The Hope Reborn!
by bopdog111
Summary: The Sequel to "Darkest Determination". Years after the events of the Anomaly's attack, Chara Nash Princeton the son of Frisk, and Chazz is thrown into a adventure involving the Signers, and fighting the Dark Signers, and a group called Illaster with some trouble of love with a girl named Luna. And some woman is also involved for revenge. CharaxLuna Co-Author with Ulrich362!
1. Start of a Journey!

**bopdog111: Hi you guys.**

**Ulrich362: Time for something new... yeah we have a lot of ideas don't we Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yep we do. This here is the sequel of the GX fraction of my Undertale/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.**

**Ulrich362: That's right, and as you all probably guessed the protagonist this time around is Frisk and Chazz's son Chara Nash Princeton.**

**bopdog111: And he is gonna be more then you think.**

**Ulrich362: Much more, so enjoy this opening chapter.**

**Discl****aimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been several years since Frisk, Chazz, and everyone else had graduated Duel Academy and Kitsuna's summoning mechanic, Synchro Summoning, had become incredibly popular throughout the world.

And one man had been using it well, and become a great Champion. He is known as Jack Atlas.

The "Master of Faster" an extremely skilled Turbo Duelist, a form of dueling while riding a Duel Runner and using new rules, and the owner of an incredibly powerful card known as the Red Dragon Archfiend. He charged through on, and has now become the most powerful duelist using Kitsuna's mechanic all to well.

But during that Kitsuna gave birth to her daughters who she named Kelly, and Dawn. And now Frisk herself is pregnant with twins who she calls Sora, and Claire.

"How are you feeling Frisk?" Zane asked her.

"The babies are doing okay." Frisk smiled to him. "There getting really big."

"Can we help at all?" Troy asked with a smile as an explosion sounded outside. "Sounds like Jaden and Chara are having fun."

"Yeah they sure are." Syrus smiled at that. "Hard to believe it's been this long."

"That's true, do you think Chara will be able to win his duel this Saturday?" Asgore inquired. "Jack is very strong after all."

"From training hard from me, and slacker? I say so." Chazz grinned.

Chazz after all of these years still calls his rival slacker which they gotten used to it by now.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me did everyone hear the news?" Atticus inquired.

"What news?" Marek asked him.

"heh, guess that's a nope." Sans mentioned while suddenly appearing. "Well tibia frank with you guys Seto Kaiba himself his stopping by with some big news."

"Big news?" Alexis asked him.

"YES HUMAN ALEXIS." Papyrus stated. "HE TOLD ME AND SANS EARLIER TODAY."

Suddenly Lucy winced. "Ow."

"You okay?" Hakuoh asked her instantly concerned.

"Fine, just a little annoyed somebody got too excited hearing Papyrus." she answered rubbing her stomach and smiling. "Just another month."

"Any names?" Frisk asked her with a smile.

"We were thinking either Alison or Samantha." Lucy answered.

"How are the triplets doing ya two?" Alton smiled to Marek, and Sara.

Marek laughed awkwardly while Sara smiled.

"On a good day they're angels... most days at least one of them isn't though." Sara admitted. "Though I love all three of them."

"And imagine the look Kaiba gave us when he babysat them." Blair chuckled.

Everyone laughed recalling that.

"You know, it's been way too long since we've all gotten to spend time together." Alphys smiled while Jaden and a grinning Chara walked into the house.

"Hey you two." Tyranno grinned. "Me, and the squadron are talking about some memories!"

"Mind sharing some?" Jaden asked while Chara walked up to Toriel and hugged her.

"I finally pulled it off grandma." Chara smiled.

"You did?" Toriel smiled hugging him back.

"Yeah, it was a close match but he got me." Jaden admitted.

"With that Jack won't know what will hit him." Jesse grinned hearing that.

"No he won't." Kitsuna smiled only for two girls to run up to her and start giggling.

"Hey Dawn, Kelly." Troy smiled knelling down to them, "Have you two been good girls?"

"Yup." they smiled together.

"I'm glad." Jesse smiled.

"Can Chara watch the new episode with us?" Kelly asked.

"New episode of what?" Adrian asked confused.

"Power Rangers!" Dawn and Kelly smiled together.

"Yeah that's where Troy came up with his Armada idea." Jaden grinned.

"Yup." Troy nodded.

"Will you watch with us?" Dawn asked Chara.

"Okay." Chara smiled to her.

"Yay." Dawn and Kelly smiled happily as they walked into the other room.

"You sure gotten them to watch the show Troy." Kitsuna smiled.

Troy blushed. "Well they both like it... different seasons though."

"And Chara does too that he asked Frisk to make his Deck with it." Chazz added with his smile.

"Seriously?" Troy asked. "Maybe we can have a match after the episode."

"Sounds like a party." Sans joked with a pun.

"Yeah, you're right." Toriel smiled.

"Who of thought Chara would be interesting in working in machines?" Axel asked.

Frisk mentioned, "Well he did got a Duel Runner after that accident with the Duel Board."

"Oh yeah." Jim recalled.

**"I think it's fantastic."** Mettaton smiled.

"Because your a machine yourself." Undyne told Mettaton.

**"Well true I suppose."** Mettaton smiled.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Knock Knock.

Chazz answered the door. It was Kaiba, Mokuba, and a man in a suit.

"Kaiba, Mokuba. This is a surprise. What brings you here?" Chazz smiled to them.

"Business Princeton." Kaiba answered. "With Kitsuna Foxel."

Chazz called, "Kitsuna!"

Kitsuna walked to the door as Chazz went back inside, "Kaiba? What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your application was approved." Kaiba told her.

"Oh it is?" Kitsuna asked with a surprised smile.

"Yes." Kaiba nodded. "I'm expecting a lot from you."

"I can do that." Kitsuna smiled before noticing the man, "Oh who's this?"

"My name is Jackson, I'll be evaluating you during the next week and reporting to Mr. Kaiba." he answered.

"Okay." Kitsuna nodded hearing that.

"We also stopped by to speak with Chara." Mokuba mentioned.

"Okay I'll take you two to him." Kitsuna nodded hearing that.

Kaiba nodded just as Asriel walked into the room.

"Oh, good afternoon Kaiba." Asriel said politely.

"Afternoon Prince." Kaiba just nodded.

Suddenly two excited voices came from upstairs. Frisk walked up to see. Dawn and Kelly were excited seeing the credits while Chara was smiling.

"You three having fun?" Frisk smiled at them.

Dawn and Kelly nodded.

"Yeah, the show's great." Chara smiled before looking down. "I'm a little scared though."

"Have confidence." Kelly smiled to him.

"Yeah that's what big bro told us." Dawn agreed.

"I'm confident, but still scared." Chara admitted. "I'd want to have a practice match before dueling Jack Atlas himself."

"Troy heard you asked me to make you a Deck involving your favorite Power Ranger show." Frisk mentioned to him.

Chara blushed. "I like them mom."

"And he suggested you two to have a match when you are done with watching the episode." Frisk smiled.

"That sounds great." Chara smiled only to gasp.

"Chara Nash Princeton." Kaiba stated calmly.

"M-Mr. Kaiba." Chara said surprised.

"Can we speak alone?" Kaiba requested.

Chara nodded as he, and Kaiba walked to a different room.

"I have something for you." Kaiba told him.

"You do?" Chara asked surprised.

"Yes." Kaiba nodded handing Chara an envelope.

Chara took the envelope as he opened it. Inside was a letter and a card. Chara opened the letter as he checked it.

_"Dear... Frisk's son, you don't know me, and probably never will. Writing this is the last thing I'll ever do, but I know you're an incredible person just like your mother is. Be happy, make friends, and live an amazing life. Sin... love, Chara"_

Chara looked surprised before he looked at the card that was in the letter.

It was a spell card but it was blank.

"Huh?" Chara asked confused. "A blank spell card?"

Kaiba smirked. "Hold onto that, it just might come in handy one day."

Chara looked confused but nodded.

Kaiba nodded and walked off only to pause. "Oh, and good luck."

"Thanks." Chara smiled.

Kaiba walked off. Chara walked back to the living room. Chazz and Jaden were telling stories. Chara smiled hearing that as he walked to stand beside his mother. Frisk hugged him. Chara hugged her back. Asriel frowned and walked off.

"Uncle Asriel?" Chara asked seeing him walking off.

"He's just upset." Frisk explained.

Chara looked sad but nodded.

"What did Kaiba want?" Troy asked.

"He gave me a letter, and a card." Chara answered. "The card was a spell but for some reason it's blank."

"Maybe it'll appear when you need it." Chazz suggested.

"And the letter was written by someone who seems to know me, and mom... But I don't know him. Except that he has my name." Chara added.

Everyone older than Chara froze at that.

"Guys?" Chara asked nervously.

"Are you sure?" Toriel asked.

Chara nodded.

"Dawn, Kelly can you two go upstairs?" Troy asked.

The two girls looked confused before they walked up.

"Chara, there's something you need to know." Frisk told him. "Your other uncle."

"Other Uncle?" Chara asked confused.

"Yeah... It's complicated but well..." Chazz started before explaining everything while Asgore, Frisk, and Toriel added details.

Chara was listening, and often throw in shock, or surprised looks.

"... and that's it." Frisk finished sadly.

Chara looked shocked about all of this before he gave his mother a loving hug.

She hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry." Chara said to her.

"Thank you." Frisk smiled.

Chara smiled back hearing that.

"Well, now you know." Jaden told him.

"I wish I can help him." Chara admitted.

Asgore nodded. "We all wish we could have."

Chara turned to Troy, "I'm ready for a practice match Uncle Troy."

Troy nodded. "Sounds good."

With that they both walked outside for their duel.

"Ok, so do you want to go first?" Troy asked.

"You can." Chara smiled to him.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: One Who Gets In Our Way)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Troy: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Troy 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll start by summoning Metal Alice, Robot of the Armada in attack mode." Troy started as Metal Alice appeared with her tablet.

* * *

_Metal Alice, Robot of the Armada_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card declares an attack your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

"Then two facedown cards and I end my move."

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew before he said, "Okay... I'll summon Grinder in defense mode."

A robotic man wielding a sword that looks like a short screwdriver appeared.

* * *

_Grinder_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_(This card is always treated as a "Venjix" monster.)_  
_This card counts as two Monsters for the Tribute Summon of a "Venjix" Monster._

* * *

Troy looked at the monster and smiled. "That looks familiar."

"RPM." Chara chuckled.

"Well yeah, but I more meant it's the same as my XBorg." Troy explained.

Chara smiled before he added, "Okay. I play a spell, Venjix Virus Spread."

* * *

_Venjix Virus Spread_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate only if you control 1 "Venjix" Monster. As long as this card is on the field reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 500. If you do not control a "Venjix" monster destroy this card._

* * *

"That's not good." Troy admitted as the virus infected Metal Alice.

_Metal Alice, Robot of the Armada:** (ATK: 1900 - 500 = 1400)**_

"I set 2 cards, and that's it." Chara ended.

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Troy: 4000**

* * *

Troy 2nd Turn:

"Ok, well I'll set a monster facedown and then play the Unequal Treaty trap card." Troy grinned.

* * *

_Unequal Treaty_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Each time your opponent draws a card(s), gain 100 Life Points and inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now Metal Alice will attack your Grinder and when she declares an attack you draw a card."

Chara drew as the effect of Unequal Treaty activated.

**(Chara: 3900)**

**(Troy: 4100)**

Metal Alice slashed the robot with her tablet sword destroying it while the Virus Spread spell was also destroyed.

"I play my face-down! Venjix Attack Bot Creation!" Chara called.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot Creation_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Venjix" monster you control is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Venjix Attack Bot" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Alright." Troy nodded.

_Metal Alice, Robot of the Armada: **(ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900)**_

"I summon to the field, Venjix Attack Bot - Amphibious!" Chara called as a gray robot having two hoses for hands appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Amphibious_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, and 1 other monster you control, and if you do exchange their ATK._

* * *

"A level five tuner... not good." Troy admitted nervously.

"What next?" Chara asked him.

"Nothing this turn." Troy finished.

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew before he said, "Okay I'll summon Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher."

A robot that has shovels on his hands, and as a head appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, decrease it's ATK by 200 for each "Venjix" monster you control._

* * *

"Don't forget our Treaty." Troy reminded him.

**(Chara: 3800)**

**(Troy: 4200)**

"Though isn't your dragon level seven?"

"I made a few Synchros." Chara smiled. "And this is one of them! Level 5 Amphibious tune now with level 3 Plutonic Gopher!"

Amphibious turned to 5 rings while Plutonic Gopher passed through the rings forming 3 stars.

**(LV: 5 + 3 = 8)**

"Master of the Machines salvage the world with your amazing intellect! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8, Lord Venjix!"

At that a silver robotic man looking tough, and wielding a long sword appeared.

* * *

_Lord Venjix_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner Machine-Type Monsters_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. When this card is Synchro Summoned: Draw 2 cards, and reveal them. For each "Venjix" monster you reveal send them to the GY, and if you do monsters your opponent controls loses 800 ATK. If you do not draw a "Venjix" monster: Shuffle that card back to your deck._

* * *

Troy's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

Chara said, "When he's summoned I can draw 2 cards, and reveal them. If any of them are Venjix Monsters I send them to my graveyard, and then monsters you have lose 500 for each monster revealed. If not then their shuffled back to my deck."

Chara drew twice as he frowned, "Cyber Repairer, and Supercharge."

"You drew again, so my Treaty activates." Troy reminded him.

"I know." Chara said.

**(Chara: 3600)**

**(Troy: 4400)**

Chara shuffled the two traps to his deck before saying, "Venjix attack Metal Alice!"

Venjix readied his sword before he charged.

"Trap card open!" Troy called. "Armada Draw Loss!"

* * *

_Armada Draw Loss_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent declares a attack: They can draw 1 card for each monster on your field then reduce the attacking monster's ATK by 500 for each one drawn. If you control no monsters change that target to your opponent's field instead._

* * *

"For each monster on my field you draw a card, and then Venjix loses 500 points for each one."

Chara drew twice.

**(Chara: 3400)**

**(Troy: 4600)**

_Venjix: **(ATK: 2600 - 500 - 500 = 1600)**_

Venix clashed with Metal Alice before the robot from the Armada slashed Venjix destroying him. **(Chara: 3100)**

"Anything else?" Troy asked.

"Another face-down." Chara ended.

* * *

**Chara: 3100**

**Troy: 4600**

* * *

Troy 3rd Turn:

Troy drew and smiled. "Ok, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice.

"Ok, now I play the spell Polymerization and use it to fuse Vrak, Prince of the Armada with Vekar, Prince of the Armada." Troy mentioned.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"This lets me Fusion Summon Mavro, Emperor of the Armada in attack mode."

Mavro stepped forward making his appearance.

* * *

_Mavro, Emperor of the Armada_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 3400_

_"Vrak, Prince of the Armada" + "Vekar, Prince of the Armada"_  
_When this card is Fusion Summoned all cards your opponent draws outside their Draw Phase are destroyed. If this card attacks a monster with ATK higher then this card that monster loses 1000 ATK. If this card is destroyed Special Summon 1 "Vrak, Prince of the Armada", and 1 "Vekar, Prince of the Armada"._

* * *

"Mavro." Chara said un-eased seeing him.

"I guess this is it, Mavro attack Chara directly." Troy declared.

Mavro charged at Chara.

Chara called, "I play my face-down! Venjix Customization!"

* * *

_Venjix Customization_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Venjix" monster that has the same level as that monster._

* * *

"Huh?" Troy asked curiously.

"I target a monster on your field, and summon a Venjix Bot as long as it's the same level as the monster I pick." Chara explained.

"Mavro's level 10, so you can summon a level ten monster." Troy realized.

"Actually I'm picking Metal Alice." Chara told him.

"Wait but why?" Undyne questioned.

"I don't have a level 10 Venjix." Chara answered, "And I summon Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron!"

A robot that has magnets on it appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Alright, Mavro attacks Magnetron!" Troy declared.

Mavro attacked but Magnetron pushed him back.

"He can't be destroyed in battle once a turn." Chara explained.

"Then Metal Alice will destroy him, but good job stopping my attacks Chara." Troy smiled.

Metal Alice destroyed Magnetron as he said that.

Chara smiled hearing that.

"Your move." Troy mentioned.

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew before he said, "I'll play Venjix Mark."

**(Chara: 3000)**

**(Troy: 4700)**

* * *

_Venjix Mark_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Remove 1 card in your Deck from play. Special Summon 2 "Venjix" monsters from your hand._

* * *

"By removing a card in my Deck from play I can summon two Venjix bots from my hand." Chara said as he pocketed a card. "I summon both Grinder, and Venjix Attack Bot - Textile!"

A second Grinder, and a robot wielding a rapier appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Textile_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1400_

_You can tribute 1 monster: 1 Monster your opponent controls loses ATK equal to the ATK of the tributed monster's._

* * *

"What are you planning this time?" Troy asked curiously.

"This of course!" Chara grinned as he called, "Level 4 Textile tune with level 3 Grinder!"

The two flew up becoming the pillar.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

"Your dragon." Troy smiled while Frisk and Chazz exchanged a knowing smile.

"When Barrier is Synchro Summoned all monsters gain 600 defense points!" Chara called as Barrier roared spreading his wings. **(DEF: 1850 + 600 = 2450)**

**_"A futile move, your defenses are still too weak."_** Mavro declared.

Hearing that Chara looked down.

"Don't let him upset you, you're doing a great job." Frisk encouraged him.

Chara smiled nodding before he said, "Okay now next up I play my face-down. Venjix Ambush!"

* * *

_Venjix Ambush_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish 1 "Venjix" monster in your graveyard, and if you do target 1 monster your opponent controls: That target loses ATK equal to the ATK of that banished monster._

* * *

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"By banishing Venjix, Mavro loses power equal to Venjix's!" Chara answered.

**_"Wait, how many points is that?"_ **Mavro asked nervously.

"2600." Chara answered.

Venjix appeared in front of Mavro, and smirked in a metallic voice, _**"Sorry. Nothing personal. But you insult, or make fun of my master you'll pay the price."**_

Venjix passed through Mavro taking away more then half of his power.

Mavro grunted from that.

_Mavro, Emperor of the Armada: **(ATK: 4000 - 2600 = 1400)**_

"Now Barrier attack Mavro with Barrier Shot!" Chara called as Barrier Dragon fired a blast attack at Mavro.

Mavro tried to defend himself only for the blast to overwhelm and destroy him.

**(Troy: 3800)**

"Nice, but when Mavro is destroyed Vrak and Vekar are automatically summoned." Troy mentioned as they appeared.

* * *

_Vekar, Prince of the Armada_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is targeted for an attack: You can change the attack target to 1 face-up "Armada" Monster you control. You can only activate this effect once every turn._

* * *

_Vrak, Prince of the Armada_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: If this card should be destroyed your opponent draws 1 card instead. If this card attacks your opponent cannot activate spell/traps until the end of the damage step._

* * *

Vekar grunted, **_"Everytime-EVERYTIME! I get called into these battles, and I never once got used to it!"_**

**_"That's what you get for lacking in your training brother."_ **Vrak grinned which made Vekar glare at him.

"Anything else Chara?" Troy asked.

Chara shook his head.

* * *

**Chara: 3000**

**Troy: 3800**

* * *

Troy 4th Turn:

"Ok, I start by revealing my XBorg I set earlier in our duel." Troy smiled.

* * *

_XBorg_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_(This card is always treated as a "Armada" monster.)_  
_This card counts as two Monsters for the Tribute Summon of a "Armada" Monster._

* * *

"Then the spell Armada Level Chooser." Troy continued.

* * *

_Armada Level Chooser_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Your opponent chooses a number 1-12, and all "Armada" monsters you control have their levels become the declared Number until end of turn._

* * *

"So what level are all my monsters?"

"Uh... 4?" Chara asked.

Troy nodded. "Not what I was hoping you'd say but it's alright. Vrak attack Barrier Dragon."

Vrak charged in before he slashed Barrier Dragon destroying him. **(Chara: 2800)**

"That's it for now." Troy finished.

Chara 4th Turn:

Chara drew.

**(Chara: 2700)**

**(Troy: 3900)**

"Okay the effect of the card I banished has it's effect activated!" Chara called.

**_"What?"_** Vrak asked curiously.**_ "What effect?"_**

"This gift from Zane." Chara smiled showing the card, "Card From a Different Dimension!"

* * *

_Card From a Different Dimension_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If this card is removed from play, add it to your hand during your next Standby Phase. If this card is returned to the hand this way, both players draw 2 cards._

* * *

"So now since this card was remove from play, I can add it back to my hand during my Stand-By Phase. In return we can draw 2 cards." Chara told them.

Troy nodded as they drew.

**(Chara: 2600)**

**(Troy: 4000)**

Chara soon said, "And I'll play this. Venjix Creation."

* * *

_Venjix Creation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Reduce the level of all monsters on the field by 1. Special Summon 1 "Venjix" monster from your Deck who's level is equal to the level of the monsters reduced._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Troy asked curiously.

"By reducing all monsters on the field by 1, I can summon a Venjix Bot who's level is equal to the level of all monsters reduced." Chara answered. "With 3 levels reduced that means I can summon a level 3 Venjix. Such as my third Grinder in defense mode!"

The third Grinder appeared ready.

"And now by sacrificing my Grinder, I can play Venjix General Crunch!" Chara called as the Grinder formed to a robot with a hunchback like neck, and wielding a spear.

* * *

_Venjix General Crunch_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is summoned you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Halve it's ATK, and DEF. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

**_"Impressive."_** Vrak noted.

"When summoned your power in cut in half Vrak!" Chara called.

Vrak's eyes widened.

_Vrak, Prince of the Armada: **(ATK: 2500/2 = 1250/DEF: 2000/2 = 1000)**_

"And now Crunch attack Vekar!" Chara called as Crunch charged.

"I play Vekar's ability!" Troy called. "I can redirect your attack to Vrak instead, and then instead of being destroyed Vrak's ability lets you draw one card instead!"

Crunch shifted to Vrak and strike while Chara drew.

**(Chara: 2500)**

**(Troy: 3250)**

"One face-down ends my turn." Chara finished.

* * *

**Chara: 2500**

**Troy: 3250**

* * *

Troy 5th Turn:

"You're putting up a fight Chara." Troy mentioned. "I switch all three of my monsters to defense mode and set one card, that's it."

Chara 5th Turn:

Chara drew.

**(Chara: 2400)**

**(Troy: 3350)**

Chara looked before saying, "Okay I play my own Pot of Greed!"

"Alright." Troy nodded as Chara drew his cards.

**(Chara: 2300)**

**(Troy: 3450)**

Chara looked before he said, "And then I'll activate the spell, Venjix Scrapyard!"

* * *

_Venjix Scrapyard_

_Normal Spell Card_

_When you have at least 1 banished "Venjix" monster: You can Special Summon 1 Clone Token with the same Name, ATK, DEF, as that monster._

* * *

Troy looked at the card before his eyes widened. "Well then, that might be a problem."

A Robot appeared before it morphed into Lord Venjix once more.

"Trap card open!" Troy called. "Armada Mutation!"

* * *

_Armada Mutation_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate by sending 1 "Vrak, Prince of the Armada" to the graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Vrak, Mutant of the Armada" from your hand in attack position._

* * *

"I sacrifice Vrak, Prince of the Armada in order to summon Vrak, Mutant of the Armada!"

Vrak began to mutate.

* * *

_Vrak, Mutant of the Armada_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2100_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Armada Mutation". This card cannot be destroyed by trap effects. If this card battles your opponent draws 1 card. If this card is destroyed by battle: Banish 1 "Metal Alice, Robot of the Armada", and 1 "Armada Configuration" from your graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Vrak, Cyborg of the Armada" from your deck in attack position._

* * *

Chara smiled, "Okay because I didn't summon Lord Venjix back just for himself."

"Huh?" Troy asked curiously.

Chara played a card, "Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Frisk smiled seeing that.

"I combine both Lord Venjix, with Venjix General Shifter!" Chara called as a bronze armored general with red eyes appeared as he, and the Token fused. "Master Computer Virus, General of the Virus! Join as one, and create the True Lord of the Virus! Fusion Summon! Appear level 10! Master Venjix!"

At that a bronze, and gold robot looking like an elder with three red eyes appeared wielding a double baton.

* * *

_Master Venjix_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 3200_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Lord Venjix" + "Venjix General Shifter"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. (Effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"3200!" Troy asked in shock.

**_"Oh... well that's a problem."_** Vrak frowned.

"And by paying a thousand points his ability decreases the attack points of all monsters besides himself in half!" Chara called.

**(Chara: 1300)**

_Vrak, Mutant of the Armada: **(ATK: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

_XBorg: **(ATK: 900/2 = 450)**_

"Venjix attack XBorg!" Chara called as Venjix waved his baton before attacking the Xborg.

The XBorg shattered.

"And when Venjix attacks a monster in defense mode, you take the difference!" Chara called.

"That explains why you attacked him." Troy noted.

**(Troy: 1450)**

"Crunch attack Vrak!" Chara continued.

Vrak closed his eyes as the attack hit destroying him.

**(Troy: 0850)**

"And since Configuration wasn't in Troy's graveyard he can't summon Vrak's Cyborg form." Chazz realized.

"That's true." Frisk nodded.

"I end my turn." Chara ended.

* * *

**Chara: 1300**

**Troy: 0850**

* * *

Troy 6th Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with Graceful Charity to draw three cards as long as I send two of them to the graveyard." Troy started before drawing and then discarding Vrak, Cyborg of the Armada and Undeveloped Greed.

* * *

_Graceful Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

He drew 2 new cards. Troy looked at his hand and nodded. "Ok, next up is Card of Sanctity and then Card Destruction!"

* * *

_Card of Sanctity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

_Card Destruction_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

They drew until holding 6, and then discard, and drew 6 more.

**(Troy: 1050)**

**(Chara: 1100)**

Troy looked at his cards and smiled. "Alright Chara, I banish Vrak, Prince of the Armada, Vrak, Mutant of the Armada, and Vrak, Cyborg of the Armada from my graveyard in order to summon. Vrak, True Prince of the Armada!"

At that Vrak's demonic, and angel like form appeared ready.

* * *

_Vrak, True Prince of the Armada_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned it's own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If you have 1 "Vrak, Prince of the Armada", 1 "Vrak, Mutant of the Amrada", and 1 "Vrak, Cyborg of the Armada", and your opponent has exactly five cards added to their hand outside their draw phase: You can banish those monsters from your graveyard, Special Summon this card in attack position. This card is also treated as a DARK monster. When summoned all cards your opponent adds outside their draw phase is destroyed, and they take 500 damage for each card destroyed that way. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle banish that monster instead of sending it to the graveyard. This card gains 100 ATK for each monster banished by this effect. If this card should be destroyed banish 1 "Armada" monster from your graveyard instead._

* * *

"Vrak attack Venjix!" Troy declared.

Vrak charged before he slashed Venjix destroying the Robotic Warlord. **(Chara: 0300)**

"When True Prince Vrak destroys a monster it gets banished and he gains 100 attack points." Troy mentioned

_Vrak, True Prince of the Armada:** (ATK: 4000 + 100 = 4100)**_

"That's it."

Chara 6th Turn:

Chara drew.

**(Troy: 1150)**

**(Chara: 0200)**

"I can't tell who will win." Syrus admitted.

"Well, Chara will need something strong enough to beat Vrak." Jaden mentioned. "It's possible but it won't be easy."

Chara soon smiled, and said "You win."

"You sure?" Troy asked.

Chara nodded before revealing the card he drawn as Tremendous Fire.

Troy nodded as Frisk walked up.

"You did a great job Chara." she smiled.

* * *

**Chara: 0200 (Surrendered)**

**Troy: 1100**

**Troy wins the duel!**

* * *

Chara smiled to her before he yawned softly.

"Come on, it's been a long day and you have a lot going on tomorrow." Chazz smiled.

Chara nodded smiling tiredly.

Frisk gently picked him up as Chara closed his eyes.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, there you have it.**

**bopdog111: First chapter of 5d's.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully you enjoyed it and will enjoy the rest of what we have planned.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Chara was sleeping peacefully only for his dreams to suddenly shift, an unfamiliar girl with green hair was silently crying for help as Barrier Dragon, a dragon trapped in a metal suit, and a blue dragon being dragged into a rock appeared in front of him. Who is this girl, and why does she make Chara's heart flutter?**


	2. Meeting the Twins! Young Love!

**bopdog111: Hope you guys like that last one.**

**Ulrich362: There's quite a bit more for this one.**

**bopdog111: Lots more.**

**Ulrich362: Well let's not waste any time, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Frisk and Toriel were saying goodbye to everyone while Chazz carried Chara up to his bed.

"You did amazing Chara, your mom and I are both super proud of you." Chazz smiled.

Chara smiled tired hearing that. Chazz smiled at that before gently tucking Chara into bed. "Night Chara, we'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Night... Daddy..." Chara smiled before he closed his eyes falling asleep.

Chazz smiled before turning off the light and going downstairs.

* * *

_In Chara's mind..._

_"Alright duel fans, Jack Atlas is certainly showing no mercy against young Chara." announced a figure with a microphone. "Is there anything that can protect him from the powerful Red Dragon Archfiend?"_

_"He can't lit a candle to my all powerful dragon!" Jack declared as his dragon which was a red dragon looking like a demon roared._

_Chara winced seeing that before drawing his card. "It's not over yet, I tune level four Venjix Attack Bot - Textile with level three Grinder!"_

_Textile became four green rings as Grinder turned into three stars._

_"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"_

_His ace roared upon being summoned._

_"If that's all you..." Jack's voice started only to begin fading off._

_Chara looked confused._

_Suddenly the stadium, the duel, and the crowd all started fading leaving only him and Barrier Dragon alone._

_"Huh? What's going...?" Chara asked looking around surprised._

_That's when he heard roaring in the distance. Roaring Barrier Dragon was responding to as it started flying into the distance._

_"Huh? Hey wait!" Chara cried following Barrier._

_In the distance Chara started hearing the sounds of two dragons roaring in pain._

_"Huh?" Chara asked surprised._

_He could faintly make out one of the dragons seeming to be dragged to a stone while the other was being forcibly encased in armor._

_"What? What's going on?" Chara asked shocked._

_Barrier Dragon was roaring in agony seeing the other two dragons suffer._

_"Barrier! We gotta help them!" Chara called to his dragon._

_His dragon roared before something caught Chara's eye._

_"Huh?" Chara looked seeing a little girl with green hair as he felt something he never felt before._

_The girl looked incredibly scared and was staring at the two dragons before starting to cry out fearfully. Seeing that Chara ran, and asked "Hey you need help?"_

_The girl didn't seem to notice him but looked directly past Chara as he saw her face. Chara blushed a little seeing her face before he went to touch her shoulder._

_Just before he did the girl vanished as Barrier Dragon roared one final time._

_"Huh?" Chara asked surprised._

_"Chara! Chara!" Frisk's voice echoed._

_Dream End..._

* * *

Chara jolted awake with a, "H-Huh?"

Frisk was sitting on his bed. "You were having a bad dream Chara. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It... It was really weird." Chara answered rubbing his head.

Frisk nodded in understanding before hugging him.

"I... I had dream of me, and Jack dueling... But after I summoned Barrier the audience suddenly vanished along with everything else, and me, and Barrier saw two dragons were being forced into prisons. One in a metal suit, and one in a rock. And then I saw... Some girl." Chara blushed at the mention of her.

Frisk blinked. "That sounds like quite the dream."

"What was it trying to tell me?" Chara asked her.

"Well, maybe it was telling you that we need to help those dragons... and that you're in love." Frisk answered.

"In love?" Chara asked confused.

"Well, how did you feel seeing that girl?" Frisk asked.

"Well uh... Like something to keep her safe, and uh... Make her happy." Chara admitted.

"That's love alright." Frisk smiled before getting up. "Well, if you ever meet her tell me ok?"

Chara nodded hearing that.

"In the meantime do..." Frisk started before the phone started ringing.

Frisk answered, "Kumar Residence, Frisk speaking."

"Don't you mean Princeton Residence?" Yugi's voice asked.

"An old habit Yugi." Frisk smiled.

"I know, do you mind if we stop by?" Yugi asked. "It's been a few years since we've seen Chara."

"Not at all Yugi." Frisk smiled.

"That's great, we'll be over later today." Yugi mentioned. "It'll be great to see you guys."

"You too." Frisk smiled.

Yugi hung up after that. Frisk smiled as Chara asked, "Who was that Mom?"

"Yugi, some friends are coming over." Frisk explained.

Chara nodded hearing that.

"Chara, you want to run an errand with me?" Chazz asked suddenly.

"What errand?" Chara asked confused.

"Picking up some groceries." Chazz answered.

Chara nodded hearing that.

Chazz smiled. "We'll be back in a little bit Frisk."

"Okay." Frisk smiled nodding.

* * *

_Later at the store…_

Chazz, and Chara were walking through the store to find groceries until Chara had bumped into someone so hard they both were knocked to the ground on there bottoms.

"Are you two alright?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." Chara smiled to him.

"Yeah... I'm alright." the other person mentioned. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

They turned to see. Chara's eyes widened in shock as the green-haired boy got up. "Sorry, I need to get a few more things and then head home."

With that he walked off leaving Chara and Chazz alone.

Chazz sees Chara's look, "Chara?"

"I... need to talk to mom." Chara said uncertainly.

Chazz nodded as he said, "When we get back I'll let you talk to her."

"Thanks." Chara said before suddenly smiling. "Huh, grandpa what are you doing here?"

Chazz looked over hearing that.

Sartorius was doing some shopping before he glanced over and smiled. "Chara, what a nice surprise."

"Sartorius." Chazz smiled.

"It's been too long Chazz." he smiled while hugging Chara.

"Are you, and Grandma okay?" Chara smiled.

"We're doing well." Sartorius smiled. "Would you like me to tell you your future?"

"Uh sure." Chara answered nodding.

Sartorius smiled. "Alright, Chazz can you hold my bag for a moment?"

Chazz nodded holding it.

Sartorius took out a small deck of cards before smiling. "Ok, it's been a little while but let me see."

He flipped over the top card only for his eyes to widen as it depicted an upside down skull.

"Grandpa?" Chara asked confused.

"Let's keep going." Sartorius said uncertainly while flipping the next card only to smile as it showed a heart. "Well, someone has love in their future."

Chara blushed hearing that.

"I think I'll stop there, but anyone would be lucky to meet such a kind young boy as you." Sartorius smiled. "Rebecca and I will be cheering for you.'

"Thanks." Chara smiled.

Sartorius smiled before walking off.

"Well, the last thing we need is some milk and then we can head home so you can talk to Frisk." Chazz mentioned. _'Then again, maybe I should talk to her too.'_

Chara nodded.

A few minutes later they paid and were heading home. They arrived back.

"Welcome home you two." Frisk smiled only to pause. "Is something wrong?"

"Don't know, Chara wanted to talk to you." Chazz told her before walking into the kitchen.

"Chara, is everything alright?" Frisk asked.

"I had seen someone at the store." Chara answered before explaining to her what happened.

Frisk blinked in surprise. "So you saw the person you were dreaming of, and he had to leave."

"But he was a girl in my dream." Chara told her.

Frisk closed her eyes in thought. "Well, maybe there's an explanation we haven't thought of yet."

Chara rubbed his head.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Chazz opened the door.

"Hello Chazz." Yugi smiled.

"Hope you don't mind us dropping by." Joey mentioned.

"Course not." Chazz answered.

Joey smiled before walking in with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Serenity.

"Guys your here." Frisk smiled when she, and Chara walked in the room.

"Yeah." Tea smiled. "It's been way too long."

"Everything is going well I hope?" Bakura smiled.

"Everything's great." Chara smiled. "I even managed to beat Jaden yesterday."

"Jaden huh? I remember when I gave him Winged Kuriboh." Yugi smiled.

Rebecca smiled hearing that only for Chara to suddenly pause. "Um... uncle Yugi?"

Yugi turned to him.

"I had a weird dream... it was about dragons getting trapped." Chara told him before explaining the dream but leaving out the girl which Frisk noticed. "Do you know what it means?"

"I don't know." Yugi admitted. "Atem might've known but he's back at the afterlife."

"Oh... ok." Chara nodded. _'What was that, and then that girl... no boy from my dream... it's so confusing.'_

"When your's duel with Jack?" Joey asked him.

"Two days from now, on Saturday." Chara answered.

"You have been practicing hard on it." Tristan smiled.

"Oh, and how are you Frisk?" Serenity inquired.

"Doing great. Sora, and Claire are little kickers but I can handle em." Frisk smiled rubbing her stomach.

"That's good." Serenity smiled.

Suddenly Chara's eyes shot open. "Maybe that's..."

"Chara?" Chazz asked hearing that. "You figured out something?"

Chara blushed slightly. "Mom... do you think they're twins like Sora and Claire?"

Hearing that Chazz, and Frisk turned to each other.

"Twins... Yeah that might explain it." Frisk smiled.

"Mind sharing with the rest of us?" Joey asked.

Frisk turned to Chara.

Chara blushed before explaining his dream and what happened at the store.

"... but maybe they're twins. Maybe." Chara finished before looking down.

"Why don't you go see them?" Tea suggested.

"I don't know who they are or where they live." Chara pointed out.

"Maybe a turn of luck will get you to meet again." Serenity smiled.

Chara blushed heavily at the thought.

Chazz patted his head. Everyone smiled at that before the TV turned on.

"... Time to kick this Turbo Duel into Overdrive!"

They turned to see Jack facing off against an opponent.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"He's definitely a tough duelist." Tea noted seeing the monster.

"But he's nothing Chara can't handle." Tristan smirked.

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Bakura mentioned suddenly.

"Bakura?" Frisk asked.

He reached into a bag before taking out an RPM morpher. "I saw this and thought you'd want it Chara."

"Where... Did you get that?" Chara asked surprised.

"A few days ago, I thought you'd like it." Bakura smiled.

Chara looked at it amazed before he smiled pulling out the engine cell from the top as he began doing what the RPG Rangers do. He opened the top of the Morpher as he placed the Engine Cell in, "Ready! RPM!" He pushed a button before calling, "Get in Gear!"

He started to laugh after doing that.

Frisk and Chazz laughed with him.

"I'm glad you like it." Bakura smiled.

"This is cool!" Chara laughed, "Thanks!"

Ring Ring Ring.

Yugi answered.

"Chazz, it's Slade."

Yugi handed Chazz the phone as Chazz asked, "What is it?"

"We heard the news and wanted to wish our nephew good luck." Slade pointed out. "We'll try and make it for the match but in case we can't we had to let Chara know we were supporting him."

"Okay." Chazz told him.

"Thanks Chazz." Slade told him before hanging up.

"Dad?" Chara asked wondering who that was.

"Slade and Jagger wanted to wish you luck against Jack." Chazz explained.

Chara smiled hearing that.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me are you still not going to Duel Academy?" Tea asked.

Chara answered, "I don't know if I be any good..."

"You'll be great." Joey reassured him. "You're smart, friendly, if your dad could handle it there's no doubt you can pull it off too."

Chara smiled nodding.

Frisk smiled too before wincing. "They woke up."

Chara rubbed his mother's stomach, "It's okay."

He felt a single strong kick and a second gentler one.

"The twins saying good morning Chara?" Chazz asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Chara smiled.

"It won't be long now, just a few more days." Frisk smiled.

"And the twins will be here." Chazz smiled.

Chara smiled before blushing again. Frisk hugged him.

"Why can't I get her out of of my head?" Chara whispered in embarrassment.

Frisk giggled. Chara blushed even more.

"Go on Chara. It's been a long day." Frisk smiled.

Chara just nodded in agreement.

Frisk walked to get Chara to bed. He hugged her before closing his eyes. "Thank you mom."

With that Chara got into his bed and closed his eyes.

"Is Chara ok?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah he's just asleep right now." Frisk smiled.

Yugi nodded in understanding. "In that case we should get going ourselves. It was great to see you Frisk."

"Great to see you too." Chazz smiled.

With that everyone except Chazz and Frisk left.

"...I'm worried." Frisk said to her husband.

"Huh, why?" Chazz asked.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen..." Frisk admitted. "And Chara would be in great danger."

Chazz frowned. "You might be right, but we'll be there for him."

Frisk smiled nodding. Chazz smiled before kissing his wife. Frisk kissed him back.

"You want to head to bed too?" he asked.

Frisk nodded yawing a little, "Come on."

"After you." Chazz smiled.

They both walked to bed.

* * *

_1 Day Later..._

Chazz and Frisk were downstairs when suddenly they heard Chara talking in his sleep.

"No... wait please!" Chara cried. "What's happening?"

They ran to see what's up.

He was tossing and turning in his sleep while his deck was glowing.

"Who are you, please..."

"Chara?" His parents went to see if he's alright while they noticed his Deck was glowing.

Frisk walked over and saw Barrier Dragon was the glowing card.

"Huh?" Frisk asked surprised.

Suddenly Chara's eyes shot open and he looked incredibly scared.

"Chara?" Chazz asked worried for his son.

"I saw her again... she's scared and those dragons... they're in pain." Chara said before closing his eyes. "I know I heard a name but... no I can't remember. L something."

"L?" Frisk asked hearing that.

Chara turned to her. "The girl, I saw her again but... what if she gets hurt or worse?"

"We gotta figure out where she is." Chazz decided.

"But how?" Chara asked uncertainly.

"I think someone knows." Frisk smiled showing them Barrier Dragon is glowing.

Chara's eyes widened before nodding. "We have to help her."

"Okay Barrier. Can you take us to that girl?" Frisk asked the card.

It began glowing before they appeared outside an apartment penthouse. Frisk blinked as she said, "This must be the place."

Chara suddenly looked very nervous.

"It will be okay Chara." Chazz assured him.

Chara nodded slowly as Frisk knocked on the door. They waited for who would answer.

A minute passed before the boy Chara bumped into opened the door.

"Huh, what are you... were you following me?" he questioned.

"Listen. My son had a dream before. Someone who names starts with an L, and is a girl version of you. Ring any bells?" Chazz asked him.

The boy's eyes widened in disbelief. "Hold on, are you sure? I mean absolutely positively no doubt at all sure?"

"Indeed." Chazz nodded. "He also seen two dragons were suffering while she was calling for help."

The boy looked stunned before opening the door. "Come in."

The three entered the house.

"Luna's still asleep... but if you really saw her that means it's all true." the boy frowned. "Something bad is going to happen."

"Did she tell you what?" Frisk asked him.

"She didn't know, just that something really bad was going to happen and that 'They' needed her help. But neither of us know who they are or what they need Luna to do." the boy answered before pausing. "Oh, sorry I almost forgot. My name's Leo."

"I'm Chazz Princeton. And don't you forget that." Chazz introduced.

"I'm Frisk Kumar nee Princeton, the Ambassador of Monsters if you please." Frisk smiled to him.

Chara finished, "I'm-I'm Chara Nash Princeton. Their son."

"It's nice to me..." Leo started before freezing. "One second, Luna!"

He ran into another room while saying that.

The three blinked as they turned to each other surprised by this.

"...Well... That was unexpected." Chazz admitted with a sweatdrop.

"Y-Yeah..." Frisk agreed.

_'Luna...'_ Chara thought before blushing again.

Frisk smiled rubbing her son's back. A minute later Leo and a girl who looked almost exactly like him walked up to them before the girl gasped.

"You're... Frisk."

Frisk smiled to her, "Hello there. Sorry for your brother waking you."

Luna shook her head. "Please, I need your help. They're in danger! The Spirits are in trouble!"

"Spirits?" Leo asked before his eyes widened. "Wait, are you talking about that again?"

"I wasn't sure until last night, but I know it's them... Duel Spirits are in danger of dying!" Luna explained fearfully.

"Danger of dying?" Frisk asked shocked as Chara widen his eyes as Chazz looked surprised. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but they're scared and I can't help them by myself... I barely got back last time." Luna said fearfully.

"Is it involving those two dragons that Chara dream about?" Chazz asked her. "One forced into a rock, and one forced into a Suit of Metal?"

"A suit of... wait do you mean Power Tool Dragon?' Leo asked before showing them the card while Luna turned to Chara only for her eyes to widen in shock.

"Chara?" Chazz asked.

Chara took a good look at the Synchro Card before he sees the dragon's image on it. "It... It looks like that dragon that was trapped."

"Power Tool Dragon is my ace monster, but... there's a dragon trapped inside him?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"Well... I had seen it, and another one forced into a rock with Luna calling for help in my dream." Chara admitted rubbing his head.

Frisk then noticed Luna was staring at Chara in shock. Luna shook her head before closing her eyes as she started tearing up. "Please... I need help to protect them. I can't do it alone."

"Mom?" Chara asked Frisk.

Frisk told him, "Don't worry we will help her."

Luna's eyes widened before she hugged Frisk. "Thank you."

Frisk smiled hugging her back.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then, Duel Spirits in danger... good thing Frisk is around.**

**bopdog111: Though I think they should wait for a bit.**

**Ulrich362: Not too long though, especially considering what Sartorius saw in Chara's future.**

**bopdog111: We will find out. Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Chara looked on nervously as Jack's ace monster roared victoriously. _Only one card can help now, I need to draw it or I'll lose._**


	3. Chara vs Jack!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. We're back again.**

**Ulrich362: Time's up Chara, it's time to challenge one of the strongest duelists in the world.**

**bopdog111: Chara Nash Princeton with his Venjix Deck against Jack Atlas, and his Power Deck.**

**Ulrich362: Well, no point wasting anymore time. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

After spending a bit more time with Leo and Luna during which they had agreed to support Chara in his upcoming duel with Jack, something Leo was a bit hesitant to agree due to him being a huge fan of Jack's, the Princeton family had returned home to make sure Chara was ready for his match.

Chara was checking over his deck to make any last minute changes just in case.

"We're all behind you Chara." Asgore smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks Grandpa." Chara smiled to him.

Asgore gently hugged Chara before walking off as Toriel smiled. "We'll be watching my child, I know you'll do an amazing job."

"I hope." Chara said nervous. "I have to make sure the Ebbot Rider is in full capacity."

Toriel nodded in understanding as she hugged him and walked out after Asgore. Chara nodded before he walked to a small garage to where he sees a small brown Duel Runner with a blue SOUL painted on it is at.

"Call it a hunch, but something tells me you'll go far with this thing." said a voice from behind him.

"Huh?" Chara turned around.

It was Sans. "I'm about to head over with Papyrus, but I wanted to wish you luck in person first."

Chara smiled, "Thanks Sans."

Sans nodded before disappearing.

Chara opened the door to the garage before he checked over the Ebbot Rider, and nodded with a smile speeding off after locking on his Duel Disk with it, and switching his deck with another. With that done he raced off towards the Kaibadome where the crowd was already cheering for Jack Atlas. He got in his spot just ready to speed off to begin once the MC announces for him to enter.

**"Well duel fans today an up and coming young duelist will be taking his shot at dethroning the Master of Faster himself. A child of dueling legends in their own right, please welcome Chara Nash Princeton!"** announced a voice.

Hearing that Chara gulped before he sped in the arena.

"So you're my next opponent?" inquired a blonde man in a white riding suit as he rode up on a white duel runner. "Well, I've heard quite a bit about you so try to make things interesting."

Chara turned to him before nodding, and gets ready. "Yes, Jack."

Jack nodded. "In that case there's only one thing to do, activate the Speed World field spell!"

**_"Speed World online!"_** stated a robotic voice.

* * *

_Speed World_

_Field Spell Card_

_Only "Speed Spell" Spell Cards can be activated. During their respective Standby Phases, each player places their own Speed Counters (up to 12 per player) on this card. When a player suffers damage, that player removes 1 Speed Counter for every 1000 points of damage._

* * *

Chara took a deep breath, and thought _'Okay nervous... But I can do this...'_

**_"3, 2, 1, Duel!"_** the robotic voice stated as they raced off.

"LET'S RIDE!" The two declared.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Feel Invincible by Skillet)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Jack: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

**"And the match is underway!"** The MC called as they closed in on the loop.

"Let's see what you can do." Jack mentioned letting Chara pass him.

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew before looking over the six cards. "Okay I'll summon Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher!"

At that the shovel robot appeared letting out a war-cry as he knelled turning blue in defense mode.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, decrease it's ATK by 200 for each "Venjix" monster you control._

* * *

"Starting with defense, that won't help you against me." Jack told him.

"I set two cards, and it's your turn Jack." Chara ended.

Jack 1st Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 1)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 1)**

"You're right and I'll start things off by summoning my Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode!" Jack declared.

* * *

_Twin Sword Marauder_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per Battle Phase, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it can make a second attack in a row. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Twin Sword Marauder." Chara repeated it's name.

"That's right, a monster that not only deals damage even when your monster is in defense mode, but one that can attack a second time." Jack revealed. "But before that I'll set three cards. Now then, take down that Venjix!"

Twin Sword Marauder attacked but Chara called, "I play my face-down, Cyber Reparier!"

* * *

_Cyber Reparier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"It lets you draw another card, and in exchange all Machine's on my field can't be destroyed by battle!" Chara called as the attack hit. **(Chara: 3400)** "And I play my other face-down! Echo Mirror!"

Jack frowned seeing the second trap.

* * *

_Echo Mirror_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only during the turn a Defense Position monster you control was attacked, but not destroyed by battle. Draw 1 card and reveal it. If that card is a Monster Card, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that card's Level x 300._

* * *

"I draw a card, and reveal it! If I drawn a monster you take 300 points of damage for each level it has!" Chara called drawing, and frowned "The Speed Spell - Speed Fusion. Since it isn't a monster you don't take damage."

"True, and my Marauder can attack a second time." Jack stated as his monster slashed Plutonic Gopher again.

**(Chara: 2800)**

"That ends my turn."

* * *

**Chara: 2800**

**Speed Counters: 1**

**Jack: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 2)**

_'Okay off to a rocky start...'_ Chara thought drawing, "I switch Plutonic Gopher to attack mode!"

The Gopher flipped with it's 1800 points ready.

Jack watched calmly.

"And next up I summon Grinder in attack mode!" Chara called as the Grinder footsolider appeared holding it's wench sword.

* * *

_Grinder_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_(This card is always treated as a "Venjix" monster.)_  
_This card counts as two Monsters for the Tribute Summon of a "Venjix" Monster._

* * *

"What are you plotting?" Jack inquired.

"This! I play Plutonic Gopher's Special Ability!" Chara called. "For every Venjix monster on my field, Twin Sword Marauder loses 200 points!"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

_Twin Sword Marauder:** (ATK: 1600 - (200 * 2) = 1200)**_

"And now Plutonic Gopher attack Twin Sword Marauder!" Chara called as the Gopher Attack Bot move to attack with it's Shovel like hands.

Jack's monster tried to block but was overwhelmed and shattered. **(Jack: 3400)**

"Now Grinder attack Jack directly!" Chara called as Grinder aimed with it's wench sword which is also a gun before firing.

The shot hit Jack causing him to briefly spin before regaining control.

**(Jack: 2500)**

"That ends my turn." Chara ended.

**"Oh boy can the Duel King get out of this?"** The MC asked seeing this.

"Your turn isn't over quite yet. I play the Powerful Rebirth trap, and this brings back Twin Sword Marauder with 100 extra attack and defense points and his level increases by one." Jack revealed.

* * *

_Powerful Rebirth_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon that target. Increase its Level by 1 and ATK and DEF by 100. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

The monster appeared with it's upgrades.

_Twin Sword Marauder: **(ATK: 1600 + 100 = 1700/DEF: 1000 + 100 = 1100/LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

Jack 2nd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 3)**

"You're not half bad, so I'll give you the honor of falling to my best creature." Jack stated. "I summon Dark Resonator!"

A fiend with a tuning fork appeared.

* * *

_Dark Resonator_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 300_

_The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

Chara grunted,_ 'Here it comes...'_

"Level three Dark Resonator tune with level five Twin Sword Marauder!" Jack declared as Dark Resonator turned into three green rings and Twin Sword Marauder became five stars.

**(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

At that a demon like red dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Red Dragon Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Chara thought, _'It's him! The Red Dragon Archfiend!'_

"Now then, Red Dragon Archfiend take down his Plutonic Gopher with Absolute Power Force!" Jack declared.

The dragon roared attacking the robot that destroyed it causing damage which made Chara get pushed back till he was beside Jack. **(Chara: 1600) (Chara's Speed Counters: 3 - 1 = 2)**

Chara while at a disadvantage said, "You may knock me down, but it'll take more then that to knock me out."

"You have the right attitude, but it'll take quite a bit for you to get out of the situation you're currently in." Jack smirked. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Chara: 1600**

**Speed Counters: 2**

**Jack: 2500**

**Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Chara 3rd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 4)**

_'He's not wrong there... I'm at 1600 points, only have 3 Speed Counters, and Red Dragon Archfiend is staring me down...'_ Chara thought before drawing.

"Chara..." Frisk whispered from the stands as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Chara looked before saying, "Okay I'll summon Venjix Attack Bot - Tenaya 7!"

At that a woman looking human appeared with a visor on her face.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Tenaya 7_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1800_

_When you make a Synchro Summon using this card: Draw 1 card. If that card is a monster target 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do lower it's ATK by 100 for each level the drawn monster has._

* * *

"That tuner... it's his only chance." Chazz mentioned.

"I only have enough to summon Barrier. It's my only shot..." Chara said before calling, "Level 4 Tenaya 7 tune with level 3 Grinder!"

Tenaya 7 turned to 4 rings while the Grinder turned to 3 stars.

**(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

Barrier appeared roaring.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

With Barrier Dragon's appearance it and Red Dragon Archfiend roared at each other.

"And now I activate Tenaya's special ability!" Chara called. "When I use her for a Synchro Summon, I can draw a card! It that is a monster then Red Dragon Archfiend loses 100 attack points for each level it has!"

**"If Chara wants to take the advantage in this duel, he'll need to draw a level eight monster."** the MC announced.

"And draw!" Chara drew in slow motion as he closed his eyes.

Everyone watched to see what card Chara drew. Chara opened his eyes before he smiled, "Level 9! Venjix General Shifter!"

"Hold on did you say Level 9?" Jack asked in shock as Red Dragon Archfiend roared in pain.

_Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 3000 - (100 * 9) = 2100)**_

"Thanks Shifter! Your always when I needed ya the most... Much more then Kilobyte." Chara whispered the last part. "Alright Barrier Dragon attack Red Dragon Archfiend! Barrier Shot!"

Barrier Dragon charged a blast roaring.

"I play Dimension Switch!" Jack called as Red Dragon Archfiend vanished.

* * *

_Dimension Switch_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Select 1 monster you control, and remove it from play. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to return the selected monster to the field._

* * *

"Huh?" Chara asked surprised.

With his dragon gone Jack winced from the full force of Barrier Dragon's blast.

**(Jack: 0200)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 4 - 2 = 2)**

**"Oh my! Jack took the full force of Chara's dragon to save his own!"** The MC called.

"I did more than that, by destroying Dimension Switch the monster I banished comes back to the field which means Red Dragon Archfiend regains his lost power!" Jack revealed. "A small price for victory."

Red Dragon Archfiend reappeared roaring.

Chara grunted seeing this, _'Ah man so close!'_

"I place a card down, and that's it." Chara ended.

Jack 3rd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 3)**

Jack drew and smirked. "Looks like you're out of luck Chara, I play the Speed Spell Half Seize." Jack stated.

* * *

_Speed Spell - Half Sieze_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points._

* * *

"This not only cuts your dragon's attack points in half, but I gain the same amount as Life points."

"Huh?" Chara asked shocked as Barrier roared. **(ATK: 2300 / 2 = 1150)**

**(Jack: 1350)**

"I'll admit you have potential, but you're not at my level yet. Red Dragon Archfiend end this duel, attack Barrier Dragon!"

Red Dragon Archfiend attacked as Barrier raise it's wings for defense as it hit the wings as Barrier struggled to stay in the game as he roared.

"Barrier! Hold on I got-" Chara was cutoff when a deafening roar was heard.

"What in the world?" Jack questioned. "What was that?"

Suddenly they noticed the sky is darkening a little as a crimson light took on.

**"What in the world is happening here?"** the MC asked in shock.

Then what appeared from the light was a crimson energy like serpent dragon with yellow glowing eyes flying down as it roared loudly.

"A third dragon?" Chazz asked in shock. "But who summoned that thing?"

"What is that?" Chara asked as his eyes glowed Crimson as a crimson glowing mark appeared on his arm as Barrier Dragon roared up to it.

The same thing happened to Jack as Red Dragon Archfiend roared. Chara soon realized the attack is still happening, "Ah! Go Ring of Destruction!"

That got Jack's attention. "Wait, what?"

* * *

_Ring of Destruction_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK._

* * *

"You protect your dragon Jack I'll protect mine from your attack! I destroy Red Dragon Archfiend, and we both take his attack points as damage!" Chara called as the ring wrapped around Red Dragon Archfiend's waist.

The three dragons roared together as the ring detonated destroying Red Dragon Archfiend.

* * *

**Chara: 0000**

**Jack: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

Upon the duel ending the Crimson Energy Dragon vanished with one last roar as the Duel Runners sped down before Chara's started to slow down but is still going too fast.

"Ah oh no!" Chara cried trying to stop before seeing he is gonna crash. "Oh no. Oh no no no! No!"

"Chara!" Frisk cried seeing that seconds before he crashed and was thrown from his Runner.

He landed hard on the ground as he groaned, "Ow..."

His family, friends, Leo, and Luna all ran down to him.

"Oh my gosh, are you hurt?" Alphys asked nervously.

Chara sat up as he hold his arm, "My arm..."

"Let me see." Frisk told him.

Chara let her see.

On his arm was a glowing crimson marking in the shape of a dragon's eye.

Otherside from that she sees a not to deep gash on it.

Frisk frowned seeing the mark and the gash. "Stay still."

Chara nodded as his arm started glowing green only to notice Jack holding his arm as a similar mark was glowing.

_'Huh?'_ Chara thought seeing that.

**"I don't... I mean what do I..."** the MC started uncertainly only for a holographic image of a man in a gray suit to appear.

**"That was quite the impressive duel Mr. Princeton."**

Chara turned to the hologram at that.

**"Of course I somehow doubt you'd be willing to accept a tie in a match of this significance, isn't that right?"** the man asked.

"Well... I didn't win, but I didn't lose either. Besides I had a blast to in that match so I'll accept a draw." Chara smiled. "When I get stronger I'll take Jack again."

**"Well said."** the figure nodded before vanishing.

"Chara." Jack called.

Chara look over to him. Jack just smirked. "I may have spoken prematurely, you might be at my level after all."

Chara chuckled at that.

"You did awesome punk." Undyne grinned.

Chara smiled before Frisk finished healing.

"You want to celebrate Chara?" Chazz asked with a smile.

"Okay." Chara nodded before noticing his mark.

Frisk frowned before talking to the Egyptian Gods. _'Do any of you recognize that?'_

_**'No.'**_ The three answered

Frisk frowned at that but smiled as she turned to Leo and Luna. "Do you think your parents would mind if you celebrated with us?"

The two looked down at that

"What's wrong?" Chara asked.

"Our parents... Aren't with us most of the time." Leo answered.

The monsters, Frisk, and Chazz looked stunned hearing that before Frisk hugged them both.

"Well, if you ever need anything you're welcome to come to us." she smiled gently.

The two nodded hearing that.

"What do you guys think, dinner at Grillby's new restaurant and then picking up something from Muffet's?" Chazz suggested.

"Yeah sounds good." Chara smiled.

Luna looked down and blushed slightly seeing Chara smile as everyone started heading out of the arena. Chara then remembered, "Wait! The Ebbot Rider!"

He ran to where his Duel Runner was at to see if it's alright. It wasn't badly damaged but the crash banged it up a bit.

"Ah man. This is gonna take a while to fix." Chara said saddened.

"I can help repair it." Alphys offered.

"Thanks Alphys. Your the best." Chara smiled.

"It's nothing." Alphys smiled.

* * *

_Later at Grillby's..._

They were enjoying the mean they ordered with Leo, and Luna looking amazed.

Sans chuckled at that.

"Are you two ok?" Toriel asked.

"We've... Never been anywhere like this." Leo admitted.

"That makes sense." Asgore nodded. "It can be a lot to take in."

Then Grillby walked forward as he asked, "How's everyone doing?"

"We're doing fine Grillby." Toriel smiled. "Your restaurant looks amazing."

"Just doing business, and making sure both Humankind, and Monsterkind is satisfied your majesty." Grillby nodded.

"Where's the fire extinguisher, he's on fire!" Leo cried.

All besides Luna turned to him with confused expressions.

"Leo's right, he's on fire and... you're not worried about him at all." Luna mentioned before pausing. "Why aren't you worried?"

"Uh why do we need a Fire Extinguisher?" Chara asked them.

"Because he's on fire!" Leo cried pointing to Grillby.

Grillby realizing what is going on starting to chuckle catching the twin's attention. "Oh no no no. I'm not on fire. I AM fire."

As he said this he made one of his hands flew around in the air as they circled around as it flew to his other hand where a few seconds later a hand appeared from the one. "See?"

They stared at him in shock before Leo grinned.

"Wow, you guys are amazing." he smiled.

"That's the monsters of Mount Ebbot for you." Frisk smiled. "There were my friends, and family from before Chara was born."

Luna and Leo both smiled at that.

"And I can't wait to see Muffet again. It's been a while since I last seen her." Chara smiled. "And that was my Birthday Last Week."

"Oh, happy late birthday." Luna mentioned.

"Thanks." Chara smiled with his cheeks a little red.

Frisk smiled at that while a few monsters brought them their food. Chara started to dine. Frisk suddenly paused. "Luna... do you remember what you told us yesterday?"

Luna nodded.

"I think it's fate you asked us for help protecting the Duel Spirits. Someone here happens to have been born there." Frisk told her.

"What?" Luna asked shocked.

Leo looked amazed as he asked, "Someone did? Who?"

Chara blushed and looked down. "Mom..."

Frisk chuckled.

"She's right, Chara was born in the Spirit World." Chazz smiled causing Chara to blush even more.

Chara covered his face at that.

"That's... wow." Luna said in awe.

Chara stayed quiet hearing that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Poor Chara... well Leo and Luna would have learned that eventually.**

**bopdog111: Well now they know.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so next up they'll pay a visit to Muffet's bakery and then we'll see what happens after that.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Leo's eyes widen in shock as they arrive at the bakery, who is that cute girl? Wait, she's a spider!**


	4. Depressing Moments!

**bopdog111: Hello guys.**

**Ulrich362: Time for another chapter of Chara's adventure.**

**bopdog111: From what we seen Leo, and Luna founded out Chara was born in the Spirit World, and on their way to Muffet's Bakery.**

**Ulrich362: That sums things up pretty well, of course there's also whatever happened to Chara and Jack.**

**bopdog111: From them suddenly having marks on there arms.**

**Ulrich362: True, well something to worry about after the celebration. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Are the rumors really true?" Leo asked as they walked out of Grillby's restaurant.

"Rumors?" Chazz asked him.

"It's just a rumor a friend of mine told me... but people say Frisk's a goddess." Leo admitted. "But that's just stupid right?"

Frisk chuckled hearing that, "Their correct."

Luna and Leo turned to her in shock.

"That's amazing." Luna said in awe.

"I was known as this card here." Frisk smiled handing them a card.

Leo took it before his eyes widened in disbelief. "That... no way, there's no way!"

Luna looked and her eyes widened even more than Leo's.

Holactie, the Creator of Light.

Leo suddenly shook his head. "Nope, you're just Mrs. Princeton. Our friend's mom."

"Leo's right." Luna nodded in agreement as they handed her the card.

"I know. My mom, and Chazz helped me see that." Frisk smiled to them.

The twins smiled back as they turned a corner and noticed a small bakery across the street.

"That's it." Chara smiled as they walked over after looking both sides of the street.

"It looks nice, a small little family store?" Luna asked before the group walked in.

"Just a small bakery owned by one of my friends known as Muffet." Frisk smiled as she ringed the bell, "I'm glad she changed the price on her products."

"Why?" Luna asked confused.

Frisk answered, "Back at Mt. Ebott they were 9999 Gold Pieces."

"And she gets angry if you don't buy anything, but thanks to Frisk she convinced Muffet to change the price." Chazz added as Muffet walked in from the door behind the counter.

"Ah Frisk darling good to see you again. Are your twins doing okay?" Muffet smiled.

"They're ok Muffet, thanks for asking." Frisk smiled.

"We're actually here to pick some things to celebrate Chara's DRAW, he did a great job." Chazz explained as Leo just stared in shock.

"Ah I had seen it on the news. Congratulations Chara darling." Muffet smiled to him.

"Thanks Muffet. I came in real close." Chara chuckled rubbing his head.

"What are your pleasures for today?" Muffet asked them.

"Twenty-five Spider Donuts, and whatever Leo and Luna want." Frisk smiled.

"Leo, and Luna?" Muffet asked having never meet them.

"It's nice to meet you." Luna smiled politely as Leo just stared in disbelief.

"Ah it's always nice to have new customers." Muffet smiled before seeing Leo's expression, "Is there something wrong darling?"

Leo didn't respond for a second before blinking. "Oh... sorry, I just... um..."

He looked down shyly with a faint blush as he said that. Luna noticed, and looked surprised.

"Leo?" Chara asked seeing this. "Are you having fever?"

Leo just shook his head. "Um... Luna could you pick something for me? I need some air."

He walked out of the shop after saying that.

"What happened?" Chara asked confused.

"I'll find out." Frisk answered. "Sorry about that Muffet."

"Ah it's okay darling." Muffet smiled. "Now Luna be patient, and tell me what you, and your brother would like."

"Um... do you have anything strawberry?" Luna asked as Frisk walked out only to see Leo standing in front of the next shop over.

"Calm down Leo, calm down..." he mentioned as his face was still red.

"Leo?" Frisk asked to get his attention.

He froze and turned to her.

"Is everything alright?" Frisk asked him.

"... no." Leo admitted.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked him.

Leo just blushed and looked away. Noticing this Frisk smiled, "You have a crush on Muffet?"

Leo froze and turned even brighter.

"Ah I felt like that when I was with Chazz." Frisk smiled. "I'll help you out."

Leo just blushed but nodded nervously. Frisk patted his back as they walked back. Muffet was finishing packing the donuts as Chazz pad a spider.

"Huh?" Leo asked seeing that.

"Dad's paying for everything. Are you alright?" Chara asked.

"Well I uh..." Leo trailed off blushing.

"Leo?" Luna asked before pausing as her eyes widened slightly. "Thank you very much miss Muffet."

"Anytime darling." Muffet smiled.

Frisk smiled back as the group left to head back to the Princeton house.

"Muffet's always nice." Chara smiled. "Always the best for baking."

"She made your birthday cake last year." Chazz smiled.

"Yeah." Chara nodded smiling.

"Is Leo ok?" Luna asked Frisk.

"Yeah. Just a crush." She whispered the last part to Luna.

"I thought that was it." Luna whispered back.

They both nodded as they arrived at the Princeton residence.

"Can we help with anything?" Leo asked.

"Oh don't worry. We will take care of it." Chazz smiled before noticing something, "Huh?"

"Dad?" Chara asked in confusion.

Chazz walked, and pressed a phone on the receiver.

_"Frisk? You there? Well if you get this message me, Kitsuna, Marek, and Troy have decided on three candidates for the winner of Kaiba's Contest. We will judge who will it be in 3 days so if hear this message be sure you call me so we can meet up."_ Hakuoh's voice said before the beep was heard.

Frisk smiled before walking to the phone and dialing Hakuoh.

"Wait Frisk isn't your due date in two days?" Chazz asked her.

"Yeah, that's why I'm thinking they could come over today so we can talk about it." Frisk explained. "Oh, Hakuoh?"

_"Ah Frisk! You got my message."_ Hakuoh greeted warmly.

"Yeah I did." Frisk nodded. "Sorry we were at the stadium watching Chara duel Jack. Actually, do you four think you could stop by today to talk about those three?"

_"Stop by today? Is something going to happen?"_ Hakuoh asked her.

"Two things, in two days." Frisk answered. "Sora and Claire."

_"Oh. Your due date is what is happening."_ Hakuoh realized.

"Yeah, so if you guys can stop by we can talk about the three candidates." Frisk explained.

_"Well alright. I'll call them over, and we'll be down there in 4."_ Hakuoh said before hanging up.

Frisk hung up before suddenly wincing. "I know, I can't wait either you two."

Chazz took his wife's hand rubbing her back.

She was smiling.

"Um... who was that?" Luna inquired.

"That was Hakuoh Takemaru." Frisk answered. "He is one of the contest winners in Kaiba's Contest. The forth winner, and was known for his Skyrim Deck."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Do you think he'd know what happened during the duel?" Leo asked. "It was a crimson energy dragon right?"

"I don't know." Frisk admitted.

* * *

_Later..._

Knock Knock Knock

As Luna was feeling for a kick Chazz walked to the door.

"Hi Chazz." Kitsuna smiled.

"Hey Kitsuna come on it guys." Chazz smiled as the four walked in.

"Thanks." Troy smiled.

"You're almost a big brother Chara." Marek mentioned. "Are you ready for that responsibility?'

"I hope so." Chara admitted.

"I'm sure you'll do a great job Chara." Frisk smiled before turning to the four of them. "So, what are we thinking?"

"Well we-Hey who are they?" Hakuoh noticed Leo, and Luna as Luna felt something bump her hand.

Luna looked down to see what it was.

"Marek, Hakuoh, Troy, Kitsuna, meet Leo and Luna. They're friends of ours we met recently." Frisk answered.

It was Frisk's stomach, and she realized it was Sora, or Claire.

"Hello there. Any friend of Frisk is a friend of our." Kitsuna smiled.

Luna smiled at that causing Chara to blush slightly before his eyes widened while Leo grinned.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Leo smiled before pausing. "Could... Luna and I help you pick a winner?"

"You two aren't contest winners." Marek told them.

Leo nodded in understanding. "Ok."

"You two, and Chara should get upstairs. It's time for grown up talk." Troy told them.

The three of them nodded and went upstairs. They arrived in Chara's room, and sees it was well organized, and posters of Jack were there along with a desk, and what looks like blueprints.

"Wow." Leo whispered looking around not noticing Luna walk up to Chara.

"Did you notice it too?" she asked quietly.

Chara turned to her.

"When we were at miss Muffet's." Luna explained quietly. "How Leo was acting?"

"Yeah..." Chara nodded.

"What should..." Luna started.

"Huh, what's this board?" Leo asked suddenly.

They looked to see.

Leo was looking at Chara's old Duel Board.

"Oh uh that's what I used to use for Turbo Duels." Chara answered.

"Used to?" Luna asked curiously.

"You two seen me using the Ebott Rider in that match with Jack right?" Chara asked them.

They both nodded.

"Well I tried using a Duel Board once but I got into an accident which broke my arm. So dad had demanded for another way for me to Turdo Duel which lead me to create a Duel Runner." Chara explained. "Me, Mettaton, and Alphys built the Ebbot Rider, and I discovered I became a Natural at it."

Luna looked shocked. "Are you sure you're alright? What if something happened during the..."

"Do you think you could teach me how to use it?" Leo interjected suddenly.

They turned to him at that.

"I mean... this could be a way to start Turbo Dueling." Leo explained. "You'd want to learn how too right Luna?"

"Well I can try. But Turbo Dueling can be hazardous if your not careful." Chara told him.

Luna smiled. "You're really good at it though, and I'll be sure Leo listens to everything you say."

"Luna, I would obviously listen." Leo pouted.

"Well it's settled then. But Luna what was it you were about to say before?" Chara asked him.

Luna turned to Leo before sighing. "What should we tell Muffet?"

At that Leo turned bright red again.

"Uh not that." Chara told her, "You were asking me something until Leo asked me to teach you two to use a Duel Board."

Luna looked down suddenly as Chara realized what she meant. What if he'd been hurt worse after the duel or even killed?

"Oh... well we had seen that when the Ebott Rider crashed." Chara admitted.

Luna nodded uncertainly.

* * *

_Meanwhile downstairs..._

"We have three picked out." Hakuoh told her. "One is a girl from a private school, one is a boy from a regular school, and one little girl that seems to be a Common."

"Common or Top, that doesn't make a difference." Frisk mentioned. "What did they come up with?"

"The girl from the Private School has inserted a Deck known as Golden Empress." Marek answered. "From what we seen it was a pathetic deck that shows of a coward's view of winning rather then having fun."

Frisk frowned. "That's unfortunate."

"The boy from the regular school made something known as a Divine King Deck." Troy added. "It was better then Golden Empress but he had only one card to summon Divine Kings since none of them can be Normal Summoned or Set."

"That sounds like it has potential, maybe next time." Frisk mentioned.

"And the last one made a Deck where it's monsters can only be summoned when her field spell is activated." Hakuoh added. "She doesn't have a name for it but it has potential, and does have prices, and drawbacks."

Frisk nodded. "Well the Golden Empresses aren't going to win."

"Obviously." Marek scoffed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who could be...?" Frisk asked as Troy opened the door.

It was a young boy and Seto Kaiba himself.

"Kaiba!" Troy said surprised.

"Dad? What brings you here?" Marek asked surprised seeing his father is here.

"What brings me here, is an entry that was misplaced." Kaiba answered. "Apparently Nicholas here submitted one alongside his sister but it wasn't noticed until now."

"It's probably not as good as my big sister's, she never loses." the boy admitted sadly.

"Your big sister?" Troy asked.

Nicholas nodded sadly. "Yeah, she said her Golden Empresses would be the best deck ever. I always lose so she's probably right."

"Actually that deck has been rejected." Hakuoh told him.

"Huh?" Nicholas asked in shock before looking down. "Oh... I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No nonsense." Frisk smiled walking over as she asked, "Why not you tell us what you submitted?"

Nicholas looked unsure but nodded. "It um... big sis called it the Loser Deck and I never named it so I guess that's what it's called."

"Loser Deck?" Kitsuna asked angered. "Why the nerve of... Don't let what she says get to ya. You can show her."

"Dad do you have what Nicolas submitted right now?" Marek asked him.

"I do." Kaiba said handing it to him.

"She's right though, it never wins." Nicholas frowned.

Marek looked through it.

The first card he saw was named Amaterasu.

* * *

_Brush God Amataerasu_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn: You can special summon one "Brush God" monster from your hand or deck, however that monster cannot attack and it's effects are negated. If this card and 12 differently named "Brush God' monsters are on the field or in your graveyard Special Summon one "Sun Goddess Shiranui" from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"Hmm..." Marek gave thought before he said, "This monster has something your sister doesn't."

"Huh, what is it?" Nicholas asked.

"Prices, and Drawbacks." Marek answered. "Your sister's design didn't have any of those only showing how coward's can win."

"That's not true!" Nicholas argued. "She made a deck that's strong because we're Tops and... only..."

He looked down clearly upset with what he was saying.

"Hey hey it's okay." Frisk hugged him. "What Marek meant to say is that the most important thing in dueling is having fun. If you don't have that then what's the point? Some of us are Commons, and we won. Top or Common it doesn't make a difference on what your design is."

Nicholas looked surprised before smiling only to frown. "Oh... but my deck doesn't have drawbacks."

"Nonsense." Marek shook his head. "Your monster Amataerasu does have some."

"I... meant Sun Goddess Shiranui." Nicholas clarified as Marek looked for the card.

* * *

_Sun Goddess Shiranui_

_Divine Type_

_Level 12_

_Divine-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 5000_

_DEF: 5000_

_Must be Special Summoned by the effect of "Brush God Amaterasu" and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card can use the effect of all "Brush God" monsters on your field or in your graveyard ignoring costs. This card cannot be destroyed in battle, and is unaffected by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"Well... I say this one needs improval. But the summoning cost for her is hard to complete, and can still be fallen for your own effects." Marek told him. "What do you three think?"

Troy, Hakuoh, and Kitsuna discussed it to each other. A few seconds later they turned with smiles.

"Nicolas congratulations." Hakuoh smiled.

"Congra... huh?" Nicholas asked in confusion.

"Your this year's contest winner." Kitsuna smiled.

"Well, that settles that." Kaiba noted calmly.

Frisk then suddenly winced more painfully.

"Frisk?" Troy asked nervously.

"I think it's just in time too..." Frisk grunted.

"What, are you sure?" Chazz asked.

"Y-Yes." Frisk grunted before she screamed which caught the attention of Leo, Luna, and Chara upstairs.

"Mom!" Chara cried rushing down.

"Chara, it's time." Chazz said quickly.

"My car is the fastest, you can use it." Marek offered giving Chazz a key.

Chazz took it as Luna, and Leo ran down to see what's going on.

"What happened?" Leo asked nervously.

"We heard Frisk scream." Luna explained.

"Chazz had took Frisk to the Hospital." Kitsuna answered. "Sora, and Claire are coming."

"Chara do you hear that?" Leo asked. "Your brother and sister are coming."

Chara looked stunned at this.

"Chara, shouldn't you go see them?" Luna asked.

"I... Feel like something bad is going to happen." Chara admitted.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Then let's go!" Troy cried.

"Wait what's going on?" Nicolas asked.

"Long story, short version Frisk's having twins." Marek answered.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Chara ran into Frisk's hospital room. Frisk looked incredibly pale.

"Mama!" Chara cried taking her hand.

"Chara... Sorry I look so bad." Frisk apologized.

"I don't care... I know your still alive." Chara told her.

Frisk smiled before coughing. Chazz patted her back.

"It won't be much longer." Frisk smiled.

"Chara... This will take a while so why not you, Leo, and Luna go have fun?" Chazz told him.

Chara nodded hesitantly before they left. Chara looked really nervous.

"Chara..." Luna whispered before hugging him.

Chara looked surprised before he hugged her back. Leo smiled seeing that before closing his eyes only to blush.

They arrived back where the winners were discussing with Nicolas.

"...So after some careful thinking your this year's contest winner." Hakuoh smiled to him.

"Um... really?" Nicholas asked nervously. "What about my sister?"

"Your sister doesn't have what it takes." Marek answered. "She only says those things because she's a Top, and thinks she's better then anyone else."

"She's kind of right though." Leo admitted. "It isn't fair and shouldn't be that way but people like her get things other people don't. Plus the Sattelite exists and none of us would trust people from there right?"

"You know what I think?" Chara asked him.

Leo shook his head before pausing. "I don't think it's fair, don't take it that way."

"I know. But here's my point of view. It doesn't matter if were from the bottom, or the top. It doesn't matter if we live somewhere different. And it doesn't matter that we speak a different language. We all have emotions, feelings, and other things! Monsters, and Humans are one of the same!" Chara told him.

Luna blushed at that while the contest winners all smiled.

"So yes not everyone is good, or nice but that doesn't mean we can judge them wrongly." Chara told them. "And I know we can trust those at the Sattelite."

Suddenly doctors ran past.

"Huh?" Marek asked.

"Hey, hey!" Troy called as one of the doctors turned, "What's going on?"

"There were complications, Frisk Princeton is bleeding out." the doctor answered before turning to run to the room.

"Bleeding out?" Chara asked never hearing that term but is fearful, "Is that bad?"

"Very bad." Kitsuna said in horror, "Frisk is losing a lot of blood."

Chara's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

"Is Mama gonna be okay?" Chara asked about to run to Frisk's room.

"Chara don't... you'll just be in the doctor's way." Hakuoh told him.

"But... But I..." Chara trailed off.

Suddenly Chazz walked up to them looking down.

"Chazz!" Hakuoh cried running over seeing him. "How... How is she?"

Chazz didn't say anything.

"Is she...?" Kitsuna trailed off covering her mouth in horror.

"Mr. Princeton?" asked a doctor with two nurses.

Chazz turned to them.

One nurse was holding a pink blanket and the other was holding a blue one.

"They're both perfectly healthy although..." the doctor started hesitantly. "There was one strange occurrence."

"...She's gone isn't she?" Chazz asked looking down.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do." the doctor apologized.

Chara hearing that has tears crying openly. The nurses walked up to him and handed the blankets to Chara. Chara looked at them seeing the faces of his siblings. Sora and Claire were sleeping peacefully. At this Chara started crying before he ran out the hospital with them in his arms.

"Chara!" Luna cried running after him.

As Chara ran through the streets with his siblings he thinks of all the times he spent with Frisk. When she kissed his boo-boos when he was a little kid, when she celebrated his birthday with their birthday, when she sometimes scolds him when he does something bad, when he build the Ebott Rider with her helping, and when she told him she was pregnant.

He then stopped at a tree, and sat down at the base with Sora, and Claire close to his chest.

Sora had started crying and Claire was looking at him.

"Sora... Claire... I'm so sorry Mama's gone." Chara cried softly.

A light blue heart emerged from Sora as he cried while Claire tried to touch his face and a yellow heart appeared. Chara stared at them sniffing before they faded as he sees Luna was in front of him.

"Chara..." Luna started before just hugging him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Poor Chara.**

**bopdog111: He just lost his mother... Poor kid.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully Luna and his siblings can help.**

**bopdog111: What will happen now?**

**Ulrich362: Only time will tell. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next chapter: A meeting with Rex Goodwin, he knows what happened to Frisk, he has to!**


	5. Comfort! Signs of Another Signer!

**bopdog111: Chara sure needs help.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, especially after what happened.**

**bopdog111: He has his friends, family, Luna, Leo, and now his siblings.**

**Ulrich362: Though he lost his mom.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see what's going to happen.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Chara was still crying as he holds Sora, and Claire as Luna had hugged him, "L-Luna..."

"I'm so sorry Chara." Luna whispered. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I-I don't know." Chara sniffed.

Luna hugged him as everyone else ran up. Chara sobbed in her embrace.

"Chara I..." Chazz started before pausing. "Wait a second, that might work."

Chara turned to his father with tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm not sure... but something happened during your match with Jack." Chazz mentioned. "Considering everything Frisk could do, maybe there's someone who knows what that dragon was and maybe... just maybe... it could help."

"That dragon we seen when Red Dragon Archfiend, and Barrier Dragon fought?" Kitsuna asked him.

"Yeah, after everything we went through all those years ago... I don't know, something just feels wrong about what happened to Frisk." Chazz admitted. "Maybe that dragon can bring her back somehow, but I just don't know for sure."

"But where can we find info on it?" Leo asked him.

"We could talk with Kaiba." Sara suggested.

They nodded hearing that. Chazz walked over to Chara. "Do you want to stay with Leo and Luna while we talk to him?"

Chara nodded hearing that. Leo walked up. "Then we'll stay with you and your baby brother and sister."

Chara nodded sniffling a little. Leo sat down with him and Luna while the others watched before vanishing.

* * *

_At Kaibacorp..._

"And you expect me to help you with this project?" Kaiba questioned.

"It is our only chance for the world to stay safe." The man with the gray suit Chara talked to before answered.

"Trust me, if the world needs saving then..." Kaiba started before Chazz and the others appeared. "Princeton, what are you doing here?"

"We think you might know of this dragon that appeared during Chara's match with Jack." Chazz answered before looking down, "Frisk... She's gone. And we think this dragon has the power to bring her back."

"What? Frisk is gone?" Kaiba asked in shock. "Tell them exactly what you told me Goodwin, I need to call someone."

With that Kaiba walked out of the room. The man with the gray suit known as Goodman told them, "That dragon you saw was known as the Crimson Dragon. A cosmic entity that has existed for centuries."

"Spare us the details, can it bring Frisk back or not?" Chazz asked him.

"I'm afraid it can't." Goodwin shook his head. "But I believe she might have been one of the chosen."

"Chosen, what do you mean chosen?" Hakuoh questioned.

Goodwin proceeded to explain to them the history of the Crimson Dragon, and the war between it, and evil monsters known as the Earthbound Immortals.

"So anyone given the power of this Crimson Dragon is going to have to fight a war with those Earthbound Immortals?" Asgore inquired. "But how would you know who they are?"

"How that sounds a bit suspicious." Marek agreed.

"Marek, after everything we dealt with at Duel Academy this sounds suspicious to you?" Kitsuna asked before frowning. "Still... what are we going to tell Chara, there has to be something we can do... magic? Time travel?"

"The only thing we can do is gather the Signers. People chosen by the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin answered. "You already met one of them."

"Who?" Sans inquired.

"Chara Nash Princeton." Goodwin answered. "The Signers have marks of the Crimson Dragon on there arms, and they also have a dragon they wish for battle."

Chazz's eyes widened hearing that.

"You're telling us that Chara, a poor boy who's mother died needs to fight in a war by himself?" Undyne questioned angrily.

"Not by himself." Goodwin answered. "There are Sixth Signers in total, and so far only 3 are known. Chara, Jack Atlas, and a girl known as Akiza Izinski. We need to find the other three, and it is critical."

"How can we find them?" Toriel asked. "I won't allow my grandson to be put in danger by himself."

"I am hosting a tournament known as the Fortune Cup." Goodwin answered. "It will be our shot to find the rest of the Signers, and we can explain to them of the situation."

"Dragons..." Chazz whispered thoughtfully.

"Then we're entering too. The sooner we find them the better." Troy mentioned.

"HUMAN TROY IS CORRECT." Papyrus agreed.

"While I admire your loyalty I'm afraid you can't." Goodwin told them.

"Oh, and why can't we?" Asgore inquired.

"It's invintational." Goodwin answered. "You need an invitation to enter, and the Fortune Cup is all for the best duelists all around the globe who might be the Signers, and most of the spots are taken."

"Then you already know who the signers are don't you?" Alphys asked.

"I had detected signs of another Signer." Goodwin answered. "She's not the far off, and I had sent her invitation shortly."

"Her?" Sans inquired.

"Her name is Luna." Goodwin revealed.

"... Then you found two of them Goodwin." Chazz told him.

"Two?" Goodwin asked.

"Yeah, Luna's twin brother Leo." Chazz answered. "I'm sure he's one of them too."

"And how do you know this?" Goodwin asked him.

Chazz closed his eyes. "Because of a dream Chara had, of three dragons. Barrier Dragon, one sealed in a rock, and one sealed in a mechanical suit or prison. Leo has that mechanical dragon."

"A dragon sealed in a mechanical suit?" Goodwin asked hearing that. "I better look into this."

"Princeton." Kaiba said walking back into the room.

Chazz turned over, "What Kaiba?"

"I called Yugi, he's on the way." Kaiba told him.

"How is he doing with Tea?" Asriel asked him.

"Decently well." Kaiba mentioned.

He then asked, "So where's your son?"

Chazz frowned. "With Leo, Luna, Claire, and Sora. He took what happened really hard."

Kaiba nodded understanding that.

* * *

_With Chara, Leo, Luna, Sora, and Claire..._

Chara stopped crying but he was still upset.

"Chara I..." Leo started before just looking down. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm I... I'm I a monster...?" Chara asked them.

"Of course not." Luna answered immediately before pausing. "Well not a bad one anyway."

"Luna's right, if you are a monster you're one of the good ones like your friends." Leo added.

"But... I had a bad feeling... And I didn't say anything..." Chara told them.

Luna just hugged him. Chara hugged her back.

"Can we do anything?" Leo asked.

"How we can undo this." Chara answered covering his face, "Undoing that she's gone, and back."

"Um... I don't know. Maybe..." Leo started before frowning. "Can the Monsters do anything?"

Chara shook his head. Suddenly Sora and Claire started giggling. Hearing that the trio turned to them. They were looking at Chara's arm where the mark was glowing and exciting them.

"H-Huh?" Chara asked surprised noticing the eye on his arm is glowing.

"Chara?" Luna asked in surprise.

"I-I had gotten this since my duel with Jack." Chara admitted. "This was never on me."

"That dragon! Maybe that can help!" Leo cried suddenly. "Maybe it can bring Frisk back."

"The Dragon from before?" Chara asked.

"Yeah... it's worth a try at least... isn't it?" Leo asked.

"But... How can we call it out?" Chara asked him before Luna noticed something that a blue glowing heart appeared.

"Maybe Jack knows." Leo suggested not noticing the heart.

"Chara..." Luna asked nervously. "What's happening to you?"

They both noticed the heart as Chara smiled, "That is my SOUL. And my SOUL Trait is Integrity."

Luna blushed. "It's really pretty."

Chara smiled to her on that.

"Huh, Chara?"

They turned. It was Joey.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uncle Joey..." Chara looked down.

Seeing that Joey walked over. "Hey, it'll work out. Whatever's wrong, you just have to look forward and it'll be ok."

"So... I can get Mom back by doing that?" Chara asked him.

Joey's eyes widened. "Well... maybe. What happened to her, was it some creep with magic powers?"

"No..." Chara answered. "S-She had greeted Sora, and Claire to the world, and-and..."

He started to softly shed tears again. Luna hugged him again.

"That doesn't sound like her. Something's wrong." Joey frowned.

"Uh we heard she bled out." Leo told him so Chara wouldn't hear.

Joey's eyes widened. "No way."

Then something appeared from Luna.

"Luna?" Leo asked in shock.

They turned their attention to see it was a SOUL. But unlike Chara, Claire, and Sora's this one is green. Luna's eyes widened. "Um... I didn't do that did I?"

Chara looked on as he smiled, "Kindness. You SOUL Trait is Kindness, Luna."

"Well I could have told you that." Leo smiled.

"Chara, how many are there?" Luna asked.

"All in all there are 7 SOUL Traits." Chara answered. "Bravery, Integrity, Patience, Kindness, Perseverance, Justice, and the most strongest Determination."

"Shouldn't people have all of those?" Leo asked.

Chara explained to them about what he knows about the SOUL Traits.

Leo and Luna listened and nodded.

"So Frisk had the strongest one, that makes sense." Leo smiled.

Chara smiled before looking down.

"Chara!" Chazz called.

Hearing that they turned to see him. The others were running to them before Asgore explained what Goodwin told them.

"A war?" Chara asked shocked

"Yeah, but we'll help however we can." Alphys offered.

"Thanks." Chara smiled to her.

Alphys smiled as Luna gently hugged Chara.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... a war.**

**bopdog111: But can Chara get what he needs to participate?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next chapter: Huh, a mysterious guest and Leo and Luna's place? But who is he, and why does he have that criminal marker?**


	6. Meeting Yusei!

**bopdog111: Well Chara does have support.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, that's definitely a good thing.**

**bopdog111: He's gonna need it for what's on ahead.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, but then again help can come in strange places.**

**bopdog111: Speaking of which they will receive an unexpected visitor.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Chara was with his twin siblings, along with Leo, and Luna. Chazz had told him that he needs to spend some time with them since Chazz needs a bit of time. Luna was in the process of having a duel with Leo before her eyes widened and she started looking nervous.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Chara asked her.

"We need to go down, someone's in trouble." Luna told him quickly.

"Someone's in trouble?" Chara asked surprised. "Leo can you watch Sora, and Claire?"

"Sure thing." Leo nodded walking over to the twins and making silly faces to get them to laugh.

With that Chara, and Luna walked down to see what's going on. Just after they reached the garage they saw someone on a red Duel Runner race by only to crash and lose consciousness.

"Oh my gosh!" Chara gasped.

"We have to do something." Luna said quickly.

Chara nodded as they ran. That's when they noticed the rider had a very recognizable criminal mark going down the side of his face causing Luna to take a step back out of fear. Chara looked surprised before he shook his head, "Come on Luna."

"Right." Luna replied uncertainly.

With that they helped the man to Leo, and Luna's penthouse as Chara opened the door, "Leo help us get him to the couch."

Leo looked over before nodding as Luna walked over to Sora and Claire. When they managed to put him on Chara looked over for any injuries.

"Chara... he's a criminal." Luna mentioned nervously.

"So?" Chara asked. "That doesn't mean that he can't get help. Everything deserves respect, and a second chance."

He noticed Luna looked scared. "What if he tries to hurt us?"

"I'll make sure he won't." Chara answered patting his chest with his arm. "I promise you that."

Luna blushed slightly and looked to the side.

A few minutes passed before the mysterious man slowly started waking up.

"Hey don't move too much." Chara told him. "You alright?"

"I think so... where am I?" the person asked before wincing. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Chara asked.

"To be honest, I don't remember a lot. Who are you?" the person asked curiously.

"I'm Chara Nash Princeton sir." Chara introduced. "It's nice to meet you. Do you remember your name?"

"Nice to meet you too Chara." the person said before pausing and frowning. "It's all a blank."

"Well can I get you something to drink?" Chara offered.

"Just water." the person answered. "Thank you."

As he said that he looked around before noticing the babies and his eyes widened. "Are those yours?"

Chara looked before answering, "There my siblings. Sora, and Claire."

He walked, and handed the person a bottle of water.

"Thanks, they looked really cute." the person smiled. "Sorry about this."

"Oh it's good in my book." Chara smiled. "Leo, Luna!"

They walked over to Chara.

"Is he ok?" Leo asked.

"He said he doesn't remember much, and can't remember his name." Chara answered. "He might've gotten a blow to head."

"Maybe we can help him get his memory back." Luna suggested.

"Well I don't know how." Chara said.

"Well if he's a Turbo Duelist maybe it means he knows Jack." Leo suggested.

At the mention of that name the young man's expression briefly darkened.

"Yeah I think he does." Chara said before turning, "Sir do you-Hey is something wrong?"

"Just a weird feeling, is everything alright?" the man asked.

"Yeah. We saw you crashing with a red Duel Runner." Chara told him. "Do you know someone named Jack Atlas?"

"Is he the one on the posters?" the person asked.

"Yeah right there." Chara said gesturing to a Jack Atlas poster.

The young man looked at the poster as Chara noticed a mix of sadness, and recognition in his eyes before it faded. Chara looked a bit surprised at that.

"He looks pretty famous." the young man mentioned. "You said I crashed a duel runner?"

"Yeah." Chara nodded. "I had took it over to a place where I can work on it later for some repairs."

The young man nodded before frowning. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's okay sir." Chara told him. "I wouldn't leave you out there."

"Hey I have an idea!" Leo mentioned suddenly.

They turned to him.

"We can have a duel." Leo grinned. "Oh, or a tag-duel."

"A Duel?" Chara asked surprised, "Yeah that can work. Maybe a Duel can job his memory."

"It's worth a try." the young man nodded.

"But where can we have one?" Chara asked.

Leo just grinned before gesturing to the roof.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Leo, and the person were ready as Chara offered, "Leo you can always use mine."

He was asking that because Leo's duel disk is too big.

"I'll be ok." Leo answered. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." the young man nodded.

Chara walked sitting next to Luna, and picked up Sora while Luna also holds Clare. "Luna how does your brother duel?"

"With a lot of confidence." Luna answered.

Chara nodded as they watched.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: In The End by Lickin Park)**

**Leo: 4000**

**?: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

"Alright time to get started!" Leo called drawing as he grinned, "That's what I'm talking about! I'll start by summoning Morphtronic Celfon!"

At that a phone appeared before it morphed into a robot.

* * *

_Morphtronic Celfon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck._  
_● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

"Well now. No wonder it's called Morphtronic." Chara remarked, "Because there Machines that morph into robots."

The young man smiled seeing that.

"And now I play Celfon's ability! While in attack mode I can dial Celfon to a random number, and whatever it lands on I pick up the top cards of my deck that are the same number, and then summon a Morphtronic that is one of the cards." Leo grinned. "Dial onn-"

He nearly fell down from the weight.

"Are you sure your okay?" Chara asked him.

"Maybe after the duel we can take a look at your Duel Disc." Luna suggested. "Mine's big too."

"Well maybe after I can get it to a smaller size." Chara told them. "I did made a Duel Runner from scratch after all."

"Huh?" the young man asked in surprise.

"Anyway back to the duel!" Leo grinned. "Dial on!"

The numbers flashed before landing on 3.

"And it's three!" Leo picked up the top three cards before grinning, "And the Morphtronic is Morphtronic Magnen!"

With that a magnet appeared in place before forming to a robot itself.

* * *

_Morphtronic Magnen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_● While in Attack Position: If your opponent controls a face-up monster, this card can only select their highest ATK monster as an attack target._  
_● While in Defense Position: Your opponent cannot select another monster as an attack target._

* * *

"Two monsters on his first turn, that's not bad." Chara smiled.

"And now I'll place a card down. Your move." Leo grinned.

? 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by summoning Speed Warrior in attack mode." the young man said calmly as a gray goggled warrior appeared.

* * *

_Speed Warrior_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 400_

_During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This monster's special ability doubles his attack points the turn I summon him. So Speed Warrior can attack your Morphtronic Magnen!"

_Speed Warrior: **(ATK: 900 * 2 = 1800)**_

The gray warrior charged at Magnen.

Leo called, "I play my face-down card, Morphtransition!"

* * *

_Morphtransition_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack, and change the battle position of the selected "Morphtronic" monster._

* * *

"When you attack a Morphtronic your attack is cancelled, and Magnen is switched to defense mode!" Leo called as Magnen turned to a magnet.

Speed Warrior stopped its attack.

"Alright, then I'll end my move." the young man mentioned.

_Speed Warrior: **(ATK: 1800/2 = 900)**_

"Wow, Leo's pretty good." Chara complimented.

* * *

**Leo: 4000**

**?: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Leo drew, and grinned "Okay! I summon another Morphtronic Magnen!"

A second magnet appeared.

The young man nodded seeing that.

Then the magnets both shifted to where they generate a wave together.

Chara looked surprised as Leo explained, "You see when in defense mode Magnen protects my other monsters from battle. But when there's another Magnen protects the first from being attacked, and vice versa."

"So with that together that means our friend can't attack at all." Chara said impressed, "Now that is quite a lockdown method."

"And now next up I use Celfon's ability again!" Leo called as Celfon dialed before landing on two, "Okay two."

He drew before grinning, "Alright! Morphtronic Datatron on the house!"

At that a lighter appeared before morphing to a robot.

* * *

_Morphtronic Datatron_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Pyro_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster to inflict 600 damage to your opponent._  
_● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Leo's really skilled, a little practice and he might be a champion." Chara smiled.

"Then next up I activate the spell, Gadget Box!" Leo grinned.

* * *

_Gadget Box_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. After you use this effect 3 times, destroy this card._

* * *

"Once a turn, I can summon a Gadget Token to the field!" Leo called as a Gadget monster appeared.

* * *

_Gadget Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Summoned with the effect of "Gadget Box"._

* * *

"And now by using Datatron's attack mode ability by sacrificing my token you take 600 smackaroos to your Life Points!" Leo called as the token vanished as Datatron fired a stream of fire to the young man.

The young man braced himself from the flames.

**(?: 3400)**

"Well Leo sure has an interesting strategy. But nothing is one without some flaws." Chara told Luna.

Luna nodded in agreement.

"Okay your move now!" Leo grinned.

? 2nd turn:

The young man drew his card and smiled. "You're strong Leo, but your move has a fatal flaw."

"Huh?" Leo asked confused.

"I activate the Card Rotator spell card, you see by sending a card to the graveyard this spell switches the battle mode of every monster on your field." the young man explained as he discarded a card.

* * *

_Card Rotator_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. Change the battle positions of all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked shocked as the four robots revert there positions.

"Next up I'll summon the Junk Synchro tuner monster, and his effect revives the Nitro Synchro I discarded." the young man explained.

* * *

_Junk Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 500_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated._

* * *

_Nitro Synchron_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 100_

_If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a "Nitro" Synchro Monster, draw 1 card._

* * *

"Oh man! This means you can summon a level 7 Synchro Monster!" Leo cried seeing this.

Chara said confused, "Uh Leo you got that wrong."

"What do you mean? He has a level 3, a level 2, and another level 2! That means he can summon a Level 7 Synchro Monster!" Leo cried.

"That maybe true but in order to Synchro Summon I can only use one tuner." the young man explained.

Luna added, "Junk Synchron, and Nitro Synchron are Tuner monsters so he can't use both."

"However if he uses one of them with Speed Warrior first to summon either a level 4, or level 5 Synchro Monster then he can use the other Tuner to summon a level 7 Synchro Monster." Chara finished.

"That's right, so now level three Junk Synchro tunes with level two Speed Warrior!" the young man stated as Junk Synchron turned into three green rings and Speed Warrior became two stars.

**(LV: 3 + 2 = 5)**

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

A purple warrior looking like Junk Synchron appeared ready.

* * *

_Junk Warrior_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1300_

_"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up Level 2 and lower monsters you control._

* * *

"Then I'll tune level two Nitro Synchro with level five Junk Warrior in order to Synchro Summon one of my favorites."

Junk Warrior turned into five stars while Nitro Synchron became two green rings.

**(LV: 5 + 2 = 7)**

"Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

A gray warrior that looks tough appeared.

* * *

_Nitro Warrior_

_Fire Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Nitro Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card, this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. Once per turn, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can change 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls to Attack Position, and attack it with this card._

* * *

The computer then explained, **_"Nitro Warrior is a level seven, fire attribute Synchro Monster, with 2800 attack points, and 1800 defense points."_**

"You said one of your favorites!" Leo cried with a grin, "Does that mean you remember who you are? Did it work?"

"Yeah, I think it did." the young man smiled. "Now then, Nitro Warrior attack one of Leo's Morphtronic Magnens."

Nitro Warrior charged at the Magnen, and destroyed it. **(Leo: 2000)**

Chara smiled, "You fought good Leo, but in the end our friend wins."

"Huh, why?" Luna asked.

"You see Luna, Nitro Warrior has one ability that makes it a really good card." Chara answered. "See when Nitro Warrior destroys a monster in battle he can switch one of the opponent's monsters from defense mode to attack mode, and then make a second attack to it."

"That's right." the young man confirmed as Morphtronic Celfon switched into attack mode and Leo started to panic.

"Sorry, but I win this one. Nitro Warrior end this duel!"

Nitro Warrior charged before kicking Celfon breaking it in half.

* * *

**Leo: 0000**

**?: 3400**

**? wins the duel!**

* * *

Leo landed on his butt before looking down. He then sees Chara was offering him his hand. Leo smiled taking it. "Thanks. I was hoping I'd win."

"But did you have fun?" Chara asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I did." Leo smiled before the young man walked up to them.

"Thanks, the duel was a big help Leo."

He nodded as Chara told Leo, "You see Leo, Mom have taught me that-"

He then paused before he continued looking troubled, "I-I mean Dad have taught me that it doesn't matter who wins or loses. The most important thing in dueling is having fun. If you don't have that then what's the point of dueling?"

Luna hugged him as the young man frowned.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

Leo knew that he needs an answer but isn't sure how too, "Uh... Well Chara lost his Mother sometime ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." the young man apologized. "That must be painful."

Chara shook his head with a soft smile, "It's fine. You didn't know."

Sora started to cry at that. Chara walked over to help his brother. Claire was trying to hug him but Sora looked really upset. Chara took them both in his arms.

"If you ask me they're lucky to have you." the young man mentioned.

Chara smiled before turning to him, "You said the duel helped you out. Do you now remember who you are?"

"Yeah, my name's Yusei Fudo." the young man answered. "Actually, Jack and I have some history."

"So your a friend of his?" Leo asked him.

"That's... complicated, but basically..." Yusei started before pausing. "Huh, you have one too?"

They noticed that Chara's mark is exposed. "Oh yeah... Ever since I dueled Jack, I had this with me, and-Wait you said 'too'. Does that mean you have one?"

Yusei nodded before taking off his glove to reveal a crimson tail marking. "I got it when I was dueling Jack not long ago. This dragon appeared before our duel ended."

"By dragon you mean the Crimson Dragon?" Chara asked.

"Yeah, apparently this mark is connected to it, and Jack definitely had one too." Yusei mentioned before frowning. "I should leave."

"Wha-Why?" Leo asked.

"I'm from the Satellite." Yusei answered simply. "And I entered the city Illegally. You shouldn't get in trouble because of me."

"I can talk to Sector Security's Director to let it slide." Chara offered. "Besides your someone of great importance to us."

Yusei's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"Yeah I'll explain it to you Mr. Fudo." Chara nodded, "That is if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Yusei nodded only to pause. "Wait a second, you look kind of familiar. Have I seen your face before?"

"You know someone named Frisk or Chazz?" Chara asked him.

Yusei's eyes widened. "Frisk Kumar Princeton right?"

"Yeah that's her. I'm her son." Chara revealed.

"I'm sorry, from what I managed to hear she sounded like an absolutely incredible person." Yusei admitted.

"And she is." Chara said looking down, "She done many incredible acts, and managed to have it all. Why did she have to leave like this?"

Ring Ring Ring.

Curious Leo walked, and answered "Hello?"

_"Leo, it's Chazz. Can I talk to Chara?"_

"Chara?" Leo asked as they turned, "It's your dad."

Chara walked before taking the phone, "Yes Dad? Is something wrong?"

_"Yeah, something's very wrong."_ Chazz answered._ "Kaiba did some looking into it and there's a chance one of the doctor's killed Frisk."_

"Huh? So it wasn't Childbirth?" Chara asked shocked.

_"No it wasn't, from what he told me Frisk was weak from the delivery but could have recovered until someone surgically tore her up from inside. There was a brief period where she was asleep and no doctor should have been in the room but Kaiba thinks maybe someone was."_ Chazz answered.

Chara hearing that froze as the phone fell out of his hand.

"Chara?" Luna asked nervously.

"..." Chara didn't answer falling to his knees.

Luna hugged Chara seeing that.

"It... It wasn't childbirth..." Chara said with tears started to run down.

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"D-Dad... He said he that one of the doctors... Might've surgically tore her up..." Chara sniffed.

Luna gasped in horror as Leo's eyes widened. When he finished it was the breaking point starting to break down. Luna held Chara while fighting back her own tears. "I'm so sorry Chara."

Chara hugged her back tight.

"Should... should we tell the monsters?" Leo asked.

Chara shook his head, "Not now. Sans, Undyne, or Asriel hears it they'll destroy things."

Leo nodded hearing that.

"Can we do anything?" Luna asked.

Chara grabbed the phone, and bid his father bye before hanging up, "We should gather the Signers so that we can get the Crimson Dragon's help."

"You know who the others are?" Yusei asked.

"Mr. Goodwin told us that only one other one is confirmed named Akiza Izinski." Chara answered. "And we just need to find two more."

"Then we should try and find her." Leo suggested.

Chara nodded agreeing to that, "Before we can go I better modify your Duel Disks, and get Yusei's Duel Runner fixed."

"Actually, I can handle my runner." Yusei mentioned. "I built it myself so I should be able to repair it."

Chara nodded a little surprised before saying, "In that case I'll get to work on your Duel Disks."

"Thanks Chara." Leo mentioned.

Chara nodded.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

Chara wiped his forehead. "Okay. What do you think?"

Leo and Luna looked at their respective Duel Discs and smiled.

"This is awesome, thanks Chara." Leo grinned.

Chara nodded smiling. "I better call Alphys."

He called her.

_"Hello, Chara?"_ Alphys answered.

"Hey Alphys. Is the Ebott Rider fixed?" Chara asked.

_"Yeah, it's good as new."_ Alphys answered.

"Okay. Can you get Sans to send it over please?" Chara asked her.

_"Sure, I'll have him bring it to the front of the building."_ Alphys offered.

Chara said, "Thanks." Before hanging up as he walked down. "Come on."

"What about Claire and Sora?" Leo asked.

Chara took them both in his arms. They tried to move closer to him. Chara put them close as they walked down to outside.

"Hey kid." Sans waved while standing next to the Ebott Rider.

"Hey Sans." Chara smiled, "Thanks from bringing the Ebbot Rider back here."

"No problem." Sans mentioned.

Chara looked over the Ebbot Rider, and smiled, "Nice to see it's back to normal."

Yusei took a look before smiling. "You made this?"

"By myself." Chara answered handing Sora to Leo, and Claire to Luna as he said, "Ever since an accident, Dad founded out for me to have another shot at Turbo Dueling, and this was the result."

"It looks incredible." Yusei smiled. "Maybe we can talk about it sometime."

"How's your Duel Runner coming along?" Chara asked him.

"Great, it's in the garage." Yusei answered.

Chara nodded hearing that before he hopped on, "Just needed to make sure it can go fast."

Yusei nodded at that. Chara carefully wheeled to a area before he sped around. Leo, Luna, and Yusei all watched as Sans seemed to vanish. Chara stopped as he smiled, "Yep. It still got."

"That's good." Luna smiled.

"With this we can find Akiza." Chara nodded. "All four of us will."

"Do we even know who Akiza is?" Leo asked.

"Uh no." Chara answered sheepishly.

"That might making finding her a little harder Leo." Luna pointed out.

"But we can... And get Mom back." Chara said having tears in his eyes remembering.

Leo looked down in thought before his eyes widened. "I know!"

They turned to him hearing that.

"Why don't we ask Sector Security who she is?" Leo suggested.

"I... Don't think that's a good idea." Chara admitted.

"Huh, why not?" Leo asked.

Chara points at Yusei. "Sector Security will arrest Yusei, and we haven't informed Goodwin about him being a Signer. If we try to get to there Headquarters with Goodwin telling them to chill then we can't bring them together."

"We don't all have to go though." Leo pointed out. "Yusei and I can stay with the twins while you and Luna ask him right?"

"Well we sort of need a grown up to be with us." Chara answered.

"Oh... never mind then." Leo apologized.

"We can still find her even without Sector Security. But we need all the help we can get without attracting too much attention." Chara said, "Yusei do you know anyone from here that can help?"

Yusei closed his eyes in thought before nodding. "Yeah I know someone. We need to head upstairs so I can give him a call."

They nodded as Chara placed the Ebbot Rider with Yusei's Duel Runner before they walked upstairs. When they arrived a video call was beeping. They walked as Leo answered. It was a brown-haired kid wearing glasses.

"Leo where have you been, she's going to show up any minute."

"Who's this Leo?" Chara asked him.

"A friend of mine named Dexter." Leo answered before his eyes widened. "Wait do you mean her?"

"Yes I mean her, the Black Rose Leo." Dexter answered.

"The what?" Chara asked confused.

"The Black Rose, they say she's a witch." Leo explained as Dexter told him where to find her. "She's supposed to have powers and can make her cards real and..."

"Wait what? Then she might be a Signer." Chara realized.

Dexter looked at them in confusion before hanging up.

"It's more than that, she might be Akiza!" Leo added with a grin.

Chara widen his eyes, "Then we need to get there, and fast! Yusei still call your friend so we can get help in case we haven't yet there."

"I'll see what he can do, but be careful." Yusei mentioned.

They nodded before running off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... on one hand Chara, Leo, and Luna have met Yusei who is incredibly kind and also another Signer and are potentially going to meet another one of them named Akiza, while on the other it turns out Frisk was murdered.**

**bopdog111: Can they manage to convince to Akiza they need her?**

**Ulrich362: It won't be easy that's for sure.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter**

**Next Chapter: A masked figure wielding a rose covered dragon, but why is she so hateful to me and Yusei?**


	7. The Black Rose!

**bopdog111: Well Leo, and the others are after this Black Rose.**

**Ulrich362: True, and if she is Akiza like they think and she ends up being another Signer that would make five.**

**bopdog111: But will it be as easy as it sounds?**

**Ulrich362: More than likely not, but there's only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Do you think we're right Chara?" Leo asked.

"It's our only chance." Chara answered. "If the Black Rose is Akiza then it's critical we check it out.

"I know." Leo nodded. "Hopefully she'll agree to help us and maybe... maybe we can find some way to bring your mom back."

Chara nodded hearing that. They continued running before they reached a large crowd of people.

"Whoa... This is a huge crowd." Chara said amazed.

"Yeah, she has to be..." Leo started only for his eyes to widen as Chara's mark began glowing.

Chara looked as he sensed it's coming from deep in the crowd, "Yeah she's in there."

"How are we going to get her Chara?" Leo asked just before someone screamed and the crowd started trying to run and shove past each other.

"...I think that's your answer." Chara said avoiding the shoves.

Leo nodded before following Chara as they eventually reached the front of the crowd where a hooded figure wearing a white mask was watching the retreating crowd.

_'That must be here.'_ Chara thought before giving a smile to the hooded figure, "Hi Miss."

The figure turned to Chara. "Are you going to be my next victim?"

"No I just want to talk with you ma'am." Chara answered not fazed by her question. "We just need to ask you some questions that are important."

"What questions could you..." the figure started before stepping back in shock. "What do you want with me?"

"Hey don't worry. We don't want to hurt you or anything." Chara told her. "We just want to be your friends, and your help."

"I don't need your help, you have one of those wretched marks! Stay away from me!" the figure cried before holding up a card as a pillar of light appeared before Chara noticed the silhouette of a dragon and the figure vanished.

"Hey wait!" Chara called but she got away, "Man she's gone."

"What do we do now?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"Well... She did had a dragon so that's one thing. But she said 'wretched marks'." Chara told him, "Maybe she just wanted a Normal Life?"

Leo nodded at that. "Everybody's scared of the Black Rose, and look over there, can you blame them?"

Leo pointed to where buildings were collapsed and the ground was torn apart. Chara looked as he said, "Maybe she can't control what abilities she has, and these 'people' are ridiculing her about it."

"Then we need to help her, signer or not." Leo argued.

"Agreed." Chara nodded, "But where could she be by now?"

"I don't know." Leo admitted. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Chara answered, "Come on we better head back, and keep an eye out for her."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Leo nodded.

"Chara, what are you doing here?"

Hearing that they turned to see. Jaden was walking up to them. "You guys know it's dangerous here right?"

"That's why we're here. We need to look for the Black Rose, Uncle Jaden." Chara answered.

"You mind explaining that one?" Jaden inquired. "She's supposedly an incredibly dangerous witch."

"She's not a witch!" Chara yelled. "She's just a innocent girl that is being wronged for not controlling her powers!"

"Chara after everything your mom went through... after everything that happened to us at Duel Academy do you really think I'd call her evil just because she's supposed to be a witch?" Jaden questioned. "If she is, who really cares. It's the person that matters, not the powers she has. All I said was she's supposed to be dangerous based on what I've heard."

"Well she's not dangerous. She just needs help." Chara told him.

Jaden smiled. "In that case why don't you let your grandma and grandpa know to expect some company. I'll let the others know and we can figure out a plan to help her."

"Okay Uncle Jaden. But be careful. She doesn't seem to fond of the Signers." Chara told him.

"I'll be alright, and maybe with everyone thinking together we can come up with a plan." Jaden mentioned before looking down. "Plus... you and Chazz probably need some company around now."

"...So you heard." Chara said looking down sadly.

"We all did." Jaden answered before hugging Chara. "I'm sorry, nobody knew that would happen."

Chara hugged him back. "Oh... This is Leo."

Jaden turned to him and smiled. "Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you Leo."

Leo nodded hearing that, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm going to let everybody know to meet up. See you later Chara." Jaden mentioned before walking off.

When he is gone Chara placed his hand on a pole looking down, and started to tear up. Leo moved to try and comfort him only to pause and just look down. "I'm sorry Chara."

"Why did this happen? What had them do that to her?" Chara sniffed.

"I don't know." Leo admitted before frowning. "Maybe it was someone from when she was at Duel Academy? One of those people he mentioned?"

"No. Everyone liked her, and they viewed her as a great friend." Chara answered before out of bottled up stressed kicked the pole. "I need answers!"

"Wait a second! Don't hospitals have cameras?" Leo asked unaware that the hooded figure was listening from the shadows.

Chara hearing that gasped, "Oh course the security cameras! That'll tell us what happened! Come on we gotta go there!"

Leo nodded. "Should we tell your dad?"

"Yeah he has to know." Chara nodded before they ran off

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I'm worried." Luna admitted while gently rocking Sora to sleep.

Yusei asked, "About what?"

"Leo and Chara." Luna admitted. "What if something happened?"

"I feel worried too. But I think Chara knows when to get out." Yusei answered.

Luna nodded. "Yeah."

Sora cooed before falling asleep snuggling close to Luna. Luna smiled before gently putting Sora in his crib and picking up Claire to do the same thing. Claire giggled reaching her hand, and gently smack her on the nose. Luna smiled before gently rocking Claire only to turn to Yusei. "Do you think we can do something to help his mom?"

"I hope so." Yusei answered.

Luna nodded before looking down at Claire and smiling.

"Your really good with kids." Yusei smiled, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Luna blushed. "I just want to try and cheer them up and make them happy."

Claire giggled snuggling to her closing her eyes before falling asleep. Luna smiled and put Claire down next to Sora before closing her eyes. "I don't know if they're lucky or not."

Yusei looked on hearing that.

"They never got to know their mom, so it probably doesn't hurt them like it hurt Chara." Luna explained. "I wish there was something we could have done."

"I wish that too." Yusei told her.

She nodded before closing her eyes. _'Chara...'_

* * *

_At the hospital..._

Chara, and Leo arrived. Chara started to open the door before pausing and looking away. "I can't."

Leo patted his back. Chara turned to Leo before closing his eyes and nodding before they walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me."

The receptionist looked, and asked "Yes?"

"My name's Chara Nash Princeton, Frisk Kumar Princeton's son. I..." Chara started only to look down sadly. "I wanted to know if there was any way I could see the security footage for her room."

"Well let me access a recording of it. What date?" the receptionist asked him.

Chara gave the date before pausing. "... the day my brother and sister were born."

The receptionist nodded before typing it on her computer. Chara waited nervously for the footage as unknown to him his anxiety and fear was being felt by the other Signers through their marks. Yusei feel it looking surprised.

Jack was practicing until he feel causing him to stop for a moment.

In a water tube was a arm with a crimson dragon head as it glowed.

A crimson haired woman feels it, and looked serious.

The receptionist founded the image as she said, "Okay. Found it."

Chara looked at the screen before stepping back. "You watch it Leo."

Leo looked worried before nodding looking over to see.

* * *

_Footage..._

_The footage showed Chara walking out of the room with Frisk smiling before lying down as a few doctors went in and out of the room. Eventually it showed the babies being born and a doctor telling Frisk to lie down and rest before another doctor walked into the room looking dazed and confused before he picked up a scalpel and stood over Frisk before doing something unseen and walking out of the room as a purple glow on his arm vanished._

* * *

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "Miss who was that?"

The receptionist looked in for the info on the doctor. Chara looked incredibly upset having seen just a few seconds of the footage. Leo rubbed his back at that. Chara broke down and started to cry.

"Dr. Daniel Standfield." the receptionist told them.

"Thank you." Leo said politely before leaving with Chara.

Chara soon can't help it, and punched the Hospital's wall.

"Chara..." Leo started before closing his eyes. "We should tell everybody what happened."

"I..." He trailed off.

"Come on, let's head back so everybody can meet up at your grandma and grandpa's house." Leo suggested.

Chara sniffed before nodding. Leo took his hand as they headed back to the penthouse. They arrived back as Luna, and Yusei looked over.

Chara was trembling and in practically in tears while Leo looked down was trembling and in practically in tears while Leo looked down sadly.

"Did the Black Rose do something to you two?" Yusei asked surprised.

"No... she's a signer though." Leo answered. "Actually... we went to the hospital and saw the footage. We saw what happened to Frisk."

"You did?" Luna asked shocked.

Chara broke down into tears again. Then the twins started cry reaching out toward Chara. He hesitantly picked them up and hugged them close to his heart. They snuggled close to their big brother. Chara held them while Leo explained what he saw to Yusei and Luna.

"She said his name was Dr. Daniel Standfield." Leo finished.

The two looked incredibly shocked before Luna looked down.

"Actually, we were planning to meet up with Chara's friends at his grandparents house so we could come up with a plan." Leo mentioned.

"Can they handle me?" Yusei asked directing to his criminal mark.

"You're a good person." Luna mentioned. "They'll be able to see that."

Yusei nodded hearing that before unexpectedly Chara hugged Luna tight catching them off-guard. Luna blushed before hugging Chara back. Chara was sobbing.

"Oh Chara..." Luna whispered sadly as she held him.

Leo, and Yusei looked on sad as they turned to each other.

* * *

_Later..._

They were heading over to Toriel, and Asgore's house. When they arrived they noticed a lot of people there, all of the monsters, the contest winners, and the fallen children. They looked around at everything.

"Chara, who's your friend?" inquired a familiar voice.

They turned. It was Sans but he was looking at Yusei suspiciously. "This a friend of yours Chara?"

"Y-Yes he is Sans." Chara answered wiping his eyes.

Sans took a look at Yusei before offering his hand. "Like Chara said my name's Sans."

Yusei shook his hand while being careful of Sora. "Yusei Fudo."

When he took Sans hand a farting sound echoed. Hearing that the twins, and Yusei looked around. "Who ripped one?"

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Always funny." Sans chuckled.

That made the baby twins giggle as it also make Chara chuckle a little as he told the three, "You'll get used to it. Sans uses a lot of puns, and jokes."

"So why are we all here?" Aster questioned. "What's going on Chara?"

That instantly killed Chara's laughter as he looked down.

"Chara?" Atticus asked uncertainly.

"Mom... Wasn't killed by Childbirth..." Chara's eyes started to rain. "It was murder..."

The entire room went silent hearing that.

"... what?" Asriel questioned.

Chara started to break down, "D-Dad said... T-That..."

He covered his face sobbing hard. Luna hugged him again before Rebecca walked over and held them both. "Oh Chara..."

Chara cried hard, "G-Granny..."

"I'm right here Chara." Rebecca told him. "We all are."

Chara continued crying in her, and Luna's arms. Leo looked down before explaining what they learned and also mentioning the encounter with the Black Rose who was almost definitely another Signer. When he finished they looked horrified to learn.

"Should I see if dad can get any answers?" Marek asked. "Maybe Yugi knows something about this."

"We gotta know what happened to Dr. Stanfields." Sara said scared before rubbing her stomach. "I would hate for the same to happen to me."

"Do you think he remembers what happen?" Alton asked.

"He pro..." Leo started before his eyes widened. "Wait, what did Goodwin say Chara? Something about the Signers?"

Chara sniffed as he tries to think.

That's when Chara remembered them explaining the war between the Signers and the Earthbound Immortals.

"T-They were... In war with the Earthbound... Immortals." Chara sniffed.

"Chara... what if they did it to hurt you?" Alexis asked.

"H-Huh?" Chara asked.

"What if the reason Frisk was attacked, was just because you're a Signer and that doctor wanted to hurt you so they could win the battle." Alexis explained.

Chara looked down shocked before he started crying full-force, "I-I killed Mommy!"

With that he ran upstairs.

"I didn't... that's not what I..." Alexis started before just looking down.

"I'll go talk with him." Luna said walking upstairs as Jaden hugged Alexis.

As Luna walked up she could hear Chara sobbing. She looked into a room where Chara was sobbing on a pillow.

"M-Mom... I'm so sorry..." Chara sobbed.

Luna just walked in and gently tried rubbing Chara's back.

"L-Luna..." Even thought Chara can't see who he can tell who is with him. It's one of his special traits which he can tell. "W-Why are you..."

"You shouldn't be alone Chara, and it isn't your fault." Luna answered softly.

"B-But..." Chara stopped.

Suddenly they heard someone knocking at the door.

"It's unlocked." Luna told the knocker.

It was a red-haired woman they'd never met before. "Chara Nash Princeton?"

Hearing that he turned showing tears were leaking.

The woman met his eyes before frowning. "There's a way to save your mother."

"T-There's is...?" Chara asked.

"Yes, Sayer has the power to stop her death." the woman told him before frowning as she revealed a marking shaped like a dragon's foot on her arm.

Luna widen her eyes before Chara looked pulling his sleeve showing his Dragon's Eye, "Then... your Akiza."

"These marks bring nothing but suffering. You're still young, come with me and Sayer will help you save your mother." Akiza told him.

"B-But... T-There is a war that we need to stop..." Chara told her. "O-Only we can stop it..."

"Who told you that?" Akiza questioned.

"M-Mr. Goodwin..." Chara sniffed. "A-Against these monsters c-called Earthbound Immortals..."

"Isn't it strange, Goodwin knew about this war and did nothing to help your mother." Akiza pointed out. "Can you really feel right fighting for someone like him? I'm giving you the chance to come and save your mother's life Chara. Don't let that mark control your life."

"I-I'm not..." Chara told her. "H-He might've not known... That this would happen... Just as that people are treating you... Unfairly for your powers being out of control..."

Akiza looked at Chara before closing her eyes. "I'll only ask one more time, are you going to come with me or stay here? Sayer can save your mother... Goodwin can't."

Chara sniffed before asking, "W-Would you give me time to t-think it over please Ms. Izinski?"

"Of course, do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" Akiza asked.

Chara pulled out his pack handing her them. Akiza nodded before writing something down. "If you decide to come, this is where you'll find the Arcadia Movement. I know coming from a stranger it doesn't mean anything but you don't deserve feel that much pain and heartache."

With that she left the room. Chara sniffed. Luna just gently hugged him. "I'm right here Chara."

Chara hugged her back before he said, "Your a great friend Luna."

Luna just smiled gently. Chara then asked, "L-Luna... T-This is sudden... B-But can you answer me something?"

"Of course I can." Luna answered.

"W-What if... I say y-your more then a f-friend...?" Chara asked sniffing while his cheeks turn a little red.

Luna blushed hearing that before closing her eyes. "I would say... I feel the same."

With that Chara held his hug on her a little tighter. Luna blushed a bit more but hugged him back.

"Luna... Don't ever leave..." Chara requested.

"I promise, I won't." Luna promised.

* * *

**bopdog111: From love, comes great responsibility.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely.**

**bopdog111: They met the Black Rose, and learned of what really happened. And as a result Akiza who is the Black Rose had offered Chara a chance to stop it. What would happen?**

**Ulrich362: Who can say, though with Akiza confirmed to be the fifth Signer... whatever it is Goodwin's planning will likely start soon.**

**bopdog111: But can Chara make his decision in time?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: It's finally starting the Fortune Cup, but what's really going on behind the scenes and which side should I trust?**


	8. Start of the Fortune Cup!

**bopdog111: Well this is it.**

**Ulrich362: The Fortune Cup. All of the pieces are in place but where will they fall?**

**bopdog111: More importantly what will happen?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Akiza's offer to Chara and he was still anxious about what to do. He was in his room still thinking about it.

"Chara, are you busy?" Toriel's voice inquired.

"Still thinking about Akiza's offer Grandma." Chara answered.

"Well whatever you decide you know that we're all going to support you." Toriel smiled. "Especially Luna."

Chara blushed before nodding. Toriel smiled. "Well, the tournament starts tomorrow so is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't know... Did you make your pie?" Chara asked her.

"Of course." Toriel smiled gently.

Chara smiled nodding. Toriel took his hand as they walked down. They see Asriel, Asgore, Leo, Luna, and the two Skeleton Brothers with Papyrus making something on the stove.

"AH HUMAN CHARA! GLAD TO SEE YOUR HERE!" Papyrus grinned. "HUMAN LEO, AND HUMAN LUNA JUST TOLD US OF THEIR ACCEPTANCE TO THE FORTUNE CUP."

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "The three of us are a team right?"

Chara nodded as he said, "Yeah we are."

Luna smiled at that before frowning. "Are you ok Chara?"

Chara answered, "Still thinking about Akiza's decision."

Luna nodded in understanding. "Well if it means anything I'll stay with you either way."

Chara smiled to her, "Thanks Luna."

She smiled back.

"AND YOUR IN TIME FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS SPAGETTI!" Papyrus grinned.

Chara couldn't help but smile at that. "Well then we're super lucky."

Leo looked curious at that.

"Don't worry, it's good." Chara reassured him. "You might even say, great."

"Yeah that's the way she said it kid." Sans smiled.

Leo suddenly frowned. "May I be excused for a minute?"

Luna patted his back.

"Oh yeah, by the way. Alphys mentioned she upgraded the Ebott Rider." Sans mentioned.

"She did?" Chara asked surprised.

"Yeah, nothing huge just added a dimensional box to it in case you wanted to hold onto anything." Sans explained.

Chara nodded hearing that.

* * *

_The next day..._

Leo and Luna had decided to head to the stadium with Chara in preparation for the tournament. Chara was checking over his deck.

"Chara?" Luna's voice asked walking into the room. "Are you busy?"

Chara looked over before saying, "Nervous..."

Luna nodded in understanding before walking up to him. "I feel the same way, but if we're together it'll be ok right?"

Chara smiled nodding. Luna smiled at that before blushing slightly as she kissed Chara's cheek. Chara blushed when she did that. She offered her hand. "Well, ready to go?"

He smiled before taking it. With that the two of them walked down. Chara's heart felt thumping his chest the closer he walked. Luna gently squeezed his hand before they met up with Yusei. Yusei turned, and nodded "Good luck to you two."

"Good luck to you too Yusei." Leo pointed out as someone walked up to them.

"Chara." Akiza said calmly.

Chara turned, and said "Akiza."

"Do you have a minute before the competition?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah." Chara nodded.

"Then come with me, he wanted to talk to you." Akiza told him before turning and walking off.

Chara told the three, "I'll be right back."

They nodded as Chara followed Akiza to a man in a green suit.

"You must be Chara Princeton. Akiza told me about your situation." the man stated. "My name is Sayer, leader of the Arcadia Movement."

Chara turned, and felt a bit of uneasement, and suspicion on Sayer. "Yeah... She said you can stop my Mom's death."

"Not me, you." Sayer clarified. "You see the Arcadia Movement is an organization of psychic duelists who have the power to make their cards real."

"Huh? But... I'm not this 'Psychic Duelist'." Chara told him.

"That's true, but Sayer has the power to send you back in time." Akiza explained. "To before your mother's death so you can save her life."

"Send me back in time?" Chara asked surprised.

"Yes." Sayer confirmed. "I simply have two requests in exchange."

"Two Requests? What are they?" Chara asked him.

"The first is that you, Leo, Luna, Yusei Fudo, and your mother join the Arcadia Movement, and second you assist us in dealing with Goodwin." Sayer answered. "He's lying to everyone in the city and with your help we can put an end him and Iliaster."

"Iliaster?" Chara asked confused.

"An organization Goodwin is part of, their goal is to rule the world using the power of a creature known as the Crimson Dragon." Sayer explained. "I know this must be quite a lot to take in all at once, but I'll be watching the tournament and when you've made you decision just let me know. Until then, I wish you the best of luck."

Chara wants to help his mom, but can't seem to trust Sayer. There's more to him then it meets the eye. Suddenly Chara heard the MC's voice starting to announce the competitors for the Fortune Cup who were competing for a chance to duel Jack Atlas.

"Come on Akiza." Chara told her.

She nodded and followed them as the eight duelists stood on the soon to be raised platform. They waited.

**"Let's start things off with the first duelist, he proved his talents not too long ago by managing to go one on one with Jack Atlas himself, please welcome Chara Princeton!"** the MC announced as Chara's platform was raised and he saw the gathered crowd cheering for him.

Chara blushed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he slowly waved to the crowd.

**"Next up, don't let her small stature fool you. This young lady can hold her own with the toughest duelists of all, please welcome miss Luna!"** the MC announced moments before Luna was raised to stand next to Chara.

Luna blushed bright being in attention.

Chara smiled reassuringly.

**"Let's keep the excitement going with the third duelist, Grieger."** the MC continued.

A tall tanned man wearing hard bronze armor was rose up. Luna shuddered and moved closer to Chara seeing him only for Grieger to gently smile. Chara smiled, "It's okay Luna. He won't hurt us."

Luna nodded.

**"Next up we have someone with the confidence of a champion. Leo!"** the MC announced before Leo was lifted up and grinned enthusiastically.

Chara looked as he said, "Don't get too confident Leo."

"I know, but you have to admit this is exciting." Leo replied.

Chara nodded at that.

**"Next up we have an unexpected addition to the Fortune Cup, Yusei Fudo!"** the MC announced.

Yusei was rose up as the crowd looked at him, and sees his Criminal Mark. They immediately started insulting him and yelling for him to be arrested. Chara looked offended by this that he clenched his fists.

**"Next we..."** the MC started only for Grieger to take the mike.

**"All of you need to stop, yes Yusei has a criminal marker. I can't personally say I know who he is or why he was arrested."** Grieger stated. **"That doesn't matter, here on this field the only thing that I judge someone on is their actions during a duel. No more and no less, he has just as much right to be here as any of us."**

With that he handed a startled MC his microphone.

Chara smiled when he heard those words.

**"Moving right along..."** the MC started. **"Our next duelist is a mysterious young woman, the elegant Akiza."**

Akiza was rose up looking around. Some people in the crowd started cheering for her and complimenting her. Chara smiled as he told Akiza where the crowd, and MC can't hear, "Okay Akiza. We don't want them to know your the Black Rose, so make sure your powers don't cause a lot of damage."

Akiza's eyes widened slightly hearing that before nodding slightly as the MC announced the last two duelists, a man in a knight costume named Gill Randsborg, and a man named Professor Frank who looked very polite and friendly. Chara felt uneased at Professor Frank. _'Something isn't right about this guy...'_

**"Now why don't we see what the matches will be for the first round."** the MC announced to a huge amount of cheering from the crowd. **"Alright! Take a look on the big screen for our first round match ups!"**

The pictures on the screen spin around as they watched before they stopped revealing which, which.

Luna vs Gill Randsborg.

**"Alright the first match is Luna vs Gill Randsborg!"** the MC declared.

Luna swallowed nervously. "I'm first?"

Chara patted her back.

"Well young lady, I hereby wish you the best of luck." Gill Randsborg smiled to her.

**"And the second round is Professor Frank vs Yusei Fudo!"** the MC declared next.

Yusei turned to Professor Frank and nodded calmly. Professor Frank nodded back.

**"And match three is Grieger vs Chara Princeton!"** the MC declared showing the third match.

Chara said, "Well suppose I face the top guns here before taking on Jack. No offense to you Mr. Grieger."

"None taken, but I warn you beating me isn't going to be easy." Grieger smiled before offering his hand.

"Likewise." Chara smiled taking his hand.

**"And finally match 4 is Leo vs Akiza!"** the MC finished.

Leo's eyes widened hearing that before he turned to her. "Good luck."

Akiza only nodded back as the four match-ups were shown on the screen.

**"Alright crowd I hope your ready because I sure am!"** the MC declared. **"But first before we start the tournament a guest speaker wishes to say good luck to the contestants! May I introduce, the Master of the Faster, the Turbo King, Jack Atlas!"**

Everyone turned to see a holographic image of Jack.

_**"You eight sure have prove yourselves worthy to be in this tournament. What we want now is to see your true talents displayed."**_ Jack told them. _**"Be sure not to disappoint, and good luck."**_

**"You heard him duelists, so do your best and may the greatest among you come out on top."** the MC stated as Luna and Randsborg took their positions while the others walked into a waiting area.

Chara admitted, "I'm worried for her. I feel like something is gonna happen."

Leo nodded before frowning. "Chara... there's something else."

Chara turned to him hearing that.

"Luna... when she duels she passes out." Leo explained. "When she was younger she even fell into a coma for months because of it. It was when she first entered the Spirit World but... I'm worried."

"Huh? Then why didn't you mention that before?" Chara asked shocked.

"I don't know, I mean... Luna's strong and should be able to handle things but..." Leo started uncertainly before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Maybe it would be better if she passed out for a little while, after all if she saw me get hurt it could devastate her and there's no way I can beat the Black Rose."

Chara told him, "It's alright. Akiza agreed to keep her powers to a minimum. But this isn't right."

Leo just looked uncertain before turning to watch the match.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Courtesy Call by TFK)**

**Luna: 4000**

**Randsborg: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You go first dear lady." Randsborg smiled.

Luna 1st Turn:

"Alright." Luna nodded before looking at her hand. "I place two cards facedown and play a monster in defense mode. That's all."

Randsborg 1st Turn:

Randsborg drew before saying, "I'll summon Masked Knight LV3."

A small blue armored warrior appeared.

* * *

_Masked Knight LV3_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 800_

_During your Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Masked Knight LV5" from your hand or Deck. Once per turn, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._

* * *

"A Level monster?" Luna asked curiously. "That's unusual."

"And now Masked Knight's ability inflicts 400 points of damage." Randsborg told her.

The small knight fired a blast at Luna causing her to cry out.

**(Luna: 3600)**

"Next up I activate the spell, Level Up!" Randsborg added.

* * *

_Level Up!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"By sending Masked Knight LV3 to the graveyard, I can summon Masked Knight LV5!" Randsborg called as Masked Knight grew taller.

* * *

_Masked Knight LV5_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1300_

_During your Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Masked Knight LV7" from your hand or Deck. Once per turn, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._

* * *

Luna's eyes widened nervously seeing that.

"Now Masked Knight strikes you for 1000 points!" Randsborg added.

The larger knight blasted Luna again.

**(Luna: 2600)**

"And now I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Randsborg ended. "Masked Knight can't attack when I use his ability."

* * *

**Luna: 2600**

**Randsborg: 4000**

* * *

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna hesitantly drew her card only to smile. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode."

* * *

_Sunlight Unicorn_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is an Equip Spell Card, add it to your hand. Otherwise, place it on the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

"Then I equip her with the Horn of the Unicorn." Luna smiled.

* * *

_Horn of the Unicorn_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster gains 700 ATK and DEF. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Return it to the top of the Deck._

* * *

_Sunlight Unicorn: **(ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500/DEF: 1000 + 700 = 1700)**_

"Attack Masked Knight LV5!"

The Unicorn charged,

"I play my trap card! Sakuretsu Armor!" Randsborg called.

* * *

_Sakuretsu Armor_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target._

* * *

Luna's eyes widened in horror as her monster shattered.

"Now what's next dear lady?" Randsborg smiled.

"I end my turn." Luna answered nervously.

Randsborg 2nd Turn:

He drew before saying, "Masked Knight LV5's ability activates! During this stand-by phase he evolves to a LV7!"

The knight grew even taller.

* * *

_Masked Knight LV7_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned with "Masked Knight LV5". Once per turn, you can inflict 1500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Luna stepped back nervously.

"And now my knight strikes 1500!" Randsborg called.

Luna screamed as the blast hit her.

**(Luna: 1100)**

"Ah!" Chara grunted which Leo took noticed.

"And now Masked Knight attack her face-down!" Randsborg called.

It was revealed to be a copy of Marshmallon.

* * *

_Marshmallon_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 500_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

**(Randsborg: 3000)**

"I'll end my turn." Randsborg ended. _'Goodwin she is not as what you hoped... My face-down Martyr Flag will take care of her as soon as she attacks.'_

* * *

**Luna: 1100**

**Randsborg: 3000**

* * *

Luna 3rd Turn:

Luna drew her card before shaking and placing her hand over her deck. "I surrender."

Everyone looked surprised by this.

**"Well... there you have it, Luna forfeits which means Randsborg moves on."** the MC announced.

* * *

**Luna: 1100 (Forfeited)**

**Randsborg: 3000**

**Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

Randsborg nodded as he said, "Until we meet again."

Luna nodded weakly before heading into the waiting room.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Poor Luna.**

**bopdog111: Her first match, and she's already knocked out.**

**Ulrich362: True, hopefully things go better for Yusei and Chara.**

**bopdog111: Next up is Yusei against Professor Frank.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next chapter: Something's wrong with this guy, but what? I just know I have to keep Luna safe.**


	9. Machine Battle! Leo vs Akiza!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. We're back.**

**Ulrich362: Yup. Poor Luna, that had to be hard.**

**bopdog111: Forfeiting on her first match. Ouch.**

**Ulrich362: Well she has her brother and boyfriend to support her so that's good. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Luna looked down as she walked back to the waiting room only for Leo and Chara to run up to her.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked nervously.

"Yeah... I feel really outclassed." Luna admitted.

"You just were a little unlucky." Chara told her before gently hugging her. "We can help you out if you want."

Luna nodded hugging him back.

"Truly a shame, I was under the impression knights protected young maidens." stated a calm voice. "Not that they attacked them rather ruthlessly."

They turned to see.

It was Professor Frank, Yusei's opponent.

"Of course, some people simply don't understand how special it must be for a young lady such as yourself to get the chance to compete here." he continued. "My sympathies for your treatment."

Chara felt a bit un-eased at him.

"Um... thank you." Luna replied awkwardly.

"I'd like to stay and speak with you a bit more but I have my own match. Can I ask for your support?" Professor Frank asked.

"Well your facing our friend." Leo told him.

"Oh, I see." Professor Frank stated bluntly as if Leo bothered him before he walked off.

Leo sweatdropped at that.

"Rude." Chara frowned.

Luna nodded agreeing.

"Guys... do you think I have any chance?" Leo asked nervously.

"Well we haven't seen what Akiza can do, but then again she doesn't know what you can do." Chara answered. "It's okay to be nervous, but also be confident."

Leo nodded before smiling. "Yeah, you helped me a lot."

"I didn't do much." Chara told him.

"Don't be modest Chara, you did so much for both of us." Luna smiled.

"I only gave you some tips, and I can't tell what else." Chara told them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Leo nodded before frowning. "I wish we could have done something for your mom though."

Chara looked down before saying, "Now that is something you guys don't have to do. But what I am concerned about is Sayer's offer."

"Do you trust him?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure if I should or not." Chara admitted. "He does tell me I save her but in exchange for us, Yusei, and her to join the Arcadia Movement, but he mentions of Goodwin must be stopped from this group called Illaster."

"Well whatever you decide we'll support you Chara." Leo mentioned.

"Thanks." Chara smiled nodding to them.

"Oh yeah, what about your match?" Leo asked curiously. "Grieger's giant."

"Yeah, and just like that he'll be tough to take down." Chara nodded. "But we will find out."

"Yeah, we will." Leo nodded before Luna to the screen and gasped only to start smiling.

"Luna?" Chara asked as they turned to the screen.

Yusei had managed to take down Professor Frank but Chara noticed Yusei looked unhappy with the duel.

"Hey something's wrong with Yusei." Chara said seeing that.

"Huh?" Leo asked as they looked.

"Yeah, you're right." Luna agreed. "Do you think something happened?"

"We better find out." Chara told them.

Yusei walked back and smiled at the three of them. "Good luck Chara."

"What happened Yusei?" Chara asked him. "You didn't look happy that you won."

"It was too easy." Yusei frowned. "It felt like he wasn't even trying to duel, something's going on and I don't like it."

"Me too. Well we can't worry about that now. Wish me luck." Chara said as he walked, "I think we haven't seen the true battle yet."

"Chara wait." Luna said suddenly.

Chara turned to her curious. Luna blushed slightly before kissing Chara's cheek. "Good luck."

Chara blushed too before nodding with a smile, and walked waiting for the MC to announce.

**"After Yusei's incredible display of dueling talent that left Professor Frank without any counters, it's time to see if the towering Grieger has what it takes to go up against one of the only people to hold their own against Jack Atlas himself."** the MC announced as Grieger and Chara stepped up to the arena.

Chara bowed to Grieger, "Good luck sir."

"You don't have to be so formal." Grieger smiled. "Here in this tournament we're equals, and the better duelist will move on."

Chara nodded hearing that as they get ready.

"DUEL!" they called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: E for Extinction by TFK)**

**Chara 4000**

**Grieger 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You want to take the first turn or should I go first?" Grieger inquired.

"You go on ahead." Chara answered.

Grieger 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start with two facedown cards and then I'll summon Trap Reactor・Y FI in attack mode." Grieger stated as a dark machine appeared.

* * *

_Trap Reactor・Y FI_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Trap Card, you can destroy the Trap Card and inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"That's all for now."

Seeing it Chara called with a smile, "Hey you use Machines too!"

"Well then this should be an interesting match." Grieger replied. "Though I don't plan on holding back."

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew seeing Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron before calling, "Well I'll be playing the spell, Cost Down!"

* * *

_Cost Down_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

The computer said, **"Cost Down is a Spell card that when you discard a card, you can reduce the levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 until the end of the turn."**

"Not a bad idea, you can summon a powerful monster with that spell." Grieger noted.

"Well it comes with discarding a card." Chara said discarding Magetron. "And now I can summon Venjix Attack Bot - Amphibious!"

The hose like Attack Bot appeared growling.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Amphibious_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, and 1 other monster you control, and if you do exchange their ATK._

* * *

"A level five tuner, impressive." Grieger smiled.

"And now I activate, Venjix Virus Spread!" Chara called.

* * *

_Venjix Virus Spread_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate only if you control 1 "Venjix" Monster. As long as this card is on the field reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 500. If you do not control a "Venjix" monster destroy this card._

* * *

"As long as I control a Venjix all monsters on your field loses 500 points!" Chara called.

_Trap Reactor・Y FI: **(ATK: 800 - 500 = 300)**_

"That's not good for me." Grieger noted.

"Now Amphibious attack Trap Reactor!" Chara called as the monster charged.

Grieger moved to play a card as Amphibious attacked his monster creating an explosion.

**(Grieger: 2200)**

"Well that leaves you open, and-Huh?" Chara sees something in the smoke.

"I activated the trap card Fake Explosion." Grieger stated as the smoke cleared showing a copy of Trap Reactor only different. "This trap not only protects my Trap Reactor from being destroyed but it also lets me summon a level five monster from my hand, like my Summon Reactor・SK."

* * *

_Fake Explosion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle. Also, you can Special Summon 1 Level 5 monster from your hand._

* * *

_Summon Reactor・SK_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1400_

_The first time a monster(s) is Summoned to your opponent's side of the field each turn, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect is activated, you can negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"I never heard of these reactor cards before." Chara admitted.

"They're a set of monsters that work well together." Grieger answered.

"Well I'll place 2 cards face-down, and that's it." Chara ended. "Your up Grieger."

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Grieger: 2200**

* * *

Grieger 2nd Turn:

Grieger drew his card and smiled. "Alright Chara, time to meet the third one. I summon Spell Reactor・RE."

A third one appeared.

* * *

_Spell Reactor・RE_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, you can destroy the Spell Card and inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Spell, Trap, and now Summon Reactor?" Chara asked confused. "Do their effects activate depending on which card the opponent uses?"

"Exactly, but that's not the only reason I summoned them." Grieger mentioned. "I activate the trap card Delta Reactor!"

* * *

_Delta Reactor_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Send 1 "Trap Reactor・Y FI", "Spell Reactor・RE", and "Summon Reactor・SK" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Delta Reactor?" Chara asked confused.

"It's a powerful trap card, to activate it I need to send Summon Reactor・SK, Trap Reactor・Y FI, and Spell Reactor・RE to the graveyard." Grieger explained. "Though in exchange, I can summon my deck's most powerful monster. Come forth, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"

* * *

_Flying Fortress SKY FIRE_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_This card can only be Special Summoned with "Delta Reactor" or "Summon Reactor・SK". Once during each of your opponent's turns, when your opponent activates or Sets a card, or Summons a monster, destroy it and inflict 800 damage to your opponent. You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

At that a red humanoid plane appeared surprising everyone by how tough, and huge it looks.

"Whoa! That's big!" Leo cried amazed.

"Yeah." Luna nodded nervously.

"Chara, once a turn by discarding a card my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE can destroy one of your cards." Grieger told him. "I'll discard this card to destroy your only monster."

"What?" Chara asked shocked as Amphibious shattered, and along with it Venjix Virus Spread leaving him open.

"Oh no!" Luna panicked. "He doesn't have any monsters in play."

"That's bad." Leo said nervously.

SKY FIRE aimed.

"I play the trap card, Venjix Customization!" Chara called.

"A trap?" Grieger asked.

* * *

_Venjix Customization_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Venjix" monster that has the same level as that monster._

* * *

"When you make a direct attack, I get to summon a Venjix from my deck as the same level as SKY FIRE!" Chara called before saying, "And his name is Venjix General Shifter!"

A bronze robot with red eyes, and holding a spear appeared.

* * *

_Venjix General Shifter_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is tribute summoned: You can halve the ATK of 1 monster on the field. If this card is sent to the graveyard as the result of a Synchro Summon: Special Summon this card._

* * *

"My SKY FIRE is still more powerful." Grieger noted as Shifter was destroyed by a missile.

**(Chara: 3700)**

_'That was close. Managed to protect myself from a ton of damage.'_ Chara thought.

"You did, so I'll end my turn." Grieger smiled.

Chara 2nd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Chara drew as he thought, _'Okay no monsters, don't know the abilities of this thing, and at his mercy. That doesn't mean this is over!'_

"Okay I'll summon Grinder in defense mode!" Chara called as Grinder appeared.

* * *

_Grinder_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_(This card is always treated as a "Venjix" monster.)_  
_This card counts as two Monsters for the Tribute Summon of a "Venjix" Monster._

* * *

"I activate Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's special ability. The first time each turn you would summon a monster, play a spell or trap card, or play a card facedown I can destroy it and deal 800 points of damage to your life points." Grieger revealed.

"Huh?" Chara asked as Grinder shattered from bombs pushing him back. **(Chara: 2900) **_'There goes for defense. Good thing that was a once per turn effect.'_

"Okay I place 1 card down. Your turn Grieger!" Chara ended.

* * *

**Chara: 2900**

**Grieger: 2200**

* * *

Grieger 3rd Turn:

"I hate to say it Chara, but the duel's over." Grieger mentioned. "By sending this card to the graveyard SKY FIRE destroys your facedown card."

The face-down shattered as Chara grunted.

"Flying Fortress SKY FIRE wipe out the last of Chara's life points!" Grieger declared.

SKY FIRE aimed.

"Don't think I'm that easy Grieger!" Chara called. "I play my face-down, Venjix Ambush!"

* * *

_Venjix Ambush_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish 1 "Venjix" monster in your graveyard, and if you do target 1 monster your opponent controls: That target loses ATK equal to the ATK of that banished monster._

* * *

"Your last trap, I'm guessing it stops my attack?" Grieger inquired.

"Even better. By banishing Shifter in my graveyard, SKY FIRE loses it's fire power equal to Shifter's attack points!" Chara grinned.

"Wait, what did you say?" Grieger asked in shock.

_Flying Fortress SKY FIRE: **(ATK: 3000 - 2700 = 300)**_

The attack went throught but Chara grinned at Grieger. **(Chara: 2600)**

**"Well this is a shocking twist! Chara have rendered SKY FIRE's attack power obsolete!"** the MC cried.

"I end my turn." Grieger frowned.

Chara 3rd Turn:

_'Okay his SKY FIRE is weakened... But I can't summon a monster unless risking points. I need to take it out while I have a chance.'_ Chara thought as he drew looking, and sorta grinned,_ 'I never thought you would help at this time.'_

"Okay I summon Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher!" Chara called as the gopher bot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, decrease it's ATK by 200 for each "Venjix" monster you control._

* * *

"My SKY FIRE might be weakened but his special ability isn't." Grieger stated as Plutonic Gopher was destroyed by a missile.

**(Chara: 1800)**

"That's right, and now that SKY FIRE's ability is used up it can't stop me this turn!" Chara grinned, "And since you destroyed a Venjix, I can summon one of Venjix's most strongest generals! Venjix General Kilobyte!"

At that what stepped forward was a black mechanical man that wields a sword, and looks powerful.

* * *

_Venjix General Kilobyte_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a "Venjix" monster is destroyed by an effect: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position. If you summon this card by that effect, you can target 1 "Venjix" monster in your graveyard, Special Summon that target, and if you do reduce it's level by 1._

* * *

**"What an amazing comeback, Chara may have been down but he didn't give up and may have turned this duel around."** the MC announced.

"And since Kilobyte was summoned by this effect Plutonic Gopher emerges again from the graveyard, and in doing so his level is reduced by 1!" Chara called as the gopher bot appeared.

_Plutonic Gopher: **(LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

"Here it comes." Leo grinned excitedly.

"And now level 5 Kilobyte tune with level 2 Plutonic Gopher!" Chara called as his Signer Mark started to glow as Kilobyte turned to 5 rings, as Plutonic Gopher turned to 2 stars.

"A Synchro Summon?" Grieger questioned nervously.

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

Barrier Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

Grieger stared at the dragon nervously.

"And now Barrier Dragon attack SKY FIRE! Barricade Barrage!" Chara called as Barrier Dragon fired a blast at Grieger's strongest monster.

Grieger could only cry out as his monster shattered.

**(Grieger: 0200)**

"And that's the end of SKY FIRE!" Chara grinned. "Alright Grieger it's your turn now."

* * *

**Chara: 1800**

**Grieger: 0200**

* * *

Grieger 3rd Turn:

"I can't say I expected you to destroy my SKY FIRE." Grieger admitted. "Though I'm still far from beaten, and in fact the card I just drew is the key to my victory."

"Huh?" Chara asked.

"I summon the tuner monster Black Salvo!" Grieger stated as a black grinning bomb appeared.

* * *

_Black Salvo_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 1100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 DARK Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. Its effect(s) is negated._

* * *

"When I summon him I can bring a level four machine in my graveyard back to the field and I have my Trap Reactor. Now level three Black Salvo tune with level four Trap Reactor・Y FI."

The two flew up.

**(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

_'Oh boy...'_ Chara thought.

"I Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter!" Grieger declared as a humanoid jet appeared.

* * *

_Dark Strike Fighter_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster, except this card, to inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 200. If you activate this effect, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"My monster is more powerful than your dragon, Dark Strike Fighter attack!"

Strike Fighter charged a blast firing it destroying Barrier Dragon causing it to roar in agony as Chara grunted. **(Chara: 1500)**

"Yeah!" Chara grinned. "This is the kind of duel all of us had been waiting for!"

Grieger couldn't help but smile. "Well I end my turn Chara."

Chara 3rd Turn:

_'Okay. This is a kind of a duel I expected before Jack!'_ Chara grinned before drawing._ 'Okay if this doesn't work nothing will.'_

"Okay I activate Venjix Mark II!" Chara called.

* * *

_Venjix Mark II_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 Life Points. Target 1 Synchro Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it, and if you do increase it's ATK by 1000._

* * *

"With this Barrier Dragon comes back for one final clash!" Chara called as Barrier Dragon appeared roaring.

"Have you forgotten Chara, my monster is more powerful." Grieger pointed out.

"Well not anymore! Due to Mark II he gains another thousand points!" Chara revealed.

_Barrier Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

**(Chara: 0500)**

Grieger's eyes widened in horror seeing that.

"And now Barrier Dragon attack Strike Fighter, and end this duel!" Chara called as Barrier Dragon flew up before charging tackling a hole through Strike Fighter as it exploded.

Grieger cried out as his monster was destroyed.

* * *

**Chara: 0500**

**Grieger: 0000**

**Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

**"Incredible! After a ton of clashes between these machinaries it is Chara who claims the edge!"** the MC declared.

"Consider me impressed Chara, and good luck in the rest of the tournament." Grieger smiled offering his hand.

Chara smiled taking his hand, "Thanks Grieger. I'll make sure to continue this tournament in your honor."

Grieger nodded before the two of them walked back to the waiting room. Chara looked for his friends. Yusei and Luna were smiling at the duel while Leo looked like he was trying to stay calm.

"That was a bit of a close call wouldn't you guys say?" Chara smiled to them.

"Yeah, but you did it." Luna smiled happily.

"You gave the three of us a few scares Chara." Yusei mentioned with his own smile. "We almost thought you'd lose."

"Yeah well I don't go down that easily." Chara grinned.

"No you don't." Luna smiled kissing Chara's cheek.

Chara blushed at that.

"Well... I guess it's my turn now." Leo mentioned nervously.

"Okay remember Leo. Be careful, have fun, and good luck." Chara smiled to him.

"Yeah, I know." Leo nodded before walking up next to Akiza so they could wait for their names to be announced.

**"Okay everyone it's time for the final match of the first round! It is Leo, vs the elegant Akiza Izinski!"** the MC announced.

With that the two of them stepped out to the arena and took their positions.

"Good luck." Leo said while activating his Duel Disc.

Akiza nodded as she activated her's.

"I hope Akiza keeps her power under control." Chara told Yusei, and Luna. "If they find out she's the Black Rose then they'll ridicule her, and lose their respect."

"If she can't control her powers Leo will be in danger." Yusei reminded him.

"I know that." Chara told him.

_'Leo...'_ Luna thought nervously.

"Let's Duel!" Leo and Akiza called.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: In the End by Lickin Park)**

**Leo: 4000**

**Akiza: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Akiza 1st Turn:

Akiza drew looking over. "Alright I'll start by playing Seed of Deception!"

* * *

_Seed of Deception_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"This lets me summon a level two or lower plant type monster from my hand and I choose Phoenixian Seed!"

A phoenix like seed appeared.

* * *

_Phoenixian Seed_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 0_

_You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand._

* * *

Leo nodded. _'Ok, I can handle that.'_

"Now I'll release my seed to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode!" Akiza continued.

The seed grew into a Phoenix bird like plant cawing.

* * *

_Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Plant_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position._

* * *

Leo's eyes widened. "2200 attack points on your first turn?"

"Now I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Akiza ended.

Leo 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with two of my own facedown cards, and then I'll summon Morphtronic Staplen in defense mode." Leo stated.

* * *

_Morphtronic Staplen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_● While in Attack Position: Your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target. If this card is destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it loses 300 ATK. ● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card battles another monster, you can change the battle positions of this card, the monster that battled this card and another monster on the field, after the Damage Step._

* * *

"That's all I can do for now."

* * *

**Leo: 4000**

**Akiza: 4000**

* * *

Akiza 2nd Turn:

Akiza drew before calling, "I'll summon Evil Thorn!"

A thorn like creature appeared.

* * *

_Evil Thorn_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Tribute this card to inflict 300 damage to your opponent and Special Summon up to 2 "Evil Thorn"(s) from your Deck in face-up Attack Position. Those monsters' effects cannot be activated._

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"And now Evil Thorn's ability activates. Destroying itself, and dealing you 300 points of damage." Akiza told him.

Evil Thorn exploded as Leo grunted from the damage.

**(Leo: 3700)**

"Then I can summon 2 more Evil Thorns to the field." Akiza added as the thorns appeared.

"So that's 600 more points of damage?" Leo asked.

"There effects are negated." Akiza answered.

Leo nodded. _'That's good.'_

"Next I activate Fragrance Storm." Akiza said.

* * *

_Fragrance Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Plant-Type monster on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, draw 1 card, then if that card is a Plant-Type monster, you can reveal it and draw 1 more card._

* * *

"By destroying one Plant-Type monster on my field, I can draw a card. If that card is a Plant-Type monster, I can reveal it, and draw one more card." Akiza said drawing as one of her Dark Thorns shattered, "What I drew was Dark Verger."

She drew again.

"And now Cluster Amaryllis attack Staplen!" Akiza called as the phoenix charged.

"When Staplen is in defense mode not only is he not destroyed but both our monsters switch modes and I can switch your Evil Thorn's mode too." Leo countered.

The three monsters switched modes.

"Since Amaryllis attacked it's ability activates." Akiza told him.

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Since she attacked she destroys herself." Akiza answered as Amaryllis shattered, "And when she's destroyed you take 800 points of damage!"

Leo's eyes widened. "I play Damage Eraser!"

* * *

_Damage Eraser_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if you would take damage from an opponent's card effect. Gain an equal amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

"This lets me gain points instead!"

"I play the Counter Trap, Pollinosis!" Akiza called.

* * *

_Pollinosis_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a monster would be Normal or Special Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Tribute 1 Plant-Type monster; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"By tributing my last Evil Thorn your trap is negated!" Akiza called.

Leo's eyes widened even more.

**(Leo: 2900)**

"Whoa Akiza's tough." Chara said surprised.

"Your turn." Akiza ended. "And during this end phase by banishing Phoenixian Seed, Amaryllis comes back in defense."

The monster appeared.

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew his card before closing his eyes._ 'Ok, this should work... I think.'_ "I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

* * *

_Morphtronic Boomboxen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 400_

_● While in Attack Position: This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. ● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can negate that attack._

* * *

"Now, Boomboxen attack Akiza's Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"

The monster attacked destroying the monster.

"Since it's destroyed you lose 800 more Life Points." Akiza reminded.

**(Leo: 2100)**

"It's worth it, Boomboxen gets two attacks so Staplen and Boomboxen both attack you directly!" Leo called.

"Not when I reveal, Ground Capture!" Akiza called.

* * *

_Ground Capture_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Halve any Battle Damage you would take from that attack. If you take 1000 or more Battle Damage from this attack, draw 1 card._

* * *

"Ground Capture?" Leo asked.

"This halves the damage Staplen does!" Akiza answered as the attacks struck her. **(Akiza: 2100)**

Leo looked at his hand and swallowed nervously which in the waiting room Luna, Yusei, and Chara noticed. _'This is it, she's weak enough but I don't have him yet and who knows what her dragon might do.'_ "I end with two more facedown cards."

* * *

**Leo: 2100**

**Akiza: 2100**

* * *

Akiza 3rd Turn:

Akiza drew as she called, "I'll summon Twilight Rose Knight!"

A warrior appeared.

* * *

_Twilight Rose Knight_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"That's a tuner monster!" Leo cried nervously.

"And since I summoned him, I can summon Lord Poison!" Akiza called as another plant appeared.

* * *

_Lord Poison_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, except "Lord Poison"._

* * *

"It's stronger than Leo's monsters." Luna whispered nervously only for her eyes to widen. "Wait, she wouldn't do that right?"

"She's going to summon her dragon." Chara said. "We can finally see what dragon it is."

"Level 3 Rose Knight tune with level 4 Lord Poison!" Akiza called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

Leo stared at the field nervously.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted as a black dragon with green eyes, and covered in roses appeared roaring.

* * *

_Black Rose Dragon_

_Fire Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

With the dragon's appearance a massive windstorm started blowing through the arena as the crowd started panicking.

"That's the Black Rose Dragon!" Leo cried in a mix of awe and fear.

"Whoa amazing." Chara said in awe by it. "It certainly looks like a tricky one."

"Yeah, you're right about that one." Yusei nodded.

"And now Black Rose Dragon attack Boomboxen!" Akiza called.

The dragon fired a blast that destroyed Leo's monster and sent him crashing to his back.

**(Leo: 0900)**

"Is he okay!?" Chara asked looking shocked.

"Leo!" Luna cried fearfully as Leo got up though it looked like the attack had done real damage though not enough to seriously injure him.

_'Gods! She haven't controlled them...'_ Chara thought seeing this.

"I'm not beat yet Akiza, anything else?" Leo asked weakly.

"One face-down." Akiza ended.

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo drew his card and smiled. "Ok Akiza, you want a dragon battle then I'll give you one. I summon Morphtronic Remoten, and tune him with Morphtronic Staplen!"

* * *

_Morphtronic Remoten_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1200_

_● Once per turn, while in Attack Position: You can target 1 "Morphtronic" monster in your Graveyard; banish that target and add 1 "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as the target from your Deck to your hand._  
_● Once per turn, while in Defense Position: You can send 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add 1 other "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as that monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

The two monsters flew up just like Akiza's had before.

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

Leo's ace monster appeared on the field in defense mode.

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"His 2500 defense points will keep me safe from your dragon."

"I don't think that'll be the case soon." Chara admitted.

"I end my move." Leo declared.

* * *

**Leo: 0900**

**Akiza: 2100**

* * *

Akiza 4th Turn:

Akiza drew before saying, "Don't be too sure on that."

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"By banishing Lord Poison from my graveyard your dragon is forced to attack mode, and now has zero attack points." Akiza revealed as vines wrapped around Power Tool.

Leo's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

_Power Tool Dragon:** (ATK: 2300 - 2300 = 0)**_

"Oh no, if this attack connects it could do serious damage to Leo!" Chara panicked as Luna started trembling.

"Should we do something?" Yusei asked.

"What can we do?" Chara asked uncertainly.

Akiza stared on at Leo. Leo looked nervous but also determined not to lose.

"Black Rose Dragon end this duel!" Akiza called as Black Rose fired a blast at Power Tool.

"Now! I play Synchro Big Tornado!" Leo cried.

* * *

_Synchro Big Tornado_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Your opponent's selected monster loses ATK equal to the DEF of your selected Synchro Monster._

* * *

"This lowers Black Rose Dragon's attack points by Power Tool Dragon's defense points!"

"What?" Akiza asked surprised.

_Black Rose Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 - 2500 = 0)**_

With their points zero the battle was a stalemate.

"My dragon won't be destroyed that easily." Leo grinned.

"Your turn. Which means Black Rose Dragon's effect ends restoring your dragon's points to normal." Akiza said nervous.

_Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + 2300 = 2300)**_

Leo 5th Turn:

Leo drew his card only to pause.

"What's he doing?" Chara asked seeing this.

"Wait a second." Yusei said before his eyes widened. "It wasn't that Akiza didn't control her powers, I don't think she can control them!"

"Wait... She can't control them?" Chara asked shocked.

"I'm not sure, but considering it's that or she lied to you I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt." Yusei answered.

"Akiza..." Leo started before frowning. _'Sorry Yusei, Chara... I just can't.'_ "I surrender."

Everyone looked surprised at this.

"You win Akiza." Leo said quietly.

* * *

**Leo: 0900 (Surrendered)**

**Akiza: 2100**

**Akiza wins the duel!**

* * *

**"Well uh... You heard it folks. Just like his sister Leo had surrendered."** the MC said surprised.

"What's with these people forfeiting?" a man asked annoyed.

"He had that duel won, that's why children shouldn't be allowed to compete." a woman stated in annoyance.

Leo meanwhile had rejoined the others. "Sorry."

"No I understand why you done that." Chara smiled. "But these Tops are only too arrogant, and snobbish to see why. Uh no offense to you, and Luna."

"None taken." Luna mentioned.

"Do you think Akiza understands?" Leo asked.

They turned to her. She stared at them briefly before walking to Sayer. Chara said, "I think she does or something."

"if not, we'll try and help her understand." Yusei mentioned calmly.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Yusei, Chara, and Akiza move on.**

**bopdog111: And that concludes round 1 of the Fortune Cup.**

**Ulrich362: Which means the first day of the tournament is over, and the rest will take place tomorrow.**

**bopdog111: Who can advance to the final match?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next chapter: What's he doing to Luna, come on snap out of it. Wait this feeling, I've been here before but are we really in...**


	10. Reconciliation Matches!

**bopdog111: Welcome back everyone.**

**Ulrich362: The first round of the Fortune Cup may be over but things are only getting started.**

**bopdog111: Yeah since the second round is full of strong challengers.**

**Ulrich362: Yusei, Randsborg, Akiza, and Chara. Though something tells me there's more to it than that.**

**bopdog111: What could be next for this tournament?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Leo, Luna, Yusei, and Chara were heading back to the Princeton household after the first day of the competition.

"Sorry we didn't do that well." Leo apologized.

"It's okay guys." Chara smiled to them. "You did give it your best."

Luna looked down sadly as they recalled how completely one-sided her match was. "One of us did anyway."

Chara patted her back. She smiled and kissed Chara's cheek. "Thank you."

Chara smiled as the opened the door.

"Welcome home Chara." Lucy smiled upon seeing him.

"Thanks." Chara smiled.

"You did awesome Chara." Jaden grinned. "And this time I know you'll beat Jack."

"He has to get pass those three first." Sara said holding a pink blanket.

"Yeah, but I think it'll be ok." Marek smiled. "Are you three joining the celebration dinner?"

"Yeah." Chara nodded with a smile.

"Well it'll be ready in a little bit." Marek mentioned. "Toriel, and Kitsuna are cooking."

"Okay." They nodded.

"Hakuoh?" Lucy asked her husband.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Can you get me a Peanut Butter, and Ham sandwich please?" Lucy asked him.

He chuckled. "Sure, no problem."

With that he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"It seems we'll have to use other methods to confirm if those two are Signers." Goodwin noted. "Lazar, get in contact with Grieger and Professor Frank."

"Yes Director Goodwin." Lazar bowed before walking off.

_'Chara stated that they both are Signers and yet... only Luna would make logical sense.'_ Goodwin thought. _'Still, if he's correct then perhaps there is hope for the world after all. We'll just have to wait and see what destiny is leading us towards.'_

Then Grieger, and Professor Frank stepped in.

"I have a task for the two of you." Goodwin stated calmly. "I trust you can handle it?"

"What do you want us to do?" Professor Frank asked him.

"Simply be prepared for one additional duel each, you against Luna and Grieger you will face Leo." Goodwin stated.

"Why are we dueling them?" Grieger asked him.

"You should know Grieger, after all this tournament's true purpose was made known to you both as well as to your ally Randsborg." Goodwin reminded him.

"To locate and identify the Signers. As humble servants of Iliaster we will do whatever we can to achieve that goal." Professor Frank stated calmly.

Grieger only nodded at that.

Goodwin nodded back.

* * *

_Back at the Princeton household..._

Lucy ate the last bite of the sandwich she asked for.

"Are you feeling ok?" Hakuoh asked her.

"Yeah. Eating for two here." Lucy smiled patting her growing abdomen.

Hakuoh chuckled before kissing her cheek. "True."

"It's ready." Toriel called.

Hakuoh helped her to the kitchen as they walked there.

"Can we do anything to help?" Leo offered.

"It's fine Leo." Toriel smiled to him.

Leo and Luna nodded only for Yusei and Chara's marks to start glowing. The two Signers turned their attention to them. They very briefly felt uncertainty and confusion before it faded and the marks stopped glowing.

"Yusei?" Chara asked if he also felt it.

"Yeah, I know." Yusei nodded.

"But who are they?" Chara asked.

"I don't know." Yusei admitted.

"Well, at least you're ok?" Marek mentioned.

They both nodded.

"What are you going to tell Akiza?" Luna asked.

"I... still haven't made my decision..." He answered. "If I say no then Mom won't be back, but if I say yes she'll be back, but the war will consume the world."

"... Maybe not." Leo mentioned. "Do you think maybe we can get through to Akiza in the tournament?"

They turned to him hearing that.

"I mean... if we do maybe we can save the world and your mom?" Leo added hesitantly.

Chara gave thought before smiling, "Thanks Leo... I need that."

"Anytime." Leo smiled.

"Oh." Lucy yelped a little before smiling rubbing her abdomen. "Do any of you two want to feel?"

"If it's ok." Luna answered.

"It is." Lucy smiled to them.

Luna and Leo gently placed their hands on her stomach. A few seconds passed before they feel something hitting their hands. They smiled only for Luna to look down before hugging Chara. "It'll work out somehow."

Chara hugged her back. "Thanks."

* * *

_The next day..._

Chara, Leo, Luna, and Yusei were heading to the stadium along with the Monsters.

"We're rooting for you guys." Leo smiled.

"Thanks." Yusei smiled nodding.

"I'm certain the three of you will do fine." Toriel smiled warmly.

They arrived at the area.

Not long after a holographic image of Rex Goodwin appeared.

_**"People of New Domino City, I hope you've all been enjoying the competition thus far."**_ Goodwin stated calmly.

The people started to talk excitedly at this.

**_"Now I'm certain most if not all of you are eagerly awaiting the remaining matches in order to see who earns the right to challenge Jack Atlas, and as you can see the next two duels have been chosen."_ **Goodwin stated as images of Akiza dueling Randsborg and Chara dueling Yusei appeared.

The crowd were excited about the next match.

**_"However before we move on I must ask you, the people of New Domino City. Were you pleased to see two of the four matches end in a forfeit?"_** Goodwin asked.

The crowd responded negatively on that.

**_"To make up for this, I have a proposal for you. Two exhibition matches to make up for what happened the other day."_** Goodwin told the crowd.

"Two exhibitions?" Chara asked.

"What's he planning?" Yusei inquired suspiciously as the crowd started to cheer.

**_"Then without any more delay the first exhibition match will pit Professor Frank against Luna, neither of them were given much opportunity to display their full potential, and so they deserve this second chance."_** Goodwin stated as Luna and Professor Frank's images appeared in the center of the field.

Chara widen his eyes turning to his girlfriend. She looked completely shocked and a little nervous. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Luna smiled before walking up to the arena along with Professor Frank who was smiling kindly.

"I don't like him." Leo whispered to Chara.

"Me too." Chara replied.

The other duelists went down to the waiting room to watch the match.

"I suppose Goodwin was feeling rather generous. I hope things go a bit better for us this time." Professor Frank smiled kindly.

Luna only nodded.

"DUEL!" Luna and Professor Frank declared together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: What Have You Done by Within Temptation)**

**Luna: 4000**

**Professor Frank: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"I believe dueling can help people truly get to know themselves, the real person that they are on the inside." Professor Frank smiled. "So why don't you go first and we'll see what we can learn together Luna."

Luna 1st Turn:

Luna only nodded before drawing, "Now I'll summon Sunny Pixie."

A Pixie appeared on her field.

* * *

_Sunny Pixie_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 400_

_If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT Synchro Monster, gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

"A fairy, they say those are some of the most playful spirits." Professor Frank noted. "Do you believe in spirits?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I see." Professor Frank nodded calmly.

"Your turn." Luna ended.

Professor Frank 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by summoning a special monster known as Symmetry Rorschach." Professor Frank stated.

* * *

_Symmetry Rorschach_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, look at the top card of your opponent's Deck._

* * *

"Tell me Luna, what do you see when you look at my monster?"

"Uh... A spirit?" Luna asked.

The monster briefly turned into a fairy before transforming into a monstrous creature that attacked and destroyed Sunny Pixie. Luna screamed when she saw that.

"Luna!" Chara cried in horror from the waiting area.

"Since Symmetry Rorschach destroyed a monster the top card of your deck is now revealed to us, so why don't we take a look together?" Professor Frank told Luna.

Luna looked, and smiled showing it was Kuribon.

"That monster is a friend of yours isn't he?" Professor Frank asked. "You can hear the voice of that spirit can't you?"

Luna looks a bit un-eased knowing he's right before turning to Leo, and Chara.

They both looked very concerned and nervous about what was going on.

"I believe I'll end my turn with two facedown cards." Professor Frank stated.

* * *

**Luna: 4000**

**Professor Frank: 4000**

* * *

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna drew, and smiled, "I summon Kuribon in attack mode."

The ribbon Kuriboh appeared.

* * *

_Kuribon_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand._

* * *

"I appreciate that Luna, because it allows me to play my trap card Light to the Depths and together we will break through to the real you hidden below the surface." Professor Frank stated as a flash of light enveloped the field before fading.

* * *

_Light to the Depths_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when your opponent Summons a LIGHT monster. Your opponent sends the top 5 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard. Then, they draw 1 card and reveal it. Unless that card or a card with the same name is played by the end of this turn, inflict 2000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Simply listen to the sound of my voice, now, draw the top five cards of your deck one by one and send them to the graveyard. Follow my count. One."

Luna looked dazed before discarding Swords of Revealing Light.

"Two." Professor Frank stated as Luna discarded another card. "Three."

"What's going on, Luna snap out of it!" Leo cried fearfully.

Luna doesn't appear to hear him as she discarded Fairy King Truesdale.

"The field spell Ancient Forest, you will use it." Professor Frank stated.

Luna silently plays it.

* * *

_Ancient Forest_

_Field Spell Card_

_When you activate this card, change any Defense Position monster(s) on the field to face-up Attack Position. Flip Effects are not activated at this time. Monsters can be Normal or Special Summoned in Defense Position, but cannot be Set or changed to Defense Position. If a monster attacks, destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

The moment she did Chara felt a vaguely familiar sensation.

"You know, they say this place possess mystical properties. Violence is simply not tolerated here, but there's more. They say it resembles another place." Professor Frank stated. "They say it resembles the Duel Monster's Spirit World."

_'The Spirit World...'_ Chara thought looking at the forest.

Suddenly Chara stumbled and nearly fell before vanishing.

"Huh, Chara?" Leo asked in shock.

"What the... Where'd he go?" Undyne asked.

"I don't like this." Yusei frowned.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Huh, Leo? Chara? Where'd you guys go?" Luna asked fearfully looking around at the forest she found herself in.

She soon finds Chara was on his back a bit dazed.

"Chara?" Luna asked in shock seeing him.

"Ugh... Man." Chara groaned before looking around, "Is this...?"

"I don't know." Luna answered nervously just before Kuribon appeared next to her. "Kuribon!"

**_"Kuri Kuri."_** Kuribon told them.

Suddenly a chain appeared and trapped Kuribon.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the human world..._

Professor Frank 2nd turn:

"I believe I'll start this turn with the Gestalt Trap card." Professor Frank stated.

* * *

_Gestalt Trap_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Equip this card to a monster your opponent controls. The equipped monster's ATK and DEF become 0, and its effect(s) is negated._

* * *

"This reduces Kuribon's attack and defense points to zero while also negating it's abilities."

_Kuribon:** (ATK: 300 - 300 = 0/DEF: 200 - 200 = 0)**_

"Next I play the spell Immortal Homeostasis." Professor Frank continued.

* * *

_Immortal Homeostasis_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. During the equipped monster's controller's Standby Phase, if the equipped monster's ATK is different from its original ATK, its controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

"This protects your Kuribon from being destroyed, but during each of your turns you'll take 300 points of damage since her attack points have changed."

* * *

_In the Spirit World..._

_'Wait a second this...' _Chara thought before his eyes widened. "Luna, the duel!"

"Huh?" Luna asked.

"I think you're stilling dueling that guy." Chara explained. "That's why Kuribon is trapped."

"But how can I duel here?" Luna asked.

As if on cue her duel disc and deck appeared on her arm only for them to sense something approaching them.

* * *

_In the human world..._

"Now, I sacrifice my Symmetry Rorschach in order to summon Ido the Supreme Magical Force." Professor Frank stated.

* * *

_Ido the Supreme Magical Force_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 800_

_Destroy all other monsters you control. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it from your Graveyard during the End Phase._

* * *

The energy wolf roared.

"Ido the Supreme Magical Force attack Kuribon!" Professor Frank declared.

* * *

_In the Spirit World..._

A monstrous creature suddenly appeared and attacked Kuribon causing it to cry out in pain.

Luna cried out. **(Luna: 1800)**

"Luna!" Chara cried running to her side as they started to hear crazed laughter.

"Finally, I've finally done it."

They turned.

It was Professor Frank only instead of a calm demeanor he had an almost sadistic smirk on his face and a crazed expression in his eyes.

"I finally managed to enter the Spirit World!"

"Hey! I knew I had a bad feeling about you!" Chara yelled.

"What, impossible how can you be here?" Professor Frank questioned in shock.

"You might not know this but I was born here!" Chara told him.

"What?" Professor Frank questioned in shock before smirking. "Fine, then in order to claim the power of this world for myself once I deal with her you'll be next!"

"Luna can you take him?" Chara asked her.

"I... I don't know." Luna admitted fearfully.

**_"Luna... Luna..."_** stated a feminine voice.

"Huh?" they looked around.

**_"Luna, you came back to fulfill your promise to protect us."_ **the voice repeated as Ido vanished.

"Luna... Who said that?" Chara asked her.

"I... I don't know." Luna admitted.

Chara frowned at that. "Well, I'm right here with you and I know you can defeat him."

Luna nodded before turning to Professor Frank. He just smirked as Ido reappeared behind him with the end of his turn. "Ido the Supreme Magical Force is immortal and soon he'll destroy both of you."

"Not if I can stop you." Luna told him.

Chara smiled before pausing as his eyes widened. "Luna, your arm!"

Hearing that she looked to find a crimson claw marking was forming.

* * *

Meanwhile in the human world Yusei and Leo had ran up to see what was going on only for them both to notice the mark on Luna's arm while both Luna and Professor Frank looked dazed and unfocused.

"Luna... she really is a Signer." Yusei said in surprise.

**"Uh what's going on here?"** the MC asked.

_'Luna...'_ Leo thought nervously.

* * *

**Luna: 1800**

**Professor Frank: 4000**

* * *

_In the Spirit World..._

"I know you can beat him Luna." Chara smiled supportively.

Luna 3rd Turn:

Luna drew looking at the card. **(Luna: 1500)**

Professor Frank smirked seeing that. "One turn and this duel is over."

"I'll summon Sunlight Unicorn!" Luna called as a Unicorn appeared.

* * *

_Sunlight Unicorn_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn, you can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Spell Card, add it to your hand. If it is not, place it on the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

"What good will that weakling do for you?" Professor Frank smirked.

"I'll equip her with Horn of the Unicorn!" Luna called.

* * *

_Horn of the Unicorn_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster gains 700 ATK and DEF. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Return it to the top of the Deck._

* * *

_Sunlight Unicorn: **(ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500/DEF: 1000 + 700 = 1700)**_

Professor Frank glared at Luna.

"Perfect." Chara smiled.

"Now Sunlight Unicorn attack Ido the Supreme Magicial Force!" Luna called as the unicorn fired a light blast at the energy wolf.

Ido was destroyed as Professor Frank cried out only for Sunlight Unicorn to cry out as it vanished. **(Professor Frank: 3700)**

"Ancient Forest destroys any monster that attacked at the end of the Battle Phase." Luna explained. "But since Horn of the Unicorn is sent to the graveyard it returns to the top of my deck."

She placed the spell on top.

"You just ensured your defeat, at the end of this turn Ido will revive himself and one of you will be finished for good." Professor Frank reminded her.

"Not when I activate Emergency Assistance!" Luna called.

* * *

_Emergency Assistance_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only during the Main Phase 2. Special Summon 1 monster that was destroyed this turn._

* * *

"With this Sunlight Unicorn comes back!" Luna called as the Unicorn reappeared.

Chara smiled seeing that. "You're awesome Luna."

Luna blushed smiling before saying, "Now I use Sunlight Unicorn's special ability! I check the top card of my deck, and if it's a spell it's added to my hand! And we already know what it is."

She reveals Horn of the Unicorn. Professor Frank's expression darkened at that while Chara grinned and kissed Luna's cheek and gently squeezed her hand. Luna smiled before equipping Horn of the Unicorn with Sunlight Unicorn.

_Sunlight Unicorn:** (ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500/DEF: 1000 + 700 = 1700)**_

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn." Luna ended.

Professor Frank 3rd Turn:

Professor Frank drew his card while glaring at Luna. "You lose."

"Well I play one of my face-downs! Pixie Ring!" Luna called.

* * *

_Pixie Ring_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_While you control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters, your opponent cannot target your monster(s) with the lowest ATK for an attack._

* * *

"As long as I control 2 monsters in attack mode, you are not allowed to attack my monsters that has the least attack points!" Luna told him.

**_"Luna... help us Luna..."_** the voice said again suddenly.

Chara looked around before frowning and helping Luna onto the Sunlight Unicorn before getting on himself. "We need to find who's calling you."

Luna nodded before they rode off. As they rode through the forest they eventually saw trees dying and the ground becoming more barren and desolate before to Chara's shock they reached a large stone with a dragon skeleton in it.

"Is that... The dragon I seen that was forced in stone?" Chara asked shocked.

**_"Luna... you've finally come back Luna."_** the feminine voice said. **_"Someone is trying to take the Spirit World for themselves, and we need your help Luna."_**

They looked around to find who it was.

"Where are you?" Luna asked.

Luna's eyes widen when the realized it was the dragon in the stone who talked. At that moment however Professor Frank and Ido appeared behind them as they noticed an aura coming from Professor Frank that was decaying the Spirit World. Chara grunted, "Luna you need to hurry, and beat this guy!"

"She won't be defeating anyone!" Professor Frank called. "I play the spell card Wave of Ill Intent!"

* * *

_Wave of Ill Intent_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each time a monster you control is destroyed by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now whenever one of my monsters is destroyed she takes 300 points of damage. Ido attack Sunlight Unicorn!"

Ido attacked only to get destroyed. **(Professor Frank: 3400)**

Luna shuddered. **(Luna: 1200)**

"Now I'll activate the spell Spirit Contamination!" Professor Frank continued. "Since one of my monsters was destroyed this destroys your Pixie Ring!"

* * *

_Spirit Contamination_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only during the turn a monster you control was destroyed. Select 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it._

* * *

Luna's trap shattered.

"Now with the end of my turn Ido comes back again."

Ido appeared roaring.

"Luna..." Chara whispered nervously.

* * *

**Luna: 1200**

**Professor Frank: 3400**

* * *

Luna 4th Turn:

Luna drew before shuddering. **(Luna: 0900)**

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Luna... Luna..."

"Huh? Leo?" Chara asked.

That's when they noticed a small puddle of water with Leo's reflection though he looked like he'd been hypnotized or was half asleep.

"Luna... can you hear me?" Leo asked.

"Leo?" Luna asked shocked.

"I don't fully get what's going on, but we're all behind you Luna." Leo said faintly. "I can't help you from here, but I can support you and Chara... I know you can protect them."

Luna nodded, "Okay. I place 1 card down, and activate Healing Wind!"

* * *

_Healing Wind_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Gain 200 Life Points for each monster on the field._

* * *

"For every monster on the field, I gain 200 Life Points!" Luna called.

**(Luna: 1500)**

Chara smiled at that and took Luna's hand. "Leo's right, we're all right behind you."

Luna smiled nodding before saying, "Your turn."

Professor Frank 4th Turn:

"This duel is over, Ido the Supreme Magical Force attack her Kuribon!" Professor Frank declared.

"I activate my face-down Fairy Wind!" Luna called.

* * *

_Fairy Wind_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Destroy all other face-up Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Both players take damage equal to the total number of cards destroyed by this effect x 400._

* * *

"With this all face-up spells, and traps are destroyed and we both take 400 points of damage for each one!" Luna cried.

Professor Frank's eyes widened as the cards shattered.

**(Professor Frank: 2200)**

**(Luna: 0300)**

_Kuribon: **(ATK: 0 + 300 = 300/DEF: 0 + 200 = 200)**_

"Next I activate Kuribon's special ability! When she's attacked, I can add her to my hand to stop the damage! But Ido's attack points are added to your own." Luna added as Kuribon vanished.

**(Professor Frank: 4400)**

He suddenly started laughing only for the skeletal dragon to emerge from the rock roaring as it grabbed him as though preparing to crush him to death.

"What's she doing?" Chara asked shocked.

"Hey! Ancient Fairy Dragon please stop!" Luna called before calling, "I play my other face-down! Oberon's Prank!"

* * *

_Oberon's Prank_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an effect that increases Life Points is activated. Negate that effect, and both players take damage equal to the amount of Life Points that they would have gained._

* * *

"When an effect plays by increasing Life Points instead we both take damage equal to that increase!" Luna declared as a hurricane appeared.

"Both of you, but Luna that would mean..." Chara started as the hurricane drew the three of them in.

* * *

**Professor Frank: 0000**

**Luna: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

Luna knelled when that happened. Chara had appeared next to her and caught her while Professor Frank stumbled and collapsed onto his back while Leo and Yusei ran up.

"Chara... what happened? Is she ok?" Leo asked fearfully.

"We... were in the Spirit World." Chara answered.

Yusei's eyes widened while Leo blinked in surprise before smiling. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah... Luna scored a draw with Professor Frank." Chara added before he managed to carry her on his back.

Luna blushed as she leaned against Chara only for the image of Goodwin to appear again.

**_"An exquisite match, both duelists were able to display far more of their talents and I'm certain you, the great people of New Domino City enjoyed seeing such a magnificent duel, congratulations to both of them."_** Goodwin smiled.

The crowd clapped at this.

"Of course, this was only the first consolation match. The second will be starting now, as Grieger takes on Leo." Goodwin stated. "Two duelists who came close to achieving victory but ultimately fell just short at the end."

Leo gulped.

"You'll be ok Leo, just relax and try to have fun." Chara reassured him. "Grieger's a good guy."

Leo nodded before walking to the field.

Grieger was already standing there but walked up to him so the crowd couldn't hear as Yusei, Chara, and Luna went to the waiting room.

"Before we start, why did you surrender?" Grieger asked. "Everyone could see you'd won the match, was it some kind of personal reason?"

"Well..." Leo trailed off unsure if he should tell.

Grieger noticed before nodding. "Well, I hope you don't mind if I ask you not to forfeit this match."

Leo nodded.

Grieger smiled before stepping back and activating his Duel Disc. "Then after you."

Leo nodded again.

"DUEL!" Leo and Grieger called simultaneously

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Courtesy Call by TFK)**

**Leo: 4000**

**Grieger: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew as he looked over. In the waiting area Luna and Chara noticed Akiza was watching the duel closely.

"Akiza?" Chara asked seeing her.

She briefly turned to Chara before turning back to the duel.

"Okay... I'll summon Morphronic Magnen in defense mode." Leo started as the magnet appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Magnen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_● While in Attack Position: If your opponent controls a face-up monster, this card can only select their highest ATK monster as an attack target.  
__● While in Defense Position: Your opponent cannot select another monster as an attack target._

* * *

"Alright." Grieger nodded.

"Next I'll activate Gadget Box." Leo added.

* * *

_Gadget Box_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. After you use this effect 3 times, destroy this card._

* * *

"Once every turn, I can summon a Gadget Token." Leo said as a token appeared.

* * *

_Gadget Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Summoned with the effect of "Gadget Box"._

* * *

"Interesting idea." Grieger nodded.

"And Magnen's special ability prevents you from attacking any other monster but him." Leo added.

"In other words your token is protected." Grieger surmised.

"Now I set two cards face-down, and end my turn." Leo ended.

Grieger 1st Turn:

"Not a bad start, as for my move I'll set three cards facedown and summon Spell Reactor RE in attack mode." Grieger stated.

* * *

_Spell Reactor RE_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, you can destroy the Spell Card and inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now I'll attack Morphtronic Magnen."

The reaction charged.

"I play my face-down! Morphtransition!" Leo called.

* * *

_Morphtransition_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack, and change the battle position of the selected "Morphtronic" monster._

* * *

"When a Morphtronic is attacked I can negate your attack, and switch Magnen to attack mode!" Leo said as Magnen changed to his attack mode.

Grieger just smiled. "I end my turn."

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew looking over. Grieger just calmly watched.

Leo then said, "Okay... I'll summon Morphtronic Radion!"

A Radio appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Radion_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 900_

_● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK._  
_● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

"Good idea." Chara smiled.

"As long as it's in attack mode all Morphtronics on my field gain 800 attack points!" Leo called.

_Radion: **(ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800)**_

_Magnen:** (ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)**_

Grieger frowned seeing that. "That could be a problem."

"Now Radion attack his Reactor!" Leo called.

The monster struck Grieger's as an explosion occurred.

**(Grieger: 3400)**

Leo waited to see what happened. When the smoke cleared Grieger's Spell Reactor was gone. Leo made a surprised look.

"Something wrong?" Grieger asked.

"I... Thought you used Fake Explosion." Leo admitted.

"Not this time." Grieger stated.

"Well... Magnen attacks directly!" Leo called.

"I play Reactor Surge, it negates your attack and summons two Reactors to my field, specifically Summon Reactor SK and Spell Reactor RE." Grieger stayed as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Reactor Surge_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent declares a direct attack you can negate that attack, then if possible summon one "Reactor" monster from your deck and one from your graveyard._

* * *

_Summon Reactor・SK_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1400_

_The first time a monster(s) is Summoned to your opponent's side of the field each turn, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect is activated, you can negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Man! Knew that was too easy..." Leo grunted.

"You shouldn't expect things to be easy." Grieger mentioned.

"Well that's my turn." Leo ended.

Grieger 2nd Turn:

"You know what's coming don't you Leo?" Grieger asked.

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

"I summon Trap Reactor Y FI" Grieger stated. "And then I play the trap Delta Reactor!"

* * *

_Trap Reactor Y FI_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Trap Card, you can destroy the Trap Card and inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Delta Reactor_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Send 1 "Trap Reactor・Y FI", "Spell Reactor・RE", and "Summon Reactor・SK" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

Leo grunted at this.

"Come forth Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" Grieger stated.

* * *

_Flying Fortress SKY FIRE_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_This card can only be Special Summoned with "Delta Reactor" or "Summon Reactor・SK". Once during each of your opponent's turns, when your opponent activates or Sets a card, or Summons a monster, destroy it and inflict 800 damage to your opponent. You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

Leo looked up at the huge monster.

"Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's special ability activates, I send one card to the graveyard to destroy your Radion!" Grieger declared.

Leo grunted as Radion shattered.

_Magnen: **(ATK: 1600 - 800 = 800)**_

"Now I attack Morphtronic Magnen." Grieger declared.

The plane attacked as Leo cried out being pushed back. **(Leo: 1800)**

"That ends my turn Leo." Grieger stated calmly.

* * *

**Leo: 1800**

**Grieger: 4000**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

_'Okay... When I play a card, summon one, or set one it gets destroyed, and I lose 800 points... I need a miracle...'_ Leo thought as he drew.

_'Leo...'_ Luna thought nervously.

Leo looked, and made a surprised look, "Okay I use Gadget Box to summon another Token!"

A second Token appeared.

"SKY FIRE's effect activates." Grieger reminded him.

SKY FIRE attacks.

"Face-down open! Damage Eraser!" Leo called.

* * *

_Damage Eraser_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if you would take damage from an opponent's card effect. Gain an equal amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

"My Token will still be destroyed, but the damage will not hurt me! It instead heals me!" Leo called as he glowed while the Token shattered. **(Leo: 2600)**

"Not bad." Grieger noted.

"Now that the road is clear, I can summon Morphtronic Celfon!" Leo called as the phone bot appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Celfon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck._  
_● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

"And by using it's attack mode ability, I can look at the top cards of my deck by what number Celfon lands on, and summon a Morphtronic among them! Dial on!" Leo called.

They watched as Celfon cycled through the numbers. Then it stopped at 4.

Leo looked, and nodded. "Okay I'll summon Morphtronic Datatron!"

The lighter monster appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Datatron_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Pyro_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster to inflict 600 damage to your opponent._  
_● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Alright." Grieger nodded.

"Once every turn while in defense mode you lose 300 Life Points!" Leo called as the lighter fired flames.

**(Grieger: 3100)**

_'Not my best move...'_ Leo thought before saying, "I place 1 card down. That's it."

Grieger 3rd Turn:

"Leo, you made one fatal mistake." Grieger told him.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"I can discard the card I just drew to destroy your facedown card." Grieger explained.

The face-down shattered.

"Good thing you done that!" Leo called.

"What?" Grieger questioned.

"Transition!" Leo called. "When it's destroyed face-down, I can switch Celfon to defense mode, and my monsters can't be destroyed though you can draw 2 cards."

"I see, so you were counting on my SKY FIRE's special ability. In that case I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Grieger finished.

* * *

**Leo: 2600**

**Grieger: 3100**

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

_'That was too close...!'_ Leo thought. _'I need to get Power Tool here, and now or I'm finished!'_

He drew before saying, "Okay I'll use Gadget Box's effect!"

A third token appeared.

**(Leo: 1800)**

The box shattered.

"And now I use Celfon's Defense Mode ability! It's pretty much like it's attack mode ability, though instead of summoning a Morphtronic I'm supposed to put them back in the order they were before." Leo told him.

Grieger nodded calmly.

The number was 3 so Leo checked seeing Limiter Removal, Morphtronic Scopen, and Megamorph before he added them back.  
"Now I switch Celfon to attack mode, and use his ability!" Leo called as Celfon morphed back, and started to dial. _'Come on... Needs to be a two or above...'_

The number slowed down passing by four... five... six... one... two... and stopping on a three.

_'Yeah!'_ Leo thought before calling, "Alright I'll summon Remoten!"

A remote appeared before morphing.

* * *

_Morphtronic Remoten_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1200_

_● Once per turn, while in Attack Position: You can target 1 "Morphtronic" monster in your Graveyard; banish that target and add 1 "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as the target from your Deck to your hand._  
_● Once per turn, while in Defense Position: You can send 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add 1 other "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as that monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"A level three tuner." Grieger noted. "You're summoning your Power Tool Dragon aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Leo called as Remoten flew up with Dataron, and the Gadget Token.

**(LV: 3 + 3 + 1 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

Power Tool appeared.

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"His dragon is powerful but it isn't strong enough to defeat Grieger's SKY FIRE." Akiza stated simply.

"Now, I use Power Tool's ability! I can add 1 random equip card to my hand!" Leo called as he looked before showing he added Megamorph. "Next I equip him with Megamorph!"

* * *

_Megamorph_

_Equip Spell Card_

_If your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the original ATK of a monster equipped with this card is doubled. If your Life Points are higher, the original ATK is halved._

* * *

The spell was enveloped on Power Tool as it grew. **(ATK: 2300 x 2 = 4600)**

"4600 attack points!" Grieger cried in disbelief.

"Wait his dragon could do that?" Akiza questioned in shock.

"And now Power Tool destroy SKY FIRE! Crafty Break!" Leo called as Power Tool attacked SKY FIRE.

Grieger could only watch in disbelief as his monster shattered.

**(Grieger: 1500)**

_Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 4600/2/2 = 1150)**_

_'Okay... Nearly there...'_ Leo thought before saying, "I place 1 card down, and end my turn."

Grieger 4th Turn:

Greiger drew his card. "You surprised me with that move, but it won't help you Leo, I summon the tuner monster Black Salvo and he brings back Trap Reactor Y FI!"

* * *

_Black Salvo_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 1100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 DARK Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. Its effect(s) is negated._

* * *

The two appeared.

Leo grunted, _'His other ace is coming...'_

"Now, Black Salvo tunes with Trap Reactor Y FI in order to Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter!" Grieger declared.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

* * *

_Dark Strike Fighter_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster, except this card, to inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 200. If you activate this effect, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"Now attack Power Tool Dragon!"

Dark Strike Fighter hit. **(Leo: 0350)**

"Power Tool's ability allows me to destroy an equip spell on him to keep him here!" Leo called as Megamorph vanished.

_Power Tool Dragon:** (ATK: 1150 x 2 = 2300)**_

Grieger's eyes widened in shock.

"I set one card and end my turn." Grieger stated.

* * *

**Leo: 0350**

**Grieger:** **1500**

* * *

Leo 5th Turn:

Leo took a couple of breaths from the hard attack.

"It seems Chara was mistaken about him." Goodwin noted calmly as he watched the match. "Still, both twins being Signers would be a remarkable coincidence."

_'I need a game changer... my only copy of Megamorph is gone, Double Tool can't finish this duel fast enough, and he'll have something else...'_ Leo thought before pausing, _'Wait... Should the dragon in Power Tool be the answer...? I need to call it out somehow... I just need the right card...'_

With drew before calling, "I use Celfon's ability!"

Celfon did the number mix, and match before stopping at a 1.

_'1... Alright need the right card... Here goes...'_ Leo thought closing his eyes before drawing.

Everyone watched to see what Leo would get. Leo opened his eyes, and smiled "Yeah the answer's here! I'll summon Morphtronic Lantron!"

A lamp like monster appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Lantron_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 200_

_● While in Attack Position: Any effect damage you would take from an opponent's card effect is inflicted to your opponent instead._  
_● While in Defense Position: When your Life Points become 0 while this card is face-up on the field, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, gain 100 Life Points. Each player can only use the effect of "Morphtronic Lantron" once per Duel._

* * *

"A tuner now?" Yusei asked. "Leo only has one Synchro Monster."

"Wait... He must be trying to free the Dragon that is trapped in Power Tool!" Chara realized.

"Huh, but is that even possible?" Luna asked.

"It's Leo's only shot if he needs to win." Chara answered.

Leo thought,_ 'Okay... Hope this works!'_

"Level 1 Morphtronic Lantron tune with level 7 Power Tool Dragon!" Leo called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon!"

At that what looks like a Crimson Marking is starting to form on his arm. As it was appearing Luna, Chara, Yusei, Akiza, and Jack all noticed their own marks were beginning to glow brightly only for the mark on Leo's arm to fade as the Crimson Dragon appeared above him.

"Huh?" Leo asked surprised.

Suddenly Barrier Dragon, Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend all appeared roaring as a crimson glow shot into Power Tool Dragon as its armor started to crack and with each shattered piece a marking slowly began forming on Leo's arm before finally the head shattered revealing an organic dragon with a glowing heart mark on Leo's arm as the dragons faded except for his new one.

"Evolve, Life Stream Dragon..." Leo finished the chant in shock as his new dragon flew in front of him.

* * *

_Life Stream Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2400_

_1 Tuner + "Power Tool Dragon"_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned, the Life Points of all players with less than 2000 Life Points become 2000. Neither player takes effect damage. Once per turn, you can make the Levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field become any Level from 1 to 12._

* * *

With the dragon's appearance its wings began glowing.

**(Grieger: 2000)**

**(Leo: 2000)**

"He... but in our..." Akiza started before turning to Luna, Yusei, and Chara before turning back to the duel in shock.

Lazar asked in shock, "B-But how...? There are suppose to be 6 Signers not 7!"

"I don't know, my only assumption is that there's more to the battle than we ever could have imagined." Goodwin answered.

Leo looked on before looking at his new Mark, _'Yeah! This is great!'_

"Alright I play my face-down! Synchro Big Tornado!" Leo called.

* * *

_Synchro Big Tornado_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Your opponent's selected monster loses ATK equal to the DEF of your selected Synchro Monster._

* * *

"With this Dark Strike Fighter loses attack points equal to Life Stream's defense points!" Leo called as Life Stream roared. **(DEF: 2400)**

Grieger's eyes widened in shock. "My trap won't stop that now!"

_Dark Strike Fighter: **(ATK: 2600 - 2400 = 200)**_

"Grieger... Thanks for helping me free him." Leo smiled.

"I didn't do anything." Grieger admitted before pausing. "I asked you not to surrender, so finish this match."

Leo nodded before saying, "Life Stream attack Dark Strike Fighter! Life is Beautiful!"

Life Stream fired a Rainbow Blast. The blast struck Grieger's monster destroying it.

* * *

**Leo: 0350**

**Grieger: 0000**

**Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

The crowd stayed silent in shock before slowly they started clapping.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... looks like the twins have more to them then anyone expected.**

**bopdog111: Luna, and Leo has awakened their Signer potential.**

**Ulrich362: That's true, and Leo managed to free his dragon. Unfortunately Luna's is still trapped.**

**bopdog111: Can she free it soon?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see what happens. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Yusei's one of the toughest opponent's I've faced, but I'm not going to give up that easily.**


	11. Finale of the Fortune Cup!

**Ulrich362: Well then, that makes five signers. Three of which are still competing in the Fortune Cup.**

**bopdog111: And right now there in the semi-finals.**

**Ulrich362: Right, so lets see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"He... how?" Akiza asked in shock.

Leo walked over as Chara smiled, "Way to go Leo! You freed the dragon!"

"Yeah." Leo nodded looking at the card only to frown. "I just wish Life Stream Dragon could somehow help you."

"Leo he's your card now. So he can be great help to you." Chara smiled.

"Yeah..." Leo nodded. "Though you've done so much for me and Luna I feel like I should do something for you to."

"I think you already had." Chara told him.

Leo smiled before pausing. "Oh, good luck Akiza."

She froze while walking past only to turn to Leo and nod.

"Alright. So it's her vs Randsborg." Yusei said as they turned over.

"Yeah, and then we're up." Chara nodded.

The two arrived.

"Thou should have lost and been dealt with long ago, but I will correct the young warrior's mistake and end the curse of the Black Rose." Randsborg declared confidently.

Chara looked annoyed hearing that.

**"Looks like Randsborg is eager to get things started."** the MC announced. **"So let's get things rolling."**

"DUEL!" Akiza and Randsborg declared simultaneously.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

**Akiza: 4000**

**Randsborg: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Randsborg 1st Turn:

Randsborg drew before saying, "I'll summon Masked Knight LV3."

The knight appeared.

* * *

_Masked Knight LV3_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 800_

_During your Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Masked Knight LV5" from your hand or Deck. Once per turn, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._

* * *

Luna shuddered seeing the monster.

"And now Masked Knight's ability inflicts 400 points of damage." Randsborg told her.

Akiza took the blast calmly.

**(Akiza: 3600)**

Next up I activate the spell, Level Up!" Randsborg added.

* * *

_Level Up!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"By sending Masked Knight LV3 to the graveyard, I can summon Masked Knight LV5!" Randsborg called as Masked Knight grew taller.

* * *

_Masked Knight LV5_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1300_

_During your Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Masked Knight LV7" from your hand or Deck. Once per turn, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._

* * *

"Not good." Leo frowned.

"Now Masked Knight strikes you for 1000 points!" Randsborg added.

**(Akiza: 2600)**

"And now I set 1 card, and end my turn." Randsborg ended.

"Might be Sakuretsu Armor." Chara said worried. "Akiza needs to be careful."

Akiza 1st Turn:

"I thought knights protected fair maidens, but the last round seemed to prove otherwise." Akiza stated drawing her card. "I'll summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode."

* * *

_Wall of Ivy_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is selected as an attack target, Special Summon 1 "Ivy Token" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position to your opponent's side of the field. When this Token is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

"Then I'll use the spell card Seed of Deception to summon Copy Plant from my hand."

* * *

_Seed of Deception_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

_Copy Plant_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls to have this card's Level become equal to the selected monster's Level, until the End Phase._

* * *

"What can they do?" Randsborg asked her.

"My Copy Plant's special ability copies the. level of your Masked Knight." Akiza answered as the plant turned into a copy of Randsborg's knight.

_Copy Plant:** (LV: 1 + 4 = 5)**_

"Now my level five Copy Plant tunes with level two Wall of Ivy!"

**(LV: 5 + 2 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Black Rose Dragon_

_Fire Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Now, I play Black Rose Dragon's special ability!" Akiza called. "Go Black Rose Gale!"

The dragon roared as a large whirl storm picked up.

"This destroys every card on the field." Akiza stated.

"That means Sakuretsu Armor can't help him!" Chara smiled as it destroyed all the cards.

"Yeah... assuming that's the card he set." Yusei noted as the effect started tearing up the arena itself seemingly at random.

The four braced themselves.

Eventually the winds died down.

"With that done I'll set one card and activate my field spell Black Garden." Akiza stated.

* * *

_Black Garden_

_Field Spell Card_

_When a monster is Normal or Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Black Garden", halve its ATK and Special Summon 1 "Rose Token" (Plant-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 800/DEF 800) in Attack Position to its controller's opponent's side of the field. "Rose Tokens" cannot be destroyed by battle or declare an attack. You can destroy this card and all face-up Plant-Type monsters on the field to Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard whose ATK is equal to or less than the total ATK of those monsters._

* * *

"That ends my turn."

* * *

**Akiza: 2600**

**Randsborg: 4000**

* * *

Randsborg 2nd Turn:

Randsborg drew seeing it was Martyr Flag.

"I activate the Warrior Returning Alive!" Randsborg called.

* * *

_The Warrior Returning Alive_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

"I can add a Warrior from my graveyard to my hand!" Randsborg called as he added back Masked Knight LV3.

"That's really bad." Leo mentioned nervously.

"And now I summon him!" Randsborg called as the knight appeared only for vines to wrap around him.

"I should probably have mentioned this before, but while Black Garden is in play any monster we summon has its attack points cut in half, and a Rose Token is summoned to our opponent's field with 800 attack points." Akiza stated. "Of course, Rose Tokens aren't allowed to attack but they're indestructible in battle."

__Masked Knight LV3: **(ATK: 1500/2 = 750)**__

* * *

_Rose Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant/Token_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Black Garden"._

* * *

"I play Masked Knight's ability!" Randsborg called.

**(Akiza: 2200)**

"I activate the trap card Doppelgänger, this trap deals the same damage I took to you Randsborg." Akiza stated.

* * *

_Doppelgänger_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When you take damage from the effect of a monster your opponent controls, inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent._

* * *

Randsborg yelped. **(Randsborg: 3600)**

"That'll help." Chara nodded.

"I set two cards, and end my turn." Randsborg ended.

Akiza 2nd Turn:

"Then it's my move, and I think it's time a real knight taught you a lesson about dealing with ladies Randsborg." Akiza stated. "I activate the spell Mark of the Rose!"

* * *

_Mark of the Rose_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip this card to a monster your opponent controls. Gain control of the equipped monster. During your End Phase, give control of the equipped monster to your opponent. During your Standby Phase, gain control of the equipped monster._

* * *

As Akiza played the spell a rose marking appeared on Masked Knight LV3 as she offered her hand. The knight looked before he took her hand.

"Now then, why don't you feel the sting of your own monster's blade?" Akiza asked. "My Masked Knight attacks you directly."

The knight slashed as Randsborg grunted. **(Randsborg: 2850)**

"Next I'll use another equip spell, Vengeful Servant." Akiza stated playing the spell.

* * *

_Vengeful Servant_

_Equip Spell Card_

_When control of the equipped monster changes, inflict damage equal to its original ATK to its new controller._

* * *

"Thanks to this spell, when my Masked Knight returns to your field you lose life points equal to its original attack points and that's right now Randsborg."

Randsborg winced. **(Randsborg: 1350)**

"Face-down open!" Randsborg called. "Level Change!"

* * *

_Level Change_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only during your opponent's End Phase. Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard whose name is written on that card, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Level Change?" Luna asked.

"It's a trap that lets him bring back Masked Knight LV5." Chara explained.

The knight appeared before it's trapped in vines.

_Masked Knight LV5: **(ATK: 2300/2 = 1150)**_

Another Rose Token appeared on Akiza's field.

* * *

**Akiza: 2200**

**Randsborg: 1350**

* * *

Randsborg 3 Turn:

Randsborg drew before calling, "Masked Knight LV5's ability activates! During this stand-by phase he evolves to a LV7!"

The knight grew even taller.

* * *

_Masked Knight LV7_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned with "Masked Knight LV5". Once per turn, you can inflict 1500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Don't forget Randsborg, my Black Garden." Akiza reminded him as more vines trapped the knight and a third Rose Token appeared on her field.

_Masked Knight LV7: **(ATK: 2900/2 = 1450)**_

"I activate Glory Shield!" Randsborg called.

* * *

_Glory Shield_

_Equip Spell Card_

_If the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can select 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field, and destroy it._

* * *

"Now Masked Knight attack her token!" Randsborg called.

The knight slashed the token but it wasn't destroyed.

**(Akiza: 1550)**

"Since Masked Knight inflicted damage with Glory Shield your Doppelganger is destroyed!" Randsborg called. "And now Masked Knight deals you 1500 points damage!"

The blast hit. **(Akiza: 0050)**

"Your move now!" Randsborg told her.

Akiza 3rd Turn:

Akiza drew her card and closed her eyes. "I'm in a fairly bad spot, what's a girl to do? I guess I'll destroy my Black Garden."

"Why would do that?" Leo asked surprised as the Garden shattered.

_Masked Knight: **(ATK: 1450 x 2 = 2900)**_

"Good question, why would I?" Akiza asked. "Well you see, by doing so I can summon a monster who's attack points are less than or equal to the total attack points of every plant type monster that was also destroyed. Any guesses as to what that means?"

"She's summoning..." Chara realized.

"Welcome back Black Rose Dragon." Akiza smirked before her dragon shifted to a defensive stance. "Unfortunately your knight is stronger so I'll just have to place two facedown cards and end my turn."

"Defense is all she can do. But he has Masked Knight's ability." Yusei told them.

Chara said, "I get it."

"Huh?" Luna asked in confusion.

"She's luring him into a trap." Chara explained.

* * *

**Akiza: 0050**

**Randsborg: 1350**

* * *

Randsborg 4th Turn:

Randsborg drew, "Your not bad but this is over! Masked Knight use your ability, and attack her!"

"That's unfortunate, I was hoping you'd take my bait and use your Glory Shield." Akiza frowned. "Oh well, I activate Nature's Reflection!"

* * *

_Nature's Reflection_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During this turn, any effect activated by your opponent that would inflict damage becomes an effect that inflicts damage to their Life Points._

* * *

"This trap does exactly what it says, reflects the damage back to you. You had one chance and you wasted it."

Randsborg widen his eyes.

* * *

**Akiza: 0050**

**Randsborg: 0000**

**Akiza wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was easy bait." Chara said to them.

Yusei nodded before smiling. "Well Chara, ready for our duel?"

Chara nodded with a smile, "Wish me luck Luna."

He laid a soft kiss on her cheek as he said that. Luna blushed before taking Chara's hand. "Wait."

Chara turned to her confused. Luna blushed and closed her eyes and kissing him on the lips for a second before pulling back. "Good luck."

Chara was frozen in shock before he smiled nodding before walking to the field holding his hand close to his lips, _'She really kissed my lips...'_

"Luna?" Leo asked his sister shocked.

She was bright red and just looking at the screen showing them the duel. The two arrived ready to start their duel.

"Do you want the first move Chara?" Yusei asked.

"No." Chara shook his head with a smile.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Yusei's Theme)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yusei 1st Turn:

"Alright Chara, I'll start by setting two cards and playing a monster in defense mode." Yusei stated calmly. "Your turn."

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew before saying, "Okay I'll summon Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher!"

The shovel attack bot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, decrease it's ATK by 200 for each "Venjix" monster you control._

* * *

"Alright." Yusei nodded.

"Then I place 2 cards down, and now Plutonic Gopher attack his monster!" Chara called.

"Sorry Chara, Shield Wing can't be destroyed in battle two times each turn." Yusei explained.

* * *

_Shield Wing_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Winged Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 900_

_Up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed._

* * *

The gopher bot attacked only for it to not have effect.

"Your turn." Chara ended.

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 2nd Turn:

"Alright Chara, first off is the spell card Double Summon." Yusei stated.

* * *

_Double Summon_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn._

* * *

"This spell lets me summon twice, so I'll bring out Shield Warrior and Turbo Synchron!"

* * *

_Shield Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1600_

_During damage calculation, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to prevent monsters you control from being destroyed by this battle._

* * *

_Turbo Synchron_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 500_

_When this card declares an attack, you can change the attack target to Defense Position. When you take Battle Damage while this card is attacking, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with ATK equal to or less than the Battle Damage you took._

* * *

Chara armed himself.

"Level one Turbo Synchron tune level two Shield Wing and level three Shield Warrior!" Yusei declared as Turbo Synchron became a green ring and Shield Wing and Shield warrior turned into five stars.

**(LV: 1 + 2 + 3 = 6)**

"Gathering stars weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior!"

A green warrior appeared.

* * *

_Turbo Warrior_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_"Turbo Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card attacks a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, halve that monster's ATK until the end of the Damage Step. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Level 6 or lower monsters._

* * *

"Now Turbo Warrior attack Chara's Plutonic Gopher!"

"Well while your attacking I play my face-down, Supercharge!" Chara called.

* * *

_Supercharge_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate when an opponent's monster attacks a Machine-Type monster you control. Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Since your attacking a machine type monster, I can draw 2 cards!" Chara called drawing twice.

Yusei nodded as Turbo Warrior destroyed Plutonic Gopher.

**(Chara: 3300)**

"That ends my turn." Yusei told him.

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew before saying, "I activate Venjix Mark!"

* * *

_Venjix Mark_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Remove 1 card in your Deck from play. Special Summon 2 "Venjix" monsters from your hand._

* * *

"By removing 1 card in my deck from play, I can summon 2 Venjix Bots from my hand." Chara told him. "Such as Venjix General Crunch, and Grinder!"

Both general, and foot soldier appeared.

* * *

_Grinder_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_(This card is always treated as a "Venjix" monster.)_  
_This card counts as two Monsters for the Tribute Summon of a "Venjix" Monster._

* * *

_Venjix General Crunch_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is summoned you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Halve it's ATK, and DEF. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Yusei's eyes widened seeing the monsters. "Alright Chara, what are you planning?"

"Crunch halves the attack, and defense points of your monster when summoned!" Chara answered.

"And since it's level seven that ability can work on Turbo Warrior." Yusei frowned.

_Turbo Warrior:** (ATK: 2500/2 = 1250/DEF: 1500/2 = 750)**_

"Now go Crunch! Attack Turbo Warrior!" Chara called as Crunch charged.

"I play a trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei countered. "This negates your attack and then I can set it facedown."

* * *

_Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a monster you control is attacked. Negate the attack, and you can Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard. This card cannot be activated the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

Chara blinked at that. "That's a useful trap."

"Yeah, it definitely is." Yusei smiled.

"Okay it's your turn." Chara ended.

* * *

**Chara: 3300**

**Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 3rd Turn:

Yusei drew his card and nodded. "Alright Chara, I release Turbo Warrior in order to summon Turret Warrior!"

* * *

_Turret Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Tribute 1 Warrior-Type monster to Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do, it gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's original ATK._

* * *

"Then since I sacrificed Turbo Warrior his original attack points are added to Turret Warrior."

_Turret Warrior: **(ATK: 1200 + 2500 = 3700)**_

"Whoa. That's a lot of fire power." Chara said amazed.

"Fire power that's aiming right at your Venjix General Crunch!" Yusei declared.

The monster charged destroying Crunch. **(Chara: 17****00)**

"I activate my face-down! Venjix Attack Bot Creation!" Chara called.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot Creation_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Venjix" monster you control is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Venjix Attack Bot" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Since a Venjix I control is destroyed, I get to summon a Venjix Attack Bot from my hand!" Chara called, "Such as Venjix Attack Bot - Amphibious!"

The hose attack bot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Amphibious_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, and 1 other monster you control, and if you do exchange their ATK until end of turn._

* * *

"You're pretty resourceful Chara." Yusei smiled.

"Well it's what machines can do." Chara smiled, "When 1 doesn't work they create a new Generation. And Amphibious here is Generation 7."

Yusei nodded. "I'll end my turn."

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew, "Okay Yusei. First off the card I banished for Venjix Mark gets activated."

Yusei's eyes widened in shock.

"It's known as Card From a Different Dimension!" Chara called showing the spell, "Since this card was banished it gets added to my hand during my Stand-By Phase. And when that happens we both draw 2 cards."

* * *

_Card From a Different Dimension_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If this card is removed from play, add it to your hand during your next Standby Phase. If this card is returned to the hand this way, both players draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Alright Chara." Yusei smiled as they drew their cards.

Chara looked, and smiled "Okay Yusei. You showed your talent for Synchro. I'll show you mine! Level 5 Amphibious tunes level 3 Grinder!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 5 + 3 = 8)**

"Master of the Machines salvage the world with your amazing intellect! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8, Lord Venjix!"

The white warrior robot appeared.

* * *

_Lord Venjix_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner Machine-Type Monsters_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. When this card is Synchro Summoned: Draw 2 cards, and reveal them. For each "Venjix" monster you reveal send them to the GY, and if you do monsters your opponent controls loses 800 ATK. If you do not draw a "Venjix" monster: Shuffle that card back to your deck._

* * *

Yusei nodded seeing that.

"And when he's Synchro Summoned I draw 2 cards, and reveal them. If there Venjix monsters their sent to the graveyard, and your monsters lose 800 attack points." Chara told him. "But if they aren't their shuffled back to my deck."

"In other words Turret Warrior could lose 1600 attack points." Yusei noted.

"Or 800." Chara drew as he looked, "And it's just 800 since the cards I drew were Venjix Attack Bot - Tenaya 7, and Echo Mirror."

"That's not enough, Yusei's monster is stronger." Leo pointed out.

_Turret Warrior: **(ATK: 3700 - 800 = 2900)**_

"Now I activate the Continuous Spell, Venjix Virus Spread!" Chara called.

* * *

_Venjix Virus Spread_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate only if you control 1 "Venjix" Monster. As long as this card is on the field reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 500. If you do not control a "Venjix" monster destroy this card._

* * *

"With this all monsters on your field loses 500 points." Chara told him.

_Turret Warrior:** (ATK: 2900 - 500 = 2400)**_

"Now I'll end my turn." Chara ended.

* * *

**Chara: 1700**

**Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 4th Turn:

"I set this card facedown and end my turn." Yusei stated calmly.

Chara 4th Turn:

Chara drew, and smiled "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"I had a feeling that would be coming eventually." Yusei chuckled.

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow shattered.

"Lord Venjix attack Turret Warrior!" Chara called.

"I remove Shield Warrior from my graveyard to prevent Turret Warrior from being destroyed in battle!" Yusei countered.

**(Yusei: 3800)**

"Okay Yusei." Chara smiled. "Your turn."

* * *

**Chara: 1700**

**Yusei: 3800**

* * *

Yusei 4th Turn:

Yusei drew his card and frowned. "Sorry Chara, but the duel's over."

"Hm?" Chara asked.

"I activate the trap Descending Lost Star!" Yusei called. "This brings back Turbo Warrior in defense mode, but his level is reduced by one and his defense points are dropped down to zero."

* * *

_Descending Lost Star_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, its Level is reduced by 1, its DEF becomes 0, also its battle position cannot be changed._

* * *

_Turbo Warrior: **(DEF: 1500 - 1500 = 0/LV: 6 - 1 = 5)**_

Chara asked, "It's battle mode can't be changed so why bring him back?"

"Because Chara, I drew the Junk Synchron Tuner monster." Yusei explained summoning it.

* * *

_Junk Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 500_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated._

* * *

"Level 3 Junk Synchron tune with level five Turbo Warrior!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 5 + 3 = 8)**

"Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" Yusei chanted.

* * *

_Junk Destroyer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2500_

_"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy cards on the field, up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used as Synchro Material Monsters for this card._

* * *

"When Junk Destroyer is Synchro Summoned I can destroy cards on your field for every non-tuner I used, which means Lord Venjix is going straight to the graveyard."

Venjix shattered.

"And since I don't control a Venjix, Virus Spread is destroyed." Chara said as the spell shattered.

"Junk Destroyer, attack Chara directly!" Yusei declared.

Junk Destroyer charged.

"Don't think I'll be taken out that easily!" Chara called summoning a robot.

* * *

_Venjix Turret_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_When your opponent declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do negate the attack._

* * *

Luna let out a sigh of relief seeing that. "He's ok."

"Not bad Chara, but I still have Turret Warrior's attack." Yusei reminded him.

Turret Warrior charged destroying the turret as Chara grunted.

"Your move Chara, but I think you're at a bit of a disadvantage here." Yusei told him.

"Yeah, but here's something my uncle Jaden taught me once." Chara grinned. "It's not over until the last card is played! And I know it will give me what I need."

Yusei smiled hearing that while in the waiting room Luna blushed again.

Chara 4th Turn:

Chara placed a hand on his Deck as he closed his eyes before drawing.

**"Chara needs a miracle draw to pull this off."** the MC announced.

Chara looked, and smiled, "Okay. Yusei you have Junk Synchron. I have this one here! Venjix Synchron!"

A small robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 level 4 or higher "Venjix" monster in your graveyard, Special Summon it, but negate it's effects. Then you can either increase or decrease it's level._

* * *

"Interesting." Yusei smiled.

"And now with it's ability I revive Crunch!" Chara called as Crunch appeared, "And now with Venjix Synchron's ability I can decrease Crunch's level by 1!"

_Crunch: **(LV: 7 - 1 = 6)**_

"A level seven..." Yusei started before his eyes widened as he glanced at his mark.

"Now level 1 Venjix Synchron tune with level 6 Crunch!" Chara called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

Barrier Dragon appeared roaring ready.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Yusei inquired.

"Well this. I play the spell, Venjix Mark III!" Chara called.

* * *

_Venjix Mark III_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Synchro Monster you control: It gains 500 ATK for each monster on your opponent's field. Then when it destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of that monster._

* * *

"What does that do?" Yusei asked.

"It gives Barrier 500 points for every monster on your field! And when it destroys your monster in battle you take damage equal to the attack points of that monster!" Chara answered.

"Wait what?" Yusei asked in shock.

_Barrier Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 + (500 * 2) = 3300)**_

"Now Barrier go get Junk Destroyer with Barricade Barrage!" Chara called as his Dragon attacked.

Yusei's Synchro monster shattered before the effect of Venjis Mark III activated.

**(Yusei: 0500)**

"Alright Yusei." Chara smiled. "Both of us are on our last leg."

"Yeah, looks like it." Yusei nodded.

"Your pretty good." Chara smiled to him.

"Same to you." Yusei smiled.

"But this is where it ends." Chara smiled.

"Huh?" Yusei asked.

Chara only activated his last card.

* * *

_Tremendous Fire_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points._

* * *

Yusei's eyes widened before he smiled as the spell took effect.

* * *

**Chara: 1200**

**Yusei: 0000**

**Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

Chara asked him, "No hard feelings?"

"After a duel like that, none." Yusei smiled.

Chara smiled offering him a hand. Yusei took it. "Good luck in the final match."

"Thanks." Chara smiled as they walked back.

"You were amazing Chara." Luna smiled.

"I had some luck." Chara admitted to her.

"Sometime's that's all you need." Leo pointed out.

Chara nodded before smiling, "Luna?"

She turned to him. He leaned before placing his lips on hers. Luna's eyes widened at that. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Chara pulled back. Luna was blushing heavily but had a smile on her face.

"Just to pay you back for that one before the match." Chara smiled.

"Oh... yeah." Luna nodded before looking down sadly. "That makes sense."

Catching her looking down he asked worried, "Hey... Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No, it's fine." Luna admitted. "I'll be rooting for you against Akiza."

Chara nodding before placing another kiss on her forehead, "Thanks Luna."

Luna smiled just before Akiza walked up.

"Chara..."

He turned to her. She met his eyes before closing her own. "Good luck against Jack. I surrender."

"Akiza..." Chara said shocked.

She just nodded to the four other Signers before turning to walk off. Chara looked down before saying, "Akiza wait!"

"Thanks for your offer." Chara smiled to her. "Don't let those who judge you wrongly not get in your way. You have the power to prove them wrong, and control your power. I know you will."

"... Maybe." Akiza whispered before smiling.

Chara shook her hand.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well that's that.**

**bopdog111: Chara won the semi-finals.**

**Ulrich362: And Akiza forfeited her own spot meaning it's finally time for the rematch between Jack and Chara.**

**bopdog111: Where could this lead to?**

**Ulrich362: Who knows, but it's sure to be interesting. See you in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: This is it, a DRAW isn't good enough this time. One way or the other, one of us is winning this duel.**


	12. Chara vs Jack Round 2!

**bopdog111: Hey guys.**

**Ulrich362: It's finally time, the rematch is here.**

**bopdog111: Chara vs Jack round 2. What will happen now?**

**Ulrich362: Let's find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"This is it Chara, are you ready?" Leo asked him.

"I hope." Chara answered, "Last time me, and Jack dueled I barely got it to a DRAW."

"Yeah, but you're a lot stronger this time." Leo pointed out.

"Yeah I know." Chara smiled.

"We're rooting for you Chara." Yusei smiled.

Chara nodded before hoping on the Ebott Rider, and rode to meet Jack.

"Chara Nash Princeton, this should be interesting." Jack noted with a confident smile.

Chara smiled to him, "This feels familiar."

"I agree, it does." Jack nodded. "Of course this time I'll be taking my victory lap."

"I don't know. Let's find out." Chara grinned.

Jack chuckled. "Agreed, I activate the Speed World field spell!"

* * *

_Speed World_

_Field Spell Card_

_Only "Speed Spell" Spell Cards can be activated. During their respective Standby Phases, each player places their own Speed Counters (up to 12 per player) on this card. When a player suffers damage, that player removes 1 Speed Counter for every 1000 points of damage._

* * *

**_"Speed World online!"_** stated a robotic voice.

"Let's Duel!" Jack and Chara cried together as they raced off.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Fallen Angel by TDG)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Jack: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jack slowed down slightly to let Chara pass him. "Let's see what you've got."

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew, "Okay I'll start off by summon Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron!"

The magnet robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Jack nodded calmly seeing the monster.

"Then I'll finish up with 2 cards face-down." Chara ended.

Jack 1st Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 1)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 1)**

"Then it's my move, and I think I'll start with two of my own facedown cards and then I'll summon Vice Dragon." Jack stated.

* * *

_Vice Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2400_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK and DEF are halved._

* * *

"Of course since I did his points are cut in half."

"But that doesn't matter though." Chara said.

_Vice Dragon: **(ATK: 2000/2 = 1000/DEF: 2400/2 = 1200)**_

"Next I summon the Dread Dragon tuner monster!" Jack continued.

* * *

_Dread Dragon_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 400_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Level two Dread Dragon tune with level five Vice Dragon!"

_'Wait Red Dragon Archfiend is level 8...'_ Chara realized.

Dread Dragon became two green rings while Vice Dragon became five stars.

**(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!" Jack chanted.

* * *

_Exploder Dragonwing_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_If this card battles a monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of this card, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"That's a new one." Chara admitted.

"Exploder Dragonwing attack!" Jack declared.

"Due to Magnetron's ability it can't be destroyed in battle once a turn!" Chara called as Magntron produced waves.

"That won't help you Chara, if Exploder Dragonwing battles a weaker monster that monster is automatically destroyed and you take damage equal to Magnetron's attack points." Jack revealed.

Dragonwing fired a blast as Chara grunted. **(Chara: 2700)**

"Well now I activate both my face-down card, and the effect of Venjix General Kilobyte in my hand!" Chara called.

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 0)**

Jack only nodded.

"First off Kilobyte summons himself in defense mode!" Chara called as the robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix General Kilobyte_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a "Venjix" monster is destroyed by an effect: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position. If you summon this card by that effect, you can target 1 "Venjix" monster in your graveyard, Special Summon that target, and if you do reduce it's level by 1._

* * *

"Then as Kilobyte was summoned by this effect Magnetron comes back!" Chara called as Magnetron appeared, **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)** "Then my face-down, Venjix Attack Bot Creation!"

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot Creation_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Venjix" monster you control is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Venjix Attack Bot" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Since a Venjix I had was destroyed, I can summon a Venjix Attack Bot from my hand!" Chara called.

"A powerful move." Jack noted. "You not only got your monster back but you have two more as well."

"And this one's name is Venjix Attack Bot - Textile!" Chara called as the rapier robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Textile_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1400_

_You can tribute 1 monster: 1 Monster your opponent controls loses ATK equal to the ATK of the tributed monster's._

* * *

Jack nodded seeing the three monsters. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Chara: 2300**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Jack: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 1)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 2)**

Chara drew as he looked, "I activate Textile's Special Ability! I can tribute a monster, and 1 monster you have loses attack points equal to the monster I sacrifice!"

Jack frowned hearing that.

"And I'll sacrifice himself!" Chara called as Textile turned to a ray firing at Exploder Dragonwing.

_Exploder Dragonwing: **(ATK: 2400 - 1200 = 1200)**_

"And now level 5 Kilobyte tune with level 3 Magnetron!" Chara called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 5 + 3 = 8)**

"Master of the Machines salvage the world with your amazing intellect! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8, Lord Venjix!"

Venjix appeared ready.

* * *

_Lord Venjix_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner Machine-Type Monsters_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. When this card is Synchro Summoned: Draw 2 cards, and reveal them. For each "Venjix" monster you reveal send them to the GY, and if you do monsters your opponent controls loses 800 ATK. If you do not draw a "Venjix" monster: Shuffle that card back to your deck._

* * *

"Your monster severely overpowers mine." Jack noted calmly.

"Well here is Venjix's ability! Since he's Synchro Summoned, I can draw 2 cards. If their Venjix monsters, your monster loses 800 points each, but if they aren't their shuffled back to my deck." Chara said drawing twice, and said, "Only 1, and that's Grinder."

_Exploder Dragonwing: **(ATK: 1200 - 800 = 400)**_

**"Unbelievable, Chara's combo has dropped Jack's Exploder Dragonwing down to a mere 400 points."** the MC announced.

"Now Venjix attack Exploder Dragonwing!" Chara called as Venjix armed a sword, and charged.

"I activate the trap card Break Tune!" Jack called. "It not only negates your attack, but lets me summon Sinister Sprocket too."

* * *

_Break Tune_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your hand, then negate the attack._

* * *

_Sinister Sprocket_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a DARK Synchro Monster, you can destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card._

* * *

Venjix backed up.

_'Okay...'_ Chara thought, "I place 1 card face-down! Your turn!"

Jack 2nd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 3)**

"Level one Sinister Sprocket tune with level seven Exploder Dragonwing!" Jack declared.

Sinister Sprocket turns to 1 ring while Exploder Dragonwing turns to 7 stars.

**(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chanted as his ace monster appeared roaring.

* * *

_Red Dragon Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Okay Venjix be careful." Chara said to his monster.

**_"Of course."_ **Venjix nodded.

"I set one card and end my turn." Jack stated.

"Huh?/**_Huh?_**" Both monster, and Duel Spirit asked surprised that Jack didn't attack.

Jack just watched on calmly.

* * *

**Chara: 2300**

**Speed Counters: 2**

**Jack: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 4)**

_'Okay...?'_ Chara thought drawing.

* * *

_In the waiting room..._

"That was a smart move." Yusei admitted.

"But why?" Leo asked him confused.

"It's true that Red Dragon Archfiend is the strongest monster in play, but not only did Jack see Chara's duels in the tournament, but he's also not about to attack recklessly when his opponent still has facedown cards." Yusei explained. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Jack wants to be attacked himself."

Chara looked over before calling, "Okay I'll summon Grinder!"

The robotic solider appeared.

* * *

_Grinder_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_(This card is always treated as a "Venjix" monster.)  
This card counts as two Monsters for the Tribute Summon of a "Venjix" Monster._

* * *

Jack nodded calmly.

"Then I activate a Speed Spell! Angel Baton!" Chara called.

* * *

_Speed Spell - __Angel Baton_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"While I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards, and discard 1!" Chara called drawing 2 cards, and discarding a card.

"What are you planning?" Jack questioned.

"Well I'll activate my face-down! Begin the Download!" Chara called.

* * *

_Begin the Download_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only during your turn, and while you control 1 "Lord Venjix" or 1 "Master Venjix". Target 1 "Venjix Attack Bot" in your GY, and if you do Special Summon it but double it's ATK. That card's effect(s) are negated, also banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Interesting." Jack nodded.

"During my turn, and while I have Lord Venjix on the field, I can summon a Venjix Attack Bot from my graveyard, and double it's power!" Chara called, "However that monster's effects are negated, and it's banished when it leaves the field."

"A fair trade." Jack mentioned calmly.

"Go Venjix!" Chara called as Venjix flew up.

**_"Begin the Download now!"_** Venjix called as he glowed while the machines around the arena glowed before what rose was a giant version of Plutonic Gopher roaring.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, decrease it's ATK by 200 for each "Venjix" monster you control._

* * *

_Plutonic Gopher:** (ATK: 1800 x 2 = 3600)**_

"What, but Plutonic Gopher never went to your graveyard." Jack argued.

"Remember the Angel Baton I activated Jack?" Chara asked him. "I had to discard a card when I played it."

Jack smiled. "I see, interesting."

"Now Gopher attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Chara called as the giant robot raised it's shovel to crush the dragon.

"I play the trap card Overgain!" Jack countered. "This gives Red Dragon Archfiend an extra 1000 attack points until the end phase."

* * *

_Overgain_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. During this turn, that monster cannot declare an attack._

* * *

_Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"You're making this too easy Chara."

"You think so?" Chara gave a playful grin.

"I activate the last card in my hand! Venjix Glitch!" Chara called as a trap appeared on the field.

* * *

_Venjix Glitch_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Trap Card during your Battle Phase: You can negate the activation, and if you do 1 monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK, but it cannot be destroyed in battle this turn. You can play 1000 Life Points to activate this card from your hand. You can banish this card to tribute 1 "Venjix" monster you control with the most ATK, and if you do draw 2 cards._

* * *

"I pay 1000 Points to play this card from my hand." Chara told him, "But in exchange for Red Dragon Archfiend not getting destroyed this turn it loses 1000 points!"

**(Chara: 1700)**

_Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 4000 - 1000 - 1000 = 2000)**_

"Not a bad move." Jack complimented.

Plutonic Gopher continued his attack.

Jack braced himself as the attack hit.

**(Jack: 2400)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 3)**

And it's your turn Venjix! Attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Chara called as Venjix readied his sword to attack.

The dragon roared as the sword struck it.

**(Jack: 1800)**

Chara then called, "And then by banishing Venjix Glitch, and tributing Plutonic Gopher, I can draw 2 cards!"

Plutonic Gopher vanished as Chara drew twice.

"Alright." Jack nodded.

**"Whoa! With such combos not only did Chara dealt damage he also reinforced his hand! What can Jack do now!?"** the MC declared.

"Chara, I know that can't be your limit." Jack stated.

"You guessed it. But I'll set 1 card, and that's it for this turn." Chara ended.

Jack 3rd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 4)**

"I start with the Speed Spell - Half Seize, and I'll use it on your Lord Venjix." Jack stated. "Cutting his attack points in half and I gain those points as life points."

* * *

_Speed Spell - Half Seize_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points._

* * *

Venjix grunted as he lost points.** (ATK: 2600 / 2 = 1300)**

**(Jack: 3100)**

"Now that that's done, I'll summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode and have him attack Lord Venjix!" Jack declared.

* * *

_Mad Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

Mad Archfiend fired Bone Shards easily destroying Venjix. **(Chara: 1200)**

"Red Dragon Archfiend attack!" Jack declared.

Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed the Grinder as Chara grunted.

"I end my turn." Jack stated with a hint of disappointment.

* * *

**Chara: 1200**

**Jack: 3100**

* * *

Chara 4th Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 5)**

Chara drew, and looks as he smiled "Alright. Time to reach out to my potential!"

"Oh?" Jack questioned.

"I activate my face-down, Powerful Rebirth!" Chara called.

* * *

_Powerful Rebirth_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon that target. Increase its Level by 1 and ATK and DEF by 100. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Jack nodded calmly.

"So now I revive back Venjix Attack Bot - Textile!" Chara called as the monster appeared.

_Venjix Attack Bot - Textile: **(ATK: 1200 + 100 = 1300/DEF: 1400 + 100 = 1500/LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"What is Chara up to?" the MC inquired.

"And now I'll summon Vejix Turret!" Chara called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Turret_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_When your opponent declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do negate the attack._

* * *

"Now level 5 Textile tune with level 2 Turret!" Chara called as his mark glowed while Textile turned to 5 rings while Turret turns to 2 stars.

**(LV: 5 + 2 = 7)**

Red Dragon Archfiend roared seeing that while Jack smiled and his mark began to glow.

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

At that Chara's Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

"Barrier Dragon." Jack nodded.

"And when he's Synchro Summoned, I can increase his defense points by 600!" Chara called as Barrier Dragon roared. **(DEF: 1850 + 600 = 2450)**

"And I activate my face-down! Synchro Big Tornado!" Chara called.

* * *

_Synchro Big Tornado_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Your opponent's selected monster loses ATK equal to the DEF of your selected Synchro Monster._

* * *

"So now Red Dragon Archfiend loses attack points equal to Barrier's defense points!" Chara declared as Barrier roared.

Red Dragon Archfiend roared angrily: **(ATK: 3000 - 2450 = 550)**

"Where did you get that trap?" Jack inquired.

"A friend lend this to me." Chara answered before smiling, "And I'm glad I have him as a friend, and his sister as a great girlfriend anyone can ever have! I'm lucky that she's my girlfriend, and I couldn't be more happy for the three of us."

* * *

_In the waiting room..._

Luna turned incredibly bright hearing that and nearly passed out.

* * *

_At the duel..._

**(Dueling Theme: Still Worth Fighting For by My Darkest Days)**

Jack laughed. "Well, let's see if that card is enough."

"Well now Barrier! Attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Chara called.

"I play Prideful Roar!" Jack countered. "By paying life points equal to the difference in our dragons attack points Red Dragon Archfiend gains those points and then an extra 300 to ensure he wins the battle."

* * *

_Prideful Roar_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only during damage calculation when the ATK of your battling monster is lower than the ATK of your opponent's, and pay Life Points equal to the difference in ATK. Your monster gains ATK equal to that difference +300, during damage calculation only._

* * *

**(Jack: 1350)**

_Red Dragon Archfiend:** (ATK: 550 + 1750 + 300 = 2600)**_

"Huh?" Chara asked as the two dragons attacked each other before a deafening roar echoed.

Then something crimson took over the field before what appeared from the sky was the Crimson Dragon roaring.

"Crimson Dragon, welcome to my arena." Jack grinned.

The Crimson Dragon roared before it started to glow before a bright light occurred. When they opened their eyes the Signers see Jack, and Chara are riding on a stream of light looking over something like it's a vision.

"What's going on, where are we?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know... Hey where's everyone else?" Yusei asked seeing he, Leo, and Luna floating with orbs along with Akiza who looked surprised while Jack, and Chara continued riding on the light stream.

"Wait, what's that?" Akiza asked as a temple started appearing in the distance.

They looked at the temple where they seen priests bowing before six people who has the same marks that the Signers have on their arms. One difference is that one of them doesn't have the mark Leo has right now.

"Wait, are they Signers?" Yusei asked in shock.

That was before they see what looks like New Domino, and the Sattilite before a huge purple Spider Symbol appeared out of nowhere causing huge destruction.

Seeing that Luna screamed in horror.

"The City!" Leo cried. "What's happening?"

"This... might be a glimpse of the future." Chara said when he sees this.

"Then it's a future we need to stop." Yusei told them. "The city and the Satellite are in danger."

While they were doing this Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed Barrier as Chara looked as he was hit where he screamed feeling pain. **(Chara: 0900)**

"Chara!" Luna cried in horror seeing that.

"That... it's like when I duel people." Akiza realized.

"That... That attack felt real!" Chara cried to them.

"Huh, but... you guys need to stop before somebody gets hurt." Leo said nervously.

"Well I don't know about you but I say we continue on! This duel is what brought us here, and if it's over it would bring us back." Jack told them. "A real warrior never quits!"

"And what if you're wrong?" Yusei asked him.

"We don't know that do we?" Jack asked him.

Chara said, "Alright... We better end this quick, but fight with all our strength. I place 1 card face-down! Your move Jack!"

Jack 5th Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 6)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 6)**

Jack drew his card. "Red Dragon Archfiend attack!"

The dragon readied himself.

"I activate my trap card! Call of the Haunted!" Chara called.

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"With this I revive Barrier!" Chara called as Barrier appeared roaring.

Jack's eyes widened. "Red Dragon Archfiend stop your attack!"

The dragon stopped in place.

"I switch Mad Archfiend to defense mode and end my turn with one facedown card." Jack frowned.

* * *

**Chara: 0900**

**Jack: 1350**

* * *

Chara 6th Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 7)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 7)**

Chara drew, "Okay draw!"

He winced, and thought,_ 'If I don't do something soon who knows what will happen!'_

_'Chara...'_ Luna thought fearfully seeing that.

Chara looked, and called, "I activate the Speed Spell - Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Speed Spell - Pot of Greed_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you control 5 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards._

* * *

Chara drew as he looked. Jack watched on calmly. Chara smiled, "Okay I activate the Speed Spell - Premature Burial!"

* * *

_Speed Spell - Premature Burial_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you control 4 or more Speed Counters. Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"By paying 800 points, I can summon a monster from the graveyard!" Chara called. **(Chara: 0100)** "Let's welcome back, Lord Venjix!"

His Venjix Synchro appeared ready.

"And now I activate this! The Speed Spell - Speed Fusion!" Chara called raising the card high.

* * *

_Speed Spell - Speed Fusion_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"What?" Jack questioned in shock.

"By sending monsters on my field, or hand to the graveyard, I can summon a Fusion Monster!" Chara called, "I fuse Barrier Dragon, with Lord Venjix!"

The two Synchros flew up before fusing together.

"That... there's no way!" Jack cried in shock.

"Dragon of Protection! Join together with the Lord of the Virus, and grace the world with your coming! Walk through the ways of the path! Fusion Summon! Appear level 10! Venjix Hyper Dragon!" Chara called as a white, and cyborg version of Barrier Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Venjix Hyper Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster + "Lord Venjix"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned with the above materials. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type Monster. Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

The computer explained, **"Venjix Hyper Dragon is a level 10 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster with 3300 attack points, and 2000 defense points."**

Jack's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

"Whoa! That thing is tough!" Leo cried amazed.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Yusei nodded.

"When Venjix Hyper Dragon is Fusion Summoned all monsters on your field loses 1000 points!" Chara called.

_Mad Archfiend:** (ATK: 1800 - 1000 = 800)**_

_Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 550 - 1000 = 0)**_

"Then I can draw 1 card!" Chara called drawing. "And now Venjix Hyper Dragon attack Red Dragon Archfiend!"

His Fusion Monster flew up before charging straight down at Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I play a trap card, Tuner's Mind!" Jack called. "It returns Red Dragon Archfiend to my Extra Deck and then summons the monsters I used to summon him and lets Sinister Sprocket take the hit in defense mode."

* * *

_Tuner's Mind_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a Synchro Monster you control is selected as an attack target. Return it to the Extra Deck. Then, if all the Synchro Material Monsters used in that monster's Synchro Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them. If you do, the Tuner monster Special Summoned by this effect becomes the new attack target._

* * *

"Don't think so Jack!" Chara called.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"Hyper Dragon's Special Ability activates!" Chara called. "Once a turn when you activate an effect during the battle phase by banishing one of Hyper Dragon's parts that effect is negated!"

At that Barrier flew, and wrapped around the trap preventing it from taking effect. Jack's eyes widened in shock hearing that as Red Dragon Archfiend roared defiantly.

"Well Jack. Guess this is over." Chara said speeding next to him, "I wish that we could finish this without you getting hurt, or anything like that."

"Who said the duel's over?" Jack questioned.

"Huh?" Chara asked confused.

"I still have one facedown card and you used up that ability." Jack mentioned.

Chara looked shocked at that.

"I'm sure you remember my Dimension Switch." Jack smirked.

* * *

_Dimension Switch_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Select 1 monster you control, and remove it from play. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to return the selected monster to the field._

* * *

The switch appeared as Red Dragon Archfiend vanished causing Hyper Dragon's attack to miss.

"Whoa... Close call." Chara remarked.

"Now I'll destroy my Switch and Red Dragon Archfiend returns at full power!" Jack declared.

Like Jack said his Dragon appeared again roaring with it's power restored to max.

"Oh no, Chara..." Luna whispered.

"This is crazy." Leo admitted. "I can't tell whichever will win or not."

Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Well that's my turn." Chara ended.

Jack 6th Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 8)**

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 8)**

Jack drew his card and smiled. "You put up a good fight Chara, but it's over. I play the Speed Spell - Overboost!"

* * *

_Speed Spell - Overboost_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1._

* * *

**(Jack's Speed Counters: 12)**

Chara grunted,_ 'I know 1 Speed Spell he uses when he has that many...'_

"Now, I play End of the Storm!" Jack declared.

* * *

_Speed Spell - End of the Storm_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 10 or more Speed Counters. Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

Chara grinned, "Alright Jack... Good game, but this match is mine!"

"What are you talking about, you don't have the life points to survive this spell while I do." Jack pointed out.

Chara grinned, "Well two things. One of them is when Hyper Dragon is destroyed you take an Extra 1000. And the second..."

He discarded a card as a blonde hair fairy appeared in front of him.

Luna's eyes widened. "That's Hanewata, it negates the damage."

As the storm destroyed all the monsters Hanewata protected Chara only for Jack's points to drop to zero as his runner lost control and he was sent flying from it.

* * *

**Chara: 0100**

**Jack: 0000**

**Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

"Jack!" Chara cried as they appeared back at the stadium.

**"Um... we apologize for the technical issues folks, we'll have things sorted out in a moment."** the MC apologized. **"Does anyone want to tell me why those two dragons are frozen in midair?"**

"Is he okay!?" Chara cried running to Jack.

Jack weakly looked up. "Not bad... you beat me, you're the new champ."

With those words he lost consciousness.

"Jack!" Chara cried before calling, "Someone! Get help! Jack needs help!"

"Mr. Atlas will receive the appropriate medical attention." stated a voice from behind him.

He looked. It was Lazar.

"Lazar what just happened?" Chara asked him.

"Director Goodwin will explain, the other Signers are being escorted to his office as we speak." Lazar answered.

Chara nodded as he turned to Jack, and said "Sorry Jack."

Before he, and Lazar walked off.

* * *

_Later in Goodwin's office..._

Chara, and Lazar walked in.

"Chara, congratulations are in order." Goodwin noted.

"Just don't Goodwin." Chara said feeling guilty, "I may have won but Jack got hurt in the process."

"I assure you he's receiving the proper care." Goodwin stated.

Chara nodded hearing that.

"Why did you call us here?" Akiza asked.

"The world will soon be destroyed." Goodwin told them.

"That vision!" Leo realized.

"Yes." Goodwin nodded. "As Signers you are the only ones capable of stopping the forces of darkness from destroying the world. The only chance we have of defeating the army of shadows."

Luna shuddered at that and moved closer to Chara.

"Army of Shadows?" Yusei asked.

Chara hugged her in assurance.

"How long have you known about this?" Akiza questioned.

"Years ago. And I had been searching for the seven Signers." Goodwin answered.

Leo's eyes widened before he screamed. "You knew and let Frisk die anyway!"

Hearing that Chara held Luna tighter upon being reminded.

"In other words he let Frisk die. If anyone could have protected her the director of Sector Security could." Akiza frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Goodwin asked, "No-one informed me that she died from the Shadows."

"She was murdered in her hospital room." Luna said quietly. "One of the doctors did it."

"I see... Then it might've been a Shadow Drone ordered to make sure she wouldn't get in the way." Goodwin said placing a hand to his chin.

Chara started tearing up hearing that.

"Please... Stop talking about that." Chara told them while crying.

Luna hugged him tightly.

"... Goodwin, is there any chance to bring her back?" Yusei asked.

"Well there might be one way." Goodwin answered. "And that's by defeating this Shadow Army, and winning the war once, and for all."

"Then we'll do that." Leo decided. "To bring her back."

Chara started crying as he said, "...Thank you... Thank you everyone."

Luna gently kissed him. Chara did the same.

"There's no way of knowing when the army of shadows will attack, and with Jack hospitalized you're not at your full strength." Goodwin noted. "I would suggest you regroup and wait for him before making any drastic moves."

They all nodded agreeing.

* * *

_Later outside the arena..._

"Chara!" Toriel cried running to him. "Are you hurt my child?"

"Not much..." Chara answered, "But Jack is."

"that was... quite the match." Sans admitted. "mind sharing what's going on?"

Chara slowly explained.

"A GROUP OF DANGEROUS ENEMIES, THEN ALLOW US TO ASSIST YOU HUMAN CHARA." Papyrus offered.

"It sounds a lot like the Shadow Riders and Gastly Shadows doesn't it?" Undyne recalled.

"Thanks guys..." Chara sadly smiled.

Asriel walked forward and just hugged him. Chara hugged him back, "Uncle Asriel..."

"I don't know how, or when... but I promise it'll be ok." Asriel whispered.

Chara just stayed in his embrace as the other Signers watched on.

"Why don't you all come to our house, its been a long day." Asgore offered.

Luna smiled, "Okay."

With that the Monsters and Signers walked off. Chara walked to Luna, and said "Luna... Sorry if what I said made you think you got it the wrong way."

Luna blushed before hugging him and kissing him again. Chara did the same.

"Aah aah aah."

They turned to who said that. Chazz, Rebecca, and Sartorius were walking up with the former two holding blankets and the pink one was the one that made the noises.

"Claire..." Chara started when he sees who it was.

"Aah aah aah." Claire repeated.

Chara walked over.

"When the signal cut out we came right away. What happened?" Chazz asked while Rebecca kneeled down so Claire could see Chara.

As they were explaining it Chara held his sister's hand, and kissed her forehead. She giggled happily and tried to squeeze Chara's hand.

"That... is there anyway we can help you guys?' Chazz asked.

"I don't know honestly." Yusei admitted.

"Well, if nothing else we can help you guys practice so whenever this army of shadows gets here you'll be sure to win." Rebecca offered.

"Thanks Mrs. Hawkins." Leo smiled.

Rebecca just smiled gently. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Let's see; Chara won but Jack needs medical attention, it's been revealed that defeating this Army of Shadows might be able to bring Frisk back, and now the monsters and Frisk's family, classmates, friends, and presumably the other fallen children are offering to help the Signers prepare. Oh, and Chara effectively confessed his feelings for Luna in the most public way possible.**

**bopdog111: Yep that about sums it up.**

**Ulrich362: Well, hopefully things are ok for now... and that vision wasn't of events in the immediate future.**

**bopdog111: What is next for them?**

**Ulrich362: Only time will tell.**

**Next Chapter: Wow... they're all so strong, the others like mom who fell Underground. Even with our dragons, these duels are intense.**


	13. Match with the Espers!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and it's time to prepare for the coming battles.**

**bopdog111: Between the Fallen Children, and the Signers. Except Frisk, and Crow obviously.**

**Ulrich362: Oh, and Jack since he's in the hospital. Still, they have a starting point at least.**

**bopdog111: Where can this go?**

**Ulrich362: Let's find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The group was heading back to the Dreemurr household.

"I hope Jack's okay." Chara admitted.

"I COULD GO CHECK ON HIM IF IT WOULD MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER HUMAN CHARA!" Papyrus offered.

"Thanks Papyrus but I like him to rest." Chara admitted.

Lucy winced, "Ow."

"Lucy?" Toriel asked turning to her.

"Don't worry Tori... She got too excited hearing Papyrus again." Lucy said rubbing her growing abdomen.

"OH, MY APOLOGIES." Papyrus said as they reached the large Dreemurr home.

Chara looked around at the place, "Still pretty big."

"Wow." Luna said in awe.

"Yeah. We had this place for a long time." Asriel told her

"We have to make sure we can win... so Frisk can come back to this place with us." Leo decided.

"We will." Yusei nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Luna asked.

"Well we can help you get ready." David suggested.

"Thanks." Yusei nodded. "That could really help."

Chara suddenly swallowed nervously.

"Chara?" Scotty asked catching that.

"I'm just... remembering how strong those monsters are." Chara admitted before turning to the other Signers. "The Espers."

"The what?" Akiza asked hearing that.

"Espers, monsters that are so much more powerful than our dragons." Chara answered. "Famfrit, the Dampening Cloud, Chaos, Walker of the Wheel, Hashmal, Bringer of Order, Zalera, the Death Seprah, Belias, the Gigas, Adramelech, the Wroth, Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts, and Ultima, the High Seprah."

"It's Darkening Cloud actually." Alton told him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Chara apologized.

"Not a problem." Alton smiled.

Chara nodded. "But I'm serious, compared to them our dragons would be destroyed in an instant."

"How are they stronger then our dragons?" Leo asked.

"Why don't we duel and show you?" Alton suggested. "It can help you prepare too."

"Yeah sounds reasonable." Sara agreed handing Marek a pink bundle.

Marek took it. "So... who's first?"

"Well I can do it first." John offered.

"Alright, then who should duel him Chara?" Yusei asked.

"Uh... Leo. Because John uses Machines." Chara answered.

Leo nodded. "Alright."

"Okay's let's do this." John nodded as they walked outside.

"Do you want to go first?" Leo asked as they activated their Duel Discs.

"No thanks." John answered.

"DUEL!" Leo and John called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by TDG)**

**Leo: 4000**

**John: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew his card. _'Ok, I don't know what he's planning so I should start carefully.'_ "I play two cards facedown and set one monster in defense mode. That's all for now."

John 1st Turn:

"Okay let's boogie." John said drawing.

Leo couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Alright, I'll summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode." John said calmly as what rose from the ground was the metallic dragon letting out a metallic screech.

* * *

_Cyber Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Huh, he's level five!" Leo argued.

"True on that. However if your the only one that has a monster on the field, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand." John explained.

"Oh... wait Special Summon?" Leo asked nervously.

"Yes, and I'm using my Normal Summon to summon Cyber Pharos." John answered as a sentry like monster appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Pharos_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 Machine monster. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand and/or field as material. When a Fusion Monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Power Bond" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Pharos" once per_ _turn._

* * *

Leo swallowed nervously.

"And now I'll activate Pharos' Special Ability. Once every round, I can Fusion Summon without using Polymerization." John told him.

"Already?" Yusei asked in shock.

"And I'll fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field with the other in my hand!" John called as the two dragons fused.

"Twin Cybernetic Dragons! Join together, and bring forth double the danger! Fusion Summon! Come out Level 8! Cyber Twin Dragon!"

At that the two headed version of Cyber Dragon appeared letting out metallic screeches.

* * *

_Cyber Twin Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2100_

_"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"That's... wow." Leo whispered in awe.

"And here's a more wow. Like his name says Cyber Twin Dragon can attack two times." John told him.

"Huh, but I only have one monster." Leo pointed out fearfully.

"Which means you'll be open." John told him, "Cyber Twin Dragon take out his monster!"

The monster was revealed to be a skateboard which immediately shattered.

* * *

_Morphtronic Boarden_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1800_

_● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly._  
_● While in Defense Position: Other "Morphtronic" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"And now Cyber Twin Dragon! Double Strident Blast!" John cried as Cyber Twin fired it's second attack.

Leo braced himself as the blast struck before grunting.

**(Leo: 1200)**

"Finally I'll end with two face-downs." John ended.

* * *

**Leo: 1200**

**John: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Wow, you're really strong." Leo admitted.

"Well I'm the only one out of the Children who fell in the Underground to have defeated Frisk." John told him, "Though... That wasn't on good terms."

"Oh." Leo said quietly. "Sorry for bringing back bad memories."

"It's okay. We gotten over it." John told him.

Leo nodded before looking at his hand. "Ok, I'll summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode."

* * *

_Morphtronic Scopen_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1400_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase. ● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"Scopen's ability lets me summon Morphtronic Boomboxen from my hand but he's destroyed during the end phase."

* * *

_Morphtronic Boomboxen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 400_

_● While in Attack Position: This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. ● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can negate that attack._

* * *

John looked on at this.

"Level three Morphtronic Scopen tune with level four Morphtronic Boomboxen." Leo called as Scopen became three green rings and Boomboxen turned into four stars.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"So that must be your ace." John said seeing it. "Though you have a dragon to go with him right?"

"Yeah, but right now I'll use Power Tool Dragon's ability to add a random equip spell to my hand." Leo answered as a card ejected from his Duel Disc. "Awesome, I got Double Tool C&D. This gives Power Tool Dragon 1000 more attack points."

* * *

_Double Tool C&D_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to "Power Tool Dragon" or a Level 4 or higher Machine-Type "Morphtronic" monster. While equipped: ● During your turn: It gains 1000 ATK. If it attacks, the effect(s) of the attack target is negated during the Battle Phase. ● During your opponent's turn: Your opponent cannot select a monster other than the equipped monster as an attack target. An opponent's monster that battles the equipped monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

"Attack Cyber Twin Dragon, Crafty Break!"

Power Tool attacked slamming the bulldozer arm on Cyber Twin as John didn't flinch or anything. **(John: 3500)**

"I set one card and that's it." Leo finished.

_Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 - 1000 = 2300)**_

John 2nd Turn:

"Very well." John said drawing as he looked, "And I'll activate the Spell Card known as Magnet Reverse."

* * *

_Magnet Reverse_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 of your Machine or Rock-Type monsters, that is banished or is in your Graveyard, that cannot be Normal Summoned/Set; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Huh, what's that?" Leo asked seeing the card.

"A Special Spell. It allows me to summon a Machine, or Rock Monster that's in the graveyard, or banished but as long as it isn't possible to Normal Summon him." John answered.

Leo's eyes widened in horror. "You can bring back your Cyber Twin Dragon with that!"

At that Cyber Twin reappeared screeching. Leo stared at the monster nervously.

"Go Cyber Twin! Attack his Dragon!" John called.

"I play my facedown card, Limiter Removal!" Leo called.

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Double the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters you controlled at both the activation and resolution of this card, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy those monsters._

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 * 2 = 4600)**_

John's eyes widen a little.

Power Tool attacked destroying Cyber Twin again.

**(John: 1700)**

Leo sighed in relief. "That was way too close."

"And not only that Leo can defend Power Tool from Limiter Removal's downside." Chara said.

"Yeah." Yusei nodded. "He can."

John cleared his throat. "Well not bad Leo."

"Thanks." Leo smiled before pausing. "That means I'm in trouble doesn't it?"

"Who knows?" John shrugged. "Your move now."

"Well before that I destroy Double Tool to protect Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

His equip spell shattered.

* * *

**Leo: 1200**

**John: 1700**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew his card before nodding. "Power Tool Dragon attack Cyber Pharos!"

Power Tool attacked destroying the monster.

"I end my turn." Leo stated.

"That gives John a mass attack." Sara told Luna as they can see John was grinning.

John 3rd Turn:

"Okay my draw!" He called drawing.

Leo watched nervously.

"Alright Leo time for you, and your friends to see how powerful the Espers are." John grinned, "And it starts with this. Power Bond."

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Power Bond?" Akiza inquired.

"That Spell is a devastating one for Machines." Sara told them.

"I've never heard of it." Luna admitted.

"It allows John to summon a Machine Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck with one key difference." Chara explained. "It has what Limiter Removal also has."

"Wait what?" Yusei asked in disbelief.

"He's right. Power Bond doubles the summoned monster's points." John agreed.

"I'm in trouble." Leo admitted nervously.

"And, I'll activate my face-down! Cybernetic Fusion Support!" John cried.

* * *

_Cybernetic Fusion Support_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion Monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn._

* * *

"So now by paying half my points, I don't need monsters to summon this one!" John called. **(John: 0850)**

Cyber Dragon, Cyber Twin Dragon, Pharos, and the second Cyber Dragon combined.

"Mighty Machine Esper! Come forth, and allow everyone to gaze on your overwhelming strength of energy! Fusion Summon! Arise level 9! Chaos, Walker of the Wheel!"

At that what was formed was Chaos.

* * *

_Chaos, Walker of the Wheel_

_Light Type_

_Level 9_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 5500_

_DEF: 4500_

_"Cyber Dragon" + 2 Machine-Type Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell/Traps until the end of the Damage Step. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed, draw two cards, or pay half your Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

"That thing is enormous!" Akiza cried.

"And don't forget Power Bond's effect!" John called.

_Chaos: **(ATK: 5500 x 2 = 11000)**_

Leo stepped back fearfully.

"And when Chaos attacks your spells, and traps can't do anything." John added.

"Wait but that means he's unbeatable!" Leo cried in horror.

"Not unbeatable." Chara said, "He can still fall for an effect that has negate his abilities, and Leo can still play his monster's abilities when he fights not to mention before destroyed by effects. Not only that Power Bond deals damage to John equal to the summoned monster's original attack points."

"It has 11000 attack points." Luna pointed out.

"At the end of the turn though." Chara admitted.

"Leo will have lost by then." Akiza mentioned.

"Alright Leo. If you survive this turn you'll win. And hopefully those 3 face-downs can help." John told him.

"You just said I can't use them when you attack." Leo pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you can't use them before I do." John pointed out back.

Leo just revealed all three; Urgent Tuning, Morphtronic Bind, and Respect Synchron.

"Well one thing is that your not supposed to do that. Another thing is GG." John said as Chaos slashed Power Tool.

* * *

**Leo: 0000**

**John: 0850**

**John wins the duel!**

* * *

"I know, but it was over." Leo admitted.

John walked, and offered him a hand.

Leo took it.

"You did good out there." John smiled.

"I did ok." Leo admitted.

"Alright which means the next one comes." Alton smiled.

"Um... yeah." Luna nodded fearfully.

"Ah don't worry not all the Espers are that kind of Mega-Strong." Alton assured.

"I can take this next one." Lucy offered despite being pregnant.

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked her. "What about the baby?"

"I'll be fine. I am passed the weeks that a miscarriage will happen." Lucy smiled.

"Well... I guess pick your opponent." Chara suggested.

"You just said who." Lucy smiled.

"... Wait, huh?" Chara asked in shock.

"We both share the same Soul Trait, Chara. And I think that fits." Lucy smiled.

Chara blinked before nodding. "Well ok."

"Lucy, I don't think that's a good idea." Hakuoh told her, "If something bad happens like a huge force, or things like that you, or the baby will be harmed or worse..."

Lucy hearing that think about it before nodding, "Okay, after our baby girl is born then."

Chara nodded before smiling. "She can watch her mommy in action when the world is safe."

Lucy smiled before placing his hand on her abdomen where he felt a soft kick. Chara couldn't help but tear up at that. Luna patted his back. He gently hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Oh Chara... I'm sorry." Lucy frowned sadly feeling awful.

"It's ok." Chara told her. "We just have to somehow save the world and mom will be ok."

"Well guess I can go next." Sara said.

"Alright, so who do you want to duel?" Toriel asked curiously.

"I think..." Sara looked over before smiling to Akiza.

Akiza looked uncertain before nodding and activating her Duel Disc. Sara got hers ready.

"After you." Akiza offered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Breaking Through by the Wreckage)**

**Sara: 4000**

**Akiza: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sara 1st Turn:

Sara drew as she looked over her hand.

"This isn't going to be easy." Leo frowned.

"When you duel against an Esper it never is." Chara answered, "I battled them hundreds of times, and so far Alton's was the only 1, I beaten."

"Try dueling all eight at once." Lucy mentioned.

"Okay first off I'll summon, The Six Samurai - Irou!" Sara called as a dark armored samurai appeared.

* * *

_The Six Samurai - Irou_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1200_

_At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead._

* * *

"Alright." Akiza nodded.

"Then I'll set two cards, and that's it." Sarah ended.

Akiza 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start by..." Akiza started before pausing and looking at the field uncertainly.

"Don't worry Akiza. It will be alright." Chara smiled to her.

She turned to him before nodding slightly as she closed her eyes. "I summon Phoenixian Seed, and then thanks to its special ability I can release my seed to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis."

* * *

_Phoenixian Seed_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 0_

_You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand._

* * *

_Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Plant_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card attacks, this card is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card in Defense Position._

* * *

"Whoa 2200 off the bat? You don't waste any time." Sara smiled.

"Now my Amaryllis attacks your Irou!" Akiza declared.

Amaryllis attacked Irou destroying it. **(Sara: 3500)**

Flames hit Sara. **(Sara: 2700)**

"Wow. You really don't waste time do ya?" Sara smiled.

Akiza looked at her in shock. "You're... ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Sara asked.

Akiza's eyes widened in shock before she turned to stare at Leo.

"What?" Leo asked.

She looked at him for a few seconds before turning back to Sara.

"I end my turn by using the special ability of my Amaryllis to banish Phoenixian Seed and revive it in defense mode." Akiza finished.

_'Wait a second...'_ Chara thought before his eyes widened. "Leo that's it!"

"What is?" Leo asked.

"Back during the Fortune Cup, when you and Akiza dueled you both used similar moves but you gave up your spot for her, and then you became a Signer. Maybe... maybe the reason Akiza couldn't control her powers was because she was fighting them and her mark." Chara explained. "Maybe the reason she isn't hurting Sara is because you helped show her that these marks don't have to be a bad thing."

He paused after saying that.

"Well... maybe that's it anyway."

* * *

**Sara: 2700**

**Akiza: 4000**

* * *

Sara 2nd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Sara drew seeing it was Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna.

Akiza just watched calmly.

"Okay, I'll activate the Field Spell, Temple of the Six!" Sara called as they appeared on a samurai temple.

* * *

_Temple of the Six_

_Field Spell Card_

_Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Bushido Counter on this card. Monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for each Bushido Counter on this card._

* * *

"Ok..." Akiza nodded looking around. "So what does this spell do for you?"

"Each time I summon a Six Samurai it gains a Bushido Counter." Sara answered, "And for each one your monsters lose 100 attack points."

Akiza nodded.

"And now I'll summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan." Sara said as a samurai appeared.

* * *

_Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 500_

_If you control a "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While you control 2 or more other "Six Samurai" monsters, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF._

* * *

_Temple of the Six: **(Bushido Counters: 1)**_

_Amaryllis: **(ATK: 2200 - 100 = 2100)**_

"And then I'll play my face-down, and then chain it with Legendary Secret of the Six Samurai's effect in my hand!" Sara called, "Since I summoned a Secret Six Samurai, I can summon Legendary Secret of the Six Samurai from my hand!"

A foggy samurai warrior appeared.

* * *

_Legendary Secret of the Six Samurai_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2000_

_When you Normal or Special Summon a "Secret Six Samurai" monster(s) (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Legendary Secret of the Six Samurai" once per turn. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 4 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from your GY; until the end of this turn, this card's Attribute, Level, and ATK/DEF become the same as that banished monster's._

* * *

_Temple of the Six: **(Bushido Counters: 2)**_

_Amaryllis: **(ATK: 2100 - 100 = 2000)**_

"I don't like this." Akiza frowned.

"And my face-down, Copy Knight!" Sara called as a copy of Kizan appeared.

* * *

_Copy Knight_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster is Normal Summoned to your side of the field: Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same name and Level as the Normal Summoned monster (Warrior-Type/LIGHT/ATK 0/DEF 0). (This card is also still a Trap Card.)_

* * *

"With this whenever I summon a Warrior this trap makes of copy of him! But it doesn't have his abilities." Sara told her.

"Except it's still a Six Samurai." Akiza frowned.

_Temple of the Six: **(Bushido Counters: 3)**_

_Amaryllis: **(ATK: 2000 - 100 = 1900)**_

"Whoa." Yusei said amazed.

"Um... maybe we aren't the ones who should be trying to save the world." Leo admitted. "You guys are a lot stronger than we are."

**(A/N (Ulrich62): Leo isn't saying the Signers are weak duelists, he's just in awe at how skilled the Fallen Children appear to be.)**

"Ah trust us mate we don't moves like that more often." David told him. "Despite having the Espers with us we do get beaten by duelists."

"Maybe, but I don't think any of you are going to lose this time." Yusei admitted.

"And now I'll use Copy Knight, and Legendary Secret of the Six Samurai to build the Overlay Network!" Sara called as the samurai flew up.

"The what?" Akiza asked in shock.

The two flew up as they entered the Overlay Network.

"You guys never heard of Xyz Summoning?" Chara asked.

Leo looked down shyly. "I... might have heard of it."

"I Xyz Summon, Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien!" Sara called as a brown robed man holding a katana appeared.

* * *

_Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 400_

_2 Level 4 "Six Samurai" monsters_  
_Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 "Six Samurai" monster you control with less than 2000 ATK; its original ATK becomes 2000 until the end of this turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"What the?" Akiza asked in shock.

"You like this Xyz?" Sara smiled.

"Actually I can only use it's ability once a turn." Sara answered, "And I'm doing that by detaching to make Kizan's original attack points 2000 till to the end of this turn!"

_Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien: **(ORU: 2 - 1)**_

_Kizan: **(ATK: 1800 + 200 = 2000)**_

"And don't forget Temple's effect!" Sara called.

"I meant only two times in the duel. It only has two Overlay Units." Leo clarified.

_Temple of the Six:** (Bushido Counters: 4)**_

_Amaryllis: **(ATK: 1900 - 100 = 1800)**_

"And I play my face-down! Solidarity!" Sara cried.

* * *

_Solidarity_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If you have only 1 original Type of monster in your Graveyard, all monsters you control with the same Type gain 800 ATK._

* * *

"Wait but that gives her monsters even more points." Luna realized.

_Kizan: **(ATK: 2000 + 800 = 2800)**_

_Shien: **(ATK: 2500 + 800 = 3300)**_

"And she hasn't played her Esper yet." Yusei frowned.

"Alright Kizan attack her monster!" Sara called.

Amaryllis shattered as more flames struck Sara.

**(Sara: 1900)**

"Shien your turn!" Sara called.

The monster struck Akiza as she winced.

**(Akiza: 0700)**

"Okay that's all." Sara ended.

Akiza 2nd Turn:

Akiza drew her card before closing her eyes. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight, and his ability summons Lord Poison!"

* * *

_Twilight Rose Knight_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

_Lord Poison_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, except "Lord Poison"._

* * *

"Wait Leo... How do you know that?" Luna asked him.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"Level three Twilight Rose Knight tune with level four Lord Poison!" Akiza declared before glancing at her arm as the Signers felt a mixture of nervousness and hesitation coming from her.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Don't worry Akiza! You can do it!" Chara cried encouragingly.

"How did you know how Xyz work?" Luna asked.

Leo looked down shyly. "Can't I just know something Luna?"

Akiza nodded as Twilight Rose Knight became three green rings and Lord Poison became four stars. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

* * *

_Black Rose Dragon_

_Fire Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Now go Black Rose Gale!"

Black Rose roared as it starts up a gale.

"W-What's going on?" Sara asked.

"When Black Rose Dragon is Synchro Summoned I can destroy every card on the field." Akiza answered. _'But when I use this effect...'_

At that the cards shattered leaving Sara's field bare... And everything was untouched. Akiza looked around in disbelief. "That... how?"

"Why are you doing that?" Sara asked confused.

"The entire area should be rubble. My powers, they should have destroyed everything." Akiza answered.

"Sounds like you were right Leo." Chara smiled.

Leo just smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well... I guess all that's left is to end the duel." Akiza admitted. "No hard feelings if you lose?"

"Of course not but how can you win now? Our fields are both empty." Sara told her.

"I know, but I can bring back my Amaryllis by banishing Lord Poison, and with him protecting my life points I'll win the duel on my next turn." Akiza pointed out.

"Okay well let's find out. Ready?" Sara smiled.

Akiza nodded. "As ready as I can be."

* * *

**Akiza: 0700**

**Sara: 1900**

* * *

Sara 3rd Turn:

Sara drew seeing Polymerization.

_'Ok, I have everything I need to win on my next turn.'_ Akiza thought calmly.

"Alright I'll activate, Pot of Greed!" Sara called.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"So now I can draw 2 card!" Sara drew twice, "And then Graceful Charity!"

* * *

_Graceful Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 3 cards then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"I can draw 3 but send two to the graveyard!" Sara said drawing three cards, and discarded Undeveloped Greed, and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai as she drew 2 more cards.

"Either she's desperate, or she's looking for something." Yusei frowned.

"It's neither." Chara told him, "Sara is a clever strategist, and often psyches her opponents out for moves like those. And she'll be summoning Hashmal."

"Well even if she summons it Akiza has her Amaryllis in defense mode." Luna pointed out.

"All of the Espers besides Ultima can deal piercing damage." Chara told her, "That's what makes them so tough to beat."

"Piercing?" Leo asked in shock.

"All but the Sacred Esper. Ultima." Chara answered. "They always cut through my defenses every time I fought them."

"Then... Akiza loses too." Luna realized.

"I now activate the spell, Warrior Revenge!" Sara called.

* * *

_Warrior Revenge_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type Monster from your graveyard ignoring summoning conditions. Your opponent can't take any damage this turn._

* * *

"So now I can summon a warrior from the graveyard, but in exchange you don't take damage." Sara told Akiza.

"What, but why?" Akiza asked.

"Hashmal needs a Special Warrior, and 3 other Warriors in my hand to be summoned." Sara answered. "And I currently have only 2 of those other Warriors in my hand, and this spell is the only card I can use to get one of them on the field."

Shien appeared again.

"And now I activate Polymerization!" Sara called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Using her remaining hand, and the monster on her field they fused.

"Mighty Warrior Esper! Live through the ways of battle, and enjoy the glory of being a great warrior! Fusion Summon! Level 11! Hashmal, Bringer of Order!" Sara declared as Hashmal was formed looking tough.

* * *

_Hahmal, Bringer of Order_

_Earth Type_

_Level 11_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3450_

_"Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna" + 3 Warrior-Type Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Warrior-Type monster. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster: This card gains 500 ATK, and it can't be destroyed by Card Effects. When this card is destroyed: Either tribute a monster you control, or pay 1500 Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

"That's... wow." Leo whispered in awe.

"Yep he's really a strong warrior." Chara smiled.

"Chara... these things are beatable right?" Luna asked nervously.

"Yeah they are. They maybe very tough but they don't come without weaknesses." Chara answered.

Luna nodded but still looked worried.

"That's it then, you win." Akiza admitted.

"Remember Akiza, I can't deal you damage this turn." Sara reminded. "Plus Hashmal can still be destroyed by card effects, and unlike Chaos he can't stop your spells, or traps from activating when he fights."

"... Why didn't you play Monster Reborn instead of Warrior Revenge?" Akiza asked her.

"I told you it was the only card in my hand, and I was able to drew so I can summon Hashmal." Sara reminded.

Akiza nodded at that. "Well, ok."

"While I can't deal damage I can still attack your monster!" Sara called as Hashmal charged.

The monster punched as Sara stayed calm. **(Sara: 1100)**

"No sweat because Hashmal's own ability activates! Whenever he destroys one of your monsters in battle he gets 500 points stronger!" Sara told her as Hashmal glowed.** (ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)**

"4000 points?" Akiza asked in shock.

"Yeah that's what Warriors are." Chara told them, "Each time they battle, they get stronger. Hashmal is a pure definition of it."

"Yeah, you're not kidding." Leo agreed.

Sarah then said with an empty hand, "And with that, I shall end my turn."

Akiza 3rd Turn:

Akiza drew her card only to pause. "I drew the wrong card, I can't make a move."

"Happens to everyone sometimes." Sara told her.

"Better now than when it really matters." Akiza nodded. "Still, I may as well... I summon Copy Plant and attack Hashmal.

* * *

_Copy Plant_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls to have this card's Level become equal to the selected monster's Level, until the End Phase._

* * *

The plant charged as it tackled Hashmal who looked on not flinching before he slammed it to the ground.

* * *

**Akiza: 0000**

**Sara: 1100**

**Sara wins the duel!**

* * *

**Ulrich362: Things aren't going well for the signers.**

**bopdog111: Sorry if the Esper Cards which are my creations are too strong. I made them when I was a budding duelist. Actually I'm still a budding duelist, but this is from back then.**

**Ulrich362: Admittedly Leo could have lasted longer but went for his Synchro too early and Akiza had an opportunity but drew the wrong card. Copy Plant instead of Mark of the Rose.**

**bopdog111: Well next time are the rest of the practice duels. Along with Lucy, and Hakuoh's daughter's first appearance.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: The Espers... they're so strong, maybe if I want to save mom... should I use those?**


	14. Kindness Battle! Meeting the Espers!

**bopdog111: Well currently only 1 battle remains.**

**Ulrich362: For now anyway.**

**bopdog111: Now Alton is left to duel, and Luna's the only Signer who can duel right now.**

**Ulrich362: Yup. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs**

* * *

"So is that everyone?" Alphys asked.

"Not really." Alton told her.

"Oh, sorry Alton." Alphys apologized.

"It's okay Alphys." Alton smiled to her. "So which one of you should I duel?"

Chara smiled, "Luna will."

Luna's eyes widened. "Well... ok."

"Alton has Kindness like you Luna." Chara smiled to her.

Luna blinked in surprise before nodding. Alton got ready with a smile.

"Who's first?" Luna asked.

"You can go on." Alton smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Esper Battle)**

**Luna: 4000**

**Alton: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Luna 1st Turn:

Luna looked at her hand and smiled. "I start with two facedown cards and one set monster. Your turn."

Alton 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn." Alton smiled drawing looking over.

"What does Alton use?" Leo asked.

"The Esper, or Deck?" Chazz asked.

Leo paused for a second. "Both."

"He uses a Deck called Atlantean." Undyne told him. "They focus on using the effects of Water Monsters when their discarded."

"His Esper is known as Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud. A Water Esper, and the very first we ever faced." Sans added as he sighed, "I remember that I was the one who faced it, and defeated it."

"Well, Luna's strong." Leo smiled.

Alton smiled, "Okay. I'll start off by playing Atlantean Heavy Infantry in defense mode."

The monster appeared with two shields armed.

* * *

_Atlantean Heavy Infantry_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Fish_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1600_

_During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"Oh..." Luna frowned.

"And the monster in question is Spined Gillman!" Alton added as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Spined Gillman_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Sea Serpent_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 0_

_All Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK._

* * *

"Oh." Luna whispered.

"And his ability gives all Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua monsters I control 400 attack points."

Spined Gillman powered up. **(ATK: 1300 + 400 = 1700)**

Along with Heavy Infantry. **(ATK: 0 + 400 = 400)**

"Not bad." Yusei noted.

"And now I'll activate the Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean." Alton smiled as the water appeared as they make the kingdom under it.

* * *

_A Legendary Ocean_

_Field Spell Card_

_(This card's name is always treated as "Umi".)_  
_All WATER monsters on the field gain 200 ATK/DEF. Reduce the Level of all WATER monsters in both players' hands and on the field by 1._

* * *

Luna gasped seeing that.

_Heavy Infantry: **(ATK: 400 + 200 = 600/DEF: 1600 + 200 = 1800/LV: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

_Spined Gillman: **(ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900/DEF: 0 + 200 = 200/LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

"Not good." Leo frowned.

"Alright Spined Gillman attack her monster!" Alton smiled as Gillman charged.

It was a pink marshmallow creature.

"What's that?" Alton asked curiously.

"Marshmallon." Luna answered.

* * *

_Marshmallon_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 500_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

**(Alton: 3000)**

"Anything else?" Luna asked.

Alton sets a card. "Your move."

* * *

**Luna: 4000**

**Alton: 3000**

* * *

Luna 2nd Turn:

"I summon Fairy Archer." Luna stated.

An archer appeared.

* * *

_Fairy Archer_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 600_

_During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn._

* * *

"Fairy Archer's ability deals 400 damage for every light monster on my field." Luna explained.

**(Alton: 2200)**

"Your turn." Luna finished.

Alton 2nd Turn:

Alton drew as he smiled, "Your a smart duelist."

Luna blushed. "Thank you."

"Well I'll summon Abyss Soldier." Alton smiled as a shark like warrior appeared.

* * *

_Abyss Soldier_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1300_

_Once per turn: You can discard 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard to target 1 card on the field; return it to the hand._

* * *

Luna frowned seeing the monster.

"Legendary Ocean, and Spined Gillman gives him power." Alton smiled.

_Abyss Soldier:** (ATK: 1800 + 400 + 200 = 2400/DEF: 1300 + 200 = 1500/LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"Not good." Leo frowned.

Chara asked, "Leo should I tell you what Famfrit can do?"

"I have a feeling we'll find out." Leo admitted. "Then again, yeah it couldn't hurt."

Chara nodded.

"Okay I use Abyss Warrior's ability. I discard the Atlantean Dragoons in my hand to return a card on your field to the hand." Alton told her.

Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"I pick your Marshmallon." Alton picked.

The monster vanished.

"And then since Dragoons was sent being used for a Water Monster's ability, I can add another Sea Serpent from my Deck to my hand." Alton said adding another monster.

Luna nodded.

"Famfrit needs Heavy Infantry, and 4 other water attribute monsters to be summoned." Chara told Leo.

Leo nodded.

"And now Spined Gillman attack Fairy Archer!" Alton called.

"I play Waboku!" Luna countered.

* * *

_Waboku_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

The attack was useless.

"Okay. Your move." Alton ended.

* * *

**Luna: 4000**

**Alton: 2200**

* * *

Luna 3rd Turn:

Luna drew her card and smiled. "I summon another Fairy Archer and use both their abilities."

The arrows shot hitting Alton.** (Alton: 0600)**

"I set one card and that's it." Luna finished.

"You really do a lot of Burn do ya?" Alton smiled.

"I didn't think of it like that." Luna admitted.

Alton 3rd Turn:

"You haven't attacked me, and you dealt 3400 points of damage." Alton smiled drawing. "Chara is lucky to have you."

Luna blushed even more.

"Well here's this Luna. Polymerization!" Alton called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Luna's eyes widened.

The three monsters on his field along with Dragoons, and Barrier Statue of the Torrent fused.

"Mighty Aqua Esper! Torrent through the harsh Waves, and torrent your to battle! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud!"

Famfrit rose tall behind Alton with the jug on his shoulder.

* * *

_Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 4700_

_DEF: 3450_

_"Atlantean Heavy Infantry" + 4 WATER Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Aqua-Type. Once per turn: Reduce the ATK of a monster on your field by half, and if you do destroy all FIRE, or Pyro-Type monsters on the field. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When your opponent has a monster on their field, and this card has already attacked: You can halve this card's ATK to attack twice. This effect last until the end of your opponent's Stand-By Phase._

* * *

"4700!" Luna panicked.

"Alright Famfrit! Attack Fairy Archer!" Alton called as Famfrit fired a water wave from the jug.

"I play Fairy Box!" Luna said desperately.

* * *

_Fairy Box_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 until the end of the Battle Phase. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points or destroy this card._

* * *

"Huh?" Alton asked.

"I call a coin flip, if I'm wrong nothing happens but if I'm right Famfrit loses all his attack points." Luna explained.

Alton nodded as the coin was flipped.

"Tails." Luna called.

The coin was flipped before it shows...

Heads.

"Oh no!" Leo panicked.

With that the attack engulfed one of the archers destroying her.

**(Luna: 05****00)**

"It's ok, Luna survived and when she summons Marshmallon she wins." Yusei mentioned.

"No if Fairy Box's effect succeeds then she'll win." Chara told them.

"He already attacked." Akiza pointed out.

"And Luna still has a monster. If she summons Marshmallon then it's ability won't work. Famfrit like the rest of the Espers can deal piercing damage." Chara told her. "But Famfrit also has another ability that makes him a dangerous Esper that can only work when he attacks, and she still has a monster out."

"And that ability to reduce Famfrit's attack points in half." Atlon continued as Famfrit glowed red,** (ATK: 4900 / 2 = 2450)** "And he can attack again!"

"Fairy Box activates!" Luna called. "Tails!"

The coin was flipped as they waited before...

The coin landed on Tails.

_Famfrit: **(ATK: 2450 - 2450 = 0)**_

Alton looked on before smiling, "GG Luna."

Luna blinked in surprise before smiling back. "GG."

Fairy Archer fired an arrow destroying Famfrit.

* * *

**Luna: 0500**

**Alton: 0000**

**Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

Chara smiled at that.

"Well she's the only one of us that won against these Espers." Yusei told Akiza, and Leo.

"Well, I probably shouldn't have summoned Power Tool Dragon right away... my stalling traps are more for my Morphtronic monsters." Leo admitted.

"As for me, I just didn't draw Mark of the Rose. If I had drawn that I would have won, even if my attack failed because I had Vengeful Servant in my hand." Akiza explained.

"Well why not you show you the rest of the Espers instead of Dueling you?" Scotty offered. "We can take our turns sometime."

"That works." Yusei nodded.

With that Scotty called, "I call on Zelera, the Death Seprah!"

The undead like Esper that looks terrifying appeared.

* * *

_Zalera, the Death Seprah_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1900_

_"Soul Swallower" + 2 Spellcaster-Type Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. The card is also treated as a Spellcaster-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When a Spell Card(s) is destroyed: This card gains 1000 ATK for each until end of turn. For each monster in your graveyard this card gains 100 ATK. If this card would be destroyed by battle remove 1 Spellcaster-Type in your Deck from play, and if you do, you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

"Isn't he a little weak for one of the Espers?" Leo asked.

"What do Spellcasters use for their moves?" Scotty asked.

"Spells." Akiza answered before pausing. "He's powered up by spell cards isn't he?"

"He gains 1000 for every Spell destroyed during a turn. And he gains 100 for every monster in my grave." Scotty answered.

"Oh... never mind then." Leo said.

David went next, "Rise, Belias, the Gigas!"

With that the red furred Esper with the crimson spear-like axe appeared.

* * *

_Belias, The Gigas_

_Fire Type_

_Level 9_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 3400_

_"True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" + 2 FIRE Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Pyro-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When card attacks, a non-FIRE monster, inflict the destroyed monster's ATK as damage._

* * *

"Impressive." Yusei nodded.

"When he destroys a monster that isn't fire attribute then you take that monster's attack points as damage." David told them.

"They just keep getting stronger." Luna admitted nervously.

Lucy raise the card from where she's sitting. "Come! Adramelech, the Worth!"

The fairy goat like Esper appeared.

* * *

_Adramelech, the Worth_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 2100_

_"Zeradias, Herald of Heaven" + 2 Fairy-Type Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Fairy-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn: Banish 1 monster in your graveyard, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to the banished monster's level x 300. If the banished monster is a LIGHT monster double the ATK gain. When your opponent's monster declares an attack all cards must attack this card if able._

* * *

"That... wow." Leo whispered.

"I can banish a monster from the grave, and he gains 300 points for each of it's level. If the banished monster is Light the gain doubles. And the opponent's monster must attack him." Lucy told them.

"Yeah." They nodded.

Asriel said, "I managed to get this. Come, Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts!"

Zodiark appeared ready.

* * *

_Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie-Type Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Zombie-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card gains ATK equal to all DARK Monsters on the field, and this card can't be destroyed in battle._

* * *

Chara immediately started tearing up seeing the monster. Lucy embraced him.

"Zodiark gains attack points equal to all dark attribute monsters in play, and can't be destroyed in battle." Asriel told them, "And then there is that one..."

"The most powerful Esper of them all." Chara whispered sadly. "Who should summon it?"

"Do you want to?" Toriel offered.

Chara looked surprised but nodded. "Ok grandma."

He gently took the card before closing his eyes "Take witness to the Sacred Esper, Ultima the High Seprah!"

At that the angelic Holy Esper appeared on the field.

* * *

_Ultima, The High Seprah_

_Divine Type_

_Level 10_

_Divine-Beast/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_7 Spirit-Type Fusion Monsters_  
_This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing one Spirit-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. This card gains ATK, and DEF through the amount of monsters on the field x 1500. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell, Trap, Card Effects. If this card is destroyed in your main phase, banish 1 Spirit-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to Special Summon it from the Graveyard. Once per turn: Special Summon 1 Spirit-Type Fusion Monster in your banishment pile, ignoring Summoning Conditions. While this card is face-up Spirit-Type Fusion Monsters you control cannot declare an attack, and their effects are negated. When this card is Special Summoned from your Extra Deck it cannot declare an attack on the turn it was summoned._

* * *

"Ultima can only be summoned by banishing one of the Espers, and it gains 1500 attack and defense for every monster on the field. It can't be destroyed by card effects, if it is destroyed you can banish an Esper to bring it back, and once per turn you can automatically summon any of the Espers but that monster can't attack or use their abilities." Chara explained. "Oh, and Ultima can't attack the turn you summon it. Still, there's a good reason Ultima is the most powerful of the Espers."

"...Yeah. How did you guys manage to beat this thing?" Leo asked.

"... Mom managed to do it." Chara answered sadly. "She defeated Ultima, and the thing that killed my uncle."

Luna hugged him.

Chazz told him, "Adrian also did several times."

"So what now?" Akiza asked.

"All we can do is wait... For these Dark Signers to make a move." Asgore told them.

Chara nodded before his eyes widened. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Chara?" Leo asked.

He looked over as a massive number of reporters were heading towards them.

"Get inside everyone." Chazz told them.

They nodded and ran inside only for people to start knocking on the door and requesting exclusive interviews with Chara. Chara covered his ears to block the requests.

"Sorry Chara." Leo apologized. "I guess we should have expected this."

"It's okay." Chara told him.

"you guys want to head back to Leo and Luna's place? I know a shortcut." Sans offered.

They nodded.

He took their hands before they were suddenly at Leo and Luna's penthouse. Leo, and Luna looked around. Chara smiled before wincing and holding his side.

"Chara?" Luna asked surprised.

"My duel with Jack... I'm still kind of sore." Chara admitted before frowning. "And scared."

Luna hugged him. He hugged her back. "Luna... you saw how strong the Espers were, what if what we're up against is even stronger?"

"...We can fight them." Luna answered softly.

Chara smiled before kissing her. "Yeah... you're right."

Leo meanwhile smiled and walked into another room.

Luna, and Chara stayed like this.

"I meant it you know." Chara whispered.

"I know." She whispered back.

Chara then blushed before giving Luna a soft kiss. Luna smiled at that only to embrace him and start crying. Chara looked shocked, "Did-Did I upset you?"

Luna shook her head. "I'm happy... really happy."

That made Chara smile a little. Luna wiped her eyes before looking at her mark. "I promise... somehow, some way... we'll get her back Chara."

Chara smiled bigger.

"She's right Chara, no matter what it takes we'll get your mom back safe and sound... to you and your brother and sister." Leo agreed.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then, Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: That's a promise they'll keep.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, and with everyone helping out the forces of Darkness better be careful.**

**bopdog111: Better question is what now?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Please... stop it, this isn't like you. Syrus, what are you doing?**


	15. Attack of the Dark Signers!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup.**

**bopdog111: The Signers minus Jack had seen the rest of the Espers.**

**Ulrich362: True, and now all they can do is wait for Jack and then hope Frisk can be restored.**

**bopdog111: What will happen here?**

**Ulrich362: Let's find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been three days since the matches between the Signers and the Fallen Children and Chara, Leo, and Luna were sitting in an upstairs room at the Dreemurr household. Chara was looking over his deck.

"Chara... what kind of monsters do you think those Earthbound Immortals are?" Leo asked nervously. "You don't think they're as strong as the Espers do you?"

"I don't know." Chara admitted.

"Well as long as we stay together it should be ok right?" Luna asked while sitting on a bed holding Sora and Claire. "We were able to all come together and we have so many people who can help."

"Yeah... Your right." Chara smiled.

Luna and Leo both smiled.

"Well, that aside there's still one more thing we need to do you guys." Leo mentioned.

Chara turned to him.

"We managed to free Life Stream Dragon, but there's still another one we need to help." Leo explained. "The dragon stuck in that rock somewhere."

"How can we do that?" Chara asked him.

"I don't know, but I know we can." Leo grinned.

Chara smiled at that. Suddenly the three Signers felt an intense pain coming from their marks.

"Gah!" Chara cried holding his arm.

"What's going on?" Luna asked weakly.

The babies started to fuss. Luna and Chara picked them up and tried to comfort them only to hear someone grunt from downstairs.

"Leo? Can you see?" Chara asked him.

Leo had already ran out of the room only to gasp. "Guys, Asgore's hurt!"

"Wait, what!?" Chara asked shocked as he ran out to see, "Grandpa!?"

Asgore was on the ground as everyone was staring at the door in shock and horror.

"Well, where is he?" questioned a familiar voice.

They looked over to see it was Syrus but something is different on him. On his left arm was a purple spider mark and he had a cruel smirk on his face.

"Syrus why did you do that to Asgore!?" John cried.

"He was in my way, the shadows hunger for Chara's life." Syrus answered.

"Say what?" Leo asked hearing that.

Chara seeing the purple mark widen his eyes telling Leo, "Leo that mark on Syrus! It's the same one the Crimson Dragon showed us!"

"Wait Syrus was the person we need to stop?" Leo asked in shock.

"Oh this, you must mean the power of the shadows." Syrus smirked. "The power I'm going to use to reunite you and your precious mommy."

"Syrus whatever has taken over you fight it! You gotta break free!" Chara cried to him.

Syrus glared at Chara. "Outside, and I'll tell you something very interesting about Frisk."

Chara grunted as they all went outside.

When they did a circle of purple flames surrounded Syrus and Chara.

"Your mother can be returned to you Chara, but she won't be." Syrus told him while activating his Duel Disc.

Chara looked around surprised before promising, "Syrus... I will help you break free!"

He got ready himself.

"Prepare for a power you've never seen before Chara." Syrus stated.

"DUEL!" they called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Syrus: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Syrus 1st Turn:

"I'll start with two facedown cards and then I'll summon Gyroid in defense mode." Syrus said calmly.

* * *

_Gyroid_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Your turn."

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew, and called, "I summon Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron!"

The magnet robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Syrus frowned seeing the monster.

"Now I set two cards, and end my turn." Chara ended.

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Syrus: 4000**

* * *

Syrus 2nd Turn:

"I activate Polymerization and use it to fuse Ambulanceroid with Rescueroid in order to bring out my Ambulance Recsueroid!" Syrus declared.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Ambulance Rescueroid_

_Fire Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Rescueroid" + "Ambulanceroid"_  
_This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that monster in Defense Position._

* * *

"Now, your monster can't be destroyed once per turn but that's only from battle, and I have Shield Crush!"

* * *

_Shield Crush_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Chara widen his eyes as Magnetron shattered.

"Now I think I'll switch Gyroid into attack mode so both my monsters can have take a chunk out of your life points. Attack!" Syrus declared.

The two charged as Chara called, "I play the trap, Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now Magnetron revives!" Chara called as the robot appeared.

Syrus frowned. "Gyroid will hold off on his attack but Ambulance Rescueroid won't."

The machine attacked Magnetron before Chara screamed feeling pain coursing through him. **(Chara: 3000)**

"You like that, the damage in this duel is real." Syrus smirked. "Now then, I end my turn so try to make things a little interesting for me."

"Chara!" Leo cried hearing the scream.

Chara knelt as he breathed, "This... This must be a Shadow Game."

"Well, I'm waiting." Syrus mentioned.

Chara slowly raised up.

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew as he looked. "I summon out Venjix Attack Bot - Tenaya 7!"

The woman appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Tenaya 7_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1800_

_When you make a Synchro Summon using this card: Draw 1 card. If that card is a monster target 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do lower it's ATK by 100 for each level the drawn monster has._

* * *

"Chara..." Luna whispered fearfully.

"And then Venjix Virus Spread!" Chara added.

* * *

_Venjix Virus Spread_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate only if you control 1 "Venjix" Monster. As long as this card is on the field reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 500. If you do not control a "Venjix" monster destroy this card._

* * *

_Gyroid: **(ATK: 1000 - 500 = 500)**_

_Ambulance Rescueroid: **(ATK: 2300 - 500 = 1800)**_

_'Okay I have to end this quick.'_ Chara thought. "Tenaya, Magnetron attack Gyroid!"

Gyroid withstood the first attack but shattered from the second as Syrus grunted in pain.

**(Syrus: 1800)**

"Okay Syrus your almost free." Chara told him. "Trap Card, Urgent Tuning!"

* * *

_Urgent Tuning_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control._

* * *

"What?" Syrus asked in shock.

"During the battle phase I can Synchro Summon!" Chara called as Tenaya turned to 4 rings while Magnetron turned to 4 stars.

**(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Master of the Machines salvage the world with your amazing intellect! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8, Lord Venjix!"

Venjix appeared ready.

* * *

_Lord Venjix_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner Machine-Type Monsters_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. When this card is Synchro Summoned: Draw 2 cards, and reveal them. For each "Venjix" monster you reveal send them to the GY, and if you do monsters your opponent controls loses 800 ATK. If you do not draw a "Venjix" monster: Shuffle that card back to your deck._

* * *

"And thanks to Tenaya's ability..." Alphys realized.

"Along with Venjix's." Chara said drawing twice, and revealing Grinder, and Venjix Customization, discarding Grinder while shuffling Customization, and then drew showing Venjix General Kilobyte which is level 5.

_Ambulance Rescueroid: **(ATK: 1800 - 500 - 800 = 500)**_

"If this works Chara wins." Toriel said uncertainly.

"Alright Syrus you'll be free from this strike." Chara said, "Venjix atta-"

He suddenly paused.

_'Wait a second! Mom, and Dad told me that... Anyone who loses a Shadow Games get their souls sent to the Shadow Realm...'_ Chara thought remembering that detail.

"Chara..." Luna whispered fearfully.

"Wait, why isn't he scared?" Leo asked.

Chara grunted as tears appeared he closed them saying, "I... end my turn!"

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Syrus: 1800**

* * *

Syrus 3rd Turn:

"Pathetic." Syrus stated coldly while drawing his card only to smirk. "Chara, allow me to show you the power of the Shadows, granted to me by the Dark Signers themselves."

"The Dark Signers?" Leo asked hearing that.

"I summon, the Dark Tuner Inverse Gear!" Syrus called as a group of black gears with red eyes appeared on his field.

* * *

_Dark Tuner Inverse Gear_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Dark Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is used for a Dark Synchro Summon and the other materials are Machine-Type monsters, switch the level of this card and one of the other Machine-Type monsters used for the summon._

* * *

"Dark Tuner?" Chara asked seeing it.

"That's right, and when I Dark Tune my Dark Tuner Inverse Gear with a Machine the levels of my monsters are swapped." Syrus revealed. "Now, I Dark Tune level six Dark Tuner Inverse Gear with level one Ambulance Rescueroid!"

Dark Tuner Inverse Gear became six stars that forced themselves into Ambulance Rescueroid as it turned transparent and two of the stars collided creating five black ones.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light!"

A dark orb appeared as Chara, Leo, and Luna felt a evil a sinister presence.

**(LV: 6 - 1 = -5)**

_'Negative level...?'_ Chara thought amazed.

"Come forth Nightmare Dozeroid!" Syrus called as a psychotic looking bulldozer appeared on his field.

* * *

_Nightmare Dozeroid_

_Dark Type_

_Level -5_

_Machine/Dark Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_1 non-Tuner - 1 Dark Tuner_

_In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._  
_This card is unaffected to your opponent's Spell Effects. Once per turn if this card battles a Machine-Type monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's ATK. When this card destroys a monster in battle, deal damage equal to half its original DEF._

* * *

"What is that?" Chara asked surprised seeing it.

"This is the power of the shadows, a Dark Synchro Monster!" Syrus declared. "Now, attack Lord Venjix!"

The monster charged on as Venjix grunted.

"Now for his abilities, when Nightmare Dozeroid attacks a machine you take damage equal to half its attack points, and then on top of that when he destroys a monster you lose life points equal to half its original defense points. All together, enjoy 2500 points of pain Chara." Syrus smirked.

Chara widen his eyes as Venjix cried out shattered as Chara screamed in agony, and anguish at the unbearable pain. **(Chara: 0500)**

When it was over he went to his knees, and used his hands to keep himself from hitting the ground.

"One more turn and you'll be dead just like Frisk." Syrus taunted ending his turn. "Oh, and I'll even do you a favor since your mom and I were friends. My set card is Magic Cylinder."

"That means Chara can't win by attacking, and beatdown methods are what Chara has." Leo realized in horror.

"And there's more. Since you no longer have a Venjix on your field your Virus Spread Spell is no longer in effect." Syrus smirked as Virus Spread shattered.

Chara dig his fingers into the dirt._ 'I... I can't risk beating him if it means his soul will get sent to the Shadow Realm... But I can't lose either...'_

Seeing that Syrus started cruelly laughing.

_'Did I let Syrus, and everyone down...?'_ Chara thought as he closed his eyes shut unsure what to do.

Suddenly he heard crying. Hearing that he turned over. Sora and Claire were both crying at the top of their lungs and Luna also had tears in her eyes. Seeing this Chara begin to slowly get up grunting in effort as his body protested greatly but he'd pull through, "This... Isn't over Syrus...!"

"Please, what can you possibly do to turn things around? You've lost Chara and that's all there is to it." Syrus told him.

"No... You forgot one thing about me." Chara told him once he managed to stand up.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Syrus questioned.

"I am Integrity... And I always keep my promises. Like the one that I will save you from what has taken over you!" Chara answered.

Chara 3rd Turn:

_'It's now or never... Here goes!'_ Chara thought drawing as he looked before he smiled.

"What did he draw?" Leo asked.

"Okay I'll summon this Venjix!" Chara called. "Venjix Drone!"

A flapping like huge robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Drone_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1900_

_While your opponent controls a monster, and you have 1 "Lord Venjix" in your graveyard: Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Venjix" monster from your graveyard, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Venjix" monster from your Deck with the same level. This card loses 2 levels when this effect is activated._

* * *

"Well by banishing Tenaya from my Deck, I can summon a Venjix from my Deck as long as it's level is the same! Tenaya 7 is level 4 so Venjix Attack Bot - Textile is here!" Chara called as the monster appeared.

"What good does that do you?" Syrus questioned.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Textile_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1400_

_You can tribute 1 monster: 1 Monster your opponent controls loses ATK equal to the ATK of the tributed monster's._

* * *

"Of course Drone loses 2 levels when that's used." Chara added as Drone glowed red. **(LV: 6 - 2 = 4)**

"A level eight Synchro, but Lord Venjix is already in the graveyard." Syrus pointed out.

Chara grinned, "Level 4 Textile, and Level 4 Drone... OVERLAY!"

The two glowed brown as they flew to the galaxy portal.

"An Xyz Summon!" Leo cried in shock.

"Mighty Solider of the Virus spread your charges, and cross through the battlefield! Walk through the ways of the path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Venjix Attack Bot - Saw!"

At that a robot that has a chainsaw head, and two chainsaws for hands appeared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Saw_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2500_

_2 Level 4 "Venjix" Monsters_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"It's as powerful as my Dark Synchro!" Syrus cried in shock.

"And now I activate Saw's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Saw banishes a Venjix from the graveyard, and your monster loses attack points equal to the banished monster's level or rank times 300!" Chara called, "I banish the level 8 Lord Venjix! Saw Mashup!"

**(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Saw Bot readied his saws attacking the Dark Synchro using his Chainsaw Hands to damage the monster, and chip away parts of it's armor. Syrus could only watch in shock as his monster was devastated by the chainsaws.

_Nightmare Dozeroid: **(ATK: 2800 - (8 * 300) = 400)**_

"I still have my trap, or did you forget Chara?" Syrus asked.

Chara grinned, "Saw Bot attack Dozeroid!"

Readying his saws the Xyz charged.

"Reveal Magic Cylinder!" Syrus called.

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"You lose!"

The trap failed to activate.

"What?" Syrus questioned in shock.

"When Saw Bot attacks you can't play spells, or traps!" Chara revealed.

Syrus could only watch in horror as his Dark Synchro shattered and he crashed to the ground.

* * *

**Chara: 0500**

**Syrus: 0000**

**Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

"Syrus!" Chara cried running over as the purple flames died out.

He noticed the Dark Tuner and Dark Synchro faded along with the mark on Syrus' arm.

"Did... Did I do it?" Chara asked hopefully.

Syrus suddenly blinked in confusion. "Chara... what's going on, where am I?"

"Your free!" Chara cried with tears embracing Syrus tight, "I thought your soul was sent to the Shadow Realm!"

"Um... what are you talking about?" Syrus asked nervously. "I remember talking with Aster and then... I was here."

"We'll explain it." Chara smiled to him.

Syrus nodded despite looking incredibly confused. Chara then winced holding his shoulder before he fell on his back.

"Chara!" Luna cried running to him. "Are you ok?"

Chara looked at her tired, "Just... Just need some rest... And healing..."

Luna nodded before hugging him. "I was scared..."

Chara smiled using what strength he can muster to hug her back, "Luna... I'll be awake... After some time..."

She nodded as Chara closed his eyes.

* * *

**bopdog111: Talk about a close call.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, but Chara pulled it off.**

**bopdog111: What happened to Syrus?**

**Ulrich362: Who knows, but both him and Chara aren't in good shape after that duel. Chara's injured, and Syrus doesn't even remember it.**

**bopdog111: Good thing is that both of them survived.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, though we'll have to see what happens next. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Wait, already? This is too early, and she's in danger? Don't worry Lucy, somebody will keep you safe.**


	16. Birth of Samantha! Toriel vs Asgore!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: Things are getting rather intense, wouldn't you agree Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Definitely**

**Ulrich362: Of course... Syrus isn't the only one the group needs to be worried about.**

**bopdog111: Who could that be?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Chara's match with Syrus when suddenly a scream echoed.

"What the?" Leo asked shocked.

A second scream echoed as they realized it was Lucy.

"Lucy!" Hakuoh cried, and ran to see what's going on.

She was clutching her stomach in pain. "What's happening?"

Hakuoh ran, and held her hand, "Is she kicking too hard?"

"I don't think so... it's just..." Lucy started before screaming again.

Hakuoh rubbed her back as he turned to Toriel, "Can you figure it out!?"

Toriel looked before her eyes widened. "She's going into labor."

Hakuoh widen his eyes hearing that.

"She needs to get to a hospital now." Marek told him.

"O-Okay!" Hakuoh cried as he helped Lucy up, "C'mon Luce."

Lucy nodded before groaning in pain.

"Just breath Luce. Breath." Hakuoh told her.

She nodded.

* * *

_Later at the hospital..._

Everyone was waiting at the lobby waiting for Lucy.

"Isn't it too early?" Alton asked.

"She said a while ago she has a month left." Sara answered holding one of her triplets.

"Yeah, you're right." Chara nodded before his eyes widened. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Chara?" Leo asked.

"I saw something." Chara answered before Toriel got up.

"Tori?" Asgore asked seeing that.

She ignored him and walked towards Lucy's room as a purple mark appeared on her arm. Almost immediately Sans appeared in front of her.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't have you killing her like how your puppet master did to Frisk can I?" Sans asked, "So Spider thing you either release her or this could get ugly."

Toriel's expression turned dark. "Fine, a proposal then. I duel the washed up king. If he's about to win I'll tell you something interesting. Lose, and the ones with those Espers end their own lives."

"And give me a good reason why." Sans told it.

Toriel smirked. "Because I'll kill myself if you don't agree skeleton."

"Grandma!" Chara cried hearing that.

"So, what's your answer?" Toriel asked as the purple mark began glowing brighter and a purple flame formed in her hand.

Sans grunted before stepping aside. Toriel smirked turning to Asgore and activating her Duel Disc as both their SOULS appeared and became enveloped in purple fire.

"Tori." Asgore said in shock

"Take your move Asgore, but know that unlike before only one of us will make it out of this alive." Toriel told him.

"No! You can't do that!" Chara cried in horror.

"Oh, and pray tell why can't I?" Toriel asked him.

"They don't deserve this!" Chara cried.

Toriel's expression darkened even more. "This was all destiny's plan, including our deaths. The six of us were destined to die so the forces of the Netherworld could destroy the world."

"Mom! Fight it!" Asriel cried.

"You mean like you sister Frisk did?" Toriel questioned.

"Tori! Fight it's control!" Asgore cried.

"Take your turn." Toriel told him.

Asgore grunted before saying, "I"ll free you Tori."

He got ready as Toriel got ready also.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Bergentrückung + Asgore)**

**Asgore: 4000**

**Toriel: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Asgore 1st Turn:

Asgore drew as he said, "I'll set a monster, and two cards down. Your move now."

Toriel 1st Turn:

Toriel looked at her cards and smirked. "One facedown monster of my own, and three facedown cards."

"Hold up I activate Vanity's Emptiness!" Asgore called.

* * *

_Vanity's Emptiness_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Neither player can Special Summon monsters. If a card is sent from the Deck or the field to your Graveyard: Destroy this card._

* * *

"Vanity's Emptiness, you know that won't help against me." Toriel pointed out.

"What does that do?" Leo asked.

Chara answered, "That trap prevents both of them from Special Summoning as long as it's out."

"Except neither of their decks special summon many monsters at all." Undyne frowned.

"But it keeps you from summoning your Familiar Possessed cards or your Dark Synchro." Asgore told her.

"That's true, but if you want to tribute summon any of your Monarch monsters that would destroy Vanity's Emptiness." Toriel reminded him. "Since a monster on your field would be sent to the graveyard."

"If a card from the field or deck is send to Grandpa's grave then Vanity's Empitness destroys itself." Chara explained.

"You sure about that?" Asgore asked her.

"What?" Toriel questioned.

"You think I wouldn't think of that?" Asgore asked before calling, "Trap card open! Macro Cosmos!"

* * *

_Macro Cosmos_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card resolves: You can Special Summon 1 "Helios - The Primordial Sun" from your hand or Deck. While this card is face-up on the field, any card sent to the Graveyard is banished instead._

* * *

Toriel's eyes widened in shock seeing the trap. "When did you put that in your deck?"

"Before all of this." Asgore answered before saying, "As long as this trap is on the field any card that should be sent to the graveyard is removed from play instead!"

"With that..." Luna trailed off shocked.

That way even if one of Asgore's cards are destroyed Macro Cosmos will banish it, and that would mean Vanity's Emptiness would not be destroyed.

Toriel frowned at that. "Anything else you'd like to share before I end my turn?"

"I'll make your free Tori." Asgore promised.

Toriel just glared at him. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Asgore: 4000**

**Toriel: 4000**

* * *

Asgore 2nd Turn:

Asgore drew before saying, "I'll activate Double Summon."

* * *

_Double Summon_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"So now I can Normal Summon twice this turn. And this will do. Lucius the Shadow Vassal!" Asgore called as a small fiend appeared.

* * *

_Lucius the Shadow Vassal_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 800_

_You can banish 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn. If this card is Tributed for a Tribute Summon: You can look at all Set cards your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. You can only use each effect of "Lucius the Shadow Vassal" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I'll use my second to sacrifice Lucius, and summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" Asgore called as the fire monarch appeared.

* * *

_Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch_

_Fire Type_

_Level 6_

_Pyro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Tribute Summoned: Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand, then, if it was a Monster Card, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original Level x 100._

* * *

"Thestalos, well which card will it be Asgore?" Toriel asked.

"Well first is Lucius' ability! Since I used him to tribute summon I can look at all of your set cards!" Asgore told her.

Toriel revealed them all, Book of Moon, Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai, and Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi.

"Your set monster too." Asgore reminded.

Toriel frowned revealing Eria the Water Charmer. "Your beginning to irritate me."

"Since Asgore doesn't have a Water monster Eria's effect won't work." Luna realized.

"And I pick your 2nd card." Asgore chose.

Toriel nodded revealing a copy of Monster Reborn before pocketing it.

"Theletos attack Eria!" Asgore called as the monarch attacks the face-down monster.

Eria shattered from the attack.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Asgore ended.

Toriel 2nd Turn:

"I start with Pot of Greed." Toriel stated.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

She drew twice.

"Now I'll set one monster, and activate Book of Taiyou!" Toriel stated.

* * *

_Book of Taiyou_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"I think you can guess my facedown monster."

It was flipped.

"Hilta the Fire Charmer." Toriel smirked. "Use your special ability on Asgore's Thestalos!"

* * *

_Hiiia the Fire Charmer_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1500_

_FLIP: Target 1 face-up FIRE monster your opponent controls; take control of that target while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

Hiita meditated as Asgore's monarch flew to her field.

"Now I'll set this and have your own monster attack you!" Toriel declared.

Asgore's monster attack his face-down monster which was Dandyelion who shattered.

"Your own trap prevents you from getting any tokens, which means you're wide open for a direct attack!" Toriel smirked.

Hiita fired flames at Asgore who grunted taking the hit.** (Asgore: 3500)**

"I end with a facedown card." Toriel stated. "You should be happy, you'll be joining Frisk soon enough."

* * *

**Asgore: 3500**

**Toriel: 4000**

* * *

Asgore 3rd Turn:

Asgore drew, "I activate Card of Demise."

* * *

_Card of Demise_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

Asgore drew five cards, "Then my face-down, Ultimate Offering!"

* * *

_Ultimate Offering_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_During your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase: You can pay 500 Life Points; immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon/Set 1 monster._

* * *

Toriel frowned.

"By paying 500 points Grandpa can make as many Normal Summons as he wants." Chara explained to them.

"Powerful." Yusei nodded.

"And for my first is Escher the Frost Vassal!" Asgore called as a small blue person appeared.

* * *

_Escher the Frost Vassal_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls 2 or more cards in their Spell & Trap Zones, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"And now I sacrifice him to summon Raiza, the Storm Monarch!" Asgore called as a wind warrior appeared.

* * *

_Raiza, the Storm Monarch_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Tribute Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; place that target on the top of the Deck._

* * *

"Raiza!" Toriel cried in shock.

"And when he's summoned Hiita returns to the top of your deck, and when that happens Thelatoas returns to my side!" Asgore called.

Toriel's eyes widened in horror at that as her charmer vanished. "I play my facedown card, Waboku!"

* * *

_Waboku_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"That prevents any damage that will be inflicted to Grandma, and protect her monsters from battle this turn." Chara told them.

"In other words she's safe." Leo realized.

Asgoree grunted, "I use Offering's effect again! This time sacrificing Raiza for something stronger!" **(Asgore: 2500)**

"Good, that stops Hiita." David noted.

"Come out Kuraz the Light Monarch!" Asgore called as a lightened warrior appeared.

* * *

_Kuraz the Light Monarch_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target up to 2 cards on the field; destroy those targets, and if you do, each player can draw 1 card for each of the cards they controlled that was destroyed by this effect. This card cannot attack during the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned._

* * *

"What's the point of that?" Toriel questioned.

"Two cards on the field are destroyed. Like your face-down, Spiritual Arts!" Asgore called.

The cards shattered.

"Maybe, but I get to draw two cards." Toriel pointed out.

"I know." Asgore told her.

"Why didn't she used Fire Art to sacrifice that Fire Monarch?" Leo asked.

"She..." Luna started before pausing. "Wait, why didn't she do that?"

"If I had to guess, she was hoping to destroy two Monarchs at once." Yusei answered.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Asgore ended.

Toriel 3rd Turn:

Toriel drew her card only to frown. "I set Hiita facedown, and place one card facedown on my field... and then the duel ends with one final card."

"I will free you as promised Tori." Asgore told her.

"You won't be freeing anyone, I play Card of Sanctity!" Toriel declared.

They drew till they hold 6.

* * *

_Card of Sanctity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

Toriel looked at her hand only to smirk. "You lose Asgore."

"Uh oh." Chara said worried.

"Now, perish at the hands of Exodia!" Toriel cried.

"What!?" Asgore asked.

At that the seal appeared before what emerged was Exodia glaring at the Monarchs.

"Oh no!" Chara cried shocked.

"Prepare to join the other victims of the Shadows." Toriel stated.

Asgore grunted, "Not yet! Trap Card open! Voyage of Hope!"

"What's the point, Exodia end him!" Toriel declared.

Exodia fired a blast as it destroyed the Monarchs but Asgore was defended from the blast.

"What?" Toriel questioned in shock.

"That's impossible, how did he survive Exodia?" Akiza asked in disbelief.

"Voyage of Hope!" Asgore called.

* * *

_Voyage of Hope_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates an effect that allows them to win the duel; Pay Life Points until you have 100 left, and destroy all cards you control: Negate that effect, and if you do Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck._

* * *

**(Asgore: 0100)**

Toriel glared at him as the mark on her arm began glowing brighter. "You should have just died long ago."

"Rise the Underground's darkened past! Erebus the Underworld Monarch!" Asgore called as the darkened monarch appeared.

* * *

_Erebus the Underworld Monarch_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Tribute Summoned monster. If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can send 2 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Cards with different names from your hand and/or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, shuffle 1 card from your opponent's hand (at random), Graveyard, or their side of the field into the Deck. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard with 2400 or more ATK and 1000 DEF; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Fine, I end my turn." Toriel frowned.

* * *

**Asgore: 0100**

**Toriel: 4000**

* * *

Asgore 4th Turn:

"I promise, I free you Tori, and I will." Asgore said drawing, "And I activate One for One!"

* * *

_One for One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By sending Zaborg the Thunder Monarch from my hand to the grave, I can summon a second copy of Lucius!" Asgore called as a second fiend appeared. "Now I sacrifice them both!"

He raise the the card high as the two glowed a bright light. Toriel shielded her eyes from the light.

"Come forth the Underground's hope! Ehther the Heavenly Monarch!" Asgore called as his ace card appeared.

* * *

_Ehther the Heavenly Monarch_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Tribute Summoned monster. If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can send 2 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Cards with different names from your hand and/or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 monster with 2400 or more ATK and 1000 DEF from your Deck, but return it to the hand during the End Phase. During your opponent's Main Phase, if this card is in your hand: You can banish 1 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard; immediately after this effect resolves, Tribute Summon this card (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

Toriel's eyes widened hearing that before... Crack!

"What was that?" Leo asked hearing that.

Chara, the Fallen Children, the Contest Winners, and the Monsters however were all staring at the SOULS in horror. Luna, and Leo turned to them. Toriel's SOUL was starting to crack.

"No Tori!" Asgore cried in horror seeing it.

He looked to her only to notice her eyes were full of tears and the purple mark looked incredibly dull.

"Tori?" Asgore asked.

"Why did it happen?" Toriel asked miserably. "Why do we always lose them?"

"What?" Yusei asked hearing that.

Alton frowned. "Nine kids... Toriel lost nine kids, we came back but, Chara and Frisk won't."

"But isn't Chara with us right now?" Leo asked confused.

Chara looked down, "He... He meant my uncle who I was named after."

Luna hugged Chara hearing that before they all heard a scream.

"What was that!?" Sara cried.

"It was Lucy!" Alton realized before Toriel grunted and she turned to Chara.

"You want your mother back, then go to the Kaibadome tomorrow night. Alone." Toriel said before wincing and collapsing.

"Tori!" Asgore cried in horror running over.

* * *

**Asgore: 0100**

**Toriel: 4000**

**Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

Chara ran to Lucy's room in a hurry, and barged in. Lucy was lying down and looked tired and the doctor was holding a blanket but he couldn't see the color.

"Chara? Oh, sorry I scared you." Lucy apologized.

"Are you okay?" He asked running over, and took her hand which is a little sweaty.

"Fine, just... that hurt a lot." Lucy admitted. "Where are the others? Where's Hakuoh?"

"At the lobby... Grandma turned to what Syrus was a while ago." Chara answered with tears welling. "And she said unlike before... The winner will survive."

"What?" Lucy asked in shock before trying to get up only to wince and collapse back into the bed. "Not now... I need to do something."

"It's okay. It's over. It ended without an outcome." Chara told her

Lucy looked at him before closing her eyes and nodding in relief. "Do you want to see the baby?"

Chara hearing that blinked before nodding. The doctor nodded before handing the blanket to Chara. Chara carefully hold it as he looked. Chara looked at the baby sleeping in the pink blanket before turning to Lucy as the others walked in.

"Guys, meet Samantha." Lucy smiled.

Hakuoh walked, and knelled beside Chara seeing his daughter as he smiled, "She's beautiful. Just perfect."

Chara smiled. "Do you think they'll be friends?"

"No doubt about it." Hakuoh smiled as Luna, and Leo walked to see.

Luna smiled as Leo blushed. Chara carefully handed Samantha to her father. Hakuoh looked at his daughter and smiled.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well that ended well.**

**bopdog111: Though Toriel said something.**

**Ulrich362: True, something very interesting.**

**bopdog111: What is it?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: No... please no, this can't be real. The Dark Signer beat Chara!**


	17. Emotional Duel!

**bopdog111: Lucy's baby is born.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, baby Samantha.**

**bopdog111: She has a great life in front of her doesn't she?**

**Ulrich362: Definitely. Then again, not everything is looking up. Chara was threatened by someone.**

**bopdog111: Who had taken control of Toriel.**

**Ulrich362: I doubt that's going to end well but... I guess enjoy the chapter?**

**bopdog111: Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Everyone had gone back to the Dreemurr household to let Toriel and Lucy rest while the others were all talking about what had happened. And during the time Chara couldn't get the words the possessed Toriel out of his head.

_'You want your mother back, then go to the Kaibadome tomorrow night. Alone.'_

Seeing his expression Luna frowned. "Chara... you can't."

Chara only sighed in frustration holding his head. "This is all too terrible..."

"First Syrus and then Toriel... who could be next?" Alton frowned.

"welp, I'll keep an eye for any of those spiders." Sans told them.

"Good idea." Marek nodded.

"Chara can't go alone also." Yusei told them. "Something could happen."

"Yeah. We need for him to be with someone." Leo agreed.

Chara told them, "Don't worry about me guys..."

"Chara..." Luna started before embracing him.

"Because... I..." Chara trailed off. "I'm not going."

Everyone turned to Chara in surprise before Asgore walked over and hugged him. "We understand Chara, and if there's anything we could do to help we will."

"Thank you..." Chara smiled sadly hugging him back, _'I just hope they'll forgive me once they find what I'm planning to do...'_

"Chara... do you want me to stay with you?" Luna asked him.

"L-Luna... I..." He said stammering a little.

Luna just hugged him close. Chara started crying quietly embracing her back. Everyone just watched sadly unable to say anything.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Chara was looking over his cards before turning to a picture at a stand where it shows of a energetic younger version of himself trapped in a playful headlock by his mother who was grinning at the camera while Chazz was smirking knelling beside them, and had placed a hand on his son's head.

"Chara, can I come in?"

"Who is it?" Chara asked.

"It's your grandma." Rebecca answered.

"Okay." Chara replied.

She walked in before seeing the picture. "Chara... she would want you to be happy, you know that."

"I know..." Chara said to her. "Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know Chara, I wish I did." Rebecca admitted before closing her eyes and offering her hand. "Come on, I think they want to see you."

Chara nodded taking her hand. They walked downstairs to where Chara heard Sora and Claire giggling slightly. Chara smiled hearing the giggles.

"Do you want to hold them?" Sartorius inquired.

Chara only nodded. Sartorius and David walked over before handing him his younger siblings. Chara carefully hold them in his arms looking over. They were both looking at him with smiles.

"You two..." Chara let out a soft smile.

Sora moved closer while Claire tried to touch Chara's nose. Chara started to softly shed tears at that. The twins looked at him sadly. Chara told them, "You two... I love you both..."

"Chara... is there anything we can do?" Luna asked him.

Chara closed his eyes in thought. Luna frowned seeing that before kissing him gently. Chara smiled before opening his eyes kissing both Sora, and Claire on the foreheads, and gave them to his Grandparents before kissing Luna back.

* * *

_Later that night in Leo, Luna, and Chara's shared room..._

The twins were sound asleep, but Chara was staring up at the celling before making a decision. Carefully arming his Duel Disk, and Deck along with making a note he turned to kissing Luna on the cheek, and whispered, "I'll support you, and always be there... Always."

Luna shifted slightly at that but didn't wake up. Chara looked as he carefully sneaked down, and placed the note where they can find it, he exited the house, and got on the Ebbot Rider giving one last look at the house, and said "Everyone... forgive me..."

With that he sped off through the night heading to the Kaibadome. Eventually he arrived where he saw a cloaked figure.

"So you came after all." the figure stated. "I'm surprised Chara."

"One of those said I'll get Mom, once I come here." Chara told the figure. "I'm here now, where is she?"

"You came alone, which means even if the other Signers arrive they won't be able to interfere." the cloaked figure stated as purple flames surrounded them and the figure activated a Duel Disc. "I'll be more than happy to reunite you and Frisk, by sending you where we sent her."

Chara grunted before he armed himself, "I'll free Mom from your guys! That's my new promise!"

"Well then, why don't we put that promise of yours to the test." the cloaked figure smirked.

"Let's Duel!" they called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Legendary by Skillet)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Unknown: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Unknown 1st Turn:

"I'll set three cards and set a monster in defense mode to end my turn."

Chara 1st Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Chara drew.

_'Let's see just how skilled this Signer actually is.'_ the cloaked figure thought calmly.

"And I'll activate Cost Down!" Chara called.

* * *

_Cost Down_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

"Oh?" the cloaked figure inquired. "So now you can summon a monster with less sacrifices."

"And I'll discard Grinder!" Chara told him.

The cloaked figure nodded.

"Next I'll summon Venjix General Kilobyte!" Chara called as Kilobyte appeared.

* * *

_Venjix General Kilobyte_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a "Venjix" monster is destroyed by an effect: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position. If you summon this card by that effect, you can target 1 "Venjix" monster in your graveyard, Special Summon that target, and if you do reduce it's level by 1._

* * *

"Not bad." the figure smirked.

"And now next up I'll place two face-downs, and then activate Venjix Virus Spread!" Chara called.

* * *

_Venjix Virus Spread_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate only if you control 1 "Venjix" Monster. As long as this card is on the field reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 500. If you do not control a "Venjix" monster destroy this card._

* * *

"Now Kilobyte attack!" Chara called as Kilobyte aimed.

The attack hit revealing a familiar golden flower.

* * *

_Flowey the Flower_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant/Flip_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1200_

_FLIP: If this card was attacked facedown banish it, and destroy one card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Flowey?" Chara asked shocked.

Kilobyte shattered as Virus Spread joins it.

"Your turn." Chara grunted

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Unknown: 4000**

* * *

Unknown 2nd Turn:

"I think I'll start by summoning a monster known as Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus in attack mode." the cloaked figure stated. "Now, attack him directly!"

* * *

_Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Zombie/Flip_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell or trap from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

* * *

Papyrus charged.

"Your not getting me that easy!" Chara told the figure, "Trap Card, Venjix Customization!"

* * *

_Venjix Customization_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Venjix" monster that has the same level as that monster._

* * *

"Fine, summon a monster to your field." the figure taunted. "It won't help you."

"The one in question is Magnetron!" Chara called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Your monster is too weak, even if it survives your life points won't." the cloaked figure smirked.

"Even if it's in Defense?" Chara asked.

Papyrus' attack bounced off.

**(Unknown: 3800)**

"I end with the field spell Snowdin!"

* * *

_Snowdin_

_Field Spell Card_

_The turn player can Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from their hand, if they control no monsters._

* * *

Chara looked around seeing the spell.

"It's your move, I suggest you take your turn." the cloaked figure told him.

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew looking over.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Luna started to toss, and turn in her sleep seem to be having a nightmare. Hearing that Leo rolled over in his own sleep. "Luna... it's just a dream, go back to sleep."

Luna doesn't seem to listen. "C-Chara... No... No... no, no, no, no."

She then shot upward. "NO!"

"Huh, Luna?" Leo asked in shock before running to her. "Luna, hey what's wrong?"

Luna took breaths before she started tearing up, "Chara... He's gone... And never came back..."

"What?" Leo asked in horror.

That was when he realized it was a nightmare of Luna's.

"Luna, it's ok. Look Chara's..." Leo started before trailing off as they saw Chara was gone.

Luna's eyes widen in horror before she screamed, "CCCHHHHAAAARRRRAAAAA!"

That scream shook the house, and woke everyone. Everyone ran into the room hearing that.

"What's happening!?"

"Is everyone okay!?"

David, and Alton asked those questions in sync once they entered.

"Chara's gone." Leo answered.

"Gone?" Asriel asked shocked as they Chara's bed is deserted.

"This is bad, we need to find him before he does something drastic." Yusei told them.

"UH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS THINKS HE ALREADY DID." Papyrus said nervously showing the letter Chara left.

Luna snatched and read it out loud.

_'Everyone,_

_I'm sorry that I left like this, but... I lied. I said I'm not going so you guys wouldn't worry or else anger the Dark Signers when whatever it was that took over Grandma told me to go alone. I made a promise that I will free Mom, and I do whatever it takes to keep a promise. I will do what I can to get Mom back, and make sure nothing like this ever happens again. I await the time that we'll return._

_Luna... I'm so sorry that I left you here, and I know sorry's not gonna be enough... But I want mom back with us, and she will assist us in anyway we can. I promise Luna that we'll be back safe, and sound, and I am gonna make sure that's so. Luna... Sorry... And see you._

_Love, Chara Princeton.'_

Luna dropped the letter as she finished reading it before collapsing to her knees in tears.

"Come on! Their might still be time!" John told them.

They all nodded.

"Who's going with me?" Sans asked quickly.

"I will!" Luna cried quickly.

Sans nodded taking her hand before the two of them vanished. With that everyone started to head to the Kaibadome

* * *

_Back at the Duel..._

"Alright I'll summon out, Venjix Attack Bot - Textile!" Chara called as the robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Textile_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1400_

_You can tribute 1 monster: 1 Monster your opponent controls loses ATK equal to the ATK of the tributed monster's._

* * *

"And now level 4 Textile tunes level 4 Magnetron!" Chara called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Master of the Machines salvage the world with your amazing intellect! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8, Lord Venjix!"

Venjix appeared ready.

* * *

_Lord Venjix_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner Machine-Type Monsters_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. When this card is Synchro Summoned: Draw 2 cards, and reveal them. For each "Venjix" monster you reveal send them to the GY, and if you do monsters your opponent controls loses 800 ATK. If you do not draw a "Venjix" monster: Shuffle that card back to your deck._

* * *

"2600!" the cloaked figure cried in shock.

"And Papyrus' points are going down!" Chara called as he drew twice, "Tenaya, and Shifter!

The cloaked figure stared in shock.

_Papyrus: **(ATK: 1600 - (800 * 2) = 0)**_

And now Venjix attack!" Chara called as Venjix slashed Papyrus.

"I play Papyrus' Puzzle!" the cloaked figure countered as a die appeared. "I trust you know what this does?"

* * *

_Papyrus' Puzzle_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you have one "Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus" on the field, roll a die and if its a two, four, or six negate your opponent's attack. If it's a one, three, or five discard one card in your hand to negate the attack._

* * *

The die bounced a few times before landing on a three.

"You have to discard a card!" Chara called.

"A price I'll gladly pay." the figure stated discarding one of her cards.

"Well here's Call of the Haunted!" Chara called.

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"And I revive Shifter!" Chara called as the bronze bot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix General Shifter_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is tribute summoned: You can halve the ATK of 1 monster on the field. If this card is sent to the graveyard as the result of a Synchro Summon: Special Summon this card._

* * *

"My trap is continuous, which means I can try to negate this attack too!" the cloaked figure mentioned.

"If you get result that doesn't discard you can pass!" Chara called. "Go Shifter!"

The die rolled as Shifter gets through the puzzle.

The die appeared and bounced around before landing on a five.

"Now discard!" Chara called

"Actually, I don't think I will." the figure stated. "Go ahead and attack me."

'No discard...?' Chara thought before calling, "Go Shifter!"

Shifter attacks Papyrus.

Papyrus cried out and shattered just as Sans and Luna arrived.

**(Unknown: 1100)**

"I play the trap Regretful King!" the cloaked figure declared. "If I lose more than half my life points in one attack I can banish Asgore, King of Monsters from my graveyard and deal damage equal to his defense points."

* * *

_Regretful King_

_Counter Trap Card_

_If you take more than half your life points as damage and you have one "Asgore, King of Monsters" in your graveyard you can banish that monster and if you do inflict damage equal to that monster's original DEF._

* * *

"You don't have Asgore in your graveyard!" Chara reminded.

"I needed to discard a card remember?" the cloaked figure inquired. "What do you think I sent to the graveyard to block your attack?"

"Oh yeah..." Chara said now remembering before the effects of the trap hit him causing him to scream. **(Chara: 2500)**

"CHARA!" Luna cried in horror seeing that.

Hearing that his eyes widen as he turned asking, "When did you get here Luna!?"

"when she had a nightmare and we found your note, what were you thinking?" Sans questioned.

"He wanted to see his precious mommy." the cloaked figure smirked. "Now, end your turn Chara."

Chara grunted, "I'm not done yet! I activate the trap Venjix Ultimate Customization!"

* * *

_Venjix Ultimate Customization_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"With it's effect, I use Venjix, and Shifter to build the Overlay Network during my battle phase!" Chara called as the two flew up.

"A rank 8 monster during the Battle Phase!" the cloaked figure questioned in disbelief.

"Mighty Drill! Drill through the ground, and display your Virus Capabilities! Walk through the ways of the path! Xyz Summon! Rank 8, Venjix Attack Bot - Drill!"

At that a robot that has drills on him appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Drill_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 8_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 3200_

_DEF: 3000_

_2 Level 8 "Venjix" Monsters  
Effects will be revealed._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"If that monster manages to attack me I'll lose the duel!" the cloaked figure panicked.

"And there's more! By using it's Overlay Units by dropping it's points by a thousand it destroys the Puzzle!" Chara called.

The trap shattered leaving the cloaked figure with a single facedown card and Snowdin on the field.

"And now I got Mom back! Drill attack!" Chara called as the drill bot charged.

The cloaked figure suddenly smirked. "Toriel's Judgment!"

* * *

_Toriel's Judgment_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you control "Snowdin" negate your opponent's attack._

* * *

Chara's eyes widen as Drill's attack was blocked.

"So close, but so far." the cloaked figure smirked. "And with that attack your turn is over."

"Fine. Just one more. And with this turns end Drill regains his lost points." Chara added.

* * *

**Chara: 2500**

**Unknown: 1100**

* * *

Unknown 2nd Turn:

The cloaked figure placed her fingers on her deck before gasping. "Chara, you truly want to reunite with your mother don't you? What would you say if I could allow you to do exactly that?"

"By getting her in this match!" Chara answered.

The cloaked figure smiled. "Chara, I think you can trust me when I say..."

She removed the cloak as she was saying that.

"... We'll be reunited soon enough my precious baby boy."

The three gasped in shocked by who it was.

"I pay 1000 life points and banish two Dark Monsters from my deck in order to call upon my ultimate creature, come forth Earthbound Immortal Sairentoenjeru!" Frisk declared as a stone heart appeared above them.

**(Frisk: 0100)**

"This monster requires not only the normal sacrifices, but the power of these three cards to arrive. Take the power of the Egyptian Gods!"

As Frisk said that Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra appeared only to cry out in agony as they were absorbed by the stone heart before it exploded into an angelic creature with golden lines running along its body.

* * *

_Earthbound Immortal Sairentoenjeru_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 3000_

_While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. You can Special Summon this card by paying 1000 Life Points, and banishing two DARK Monsters from your deck. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn: If your opponent declares an attack banish 1 DARK Monster from your deck, negate that attack._

* * *

"W-What the...?" Chara asked stepping back in shock as he then tripped falling to his butt in shock seeing size of this monster.

"Chara, you're so strong." Frisk smiled gently. "And now, just like me you'll be reborn and we'll be together. Earthbound Immortal Sairentoenjeru attack Chara's life points directly and end this duel!"

"W-What!?" Chara asked shocked hearing that.

The monster charged a beam as it fired as he stared on in shock before being blasted screaming as he was flown through the air.

* * *

**Chara: 0000**

**Frisk: 0100**

**Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

Just as the duel ended the others arrived.

"It's ok Chara, I know it hurts but soon all that pain will be gone. Just let one of the Immortals take over, let yourself be reborn as a Dark Signer and everything will be ok." Frisk whispered soothingly.

"CHARA!" Luna cried as she ran, and knelled next to him.

Chara grunted as tears were shown as he said weakly, "I-In the end... I wasn't... Strong enough... I thought... I was able to free her... Luna..."

"You have it backwards." Frisk told them as she picked up Chara, "He wasn't the one who had to free me, I had to free him. But now, you Signers have lost."

As she said that Frisk walked off with Chara dying in her arms. Chara grunted as stared up at her saying, "Mom..."

That was when his eyes closed, and feel limb.

"It's ok, I promise it's ok." Frisk whispered as his mark grew dull and in its place a purple marking started to form.

She continued walking with his body eventually reaching the spot she wants to go.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Kaibadome..._

Luna was crying bawling for the loss of her boyfriend.

Everyone was just staring in horror at what they'd just seen.

"This is just some kind of nightmare right? I mean... we'll wake up and everything will be ok, Chara will be with us and we'll be able to stop the bad guys..." Leo said fearfully. "Right?"

Yusei closed his eyes clenching his fists while Akiza looked down.

"What do we do now?" Sara asked uncertainly.

"We better tell Goodwin bout this mates!" David said worriedly.

"Don't bother... Goodwin won't help." stated a male voice before they heard someone collapse.

"Huh?" they turned.

Jack was struggling to get back to his feet but looked like his injuries from his match with Chara hadn't fully healed.

"Jack! You shouldn't be out of the hospital!" Yusei cried running over.

"I'm fine Yusei." Jack told him.

"What do you mean Goodwin won't help?" John asked helping Jack.

"He's gone." Jack answered. "Goodwin's vanished."

"Vanished?" Hakuoh asked shocked. "First Syrus, and Toriel were possessed, next Chara lost, and now Goodwin's vanished!?"

"Apparently he's looking into this battle we need to fight but not even Lazar knows where he went." Jack answered before wincing. "Still, if Chara lost it just means we need to pick up his slack and do this without his help."

Suddenly the group heard loud bawling. Leo ran to his sister at that. Luna was crying but it wasn't her, Sora and Claire were wailing at the top of their lungs and crying their eyes out. Sartorius, and Rebecca rock them. Sora just kept bawling but Claire calmed down briefly before starting to cry again even louder than before

"Jack you upset them!" Lucy snapped at the Blonde Signer.

"I don't think it was Jack, think about what they just saw Lucy." Hakuoh told her.

"...Come on guys... We better head back, and make plans for tomorrow." Asriel told them.

Everyone turned to him before reluctantly nodding and walking off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: ... Chara lost the Shadow Duel with his mother.**

**bopdog111: Who expected that?**

**Ulrich362: It certainly complicates things. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Chara lost, and Goodwin's nowhere to be found... maybe, no... It is our only option left. We need to go to the Arcadia Movement, and ask Sayer for his help. No matter the cost.**


	18. Trip to Arcadia Movement!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and wow things aren't going well.**

**bopdog111: Chara was defeated, and is being corrupted right now.**

**Ulrich362: True, and that means the Signers are extremely low on options... extremely low, but not completely out of them.**

**bopdog111: Is there anything they can do?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Discl****aimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Chara's loss to his mother and Luna was still in tears with Leo trying to comfort her while everyone else was sitting downstairs.

"Why did this have to happen?" Scotty questioned.

David punched the wall, "Dammit!"

"We should have stayed with him." Hakuoh frowned.

"This is great what now!?" Marek yelled angered.

"... There might be one thing we can do." Akiza said suddenly.

They turned to her hearing that.

"Sayer and the Arcadia Movement might be able to do something... maybe they can help us find a way to at least avenge them... or if we're lucky go back and prevent the tragedies from ever happening in the first place." Akiza revealed.

"Sayer?" Yusei asked surprised.

"Yeah, the leader of the Arcadia Movement. He offered to let Chara go back in time and save his mom but he never decided if he should try it." Akiza answered. "Right now though, I think it's our only option."

"Time Travel back?" Asgore asked surprised.

"That's right, using Psychic Powers he can make cards real, and there's a trap card called Time Machine. Normally it brings back a monster that was destroyed, but if it were made real there's a chance it could send someone back in time." Akiza explained before frowning. "Then again, there's no way of knowing if it would work. But we don't have any other ideas."

"...There might be." Asriel told them.

They turned to Asriel at that.

"We should try to beat Chara. That can bring him back." Asriel suggested.

"That's great in theory, but in case you've already forgotten he's one of the strongest duelists in New Domino City." Jack pointed out. "None of us could beat him."

"So you expect me to do nothing?" Asriel asked him.

"No, I don't but be honest do you even stand a chance? Look, his father and siblings have lost enough people. Unless you're certain you'll beat him it's too risky." Jack answered.

"I had died, and stand back at the sidelines for far too long." Asriel told him.

"If Sayer can't help then you dueling Chara will be the back-up plan." Yusei mentioned before frowning and holding his arm. "Who should tell them?"

They looked at each other.

"... I can." Sara offered before walking up to Leo, Luna, and Chara's room.

They looked as Sara can hear crying. Sara opened the door to see Leo holding a sobbing Luna as the other Signers felt another intense jolt of pain through their marks all coming from Luna. Sara looked heartbroken before knocking on the door.

Leo looked over seeing her.

"Oh, hi Sara." he whispered as he held his sister and she just continued to cry.

"Listen... Akiza might've figured it out." Sara told them.

"Huh?" Leo asked in shock. "What do you mean?"

Sara explained it to them.

"It's worth a shot." Leo admitted.

Luna looked at her with tears in her eyes. "This can bring Chara back... right?"

"I don't know." Sara admitted.

"Well, it's worth a try at least." Leo pointed out.

Luna just nodded weakly before looking down. "I'll be... down in a minute."

They nodded as Leo patted her back as they walked down. A minute later Luna came down after them. Toriel offered her a muffin.

"Thank you." Luna whispered taking it.

"Luna... We're sorry." Lucy said guilty.

"You didn't do anything." she mentioned before looking down. "What happened is my fault."

Leo patted his sister's back.

She turned and just hugged him close.

"If you need some time, I'll go and let Sayer know what's going on." Akiza mentioned before leaving.

"Luna..." Sara said saddened.

Marek just hugged Sara gently. They then started to hear cooing.

"The twins." Asgore realized.

They looked to see Claire had woken up, and was reaching to Luna. Seeing that Luna walked over and picked up Claire before holding her close. Claire snugged close to her, and smiled assurringly. Luna smiled gently as her tears fell and some of them hit Claire. Claire blinked at that before trying to reach up to wipe them. Luna smiled gently. "You're an amazing little girl, but your brother needs you right now ok?"

As she said that Luna gently put her next to Sora. Sora in his sleep reach, and grabbed Claire's hand gently making her smile. Luna watched them for a few seconds before turning and running outside.

"Luna!" Leo cried.

He ran outside only to see her just outside with her head in her hands as she started sobbing again. He walked, and embraced her. She turned before hugging him as she sobbed.

"Luna..." Leo trailed off.

"Why did it have to happen?" Luna asked weakly. "Why did she have to kill Chara?"

"I don't know..." Leo said before saying, "But... We'll get her right?"

Luna just nodded sadly before an incredibly bright green glow appeared near them.

"Huh?" Leo looked surprised.

That's when he saw Luna's SOUL had appeared but it was getting brighter and brighter. Leo gasped at that.

Luna however hadn't noticed and it vanished when the door opened.

"We're heading to the Movement, do you two want to come?" Yusei asked.

"Luna... You go ahead. I gotta ask Asgore something." Leo told her.

Luna looked uncertain but nodded before following Yusei with tears in her eyes. He looked on before walking in, and asked "Asgore?"

Asgore turned to him. "Leo, is something wrong?"

"Well... Something weird happened to Luna's SOUL." Leo answered.

Asgore's expression darkened. "What do you mean?"

"Well... When it appeared it was glowing as bright as a Light Bulb, and kept getting brighter." Leo answered

"I see... there are two possible explanations, though I hope it's the first one." Asgore told him. "You see it could just be that her trait is being expressed with more intensity than ever before in her life."

"And the other?" He asked.

"Her SOUL could be burning itself out... and be on the verge of shattering." Asgore answered.

Leo grunted hearing that looking down.

"Leo... you should catch up with the others." Asgore mentioned.

Leo nodded before running off.

* * *

_At the Arcadia Movement Headquarters..._

He arrived at the building.

"Leo, come on the others are inside." Alton told him before pausing. "What's wrong, this could actually work."

Leo told him what's up. Alton's eyes widened in horror. "We have to tell the others!"

Leo nodded at that. The two of them ran into the building. They see the others were talking to Sayer, and Akiza.

"You really think that's possible?" Kitsuna asked.

"It could though I can't be certain." Sayer answered, "I never did something like this before."

"It has to work!" Luna cried fearfully.

"It might be our only option." John agreed.

"Sayer, if it's possible you're the only one who can pull this off." Yusei told him.

"Well I really don't know if I can..." Sayer began only to see Luna's expression.

She looked desperate. Sayer looked on before saying, "Follow me."

They nodded following him. They arrived at what looks like a field.

"What's this?" Jack inquired. "What are you planning?"

"I believe this needs a lot of Psychic Energy, and I need more power for it to work." Sayer said before turning to them. "Would one of you care to battle me for this to work?"

"It's worth a try." Undyne nodded.

"So who wishes to duel me?" Sayer asked them.

"I will." Yusei answered before the entire room started glowing green.

"What the?" Sayer asked looking around surprised.

A green heart-shaped object was glowing intensely and lighting up the entire room while getting brighter and brighter with every passing second. Everyone covered their eyes at the intense glowing as Leo hugged Luna knowing what this is about. A few seconds later it faded. Sayer uncovered his eyes at that, "What was that?"

Leo looked down while Alton told them what Leo learned from Asgore.

"Burn out, and shatter?" Lucy asked shocked.

"... That only happens when a Monster uses up all their magic at once, a human SOUL shouldn't do that and yet... Asgore is right, it is one of the only possible explanations." Toriel admitted uncertainly. "I don't know but... could a human SOUL actually reach that point?"

"Well I know it's the option where her SOUL Trait is expressing more intensely then before." Leo told them.

"... If that's true we should move quickly in order to try and bring them back." Sayer mentioned quickly.

Yusei nodded as they stepped to the arena.

"Yusei if this can work then you don't need to hold back." Sayer told him.

Yusei nodded. "I won't."

With that they ready themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Disappeared)**

**Yusei: 4000**

**Sayer: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sayer 1st Turn:

"I go first. I draw!" Sayer drew looking over, "First I'll summon Telekinetic Shocker!"

A red suited man appeared.

* * *

_Telekinetic Shocker_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 700_

_If a Psychic-Type monster would be destroyed, you can pay 500 Life Points and destroy this card instead._

* * *

"And next up the spell, Emergency Teleport!" Sayer called.

* * *

_Emergency Teleport_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"With this card I can summon a level 3 or lower Psychic from my hand or deck under the condition it's banished during the end of this turn." Sayer told him. "I summon Mental Seeker!"

A small kid appeared.

* * *

_Mental Seeker_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Psychic/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

"Fair enough." Yusei nodded.

"And I'll set two cards, and end my turn." Sayer ended as Mental Seeker vanished.

Yusei 1st Turn:

"I start things off by sending Quillbolt Hedgehog to the Graveyard in order to summon the Quickdraw Synchron tuner monster, and since I have a tuner in play I can revive Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard." Yusei started.

* * *

_Quickdraw Synchron_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 1400_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner._

* * *

_Quillbolt Hedgehog_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You must control a Tuner monster to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Well now, I activate my face-down Brain Hazard!" Sayer called.

* * *

_Brain Hazard_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Select 1 of your removed from play Psychic-Type monsters, and Special Summon it. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"A trap to revive a monster?" Yusei inquired.

"I can take one of my banished Psychic-Types, and summon it! So come back Mental Seeker!" Mental Seeker appeared back at Sayer's call. "Now I play is ability! When this card is summoned from banishment the top three cards of your deck are revealed, and one of them are banished!"

Yusei frowned before revealing the cards to be Junk Synchron, Domino Effect, and Cosmic Blast.

"Hm." Sayer looked over to see which card. "Get rid of your spell."

Yusei nodded pocketing the card.

"What's next Yusei?" Sayer asked him.

"Next is the monster card Turbo Booster!" Yusei called.

* * *

_Turbo Booster_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If you have Normal Summoned a monster this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute this card to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls that battled one of your monsters this turn._

* * *

"And now I'll tune level five Quickdraw Synchron with level two Quillbolt Hedgehog and level one Turbo Booster!"

The three flew up.

**(LV: 5 + 2 + 1 = 8)**

"Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" Yusei chanted as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Road Warrior_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1500_

_"Road Synchron" + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Warrior or Machine-Type monster from your Deck._

* * *

"No Stardust?" Leo asked confused.

"Quickdraw Synchron can only summon a monster that specifically lists a Synchron tuner. In other words he can't use it for Stardust Dragon." Jack explained.

"Now, I set two cards and have Road Warrior attack your Mental Seeker!" Yusei declared.

Road Warrior charged for battle.

"I activate Telekinetic Shocker's Special Ability. By paying 500 Life Points, and destroying this card Mental Seeker isn't destroyed." Sayer countered. **(Sayer: 3500)**

The attack did no effect, and no damage.

Yusei frowned. "Well in that case I'll use Road Warrior's special ability and summon Speed Warrior in defense mode to end my turn."

* * *

_Speed Warrior_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 400_

_Once per Battle Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn (except during the Damage Step): You can make its ATK become double its original ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

**Yusei: 4000**

**Sayer: 3500**

* * *

Sayer 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Sayer drew.

Yusei watched cautiously.

_'Sayer...'_ Akiza thought before glancing at her mark before turning back to the duel.

"And I'll start off by activating Psi-Station!" Sayer called.

* * *

_Psi-Station_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When a Psychic-Type monster is Normal Summoned, you can pay 500 Life Points to have it gain 300 ATK and increase its Level by 1._

* * *

Yusei frowned seeing the spell.

"And now next up I'll summon Psychic Snail." Sayer added as a snail appeared.

* * *

_Psychic Snail_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can pay 800 Life Points and select 1 other face-up Psychic-Type monster you control. That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"What's he planning?" Marek questioned.

"Now Psi-Station's effect." Sayer added. "As a Psychic is summoned by paying 500 points it gets 300 points stronger, and gains a level."

_Psychic Snail: **(ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200/LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"There's only one reason he would increase that monster's level." Jack noted before pausing. "Well two, but it's more likely the first option."

"And now level 3 Mental Seeker tunes level 5 Psychic Snail!" Sayer called as the two flew up.

**(LV : 3 + 5 = 8)**

"A level eight Synchro Summon." Yusei noted.

"Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Sayer called as a black, and white monster appeared.

* * *

_Thought Ruler Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Psychic/Synchro_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2300_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. You can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Psychic-Type monster, and destroy it._

* * *

Luna shuddered slightly hearing that as the monster appeared.

"And next up the trap, Psychic Overload!" Sayer called.

* * *

_Psychic Overload_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 3 Psychic-Type monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all 3 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards._

* * *

"I send Psychic Snail, Mental Seeker, and Telekinetic Shocker back to my Deck to draw 2 cards." Sayer said as he snuffled the three Psychics, and drew twice.

Yusei frowned at that.

"And now next up I activate Psychic Sword!" Sayer called.

* * *

_Psychic Sword_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Psychic-Type monster. While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the difference (max. 2000)._

* * *

Yusei's eyes widened seeing that.

_Thought Ruler Archfiend: **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700)**_

"And now Thought Ruler Archfiend! Attack Road Warrior!" Sayer called.

"I activate my trap card, Synchro Striker Unit!" Yusei countered.

* * *

_Synchro Striker Unit_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Equip this card as an Equip Card to a face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your End Phases, it loses 800 ATK._

* * *

_Road Warrior: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"What?" Sayer asked surprised.

"You heard me." Yusei mentioned.

Road Warrior retaliated destroying Sayer's Synchro. **(Sayer: 2700)**

"Sayer's ultimate monster!" Akiza cried in shock.

Sayer told Yusei, "Your actually the first to do that."

"Well I doubt I'll be the last." Yusei replied.

"Well I'll set 2 cards face-down, and end my turn." Sayer ended.

Yusei 2nd Turn:

"Road Warrior attack!"

The monster charged.

"Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!" Sayer called.

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Huh?" Yusei asked in surprise.

"This revives Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Sayer called as his Synchro reappeared.

Yusei frowned. "Road Warrior is still more powerful."

Road Warrior destroyed Thought Ruler Archfiend. **(Sayer: 1400)**

"Trap Card, Telepathic Power!" Sayer called.

* * *

_Telepathic Power_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a face-up Psychic-Type monster you control is attacked and destroyed by battle with an opponent's monster. Destroy the monster that attacked, and gain Life Points equal to its ATK_

* * *

"What is that?" Luna asked nervously.

"Since Road Warrior destroyed a Psychic by battle it's destroyed, and it's attack points to my Life Points!" Sayer revealed.

Yusei's eyes widened as Road Warrior shattered.

**(Sayer: 5400)**

"What a strategy." John remarked impressed.

Yusei frowned. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Yusei: 4000**

**Sayer: 5400**

* * *

Sayer 3rd Turn:

Sayer drew at that.

"This is bad." Jack frowned.

"It doesn't matter who wins doesn't it?" David asked him.

"You don't plan on losing duels do you?" Jack questioned.

"Not really." David answered. "But again the outcome isn't that important isn't it?"

"No, but a true duelist always tries to win." Jack replied.

Sayer then said, "Well I'll activate Card of Demise."

* * *

_Card of Demise_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

Yusei watched as he drew the cards.

"And next up Teleport." Sayer added.

* * *

_Teleport_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Psychic-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

**(Sayer: 4600)**

"And I'll use it's effect to summon Storm Caller." Sayer said as a monster appeared.

* * *

_Storm Caller_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can put your opponent's monsters that are destroyed by battle with other Psychic-Type monsters on top of their owner's Deck instead of sending them to the Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, this card's controller takes damage equal to its original ATK._

* * *

Yusei frowned seeing that.

"And then I activate the Equip Spell, Premature Burial." Sayer added.

* * *

_Premature Burial_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

Yusei frowned at that.

**(Sayer: 3800)**

"Rise back Thought Ruler!" Sayer called as Thought Ruler rose again. "Now Storm Caller destroy that Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior shattered.

"And now Thought Ruler attack Yusei directly!" Sayer called.

Yusei braced himself for the attack.

**(Yusei: 1300)**

"Your turn." Sayer ended.

Yusei 3rd Turn:

Yusei drew his card before frowning. "I set one monster and end my move."

* * *

**Yusei: 1300**

**Sayer: 3800**

* * *

Sayer 4th Turn:

Sayer drew, "I activate Psychokinesis!"

* * *

_Psychokinesis_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a Psychic-Type monster: Target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, take 1000 damage._

* * *

Yusei frowned.

"Since I have a Psychic your set card is destroyed!" Sayer called.

The card shattered.

**(Sayer: 2800)**

"The downside is that it deals me 1000 points of damage." Sayer told him. "Now Thought Ruler attack him again!"

Yusei's set monster shattered.

"Now Storm Caller!" Sayer called as Storm Caller attacked again.

Yusei braced himself. Suddenly the field glitched before the field vanished.

* * *

**Yusei: 1300**

**Sayer: 2800**

**Duel Ended with No Result.**

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"As expected." Sayer said to them. "The energy I've built was too much for the field."

Yusei nodded in understanding.

"And that also means I might've built enough energy for the Time Machine." Sayer added.

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"I can't guarantee if this will work. But like your brother said it's worth a shot." Sayer told her before raising the card, "I activate Time Machine!"

The machine appeared as Luna ran up to it. As she did Sayer grunted collapsing to his hands, and knees breathing heavily.

"Sayer!" Akiza cried running to him.

"I'm fine... That totally nearly drained me of my energy." Sayer told her.

Akiza nodded helping him up.

"What now?" Asriel asked.

"Now we should see if this really works." Sayer told them.

"I'm going." Luna said quickly.

Sayer opened the door.

"Be careful Sis." Leo told her.

Luna nodded as she took a step only to cry out and collapse.

"Luna!" Leo cried shocked, and ran to her.

Sayer took a look. She was incredibly pale and looked really weak.

"It might not be safe." Sayer told them.

"It's not that, it's her SOUL!" Asriel shouted.

Hearing that they looked. Her SOUL was shining incredibly brightly but was also starting to crack. The Fallen Children, and Monsters widen their eyes.

"It's... It's burning out!" Sara cried in horror

"What do we do?" Lucy asked.

"Tori?" Alton asked her.

She was staring in horror before the Time Machine activated.

"Tori!" Alton cried louder.

She ran to try and heal Luna.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... not good.**

**bopdog111: Luna's SOUL is burning out.**

**Ulrich362: And someone took the Time Machine.**

**bopdog111: What would happen now?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: You can't change destiny uncle, I'll prove it by defeating you here and now!**


	19. Dark Signer Chara rises!

**Ulrich362: Well things are going badly to say the least.**

**bopdog111: Someone took the Time Machine, and Luna's SOUL is burning out.**

**Ulrich362: Pretty much. So yeah... not good. Hopefully something improves soon but... enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

In a dark place where Frisk wearing her robe was waiting as it was shown that Chara's body was on a bed with a purple mark glowing on his arm. Then he started to open his eyes.

"Did you sleep well Chara?" Frisk asked gently.

"M-Mom...?" Chara grunted sitting up, "What happened...?"

Frisk gently hugged him. "You're one of us now Chara, and we'll be together from now on, I promise."

Chara hugged her back as he said, "Yes... I'm chosen by the Immortal... I will make sure I'll do my best."

Frisk smiled at that before her expression darkened. "What do you want Devack?"

A man wearing a robe, and having dark markings on his face entered the room as Chara turned to him. Frisk moved between them. "I asked you a question, now tell me what you're doing here."

"Roman needs to see both you, and the kid." Devack told her.

Frisk nodded at that before turning to Chara. "Roman's the person who helped us be together again, I trust him."

Chara nodded as they walked together. Suddenly Frisk gasped and fell to her hands and knees. "What's... happening?"

"Mom? Is-" Chara paused sensing something as he clenched his fists, "Uncle Asriel gone back in time."

"Chara... it's too dangerous." Frisk cried out before screaming in agony.

"I won't let this hurt you mom! He can't stop destiny, and I'll prove it to him!" Chara told her before opening a dark portal.

Frisk grabbed Chara's leg with tears. "Please... I can't lose you again Chara... don't go."

"Don't worry mom. I promise I'll make sure he'll see." Chara smiled to her kissing her forehead.

Frisk looked on sadly as Chara vanished.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Time Machine appeared in a new era. It opened revealing Asriel as he stared at the Hospital where Frisk was going to be murdered before clenching his fists and running in that direction. Then a dark portal opened. Asriel's eyes widened seeing that before trying to run even faster. "I need to get to her in time!"

Dark flames erupted in front of him.

"No you don't." a familiar voice told him.

Freezing Asriel turned before his eyes widened. "No!"

Who stepped out was Chara with his mark on him. Seeing Chara, Asriel fell to his knees in disbelief.

"You can't stop destiny Uncle." Chara told him.

"What about everyone who cares about you and Frisk? What about your dad, Claire and Sora... Luna?"

"They'll join me, and mom soon... Just like you will." Chara smirked showing his purple mark to him.

Asriel just stared at Chara briefly before closing his eyes and starting to laugh.

"Hm?" Chara raised an eyebrow.

Asriel stared at Chara before closing his eyes. "Go ahead, kill me just like you and Frisk were killed. It doesn't even matter."

"Both me, and her were different." Chara said before activating a black, and purple Duel Disk.

"So that's what you want? Then fine, what are you terms?" Asriel asked while activating his Duel Disc.

"You win you get me back." Chara told him.

"And if you win?" Asriel inquired.

"Your SOUL will be sent to the shadows, and be aided for my Immortal." Chara smirked.

"Fine." Asriel nodded. "Then go."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Kings and Clones by We Are The Empty)**

**Asriel: 4000**

**Chara: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chara 1st Turn:

The boy drew.

Asriel watched.

"I'll start by summoning Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher!" Chara called as the machine appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, decrease it's ATK by 200 for each "Venjix" monster you control._

* * *

Asriel just nodded at that.

"And I'll set two cards, and that's it." Chara ended with a smirk.

Asriel 1st Turn:

Asriel drew his card before frowning. "I set three cards and play one monster in defense mode."

* * *

**Asriel: 4000**

**Chara: 4000**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew, and called, "I'll summon Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron!"

The magnet robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Asriel nodded seeing that.

"And I'll activate the spell, Dark Matter!" Chara called.

* * *

_Dark Matter_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster you control: Send 1 monster in your hand to the GY, and if you do that monster's level is added to the level of the sent monster's, and it is also treated as a Dark Tuner Monster._

* * *

"What? That wasn't in your deck." Asriel argued.

"This was given to me." Chara smirked, "It allows me to send Venjix Drone from my hand to the graveyard, and in exchange Magnetron's level goes by that level, and he also becomes a Dark Tuner."

Asriel's eyes widened.

_Magnetron: **(LV: 4 + 6 = 10)**_

"And now I Dark Tune Magetron to my Plutonic Gopher!" Chara called as Manetron became 10 stars that forced themselves into Plutonic Gopher as it turned transparent and three of the stars collided creating seven black ones.

**(LV: 3 - 10 = -7)**

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light!"

A dark orb appeared.

"Dark Synchro! The Curtains reveal, Underground Wyvern!" Chara called as a dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Underground Wyvern_

_Dark Type_

_Level -7_

_Dragon/Dark Synchro_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2400_

_1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner_

_In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._  
_When this card declares an attack switch all monsters on the field that are in defense position into attack position and for each monster that changes position: Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. If this card leaves the field due to a card effect add 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster to your hand._

* * *

"So that's your new power Chara?" Asriel asked.

"Indeed." Chara smirked. "And now Wyvern attack his monster!"

Wyvern charged a blast.

"And now his ability! He changes all monsters on the field to attack mode! And for each one 1 Spell, or Trap card is destroyed!" Chara smirked.

Asriel's eyes widened as his monster was revealed.

* * *

_Predaplant Stapeliaworm_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would change the ATK of a monster(s): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"And that middle set card of yours goes to spoils!" Chara smirked.

The card shattered as Asriel's monster was destroyed.

**(Asriel: 1400)**

"Your move now uncle." Chara smirked.

Asriel 2nd Turn:

Asriel weakly got to his feet. "I play Polymerization to fuse Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra with Predaplant Lilizard and Fusion Summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Plant/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster  
Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I play Chimerafflesia's ability, once per turn I can banish a monster with a lower level."

Underground Wyvern vanished.

"When Wyvern leaves the field due to the an effect, I can add an Earthbound Immortal to my hand." Chara said adding a card.

Asriel frowned. "I summon Predaplant Cephalotusnail and now both of my monsters attack you directly!"

* * *

_Predaplant Cephalotusnail_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1200_

_This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. Any battle damage you take from attacks involving this card is halved._

* * *

The two monsters attacked hitting Chara hard pushing him back.** (Chara: 0200)**

"Not bad... But I got Fires of Doomsday!" Chara called.

* * *

_Fires of Doomsday_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set)._

* * *

"I end my turn." Asriel finished.

Two Doomsday Tokens appeared.

* * *

_Doomsday Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Fires of Doomsday"._

* * *

**Asriel: 1400**

**Chara: 0200**

* * *

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara smirked drawing as his mark glowed.

Asriel frowned before glancing towards the hospital.

"And now I activate the field spell, Mystic Plasma Zone!" Chara smirked as a black hole appeared on the field.

* * *

_Mystic Plasma Zone_

_Field Spell Card_

_Increase the ATK of all DARK monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points._

* * *

"This increases the attack points of all Dark monsters by 500 points, and lowers their defense by 400." Chara explained.

_Chimerafflesia: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000/DEF: 2000 - 400 = 1600)**_

_Cephalotusnail: **(ATK: 1300 + 500 = 1800/DEF: 1200 - 400 = 800)**_

"And now I sacrifice my two tokens to summon this beast!" Chara called raising the card as he glowed purple.

Asriel stepped back at that.

The two Doomsday Tokens flew up as a Stone Heart appeared from the sky as they get absorbed.

"It doesn't just need normal sacrifices... Take the powers of the Sacred Beasts!" Chara called as Hamon, Raviel, Uria, and Ultima appeared as they screeched in agony as they were absorbed.

"What?" Asriel questioned in shock.

"O God that revives me, and reunited me with my mother! I pray on thee to take your promising desires, and make your form to reunite me with everyone else!" Chara called, "Earthbound Immortal Yokubō Tora!"

At that what rose was a tiger creature letting out a roar with white lines.

* * *

_Earthbound Immortal Yokubō Tora_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. You can Special Summon this card if you have more then 5 monsters in your GY, and you control no monsters. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on your opponent's field, this card's level becomes that target's level until the end phase. During the End Phase: If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, Special Summon this card from your GY, but it cannot attack during your next turn._

* * *

Asriel frowned seeing the monster. "Chara..."

"And now due to Mystic Plasma Zone Yokubō Tora gains the boost." Chara smirked.

_Yokubō Tora: **(ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100/DEF: 2000 - 400 = 1600)**_

"Chara, it's pointless. You know what my monster's abilities are." Asriel told him. "Cephalotusnail cuts the damage in half, and Chimerafflesia weakens your monster by 1000 points while gaining 1000."

"That doesn't matter. Because Yokubō Tora has the ability to attack you directly!" Chara smirked.

Asriel's eyes widened hearing that.

"And now Yokubō Tora reunite my uncle with me, and mom in the Shadows!" Chara called as the Immortal raised it's paw.

Asriel met Chara's eyes before lowering his arms in defeat as the attack hit him sending him flying as his SOUL appeared only to shatter.

* * *

**Asriel: 0000**

**Chara: 0200**

**Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

Chara concentrated as traces of Asriel's soul were absorbed in Yokubō Tora as he smirked opening another portal, and walked through it.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Arcadia Movement Headquarters..._

Asgore, and Toriel felt a pain in their hearts.

"No... please no." Toriel choked out.

"Asriel..." Asgore said in horror.

"What happened?" Leo asked fearfully.

"Asriel... He's..." Asgore trailed off before hugging Toriel.

Suddenly they heard a loud crack.

"Luna!" Leo cried turning.

Her SOUL had appeared but the glow was gone and it had shattered.

"No..." Leo knelled.

"... It's over. We've lost." Lucy admitted in defeat.

"...It's not over yet." Yusei told them.

"Open your eyes!" Hakuoh snapped. "There's nothing we can do. Luna's dead, Frisk and Chara are our enemies and the only chance we had of saving anyone was the Time Machine which clearly failed."

Yusei pointed as they see Luna's SOUL is back to normal.

"What the, how?" Alton questioned in disbelief. "That's impossible."

"...I remember... Chara made me promise something important." Luna said almost like a whisper.

Leo ran to her. "Luna, don't move just stay still ok?"

Luna nodded at that.

"Even if she somehow isn't dead without Chara we're still out of options." Akiza pointed out. "Asriel failed to save either of them."

"Doesn't mean we don't have determination." Yusei told her.

Suddenly the marks of the Crimson Dragon started to glow as intense pain shot through all of the Signers before the marks abruptly faded.

"What... was that?" Yusei asked.

"Something bad." Akiza replied.

"... So, what's you big plan to try and fix all of this?" Marek asked Yusei. "Because from where I'm standing we're just waiting for the world to end."

"We get Chara back with us." Yusei told him. "Because otherside from him I only lost 1 time. And with Stardust Dragon back with me I can make sure his destructive effects won't beat me."

"... And if you lose?" Alton asked.

"I'll make sure I won't." Yusei told him.

"No..." Luna told him.

"Luna!" Leo panicked turning to her.

"You won't duel him." Luna told Yusei.

Yusei just stared at her.

"I can duel him." Luna told him.

"Are you insane? You just died a minute ago." Undyne pointed out. "Your SOUL isn't even recovered yet, it's still covered in cracks."

"I have a chance to get him back." Luna told her.

"But... what if he wins?" Leo asked fearfully. "Chara's so strong Luna."

"I know... But I can with these." Luna said as she shows him three cards.

Lord Venjix

Barrier Dragon

And Venjix Hyper Dragon.

"When did you get those?" Rebecca inquired.

"Chara lend them... Before he sneak out." Luna answered. "They were in my hand."

"... well alright, but be careful." Yusei relented as Luna nodded before looking at Chara's three cards.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... do or die isn't it Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah it is.**

**Ulrich362: This is their last chance to at the very least rescue Chara... but can Luna pull it off?**

**bopdog111: She needs everything she has in order for that to happen.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next chapter: A brat like him just got lucky, he has no idea the real power we possess. I'll have to teach him the hard way, with my One-Hundred Eyed Dragon!**


	20. Conflict between Dark Signers!

**bopdog111: Well guys. We're back here.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, Luna's made her choice to duel Chara and try and bring him back with his own cards.**

**bopdog111: Meanwhile Asriel fell to Chara, and his new power.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately true, what's going to happen now?**

**bopdog111: A bit of a argument from the Dark Signers. Let's not keep them waiting.**

**Ulrich362: Probably a good idea, enjoy the chapter.**

**Discl****aimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Chara arrived back to where he left Frisk.

Frisk almost immediately embraced him. "Are you alright Chara? What happened?"

"Uncle Asriel tried to undo us being reunited." Chara answered hugging her back.

"And yet we can all see he failed." stated a male voice. "You did very well Chara Princeton."

They looked to see a blonde haired marked man.

"Roman." Frisk said calmly. "Chara, this man is the one who reunited us. The one who opened my eyes to the powers of the Dark Signers."

Chara nodded as he bowed to Roman, "Thank you so much sir."

"You don't need to bow, you're part of a new family now Chara." Roman told him before smiling.

Chara nodded straightening up. Frisk smiled only for Chara to notice two cloaked figures seemed to be glaring at him.

"Uh... Do those two have a problem with me?" Chara asked.

"You got lucky dueling him, if a Signer had gone back you would have lost easily. You're too soft." one of them told him.

"Your attachment to the signer girl is my concern, how can we trust you to make the right choice unless you give control to the Immortal?" the other asked.

"Please. You seen me handle Jack, and Yusei before I joined you guys, and I defeated them both." Chara told them.

"And if you had to fight the one you loved? Can you kill her with your own hands?" the second cloaked figure asked.

"You're so confident, then try dueling someone stronger than those two." the first cloaked figure told him coldly before lowering his hood. "You're just an overconfident brat."

"Guess who else is overconfident." Chara said referring to the first figure.

"What was that?" the white-haired young man questioned. "You have no idea what the shadows are capable of."

"Well if it's a Duel you want, it's a duel you'll get." Chara smirked arming himself.

"You might want to look away Frisk, and you know something before we start little boy. I'm in a different league from Yusei and Jack." the white-haired young man smirked.

"You've already told me that." Chara told him, "So let's save the chat for later, and get to it shall we?"

The white-haired young man glared at him. "Fine, once I defeat you you'll learn your place."

With that he activated his own duel disc as Roman approached Frisk.

"You're not stopping Kalin?" Roman inquired.

"Chara isn't one to take down easily." Frisk answered, "He might surprise you."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by TDG)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Kalin: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kalin 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I'll start with two facedown cards and then I'll summon Infernity Beast in attack mode." Kalin smirked.

* * *

_Infernity Beast_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card attacks while you have no cards in your hand, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until after the Damage Step._

* * *

"That's all for now."

Chara 1st Turn:

"My move!" Chara called drawing as he looked before saying, "By sending a Venjix in my hand to the graveyard, I can summon Venjix Motor from my hand!"

At that a Grinder like Motorcycle with a demonic footsoldier riding it appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Motor_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can discard 1 "Venjix" monster to Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you summoned this card by that effect: You cannot Special Summon monsters except "Venjix" monsters this turn. If this card is used for an Xyz Summon: You can Special Summon 1 "Venjix" Tuner monster from your hand._

* * *

Kalin just shrugged seeing the monster. "It's too weak to be a threat."

"If by himself." Chara agreed, "But I'm summoning Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron to assist him in battle!"

The magnet robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Now I use level 4 Venjix Motor, and Venjix Attack Bot - Magnetron, and build the overlay network!" Chara called as the two flew up to the Galaxy Portal.

"Starting with his Xyz Summon." Roman noted calmly.

"Mighty Solider of the Virus spread your charges, and cross through the battlefield! Walk through the ways of the path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Venjix Attack Bot - Saw!"

At that the saw like attack robot appeared readying his chainsaw body.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Saw_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2500_

_2 Level 4 "Venjix" Monsters_

_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, banish 1 "Venjix" monster from your GY, and if you do reduce the ATK of one monster your opponent controls by 300 for each Level/Rank the banished monster has. When this card declares an attack: Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the damage step._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Kalin frowned seeing the monster.

"And now Venjix Motor's ability!" Chara added, "When this card is used for an Xyz Summon, I can summon a Venjix Tuner monster from my hand! I summon Venjix Attack Bot - Textile!"

The rapier wielding robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Textile_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1400_

_You can tribute 1 monster: 1 Monster your opponent controls loses ATK equal to the ATK of the tributed monster's._

* * *

Kalin frowned. "Wonderful."

"And now I activate Saw's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Infernity Beast loses 300 attack points equal to the level of a Venjix, I banish from the graveyard! I banish the level 6 Venjix Drone!" Chara called as Saw's saw hands took an Overlay Unit, **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "Go Saw Mashup!"

Saw went, and started to devastate Infernity Beast.

Infernity Beast roared in pain as it was slashed up.** (ATK: 1600 - (6 * 300) = 0)**

"Battle! Textile attacks Infernity Beast!" Chara called as his Tuner charged.

"I play Depth Amulet!" Kalin countered. "I can discard one card to negate your attack!"

* * *

_Depth Amulet_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can discard 1 card to negate the attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 3rd End Phase after activation._

* * *

"Can you keep that up?" Chara asked, "Saw attacks Textile!"

Saw charged.

"When he attacks your not allows to play Spells or Traps!" Chara added.

Kalin grunted as Infernity Beast shattered.

**(Kalin: 1200)**

"I place 1 card down, and that's all." Chara ended.

Frisk smiled as she asked, "Well Roman, Devack? You still concerned?"

"I never was concerned, your son is an invaluable ally of ours." Roman noted. "Your decision to have him join us was a wise one."

"Dueling a stranger is one thing, how can we trust he won't allow the signer girl to defeat him?" Devack questioned.

"I didn't allow my son to win did I?" Frisk asked him.

Devack turned to Frisk before smirking. "No, I suppose you didn't."

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Kalin: 1200**

* * *

Kalin 2nd Turn:

"Not bad, but I think it's time you learned a lesson in humility little boy." Kalin smirked. "I'll start with the trap Limit Impulse, by discarding two of the three cards in my hand I can call on two Soul Tokens."

* * *

_Limit Impulse_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Send 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Special Summon 2 "Soul Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). These Tokens cannot be Tributed except for a Tribute Summon._

* * *

_Soul Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be tributed except for a Tribute Summon._

* * *

"Your Dark Tuner." Chara said knowing where he's going at.

"Exactly, by sacrificing both of my Soul Tokens I can call Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand to the field." Kalin smirked as his Dark Tuner appeared.

* * *

_Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Dark Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower DARK monster from your hand or Graveyard._

* * *

Chara stared at the monster.

"When I summon Nightmare Hand I can bring a level two Dark Monster from my graveyard, and I pick Infernity Dwarf." Kalin stated as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Infernity Dwarf_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 500_

_While you have no cards in your hand, during battle between an attacking monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So your bringing that out." Chara said.

"I Dark tune level ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with level 2 Infernity Drawf!" Kalin declared answering Chara's question.

_LV: **(2 - 10 = -8)**_

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light! Feast your eyes on my One Hundred-Eyed Dragon!"

* * *

_One Hundred-Eyed Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level -8_

_Dragon/Dark Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner_

_In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card.  
This card gains the effect(s) of all DARK monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 card from your Deck and add it to your hand._

* * *

A dragon with multiple eyes around it's body appeared roaring.

"Now, One Hundred-Eyed Dragon attack Venjix Attack Bot - Saw with Infinity Sight Stream!" Kalin declared.

The dragon charged the blast.

"I activate, Cyber Reparier!" Chara called.

* * *

_Cyber Reparier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"It lets you draw a card, and in addition my Machines can't be destroyed this turn!" Chara told him.

To Chara's shock the trap didn't activate.

"Why isn't it...?" Chara asked at that

"Notice anything unusual?" Kalin inquired with a smirk.

Chara looked before seeing both Kalin's hand is empty, and One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon's eyes are glowing.

"My One Hundred-Eyed Dragon can use the special abilities of every Dark Monster in my graveyard, and when my hand is Empty Infernity Beast prevents you from playing spell or trap cards until after the damage is dealt." Kalin revealed. "In addition, I discarded Infernity Destroyer who deals 1600 points of damage when it destroys one of your monsters."

At that dragon destroyed Saw as it dealt the damage. **(Chara: 3800)**

Then One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon's eyes flared again as it fired a second blast hitting Chara. **(Chara: 2200)**

"I end my turn." Kalin smirked.

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara at that stretched before he said, "Okay draw!"

Chara looked, and called, "And I'll start this off by summoning Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher!"

At that the shovel robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Plutonic Gopher_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, decrease it's ATK by 200 for each "Venjix" monster you control._

* * *

"And now I use it's ability to reduce One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon's attack points by 200 for every Venjix on my field!" Chara called.

Kalin frowned at that.

_One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - (200 * 2) = 2600)**_

"With that done I'll use Textile's ability to sacrifice Gopher, and lower One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon's attack points by his!" Chara added.

Kalin's eyes widened.

_One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: **(ATK: 2600 - 1800 = 800)**_

"Battle! Textile attacks One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon!" Chara called.

"Infernity Guardian can't be destroyed if my hand's empty!" Kalin called as his Dragon was attacked.

**(Kalin: 0800)**

_'Knowledge for the future, I guess...'_ Chara thought, "I end my turn."

* * *

**Chara: 2200**

**Kalin: 0800**

* * *

Kalin 3rd Turn:

Kalin drew his card and frowned. "I set this and switch One Hundred-Eyed Dragon into defense mode."

"Both he, and Chara are stuck." Devack said seeing this.

"As long as Kalin's hand is empty Chara can't destroy his monster, but with only 800 attack points One Hundred-Eyed Dragon won't be helping Kalin much at all." Roman agreed.

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara draw as he grinned, "One Day of Peace!"

* * *

_One Day of Peace_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws 1 card, and neither player takes damage until the end of the opponent's next turn._

* * *

Kalin's eyes widened.

"We both draw 1 card, and in exchange neither of us take damage until the end of your turn." Chara told him.

They drew as Kalin frowned. The eyes of One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon dimmed.

"Next Venjix Creation!" Chara called.

* * *

_Venjix Creation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Reduce the level of all monsters on the field by 1. Special Summon 1 "Venjix" monster from your Deck who's level is equal to the level of the monsters reduced._

* * *

"By reducing the level of all monsters on the field by 1, I can summon a Venjix from my deck who's level is equal to the level reduced! Level 2 is reduced so I summon Venjix Turret!" Chara called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Turret_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_When your opponent declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do negate the attack._

* * *

Kalin frowned.

"And now level 3 Textile tunes level 2 Turret!" Chara called as Textile turned to 3 rings while Turret turned to 2 stars.

**(LV: 3 + 2 = 5)**

"Professor of the mighty Virus! Come to the alternate Dimensions to join together with the other villains! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Level 5, Venjix Professor Cog!" Chara called as a silver three eyed gear robot professor with a screwdriver arm, and having a wrench arm appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Professor Cog_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1900_

_1 Machine-Type Tuner Monster + 1+ EARTH non-Tuner monsters_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. If this card attacks a monster who's ATK is lower then this card's DEF destroy that monster. (Damage calculation is applied normally) If this card is destroyed: Special Summon 1 "Grinder" from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Venjix Professor Cog" once per turn._

* * *

"Summon whatever you want, thanks to your Spell I don't take any damage." Kalin pointed out.

"Professor Cog attacks One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon!" Chara called as his Synchro charged, "When he battles a monster that has lower strength then his defense points that monster is destroyed after the battle!"

"Did you forget Depth Amulet?" Kalin questioned.

Chara called, "I didn't which is why I have this! Mystical Space Typhoon!"

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Kalin's eyes widened as his trap shattered.

With that Cog destroyed One-Hundred Eyed Dragon.

Kalin suddenly smirked. "I play One Hundred-Eyed Dragon's final ability. When it's destroyed I can add any card I want to my hand."

"Any card?" Chara asked surprised.

"That's right." Kalin smirked adding a card.

"Alright. That's my turn." Chara ended.

"Not quite, I play Fires of Doomsday!" Kalin interjected. "It summons two Doomsday Tokens but in exchange I can't summon anything else the turn I use it."

* * *

_Fires of Doomsday_

_Quick-play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set)._

* * *

The two tokens appeared.

* * *

_Doomsday Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Fires of Doomsday"._

* * *

Kalin smirked.

"Well it's your move now." Chara told him.

* * *

**Chara: 2200**

**Kalin: 0800**

* * *

Kalin 3rd Turn:

Kalin drew and smirked. "I sacrifice my two..."

Suddenly he frowned.

"Let's call it a draw."

That takes the four off-guard.

"I can't deal damage this turn, and I shouldn't summon my Earthbound Immortal for this." Kalin told Chara.

"Agreed. Though this battle did taught me something." Chara said as the cards vanished.

* * *

**Chara: 2200**

**Kalin: 0800**

**Players agreed on a Draw.**

* * *

"Maybe there's more to you than meets the eye." Kalin relented before smirking.

Chara only grinned as he asked Roman, "That was too your liking is it Roman?"

Roman nodded. "Though you must be tired."

"Indeed." Chara sighed, "Handling Asriel, and proving my strength to Kalin is tiring."

Frisk smiled. "You deserve to get some sleep."

"Thanks Mom." Chara smiled back.

With that the two of them walked off as Devack approached Roman.

"Can we trust he won't let her defeat him?"

"With what he showed against Kalin, and Asriel along with Frisk didn't do that to Chara, I say so." Roman answered.

Devack nodded but looked off in the direction Chara and Frisk went thoughtfully. Meanwhile Chara, and Frisk entered the room their staying at only to find a woman was there who seemed to be waiting.

"Misty." Frisk nodded.

"Frisk." Misty nodded back.

"Misty Tredwell?" Chara asked finding it familiar, "You were that Fashion Model."

"That's true." Misty nodded. "But now we have something in common."

Chara looked confused.

"We were both chosen." Misty explained.

Chara nodded at that before he yawned.

Misty smiled. "Get some rest."

With that she walked off.

"Mom... I'm so glad we're back together." Chara smiled tired.

"So am I baby." Frisk smiled kissing his forehead before pausing. "Get some rest, mommy has to talk with Roman."

Chara nodding climbing in bed as he started to rest. Frisk walked to Roman. "Can I ask you something?"

Roman turned over, "What is it Frisk?"

"Is there anyway for my other children to join us?" Frisk asked.

"Same way as we all do." Roman answered, "Get chosen after experiencing death."

"... we can't guarantee they'll be chosen can we?" Frisk asked.

"It's possible, but we can't rely on it." Roman answered, "But you can bring them here, and raise them with the power of the Shadows."

Frisk nodded before walking off. Roman stared on before walking off himself.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Arcadia Movement..._

Luna was preparing her Deck for her time against Chara.

"Luna, are you ok?" Leo asked.

"I'm okay... Just preparing my Deck." Luna answered.

"Just... promise me you'll be careful." Leo requested.

Luna nodded with a smile. Leo looked at her briefly before walking out of the room. Luna looked as she stares at the three cards Chara gave her.

* * *

**bopdog111: Chara proved his strength it seems.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely.**

**bopdog111: Can Luna do well against him?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Goodwin's going to the Arcadia Movement? Just what is he up to?**


	21. Goodwin visits the Movement!

**bopdog111: We're here again guys**

**Ulrich362: We definitely are. Things aren't looking good though.**

**bopdog111: Can Luna save her boyfriend?**

**Ulrich362: It won't be easy, especially with the new power he has as a Dark Signer.**

**bopdog111: But with the cards he gave her it should be possible.**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Discl****aimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Luna?"

She turned to see. It was Yusei. "Are you alright?"

"...No." Luna said looking down.

Yusei walked over to sit next to her.

"I want to save Chara... But what if I fail?" Luna asked.

"I don't know." Yusei admitted.

Luna said to him, "But... I will help him."

Yusei smiled. "I know you will."

Luna smiled before she begin looking through her Deck again. Yusei sighed before looking down only to pause. "Huh, Goodwin?"

Hearing that everyone turned to look. Goodwin was in the main lobby of the Arcadia Movement and was speaking on a phone.

"Didn't Jack said he vanished?" David asked.

"Maybe he was somewhere else?" Lucy suggested.

"But who's he talking too?" Scotty asked.

"No idea." Leo admitted as Goodwin hung up the phone before walking over and talking to one of the Psychic Duelists.

"Should we tell him what's going on?" John asked.

"We might as well." Jack nodded.

With that they walked over to him. Goodwin turned to them only to pause. "Wait, where is Chara?"

"Didn't Jack said you vanished?" Leo asked him disregarding his question.

"I was attending to a matter that required my attention and so left New Domino City." Goodwin told him. "Now, where is Chara Nash Princeton?"

"He lost to a Dark Signer." Yusei answered.

Goodwin frowned at that. "Frisk Princeton and Chara Princeton are both lost to us then."

"But I can save Chara." Luna told him.

"Save him, losing to a Dark Signer results in death." Goodwin told her before an explosion occurred above them.

"Whoa what!?" Leo cried.

Jack looked up before his eyes widened. "Wait, didn't that come from the babies room?"

Luna ran up. She ran to the door only to realize something, despite the explosion she didn't hear the twins crying. Despite that she ran in. She saw Chazz on the ground unconscious as a cloaked figure was holding Sora and Claire with them both smiling before a purple portal opened.

"It's ok, even if you're not chosen you can still stay with me... I promise." the figure said not noticing Luna before walking through the portal with the twins.

"Hey!" Luna cried but was too late before running to Chazz shaking him.

Chazz groaned weakly before gasping. "Sora, Claire?"

"...I think that was Frisk that took them." Luna said quietly.

Chazz looked down. "Yeah... I lost all of them. Every single one."

"I'll get Chara back. I promise." Luna told him softly.

Chazz didn't say anything but just closed his eyes sadly. Luna patted his back. With that she walked back downstairs. She was looking down.

"Luna, what's going on?" Leo asked nervously.

"Frisk took them both." Luna answered.

"What?" Jack questioned in shock.

"They weren't crying, and were smiling to who was holding them." Luna told them.

Toriel looked down. "Even now, she loves her children."

"That's good right?" Leo asked, "That means we can get through to her?"

"No, it means she plans to corrupt them as well and increase the number of our foes." Goodwin told him.

"Unless we get Chara, and Frisk to change back." Yusei told him.

"That's simply impossible." Goodwin stated.

"No it's not." Lucy told him.

"This doesn't concern you." Goodwin stated.

"It does wither you like it or not." Lucy glared.

"It concerns all of us." Akiza told him.

"Then tell me how you intend on changing them back as it were?" Goodwin inquired.

"The same way they were changed." Luna told him before walking off.

_'Luna...'_ Leo thought seeing that.

"She can do it." Alton smiled to them.

"Except... how can she find him?" David asked.

"Maybe he'll come to her?" Sara suggested.

"Maybe..." Yusei said before frowning.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A purple portal appeared in the room where Chara is sleeping.

"Chara?" asked a female voice. "Chara can you hear me?"

He stirred awake sitting up. Frisk was smiling. "They're here."

"Who?" Chara asked before noticing she's carrying Sora, and Claire.

Frisk smiled gently before handing the twins to Chara. Chara slowly took them as he smiled, "Sorry if I'm cold to you two."

They looked up in confusion before reaching for Chara's face. Chara leaned down. They gently touched him before giggling happily.

"Their not caring that my body might be ice cold?" Chara asked.

"They love you Chara." Frisk smiled. "We can raise them here, and be together."

Chara smiled at that idea. Seeing his smile they smiled even more and started giggling even more. Chara took both of their hands in one of his.

"What is that noise?"

Frisk turned over. Kalin was walking into the room only for his eyes to widen seeing the twins. "What?"

"Their my twin children Kalin." Frisk told him.

"Get rid of them, we have more important things to worry about than some brats." Kalin told her coldly.

"You might not care about them but I do. And you don't get to tell me what to do." Frisk said also coldly.

Chara frowned and looked down only for his eyes to widen. "Mom you have to stop."

Frisk, and Kalin turned to him. They noticed the twins were starting to cry when Frisk got upset. Frisk knelt softly kissing their foreheads, "It's okay you two."

"Well that aside, Roman wanted to know what you did with your uncle." Kalin told Chara while glaring at the twins in annoyance.

"I had placed the traces of his SOUL in my Earthbound Immortal." Chara answered, "He can't be a Dark Signer, but this way he can fight alongside us."

"As long as the Signers fall and I get my revenge I don't care, it's Roman who does." Kalin shrugged before walking off.

As he left Chara suddenly felt a burning pain in his arm. Chara grunted holding his arm. Claire and Sora looked nervous before patting his mark.

"What's...?" Chara grunted.

_**"You care for these two do you not?"**_

"Who said...?" Chara looked around.

That's when he realized the voice was inside his own head.

**_"I asked you a question mortal, now answer!"_**

"Y-Yes, I do... A lot." Chara told the voice.

**_"Then I will use my power to protect them... and in exchange you will destroy the Signers no matter the cost."_**

"Tell me... Who are you?" Chara asked the voice.

**_"You know who I am."_**

As the voice said that Chara's mark began glowing.

Chara seeing this widen his eyes, "Yokubō Tora..."

**_"Well, do we have an agreement?"_**

"...Yes we do." Chara said to him, _'Luna can be with us a Dark Signer anyway.'_

At that his mark stopped glowing and small pale versions of it appeared on Sora and Claire.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Mother Tiger's are protective, hence Yokubō Tora or Desire Tiger placing a sort of protection on the twins. It's not like Roman's Spiders and only would let Chara know if they were in danger or needed him.)**

Chara smiled, "Look Sora, Claire. You two have your own Marks now."

They looked and giggled even more excitedly.

"This... this is how it should have been from the start." Frisk whispered.

Chara kissed his twin siblings at where their marks are. They curled up against him and fell asleep.

"Their right at home." Chara smiled.

"You are too." Frisk smiled.

* * *

_With Luna..._

Luna had just finished her Deck.

"You're really going through with this?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Luna nodded.

Leo frowned before walking over to Luna. "Then... at least use this."

She looked.

Leo was handing her a card, one she recognized.

"If you really can save Chara, you'll need it." Leo whispered.

"Thanks Leo." Luna smiled taking it.

Leo smiled at that. "Good luck Luna, I'll be right there supporting you."

Luna smiled nodding at that. With that Leo walked out of the room. Luna looked on at the card Leo gave him. She smiled gently before adding it to her deck. With that she armed her Due Disk, and walked downstairs. Everyone turned to her before nodding.

"Okay... I'm ready." Luna said to them.

"Where are you going to find Chara?" Jack asked.

"...Near Mt. Ebott." Luna answered.

Asgore and Toriel frowned but nodded.

With that they walked as Luna prayed, _'Chara... Come to Mt. Ebbot...'_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Chara was smiling tucking his siblings to bed only for his Dark Signer Mark to start glowing. Claire looked at it curiously.

_'Chara... Come to Mt. Ebbot...'_

Chara heard Luna's voice, and gasped.

**(A/N (bopdog111): Normally that isn't possible but given that Chara is a Signer before being a Dark Signer he's able to feel the thoughts of his fellow Signers.)**

Sora was asleep but Claire was staring at Chara in confusion. Chara then smiled, "Luna can join us after all. Claire, I'll be back, and I'll be with Auntie Luna. Help your mother, and twin brother okay?"

She looked at him before turning and hugging Sora. Chara smiled before kissing their foreheads, and opened a portal. He walked through it before vanishing.

* * *

**bopdog111: That's gonna be quite a match.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, but hopefully Luna pulls it off.**

**bopdog111: We'll see where this goes from there.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, it's sure to be interesting. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Chara is so strong, but that card just might be the key to saving him. I promise, I won't let you down.**


	22. Duel Between Luna, and Chara!

**Ulrich362: It's time.**

**bopdog111: Luna's Duel against her Dark Signer boyfriend Chara to free him.**

**Ulrich362: Assuming she succeeds, because if she loses another Signer will fall and with both Chara and Luna against them Leo would likely follow.**

**bopdog111: Would the three cards that Chara gave Luna be the key?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Discl****aimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"He'll come... right?" Leo asked nervously.

"He has too." Luna said nervously.

As if on cue a purple portal appeared as Chara emerged. "Luna."

"Chara?" Luna asked in shock seeing his appearance of his black cloak, the purple tiger mark on his other arm with a dim crimson mark of his own, and a dark like Duel Disk.

"Ya missed me?" Chara grinned.

Luna looked devastated. "Why... why did you hurt your uncle and put your brother and sister in danger?"

"Sora, and Claire are fine. Mom just took them with her to me, and everyone else." Chara grinned, "And as for Uncle Asriel... He was about to undo something I wanted to happen. Reunite Mom with me, and the twins. And now Sora, and Claire are under protected by Yokubō Tora, and me, and mom will raise them under the Shadows."

"You can't really believe that, they're not Dark Signers Chara they're in danger and we could have saved you and Frisk." Leo argued.

"Relax their okay. Yokubō Tora made a deal." Chara grinned, "In exchange for her protecting them, I am required for you, and the rest of the Signers to see the Shadows."

"...You're serious?" Luna asked sadly.

"Deadly serious. Luna once you see the Shadows things will go just as we wanted. We stay together forever, and nothing will separate us." Chara grinned before looking around, "And you couldn't have picked a better field for you to see the Shadows. Mt. Ebbot is the perfect location."

"... You're wrong Chara." Luna whispered. "I thought maybe I could save you but... you're too far gone, and I was wrong."

"Save me?" Chara asked hearing that.

Luna just had a look of complete heartbreak as she activated her Duel Disc. "It doesn't matter... I'm a Signer and you're a Dark Signer now Chara."

Chara at that smirked, "Your right it doesn't. And now the Shadows are ready to welcome you. Be sure to entertain me!"

With that he activated the Dark Signer Duel Disk of his.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Face of Truth by Heavenly)**

**Luna: 4000**

**Chara: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Luna before we start... Here." Chara grinned tossing her a card.

Luna paused and looked at the card. It was a Synchro Monster called Ancient Fairy Dragon. Her eyes widened in shock. "Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"Yeah I stole that from the Dark Signers' Second-in-Command, Devack." Chara explained, "Personally I feel that your in the only Signer that doesn't have your Dragon won't feel right at all. So I did ya, and her a favor, and give her to you. And we can see your potential involving her."

Luna frowned. "You mean so you can destroy her right?"

"Sums about up." Chara grinned.

Luna frowned.

"Okay Luna. You go first." Chara grinned.

Luna 1st Turn:

Luna drew her card. "I set two cards and play a monster in defense mode."

Chara nodded on that.

"That's it for now." Luna admitted.

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew, "Okay Luna. I'll start off by activating the field spell, Venjix's Palace."

At that a machine like Palace appeared around him.

* * *

_Venjix's Palace_

_Field Spell Card_

_"Venjix" monsters on the field gain 400 ATK/DEF. Once per turn: When a "Venjix" monster destroys an opponent's monster, draw 1 card. then discard 1 card. You can target 1 "Venjix" monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: It gains 400 ATK for each Machine Monster on the field._

* * *

"This is bad." Leo panicked.

"Oh it can be. As long as this card is out all Venjix monsters gets a boost of 400 attack, and defense points. Whenever a Venjix destroys a opponent's monster I can draw a card as long as I discard 1. And I can have a Venjix that is from my Extra Deck gain 400 attack and defense points for each Machine on the field." Chara explained his field's effect.

Luna just watched with tears filling her eyes.

"Next I'll summon Venjix Attack Bot - Textile!" Chara called as the rapier wielding robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Textile_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1400_

_You can tribute 1 monster: 1 Monster your opponent controls loses ATK equal to the ATK of the tributed monster's until the end phase. You can only use this effect per turn._

* * *

"That's the one that lowers Luna's monster's attack points." Jack recalled.

"With Venjix's Palace, Textile gets 400 points stronger." Chara added.

_Textile: **(ATK: 1200 + 400 = 1600/DEF: 1400 + 400 = 1800)**_

"I place 2 cards down." Chara said setting two cards, "Battle! Textile attacks!"

His robot charged.

"You remember Marshmallon don't you Chara?" Luna asked.

* * *

_Marshmallon_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 500_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

**(Chara: 3000)**

Luna looked down. "Anything else Chara?"

"That's all Luna." Chara grinned.

* * *

**Luna: 4000**

**Chara: 3000**

* * *

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna drew her card only to start tearing up.

Leo clenched his fists at this.

Luna blinked away the tears. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode, and then I'll use the Lightwave Tuning spell card!"

* * *

_Sunlight Unicorn_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is an Equip Spell Card, add it to your hand. Otherwise, place it on the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

_Lightwave Tuning_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 Level 4 LIGHT monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"This turns Sunlight Unicorn into a tuner monster!"

Chara at that grinned. Luna broke down at that. "I end my turn."

"What? No Synchro?" Chara asked at that.

Luna was in tears.

Chara 2nd Turn:

"Well okay then." Chara said drawing, "And I'll sacrifice Textile to summon Venjix Drone!"

Textile vanished as the Drone appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Drone_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1900_

_While your opponent controls a monster, and you have 1 "Lord Venjix" in your graveyard: Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Venjix" monster from your graveyard, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Venjix" monster from your Deck with the same level. This card loses 2 levels when this effect is activated._

* * *

"Chara... do you care about Luna at all?" Leo questioned.

_Venjix Drone: **(ATK: 2400 + 400 = 2800/DEF: 1900 + 400 = 2300)**_

"Leo you know that I care about her." Chara reminded.

"Then open your eyes and look at what you're doing." Leo told him.

"You think I'm brainwashed?" Chara asked him.

"Leo... please stop." Luna choked out. "Chara's gone... the moment he lost, we lost him."

Hearing that Chara turned to her. Luna looked like her heart was breaking as she looked at him. "You're going to attack Sunlight Unicorn... right?"

"No."

"Huh, what do you mean no?" Luna asked.

"I mean I don't have the right monster." Chara grinned, "Drone's ability! By banishing Textile from the graveyard, I can summon a Venjix from my Deck that's the same level as it! I call on Venjix Motor!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Motor_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can discard 1 "Venjix" monster to Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you summoned this card by that effect: You cannot Special Summon monsters except "Venjix" monsters this turn. If this card is used for an Xyz Summon: You can Special Summon 1 "Venjix" Tuner monster from your hand._

* * *

"Additionally when Drone uses this ability it loses 2 level." Chara added.

_Drone:** (LV: 6 - 2 = 4)**_

_Motor: **(ATK: 1400 + 400 = 1800/DEF: 1200 + 400 = 1600)**_

Luna looked at him in confusion before her eyes widened in shock.

"And now I use Motor, and Drone to build the Overlay Network!" Chara called as the two flew up.

"Mighty Solider of the Virus spread your charges, and cross through the battlefield! Walk through the ways of the path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Venjix Attack Bot - Saw!"

Saw appeared ready to wreck havoc.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Saw_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2500_

_2 Level 4 "Venjix" Monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, banish 1 "Venjix" monster from your GY, and if you do reduce the ATK of one monster your opponent controls by 300 for each Level/Rank the banished monster has until the end phase. When this card declares an attack: Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the damage step._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

_Saw: **(ATK: 2800 + 400 = 3200/DEF: 2500 + 400 = 2900)**_

Luna's eyes widened in horror seeing that.

"This is bad, that monster has 3200 points!" David mentioned nervously.

"And I'm not finished." Chara said, "I may not have a Venjix in my graveyard to use his ability but there's more then 1 way. I activate the trap, DNA Surgery!"

* * *

_DNA Surgery_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by declaring 1 Monster Type. All face-up monsters on the field become that Type._

* * *

"So now all monsters on the become field whatever type I declare. And I pick Machine!" Chara called.

At that Marshmallon and Sunlight Unicorn turned metallic.

"And now Venjix's Palace effect! I pick a Venjix on my field that is summoned from the Extra Deck, and for every Machine he gets 400 points stronger!" Chara added.

"Wait, every machine but there are three!" Alton realized in horror.

_Saw: **(ATK: 3200 + (3 * 400) = 4400)**_

"And when Saw attacks you can't defend yourself with your Spells, and Traps." Chara added with a grin, "Alright Saw attack Sunlight Unicorn!"

Saw charged at the Unicorn. Luna could only watch in horror as her monster was torn apart.

**(Luna: 1400)**

"Just a little more Luna, and we'll be together for all eternity." Chara smirked before saying, "Since a Venjix destroyed your monster I can draw a card after discarding 1."

He drew as he discarded General Crunch.

"Chara..." Luna choked out weakly.

That made him look at her. Luna looked betrayed, hurt, broken, and most of all she looked defeated. Chara at that felt something. He noticed tears were running down Luna's face.

"Luna... Why are you upset? Don't you want us to be together forever as long as we exist?" Chara asked her.

"... No." Luna answered as she started crying. "Not if this is what that means."

"But we'll live forever, and care for each other." Chara pointed out to her.

"... I'd rather you just kill me." Luna told him.

"Luna." Chara said surprised to hear her say that.

She looked at him revealing her eyes were turning red as tears just kept spilling out.

Seeing that made him freeze as he looked at both the mark of the Tiger, and his Dark Signer Duel Disk, _'She doesn't want to live forever so we can be together? But the Shadows have reunite me with mom... But Luna is real upset... Is what I'm trying to do wrong?'_

With that he closed his eyes as the marks on his face faded.

"What the?" Leo asked in shock.

"Luna..." Chara looked at her showing his eyes are back to normal, "Nothing I can say or do can get you to forgive me... But I finally realized that what I'm trying to do is the total opposite of what we want. Our lives in a peaceful world where we can enjoy the sun, having nice days in the Summer, and spend the Holidays with each other... I'm so sorry."

Luna's eyes widened hearing that. "Chara... I love you."

That made him look at her, "...I love you two. I can't do anything to make up... But I can at least put an end to this madness."

With that he moved to surrender. Suddenly his tiger mark started to glow as a shooting pain shot though his head.

**_"You won't be going back on your word now!"_ **stated a voice into Chara's mind. **_"If you won't destroy this Signer, then I will."_**

"GAAAHHH!" He screamed grabbing his head as a purple glowing aura enveloped him as his face marks flickered.

"Chara!" Luna cried in horror.

Chara got on his knees as he grunted, "G-Get out of my head!"

**_"Your betrayal will be severely punished, once this Signer falls I'll have you personally end the lives of those two as well."_** the voice told Chara.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Chara screamed as his marks continued flickering as he made a weak glance to Luna, "L-Luna! Y-You need... To defeat me!"

Luna looked shocked before looking at her deck. "Ok, on my next turn I promise I'll help you."

"T-Thank you!" Chara said with a weak glance before screaming one last time as he used his hands to support him from falling to the ground.

"Your turn's over right?" Luna asked addressing whatever was hurting Chara.

Chara breathed before standing up as he lift his face showing both his face marks, and eyes are glowing.

"Well?" Luna questioned.

**"Not caring to see me Signer?"** Chara asked in a dark voice, **"Fine I set 1 card, and end my turn."**

* * *

**Luna: 1400**

**The Entity: 3000**

* * *

Luna 3rd Turn:

Luna closed her eyes as she draw. "First, I switch Marshmallon into attack mode!"

"Attack mode?" Leo asked surprised.

The entity asked, **"Why would you place that weak thing in attack mode?"**

"Next, I'll summon my Armored White Bear in attack mode." Luna continued.

* * *

_Armored White Bear_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT Beast-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

**"That won't be enough to beat me."** the entity pointed out.

"I activate the spell card Fairy's Synchro Blessing." Luna declared. "I pay half my life points to treat one attack position monster as a tuner, and if I pick a Light monster I can use monsters on my field for two Synchro Summons at the same time!"

* * *

_Fairy's Synchro Blessing_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Pay half your LP: Target 1 Attack Position Monster on your field: Treat it as a Tuner monster then if that monster is a LIGHT monster you can use monsters you control to Synchro Summon two Synchro Monsters from your Extra Deck._

* * *

**(Luna: 0700)**

**"Two Synchros at one time?"** the entity asked surprised.

"That's right, level three Marshmallon tune with level four Armored White Bear!" Luna called as her mark began glowing.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

* * *

_Ancient Fairy Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Field Spells on the field as possible, and if you do, gain 1000 LP, then you can add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

Both the Dragons of Luna, and Chara appeared roaring standing side by side.

Barrier turned to Ancient Fairy, _**"Hikari... Your back!"**_

"Hikari?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Now, I Overlay my two level seven monsters!" Luna called.

At that they flew up.

**"Xyz Summoning with Synchro Monsters?"** the entity asked shocked, **"Impossible!"**

"You're letting Chara go." Luna told it angrily. "The holy light of protection, let your eternal radiance shine upon us and bring about a new era of life! Xyz Summon, Rank 7! Banish the darkness, Sacred Guardian Dragon!"

* * *

_Sacred Guardian Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Rank 7_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 3500_

_2 Level 7 Dragon Synchro Monsters_  
_Once per turn you can detach all Xyz Material from this card and if you do negate the effects of all other cards on the field, then this card gains 1000 ATK for each card that had its effects negated. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect while it has no Xyz Material special summon one Synchro Monster from your graveyard. (This summon is treated as a Synchro Summon)._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

**"Grr... That was for nothing! Your monster has less points then Saw!"** the entity pointed out.

"I activate Sacred Guardian Dragon's special ability, by using all of her Overlay Units every other card on the field is negated and she gains 1000 attack points for each one!" Luna revealed. "Purifying Light!"

_Sacred Guardian Dragon:** (ORU: 2 - 1 - 1 = 0)**_

**"What?" **the entity asked shocked as Venjix's Palace, DNA Surgery and Saw lost their effects.

_Saw: **(ATK: 4400 - (4 * 400) = 2800)**_

_Sacred Guardian Dragon:** (ATK: 2500 + (1000 * 3) = 5500)**_

"Now to free Chara from whatever you are, attack Venjix Attack Bot - Saw!" Luna cried.

The Dragon fired a blast which struck Saw destroying him as the entity cried out landing hard on his back. **(The Entity: 0300)**

"I set one card, now let Chara go!" Luna stated. "And bring back Asriel and Frisk too!"

The Entity is struggling to get back up as he yelled, **"How... dare you!"**

Luna took a step back hearing that.

**"I'll make you pay! You think you can defeat me!? I'll give you a taste of absolute hell!"** the entity shouted.

The Entity 3rd Turn:

**"My turn!"** the entity called drawing,** "And I activate the trap, Venjix Double Back!"**

* * *

_Venjix Double Back_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Venjix" monster in your GY: Special Summon it but negate it's effects, and banish it during the End Phase._

* * *

**"With this, I can summon a Venjix from the graveyard but it abilities are negated, and I have to banish it!"** the entity called, **"Revive once more Drone!"**

Drone appeared back.

**"Your dragon got rid of Palace's effect! But I have this! The Continuous Spell, Advance Force!"** the entity called.

* * *

_Advance Force_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can Tribute 1 Level 5 or higher monster to Tribute Summon a Level 7 or higher monster._

* * *

**"So now whenever I want to Tribute Summon a Level 7 or higher monster Venjix Drone which is a level 5 or higher monster counts as two monsters instead of one!"** the entity yelled.

Luna's eyes widened hearing that.

**"And now I sacrifice Venjix Drone to summon your doom!"** the Entity screamed as Drone flew up where the Stone Heart appeared as Drone entered it, **"And it doesn't need the normal sacrifices! Take the power of Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!"**

Luna stared at the Stone Heart nervously.

**"O God that revives me, and reunited me with my mother! I pray on thee to take your promising desires, and make your form to reunite me with everyone else!"** the Entity called, **"Earthbound Immortal Yokubō Tora!"**

At that the Heart morphed into Yokubō Tora roaring as it stared at Luna, and Sacred Guardian Dragon.

* * *

_Earthbound Immortal Yokubō Tora_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. You can Special Summon this card if you have more then 5 monsters in your GY, and you control no monsters. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on your opponent's field, this card's level becomes that target's level until the end phase. During the End Phase: If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, Special Summon this card from your GY, but it cannot attack during your next turn._

* * *

Seeing the monster Luna frowned.

**"And now Yokubō Tora, I order you to attack the Signer directly!"** the Entity which they now know is Yokubō Tora called as it's card form raised it's paw to attack Luna.

Luna looked on in horror as the attack hit creating a massive cloud of smoke.

"LUNA!" Leo cried in horror.

Yokubō Tora looked on before he smirked, **"Now this brat gets the penalty by killing his two brat siblings."**

When he said that he turned to walk off.

"Leaving before the duel is over?"

Hearing that they all turned as the smoke is clearing.

It revealed Luna was still standing, though somehow her life points had increased instead of dropping to zero.

**(Luna: 1100)**

**"What in the actual hell!? How did you survive!?" **Yokubō Tora asked in shock, and anger

"I played a trap, Aegis of Gaia." Luna answered revealing the trap card.

* * *

_Aegis of Gaia_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Gain 3000 Life Points. If this face-up card is removed from the field, take 3000 damage._

* * *

"When I play it I gain 3000 life points, but I lose 3000 when it leaves the field. Still, that was enough to survive your attack."

**"A trap like that..."** Yokubō Tora growled, _'I can't use my ability because her monster doesn't have a level, and I don't have a monster... But it doesn't mean I'm done yet... I can't be attacked or effected to her spells or traps as long as this brat's field spell is out...'_

**"Fine! Your turn!"** Yokubō Tora ended.

* * *

**Luna: 1100**

**Yokubō Tora: 0300**

* * *

Luna 4th Turn:

Luna drew her card only to look at it and smile. "I summon Fairy Archer!"

* * *

_Fairy Archer_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 600_

_During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn._

* * *

"For every Light monster on my field you lose 400 life points, and I have two of them which is more than enough to end this duel!"

**"Say what?"** Yokubō Tora asked shocked as Fairy Archer aimed at him before growling, **"Your aware that if you defeat me you'll send this brat back to the afterlife!"**

Luna froze hearing that. "Wh... what?"

Yokubō Tora smirked seeing he caught her attention, **"This brat's body is not living at all, and needs a soul to function. If it doesn't it will crumple to dust!"**

"That's not... but Chara..." Luna started nervously. "I... I can't. I end my turn."

Yokubō Tora 4th Turn:

Yokubō Tora laughed evilly, **"And that's the problem with people like you! Your too caring for your comrades!"**

"Chara... I'm sorry, I couldn't do it." Luna whispered before looking down.

Yokubō Tora at that drew before calling, **"Time to finish this... Yokubō Tora I order you too-"**

Chara's Signer Mark suddenly started to glow brightly.

"Now what's going on?" Leo asked shielding his eyes.

**"What the-?"** Yokubō Tora asked looking at the mark only for everyone to be shocked when the arm holding the mark punched Yokubō Tora at the nose.

"That... Chara?" Luna asked in shock.

**"Gah!"** Yokubō Tora yelled holding his face.

_"You will not dare to harm her anymore!"_ Yokubō Tora heard Chara's voice as he stared at the mark in shock.

**"H-How are you resisting me!?"** Yokubō Tora asked shocked.

_"You thought you can keep me hold! But you couldn't be more wrong!"_ Chara yelled as the arm continued to punch Yokubō Tora,_ "You forgot 1 thing! I am half God!"_

With that Yokubō Tora cried out as his left eye dimmed returning to normal.

**"I activate the spell, Royal Sacrifice!"** Chara cried with Yokubō Tora's voice cried.

* * *

_Royal Sacrifice_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 1 monster on the field then inflict 1000 damage to both players._

* * *

**"With this I take Earthbound Immortal Yokubō Tora, and banish it!"** Chara called as ice encased the Immortal before shattering.

"Wait, but that card..." Marek started as the shards of ice hit both Chara and Luna.

* * *

**Luna: 0100**

**Chara/Yokubō Tora: 0000**

**Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

Luna's eyes widened in horror. "Chara no!"

The shards blasted Chara for him to hit the ground hard on his back. Luna immediately tried to run to Chara. She managed to get beside him which he looked up at her, "L-Luna...?"

Luna was in tears as she hugged Chara as he hugged her, "Don't cry... I'm not going anywhere."

"You!" hissed a voice.

Chara grunted as he, and Luna turned. An absolutely furious looking Frisk was glaring at Luna and her Mark was glowing almost to a blinding level.

"Frisk!" the Signers cried startled.

"I swear, I will kill you for taking my son from me." Frisk told Luna. "My three creatures will end your life."

Chara weakly raise up with Luna's help as he said, "M-Mom listen to me!"

Frisk turned to Chara. Chara told her, "Y-You need to let go of the Shadows...!"

Frisk stared at Chara coldly. "I only have two children, you... I'll personally end your life."

With that she vanished through a purple portal. Chara grunted as he knelled holding his shoulder.

"Chara!" Luna cried running to his side.

Chara gave a weak smile, "D-Don't worry... When we get to Grandma... And Papyrus I'll be fine."

Luna nodded before tearing up and hugging him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Luna did it... she saved Chara. Good thing he's part god... well mostly.**

**bopdog111: Good thing too.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately they still have to deal with Frisk.**

**bopdog111: If Chara is unable to snap her out who will?**

**Ulrich362: He lost once, but that doesn't mean he'll lose a second time Bopdog. Plus... something tells me he'll have something he didn't have last time.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: What's going on... why are our SOULS... what's happening to us?**


	23. Comforting Chara!

**bopdog111: Another chapter here guys.**

**Ulrich362: True, somehow Chara managed to come back to the Signers side but Frisk does not seem happy and Sora and Claire are in the hands of the Dark Signers.**

**bopdog111: But can they rescue them?**

**Ulrich362: It won't be easy. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Chara, and the others arrived back home as Chara laid down on the couch breathing calmly. Toriel and Papyrus ran to him as they started using their magic to heal him. Chara looked up at them tired, "Hey Grandma... Papyrus."

"My child, I'm so glad you're ok." Toriel smiled gently.

Chara smiled back before widening his eyes sitting up looking around.

"Chara?" Luna asked seeing that. "You need to lie down, you're hurt."

"Luna... Please tell me that Uncle Asriel is still here." Chara begged her.

Everyone paused before looking away at that.

"Chara... no." Luna answered sadly.

"Luna please." Chara said with tears brimming.

She shook her head before embracing him. Chara hugged her back before asking, "...He's gone... Isn't he?"

Luna held Chara. "Yes."

That broke him as he started sobbing. Luna held him with tears in her own eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Frisk appeared through a dark portal. "Where's Roman?"

Devack turned to her. She looked incredibly furious. "Where is he Devack?"

"Unavailable to see you right now is where he is." Devack told her.

Frisk walked over to Devack. "You're going to tell me where he is, or I will make sure you suffer. Now where is he?"

Devack glared at her, "Where do you think he is? The meeting room."

Frisk glared at him before walking to the meeting room. She entered to where Roman has his back turned to her.

"We've been betrayed." Frisk told him bluntly. "I'm taking them to the Reactor."

Roman turned to her. "Your kin?"

"That's right, I'll make the King of the Netherworld grant them the power of the Earthbound Immortals even if I have to use my power to make him. And I'm going to kill Chara the next time I see him." Frisk answered.

"To tell you the truth I expected Chara would be back on the Signer's side." Roman told her.

"What?" Frisk questioned in disbelief. "You knew and made no effort to stop it?"

"Nothing can defeat the power of love, and the bonds you make. That was a lesson I learned." Roman told her. "So if I try something it would do something to me, and that was a risk I dared not to make. As I stated before to you, he's your problem."

Frisk glared at him with pure hatred. "Well if you know everything, tell me Roman. Once Sora and Claire gain the powers we possess will they betray us as well?"

"That is something I cannot figure just yet." Roman said before saying, "But to make sure they can use these."

He snapped his fingers as two cards appeared from the darkness for Frisk to take.

"Those cards are created from my abilities. It will get them to be cruel, and ruthless to anyone but you." Roman told him.

Frisk took the cards before pausing. "Roman... what about my brother's SOUL? The one absorbed into Chara's former Earthbound Immortal?"

She frowned at that.

"Actually, never mind. I don't care about him."

With that she walked off. Roman stared on before thinking,_ 'Asriel Dreemurr... His SOUL was restored when Yokubō Tora was banished. He should be back to the Signers any minute.'_

Frisk arrived in the room as Claire, and Sora were sleeping. She gently picked them up. "You two are the only ones I have left, I won't let anything happen to you."

With that she formed another purple portal and walked through it along with the sleeping twins.

* * *

_Back at the Arcadia Movement Headquarters..._

Luna was holding Chara as he cried. "I'm so sorry..."

"I... I killed him..." Chara sobbed.

"You can still make up for it by doing what he wanted to do... you can save Frisk." Yusei told him.

"B-But..." Chara cried.

Suddenly Chara's deck started to glow purple.

"Huh?" They turned their attention to it.

Chara's Earthbound Immortal had appeared and was glowing brightly. They armed themselves against it. That's when the card shattered into a broken Monster SOUL.

"...Asriel?" Asgore asked shocked.

The broken parts of the SOUL started trembling before glowing blue.

"someone needs to heal him before the SOUL vanishes for good." Sans told them.

Papyrus, and Toriel started to do so. Slowly the pieces started reforming before it became a solid Monster SOUL. They stopped the healing at that. A few seconds later Asriel appeared only he was out cold and looked weak.

"UNCLE ASRIEL!" Chara cried running to him.

Just before he got there his body started burning up as the other Signers except for Luna looked to be in pain.

"Gah." Chara whimpered knelling.

"What's... going on?" Jack asked weakly.

Yusei winced holding his arm.

That's when Luna and the Monsters saw six differently colored SOULS appear, a red one, a light blue one, a dark blue one, a yellow one, a purple one, and an orange one.

"The SOULS?" Undyne asked shocked.

"Where's Kindness?" Alton asked.

Luna looked just as confused before the SOULS started changing colors. They stopped as they were handed to the Signers. Leo started gasping. "What... what just happened?"

Chara groaned laying down on the floor breathing.

"Chara?" Toriel asked nervously.

"T-That wore me out." Chara answered.

"Ch... Chara?"

He turned over. It was Asriel but he looked incredibly weak.

"U-Uncle Asriel... Your okay." Chara smiled tired.

Asriel looked ready to cry. "Chara... it's really you."

Chara slowly took his hand from his spot, "I'm so sorry Uncle..."

Asriel ran over and hugged him. Chara started crying hugging him.

"You're ok..." Asriel choked out.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Azzy." Chara choked out.

"It's ok." Asriel whispered. "It's ok."

Chara continued crying. Asriel smiled gently.

"Not to interrupt, but we have to save the world right?" Jack asked.

"More important what happened with the SOULs?" Akiza asked.

"I have a suspicion, but I can't be sure." Asgore answered.

"Of what?" Undyne asked him.

"Trait Transference, a form of magic that's incredibly ancient and no living human or monster can use it." Asgore answered.

"Transference?" Toriel asked shocked.

Asgore nodded. "It's only ever happened once before, it's a variation of a much darker spell... one I don't recall where I learned it."

"So... What does Chara have now?" Luna asked.

Chara at that called his SOUL. Chara's SOUL was light blue, the same as Sora. Patience.

"I... Have Patience now." Chara said seeing it.

"What about the others?" Luna inquired.

"Can you call your's?" Chara asked them.

They did as their SOULS appeared one by one.

Jack's was Yellow.

Leo's was Orange.

Yusei's was Purple.

Crow's was Dark Blue.

and Akiza's was a dull Red.

"Akiza... You now have Determination." Chara said amazed.

Akiza looked shocked before frowning as it dulled even more.

"What's wrong with it?" David asked seeing that.

"It's probably nothing." Akiza told him.

She felt someone hugging her.

"What?" Akiza questioned in confusion.

She sees it was Luna.

"What are you doing?" Akiza asked in confusion.

"Comforting you." Luna answered.

"I'm fine." Akiza mentioned before frowning. "We need to deal with these Dark Signers don't we?"

They nodded.

"Chara... there may be a way to ensure your victory over Frisk." Sayer mentioned calmly.

Chara turned to him.

"Use them to your advantage." Sayer told him.

"Use what?" Chara asked him.

"Your younger brother and sister, force Frisk into a position where they'd be in danger if she defeated you." Sayer told him simply. "Use them as a tool."

"Use Sora, and Clarie?" Chara asked shocked.

"That's right, if you take advantage of them your victory would be guaranteed. Frisk wouldn't be able to fight you if it risked them." Sayer told him.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Sayer questioned.

"I won't use my brother, and sister for blackmail." Chara told him glaring, "Your crazy if you think I can do something as heartless as that."

"What other choice do you have? You haven't improved since your last defeat at Frisk's hands and she defeated you rather easily last time." Sayer replied. "It's your only option to ensure our survival."

"No it's not." Chara told him, "She got me side-tracked when I figured she was using her cards before she revealed herself. Once I get rid of her Immortal then I can save her. And I need to evolve."

"And if you fail?" Sayer questioned.

"That won't happen. I swear it." Chara said to him before trying to walk off.

"hold it Chara."

He looked over.

Sans was staring at him. "look, you're right that using Sora or Claire like that is out of the question... but we're short on time and you were beaten by Frisk before. she's stronger than you, so you need to come up with something kid."

"I told you Sans... I need to evolve." Chara said looking at his hand before closing it, "And need to hurry on it."

"We all heard that Chara, but how?" Jack asked him.

_'That's the big question... There must be an answer but I can't rush it.'_ Chara thought.

Suddenly his Signer Mark glowed before it shifted to a peace blue.

"What the?" Leo asked in confusion.

Chara stared at it before another mark started to form beside his Crimson Dragon Mark looking like a heart as it glowed the same color as his Signer mark is before the Signer Mark stopped glowing but the new mark still is.

"Chara?" Luna asked nervously walking over to him.

"I... I just got a new mark. It looks like a SOUL." Chara answered showing it to her.

Luna looked at it before hesitantly putting her hand over his mark. Chara looked a little off-guard by that.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Chara answered.

Luna nodded at that.

That was when she noticed Chara's Extra Deck is glowing.

"Chara, your deck." Luna whispered.

Chara looked as he pulled out a card that seemed to be glowing in Patience. When he did identical SOUL markings appeared on the other Signers except for Akiza, each one matching the SOUL trait they'd transformed into.

The card then stopped glowing showing it is a white dragon that look as angelic as Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"That... she's beautiful." Luna whispered.

Chara looked at the card's name, "Ascension Sky Dragon."

"A new dragon, do you think it would be enough?" Yusei asked.

"It could be." Chara answered as he looked at both the card, and his new mark.

Suddenly the marks of the Crimson Dragon started burning.

"Ahh!" Chara held his grunting, "Oh what now?"

Almost as quickly the pain faded. Chara sat down at that. He started to cry after doing so. Luna hugged him.

"They're gone... they're gone." Chara choked out.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Sora and Claire... they're gone." Chara choked out before starting to sob.

Luna kept him in her arms trying not to cry. Chara turned and buried his head in her shirt as he sobbed. Luna looked surprised but still wrapped her arms around him rubbing his back.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... yeah.**

**bopdog111: ...**

**Ulrich362: I guess... see you in the next chapter?**

**bopdog111: Yeah that seems good. Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: What can we do for Chara?**


	24. Preparing for the Dark Signers!

**bopdog111: Hope Reborn here again guys.**

**Ulrich362: True, and things are bad to say the least.**

**bopdog111: The Immortal possessing Frisk had done a terrible act.**

**Ulrich362: What can be done now?**

**bopdog111: They need to figure something out.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, well enjoy the chapter.**

**Discl****aimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Chara was sobbing as he clung to Luna. Luna still kept him in her arms trying not to break down.

"Why...?" Chara asked weakly.

"We'll get them back." Asriel told him.

"Uncle Asriel..." Chara choked out before taking a slow breath. "I... I want to be alone."

Asriel nodded before walking off.

"What can we do?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"Tori? Isn't there a spell that says to purify humans from corruptions?" Asgore asked her.

"You know that's impossible to cast." Toriel frowned.

"But it could be our only shot." Asgore told her.

"Asgore, the Spell is physically impossible to cast. Only a Human Wizard can perform it." Toriel reminded him.

"Human wizard..." Sara trailed off hearing that.

"Sara?" Marek asked.

"I had read history of Mt. Ebott, and I had managed to discover something." Sara answered, "Tori, Asgore? Do you two remember someone named Copper?"

Their eyes widened in shock.

"Where did you hear that name?" Asgore questioned.

"I had read a book saying about the history of Mt. Ebott, and why it's sealed." Sara answered, "And I also read that Wizards that carry different Soul Traits have sealed Mt. Ebott long ago, and Copper was one of those Wizards. And that he wanted to undo the seal long ago."

"I can't speak of him wanting to undo the seal, but he did lead the Human Army that defeated us." Asgore admitted. "Still, he died long ago along with all of the other wizards."

"Well I discovered that he has a descendant." Sara told them.

"What?" Toriel asked in horror.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." David told her, "I doubt that this descendant wants to destroy the monsters, and you heard her Copper wanted to free you guys long ago."

"Still, a living wizard is dangerous. Who is it?" Asgore asked.

"...It's Chara." Sara answered.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Chara... Is Copper Lightvale's descendant?" Asriel asked.

"But... that's impossible." Asgore frowned.

"I could be wrong." Sara mentioned, "But I'm not sure."

"If that's true..." Leo started only to frown.

"How can we know?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Chazz knows something?" David suggested.

"I'll call him over." Alton said walking off.

"That... wow." Toriel whispered.

John patted her back.

"I... want to check on someone." Leo admitted.

They nodded. He nodded back before running off. He run before arriving at Muffet's bakery. Leo took a deep breath before walking inside. Muffet was there working.

"Muffet?" Leo asked walking up to her. "Are you super busy?"

Muffet turned before smiling, "No, not at all darling."

Leo blushed slightly. "I... I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Muffet asked.

Leo swallowed before telling her everything up to how Chara told them what happened to Sora and Claire along with how Chara's a descendant of the wizard who sealed Mt. Ebott.

"Copper Lightvale?" Muffet asked shocked.

"Apparently." Leo nodded.

"Oh dear." Muffet said placing a hand on her forehead.

"Muffet?" Leo asked nervously.

"Sorry. I worry overly." She smiled to him.

Leo frowned and took one of her other hands. "It's ok."

Muffet turned to him.

"I... I don't know how, but everything will work out. You guys were freed right? That means good things can happen." Leo smiled.

"Of course." Muffet chuckled picking him up.

Leo blushed slightly at that before frowning. "Still, I wish we could do more to help everyone."

"Oh don't worry bout that darling. Like you said things will work out." Muffet smiled.

"Yeah, I know it's just..." Leo started before swallowing nervously. "I'm just worried something might happen, and wanted to see you."

"Oh thanks for worrying." Muffet smiled as she placed Leo back down before springing webs around Leo's wrist in the form of a band.

"Huh?" Leo asked looking at the band. "What's this?"

"To let you know that I am with you." Muffet chuckled before kissing him.

Leo smiled and kissed her back before looking at the band. "I have no idea how, but everything will work out. I promise."

"Oh I know that darling." Muffet smiled.

Leo smiled before walking out. That was when he realized he had not once admitted his feelings to Muffet, and she kissed him. He froze just outside the bakery and swallowed nervously before popping his head back in. "Um... Muffet?"

"Hm?" Muffet looked over.

"Why did you kiss me?" Leo asked nervously.

"How to explain it..." Muffet trailed off, "When I see you I can feel my heart beating, and I feel this urge to stay with you."

Leo's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course." Muffet nodded.

"I... feel the same way." Leo admitted.

Muffet giggled before springing web to him before pulling him to her. Leo blushed. When he got close enough she picked him up with her upper arms as she kissed his forehead.

"Muffet..." Leo started awkwardly.

That was when she started using her lower arms to tickle him. Leo started laughing. "No fair!"

Muffet giggled, "This is quick an advantage Little Leo."

Leo frowned before closing his eyes. Muffet looked concerned, "Leo?"

Leo leaned forward and kissed her forehead as best he could. Muffet giggled at that. Leo smiled. That was when she pulled him close, and use her four arms to embrace him.

"Muffet, do you think when this is all over you could help teach me to bake too?" Leo requested.

"Oh I be glad." Muffet chuckled.

Leo nodded. "That way... I can help you out a little."

That was before she turned her lower arms to turn him around where he can see what looks like a small jacket made out of Muffet's web. Leo's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Alton had called Chazz.

"What is it?" Chazz asked them walking in.

"Do you mind if we ask about your family tree?" Asgore requested.

"My family line?" Chazz asked.

"Yes." Toriel nodded. "It may be vitally important."

"What do you need to know?" Chazz asked.

"Do you have any connection with a family known as Lightvale?" Toriel asked.

"Lightvale? No I don't." Chazz answered.

"Oh... alright." Asgore nodded.

"Maybe Frisk knows?" David asked.

"Somehow I doubt she would answer." Hakuoh admitted.

"Wait it might not be descendant." Sara told them.

Everyone turned to her at that.

"It might be reincarnation." Sara told them.

"Reincarnation?" Jack questioned. "Is that even possible?"

"Might be." Sara answered.

Toriel and Asgore exchanged a fearful glance hearing that.

"Copper Lightvale... if he's here hopefully the history was accurate regarding him wanting us freed." Asgore admitted.

"How can we find out?" Undyne asked, "Should we have him try a spell?"

"No." Luna answered immediately. "At least... not yet."

Alton patted her back. Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs. Hearing that they ran upstairs. Chara was on the ground not moving.

"Chara!?" Toriel cried as she ran to his side.

He wasn't moving at all.

"Chara! Chara! Wake up!" Toriel shake him before placing two fingers at his neck to check his pulse.

It was weak but there and he looked like he'd been crying.

"He's still alive but..." Toriel trailed off.

Suddenly Chara groaned before started to tremble as tears flowed from his eyes. Luna ran, and wiped his tears gently. He looked up weakly before just sobbing again.

"It's okay Chara." Luna whispered taking his hand.

He just trembled even more as she realized he blamed himself. Luna kissed his forehead. He broke down even more and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. Chara looked to be in pain.

"It's okay Chara." Luna told him.

"How, because of me Sora and Claire..." Chara started before sobbing again.

"We can get them back." Luna told him.

Chara looked at her in desperation. "We can?"

Luna nodded.

"How?" Chara asked.

"Well..." Luna looked unsure if she should say it.

"Please... Luna how can I help them?" Chara begged.

"Well... We don't know but you might try a purifying spell." Luna told him.

"A... but I don't know how." Chara admitted before looking down and starting to tremble again. "Mom... Sora... Claire... I'm so... sorry."

"But you can... Once we know." Luna told him.

"Know what?" Chara asked her.

"Sara... Sara thinks that... You might be the reincarnation of someone named Copper Lightvale." Luna answered.

Chara's body froze at that before he looked down. "I've... never heard that name before in my life."

"Well we don't know if you are or not." Luna mentioned.

"... How could we find out?" Chara asked her.

"I suggested for you to try a spell but Luna said we should wait." Undyne answered.

Suddenly Chara's eyes widened as he screamed and his Dark Signer mark appeared glowing brightly.

"Chara!?" Luna asked shocked.

His eyes started glowing purple before he spoke in a distorted voice.

**"This boy betrayed are agreement, but I will protect my kittens from harm. I've given them my blessing."** Chara stated before his mark seemed to burn off of his body and he collapsed.

"Was that... Yokubō Tora?" Toriel asked.

"I think so." Yusei nodded. "But what did he mean 'kittens'?"

"Wait... Sora, and Claire?" Sara asked them.

"Sara?" Marek asked hearing that.

"Could they be who Yokubō Tora is referring too?" Sara asked.

"Maybe." Akiza nodded. "It would make some sense."

Luna was shaking Chara. He was awake but just looked dead inside. Luna kissed his lips. He didn't respond.

"Chara." Luna said looking worried.

Toriel put a hand on Luna's shoulder and gently shook her head. She turned to her.

"Give him some time." Toriel said quietly.

She nodded at that.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Leo had gotten back and they were all talking about how to handle the Dark Signer situation.

"Where did you get that?" Alton asked seeing he's wearing the web jacket.

"Oh... um well..." Leo started nervously._ 'Maybe I shouldn't tell them before asking her if she wants them to know.'_

"I don't think that matters right now." Sara told them.

"Agreed, the key is stopping the Dark Signers." Jack nodded. "Any ideas?"

"We seen a vision of them at the Sattilite right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, we did." Yusei nodded before frowning. "Then again, as we are now I don't think we can beat them."

"We need to grow stronger." Jack said, "Maybe Crow can give us a hand?"

"Not with what I'm thinking Jack." Yusei told him. "The other three."

"Other three?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah, so far we've all specialized in Synchro Summoning with Jack being the only one of us who can Fusion Summon. Chara had that Xyz Monster before... so I'm thinking the rest of us should try and start using the other mechanics too." Yusei explained.

"Chara also uses Fusion." Leo told him.

"That only reinforces my point. We don't have a lot of time but we can at least get the basics... that might be the key to tip things in our favor... and rescue Chara's family." Yusei replied.

"We should hurry." Akiza told them.

"Yeah we..." Luna nodded before pausing. "Chara?"

They looked over. Chara was absently walking from the stairs towards the door to leave. Leo ran to in front of him, "Chara man what's going on?"

"Leo... we've lost. I need to see them one more time." Chara answered weakly.

"It's not over Chara. We still have a chance." Leo said taking his shoulders.

"No we..." Chara started before looking down. "It doesn't matter if you win."

Leo told him, "I have no idea how, but everything will work out. I promise."

Chara suddenly stared at him angrily. "How can it? I'm too weak!"

That startled Leo. Chara had tears in his eyes. "It's my fault mom was killed and became like this! I was too weak and she beat me once already and nothing's changed... no, the only thing that changed is Sora and Claire were turned into the same kind of monster I was and there's no way to help them!"

SLAP!

Chara put his hand over his face.

"Chara can you please stop? It's not your fault!" Luna cried with tears.

He looked at her before breaking down again only to suddenly cry out as his SOUL appeared.

"Now what's going on?" Leo asked looking at the SOUL.

It looked to be getting duller. Luna kissed Chara deep. Chara blushed and returned the kiss before looking down. "I... I can't beat mom though, or save the twins."

"Yes you can." Luna whispered to him.

Chara met her eyes before taking a slow breath. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe in you." Luna told him.

Chara's eyes widened before looking down and starting to tear up again.

Luna hugged him.

"How... how did I meet someone like you?" Chara asked weakly.

Luna only kissed him again. Chara kissed her back before smiling softly. "That doesn't answer the question."

"You already know." Luna smiled.

Chara smiled and embraced her. "Luna... thank you."

"Your welcome." Luna smiled hugging him back.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Frisk..._

Frisk was holding her twins close to her heart, the mark of the tiger on both of their arms signifying the power of the Earthbound Immortals. The two were looking up at her.

"I promise, I'll keep you safe no matter what." Frisk smiled. "Nothing will ever hurt either of you two."

The two placed themselves close to her at that. Frisk smiled before frowning. _'Chara... I swear I'll make you suffer.'_

"Well this is a surprise. You killed your kids for them to be Dark Signers." Devack said from behind.

Frisk turned to Devack and glared at him. "I granted them the Immortal's blessing. They're still alive."

"An Immortal's Blessing you say. I find that hard to believe." Devack told her.

"They're not Dark Signers, Yokubō Tora placed them under his protection." Frisk replied. "But if you so much as think about touching them Dark Signer or not I will personally end you."

"If you want to end someone end that brat of your's. Not only did he betray us he also broke Ancient Fairy Dragon out of her confines." Devack growled clenching his fist.

"You think I've forgotten?" Frisk asked him before smirking. "I have the final move in mind already."

"Then as second in command, I order you to see his death is at hand." Devack told her, "You fail then those two will see to it."

With that he walked off. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over. Frisk had grabbed him and was glowing gold. "Don't ever threaten my children. Are we clear?"

Devack shrugged her hand off. Frisk closed her eyes before looking down at her twins. "It's ok, I promise."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... yeah things are getting intense.**

**bopdog111: Yeah. Is Chara really Copper's reincarnation?**

**Ulrich362: It's almost too incredible to believe. Oh and for the curious Copper Lightvale comes from Glitchtale an amazing Undertale AU created by Camila Cuevas.**

**bopdog111: For those who haven't seen it we recommend you watch it.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, though with time short will the Signers be able to even start learning the other mechanics? And even if they can can Chara pull off the impossible and beat Frisk?**

**bopdog111: We'll find out soon.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: We've done all we can, it's now or never. Time to head to the Satellite and try to save the world.**


	25. Heading to the Satellite!

**bopdog111: The long awaited clash.**

**Ulrich362: True, Luna freed Chara and now the reunited Signers are about to face their greatest challenge.**

**bopdog111: The Dark Signers.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so let's see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Discl****aimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The Signers had gathered outside of Goodwin's office to prepare for their trip to the Satellite. Chara was looking over his deck.

"Chara... are you ok?" Luna asked.

He turned to her.

"We want to help you." Luna whispered quietly.

"I know Luna." Chara smiled.

She hugged him.

Chara hugged her back, "Luna... I thought of something."

"What is it?" Luna asked quietly.

"Well two things." Chara admitted, "First... After all this... If we win... Do you... Want to live with me, and my family?"

Luna blushed. "You mean me and Leo with all of you?"

Chara nodded, "It isn't right for you two to grow without the support of family."

Luna blushed more. "We... we'd hate to impose."

"No it's okay." Chara smiled kissing her lips.

Luna smiled. "Oh... ok."

"And... When this is over, I should use a new deck." Chara told her.

"What, why?" Luna asked in shock.

Chara smiled gently, "Don't get me wrong there isn't anything wrong with Venjix. But I feel that by using a new Deck, I can be stronger. And using other decks is a sign of a growing duelist. Sometimes we have to use new decks for us to evolve, and work new strategies."

Luna nodded in understanding before closing her eyes. "We're going soon, I'm a little scared."

"It's okay to be scared." Chara said hugging her, "It just means you care about us. And I do too. I'm scared heckless."

Luna hugged him back.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"It'll be strange." Jack admitted.

"Without a doubt." Yusei admitted.

Jack just frowned. "The sooner we save the world and get out of the Satellite the better."

"Not so fond memories?" Alton guessed.

"You could say that, backstabbing betrayal to be a little more specific." Jack frowned.

"Well at the least it's going home." Lucy said to him.

"Yeah." Yusei nodded.

Luna, and Chara walked in.

"It won't be long now." Scotty mentioned.

Chara breathed in, and out, "I may not have integrity anymore... But I promise that I will bring Mom, Claire, and Sora back."

"Chara, don't rush into this battle." Asgore told him. "Be patient and calm, Frisk won't hurt them."

Chara nodded hearing that, "Okay Grandpa."

Asgore smiled hugging Chara. Chara hugged him back.

"kid, we're rooting for you." Sans smiled.

"Thanks Sans." Chara smiled.

At that Leo walked in with Asriel and they were smiling.

"Uncle Asriel, Leo." Chara smiled.

"Hey Chara." Leo smiled back.

"You ready?" Chara asked him.

Leo frowned. "Not really, but are any of us ready to have the world depend on us?"

"We don't know. But we gotta find out." Chara answered.

Leo nodded at that.

Chara then turned to his father. Chazz was frowning and staring outside.

"Dad..." Chara trailed off.

Luna hugged him gently before Goodwin walked up to them.

"Have you finished your goodbyes?" Goodwin asked.

"Yes sir." Leo nodded.

"Where's Akiza?" Toriel asked.

"Must be with Sayer." Sara guessed.

At that moment Sayer and Akiza walked up.

"You ready Akiza?" Yusei asked her.

"As ready as I can be." Akiza answered uncertainly.

"Okay. How can we get there?" Chara asked.

As if answering Chara's question a helicopter appeared.

"Oh." Chara said.

"Good luck Signers." Goodwin said calmly. "The fate of the world is in your hands."

They nodded getting on the helicopter. Chara noticed a scarred Sector Security officer piloting and a blue-haired woman sitting next to him.

"Hi." Chara smiled to them.

"Hello." the woman smiled.

"I'm Chara Princeton." Chara introduced.

The woman's eyes briefly darkened. "Oh... my name is Mina Simington."

"And who's this?" Chara asked turning to the Officer.

"Officer Tetsu Trudge." he answered.

Chara nodded before noticing Mina's darkened look, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine... champion." Mina stated.

"Hey don't be formal. Just call me Chara." Chara told her.

She nodded.

"Okay we should strategize." Chara suggested.

"We only know one Dark Signer." Leo pointed out.

"But we shouldn't charge in all at once, or do something carelessly." Chara told him.

"Agreed." Yusei nodded.

"Okay we already know Mom." Chara said to them, "And I ran into a few during my time with them."

"Oh yeah, that's a good point." Leo smiled. "You know who we're up against."

"Well first is their sub-leader named Devack. He isn't one who screws around, and he was the one who kidnapped Ancient Fairy Dragon." Chara told them, "Pretty sure he's angry that I took her from him."

Luna swallowed nervously at that. "Then... I guess beating him is up to me."

"Next is a model named Misty Tredwell." Chara continued, "I don't know much about her but I can tell she might be in depression from her eyes."

"The Misty Tredwell?" Jack asked in surprise. "That's a bit unexpected."

"Well this next one might be who you, and Yusei know." Chara told him, "He dueled me after I beat Uncle Asriel, and he nearly had a win. I think his name is uh... Kalin or something."

Yusei and Jack both froze at that and looked genuinely scared.

"Yusei, Jack?" Leo asked seeing that.

"That... it can't be." Jack whispered nervously.

"Chara... you misheard that Dark Signer's name, right?" Yusei asked him.

"I don't know but he has a pretty big grudge against you two." Chara answered.

Yusei and Jack both exchanged a fearful glance.

"Anyone else?" Akiza asked.

"Well only 1 more their leader Roman." Chara answered, "I don't know much about him but I can tell he doesn't joke around. And he has that Spider Mark we seen."

"So assuming that's all of them, though I have my doubts." Akiza frowned. "That's four Dark Signers against six Signers."

"I don't think that's all of them." Chara admitted.

"Still it's a start." Leo pointed out.

Chara nodded hearing that, "Well we should head somewhere to where we can be safe."

"Martha's." Yusei smiled before walking over to Trudge.

"Martha?" Chara asked.

"She's... a little like Toriel. You'll get along, she raised me and Jack." Yusei explained.

Chara nodded before seeing the Satellite, "This is the Satellite? Hard to believe this is the town Mom, and Dad used to live before New Domino came around."

"It wasn't always like this you know." Mina told him.

"Yeah I know." Chara smiled to her.

Mina nodded at that as they started landing. They got off as they looked around as Chara took Luna's arm in his. Luna smiled as Yusei walked to a nearby house and knocked on the door. An elder woman answered.

"Hey Martha." Yusei smiled.

"Yusei?" the woman known as Martha asked surprised.

"It's not just me Martha." Yusei told her indicating the rest of the group.

"Martha." Jack said walking forward.

Martha's eyes widened before she hugged him.

"Yep she is like Grandma Toriel." Chara smiled.

Luna giggled slightly at that.

"Can we come in?" Yusei asked.

"Of course, you're all more than welcome." Martha answered.

They all walked in the house.

"...Where's Crow?" Jack asked her.

"He's with his kids." Martha answered.

"Nice place." Leo admitted.

Martha turned to him. "Oh, thank you."

"Thanks for letting us in." Chara smiled.

"You're very welcome." Martha smiled. "Though if you don't mind me asking who are you all?"

"Chara Princeton ma'am." Chara answered bowing.

"My name's Leo." Leo smiled.

"I'm Luna." Luna said politely.

"Akiza Izinski." Akiza said calmly.

"Tetsu Trudge." Trudge added.

"And I'm Mina Simington." Mina finished.

Martha nodded seconds before the Signers felt an intense pain shoot through their marks.

"Gah!" Chara cried grabbing his, "C-Can we just stop having these please!?"

"What do you expect?" Jack winced. "We came here because of this after all."

Soon it stopped. On everyone except Chara who suddenly felt even more intense pain.

"Chara?" Luna asked turning to him.

He was clutching his arm in agony as Luna noticed his marking was glowing gold. She placed her hand on his mark, and closed her arms where her mark glowed. The golden glow persisted for a few seconds before fading as Chara started gasping for breath while tearing up.

"What just happened?" Trudge asked.

"Our warm welcome curtesy of the Dark Signers." Jack frowned.

Chara kneel down. Luna noticed he was fighting to try and avoid breaking down into tears. Luna hugged him. He hugged her back.

"It's okay Chara." She said softly to him.

Chara nodded weakly before closing his eyes and taking a slow breath. He took a seat on the couch.

"Are you all alright?" Mina asked the Signers.

"Just a painful greeting." Yusei answered.

"Well, if you can focus Goodwin gave me information related to your mission." Mina told them. "Defeating the Dark Signers isn't what you came to do."

"Deactivating those towers is what." Jack told her, "But the Dark Signers will guard them."

"Well... technically yes but there's something else. There are only four control towers, Ccapac Apu, Cusillu, Aslla Piscu, and Ccarayhua." Mina told them. "The original ener-D reactor was code named Uru but there are two other important things you need to do."

They payed attention.

Mina indicated two locations farther away from the four towers and the reactor.

"These are auxiliary generators designed to syphon power away from the original reactor. They were apparently never activated and only one of them was even finished. If one of you could get there it would buy the others more time." Mina explained. "Not a lot of time, but a few hours at least."

"So what's the plan?" Leo asked.

"Each control unit needs to be sealed by a specific card." Mina answered. "Stardust Dragon seals Ccapac Apu, Red Dragon Archfiend seals Aslla Piscu, Black Rose Dragon seals Ccarayhua, and Ancient Fairy Dragon seals Cusillu. As for you and Chara, one of you needs to head to the auxiliary generator and the other will have to confront this Roman at the reactor."

"And either me, or Chara will run into Frisk." Leo realized, "But they might have another Dark Signer with them besides her so their defenses might be off the charts."

That made them turn to her.

"The auxiliary generator." Luna told them. "If Roman's supposed to be at the main reactor, and none of the others have the right name."

"But I can handle Mom... And Leo's the only one of us who doesn't have a tower to seal." Chara said before turning to Leo, "Which means we need to depend on him to battle Roman."

Leo looked surprised before nodding. "Alright, I'll make sure to win."

"Be careful. Roman's their leader, and he doesn't play games." Chara warned him.

"I know, but with Life Stream Dragon by my side I'll manage." Leo smiled.

Chara nodded before looking down, "I don't know if I can handle mom."

"Of course you can." Jack told him.

Chara turned to him.

"You're the strongest duelist in New Domino City, defeat isn't an option." Jack told him.

"Jack I..." Chara trailed off.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" questioned a voice Chara recognized.

Standing up he turned.

"It truly is a shame Chara, you could have remained happy with your family." the voice stated.

He looked around, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." the voice stated as a cloaked figure appeared outside the house.

Chara ran out to see the figure.

"I came to give you Signers a message." the figure stated. "In twenty-four hours the door to the Netherworld will open and this world will end."

"That's not gonna happen." Jack said walking out.

"Oh, and how exactly do you plan on stopping it?" the figure questioned.

"We will deactivate those towers in time." Yusei said also walking out.

"Ah Yusei Fudo, Destiny works in strange ways." the figure smirked. "You have a greater connection to these events than you realize."

"You know me?" Yusei asked him.

"I do, and I also know that the reason the Satellite was divided from New Domino City, the Zero Reverse that set all of this in motion was a direct result of your father." the figure told him. "The scientist who designed the ener-D reactor."

"You mean Yusei's Dad is why the Satellite is like this Roman?" Chara asked.

"Yes, you see it was because he created this reactor I was able to set it spinning in reverse." Roman revealed with a smirk. "Opening the door to the Netherworld and setting all of the events since that fateful day in motion."

"I can tell he didn't intend it." Chara told him.

"His intentions don't change the simple fact that this is all because of his actions." Roman stated. "Now, I would demonstrate the power of the Dark Signers firsthand but you did a decent job of that yourself."

"No thanks to you having one of your drones kill Mom!" Chara snapped.

"He reunited us, but you abandoned your family. Your siblings." stated a cold voice.

Hearing that they looked over. Frisk was walking over to them along with four cloaked figures.

"Mom!" Chara cried seeing her.

"You're no child of mine Chara, I told you that." Frisk stated coldly. "I guess I was destined to end Chara's life after all, just not the one I thought."

That made Chara flinched as Leo told him, "Don't listen to her Chara! That's just the Immortal taking over her talking!"

"Oh this isn't some Immortal. I'm going to kill Chara." Frisk stated. "Using a power only I can unleash."

"Mom... I promise I'll free you, Sora, and Claire from the Shadows!" Chara cried.

Frisk just glared at him as Chara noticed a purple glow on both her arms.

"Huh?" Chara looked them.

Only he noticed, but along with her Angel mark from their last duel she also had his tiger mark.

"Y-Yokubō Tora?" Chara asked shocked.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"That is the Immortal that took me over." Chara answered.

Frisk smirked at that. "You remember him?"

"Who doesn't?" Chara asked.

Frisk smirked coldly.

"You should know this Yokubō Tora. Both you, and her will be defeated soon." Chara told her.

"If you think you can beat me then you know where I'll be Chara." Frisk stated.

"Oh I know. I'll make sure to be ready." Chara told her.

"We'll face you Signers in due time, but destiny will decide how our battle ends." Roman stated.

"And I'll put Ancient Fairy Dragon back to where she belongs." one of the cloaked figures before lowering his hood to be Devack.

"That's Devack. He's their second leader." Chara told the Signers.

Luna shuddered slightly before closing her eyes. "Chara rescued the Ancient Fairy Dragon, and I won't let you take her."

"We shall see." Devack glared.

"Well well, Yusei, Jack." another smirked before pulling down his hood to show Kalin.

"Kalin..." Yusei whispered in shock.

"How long has it been... Since you sold me out?" Kalin asked glaring coldly at Yusei.

"Kalin, I never sold you out." Yusei said quietly.

"Don't try to excuse it!" Kalin yelled.

"It's true, Kalin I'd never do something like that." Yusei said.

"You should try saving them until the duel." another figure said before lowering her hood to show Misty, and she was glaring at Akiza.

Akiza blinked. "So you're my opponent?"

"Yes I am Akiza Izinski." Misty glared.

"And you are mine." the other figure said to Jack before lowering her hood to show a long brown haired girl.

"Huh, you're that reporter girl, the one who went to the hospital." Jack recalled.

"Carly Carmine if you please." the girl grinned.

"I don't." Jack answered.

"Regardless you pick the wrong people to mess with." Devack said glaring.

Luna frowned at that before closing her eyes.

"We shall await for your arrival." Roman smirked before walking off, "We're out."

As the Dark Signers left Luna swallowed nervously.

Chara patted her back.

"Can we do this?" She asked.

"We can." Chara said kissing her.

Luna blushed slightly.

"So what do we do? All head to Frisk and hope that gives us enough time?" Leo asked.

"No we can't charge in to the generator all at once." Yusei told him, "The Dark Signers will retailiate, and we won't have enough time to both buy time, and seal the towers."

"So we divide and conquer." Jack nodded.

"Okay. Me, and Leo can head to the generator, and try our best to beat Mom, and Roman then once it's powered up we will join you." Chara said to them, "But we should get our decks ready for the battles ahead, and-"

A sound of a running engine caught their attention. Suddenly a Duel Runner parked in front of them where they see it's black, and the rider is wearing a brown uniform, and a black helmet.

Jack and Yusei frowned seeing the rider.

He took his helmet off to show it was a orange haired man with yellow marks.

"Yusei! Jack!" the man said getting off glaring.

"Crow... now isn't the time." Jack frowned.

"Ah come on!" the man Crow suddenly grinned, "Their's always gotta be time for reunions is there? And this is quite a group you got here."

"This isn't a joke, lives are at risk." Yusei told him.

"So who's this?" Chara asked them.

"Crow, an old associate of ours." Jack answered.

"Oh you mentioned him when we entered Martha's house." Chara remembered.

"That's right." Yusei nodded.

"Is he as strong as you two?" Chara asked.

"In his dreams." Jack answered.

"Jack that hurts! I had been beating these Sector Security chumps for years." Crow told him.

"You're out of your league here Crow, it's too dangerous." Yusei told him.

"Wait I think we should see what he's got." Chara suggested.

"You don't have time." Mina told him.

"But if we're not strong enough we can kiss Earth bye. I don't like dragging him into this as much as you guys but we need all the help we can get if we have to win." Chara pointed out.

"Chara..." Yusei started before sighing. "Alright, you and Luna are the only ones who've dueled against them."

Chara nodded at that. "Okay. We should better hurry, and get our decks ready, and then we'll make our move."

"Alright." Luna nodded.

With that they walked inside before Chara paused noticing something on the ground as he knelled to take a closer look.

"Huh?" Leo asked seeing that. "Chara?"

Chara picked up what seems like a Deck Box as he took a look at a card inside, "A Ritual Deck?"

Leo's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Chara showed him the card. Leo looked at it. It was like Chara said. A Ritual Monster. Leo nodded giving it back. "Are you going to use it against Crow?"

"No. And I didn't say we're dueling Crow." Chara told him.

"I thought you said we needed to see what he had." Leo admitted before frowning. "I just want to make sure we're ready Chara. If you hadn't fought back before..."

"It's alright Leo. I'll not make that mistake again." Chara smiled.

Leo nodded before frowning. "Before this the hardest duel I had was against Akiza... to be honest, I'm really scared any one of us could lose."

"I'm scared heckless at that. But you know what's more terrifying then losing to a Dark Signer?" Chara asked him.

"I can think of a few things." Leo admitted before closing his eyes. "But scared or not we have to duel them and we have to win, right?"

"Yeah." Chara nodded as they walked in, "Luna?"

She was looking at her deck only to jump slightly hearing him as some of her cards fell to the floor.

"Oh! Sorry Luna." Chara said surprised as he started to pick up her cards.

"It's ok." Luna mentioned.

He soon handed her cards to her. She smiled taking them. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Chara smiled.

"Chara... we can win right?" Luna asked nervously.

"Yeah. But Luna there's something I need you to know." Chara told her.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"In case if... I lose to Mom, or something happens during my duel with her I need you to know something." Chara told her placing a hand on her cheek, "Always remember that even though that I might be killed, I am still with you... Here."

He placed a hand on her chest as he said that. Luna's eyes widened before she hugged Chara tightly. "Never say that!"

Chara hugged her back. He felt her tearing up. "I don't want to lose you."

"I know. And I know I said that we can win... But in case I'm wrong, and I am unlucky, I want you to promise to remember I am always with you." Chara told her.

Luna was shaking and crying but he felt her nod.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Wow Chara, sweet but that may not have been the best time to suggest you could die.**

**bopdog111: But he did gave her advice in-case he is unlucky. Karma can strike at terrible times.**

**Ulrich362: True, and with a second Earthbound Immortal Frisk's become that much more dangerous.**

**bopdog111: Can Chara take down both Sairentoenjeru, and Yokubō Tora?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see what happens. See you in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: No... no way, mom you can't be... Everything's fading...**


	26. Battle against 2 Immortals!

**Ulrich362: Well, it's finally time.**

**bopdog111: Chara is gonna free his mom.**

**Ulrich362: Well, try to free her at least. She's in possession of two Earthbound Immortals after all.**

**bopdog111: And Leo still has to handle Roman.**

**Ulrich362: One thing at a time Bopdog, Roman's waiting at the old ener-D reactor remember? Of course, no time like the present. enjoy the chapter.**

**Discl****aimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Luna was still holding Chara when Yusei, Jack, and Akiza walked into the room.

"Are you ready?" Yusei asked him.

Chara nodded at that.

"Alright, if you win your match head to the towers." Jack told him.

They nodded as they got set as Leo got on Chara with him on his Duel Runner. Luna meanwhile got in a Sector Security car with Trudge and Mina but looked nervous as they all left.

Chara told Leo, "In case anything pops up while we make our approach be my eyes, and ears at the back okay?"

"Got it." Leo nodded.

Chara checked his Runner's radar around for the generator, "Okay while I handle Mom you can take my Runner for the rest of the way. It's set on autopilot so you don't need to worry about crashing but in case things get rowdy set it to manual."

"Huh, wait but I can't ride your Duel Runner!" Leo panicked. "I mean... what if something happens?"

"You can conduct Mettaton from the Runner for him to control it." Chara answered, "That was there in case some controls I have are jammed but in this distance only for a short time."

Leo looked nervous but nodded. "Ok. I just, well after what you said before it's a little bit intimidating."

"Trust me I felt the same before I tested the Ebbot Rider." Chara told him.

Leo nodded as they rode towards the generator only to pause. "Chara... are you sure you can win?"

"Yeah I can." Chara answered, "Is it because of what I told Luna?"

"Yeah." Leo nodded after a few seconds only to pause. "Huh?"

Chara looked to see. What looked like a frog was chasing them.

"Huh?" Chara asked seeing it before stopping.

Suddenly flies appeared and struck the Ebott Rider as they realized it was one of Frisk's monsters.

"Ah crap! Leo cover your eyes!" Chara said going into his Deck.

Leo nodded covering his eyes. Chara raise a card, "Take care of them!"

A bright light appeared as a silhouette of a blue warrior appeared before it stabbed it's sword in the ground where the monsters were dropped in the holes as it vanished. Moments later they arrived at a small rundown building.

"This might be where Mom is. Leo take the Runner, and get to the main chamber. And whatever you do DON'T let the Ebott Rider get damaged." Chara told him.

Leo flinched at that before nodding and taking a nervous breath before holding on for dear life as the auto pilot kicked in sending him racing to the reactor.

Chara stared on before taking a deep breath, and walked in, "Mom?"

The room was empty except for a large generator with a single beeping red light.

"What? Where...?" Chara asked looking around.

"Looking for me you brat?"

Chara turned.

Frisk was outside with a cold smirk.

"Mom." Chara said turning his body to her.

"Did you come alone, or is the girl coming to join us?" Frisk questioned.

"Luna is facing Devack as we speak." Chara answered.

"Then it's just you and me, any last words?" Frisk asked.

"Where's Sora, and Claire?" Chara asked her.

Frisk's expression darkened. "Why would I put them in the middle of a Shadow Duel?"

"I am not saying to do that." Chara told her, "I want to know if their okay, and safe."

"I won't let anyone hurt my children, as for you however." Frisk stated activating her Duel Disc. "I'll kill you with my own hands."

"Fine. I'll free you from both the Immortals that took over you."

Chara raise his arm as his Duel Disk activated ready to start.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Figure 0.9 by Linkin Park)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Frisk: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew her card and smirked._ 'Perfect.'_ "I'll start by setting a monster and playing two cards facedown."

Chara 1st Turn:

"I'm up." Chara said drawing as he looked, "Okay first I'll activate Cost Down!"

* * *

_Cost Down_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

"By discarding a card, I can reduce the level of all monsters in my hand by 2." Chara said discarding a card.

"Starting with one of your more powerful Venjix cards then?" Frisk inquired. "It won't help you."

"Well here's Venjix General Kilobyte." Chara said as the black robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix General Kilobyte_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a "Venjix" monster is destroyed by an effect: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position. If you summon this card by that effect, you can target 1 "Venjix" monster in your graveyard, Special Summon that target, and if you do reduce it's level by 1._

* * *

_Kilobyte: **(LV: 5 - 2 = 3)**_

Frisk just watched calmly.

"3 face-downs. Your turn." Chara ended.

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Frisk: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

"I set one more monster and that's all." Frisk finished.

_Kilobyte:** (LV: 3 + 2 = 5)**_

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew, "Okay I summon Grinder!"

The ionic foot soldier of the Venjix appeared.

* * *

_Grinder_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_(This card is always treated as a "Venjix" monster.)_  
_This card counts as two Monsters for the Tribute Summon of a "Venjix" Monster._

* * *

"Lord Venjix already?" Frisk inquired.

"Now I tune Kilobyte with Grinder!" Chara called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 5 + 3 = 8)**

"Master of the Machines salvage the world with your amazing intellect! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8, Lord Venjix!"

Venjix appeared readying his sword.

* * *

_Lord Venjix_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner Machine-Type Monsters_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. When this card is Synchro Summoned: Draw 2 cards, and reveal them. For each "Venjix" monster you reveal send them to the GY, and if you do monsters your opponent controls loses 800 ATK. If you do not draw a "Venjix" monster: Shuffle that card back to your deck._

* * *

"Trap card open, Holactie's Law!" Frisk stated.

* * *

_Holactie's Law_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster is Special Summoned, negate its effects and gain LP equal to its original ATK. The activation and effect of this card cannot be negated and your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card._

* * *

**_"Grr..."_** Lord Venjix grunted kneeling.

"Venjix?" Chara asked surprised.

"My trap negates your monster's special abilities and I gain life points equal to his attack points. You think I wouldn't have prepared for this duel Chara?" Frisk asked with a cold smirk. "I know your deck inside and out, and I know every single move you'll try."

**(Frisk: 6600)**

Chara grunted at that, "That doesn't exclude it from attacking! Venjix attack one of her face-downs!"

The monster flipped to reveal Mettaton.

* * *

_Mettaton_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1700_

_When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon one "Mettaton EX" from your Hand or Deck._

* * *

Mettaton shattered as Chara grunted,_ 'Mettaton EX comes out now.'_

As if in response to Chara's thought Mettaton's more humanoid form appeared.

* * *

_Mettaton EX_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1700_

_If this card is Special Summoned, target one monster card in your Graveyard. Banish that monster, and this card gains ATK equal to its ATK._

* * *

"I'll obviously target the original Mettaton." Frisk smirked as Mettaton EX grew in strength.

_Mettaton EX: **(ATK: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

"Turn end." Chara ended.

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Frisk: 6600**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

"I activate the field spell Snowdin." Frisk stated.

* * *

_Snowdin_

_Field Spell Card_

_The turn player can Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from their hand, if they control no monsters._

* * *

Chara looked around un-eased.

"Now then, you should know what's coming next Chara." Frisk smirked. "I sacrifice Mettaton EX and my facedown monster."

The two flew up to the stone heart as the roof to the building was blown off.

"Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Sairentoenjeru!"

* * *

_Earthbound Immortal Sairentoenjeru_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 3000_

_While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. You can Special Summon this card by paying 1000 life points and banishing two DARK Monsters from your deck. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn if your opponent declares an attack banish one DARK Monster from your deck, negate that attack._

* * *

Chara looked up at it.

Frisk smirked. "This time you'll die."

"We'll see, Earthbound Immortal Sairentoenjeru attack Chara directly!" Frisk called.

The monster readied a blast.

"I was ready for it this time! I activate the effect of Venjix Turret in my hand!" Chara called as the robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Turret_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_When your opponent declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do negate the attack._

* * *

The attack stopped as Frisk smirked. "I end my turn."

Chara 3rd Turn:

"My move!" Chara said drawing.

Frisk watched calmly.

"And I summon Venjix Attack Bot - Textile!" Chara called as the rapier robot appeared.

* * *

_Venjix Attack Bot - Textile_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1400_

_You can tribute 1 monster: 1 Monster your opponent controls loses ATK equal to the ATK of the tributed monster's until the end phase. You can only use this effect once per turn._

* * *

Frisk frowned seeing the monster.

"And now I activate Textile's ability! By sacrificing himself your Immortal loses attack points equal to his until the end of this turn!" Chara told her.

_Earthbound Immortal Sairentoenjeru: **(ATK: 2700 - 1200 = 1500)**_

"And now Lord Venjix strike at Earthbound Immortal Sairentoenjeru!" Chara called.

"Clever idea, but Earthbound Immortals can't be attacked." Frisk revealed.

"Grr no sweat. Because since Sairentoenjeru can't be attacked it gives a clear road to strike you directly!" Chara called as Venjix charged at Frisk.

Frisk grunted in pain from the attack. "Looks like those points earlier paid off."

**(Frisk: 4000)**

"Your turn." Chara ended.

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Frisk: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew her card only to pause. "I activate Graceful Charity."

* * *

_Graceful Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

She drew 3 cards, and looked over. Eventually she nodded discarding two cards before smiling. "I activate a very rare spell card, Anger of the Immortals."

* * *

_Anger of the Immortals_

_Normal Spell Card_

_(Effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Anger?" Chara asked at that.

"Yes, by sending one monster in my deck to the graveyard and cutting my Earthbound Immortal's attack points in half, the restriction limiting me to just one is removed and since I have five monsters in my graveyard Chara you know what's next." Frisk smirked.

_Earthbound Immortal Sairentoenjeru: **(ATK: (1500 + 1200)/2 = 1350)**_

Hearing that Chara tensed as another Stone Heart appeared in the sky appeared just as Luna, Mina, and Trudge had arrived.

"Someone wants revenge Chara, come forth Earthbound Immortal Yokubō Tora!" Frisk declared.

* * *

_Earthbound Immortal Yokubō Tora_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. You can Special Summon this card if you have more than 5 monsters in your GY, and you control no monsters. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on your opponent's field, this card's level becomes that target's level until the end phase. During the End Phase: If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, Special Summon this card from your GY, but it cannot attack during your next turn._

* * *

Chara's tiger Immortal appeared as Chara grunted staring at the two Immortals.

"Lucky for you my trap weakened Sairentoenjeru's attack points, but my two Earthbound Immortals still can take a rather large bite out of your life points, attack him directly!" Frisk called.

The two attacked Chara as he cried out. **(Chara: 0050)**

"Now, before I end my turn I need to thank you Chara." Frisk stated.

"T-Thank me?" Chara grunted looking up at her.

"That's right." Frisk smirked before glancing to the side and noticing Luna and the others. "I activate Earthbound Immortal Yokubō Tora's special ability, targeting your Venjix Turret."

Yokubō Tora's eyes glowed as Turret was wrapped in a black aura.

_Yokubō Tora: **(LV: 10 - 8 = 2)**_

"Now, level two Earthbound Immortal Yokubō Tora tune with level ten Earthbound Immortal Sairentoenjeru!" Frisk called.

"W-What?" Chara asked shocked as Yokubō Tora turned to 2 rings as Sairentoenjeru stayed as it turned to 10 stars.

**(LV: 2 + 10 = 12)**

"Two servants of the Netherworld under the divine power of a goddess here and now unite and embrace a new form destined to end the lives of the Signers!" Frisk called. "I Synchro Summon, Earthbound Deity Shinseina Raion!"

At that a golden glowing lion with white lines but pitch black eyes appeared above Frisk as all of Chara's cards shattered.

* * *

_Earthbound Deity Shinseina Raion_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 5000_

_DEF: 5000_

_1 "Earthbound Immortal" Tuner monster + 1 __"Earthbound Immortal" __non-tuner monster  
__This card must be Synchro Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. When this card is summoned successfully destroy all cards your opponent controls. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated: ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● You can target one "Earthbound Immortal" on your side of the field or in your graveyard, this card gains that monster's effects until the end phase. You can only use this effect once per duel._

* * *

"W-What the...?" Chara asked looking around.

"My Earthbound Deity destroys all your cards when I summon her. Then during the end phase Yokubō Tora returns." Frisk smirked. "You'd best say your goodbyes to the Signer girl, you won't survive another round."

The Immortal Tiger appeared as Chara grunted,_ 'Darn it...'_

"This is bad!" Mina cried.

"Chara!" Luna cried in horror.

Chara 4th Turn:

Chara got up breathing as he stared at the two monsters Frisk has.

_'This is nuts... All I have left is my secret weapon... I need to call him out!'_ Chara thought, "I... DRAW!"

He drew as he looked before saying, "Mom? You said you know my Deck in, and our before?"

"Of course, we built it together after all." Frisk confirmed.

"Well you didn't know about this! I activate the effect of Gallatin, the Royal Paladin's effect in the graveyard!" Chara called.

"The what?" Frisk questioned.

"Banishing this card while I don't have any monsters, I can add one of the two cards. Either a spell or a monster, and my choice is Spell." Chara said adding the card, "And I activate it! The Legion of the Royal Paladins Ritual Spell Card!"

* * *

_Legion of the Royal Paladins_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster. You can also tribute monsters who's levels equal or exceed the level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to summon. If you don't control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, you can also banish Synchro Monsters from your GY. If you Synchro Summon a monster while this card is in your GY, and you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster: Add this card to your hand from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Legion of the Royal Paladins" per turn._

* * *

Frisk's eyes widened in disbelief. "A Ritual?"

"Ritual? He is using that Deck fattening method?" Trudge asked in shock.

"To Ritual Summon, I have to sacrifice monsters who's level equals or exceeds the monster I'm summoning. But if I don't control a Royal Paladin, I can also banish Synchro Monsters!" Chara told her.

"Lord Venjix." Frisk scowled.

"I banish Lord Venjix!" Chara called as the monster vanished as a blue circle appeared.

"Arise, my avatar, brave sword and defender of the weak! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Arise, Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin!"

At that what appeared was the same warrior that Chara used a while ago having blue, and white armor with a crest, and having a steel sword.

"Chara... who is that?" Luna asked in shock.

Blaster Blade then looked up at the two.

* * *

_Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Frisk frowned. "It won't help."

"Blaster Blade's ability activates! When it's Ritual Summoned by using a Synchro Monster, 1 monster on your field is banished!" Chara called.

Frisk's eyes widened.

"So say goodbye to Yokubō Tora!" Chara called as Blaster Blade stabbed the ground where a ditch formed under Yokubō Tora.

The Earthbound Immortal fell into the ditch and vanished.

"In addition Blaster Blade gains 100 attack points for each of that monster's level." Chara added.

_Blaster Blade:** (ATK: 2400 + (100 * 10) = 3400)**_

"Earthbound Deity Shinseina Raion is still more powerful." Frisk pointed out.

"Not for long! Blaster Blade can banish a monster from the graveyard, and by doing so it gains attack points equal to what that monster has! Kilobyte has 2100! So that's 2100 more points for Blaster Blade!" Chara called as Blaster Blade powered up. **(ATK: 3400 + 2100 = 5500)**

Frisk's eyes widened in shock.

"And finally Venjix Overide's effects in the graveyard! By banishing it when a monster destroys your monster you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Chara finished.

Frisk's eyes widened in fear.

"Here is your freedom Mom! Blaster Blade attack Earthbound Deity Shinseina Raion!" Chara called.

Suddenly Frisk's eyes narrowed. "You think you've won, you're wrong! I activate Shinseina Raion's ability, once per duel by targeting an Earthbound Immortal on my field or in my graveyard such as Sairentoenjeru Shinseina Raion gains her abilities this turn, including the ability to negate an attack by banishing a Dark Monster from my deck. I banish Sans the Skeleton!"

"Venjix Overide's other ability! Once a turn when I use it's effect if the monster isn't a Venjix, I can negate the activation of that effect!" Chara called.

"What? No!" Frisk cried in horror.

"Blaster Blade show her what ya got!" Chara called as Blaster Blade charged at the Synchro before slashing it where it yowled before exploding.

Frisk tried to brace herself but the explosion combined with Chara's trap overpowered her as she was sent flying back where she crashed to the ground and flipped over onto her stomach.

* * *

**Chara: 0050**

**Frisk: 0000**

**Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

Chara yelled but was inaudioable as he ran to help her. Frisk had tears running down her face.

"Mom." Chara said wiping her tears, "It's over. Your free."

"I just... all I..." Frisk choked out weakly. "My babies... my sweet sweet babies. I'm so sorry."

With that Frisk crumbled into dust and vanished as a loud beeping started.

"N-No... Mom, don't go!" Chara cried seeing that as he placed his hands at the ground where she was, "Please! PLEASE! NO!"

Luna ran to him and embraced him.

"Luna..." He sobbed embracing her back.

Luna didn't say anything but just held him close. He continued crying in her arms before widening his eyes, "Wait! Sora, Claire!"

"They... the Dark Signers still have them." Luna whispered nervously.

Chara at that punched the ground ignoring the pain. Luna looked down sadly at that.

"A-Am... Am I too stupid to know I can help them?" Chara asked.

"No, you're not." Luna answered.

He then sniffed.

"It'll be ok, somehow. I promise." Luna whispered.

He hugged her tight.

"Come on, we should head to the others." Trudge mentioned.

They nodded as Chara was looking down before Luna noticed that blood is on his hand from when he punched the ground. She frowned before pausing and taking his hand before closing her eyes.

"Luna?" Chara asked.

She kept her eyes closed for a few seconds only to open them and frown when Chara's hand was still bleeding.

"Oh." Chara said seeing that before pulling from his pocket was a hankerchief, and wrapped it around his hand.

"I... thought I could heal you like Toriel did the first time you dueled Jack." Luna admitted.

"Healing magic is really complicated." Chara told her.

"I know... and I can't even use magic I just... I don't want you to be hurt." Luna admitted.

"Thanks for your concern." Chara smiled kissing her, "Come on. We better check on Leo."

Luna nodded as the two of them got back into the car where Mina and Trudge were waiting.

* * *

**bopdog111: Chara beat Frisk but karma struck again.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately so, and the worst part is Sora and Claire are still in the clutches of the Dark Signers.**

**bopdog111: If Leo can beat Roman can they be freed?**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately I doubt it, there are more Dark Signers than just Roman.**

**bopdog111: Hopefully it can be something.**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to see what happens. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: What happened with Devack? Wait, that's who Roman is... but that would mean...**


	27. Against Devack, and Roman!

**b****opdog111: We're here again guys.**

**Ulrich362: True, For one of the harder Dark Signer battles.**

**bopdog111: And it's something Leo had to get by.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. So let's see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"So you two want to head to the reactor right?" Trudge asked.

"Yes... We need to see what Leo is up too." Chara told him.

"He'll be ok... right Chara?" Luna asked nervously.

"I know he will." Chara answered.

Luna smiled at that.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me did that Dark Signer you dueled say anything helpful?" Trudge inquired.

Chara looked down at that.

Luna thinks about it, "Well..."

Chara gently took her hand and smiled.

"Well he did say that the King of the Netherworld is emerging soon." Luna recalled.

"The King of the Netherworld?" Mina asked as Chara trembled.

"He's what were trying to stop." Chara answered.

"Chara?" Luna asked noticing he looked a bit frightened.

"I... I remember feeling something before. We're trying to stop him but... if we don't win the duels in time I don't know if we can." Chara admitted.

Luna patted his back. Suddenly Chara looked down and started tearing up. Luna took his hand when she say that.

"What... what if they hurt them?" Chara asked weakly.

"It'll be okay." Luna told him.

Chara nodded before closing his eyes. "We need to be careful I..."

Suddenly Chara froze. Luna kissed him. He didn't respond for a few seconds before shaking his head in confusion. "Luna... how did you beat Devack?"

Luna at that started to tell him.

* * *

_Luna was in front of Devack who smirked, "I'll take Ancient Fairy Dragon back in my command."_

_"... I will stop you.." Luna whispered to him._

_"Is that so? Then by all means come, and stop me!" Devack told her readying himself._

_"DUEL/D...duel!"_

* * *

_**(Dueling Theme: Never Back Down by Nine Lashes)**_

_**Luna: 4000**_

_**Devack: 4000**_

_**Let the duel begin!**_

* * *

_Devack 1st Turn:_

_"I'll take the first move little girl and I'll start by setting one monster in defense mode and playing two cards facedown." Devack stated. "That ends my turn."_

_Luna 1st Turn:_

_Luna fearfully drew looking over._

_Luna said, "Uh... I summon a face-down monster."_

_A defensive monster appeared._

_Devack just smirked seeing that._

_"I set a card... I end my turn." Luna ended nervously._

* * *

_**Luna: 4000**_

_**Devack: 4000**_

* * *

_Devack 2nd Turn:_

_Devack 2nd Turn:_

_"I summon Berserk Gorilla, and then I activate the field spell Closed Forest." Devack smirked._

* * *

_Berserk Gorilla_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is in face-up Defense Position, destroy this card. This card must attack if able._

* * *

_Closed Forest_

_Field Spell Card_

_All Beast-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard. Field Spell Cards cannot be activated. Field Spell Cards cannot be activated during the turn this card is destroyed._

* * *

_"Now I'll attack your facedown monster."_

_The Gorilla charged before it smacked down against the poor Spirit of the Harp who's defense points are equal to Berserk Gorilla's._

* * *

_Spirit of the Harp_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_A spirit that soothes the soul with the music of its heavenly harp._

* * *

_Devack frowned seeing that. "You've bought yourself one turn. I end my move."_

_Luna 2nd Turn:_

_Luna drew looking over before saying, "I... Summon Fairy Archer in defense mode."_

_An archer appeared knelling._

* * *

_Fairy Archer_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 600_

_During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn._

* * *

_"What good will that do you?" Devack questioned._

_"Now... I play Fairy Archer's ability." Luna continued as Fairy Archer shot two arrows._

_Devack winced as they hit him._

_**(Devack: 3200)**_

_"You'll regret that move."_

_Luna nodded before saying nervously, "Y-Your turn."_

* * *

_**Luna: 4000**_

_**Devack: 3200**_

* * *

_Devack 3rd Turn:_

_Devack drew his card and smirked. "I send my Ancient One of the Deep Forest to the graveyard in order to summon my Egotistical Ape in attack mode, and since I sent a level six Beast this tuner increases by six levels making him a level 11 monster."_

_A dark ape appeared as he yowled. **(LV: 5 + 6 = 11)**_

* * *

_Egotistical Ape_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 Beast-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned this way, you can activate 1 of these effects: ● Increase the Level of this card by the Level of the Beast-Type monster. ● Decrease the Level of this card by the Level of the Beast-Type monster._

* * *

_"Not quite, Egotistical Ape is not a Dark Tuner." Devack revealed. "However the spell Dark Wave turns his level from 11 to negative 11 which means I can now tune him with my Berserk Gorilla!"_

* * *

_Dark Wave_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 face-up non-Tuner monster that you control. If that monster is used this turn as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of a Dark Synchro Monster, treat its level as a negative number._

* * *

_The ape turned to 11 stars as they entered Berserk Gorilla who yowled in pain as the stars collided making 7 black stars._

_**(LV: 11 - 4 = -7)**_

_"The one born from the darkness, become the supreme ruler who shall lead all of creation into the negative world! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Zeman the Ape King!" Devack chanted._

_A royalty dark gorilla looking menacing appeared as Luna stared at it amazed._

* * *

_Zeman the Ape King_

_Earth Type_

_Level -7_

_Beast/Dark Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner_

_In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

_If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can send 1 monster from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard to negate that attack._

* * *

_"Now thanks to my Closed Forest field spell he gains 100 attack points for every Beast and Beast-Warrior in my graveyard for a total of 300 more attack points." Devack stated._

_Zeman the Ape King:** (ATK: 2500 + (100 * 3) = 2800)**_

_"Then I reveal my facedown cards Roaring Earth, and Axe of Despair! This not only gives Zeman 1000 more attack points, but he can deal damage even if your monster is hiding in defense mode. Destroy Fairy Archer!"_

* * *

_Roaring Earth_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a Beast-Type monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If you inflict battle damage to your opponent with this effect: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses 500 ATK and DEF. (This remains even if this card leaves the field.)_

* * *

_Axe of Despair_

_Equip Spell Card_

_(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

_The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck._

* * *

_Zeman the Ape King:** (ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

_Luna quickly called, "I-I play my face-down!"_

_"Not quite, when Zeman attacks your spell and trap cards can't activate." Devack revealed._

_Luna looked shocked as Fairy Archer shattered as she cried out. **(Luna: 0800)**_

_"That ends my turn." Devack stated calmly._

_Luna trembled as Spirit of the Harp stood in front of her._

_Luna 3rd Turn:_

_Luna now with a new vigor nodded before drawing no longer afraid as she said, "Okay I'll summon Sunny Pixie!"_

_A new fairy appeared giggling._

* * *

_Sunny Pixie_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT Synchro Monster: Gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

_"That's your secret weapon?" Devack questioned._

_"Well now I activate the spell, Monster Reborn." Luna added._

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

_"I summon a monster from the graveyard. And the monster I pick is Fairy Archer!"_

_The archer appeared._

_"Next I use Fairy Archer's ability! You take 400 points of damage for every LIGHT Monster on my field!" Luna called as Fairy Archer fired 3 arrows._

_Devack winced from the arrows._

_**(Devack: 2000)**_

_"Then I activate Star Changer!" Luna called. "This lowers Spirit of the Harp from a level 4 to a level 3!"_

* * *

_Star Changer_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
_● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

_Spirit of the Harp: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

_"Level 1 Little Pixie tunes level 3 Spirit of the Harp, and level 3 Fairy Archer!" Luna called as Sunny Pixie turned to 1 ring while Spirit of the Harp, and Fairy Archer together formed to 6 stars._

_**(LV: 1 + 3 + 3 = 7)**_

_"Synchro Summoning now?" Devack questioned._

_"I Synchro Summon, Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Luna called as a angelic dragon with a golden crest appeared with 2100 attack points._

* * *

_Ancient Sacred Wyvern_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 2100  
_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_While your LP are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. While your LP are lower than your opponent's, this card loses ATK equal to the difference. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card._

* * *

_Suddenly it roared in pain._

_Ancient Sacred Wyvern: **(ATK: 2100 + (800 - 2000) = 900)**_

_"When I have less Life Points it's attack points lower equal to the difference." Luna explained. "But since Sunny Pixie is used for a Synchro Summon I regain 1000 Life Points!" **(Luna: 1800)**_

_Ancient Sacred Wyvern:** (ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**_

_"Even with an additional 1000 life points your monster is still far too weak to help you." Devack smirked._

_"Well now I activate the Spell Card, Half Seize." Luna said._

* * *

_Half Seize_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points._

* * *

_"This halves Zeman's points, and I recover points equal to how much he lost!"_

_Devack's eyes widened in horror hearing that._

_Zeman the Ape King:** (ATK: 3800/2 = 1900)**_

_**(Luna: 3700)**_

_Ancient Sacred Wyvern:** (ATK: 1900 + 1900 = 3800)**_

_"I'll still have 100 life points." Devack pointed out._

_"Ancient Sacred Wyvern attack Zeman the Ape King!" Luna called as her Synchro attacked Zeman._

_Devack stared at her before glancing at his hand. "You brat, you'll pay for this! I use Zeman the Ape King's special ability to send a monster to the graveyard and negate your attack!"_

_Zeman's eyes glowed as Sacred Wyvern's attack was nulified, and Luna's eyes widen._

_"Anything else?" Devack asked angrily._

_"That's it." Luna answered._

* * *

_**Luna: 3700**_

_**Devack: 2000**_

* * *

_Devack 4th Turn:_

_Devack drew his card only to frown. "I set this and switch Zeman into defense mode to end my turn."_

_Luna 4th Turn:_

_Luna drew, and said "Attack Zeman!"_

_Sacred Wyvern fired a blast. Devack's monster shattered._

_"This duel is far from over, and I still have my monster in defense mode I placed at the beginning of our duel." Devack mentioned._

_"I end with a face-down." Luna ended._

* * *

_**Luna: 3700**_

_**Devack: 2000**_

* * *

_Devack 5th Turn:_

_Devack drew his card and smirked. "I activate the spell Earthbound Revival Sacrifice! This spell sacrifices one monster on both sides of the field to revive an Earthbound Immortal from my graveyard!"_

* * *

_Earthbound Revival Sacrifice_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Both players tribute 1 monster on their fields: Then you can Special Summon 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster from your graveyard. That monster has it's effects negated._

* * *

_Luna widen her eyes as Sacerd Wyvern shattered._

_"Now, come forth Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" Devack called as the stone heart appeared. "Your precious Duel Spirits will fuel the creature that will send you to the Netherworld!"_

_Suddenly the stone heart exploded into a massive monkey with yellow markings along its body._

* * *

_Earthbound Immortal Cusillu_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Beast_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this face-up card you control would be destroyed by battle, you can Tribute 1 other monster you control instead, and halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

_Cusillu: **(ATK: 2800 + (100 * 5) = 3300)**_

_"Next I play my facedown card Wild Nature's Release to increase my Earthbound Immortal's attack points by his defense points." Devack declared._

* * *

_Wild Nature's Release_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its current DEF until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy it._

* * *

_Cusillu: **(ATK: 3300 + 2400 = 5700)**_

_Luna looked really shocked seeing this._

_"Now, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu end this duel!" Devack declared. 'It's fortunate she used all her resources on that Synchro Monster, Earthbound Revival Sacrifice negates Cusillu's abilities.'_

_Luna called, "F-Face-down open!"_

_"What?" Devack questioned._

_"Twinkle Wall!" Luna called._

* * *

_Twinkle Wall_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack. Then, take damage equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the End Phase._

* * *

_"I take damage equal to half of the attack, and it's negated!" Luna called._

_Devack's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, but if you only takes half damage then that means..."_

_**(Luna: 0850)**_

_Luna breathed in relief._

_"This is impossible!" Devack cried as his turn ended and Wild Nature's Release destroyed Cusillu._

_Luna 5th Turn:_

_Luna drew as she looked. Devack stepped back fearfully._

_"I actually the spell Wishes Synchro!" Luna called._

* * *

_Wishes Synchro_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, and if you do Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck that is the same Attribute, and Level as the banished monster's._

* * *

_"With it I banish 1 Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in order to summon 1 Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck as long as it's level, and Attribute is the same as the banished monster's!"_

_Luna closed her eyes as she started to glow chanting, "The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"_

_At that what rose was Ancient Fairy Dragon roaring._

* * *

_Ancient Fairy Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell Card. If you do, gain 1000 Life Points, and you can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_"No, that's impossible!" Devack cried in horror._

_Ancient Fairy then said to Luna,** "Luna it is time for this Dark Signer to be defeated!"**_

_"Ancient Fairy Dragon, Eternal Sunshine!" Luna called._

_Ancient Fairy Dragon charged a ray of light before roaring firing it at Devack who screamed getting hit._

* * *

_**Luna: 0850**_

_**Devack: 0000**_

_**Luna wins the duel!**_

* * *

_Devack glared at Luna before slowly walking towards her. "If I'm to die I'm taking you with me!"_

_Luna looked scared hearing that as she stepped. Devack took another step before crumbling into dust and disappearing._

* * *

She finished telling him. Chara's eyes widened slightly before he embraced her. "You're incredible."

She blushed before hugging him back.

"Look alive you two, the reactor is straight ahead and your runner is abandoned." Trudge pointed out.

They looked to see. Just like Trudge said Chara's Duel Runner was nearby but Leo was nowhere to be seen. Exiting the car Chara checked over the Ebott Rider. It was undamaged.

"Okay." Chara nodded, "Where's Leo? If the Duel Runner isn't damaged then he must've went on his own."

That's when he noticed a few green hairs on the Ebott Rider, almost as though Leo had been dragged from it.

"Ah crud..." Chara grunted.

"Chara?" Luna asked nervously.

"Leo might've been taken." Chara told her.

Luna's eyes widened in horror. "What?"

"Look here." Chara said showing her the hair.

"What do we do?" Luna asked nervously.

"Climb on." Chara said hopping on.

Luna nodded getting on the runner with him only for them to notice stairs leading down into the reactor.

"Well... There goes using this." Chara said getting off.

Luna did the same before nervously taking Chara's hand as they walked down to the reactor. They were careful making sure not to fall. Eventually they saw Leo only he looked a bit dazed and Roman was standing on the other side of a bridge.

"Leo?" Chara asked surprised.

Leo turned. "Chara, and Luna?"

"You okay?" Chara asked him.

"He is for now." Roman stated. "However that may very well change in the near future, due to your own actions Chara Nash Princeton."

Chara turned to him, "What did you do to him?"

"I simply brought him here for our duel. However, an additional Sigher and a Dark Signer restored of their own will? Destiny is changing and that is something I cannot allow." Roman told him.

"Leo be careful." Luna told her brother.

"I'll be alright." Leo mentioned.

"Then unless we're waiting for more guests our duel can begin." Roman smirked as his arm was revealed to be artificial as a Duel Disc formed on it.

Leo at that got ready himself.

"Let's Duel!" Roman and Leo called together as their marks and Luna and Chara's marks started to glow.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Figure 0.9 by Lickin Park)**

**Leo: 4000**

**Roman: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo started, "Okay first off I'll place 3 cards down, and summon Morphtronic Boarden!"

The skateboard robot appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Boarden_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1800_

_● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly._  
_● While in Defense Position: Other "Morphtronic" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Roman simply nodded seeing the monster seconds before Chara froze again only to blink and just shake his head as though confused before he heard a sound that made his heart sink... babies crying.

"Sora? Claire!?" Chara cried looking around.

That's when he noticed they were sitting behind Roman crying.

"Give them back!" Chara yelled.

"Oh, and why should I let the man who murdered their mother anywhere near them?" Roman questioned.

"I didn't..." Chara said looking down.

"Call it whatever you want, but it was because of your actions Frisk Princeton perished today." Roman reminded him before turning to Leo. "And as for you, is that all?"

"My turn is over." Leo told him.

Roman 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move and I'll begin by activating my field spell Spider Web!" Roman called.

* * *

_Spider Web_

_Field Spell Card_

_If a monster declares an attack, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. It cannot change its battle position until the End Phase of its controller's next turn, while this card remains on the field._

* * *

"After that I'll set one monster and place three cards facedown to end my turn."

"That's it?" Luna asked.

* * *

**Leo: 4000**

**Roman: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew looking over.

Roman was just watching calmly.

"Okay I'll summon Morphtronic Scopen!" Leo called.

At Microscope appeared as it morphed.

* * *

_Morphtronic Scopen_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1400_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
_● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"And now while his in attack mode, I can summon a level 4 or lower Morphtronic from my hand!" Leo called as he called, "So I summon Morphtronic Boarden!"

A radio appeared before morphing.

* * *

_Morpthronic Radion_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 900_

_● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK.  
● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

Roman watched calmly.

"While Radion is in attack mode all Morphtronics on my field gain 800 points!" Leo called.

_Radion: **(ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800)**_

_Boarden:** (ATK: 500 + 800 = 1300)**_

_Scopen: **(ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)**_

"An impressive move." Roman admitted.

"And now while Boarden is in attack mode my Morphtronics can land direct assaults!" Leo called.

"Direct attacks!" Roman cried in shock.

"Go Boarden, Radion, Scopen!" Leo called.

Roman could only watch in disbelief as the three monsters all struck him.

* * *

**Leo: 4000**

**Roman: 0000**

**Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

Leo blinked in shock, "That... Was a bit easier..."

Chara just stared in disbelief. "That... Wow."

That was when he called, "Now give me back my brother, and sister!"

Roman didn't say anything and just turned to dust with the exception of his robotic arm.

"Huh?" Chara asked seeing that, "Hey wait... Didn't Goodwin had a arm like that?"

"Wait are you sure?" Leo asked him.

"I don't know." Chara answered, "That doesn't matter though!"

He ran to his siblings saying, "It's okay I'm here you two."

They were absolutely bawling. Chara hugged them, "It's okay. I'm here. Your safe now."

That's when he noticed very faint markings on their arms, tiger markings. They felt when Frisk lost. Chara hugged them close as he walked back to the twins, "We need Mom back."

"Yeah, but how?" Leo asked.

They walked up to where Mina, and Trudge were waiting.

"Huh, is something wrong?" Mina asked.

"Me, Luna, and Leo need to head on. Can you two watch Sora, and Claire for us?" Chara requested.

"What about that Dark Signer?" Trudge asked.

"Already beaten." Leo answered.

They looked shocked.

"So... where to now?" Leo asked.

"We should see how the others do." Chara answered, "Hop on you two."

Chara got on the Ebbot Rider. Luna got on but Leo didn't.

"I don't think your runner can carry all of us." Leo admitted.

"Come on Leo." Chara told him.

"Can it hold all of us?" Leo asked.

"It usually carries up to 3 people." Chara answered.

Leo blinked in confusion before getting on only for Chara to freeze again.

"Chara?" Luna asked.

He blinked before shaking his head. "Sorry, Just a weird feeling. Let's go see Yusei."

They nodded before Chara raced off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, that takes care of two more Dark Signers.**

**bopdog111: What will be next?**

**Ulrich362: Likely Yusei's match with Kalin, though something is bothering Chara... it's a good thing he's already beaten Frisk at least.**

**bopdog111: Where would that lead too?**

**Ulrich362: Who knows, but we'll see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: This is bad, what can Yusei do to beat his old teammate and that Earthbound Immortal? Huh, what's going on with our marks?**


	28. Majestic Prowess! Duel against Misty!

**bopdog111: Well Chara got his mom.**

**Ulrich362: And Leo and Luna won their matches.**

**bopdog111: But Chara is heartbroken about that Frisk is gone again but stays focused.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully things work out, he just needs to be patient for now. And be there to support the other Signers.**

**bopdog111: Let's see what's happening.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Discl****aimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Chara, Leo, and Luna were racing off to where Yusei was supposed to duel Kalin.

"Hey Chara... do you mind if I ask you something?" Leo requested.

With slight tears Chara turned to him.

Leo looked down at that. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Chara asked him.

"It's nothing, we should just make sure Yusei and the others are alright." Leo mentioned.

"Luna can you get your brother to say what he was gonna say?" Chara requested.

Leo sighed. "I don't want to... get your hopes up."

Chara didn't say anything but they both heard him sigh. Leo frowned at that before looking away while Luna tried to comfort him. Then they stopped.

"Chara?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"We're near a battle." Chara said checking his runner's radar seeing two runners are engaged in a Turbo Duel, "I'm gonna try to see which one of us is dueling."

He tries to get a connection. He wasn't able to get a connection but their Signer Marks started to burn.

"Agh!" Chara grunted.

"This is bad, I think he's about to play an Earthbound Immortal you guys." Leo mentioned nervously.

"Who is though?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Chara pointed out before heading towards the duel.

He soon arrived where he sees Yusei was dueling Kalin. When they arrived Kalin noticed first. "Oh, well it looks like your friends are going to get to see me send you to the Netherworld Yusei."

"Ah that's Kalin." Chara said to the twins, "He about got me had I not activated One Day of Peace which is a card that totally ruins his deck since it resolves over his hand being empty."

"Oh I remember, but I also happen to remember that I was one move away from defeating you." Kalin smirked. "So now is as good a time as any to introduce you to the monster that would have ended our little match."

As he said that Kalin drew his card.

**(Yusei's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Kalin's Speed Counters: 6)**

"I sacrifice Infernity Archfiend, and Infernity Necromancer in order to call forth my ultimate monster!"

The two fiends flew into a stone heart.

"Now we can see what his Immortal is about." Chara said staring at it.

"Come forth Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Kalin cried as the stone heart exploded and his Immortal rose from the ground.

* * *

_Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"Strong." Leo said in awe.

"Now, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu attack Yusei directly and finish him off!" Kalin called.

Ccapac Apu readied it's palm as Yusei called, "I activate the trap, Baton of the Hero!"

* * *

_Baton of the Hero_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only during your opponent's turn. During this turn, you select the targets of your opponent's attacks._

* * *

"So now you can only attack Junk Warrior!" Yusei called as Junk Warrior took the attack. **(Yusei: 2400)**

"Fine, but when Ccapac Apu destroys a monster in battle Yusei you take damage equal to that monster's attack points." Kalin revealed.

"Not when I use Burst Synchro Summon!" Yusei called.

* * *

_Burst Synchro Summon_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when you would take damage from an opponent's card effect. The damage you would receive becomes 0. Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck with ATK equal to the amount of damage you would have taken, ignoring its Summoning conditions. That monster's effect(s) is negated._

* * *

"This negates the damage would dealt, and I can summon a Synchro Monster Extra Deck as long as it's attack points are equal to what I could've taken but it can't have it's abilities! Come Stardust Dragon!" Yusei called as his ace appeared roaring.

* * *

_Stardust Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase._

* * *

Kalin frowned seeing that. "You managed to buy yourself one turn, that's it. I end with one facedown card."

Yusei ? Turn:

**(Yusei's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Kalin's Speed Counters: 7)**

"Draw!" Yusei drew.

"That... if Kalin used that against me I would have lost." Chara admitted nervously.

"Good thing he didn't." Leo told him.

"Yeah." Chara nodded uncertainly before turning to the duel. _'Yusei... I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Luna looked concerned.

Yusei, Stardust Dragon won't be able to help you win. I activate the trap card Brilliant Shrine Art, and as long as its in play I can force all of your attacks to head right for Ccapac Apu!" Kalin smirked.

* * *

_Brilliant Shrine Art_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can switch the target to a face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster you control. When an "Earthbound Immortal" monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"A card that gets rid of the Immortal's ability to not be attacked?" Chara asked shocked, "That means Yusei can't attack directly!"

"Yeah, but if Yusei attacks that thing won't its ability activate?" Leo asked. "What is he supposed to do now?"

"I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton!" Yusei called.

* * *

_Speed Spell - Angel Baton_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"With it in play, I can draw 2 cards, and discard one of them!" Yusei said drawing, and discarding a card, "Since I control Stardust Dragon, I can summon Stardust Xiaolong from the graveyard!"

A small dragon appeared.

* * *

_Stardust Xiaolong_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If you control a "Stardust Dragon", you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"I end with a face-down!" Yusei ended.

Kalin ? Turn:

**(Yusei's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Kalin's Speed Counters: 8)**

"So you aren't going to attack me Yusei?" Kalin asked. "Fine, I'll just send you to the Netherworld this turn instead."

"Well you need to get pass my Superior Protector to do that!" Yusei called playing his face-down.

* * *

_Superior Protector_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Equip this card to a monster you control. You take no Battle Damage from battles other than those that involve the equipped monster. During battle between an opponent's attacking monster and the equipped Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, take Battle Damage equal to the difference. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

"That'll help, it can keep Yusei safe." Luna mentioned.

"From direct attacks, or battles with other monsters maybe. Right now Kalin can only deal damage with attacking Stardust Dragon, and the weird thing is that trap allows an opponent's monster to deal piercing damage." Chara told them.

"In that case, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu destroy his Stardust Dragon!" Kalin cried.

Ccapac Apu attacked only for Yusei to say, "I send Superior Protector to the graveyard to defend Stardust!"

The attack struck as Yusei grunt.

"You aren't the only one with a trap card Yusei, I activate Wicked Trample. Now since Ccapac Apu isn't attacking you directly the damage is doubled." Kalin revealed.

* * *

_Wicked Trample_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Double any Battle Damage your opponent would receive, except from direct attacks._

* * *

Yusei grunted from the attack. **(Yusei: 1400) (Yusei's Speed Counters: 5 - 1 = 4)**

"You won't survive my next turn Yusei and once I'm done with you I'll deal with those three, one by one." Kalin stated with a cruel smirk as he finished his turn.

Yusei ?th Turn:

**(Yusei's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Kalin's Speed Counters: 9)**

Yusei closed his eyes placing his hand on his deck focusing. Suddenly Leo, Luna, and Chara felt their marks begin glowing as they felt Yusei's desire to save Kalin.

"Guys lend Yusei your power." Chara told them.

Leo and Luna both nodded before closing their eyes so only Chara noticed their marks vanish from their arms. A full mark appeared on Yusei's back before drawing seeing a pink dragon tuner as he smiled.

"Yusei?" Luna asked seeing that.

"I summon Majestic Dragon!" Yusei called as the card appeared.

* * *

_Majestic Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster._

* * *

"Majestic Dragon?" Leo asked in awe.

"Level 1 Majestic Dragon tune with level 1 Stardust Xiaolong, and level 8 Stardust Dragon!" Yusei called as Majestic Dragon grew as Stardurst Dragon, and Stardust Xiaolong turned to 9 stars inside.

**(LV: 1 + 1 + 8 = 10)**

"A level ten Synchro." Luna said in awe.

"Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon!"

At that a angelic version of Stardust appeared roaring with 3800 attack points.

* * *

_Majestic Star Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK; 3800_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Majestic Dragon" + "Stardust Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner monster_

_You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of an opponent's Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect and destroy all cards your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. Also, if the negated effect can be activated, you can activate it once as this card's effect. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Graveyard._

* * *

Kalin's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

"So beautiful." Luna whispered seeing it.

"And now Majestic Star Dragon negates Ccapac Apu's abilities, and has them!" Yusei called as Majestic Star Dragon glowed bright at Ccapac Apu.

Ccapac Apu seemed to roar in pain at that.

"Wait, but if it has that thing's abilities wouldn't that mean..." Leo started before his eyes widened.

"Yusei wins!" Chara smiled.

"Go Majestic Star Dragon! Attack Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Yusei called as Majestic Star Dragon flew plunging a hole into Ccapac Apu as it roared exploding.

Kalin cried out as his monster shattered.

**(Kalin: 2900)**

"And now the ability Star Dragon has activates! So now Ccapac Apu's ability hits you!" Yusei called.

Kalin cried out as his points dropped to zero.

Kalin: 0000

Winner Yusei Fudo.

Yusei sped, and stopped where Kalin now is. Chara, Leo, and Luna raced down to join them.

He was on the ground and looked badly hurt.

"Kalin..." Yusei trailed off kneeling to him.

"Yusei, I'm sorry." Kalin whispered weakly.

Yusei carefully took his hand.

"I... I know you wouldn't sell me out. That's not the kind of person you are." Kalin said weakly. "I just... I wanted to have one final duel for the Enforcers."

"What?" Yusei asked surprised.

"You were the only one who stood by me even back then... thank you. And promise you won't let the Dark Signers win." Kalin requested before crumbling into dust.

Seeing that Chara turned around. Luna frowned and embraced him gently. She felt him trembling, and sniffed trying to keep from crying. Luna kissed Chara's cheek. That did it, and Chara started to tear up.

"Chara..." Luna whispered as she held him close.

"L-Luna..." Chara choked.

"It'll be ok, somehow everything will work out." she whispered.

He only continued crying. That's when he heard other voices crying. They looked to see. Trudge and Mina had driven up and it was Sora and Claire who were crying. Chara walked over.

The twins looked scared and were desperately clinging to each other.

"Sora, Claire?" Chara asked them.

The two of them were still crying but looked up at him. He kissed their foreheads. At that their eyes widened slightly before they tried to reach him. He took them in his arms. He could feel them trembling as they tried moving closer to him, Chazz was nowhere in sight so he was their only family in the world.

"I'm so sorry you two are involved in this." Chara told them.

They just continued clinging to him. Chara kept them in his arms.

"We're almost done, just two Dark Signers left." Yusei mentioned. "Then... maybe everyone can come back."

Chara only kissed his siblings' forehead, "We're getting Mom back soon."

"Come on, let's go try to find Jack." Leo suggested.

They nodded at that. With that the group raced off as Sora and Claire cried themselves to sleep in Chara's arms.

"Oh Sora, Claire..." Chara trailed off worried.

Suddenly he felt an intense chill over his body, as though something were watching him. He looked around at that. That's when he saw in the distance a young girl in a pink and purple striped sweater with pink eyes staring at him before smiling and vanishing completely.

_'Who was...'_ Chara trailed off.

"Chara over there!" Leo cried pointing to a stone heart in the distance.

Chara turned at that.

"It's another Earthbound Immortal!" Luna panicked.

"Who's it fighting?" Chara asked.

As if on cue they felt their marks burning revealing it to be Jack who was dueling.

"Jack." Chara grunted, "Then the Dark Signer might be Carly."

"Do you know anything about her Chara?" Luna asked as they headed towards the match.

"Well I had met her before I dueled Jack, and she was a reporter looking for a scoop." Chara answered, "But she's a caring one, and is on the verge of being fired."

Leo and Luna exchanged a confused look hearing that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Yusei unleashed a new dragon and took down Kalin and his Earthbound Immortal.**

**bopdog111: And it's a holy one at that.**

**Ulrich362: True, though now it's Jack's turn to face off against an Earthbound Immortal. Though it's beginning to look like there's more going on than just the Dark Signers.**

**bopdog111: Who was that?**

**Ulrich362: No idea, but maybe it'll be revealed in time. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Jack pulled it off, but now there's only one Dark Signer... wait, he did what?**

* * *

**bopdog111: Okay. Next chapter is here.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and Jack is about to encounter his own Earthbound Immortal. Can he defeat it and Carly?**

**bopdog111: That's for us to find out.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Discl****aimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Chara, Leo, Luna, Yusei, Trudge, and Mina were racing towards the Earthbound Immortal as it took the form of a massive hummingbird with orang lines on its body. Chara grunted holding his siblings.

A minute later they arrived just as Jack and Carly raced past. Only difference is that Carly's eyes were glowing.

**"This duel is over, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu send this Signer to the Netherworld!"** Carly called in a distorted voice.

The Immortal starts to reach it's beak to Jack.

"Not so fast! When you attack directly, I can summon Battle Fader!" Jack said as a small fiend appeared.

* * *

_Battle Fader_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"And by doing so you can't attack this turn!" Jack added.

Carly glared at him. **_"You managed to buy yourself one turn, but your fate is sealed Jack. I set one card and end my move."_**

Jack ? Turn:

Jack closed his eyes placing his hand on his deck. As he did Leo, Luna, and Chara felt a familiar sensation from their marks before they vanished along with Yusei's.

The mark appeared on Jack's back before he drew calling, "I summon Majestic Dragon!"

The tuner Yusei used appeared.

* * *

_Majestic Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster._

* * *

"Again?" Leo asked in shock.

"I tune my level one Majestic Dragon with level one Battle Fader and level eight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack cried as the three tuned in a bright light.

(LV: 8 + 1 + 1 = 10)

"Lone polished light, become the true supreme ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! The great soul, Majestic Red Dragon!"

A huge red glowing dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Majestic Red Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Majestic Dragon" + "Red Dragon Archfiend" + 1 non-Tuner monster_

_Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and have this card gain ATK equal to the negated monster's ATK, until the End Phase. When an opponent's card or effect that would destroy this card is activated, negate the activation and destroy that card. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of this card. If this card attacks, destroy all Defense Position monsters on the field after damage calculation. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Jack, that's incredible." Yusei whispered seeing the monster.

"And now I activate Majestic Red Dragon's special ability! It negates your abilities, and have it gain it's attack points!" Jack called.

**"What?"** Carly questioned nervously.

"Negate its abilities and gains its attack points, that means Jack wins the duel." Leo realized with a smile.

_'Once I use Shockwave I can end this in a draw for Carly to be free.'_ Jack thought, "And now I-"

**"I activate the trap Earthbound Release!"** Carly called suddenly.** "By sacrificing my Earthbound Immortal this trap destroys all the monsters on your field and deals damage equal to their attack points!"**

* * *

_Earthbound Release_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a Level 6 or higher monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. Tribute 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters._

* * *

Jack shocked said, "But Majestic Red negates that card, and deals you damage equal to it's attack points."

Carly's eyes widened as Majestic Red Dragon wiped out the last of her life points.

Carly: 0000

Winner Jack.

Jack sped his runner, and caught Carly.

"Jack..." Carly started weakly. "I knew you could do it."

"I tried to free you." Jack told her.

"It's alright, you have a great destiny ahead of you Jack. You're going to save the world." Carly told him gently. "I know it."

Jack grunted, "I couldn't save you."

"It's ok." Carly told him before crumbling into dust just as the others ran up.

"Jack..." Chara trailed off.

He looked upset for a few seconds before getting up. "You all won your matches?"

"Yeah." Yusei nodded before Crow rode in.

"So... just one more." Jack noted thoughtfully. "Come on, we should keep moving."

"Yeah we should." Crow agreed, "But if this last one has the same skills as this Grieger then we need to stay careful."

"Grieger?" Chara asked in surprise before frowning.

"You know that guy?" Crow asked him.

"Leo and I both dueled him in the Fortune Cup, I beat him and then Leo had a consolation match against him where he became a Signer." Chara answered before he frowned. "We need to get to Akiza, I don't know if she can win."

They nodded heading off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Akiza was looking for the tower only to frown.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Akiza, do you have a few minutes?" Sayer inquired._

_Akiza turn to him. Sayer was frowning. "Something about this whole situation seems suspicious."_

_"What do you mean?" Akiza asked him._

_"Everything is working out too conveniently, Chara a Signer while his mother becomes a Dark Signer. He returned Luna's dragon to her and was able to change sides again despite being a Dark Signer? It's as though someone planned everything ahead of time, as though they're manipulating you even now Akiza." Sayer answered with a frown. "Especially what happened during the tournament, I wouldn't be surprised if Goodwin told Leo to throw that duel against you on purpose."_

_"But what about that dragon he used against Grieger?" Akiza asked him._

_"What proof do we have he didn't always possess that dragon?" Sayer inquired._

_Akiza thought about it._

_"The Dark Signers are a threat, that much is clear but promise me you'll be cautious Akiza. Goodwin is trying to manipulate you and turn you against the Movement. Always remember who your real family is." Sayer said before putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll always have people here you can depend on... you'll always have me."_

_Akiza nodded at that but a little doubtful._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

_'Sayer... I want to believe you and yet there's something about...'_ Akiza thought before memories of Leo's matches with her and Grieger entered her mind and she shook her head. "Was it all a lie, he seemed so genuine though."

She looked back at the tower at that. She noticed the Dark Signer waiting for her. Akiza walked, and entered, "Misty."

"So you finally made it Akiza, which means I can finally have my revenge." Misty stated coldly.

"Before we start I have a right to know why do you want revenge on me?" Akiza asked her.

"You want answers Akiza? Fine, I'll explain everything in our match." Misty told her activating her Duel Disc.

Akiza done the same for hers.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Tourniquet by Evanescence)**

**Akiza: 4000**

**Misty: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Misty 1st Turn:

"I'll take the first move Akiza, and I'll start with the Mirror Labyrinth field spell." Misty called as a maze of mirrors appeared.

* * *

_Mirror Labyrinth_

_Field Spell Card_

_While you control no face-up Level 5 or higher monster, and the only monster you control is a face-up Level 4 or lower monster, that monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"You want to reach the tower, you'll have to navigate through this maze."

Akiza looked around.

"Now, I activate the spell card Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories!" Misty called as a flash of light enveloped the area.

* * *

_Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, the turn player must reveal all cards they draw, and shuffle any revealed Monster Cards into the Deck._

* * *

The scenery changed surprising Akiza before seeing it is where Misty looking like a regular human was busy until a little boy walked up to her.

"Hm?" Past Misty turned to him before smiling, "Thanks Toby."

Toby smiled before handing a small box to Misty. "I hope you like it... and sorry it's late."

Misty looked surprised smile taking it. "Thanks Toby."

She opened it looking surprised pulling out a locket. Toby smiled. "May I?"

Misty nodded at that. Toby carefully put the necklace on Misty before she opened it.

It was a picture of the mountains where it started playing some music.

"That kid..." Akiza trailed off finding him familiar.

"Oh yeah, there's something else big sis. I met somebody like me earlier." Toby mentioned.

"With powers the same as you, Toby?" Misty asked curiously hearing that.

"That's right, her name's Akiza Izinski." Toby answered. "She's a member of that Arcadia Movement people keep talking about."

"Arcadia Movement?" Misty asked with a concerned tone.

"It isn't that bad big sis, and actually I think it might be good for me to go there." Toby admitted. "If I can learn to control my power maybe I can help people."

"That child..." Akiza trailed off hearing that before the scene turned back to the Duel.

"Due to the effect of my Sad Story if either of us draw a monster card it's automatically shuffled back into our deck Akiza." Misty explained.

Akiza frowned hearing that.

"With that done I'll summon Reptilianne Servant in attack mode and as long as this monster is in play neither of us can summon any new monsters to the field." Misty revealed.

* * *

_Reptilianne Servant_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_Destroy this card if there are face-up monsters on the field other than this card. Destroy this card when it is targeted by the effect of a Spell or Trap Card. Neither player can Normal Summon a monster while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"That ends my turn."

Akiza 1st Turn:

Akiza drew her card only to frown before revealing it, Evil Thorn.

"A monster, which means it returns to your deck Akiza." Misty reminded her.

Akiza nodded shuffling her monster into her deck. "I set one card and end my turn."

* * *

**Akiza: 4000**

**Misty: 4000**

* * *

Misty 2nd Turn:

"You want to find the tower, then you should follow me Akiza." Misty stated before moving farther into the maze of mirrors.

Seeing that Akiza started to follow her through the maze as the reflections grew on before stopping to where Misty, and her monster was waiting.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Chara and the others were heading towards the tower but their marks were glowing.

"She's already dueling, we need to reach Akiza." Leo mentioned nervously.

"Yeah or who knows what could happen." Chara agreed.

"We all saw her strength, she should be fine." Jack pointed out.

"You don't know Misty, Jack." Chara told him, "She swears revenge Akiza for something, and no doubt that she'll do something on her."

"Then we need to keep moving." Yusei said simply. "The sooner we reach her the better."

They nodded continuing.

* * *

_Back at the Duel..._

Misty 2nd Turn:

"It's my move Akiza, and it looks like Lady Luck was smiling on me because I didn't draw a monster." Misty stated. "I activate the spell card Sad Story - Unwavering Truth."

* * *

_Sad Story - Unwavering Truth_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, the turn player must reveal all cards they draw, and shuffle any revealed Spell Cards into the Deck._

* * *

With the spell's activation another flash of light enveloped Akiza. The light faded revealing a familiar location.

"This is..." Akiza stopped in shock seeing it was the Arcadia Movement, and sees a younger version of her walking off as someone was behind her running to catch her attention.

"Miss Akiza, please wait." the person requested.

The younger version of Akiza turned with a serious look seeing it was Toby who was approaching her.

Akiza's eyes widened in recognition. "Wait..."

Toby looked nervous. "You're one of the greatest members of the Arcadia Movement... I... how can I be as incredible as you are?"

The younger Akiza stated simply, "Sayer will tell you how. Just do as Sayer tells you."

With that she walked off leaving Toby to ponder on what she said as the scene changed back.

"That... that was your brother?" Akiza asked. "I... I do remember telling him that but I told so many people the same thing."

As Akiza said that her SOUL appeared briefly only it looked to be growing duller.

"I'm not surprised, you don't care about who you or the Arcadia Movement hurts Akiza." Misty stated coldly. "Thanks to Unwavering Truth we have to shuffle any spell we draw back into our decks. Now Reptillianne Servant attacks you directly."

The snake at that burst from the mirror as Akiza braced herself as several mirrors shattered from the attack. **(Akiza: 3900)**

"Thanks to my field spell Reptilianne Servant can attack twice every turn." Misty stated as the snake attacked a second time.

**(Akiza: 3800)**

"I set one card and that ends my turn."

Akiza 2nd Turn:

Akiza drew her card and set it. "That's all for now."

* * *

**Akiza: 3800**

**Misty: 4000**

* * *

Misty 3rd Turn:

"Don't get lost, you haven't seen your greatest crime yet." Misty stated retreating farther into the maze as Akiza followed her. "I activate Sad Story - Atrocious Day!"

* * *

_Sad Story - Atrocious Day_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, the turn player must reveal all cards they draw, and shuffle any revealed Trap Cards into the Deck._

* * *

At that they appeared in what looks like a city road as Akiza turned to see herself as the Black Rose to where it causes destruction around as people ran to get away before seeing Toby was caught in the crossfire before screaming unable to get away as a boulder landed on him crushing him.

Akiza gasped in horror. "No, that... Sayer told me nobody was hurt that day!"

"You honestly believed the Arcadia Movement wouldn't hide things like this from you? There are more casualties than you realize Akiza... people died because of you." Misty stated coldly as they reappeared in the maze. "Now that my Sorrowful Story is complete any card we draw is returned to our decks. You took my brother from me, and now you'll pay for that Akiza."

"No... that's not." Akiza argued weakly.

"You saw it with your own eyes, you can't deny the truth any longer Akiza." Misty told her.

"That isn't... I never..." Akiza started nervously.

"I'm through listening to your lies Akiza." Misty stated. "You're responsible for Toby's death."

"That's a fake! Trap Card Open!" Akiza desperately called, "Illusion Destruction!"

* * *

_Illusion Destruction_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Select 1 face-up card on the field. Flip it face-down._

* * *

"It flips your serpent face-down!" Akiza called.

Suddenly the mirror the snake was on shattered.

"When an effect targets Reptilianne Servant it automatically destroys itself." Misty stated before frowning. "You still don't believe it, well this card might change that. I activate the trap Sorrowful Chain!"

* * *

_Sorrowful Chain_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if you control 1 face-up "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories", "Sad Story - Unwavering Truth", and "Sad Story - Atrocious Day". Special Summon 1 "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

As the trap activated yet another flash of light enveloped Akiza as a figure arrived at the maze while the Signers saw the maze in the distance.

"What's going on?" Chara asked seeing the maze.

"I don't know, do you think Akiza's in there?" Luna asked nervously.

"There's no time to lose!" Leo told them as they ran over.

Meanwhile Akiza looked around, and sees Misty is devastated, and was crying over Toby's grave. She eventually got in a car with tears in her eyes before driving off a cliff and getting into a terrible crash before the scene shifted to Misty on a stretcher clearly dead before a lizard with green markings appeared in her eye and jumped into her before she gasped.

"That... it can't..." Akiza started as she took a step back only to lose her balance and fall.

Suddenly someone caught her moments before she was impaled on a shard of glass. "I've got you Akiza."

Akiza at that looked to see who done that. It was Sayer. "You need to defeat this Dark Signer, I know you can win."

"Sayer! Your here!?" Akiza asked in shock before happy regardless before frowning, "I can't fight her..."

"Yes you can." Sayer reassured her. "Your latent abilities are greater than you know, for your own safety I sealed some of them away but the time has come to let you unleash your full potential. This Dark Signer will be no match for you, because you see Akiza..."

He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"The entrance to the Netherworld is on the witch's island."

Almost instantly at that Akiza's eyes widen as a shockwave erupted.

Chara meanwhile gasped before going to a knee. Leo's eyes widened as he tried to steer the Duel Runner while Luna looked worried.

"Chara?" she asked nervously.

"I... I just felt something really powerful." Chara told her.

"Yeah, and I think I see it." Yusei mentioned as they noticed a powerful wind circling Akiza and a Dark Signer only for Chara to notice someone running from the duel.

Chara noticing told them, "I'll be back."

He ran to see.

Meanwhile Akiza rose with a glare with her hair looking wild, "The only one vanishing... Is you."

Misty frowned. "Not quite Akiza, I activate the effect of my Sorrowful Chain trap. Since I control all three Sad Story spells I can summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings to my field in attack mode."

* * *

_Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2600_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) while you control 3 or more face-up Continuous Spell Cards. When this attacking card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Your opponent sends 1 card from their hand to the Graveyard, then you draw 1 card. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and was sent there from the field: You can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now attack Akiza directly!"

The Dragon fired a blast hitting Akiza who didn't scream or anything. **(Akiza: 1900)**

"Since my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings dealt damage you have to send one card in your hand to the graveyard and I draw one card from my deck." Misty stated.

Akiza frowned before discarding a monster named Hedge Guard.

Misty meanwhile drew her own card. "I end my turn Akiza."

Akiza 3rd Turn:

Akiza drew her card only to immediately shuffle it back into her deck. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose!"

* * *

_Witch of the Black Rose_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, draw 1 card. If it is not a Monster Card, destroy this card._

* * *

"When I summon Witch of the Black Rose I can draw another card from my deck but unless I draw a monster she's destroyed." Akiza smirked moving to draw, "And since this isn't the draw phase your Sad Stories can't stop it like before right?"

Misty didn't respond as Akiza drew, and smirked, "I'm in luck, because the card I drew is Rose Fairy!"

A small pink fairy appeared.

* * *

_Rose Fairy_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

Misty frowned seeing the two monsters.

"Level four Witch of the Black Rose tune with level three Rose Fairy!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted as her ace monster appeared behind her roaring.

* * *

_Black Rose Dragon_

_Fire Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, its ATK becomes 0 until the end of this turn._

* * *

The gale was so strong it destroyed all the mirrors revealing the true duel, and Misty's position a few feet away from her. The Signers other than Chara saw the duel and the massive tornado Akiza was creating.

Meanwhile Sayer was watching from a nearby building unaware Chara was heading towards him.

"That's it Akiza, destroy this Dark Signer and then show everyone the true potential of the Arcadia Movement." he smirked as the winds tore at the area around the duel.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... this isn't good.**

**bopdog111: Akiza is in a tough duel against Misty.**

**Ulrich362: True, and with her powers unleashed things are going to be incredibly dangerous for everyone.**

**bopdog111: Can Chara managed to stop Sayer, and they can deactivate the tower?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Akiza killed Misty's brother? That can't be, what really happened Sayer? Wait you mean you...**


	29. Misty's Atonement! Sayer's Downfall!

**bopdog111: Akiza's at a real bad spot.**

**Ulrich362: In more ways than one.**

**bopdog111: What is Sayer up too involving her?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Discl****aimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**(New Dueling Theme: Erase My Scars by Evans Blue)**

**Akiza: 1900**

**Misty: 4000**

**Let the duel continue!**

* * *

The Signers had arrived at the duel only to see Akiza smirking coldly with her dragon as Misty had Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings on her field.

* * *

_Black Rose Dragon_

_Fire Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, its ATK becomes 0 until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2600_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) while you control 3 or more face-up Continuous Spell Cards. When this attacking card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Your opponent sends 1 card from their hand to the Graveyard, then you draw 1 card. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and was sent there from the field: You can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

Aside from the Dragon are Misty's three continuous spells, and field spell.

* * *

_Mirror Labyrinth_

_Field Spell Card_

_While you control no face-up Level 5 or higher monster, and the only monster you control is a face-up Level 4 or lower monster, that monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase._

* * *

_Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, the turn player must reveal all cards they draw, and shuffle any revealed Monster Cards into the Deck._

* * *

_Sad Story - Unwavering Truth_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, the turn player must reveal all cards they draw, and shuffle any revealed Spell Cards into the Deck._

* * *

_Sad Story - Atrocious Day_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, the turn player must reveal all cards they draw, and shuffle any revealed Trap Cards into the Deck._

* * *

Chara however was running to the building where he saw the person running.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza called.

Her Synchro Dragon attacked destroying Misty's Dragon. **(Misty: 3500)**

Luna's eyes widened seeing the attack. "Akiza's using her powers again."

"But why is she?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Yusei frowned.

"I think that's enough damage for now so I'll end my turn Misty." Akiza stated with a smirk.

Misty 3rd Turn:

Misty drew, "Due to Sorrowful Memories' effect the monster card, I drew is shuffled back to my deck."

She shuffled her card.

"And then by sending Sorrowful Memories to the graveyard, Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings rises again!" Misty called as her dragon was revived.

Akiza only smirked seeing that.

"I loathe that look. I'm gonna make your face twist in pain." Misty told her before saying, "Now I activate Reptilianne Rage!"

* * *

_Reptilianne Rage_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster is treated as Reptile-Type. It gains 800 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 800 ATK._

* * *

"Dragon Queen gains 800 attack points!" Misty called as a mask appeared on her dragon.

_Dragon Queen: **(ATK: 1900 + 800 = 2700)**_

"2700!" Leo panicked.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Chara walked into the building where he heard someone talking to themselves. Chara payed attention checking to see. To his shock it was Sayer.

"Go on Akiza, destroy this Dark Signer and show everyone the true power of the Arcadia Movement. No-one can oppose your unlocked powers." Sayer said confidently.

"Unlocked? True power of the Arcadia Movement?" Chara asked hearing that.

* * *

_Back at the duel..._

"Now Dragon Queen attack Black Rose Dragon!" Misty called.

"That won't be happening, I play the trap card Rose Blizzard to force your monster into defense mode." Akiza revealed as a blizzard of rose petals struck Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings.

* * *

_Rose Blizzard_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a monster you control is selected as an attack target. Change the attacking monster to Defense Position and negate the attack._

* * *

"You've squeezed your way out for now. But how long can it last?" Misty asked, "Your turn."

* * *

**Akiza: 1900**

**Misty: 3500**

* * *

Akiza 4th Turn:

Akiza drew her card and smirked. "Destroying your spell was a mistake because I can keep this monster in my hand. Now I remove Rose Fairy from play to activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability. Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings is forced into attack mode and loses all of its attack points."

"That... she's acting like the Black Rose again." Leo realized nervously. "Like she did before we met her!"

Misty watched in shock as Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings was forced to attack mode.

_Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings:** (ATK: 2700 - 2700 = 0)**_

"Now, attack again with Black Rose Flare!"

Black Rose Dragon attacked harshly striking Misty. **(Misty: 1100)**

* * *

_In the building..._

Sayer smirked. "These Dark Signers are just a minor inconvenience. It's just a matter of time before everything falls into place."

Hearing that Chara barged in. Sayer's eyes widened before turning. "What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. But what have you done to Akiza?" Chara asked him.

"That's none of your concern Chara." Sayer told him.

"Actually it is since your here!" Chara yelled, "If we don't stop the Dark Signers then all we care will be gone, and it's to where only the Signers can stop them! And like so this battle isn't your concern!"

Sayer glared at him. "I've been lenient of you until now but you won't get in my way Chara Nash Princeton."

"Tell me! What have you done to Akiza!? And what do you mean by unlocking her abilities, and the true power of the Arcadia Movement!?" Chara told him.

"Akiza's power is far greater than even my own. In fact her power is so great she isn't able to control it and so I normally keep her power sealed away." Sayer stated calmly. "Though with a simple phrase I can unlock all of her power and at the same time she'll listen to whatever instruction I give her. Akiza is a simple tool for the Arcadia Movement. Of course you can't live knowing that."

Suddenly he held up a card as a fireball flew towards Chara.

Chara looked surprised jumped to dodge as it hit the wall before demanding, "So you hypnotized her!?"

"Is it any different from what happened to you and your mother?" Sayer questioned launching another fireball at him.

Chara ducked to avoid it, "Let her go Sayer! She's her own person! Not your mindless puppet for your goals!"

"Akiza would do anything for me and the movement." Sayer told him. "I saved her."

"No you didn't! She trusted you, and you would do something as revolting as this!? And why against the Dark Signers!?" Chara asked him.

"I don't need to answer your questions." Sayer stated forming a sword. "It's just a shame the collateral damage from the duel killed you."

At that he charged as Chara widen his eyes avoiding a slash that sliced a table in half. Chara grunted before holding a card as Blaster Blade's sword appeared for him to take, "I don't want to hurt you Sayer."

"You can't be serious." Sayer smirked.

Chara took the sword before pointing it to him, "I will find out why your here against Misty one way or another. Just know I won't let you succeed!"

* * *

_Back at the duel..._

"Now Reptilianne Rage reduces your Dragon's points by 800 since it was destroyed!" Misty called.

_Black Rose Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 - 800 = 1600)**_

"In that case I'll set one monster and end my turn." Akiza stated.

Misty 5th Turn:

Misty draws before calling, "Now by sending Unwavering Truth to the graveyard Dragon Queen rises again!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

"Then I summon Reptilianne Gardna in defense mode!" Misty called as a turtle like monster appeared.

* * *

_Reptilianne Gardna_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is destroyed, add 1 "Reptilianne" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Dragon Queen destroy Black Rose Dragon!" Misty called.

Akiza's dragon was destroyed but she had a cold smirk.

**(Akiza: 1600)**

"Now Dragon Queen gets you to discard a card, and I can draw a new one." Misty told her.

Akiza frowned discarding her card while Misty drew her own.

"Your turn." Misty said to her.

* * *

**Akiza: 1600**

**Misty: 1100**

* * *

Akiza 5th Turn:

"I draw, and I'll activate Fragrance Storm. This destroys a Plant monster on my field like my facedown Dark Verger to let me draw a new card." Akiza stated drawing as her monster shattered. "And since I drew a Plant Monster like Copy Plant I can show it to you and draw another card."

* * *

_Fragrance Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Plant-Type monster on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, draw 1 card, then if that card is a Plant-Type monster, you can reveal it and draw 1 more card._

* * *

She drew at that.

"I summon Copy Plant in attack mode, and then I use the special ability of Dark Verger to revive it in defense mode." Akiza stated.

* * *

_Copy Plant_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 other Plant-Type monster on the field that has a Level; this card's Level becomes that monster's current Level, until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Dark Verger_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a Plant-Type Tuner monster is Normal Summoned to your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Attack Position._

* * *

"I end my turn with two facedown cards."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sayer had forced Chara out onto a fire escape from the building as they continued to fight. Chara was blocking every slash attack that Sayer got on him as they continued moving, "No matter what... I won't... let you win!"

"Don't you get it, I already have." Sayer smirked. "Akiza will crush this Dark Signer and then she'll be my tool against Goodwin."

"What do you got against Misty anyway!?" Chara asked before blocking a downslash from Sayer as it stayed like that with they using their strength to try to overwhelm each other.

"She's looking into things that she should leave alone, and I'm not fond of little mice running around in places they don't belong. No matter who they may be." Sayer answered before kicking Chara back.

Chara coughed at that before unknown to Sayer pushed a button on his Duel Disk demanding, "So you done it?"

"Hm?" Sayer blinked.

"Misty said before she wanted revenge against Akiza for the murder of her brother. That was you, and you framed it on Akiza wasn't it!?" Chara demanded.

"You'll be dead soon enough so I don't see any harm. Toby Tredwell was a weak psychic, he didn't live up to the standards of the Arcadia Movement." Sayer smirked.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_A shirtless Toby was connected to several wires as an electrical current was running through his body._

_"We're reaching the limits of the subjects mental capacity." mentioned a young Psychic Duelist._

_Sayer frowned. "Turn up the power."_

_"What, but sir if you do that..." another Psychic Duelist started nervously._

_"Are you questioning my choices?" Sayer asked._

_The Psychic Duelist flinched before nodding and turning up the current as Toby screamed in agony._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

"He proved himself to be useless so I had him disposed of just like the other failures. Akiza's rampage was the perfect cover story for his death." Sayer smirked.

"Why you..." Chara growled before charging which Sayer dodged, and smirked holding the card.

* * *

Misty 6th Turn:

Misty drew her card only to smirk. "You're about to go on a one way trip to the afterlife Akiza, I activate the spell Advanced Force! Now I can treat Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings as two monsters when I sacrifice it."

* * *

_Advanced Force_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can Tribute 1 Level 5 or higher monster to Tribute Summon a Level 7 or higher monster._

* * *

"That allows me to summon this little guy, I sacrifice Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings in order to call forth Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

At that a stone heart appeared before it exploded into a massive lizard with green lines running along its body.

* * *

_Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1800_

_While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all cards on the field._

* * *

Suddenly a explosion happened causing the Signers to look to see Chara, and Sayer were clanging blades until Sayer slashed Chara's sword away, and kicked him off the ledge which made him cried out summoning a dagger that he quickly lodged under the ledge as Sayer stand above him with a smirk.

"Chara!" Luna screamed in horror.

Sayer smirked holding a card, "Time to finish you off. At least you, and your mother will be back together..."

Before he can activate it Chara started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sayer questioned.

Chara grinned, "You were too busy fighting me to notice that I had activated my Duel Disk's Multi-Voice Network!"

"What!?" Sayer asked shocked.

Chara grinned, "Misty had heard everything you said from what happened to her brother to how Akiza was framed!"

Sayer's eyes widened as he turned to the duel.

He sees Misty was looking at him in shock, and unimaginable anger, "Sayer you've... You've killed Toby!?"

"The Arcadia Movement has no need for weaklings like him." Sayer told her. "And soon Akiza will destroy you."

"You will not get away with this!" Misty promised as her face marks glowed purple.

At that Ccarayhua stretched it's tongue to Sayer who screamed when he is grabbed, and everyone widen their eyes.

Knowing what the Immortal's gonna do Chara cried, "Luna look away!"

Luna immediately shut her eyes. At that Ccarayhua pulled it's tongue with the still screaming Sayer in it's mouth where it ate him. The moment he vanished Akiza froze and looked around in confusion.

"I-I-It gobbled him up!" Leo cried in shock.

Misty looked to the sky, "Toby... I've avenged you... Akiza..."

"Misty? What... what just happened?" Akiza asked in confusion.

The marks on Misty's face vanished as she smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry... You weren't the one who killed Toby... I don't have a purpose anymore... I surrender..."

She moved to do so.

**_"I will not allow you to let this Signer win."_ **a voice stated into Misty's mind before her marks appeared glowing brightly.

Chara's eyes widen as he let go of the dagger causing him to fall down.

"Chara!" Luna cried in horror as Yusei raced towards him on his Duel Runner.

Chara called, "I summon Blaster Blade!"

The Warrior he used against Frisk appeared, and caught him as they landed near the duel.

"Misty! Fight Ccarayhua!" Chara called to the Dark Signer.

**"There is no Misty anymore, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua destroy this Signer!"** Misty called.

Ccarayhua readied it's palm.

"Akiza quick!" Chara cried to his Signer.

Akiza noticing the attack quickly called, "I activate Ground Capture!"

* * *

_Ground Capture_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Halve any Battle Damage you would take from that attack. If you take 1000 or more Battle Damage from this attack, draw 1 card._

* * *

"This cuts the damage in half!"

Ccarayhua landed it's palm in front of Akiza as the force barely pushed her back. **(Akiza: 0200)**

"Then since I lost at least 1000 points I can draw a card." Akiza added weakly.

She drew.

**"I set one card and end my turn."** the possessed Misty stated.

Akiza looked on weakly. "Chara, Yusei? What's happening?"

Chara ran to her saying, "Sayer hypnotized you."

Akiza looked horrified. "No... Sayer wouldn't do anything like that."

"He was responsible for Toby's death, and he tried to make you kill Misty for the true power of the Arcadia Movement." Chara said to her, "If I haven't stopped him then things would be worse as it is."

Akiza looked at Chara in shock before shaking. "He... used me?"

Chara sadly nodded before saying, "Yeah... He also said he viewed you as nothing more then a tool to destroy Goodwin..."

Akiza looked as though her world was shattering before she paused and turned towards Leo, Luna, and Jack before looking at her arm. "Then... if that's all true."

Suddenly her eyes narrowed and a very dull red SOUL appeared before suddenly growing brighter and brighter by the second.

"Geh!" Chara grunted covering his eyes, "Akiza's Determination...!"

* * *

**Akiza: 0200**

**Ccarayhua: 1100**

* * *

Akiza 6th Turn:

"I draw!" Akiza called drawing her card. "I promise you Misty, I'll snap you out of this Earthbound Immortal's control. I use Copy Plant's special ability to copy the level of my Dark Verger!"

_Copy Plant: **(LV: 1 + 1 = 2)**_

"Then I'll summon Hedge Guard in attack mode."

* * *

_Hedge Guard_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_During damage calculation, in either player's turn, when a monster you control attacks or is attacked: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; halve the ATK of that monster you control until the end of this turn, but that monster cannot be destroyed by this battle._

* * *

"Now I activate the spell Shining Rebirth, and thanks to this spell I can Synchro Summon a monster in my graveyard. Level two Copy Plant tune with level two Dark Verger and level three Hedge Guard!"

* * *

_Shining Rebirth_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard, then Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard. (This is treated as a Synchro Summon.) It cannot be destroyed this turn._

* * *

The three flew up as her graveyard glowed.

**(LV: 2 + 3 + 3 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted as her dragon appeared glowing. "Thanks to Shining Rebirth Black Rose Dragon can't be destroyed but the same can't be said for every other card on the field, go Black Rose Gale!"

Black Rose roared starting a storm.

**"I see... So by destroying me you can save this woman."** Ccarayhua said before smirking, **"But too bad that won't work! I activate the trap card, Doom Gazer!"**

* * *

_Doom Gazer_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a card effect that would destroy cards on the field is activated. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card that would be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by that effect._

* * *

**"You take 300 points of damage for each card destroyed!"** Ccarayhua called with a smirk.

Akiza's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"That means Akiza will lose!" Chara realized turning to Akiza, "Do you got something!?"

"Akiza... you need to win this duel." a ghostly image of Misty stated from the front of the blast.

"But... If I do that then you..." Akiza started weakly.

"It's alright, you need to survive. For the sake of the world." Misty's spirit told her.

Akiza looked on before tears formed in her eyes. "I activate my trap card, Nature's Reflection. It redirects the damage back to you!"

* * *

_Nature's Reflection_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During this turn, any effect activated by your opponent that would inflict damage becomes an effect that inflicts damage to their Life Points._

* * *

The orb charged at Misty who took it head on with a smile as her locket fell to the ground.

* * *

**Akiza: 0200**

**Ccarayhua****: 0000**

**Akiza wins the duel!**

* * *

Akiza looked devastated before Chara noticed that the sun had set and the last tower was never sealed.

"The sun..." Chara trailed off as the Signers, Crow, Mina, and Trudge ran over.

"We're too late? After all that?" Leo asked before a deafening roar echoed.

* * *

**Ulrich362: So close and yet... it wasn't enough.**

**bopdog111: The final battle is next chapter. Though it will take a different route.**

**Ulrich362: That's right, so should we tell them what's coming Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Only that it won't be a Turbo Duel.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: You're a Dark Signer? I should have known... either way, this is ending here and now!**


	30. Chara, Leo, and Luna vs Goodwin!

**bopdog111: Time for the final battle with the Dark Signers.**

**Ulrich362: Well they didn't manage to stop the doorway to the Netherworld from opening... so what can they do?**

**bopdog111: It all rides on this final battle.**

**Ulrich362: That's true, well no time like the present. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The Signers were looking around as another deafening roar echoed from nearby.

"Where's it coming from?" Leo asked.

Chara then gasped getting to his hands, and knees.

"Chara?" Luna asked before her eyes widened as a massive creature rose from the reactor in the distance.

"I... I am feeling..." Chara gasped.

At the same moment the marks of the Crimson Dragon started to glow before it appeared and flew into the group. They braced themselves at that. Suddenly they were in the same kind of area from Chara's match with Jack.

"The Crimson Dragon, it's taking us somewhere." Jack realized.

"Yeah, but where?" Akiza asked.

They looked around to figure it out. Eventually they arrived at a temple where Goodwin's mansion had previously been located.

"It took us here?" Leo asked.

"But where's here?" Chara asked.

"Perhaps I can answer that question Chara."

Hearing that they looked to see it was Goodwin.

"This is where the world will come to an end." Goodwin told them. "You Signers have failed."

"We can still figure out a way to stop whatever it was that show up!" Leo told him turning to his fellow Singers, "Right?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Yusei smiled.

"Yusei's right." Akiza agreed.

"It would seem you misunderstand the situation, the King of the Netherworld is approaching this location as we speak." Goodwin stated. "And once you fall to the last of the Dark Signers this battle will finally end for good."

"Last of the Dark Signers...?" Chara asked hearing that, "You mean they kept a member in reserve?"

"Not quite, you see we have something in common Chara." Goodwin stated as he turned and a purple mark shaped like a bird appeared on his back.

The Signers, and Crow all had stunned looks seeing that.

"Just as you lost to your mother, I also was defeated by a Dark Signer. Though I intend on remaking this world in my own image." Goodwin smirked as he became more muscular destroying his shirt and his skin turned darker with the purple lines spreading over more of his body. "I've embraced the power of the dark, and now I shall do the same with the Light."

They see his arm is mechanical.

"Wait... Roman had an arm like that!" Leo realized.

That's when they noticed a container next to Goodwin, a container with an arm inside it. But on it was a marking.

"A Signer arm...?" Yusei trailed off seeing it.

"Correct, this was my brother's before he chose the forces of darkness." Goodwin stated before grunting as he tore off his mechanical arm and opened the container. "He wasn't able to handle both the light and the darkness and neither were you Chara but I'm a different individual, and once the King of the Netherworld destroys the world I shall use the Crimson Dragon's power to remake it in my own image!"

With that he attached Roman's arm to his body and the mark of the Crimson Dragon's head began to glow intensely. At that Chara gasped sensing the power.

"Now, there's only one more thing to attend to. I must crush you Signers as a sacrifice to the King of the Netherworld." Goodwin told them as the mark on his back began glowing before it expanded to surround them. "We will duel here within the crest of the condor, the world will end here and now."

Chara grunted raising up, "Goodwin... I won't let you win!"

With that he activated his Duel Disk. Goodwin smirked before putting on a Duel Disc of his own and activating it. "Your not alone."

They looked to see Leo stepping up activating his own Duel Disk.

"Leo?" Chara asked in shock.

"He's right." Luna agreed activating hers.

"It's us together until the bitter end." Leo smiled to Chara.

"Since this is a three on one duel I will begin with three times the normal life points, 12000." Goodwin stated. "In addition none of us will be allowed to attack on our first turn? I trust none of you object to those terms?"

Chara smiled to his girlfriend, and her brother before nodding, "Okay!"

"DUEL!" the four of them called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: My Fight by From Ashes to New)**

**Leo: 4000**

**Chara: 4000**

**Luna: 4000**

**Goodwin: 12000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Goodwin 1st Turn:

"I draw!" Goodwin called drawing, "And I'll activate the field spell, Earthbound Geoglyph!"

At that the glyph of the Condor glowed bright around them.

* * *

_Earthbound Geoglyph_

_Field Spell Card_

_While any Level 10 monsters are on the field, this card cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. You can treat 1 Synchro Monster as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of an "Earthbound Immortal" monster. If a Synchro Monster(s) is Special Summoned (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 "Earthbound Immortal" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Earthbound Geoglyph" once per turn._

* * *

Chara, Leo, and Luna frowned seeing the card.

"And now I activate Ascator, Dawnwalker's ability in my hand! I discard a card in my hand to summon both this card, and Fire Ant Ascator from my deck!" Goodwin called as two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Ascator, Dawnwalker_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can discard 1 card; Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position, then you can Special Summon 1 "Fire Ant Ascator" from your hand or Deck. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect, except Synchro Monsters. You can only use this effect of "Ascator, Dawnwalker" once per turn._

* * *

_Fire Ant Ascator_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Insect/Tuner_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 1300_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but its effects are negated, also send it to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"A level five monster, and a level three tuner." Luna mentioned nervously.

"This was never going to be easy." Leo admitted.

"Level 3 Fire Ant Ascator tunes level 5 Ascator, Dawnwalker!" Goodwin called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! Pour down, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!"

A dragon with red heads, and having a sun as it's body appeared roaring.

* * *

_Sun Dragon Inti_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2800_

_"Fire Ant Ascator" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Destroy the monster that destroyed this card, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK that monster had on the field. If this card on the field is destroyed, during the Standby Phase of the next turn: You can target 1 "Moon Dragon Quilla" in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"It's as strong as Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend." Luna mentioned nervously.

"Geoglyph's effect activates!" Goodwin called as the glyph glowed, "Since a Synchro Monster is summoned, I can add a Spell or Trap Card that has Earthbound Immortal in it's name to my hand! I add Roar of the Earthbound!"

"Wait, that activates whenever a Synchro Monster is summoned?" Leo asked in shock.

"I now activate Supay, Duskwalker's effect in my hand!" Goodwin called, "By discarding a card, I can summon both this card, and Supay!"

At that both a blue robed maiden, and a mask appeared.

* * *

_Supay, Duskwalker_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1900_

_You can discard 1 card; Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position, then you can Special Summon 1 "Supay" from your hand or Deck. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect, except Synchro Monsters. You can only use this effect of "Supay, Duskwalker" once per turn._

* * *

_Supay_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Oracle of the Sun" from your Deck, and if you do, double its ATK, also return it to the hand during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"No way." Leo panicked.

"I tune level 1 Supay with my level 5 Supay, Duskwalker!"

Supay became 1 ring as Duskwalker turned to 5 stars.

**(LV: 1 + 5 = 6)**

"When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!"

A moon, and blue version of Inti appeared roaring.

* * *

_Moon Dragon Quilla_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Supay" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card is targeted for an attack: Gain LP equal to half the attacking monster's ATK. If this card on the field is destroyed: You can target 1 "Sun Dragon Inti" in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"This is really bad." Luna mentioned nervously.

"Unfortunately I can add only 1 Spell or Trap Card each turn per Geoglyph's ability." Goodwin told them.

"Though that isn't the problem." Chara admitted.

Suddenly they noticed the marks of the Crimson Dragon starting to glow before they all faded and the complete mark appeared on Goodwin's chest.

"The marks...!" Jack gasped.

"What did he do!?" Akiza asked shocked.

Luna stepped back in fear. "We can't do it..."

She then felt someone gently grab her hand. She turned. "Chara..."

He surprised everyone by a sudden kiss on her lips. Everyone except Leo who smiled seeing it only to frown. "Chara... I don't think we can beat Goodwin."

Chara told them, "I'm also really terrified... But I know we can do this... I will beat him so that Mom's sacrifice won't be in vain!"

Luna embraced him as Leo frowned before shaking his head. "What are we doing? You guys care if I take the first shot?"

The two nodded before Goodwin said, "Well get on with it. I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn."

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew his card and closed his eyes in thought. "Alright, I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!"

* * *

_Morphtronic Scopen_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1400_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
_● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"Now I'll use Scopen's special ability to summon Morphtronic Videon to my field."

* * *

_Morphtronic Videon_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_● While in Attack Position: This card gains 800 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to it._  
_● While in Defense Position: This card gains 800 DEF for each Equip Card equipped to it._

* * *

The two appeared ready.

"Now I'll set two cards." Leo continued before turning towards Luna and nodding. "I play Double Ripple!"

* * *

_Double Ripple_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 Synchro Monster in your opponent's Extra Deck, along with 1 Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck with the same Level and listed Synchro Material Monsters. Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters for 1 of those monsters from either side of the field to the Graveyard, then Special Summon the selected monsters to their owners' sides of the field in face-up Defense Position, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"This spell lets me send Scopen and Videon to my graveyard and then I can summon both Power Tool Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon in defense mode!"

As Leo said that his dragon and Luna's dragon appeared defending their respective Signer.

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DeF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can reveal 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Deck, then your opponent randomly adds 1 of them to your hand, and you shuffle the rest back into your Deck. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card(s), you can send 1 of those cards to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

_Ancient Fairy Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Field Spells on the field as possible, and if you do, gain 1000 LP, then you can add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"That ends my move."

"First off Geoglyph adds Earthbound Whirlwind to my hand!" Goodwin said adding a spell.

Leo frowned. "Oh... right, that."

Chara 1st Turn:

"My turn!" Chara called drawing, "And now as their is a Synchro Monster on our field, I can summon Marron, the Royal Paladin!"

At that a young female sage with blonde hair holding a tome appeared.

* * *

_Marron, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 800_

_While you control a Synchro Monster: Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon "Marron, the Royal Paladin" from your hand this way once per turn. When summoned this way: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, or 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Seeing her Goodwin frowned. "What happened to your deck?"

Luna however frowned slightly seeing her.

"I changed it Goodwin. My Venjix maybe my ideal deck but I want to get stronger, and be a growing duelist!" Chara told him.

"Well your growth will be coming to an abrupt end." Goodwin stated calmly.

"Don't be too sure! Since I summoned Marron this way, I can add a Royal Paladin Ritual Monster, or Legion of the Royal Paladins to my hand!" Chara said adding a card, "And now I activate Royal Paladin Reinforcement!"

* * *

_Royal Paladin Reinforcement_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a "Royal Paladin" monster: Special Summon 1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner monster from your Deck. You can only activate 1 "Royal Paladin Reinforcement" per turn._

* * *

"With it's effect, I summon Barcgal, the Royal Paladin!" Chara called as a wolf like monster appeared.

* * *

_Barcgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other cards: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower, "Royal Paladin" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Barcgal, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

"I like the looks of this." Leo grinned.

"Yeah..." Luna nodded uncertainly.

"Now level 3 Barcgal tunes level 4 Marron!" Chara called as the two flew up.

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

His Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

"They're all here." Leo smiled.

"And I'll activate Legion of the Royal Paladins!" Chara called raising the card.

* * *

_Legion of the Royal Paladins_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster. You can also tribute monsters who's levels equal or exceed the level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to summon. If you don't control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, you can also banish Synchro Monsters from your GY. If you Synchro Summon a monster while this card is in your GY, and you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster: Add this card to your hand from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Legion of the Royal Paladins" per turn._

* * *

"I can summon a Royal Paladin as long as the monsters I sacrifice are equal or more!" Chara told Goodwin.

"That could help." Yusei noted thoughtfully.

"I sacrifice Barrier Dragon himself!" Chara called as his dragon was offered.

"Wait what?" Goodwin questioned in surprise.

"Arise, my avatar, brave sword and defender of the weak! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Arise, Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin!" Chara chanted.

At that what appeared was Blaster Blade arming his sword against Goodwin's dragons.

* * *

_Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Goodwin's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Whoa... He looks cool." Leo admitted staring at Blaster Blade in awe.

"Looks are one thing but the real question is whether or not he's strong enough to take down Goodwin's dragons." Jack pointed out.

"When it's Ritual Summoned using only Synchro Monsters then a monster on your field Goodwin is banished!" Chara called, "And I pick Sun Dragon Inti!"

Blaster Blade stabbed his sword to the ground as a ditch appeared under Sun Dragon Inti.

"Not good enough! Trap card open!" Goodwin called, "Skill Drain!"

**(Goodwin: 11000)**

* * *

_Skill Drain_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated while those monsters are face-up on the field (but their effects can still be activated)._

* * *

"No you don't, I play Morphtronic Impact Return!" Leo countered. "I have to return Morphtronic Boarden to my deck, but this trap returns Skill Drain and your Field Spell to your hand!"

* * *

_Morphtronic Impact Return_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Select up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls. Return the selected card(s) to the hand, and return 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Deck._

* * *

"I activate Earthbound Anger from my Deck!" Goodwin called.

* * *

_Earthbound Anger_

_Counter Trap Card_

_While this card is in your Deck, and if you have two copies of this card in your GY: If your opponent activates a Trap Card while you control a face-up "Earthbound Geoglyph" you can negate the activation, and if you do banish that card. Cards, and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. You can only activate 1 "Earthbound Anger" per duel._

* * *

"So now your petty trap is stopped, and banished!" Goodwin told Leo.

Leo looked at the card only to frown. "You don't have two copies in your graveyard!"

"Yes he does Leo." Chara told him, "He discarded 1 card each for both Duskwalker, and Dawnwalker."

Leo frowned at that. "Oh yeah, but wait why would he use a card that stops his Earthbound Immortal from using its abilities?"

"It seems like a procaution card for monster effects against the Immortals." Chara told him, "Like that Blaster Blade nearly banished Inti."

Leo frowned. "Well, his monster's may have stopped us, but you can still attack."

"I'll place 1 card down, and that's it." Chara said before giving a smile to Luna, "You can do it Luna."

Luna 1st Turn:

Luna drew her card but Chara noticed she looked slightly upset.

"Luna?" Chara asked her.

He noticed she looked almost jealous.

_'What's she jealous of...?'_ Chara thought seeing that.

Luna looked at the field before frowning. "I set one card and that's it."

"Luna?" Chara asked her.

She just looked down sadly. "My turn's over Chara."

Chara took her hand. She looked at him only for him to see slight pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked her.

Luna looked down. "You should be happy. Just forget about it."

At that her SOUL appeared glowing.

* * *

**Leo: 4000**

**Chara: 4000**

**Luna: 4000**

**Goodwin: 11000**

* * *

Goodwin 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Goodwin called drawing, "And I'll activate Magic Planter!"

* * *

_Magic Planter_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 face-up Continuous Trap you control to the GY; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"By sending Skill Drain to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards." Goodwin said as he drew two cards.

Leo frowned at that.

"And now I activate the spell, Advance Draw!" Goodwin called.

* * *

_Advance Draw_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 face-up Level 8 or higher monster you control; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"I sacrifice Inti to draw another 2 cards." Goodwin said as his sun dragon vanished as he drew two cards.

"What's he planning?" Jack questioned.

"And now I call on Earthbound Greater Linewalker!" Goodwin called.

At that a huge monster with white lines appeared letting out a battle cry.

* * *

_Earthbound Greater Linewalker_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2900_

_If you control a Synchro Monster(s) and have a Synchro Monster(s) in your GY: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your Main Phase: You can add 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster from your Deck or GY to your hand. If an "Earthbound Immortal" monster is Normal Summoned while this monster is on the field: You can make your opponent's LP 3000. You can only use each effect of "Earthbound Greater Linewalker" once per turn._

* * *

"What is that?" Yusei asked.

"While I have a Synchro Monster in play, and one in the graveyard, I can summon Linewalker from my hand!" Goodwin called.

"His ability should. Once each turn a certain card is added to my hand." Goodwin smirked adding a card while the condor glyph glowed brightly.

"No you don't!" Leo called. "I play Drastic Drop Off!"

* * *

_Drastic Drop Off_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand, including drawing: They must discard 1 of those cards._

* * *

Goodwin discarded the Earthbound Immortal.

"Whew that was close." Chara admitted before smiling, "Nice one Leo."

"After the last one I wanted to be prepared." Leo smiled.

"You only delayed it's arrival." Goodwin told him, "I place down two cards, and now Qullia attack Blaster Blade!"

Qullia fired a moon beam at Chara's monster who armed himself.

"I activate Vanguard Circle!" Chara called before crying, "Leo, I need to borrow Power Tool Dragon!"

"Go ahead." Leo nodded.

"I tribute Power Tool Dragon to activate Vanguard Circle!" Chara called as Power Tool vanished.

* * *

_Vanguard Circle_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 Synchro Monster you control, and then target 1 "Royal Paladin" monster you control equip this card to that target. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle also any battle damage not involving the equipped monster is halved. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 Synchro Monster in your GY, Special Summon it._

* * *

"And I equip it to Blaster Blade!" Chara called as a circle appeared below Blaster Blade as he took the blast. "Thanks to it Blaster Blade isn't destroyed!"

"But you take damage!" Goodwin reminded.

**(Chara: 3900)**

"And now Greater Linewalker attack Leo directly!" Goodwin called as his fiend charged at Leo.

"Vanguard Circle halves all battle damage that doesn't include Blaster Blade!" Chara revealed.

Leo grunted from the blow.

**(Leo: 2550)**

"Sorry you had to take that attack." Chara told Leo.

"It's alright." Leo nodded.

Chara soon noticed, "Wait that was your last card?"

"I'll be ok." Leo mentioned.

"Let's hope you will." Goodwin told him, "Turn end."

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew his card as it started glowing a bright orange. At that they grunted.

Leo looked at his card before pausing as his SOUL mark began glowing. "I activate Couragous Evolution!"

* * *

_Couragous Evolution_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Effects to be revealed._

* * *

At that a orange SOUL appeared above him as a orange mark appeared on his arm.

"This spell brings Power Tool Dragon back and evolves him!" Leo called as Power Tool Dragon appeared in an orange glow. "The envoy of love and justice, here and now lead the charge and face down whatever forces oppose you! SOUL Evolution! I summon Gallant Cyborg Dragon!"

"What's going...!?" Goodwin called as the light blinded everyone before they looked to see.

It was Life Stream except it is wearing brown glowing cybernetic armor.

* * *

_Gallant Cyborg Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2400_

_This card must be summoned by "Courageous Evolution" on "Power Tool Dragon" other effects to be revealed._

* * *

"Leo what did you..." Chara trailed off amazed.

"Gallant Cyborg Dragon attack Earthbound Greater Linewalker!" Leo called.

The dragon charged at the monster.

"Trap card open! Attack Guidance Armor!" Goodwin called.

* * *

_Attack Guidance Armor_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Direct an attack to the monster that is equipped with the Cursed Armor._

* * *

Armor was placed on Qullia.

"Your monster is weaker." Leo pointed out. "Plus when Gallant Cyborg Dragon attacks you can't use monster effects."

Gallant Dragon destroyed Qullia. **(Goodwin: 10500)**

"But when it's not attacking that's when I can!" Goodwin called, "As Qullia is destroyed Inti rises again!"

At that Inti emerged from the graveyard roaring.

"I end my turn." Leo frowned.

Chara 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Chara called drawing, "And since there is a Royal Paladin Ritual monster in play, I can summon Gallatin, the Royal Paladin!"

At that a warrior with a blind fold, and having a sword appeared.

* * *

_Gallatin, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1300_

_If you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this card is face-up "Royal Paladin" monsters you control can't be destroyed by card effects. While you control no monsters: Banish this card from your GY, and if you do add 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" or 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Gallatin, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

"As long as Gallatin's in play Royal Paladins can't be destroyed by effects!" Chara called.

"That's good." Akiza mentioned before Yusei's eyes widened as the King of the Netherworld started approaching them.

"And now Blaster Blade's special ability banishes a level 5 or lower monster from the graveyard to increase his power by how much attack points the banished monster had!" Chara called, "I banish Marron!"

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 2400 + 1900 = 4300)**_

Luna's eyes widened slightly hearing that. _'He... Huh?'_

"And now Blaster Blade attack Sun Dragon Inti!" Chara called as Blaster Blade charged slashing Inti destroying it.

**(Goodwin: 9200)**

"When Inti is destroyed your monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to half it's attack points!" Goodwin called as Inti fired a blast.

"Thanks to Gallatin that effect is useless!" Chara reminded as Blaster Blade endured.

"You guys focus on Goodwin, we'll handle that thing." Jack told them as he, Yusei, and Akiza summoned their dragons and Crow summoned his Blackwing Synchro Monsters.

Chara at that nodded before saying, "Goodwin's dragons are gone! So now we have to get him now! I end my turn."

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna drew at that.

"Hold that thought! During this Standby Phase, Inti's Special Ability revives Moon Dragon Qullia!" Goodwin revealed as his Moon Dragon reappeared roaring.

Luna frowned seeing that. "Chara..."

Chara turned to her. Luna looked at her hand and closed her eyes. "She can take care of you right?"

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Chara asked her confused.

"Marron." Luna answered quietly.

"Marron?" Chara asked before slowly realizing, "What your saying that you think I'm-Oh no I view her as a friend!"

"She's better for you, just like Frisk's cards are the people she loves the most." Luna pointed out quietly.

Chara hugged her, "Your the girl I want to have more then anything."

Luna blushed at that.

"And nothing will change that." Chara told her looking into her eyes.

"I just want you to be happy..." Luna whispered as her SOUL mark and the card she drew started glowing green.

"And I will... No the both of us will." Chara smiled taking her hand softly.

Luna started tearing up before hugging him back. He hugged her back before smiling, "Now what do ya say we finish this?"

Luna nodded. "I play Generosity Evolution! By sending Ancient Fairy Dragon to the graveyard I can summon something new."

As she said that a green glow enveloped Ancient Fairy Dragon.

* * *

_Generosity Evolution_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Effects to be revealed._

* * *

"The holy light of protection shine across the land and sooth all life! SOUL Evolution! Come out, Benevolent Spirit Dragon!"

At that Ancient Fairy Dragon that has green glowing wings, and looked advanced appeared.

* * *

_Benevolent Spirit Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 4500_

_This card must be summoned by "Generosity Evolution" on "Ancient Fairy Dragon" other effects to be revealed._

* * *

"You have that too?" Chara asked surprised.

Luna smiled nodding. "Leo?"

Leo smiled. "I activate Courageous Evolution's ability from my Graveyard, I banish it so Gallant Cyborg Dragon can attack on Luna's turn."

"Gallant Cyborg Dragon attack Earthbound Greater Linewalker." Luna called.

Gallant Cyborg charged.

"Trap card open! Marchful Fight!" Goodwin called.

* * *

_Marchful Fight_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_While this card is face-up: Negate the first attack in your opponent's possession. If this effect would be negated banish 1 monster in your GY instead. If this card is removed from the field while face-up, you can draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Marchful Fight" per turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Luna asked.

"This negates the first attack you conduct!" Goodwin called.

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "I... end my turn."

* * *

**Leo: ****2550**

**Chara: 3900**

**Luna: 4000**

**Goodwin: 9200**

* * *

Goodwin 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Goodwin called drawing, "And this time no interruptions... Linewalker's ability activates! Add an Earthbound Immortal from my graveyard to my hand!"

Leo, Luna, and Chara all flinched at that.

"And now I activate, Advance Force!" Goodwin called.

* * *

_Advanced Force_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can Tribute 1 Level 5 or higher monster to Tribute Summon a Level 7 or higher monster._

* * *

"So now Linewalker is treated as two monsters when I sacrifice it!" Goodwin smirked, "And you know what that means don't you kids?"

"Nothing good." Chara frowned.

Linwalker roared before shooting up as a heart was formed.

"Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound Immortal! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!"

At that what formed was a really giant Immortal towering over the city cawing loudly.

* * *

_Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_There can only be 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is Normal Summoned: Target up to 3 cards you control, except this card; shuffle those targets into your Deck, then discard as many random cards from your opponent's hand as possible, but not more than the number of returned cards, and if you do, this card gains 1000 ATK for each card discarded by this effect._

* * *

"It's huge." Luna whispered fearfully.

"Well it's a condor Immortal." Chara said before pausing, "100 attack points..."

"Then it must have a powerful ability." Leo told them.

"Indeed! As Wiraqocha Rasca was Normal Summoned, I take up to 3 cards on my field, put them back to my deck, force you to discard a card for each card I shuffle, and it gains 1000 points for each card!" Goodwin smirked, "I shuffle back Marchful Fight, Advance Force and my one of my face-downs!"

The three cards in his Spell/Trap Card Zone vanished while Chara frowned discarding two cards while Luna discarded 1 as Wiraqocha Rasca cawed loudly. **(ATK: 100 + (1000 * 3) = 3100)**

Luna looked at her graveyard sadly.

"3100 attack points." Chara grunted.

"And now as Marchful Fight left the field while face-up, I can draw another card." Goodwin said drawing.

Leo frowned.

"And now Wiraqocha Rasca attack the girl directly!" Goodwin called as his Immortal charged at Luna.

"Luna!" Chara cried, "Trap card open!"

* * *

_Protection Barrier_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Banish 1 "Royal Paladin" monster from your GY: Redirect an attack your opponent makes to one monster you control. You can only use this effect once per turn._

* * *

"So now by banishing Barcgal, Wiraqocha Rasca is forced to attack Blaster Blade! And as an added bonus Wiraqocha Rasca can't stop it!" Chara called as Goodwin's Immortal turned, and struck Blaster Blade, "And thanks to Vanguard Circle, he isn't destroyed!"

"But you take damage!" Goodwin reminded.

Chara grunted from the blow before Wiraqocha Rasca struck him causing him to cry out landing back. **(Chara: 3200)**

"Chara!" Luna cried. "Benevolent Spirit Dragon's ability activates! Gift of Life!"

Luna glowed green before the glow flew into Chara.

**(Luna: 3000)**

**(Chara: 4200)**

"What?" Goodwin asked seeing that.

"Once per turn if a player takes battle damage I can give that player 1000 of my life points." Luna explained.

"Well fine! Qullia attack Gallatin!" Goodwin called as Qullia attacked Gallatin destroying it as Chara grunted.

That was when Leo noticed that Chara was holding his left eye.

"Chara?" Leo asked.

"I think... that Immortal got my eye." Chara answered.

Luna's eyes widened in horror. Both of them ran to him to see how bad it was. Chara removed his hand for them to see there was a bit of a claw mark, and he was really lucky it didn't damage his eye. Luna looked devestated and embraced him. Chara smiled painfully to her hugging her back., "I can still see Luna."

Leo glared at Goodwin. "You'll pay for that!"

"Then unleash that anger." Goodwin smirked setting a card, "I'll end my turn."

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo didn't draw Rasca began glowing. Chara got up before noticing it, "What's going on?"

"Gallant Cyborg Dragon's ability. I skip my Draw Phase to negate the effects of one card." Leo answered.

"What?" Goodwin asked shocked.

_Rasca: **(ATK: 3100 - (1000 * 3) = 100)**_

"Not a Majestic Dragon but has an ability like that..." Goodwin trailed off.

"In that case I'll banish Generous Evolution to add Benevolent Spirit Dragon's defense points to another monster's attack points. I pick Gallant Cyborg Dragon!" Luna called.

_Gallant Dragon:** (ATK: 3000 + 4500 = 7500)**_

Chara told him, "Leo be careful..."

"It's ok, Gallant Cyborg Dragon attack Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!" Leo called.

The dragon attacked.

Goodwin smirked, "I activate Earthbound Deflector!"

* * *

_Earthbound Deflector_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster you control: Equip this card to that target. While you control a Synchro Monster your opponent cannot target the equipped monster with attacks._

* * *

"What the?" Leo asked.

"While I have a Synchro Monster, Deflector forbids you from attacking Wiraqocha Rasca!" Goodwin smirked.

Chara grunted, "Another pro-caution card."

"I can still attack." Leo pointed out.

"To another monster yeah." Chara told him, "And right now Qullia is the only monster you can attack."

"That's 5000 points of damage and Quilla can't use its abilities." Leo grinned.

Gallant Dragon destroyed the Moon Dragon as Goodwin grunted. **(Goodwin: 4200)**

"Don't forget, Qullia revives Inti!" Goodwin reminded as Inti rose again roaring.

"Maybe, but I can sacrifice Benevolent Spirit Dragon to allow Leo to attack again at the cost of my turn." Luna told him.

Her dragon vanished.

"Both Generosity Evolution, and Benevolent Spirit Dragon allows attacks each?" Chara asked hearing that.

"Generosity Evolution adds attack points, Benevolent Spirit Dragon gives another attack." Luna explained.

Gallant Dragon attacked Inti destroying it but they noticed Goodwin didn't took damage.

Goodwin grunted, "Your really forcing my hand. Inti was in the defense mode! And now as it's destroyed your dragon is destroyed, and you take half it's attack points as damage!"

Inti fired a blast at Gallant Dragon.

"I banish Flogal, the Royal Paladin to protect Gallant Dragon at the cost of 1000 of it's attack points!" Chara countered as a monster protected Gallant Dragon from the attack.

_Gallant Dragon: **(ATK: 7500 - 1000 = 6500)**_

Leo frowned at that. "Now what, we're stuck!"

"Leo do you trust me?" Chara asked him.

"Is that even a question?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Then I need you to not attack during your next turn. I know what to do." Chara told him.

Leo nodded. "Well, I don't have any other cards so my move's over."

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew.

"As Inti was destroyed last turn, Qullia revives!" Goodwin called as Qullia reappeared.

Leo frowned seeing the dragon.

_Gallant Cyborg Dragon: **(ATK: 6500 - 4500 = 2000)**_

"Well Blaster Blade banishes Gallatin to add his points to him!" Chara called as Blaster Blade gained power.

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 2400 + 1600 = 4000)**_

Luna smile seeing that.

"And now I equip Blaster Blade with Royal Paladin Blade!" Chara called as a new sword appeared for Blaster Blade to take.

* * *

_Royal Paladin Blade_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Ritual Monster. It gains 500 ATK. If your opponent controls a monster after the equipped monster attacked, you can banish 1 "Royal Paladin" monster from your GY: It can make a second attack. If the equipped monster attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If the equipped monster should be destroyed: Destroy this card instead._

* * *

"Yes." Leo smiled.

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 4000 + 500 = 4500)**_

"And now Blaster Blade strike down Qullia!" Chara called as Blaster Blade charged.

Goodwin called, "Qullia's ability activates! I gain Life Points equal to half of the attacking monster's points!"

**(Goodwin: 6450)**

Chara frowned, "So that's what that dragon does..."

Blaster Blade slashed Qullia destroying it as Goodwin grunted.** (Goodwin: 4450)**

"As Qullia was destroyed Inti rises again!" Goodwin called as Inti reappeared.

"Royal Paladin Blade banishes a second Barcgal from my graveyard to allow Blaster Blade to attack again! Go!" Chara called as Blaster Blade slashed Inti destroying it. **(Goodwin: 2950)**

"Chara wait!" Leo panicked.

"Inti's ability activates destroying your monster!" Goodwin called as Inti fired a blast.

Chara called, "By destroying Royal Paladin Blade, Blaster Blade is saved!"

The sword vanished as Blaster Blade endured the blast. Luna let out a sigh of relief at that.

"We at least know what his Moon Dragon can do had Leo not stop it's abilities." Chara told them before saying to Leo, "Sorry that nearly all the damage you dealt is gone."

"It's alright, the important thing is his Earthbound Immortal can't do anything since its abilities are permanently negated." Leo mentioned. "We just need to get past those two dragons and we'll win."

"I end my turn." Chara told Goodwin.

* * *

**Leo: ****2550**

**Chara: 4200**

**Luna: 3000**

**Goodwin: 2950**

* * *

Goodwin 4th Turn:

"Due to her dragon's ability her turn is skipped!" Goodwin called drawing, "And now Inti revives Qullia once more!"

Qullia appeared roaring. Leo's eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"It's okay Leo. Vanguard Circle defends her from half of the damage." Chara grunted.

"Unless Goodwin brings back something from the graveyard." Leo pointed out nervously.

"And now I activate the equip spell, Raging Immortal!" Goodwin called.

* * *

_Raging Immortal_

_Equip Spell Card_

_When the equip monster inflicts damage from a direct attack inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the equipped monster. Your opponent must control a monster to activate, and to resolve this effect. You banish 1 "Earthbound" Monster from your GY to make the equipped monster attack twice._

* * *

"And now Qullia attack Luna!" Goodwin called as Qullia attacked Luna.

"Luna!" Chara cried running to her.

Luna was frozen in fear as the attack flew towards her.

Chara ran to her, and called, "Blaster Blade!"

Blaster Blade got in front of the attack, and used his sword to block as the force got to them. **(Luna: 1750)**

"And now half of Qullia's attack points goes to you Leo!" Goodwin called.

Leo's eyes widened in shock. Qullia attacked Leo at that.

"This isn't battle damage!" Chara grunted.

Leo cried out as he was hit.

**(Leo: 0050)**

"And now by banishing Linewalker, Qullia strikes again!" Goodwin called as Qullia attacked Luna as Blaster Blade blocked again. **(Luna: 0500)**

"And this time it's your turn Chara!" Goodwin called as Qullia attacked Chara causing him to scream. **(Chara: 1700)**

"I... banish Benevolent Spirit Dragon... to activate her final ability." Luna said weakly. "I give... 500 of my life points to Chara."

"No Luna... Don't do that." Chara told her.

"I want you to be ok." Luna smiled weakly.

**(Luna: 0000)**

**(Chara: 2200)**

"Luna..." Chara trailed off at that, "You didn't have to do that."

"No, but she wanted to Chara." Leo mentioned before wincing. "She loves you."

"It's your final turns. Next turn is the end!" Goodwin declared.

"So your turn's over?" Leo asked.

"He just said so." Chara told him.

Leo 4th Turn:

"I'm not drawing, I'm negating Quilla's abilities and that's it." Leo said. "I trust you Chara."

"Even if Qullia's abilities are gone Inti is waiting to revived!" Goodwin reminded.

Chara 4th Turn:

Chara drew, "Okay, I activate Royal Paladin Victory!"

* * *

_Royal Paladin Victory_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP, and destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field: Banish 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"So now I pay 1000 points, and destroy a Spell or Trap on the field, to banish a monster!" Chara called. **(Chara: 1200)**

"I destroy Vanguard Circle, and banish Qullia!" Chara called as the Moon Dragon vanished ending Goodwin's circle.

Suddenly they heard someone cry out in pain as they saw the King of the Netherworld was practically on top of them and Jack was out cold.

"Jack!" Chara cried at that.

"Focus on the duel!" Yusei told him as Stardust Dragon barely dodged a blast from the King of the Netherworld as Black Rose Dragon attempted to fight off smaller demonic creatures.

"Don't worry I'm nearly done! Vanguard Circle's effect activates! Since it's destroyed, I can summon a Synchro Monster from the graveyard! Come back Barrier Dragon!" Chara called as the dragon appeared, "And now I use level 7 Blaster Blade, and Barrier Dragon to build the Overlay Network!"

At that Blaster Blade, and Barrier Dragon entered the Overlay Network. Seeing that Leo blushed slightly before looking at his wrist and smiling.

"White wings of noble pride! A solitary knight is one who dances through the battlefield! Walk through the ways of the path! Xyz Summon! Rank 7, Gancelot, the Royal Paladin!" Chara chanted as a knight riding a pegasus appeared ready.

* * *

_Gancelot, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 7_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 7 monsters including a Ritual Monster  
__Effects will be revealed._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Luna smiled seeing it.

"Leo! I need Gallant Dragon!" Chara told him.

"He's yours." Leo smiled.

"Gancelot equips a Synchro Monster on our side to him!" Chara called as Gancelot rode to Gallant Dragon, and absorbed him in his blade, "And for each monster he gets 1000 points!"

_Gancelot:** (ATK: 2900 + 1000 = 3900)**_

"3900!?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"End this Chara!" Leo and Luna cried together.

"Gancelot attack Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!" Chara declared.

Gancelot charged at the Immortal as it tried to retaliate but Gancelot endured, and slashed down at Wiraqocha Rasca as it cawed before exploding as Goodwin, "Oh no...! AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Leo: ****0050**

**Chara: 1700**

**Luna: 0000**

**Goodwin: 0000**

**Leo, Chara, and Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

"What about that?" Leo asked turning to the King of the Netherworld.

"Stay here." Chara said summoning Barrier Dragon before flying off at the King.

"Chara!" Luna cried in horror seeing that.

Chara held up a card as it glowed bright blue catching their attention, "Go! Ascension Sky Dragon!"

At that he, and Barrier Dragon glowed before Ascension Sky Dragon shot from the light as it pierced through the King of the Netherworld as it roared in agony before Ascension Sky Dragon wrapped it's body around the King of the Netherworld to keep it from escaping.

"Now go up!" Chara called to Ascension Sky Dragon.

The dragon roared as it flew up with the trapped King with it as Chara played a card as Blaster Blade's sword appeared as it closed it's eyes for it to glow blue, "You were responsible for Mom dying, many innocent lives were ruined, or killed, and forced us to fight people we care about! But now it's over! Go!"

At that Barrier Dragon shot to the King as Ascension Sky Dragon vanished but before it can avoid...

SLASH!

Chara managed to slash the King of the Netherworld in half as it roared in agony before exploding as Chara cried out from it falling down. Suddenly something caught him. At that he looked to see what done that. It was Life Stream Dragon that was slowly flying back down towards the ground.

"Ha thanks." Chara smiled to the dragon as the clouds started to clear away. When the dragon landed the others all ran over to Chara including Jack who woke up from the explosion.

"How crazy are you?" Leo asked him.

"That it all worked out?" Chara smiled.

Luna embraced him before kissing him. "Never do something that crazy again!"

Chara smiled hugging her back, "I'll be sure Luna."

With that he closed his eyes only to open them and see Goodwin along with a blonde man in a lab coat.

_'What the?'_ Chara thought seeing them before recognizing the man, "Roman?"

"That's correct Chara." Roman nodded.

"Do you understand the repercussions of what you've just done?" Goodwin questioned.

"I saved everyone, and brought an end to the war." Chara answered.

"You killed the King of the Netherworld, like it or not that was an act that will have disastrous consequences." Roman told him. "A few you may be pleased with, the revival of the former Dark Signers for example."

"Our mission was to stop the King of the Netherworld, and the Earthbound Immortals wasn't it? And I done just that." Chara told him.

"Stop them, not kill them." Goodwin pointed out. "There's no force keeping the forces of the Netherworld structured, the entire world is at risk from attack at any moment. How do you intend on fixing that?

"I'll protect it from any attack no matter what, and I'll keep them at bay." Chara told him, "And make sure they won't do anything."

"I'm not proud of taking a life... But there was no other way to stop him, and besides I think you know it had to be that way. A seal would eventually break." Chara told Goodwin.

Goodwin was silent before a flash of light enveloped Chara.

"Hope we can see each other again you two. I forgive you." Chara told them before the light faded revealing he's back with his fellow Signers.

That's when he noticed a weight on his chest. Feeling that he looked to see. Sora and Clair were lying on top of him trying to hug him.

"Chara?"

Hearing that he froze before turning. It was Frisk though she looked nervous and was staying farther back. Having joyful tears in his eyes he cried, "MOMMY!"

He ran to her holding the twins. She took a step back as he did and shook her head. Seeing that he stopped confused.

"I did too many awful things. I'm not going to come home." Frisk told him sadly.

"No!" Chara cried running over before placing himself on her.

Frisk looked at him sadly. "Chara... I can't."

Chara handed the twins to Leo, and Luna before hugging his mother tight with tears in his eyes, "I don't want you to go!"

Hearing that Frisk started to tear up. "I hurt you... I hurt Chazz, and I hurt Sora and Claire."

"It's okay now Mommy..." Chara sobbed, "I went through everything to get you back..."

Chara hugged her sobbing before wincing which she noticed his wounded eye. Frisk frowned before placing her hand over it as it started to glow gold. Chara stayed still at that before it finished where it left a scar. Frisk frowned seeing that. "It should have healed completely."

"I'm okay with it... It can be a reminder that I saved you, everyone, and stopped the King of the Netherworld." Chara smiled with tears in his eyes.

Frisk smiled hugging him. "Ok... ok."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Signers win.**

**bopdog111: And with that the Dark Signer arc is now over.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so next up will be... well "that" won't be quite yet but we have two young couples that might want to spend some time together right?**

**bopdog111: Chara, Luna, Leo, and Muffet to be exact.**

**Ulrich362: Yup. So once everything's settled down a double date in the future for them?**

**bopdog111: And then some.**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: A challenge from a fan? Well Muffet's still finishing up inside, so why not. Let's have a fun match.**


	31. Match against a Fan! Date Time!

**Ulrich362: Well, the world's been saved from the Dark Signers and the forces of the Netherworld so it's time for Chara and the others to get some much needed relaxation wouldn't you agree Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: After everything they needed it.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely. Makes you wonder what they'll be getting up to.**

**bopdog111: Let's find out.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been just over a week since the war with the Dark Signers had ended and the former Dark Signers had all returned though most of them left New Domino City leaving just a frustrated Carly who couldn't remember anything and a saddened Frisk who was still trying to get over what had happened. Of course at the moment she had other things on her mind.

"Chara, you'll behave yourself right?" Frisk asked him as she stood in the door to his room.

"I will Mom." Chara said smiling with his scar on his face for everyone to see.

She smiled gently before hugging him just as the doorbell rang. "That must be them."

Chara walked downstairs opening the door. It was Luna in a green dress and Leo wearing a dark blue button-up shirt with black pants.

"Hi Chara." Luna smiled kissing his cheek.

Chara's entire head turned red looking at her, "Luna... You look beautiful..."

Luna blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"Uh... Going Where we- I mean Going where we-I mean..." Chara stammered.

Luna giggled at that while Leo blushed slightly.

"We're heading to the bakery and then Luna thought we could all go out to dinner and then see a movie. There's a comedy that just came out right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I've seen the trailers..." Chara answered.

Luna smiled before leaning gently on Chara's shoulder. If possible Chara's head turned more red.

"Have fun you three, and Leo tell Muffet we said hello." Frisk mentioned causing him to turn as red as Chara.

"You three love-birds have fun." Chazz grinned closing the door.

When they left Frisk frowned before sitting down sadly. Chazz walked, and sat down beside her at that. She hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Frisk." Chara said hugging her back.

She smiled but he could tell she still blamed herself for what happened.

"It's not your fault." Chazz told her.

Frisk just nodded uncertainly. "Can you stay with me for a little while?"

"You didn't have to ask." Chazz said talking her in his arms.

Frisk smiled at that before gently closing her eyes. "I love you Chazzy."

"I love you two Frisk. For now on I won't let anyone take you away from me." Chazz promised.

As if on cue Sora and Claire started crying.

"Except them?" Frisk asked with a small smile.

"Yeah except our kids." Chazz chuckled.

With that they walked over to change the twins and feed them.

* * *

_Meanwhile outside Muffet's Bakery..._

"I wonder how Muffet is doing." Chara admitted.

"She's doing really well." Leo answered. "We probably shouldn't have rushed, she's still working for at least 45 minutes today."

"We're not rushing anything." Chara said walking in.

At that they see Muffet cleaning the counter-top talking to Napstablook before they looked, "Oh Chara darling! Glad to see you, and your friends are okay from all the craziness."

"Thanks, and it's finally over." Chara smiled.

_"Well I'm glad your okay."_ Napstablook smiled.

"You too." Chara smiled, "Luna, Leo this is Napstablook. He's a really friendly ghost, and is a DJ."

"A DJ?" Luna asked. "That's really cool."

"Yeah, do you think we could hear your music sometime?" Leo asked.

_"I'll be glad."_ Napstablook smiled, _"In fact I need to get going. I'll see you sometime."_

With that after he left Muffet asked the trio, "So what are your pleasures for today?"

Leo blushed. "Um... actually, we were... I was wondering if after you were finished working you might... maybe... I mean..."

"Leo wanted to invite you on a double date." Luna explained. "Me and Chara, and the two of you."

Muffet blinked hearing that.

"Oh, a double date is when two couples go on a date together." Luna explained before pausing. "You did know Leo thinks you're cute right?"

"Oh I know about them I'm just... Surprised that's all." Muffet told her.

"That makes sense." Chara smiled.

Muffet turned to Leo. He was blushing and looking down nervously.

"I would be glad too."

Leo looked surprised before smiling.

"After all that jacket I made for ya was my gift to ya for saying I have the same feelings." Muffet smiled.

"Jacket?" Chara asked hearing that.

"Muffet made it when I saw her before we went to the Satellite." Leo answered before suddenly frowning. "I should have worn it."

Luna then pulled it out from nowhere.

"Luna how did you?" Leo asked her in disbelief.

"Don't ask." Luna said handing it to him.

Leo just blushed before putting it on and smiling just as the door to the bakery opened. At that they looked to see. A woman who looked to be the same age as Frisk with bright pink hair had walked in only for her eyes to widen. "Excuse me... are you Chara Princeton?"

"Yeah." Chara nodded finding her familiar, "Have we met?"

The woman blinked. "If by met you mean did I see you in the Fortune Cup like so many other people and become a fan of yours then yes. Actually... if it's not too much trouble could I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Chara asked curiously.

"I'm... an aspiring dueling myself and was wondering if you had some time if maybe I could try dueling you?" the woman requested. "I'm not that strong but maybe you could give me some tips?"

Chara gave thought before turning to Luna, "Luna? What you think?"

"Well we do have some time, but it's up to you Chara." she answered. "Besides, while I watch the duel Leo can help out Muffet."

Chara nodded before turning to the woman, "Okay."

"Thanks." she smiled before walking outside.

"Chara... be nice ok? Give her a chance." Leo chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Chara asked him.

"She just said she isn't that strong and aspiring means she's just starting out. You're a champion, so it wouldn't be fair if you just beat her right away would it?" Leo asked.

"I'm not gonna OTK her ya know." Chara frowned.

"I know." Leo smiled.

Chara followed the woman. She just walked out of the small shop before activating her Duel Disc. "Oh... I almost forgot. My name's Agate."

"Alright Agate. Have fun." Chara said getting ready.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Agate is an OC created by Camila Cuevas.)**

"Let's Duel!" Agate and Chara called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: H****ell or High Wat****er by Bull****et for my Val****entin****e)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Agate: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew, "Alright I summon Barcgal, the Royal Paladin!"

Barcgal appeared.

* * *

_Barcgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other cards: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower, "Royal Paladin" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Barcgal, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

"Royal Paladin? I thought your deck was Venjix." Agate mentioned in confusion.

"It was but I wanted to grow as a duelist." Chara explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Agate nodded only to pause and look at her hand nervously.

"Since Barcgal was summoned, and my field is empty, I can summon another Royal Paladin from my hand that's level 4 or lower to join him. Such as Flogal!" Chara called as a blue wolf appeared.

* * *

_Flogal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_(Quick Effect) You can banish this card from your GY: Target 1 monster you control, reduce it's ATK by 1000, and if you do it cannot be destroyed by effects this turn._

* * *

"Wow." Agate whispered. "Two monsters already?"

"Not for long. Level 3 Barcgal tunes level 3 Flogal!" Chara called as the two flew up.

Luna smiled seeing that.

**(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Erasing all your ties with this world! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Arise, Stardrive Dragon, the Royal Paladin!" Chara called as a dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Stardrive Dragon, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner monster  
__Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Agate's eyes widened seeing the dragon.

"When Stardrive is summoned, I can banish a Spell from my Deck." Chara said pocketing a card, "And now I place 1 card down. Your turn."

Agate 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start by summoning Magician's Rod in attack mode." Agate mentioned.

* * *

_Magician's Rod_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand, that specifically lists the card "Dark Magician" in its text. During your opponent's turn, if you activate a Spell/Trap Card or effect while this card is in your GY (except during the Damage Step): You can Tribute 1 Spellcaster monster; add this card to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Magician's Rod" once per turn._

* * *

"When I summon this monster I can add the spell card Dark Magical Circle to my hand."

"A Dark Magician Deck huh?" Chara asked seeing that.

"Yeah." Agate nodded before looking at her hand. "I set two cards and play Dark Magical Circle. Now I can check the top three cards of my deck and if I draw Dark Magician or a spell or trap that names him I can show you and add it to my hand while putting the other two cards on top of my deck in any order."

* * *

_Dark Magical Circle_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Look at the top 3 cards of your Deck, then you can reveal 1 "Dark Magician" or 1 Spell/Trap that specifically lists the card "Dark Magician" in its text, among them, and add it to your hand, also place the remaining cards on top of your Deck in any order. If "Dark Magician" is Normal or Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 card your opponent controls; banish it. You can only use each effect of "Dark Magical Circle" once per turn._

* * *

She look at her top 3.

"Ok, I'll add Dark Magician and put this one on top of this one." Agate mentioned before smiling. "That's it."

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Agate: 4000**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn." Chara said drawing.

Agate just watched him calmly before pausing and blinking before shaking her head. "I'm doing ok right?"

"Yeah. Your doing okay." Chara smiled.

She smiled at that.

"Well now the card I banished gets activated." Chara told her.

"Huh, oh is that what I think it is?" Agate asked.

"Card From a Different Dimension." Chara said showing the card.

"So now we both get to draw two right?" Agate inquired. "The two I put on top of my deck."

"That's right." Chara said.

The two of them drew their cards.

"I'll place down two cards, and now I'll summon Marron, the Royal Paladin!" Chara called as Marron appeared.

* * *

_Marron, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 800_

_While you control a Synchro Monster: Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon "Marron, the Royal Paladin" from your hand this way once per turn. When summoned this way: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, or 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Agate nodded.

"I can summon Marron when I have a Synchro Monster in play." Chara said to her, "Then I can add 1 of two cards to my hand!"

Agate frowned. "This isn't good."

"I'll add this card." Chara said adding a Ritual Monster.

Agate nodded seeing it.

"Now I activate Legion of the Royal Paladins!" Chara called playing his ionic Ritual Spell.

* * *

_Legion of the Royal Paladins_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster. You can also tribute monsters who's levels equal or exceed the level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to summon. If you don't control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, you can also banish Synchro Monsters from your GY. If you Synchro Summon a monster while this card is in your GY, and you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster: Add this card to your hand from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Legion of the Royal Paladins" per turn._

* * *

"I Ritual Summon a Royal Paladin using monsters who's levels equal or more then the monster I summon!" Chara told her.

Agate's eyes widened in surprise.

"I sacrifice Stardrive, and Marron!" Chara called as the two vanished. "I command you under the name of the King of Knights! Warriors, heed my call! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 10! Arise, Alfred, the Royal Paladin!"

At that a blonde haired horse riding version of Blaster Blade appeared ready.

* * *

_Alfred, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"I play Magician Navigation!" Agate called. "This trap summons Dark Magician from my hand, and another Dark Spellcaster that's level seven or lower from my deck. I pick Dark Magician Girl!"

* * *

_Magician Navigation_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, then Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower DARK Spellcaster monster from your Deck. If you control "Dark Magician", except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up Spell/Trap your opponent controls; it has its effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Dark Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY._

* * *

"Both of them at once?" Luna asked surprised.

"Yes, and then since Dark Magician was summoned Dark Magical Circle banishes that Ritual Monster from the game." Agate stated.

"Sorry but you can't target Alfred with card effects since I sacrificed a Synchro Monster to summon him!" Chara called.

"What?" Agate questioned in shock.

"So now you have to pick a different card or not do the effect." Chara told her.

"Your facedown is still a target." Agate frowned only to blink before rubbing her eyes.

One of Chara's face-downs vanished.

"Agate?" Chara asked seeing that.

"Huh, oh sorry you were saying?" she asked.

"Battle. Alfred attacks Dark Magician!" Chara called as Alfred charged, "Alfred's ability activates! You can't activate Monster Effects when he attacks, and your monster's points lower by 800!"

Agate's eyes widened.

_Dark Magician:** (ATK: 2500 - 800 = 1700)**_

Alfred slammed into the spellcaster destroying it.

**(Agate: 2700)**

_Dark Magician Girl: _**_(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)_**

"On the otherhand since it destroyed your monster when that ability is used you can add 1 card from your graveyard to your hand." Chara added to her.

Agate frowned before nodding as she added Magician Navigation.

"That's my turn." Chara ended.

Agate 2nd Turn:

Agate drew her card before frowning. "I play Eternal Soul."

* * *

_Eternal Soul_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Every "Dark Magician" in your Monster Zone is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If this face-up card leaves the field: Destroy all monsters you control. You can only use the following effect of "Eternal Soul" once per turn. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand or GY._  
_● Add 1 "Dark Magic Attack" or "Thousand Knives" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This trap brings back my Dark Magician and then I can use Dark Magical Circle to banish another facedown card on your field."

Dark Magician reappeared as Chara's face-down which was Vanguard Circle vanished.

"Now with that done, I'll activate Polymerization and merge Dark Magician with Dark Magician Knight in my hand." Agate stated. "This fusion allows me to call Dark Cavalry to the field in attack mode."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Dark Cavalry_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2300_

_"Dark Magician" + 1 Warrior monster_  
_Gains 100 ATK for each Spell/Trap on the field and in the GYs. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. When a card or effect is activated that targets a card on the field (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Chara recalled, "For every spell or trap card in the graveyards or fields it gains 100 attack points."

"Exactly." Agate smirked. "Now attack his Ritual Monster!"

_Dark Calvary: **(ATK: 2800 + (100 * 4) = 3200)**_

The Knight battled with Alfred before Calvary cut the King down. **(Chara: 3800)**

"Now Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!" Agate called.

Dark Magician Girl charged whacking Chara with her staff as Chara stepped back from the force. **(Chara: 1500)**

Agate smirked. "I end my turn, but I think we both know how this duel is going to end."

* * *

**Chara: 1500**

**Agate: 2700**

* * *

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew, "Well two things happen now."

"What do you mean?" Agate inquired.

"First off one of the cards Dark Magical Circle banished activates." Chara said showing Card From a Different Dimension.

Agate frowned.

"So now we both draw 2 cards." Chara said as both drew twice, "And along with that as Stardrive was tributed during this Standby Phase he comes back!"

Stardrive reappeared roaring.

"When he's summoned like that he's banished when he leaves the field." Chara added.

"Wow Luna your lucky." Muffet's voice told Luna.

She turned to see Muffet. "Huh, are you guys ready to go?"

Muffet was wearing a pink dress with white spider webs patterning on it with a smile linking her arm with Leo, "Yeah we're ready."

"Oh... do you need to stop?" Agate asked Chara.

"I'll willing to finish helping you." Chara answered.

Agate nodded only to blink before frowning. "In that case what now?"

"Well now, I'll activate Royal Paladin Obstacle." Chara said.

* * *

_Royal Paladin Obstacle_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Return 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster from your Hand to your Deck, and if you do target 1 monster your opponent controls: Halve it's ATK. You can only activate 1 "Royal Paladin Obstacle" per turn._

* * *

"So now by returning Blaster Blade to my deck Dark Magician Girl's attack points are cut in half!" Chara called.

"That targets though, so I can discard one card to negate and destroy that with Dark Cavalry." Agate countered. "Plus since it was a spell he gains 200 more points."

_Dark Cavalry: **(ATK: 3200 + (100 * 2) = 3400)**_

_'So she discarded Magician Navigation...'_ Chara thought, "Okay Stardrive attack Dark Magician Girl! And during the battle Dark Magician Girl's attack points are halved, and I gain 800 points since my LP is lower then your's!"

Agate frowned.

_Dark Magician Girl: **(ATK: 2300/2 = 1150)**_

**(Chara: 2300)**

"And now at this point you can use Eternal Soul's effect." Chara advised her, "To either summon Dark Magician, or add a Spell or Trap Card about him to your hand."

"No thanks." Agate frowned.

With that Stardrive attacked Dark Magician Girl destroying her.

**(Agate: 1650)**

Agate frowned. "I'm not beaten yet."

"That's the spirit." Chara smiled, "Never give up."

Agate froze at that. "Anything else?"

"2 cards down." Chara said ending his turn.

Agate 3rd Turn:

Agate drew her card before closing her eyes. "Eternal Soul brings back Dark Magician."

Dark Magician appeared at that.

"Now, I play the spell card Pot of Desires!" Agate called.

* * *

_Pot of Desires_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 10 cards from the top of your Deck, face-down; draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Pot of Desires" per turn._

* * *

"I banish ten cards facedown to draw two cards from my deck."

"That's 1 card I have problems against." Chara said to her, "Banishing your top 10 just to draw 2 would risk getting rid of your key cards."

_Dark Cavalry: **(ATK: 3400 + 100 = 3500)**_

Agate drew her cards. "Well the risk paid off, I activate the spell card Dark Magic Expanded!"

* * *

_Dark Magic Expanded_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Apply these effects in sequence, based on the number of "Dark Magician" and/or "Dark Magician Girl" on the field and in the GYs._  
_● 1+: 1 DARK Spellcaster monster on the field gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._  
_● 2+: This turn, your opponent cannot activate cards and effects in response to your Spell/Trap Card or effect activation, also Spells/Traps you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects._  
_● 3+: DARK Spellcaster monsters you currently control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Since I have Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field and in my graveyard, Dark Cavalry gains 1000 attack points and you can't use cards or effects when I play spell or traps or destroy them this turn."

_Dark Cavalry: **(ATK: 3500 + 1000 + 100 = 4600)**_

"Dark Cavalry attack!"

Dark Cavalry charged.

"I activate my face-down, Magic Cylinder!" Chara called playing his face-down.

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"I negate your attack, and you instead get hit by it!" Chara told her.

"Did you forget, I can just use Dark Cavalry's ability and discard a card to negate that." Agate mentioned.

"I kinda expected Magician Navigation's effect..." Chara admitted as Magic Cylinder vanished.

"Dark Cavalry is strong enough even if his points get cut in half he'll still destroy your monster." Agate stated.

"And I can't gain LP." Chara added, "But Dark Magical Circle banished Stardrive."

At that Dark Cavalry struck Chara.

* * *

**Chara: 0000**

**Agate: 1650**

**Agate wins the duel!**

* * *

She stared at him before blinking. "Well?"

"You done amazing Agate. Keep training like that, and you'll face what I can really do next time." Chara smiled.

Agate smiled before offering her hand. Chara took it shaking it. The moment they did they froze before Agate frowned and walked off. Chara blinked at that.

"Chara, are you ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah... just a weird feeling." Chara mentioned before turning to them with a smile and offering Luna his arm. "Shall we head out?"

Luna smiled taking his arm as they walked out. A short while later they were seated at Grillbys and talking about random things.

"Sorry about your scar Chara." Muffet told him eyeing Chara's claw shaped scar on his face, "I think you should want to forget about the Dark Signers."

"It's fine actually I kinda like it since it will get me to remember how I met Luna, that we saved the world, and everything else." Chara admitted with a smile tracing his scar.

Luna smiled only to frown. "I wish you didn't get hurt though."

"It's okay Luna. It also gets me to remember that I protected you from Goodwin's attack." Chara smiled.

Luna smiled and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"You two look lovely." Grillby smiled walking over.

"Young love is sweet." Muffet agreed before closing her eyes in thought. "Though, I can't help but feel a small amount off sympathy for those Earthbound Immortals."

Leo turned to her hearing that.

"Don't take that the wrong way darling." Muffet mentioned. "It's just having lived such a long time Underground and with their king dead, I can sympathize that they might be upset or in pain. Just don't take that as an excuse to befriend them all and bring them to the surface like Frisk did for us ok Chara?"

"Yeah." Chara nodded at that, "I wonder what their up too."

"We may never know. Though hopefully with the King dead things will change." Leo mentioned.

"I'm not proud of taking the King's life... But I don't have any choice." Chara admitted, "I hope that people don't take it the wrong one if my LOVE goes up."

"Well, did you want to hurt him or did you want to protect people?" Grillby asked.

"Keep everyone safe." Chara answered him.

"Then I wouldn't be worried." Grillby told him.

Chara smiled, "Thanks Grillby."

"Anytime." Grillby smiled, "Now what would you four like to have?"

"Do you have any fish?" Luna asked.

"We have smoked salmon sushi." Grillby answered, "And we also have Fish and Chips."

"Fish and Chips sounds good." Luna smiled.

"I'll take the Sushi. Pickle no Cucumber." Chara smiled.

Grillby nodded before asking Leo, and Muffet, "What about you two?"

Leo turned to Muffet. "I was thinking we could share something?"

Muffet chuckled at that, "A rack of Lamb Ribs."

"Mind if I ask what kind of sauce?" Grillby asked her.

"Usual for your Meatloaf." Muffet smiled.

"Okay. I'll be back with your desires." Grillby smiled walking off to the kitchen.

Leo blushed. "I... thought isn't that supposed to be a romantic thing to do?"

"But of course." Muffet giggled taking him in her four arms.

"Ack." Leo panicked. "No fair."

Chara chuckled, "Oh you two."

"Oh yeah, how are Frisk, Sora, and Claire doing?" Leo asked.

"Mom's still trying to get over, and the twins are giving her special attention." Chara answered.

"I wish we could do something for her." Luna admitted.

Chara hugged her. Luna embraced him back.

"It's okay Luna. We'll help her together." Chara smiled.

Luna smiled at that just before Grillby arrived with their food.

"Oh, thank you." Leo smiled.

"It's no trouble." Grillby smiled handing it to them as Chara handed him a bag of Gold Coins.

"Keep the change." Chara smiled as Grillby nodded as he walked off as Leo took a bite of a Lamb Rib with the sauce on it.

"Wow, this is amazing." Leo smiled.

"Ketchup, Mustard, and Brown Sugar together." Muffet chuckled.

Leo turned red at that before looking down shyly.

"Leo?" Chara asked noticing before he put a piece of Sushi in his mouth.

"That was... really cute." Leo whispered.

"What was?" Luna asked him.

Leo was red but turned to Muffet. "Your laugh."

Muffet chuckled again. Leo smiled hearing that. Chara smiled being eating some Sushi.

"Chara?" Luna asked suddenly.

He turned to her, "Yeah?"

She smiled gently before kissing him on the lips. He flinched before kissing her back. Luna pulled back and frowned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm okay. That just surprised me." Chara answered.

"It's just... I'm worried about you." Luna admitted.

"I am to you." Chara smiled.

Leo and Muffet smiled at that. Suddenly Chara took a piece of Sushi, and popped it in Luna's mouth. Luna's eyes widened slightly before smiling. "Delicious."

"I figured." Chara smiled before starting to laugh with his mouth open closing his eyes.

Luna took the opportunity to pop a small piece of sushi into Chara's mouth.

"Huh!?" Chara gasped before chewing, and swallowing before chuckling, "Okay even?"

"Even." Luna giggled.

* * *

_Later..._

The two couples had finished up their meals. Muffet had wiped the sauce off Leo's lip, and stick it in his mouth. Leo blushed heavily at that.

"Taste good?" Muffet smiled.

Leo nodded at that. "Yeah... it did and..."

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Oh, we should go. The movie starts soon."

They nodded walking off.

While they were doing so Leo, and Muffet we're seeing girls were staring at Luna in envy.

"Huh?" Leo asked. "What's wrong with them?"

"Might be because Luna got Chara before any of them. He is a champion after all." Muffet whispered to him.

Leo nodded at that.

"Don't mind the stares. They don't want to accept your with me." Chara softly told Luna.

Luna looked down. "Am I upsetting people?"

"It's okay. Just don't pay them any mind. Mom, and Dad had got through them also." Chara told her.

Luna nodded but looked upset. He kissed her forehead. Luna smiled at that. They arrived at the theater.

"Do you guys want to head down while I get the tickets?" Leo asked.

"I'll get them." Chara told him.

"Alright." Leo nodded.

"Thanks." Luna smiled.

Chara nodded walking to the ticket booth.

"How may I help you young man?" asked a woman behind the counter.

"4 tickets for the new comedy film please." Chara smiled.

"Of course." the woman smiled before handing him the tickets as Chara paid. "Enjoy the film."

"Oh, Chara!" called a feminine voice.

"Huh?" Chara turned over.

It was a girl who was looking at him. "Can you come here?"

"Who are you?" Chara asked her.

"My name's Madison... can you please come over here for a minute?" she asked.

"Not for long." Chara told her walking over.

The moment he did Madison embraced him and kissed him on the lips. Surprised, and widening his eyes he pushed her off, "Ugh h-hey-hey!"

"You know I'm perfect for you." Madison smiled. "I'll do anything for you..."

She winked as she said that.

"Ugh listen I appreciate it but I already have a girlfriend." Chara told her.

"Just dump her." Madison told him before giggling. "Come on, you know I..."

"Chara?"

They looked over at that. Atticus was walking over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"A double date with my girl..." Chara answered.

Atticus raised an eyebrow before staring at Madison. "I'm guessing this isn't your girlfriend?"

"No... And she gave me a sudden kiss." Chara sighed.

Madison tried to grab his arm only for Atticus to pull Chara away from her.

"I'd head down before she tries something more Chara. I'll talk to her for you." Atticus offered.

"Okay. Thanks Atticus." Chara said nodding walking in the theater.

Atticus sighed before turning to Madison. In the theater Luna was frowning before she saw Chara.

"Are you ok?"

"Fan girl trouble but Atticus saved my hide." Chara answered using his sleeve to wipe his mouth.

Luna's eyes widened seeing that before she pouted and kissed him. "I should have stayed with you."

"It's fine Luna." Chara smiled to her, "Besides it's nothing you should concern yourself over."

Luna blushed. "I already lost you once though..."

"Don't worry." Chara smiled kissing her, "Now let's just enjoy the film, and ready for laughs okay?"

"That sounds perfect." Leo smiled.

The four walked as they sat in their seats.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well Madison was a little kink in their dating plans.**

**Ulrich362: Well Chara has fangirls... though it all worked out in the end and it looks like the dinner and movie double date will end on a positive note.**

**bopdog111: Yeah. Though with Agate... That wouldn't be the last we see her?**

**Ulrich362: Something's definitely strange about her. Well either way see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Huh, one of mom and dad's teachers? What's he doing here?**


	32. Meeting the Professors of Duel Academy!

**bopdog111: We're here for a GX cameo.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, a familiar face is making an appearance.**

**bopdog111: Who is it though?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5ds, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Muffet, Leo, Luna, and Chara were talking about the movie and heading back to the Princeton house to spend a bit more time together and see Frisk and Chazz.

"Can I say something?" Chara asked them.

"Of course you can." Luna smiled.

"I... was thinking to start enrolling to Duel Academy." Chara admitted.

Leo and Luna looked shocked before smiling.

"That sounds awesome." Leo grinned.

"I was a bit hesitant on it at first honestly but... Being with you two are giving me the courage to enroll." Chara smiled.

Luna smiled. "We could have said the same thing."

They arrived at the Princeton Residence. They noticed two cars outside parked near Chazz's.

"Huh we weren't expecting anyone." Chara said seeing knocking on the door.

Chazz opened it and smiled. "Oh is the movie over already?"

"Yes Dad." Chara answered.

"Well you four came at a great time. Come on in." Chazz smiled.

"Who's here?" Chara asked curiously as they walked in.

"Dr. Crowler, Professor Banner, and Professor Yuzu." Chazz answered. "It's been a while since you've seen them hasn't it?"

"Who are they?" Leo asked curiously.

"Their Dad, and Mom's old teachers back at Duel Academy." Chara smiled.

"Actually you'll never guess why they're here." Chazz mentioned.

With that said they looked to see. They saw Frisk talking to Dr. Crowler, Banner, and Yuzu were all talking. Leo, and Luna were confused by Dr. Crowler's appearance but Chara smiled waving, "Hi Professors, and Dr. Crowler!"

They looked over and smiled.

"Chara, it's good to see you." Banner smiled.

"Good to see you guys too. I didn't expect you to be here." Chara smiled.

"I'm not surprised, but actually I came to ask Frisk if she'd be willing to take a teaching position at Duel Academy." Dr. Crowler explained.

"Huh?" Chara turned to his mother surprised at that.

"The New Domino City Duel Academy needs a few more teachers." Frisk explained.

"I would understand if you can't but I thought I'd offer the position to one of the greatest students to attend." Dr. Crowler smiled.

"Actually speaking of Duel Academy, I decided." Chara smiled.

"You did?" Frisk asked.

"I'm gonna enroll." Chara smiled.

Chazz and Frisk exchanged a surprised glance before smiling.

"That's amazing Chara." Chazz smiled.

Claire and Sora started giggling happily at that. Chara smiled walking to his twin siblings, and smiled, "You like that you two?"

They giggled more.

"I think seeing your smile is making them happy." Muffet giggled.

At that Chara took them in his arms. They hugged him close.

"Well Frisk, what do you think?" Dr. Crowler asked her.

"Well with Chara enrolling I say, I'm being a teacher all right." Frisk smiled.

Dr. Crowler, Banner, Yuzu, and Chazz all smiled hearing that.

Suddenly Chara frowned. "Mom... can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hearing that Frisk nodded as they walked to his room where she asked, "What is it?"

Chara looked down before telling her what happened with Madison and how he felt like he upset Luna. Frisk frowned before saying, "It's alright. We have all fans, and they would pull moves like that."

"I don't want to upset her though." Chara frowned.

"Did you ask her?" Frisk asked him.

"Well... no but she looked upset when I told her." Chara admitted.

"You should talk to her." Frisk smiled.

Chara looked uncertain but nodded before hugging Frisk. "I'm glad everything's ok mom."

Frisk smiled hugging him back as they head back downstairs. Chara almost immediately blushed seeing Luna holding the twins and smiling while Leo, Chazz, Muffet, and Yuzu were talking together with Leo blushing shyly.

"You did wonderfully for these two Frisk." Yuzu smiled looking at Sora, and Claire.

Frisk gently shook her head. "It was Chara, not me."

"I meant for the birth." Yuzu told her.

"Oh... that's true." Frisk chuckled. "What about you and Professor Banner?"

"Me, and him are now starting to talking about doing it since... We weren't quite so lucky with him being a Homunculus, and those years of him being gone ya know?" Yuzu asked rubbing her head sheepishly.

Frisk nodded. "Well, I hope it works out for you too."

"Thanks Frisk. We'll be seeing ya, and Chara at Duel Academy." Yuzu smiled, "Chara the Entrance Exams are in one week so don't be late."

Chara nodded only to pause. "Are they still as hard?"

"We'll find out." Yuzu smiled.

Chara smiled at that. At that the three walked off after bidding farewell to them. Suddenly Dr. Crowler paused and turned back. "Oh yeah, there was one other thing."

"What is it?" Frisk asked him.

"Chara inspired some of your classmates to start Turbo Dueling." Dr. Crowler answered. "Aster, Bella, Adrian, Jesse though I suspect he had other reasons. Marcel and Blair, and I believe even Belowski... though keeping him awake is somewhat difficult."

Frisk chuckled at that.

"We'll see you around." Banner smiled.

They walked off as Chara smiled. Suddenly they heard Leo cry out. Hearing that they looked over. Muffet had picked him up and was tickling him again.

"Seriously, no fair." Leo laughed.

Muffet had started laughing tickling the doorlights out of her boyfriend, "Your the most fun I have here Leo."

Leo blushed but kept laughing. "One day I'll get payback..."

At that she grinned before webbing his mouth shut. Leo's eyes widened before he blushed even more. Muffet laughed before tickling him more again. Leo blushed even more and started trying to shake his head. Deciding he's have enough she removed the web from his mouth, and set him down chuckling. Leo was bright red before looking down nervously.

"Leo?" Chara asked seeing that.

"Um... Mrs. Princeton can I ask you something?" Leo asked clearly embarrassed.

"What is it?" Frisk asked curiously.

"In private." Leo clarified with a blush.

They both walked in Chara's room at that.

Leo was bright red and looking down.

"What's up?" Frisk asked him.

Leo swallowed nervously. "Am I... weird?"

"Weird?" Frisk asked confused.

Leo swallowed nervously before whispering something into Frisk's ear before blushing more. Frisk blinked at that. Leo was bright red and looking down shyly.

"No... You aren't. I read that spider mates are being like that." Frisk said to him.

Leo's eyes widened and he blushed even more with his head turning a brighter red than the Slifer Red blazers.

"And don't worry if it read it that far. Muffet is not a spider to eat her mate." Frisk smiled to him.

Leo looked surprised but nodded.

"And also keep having fun with Muffet." Frisk teased.

Thud.

She giggled seeing he fainted before walking downstairs.

"Is Leo ok?" Luna asked.

"He's fine. He just fainted from being really embarrassed." Frisk smiled.

Muffet giggled at that. "Should I go get him so we can take him home?"

"He'll love that Muffet." Frisk smiled to him.

Muffet nodded walking upstairs.

"Luna try imagining her holding your brother with her 4 arms." Frisk grinned chuckling, "One day Chara will hold ya like that."

"That someday is today." Chara mentioned embracing Luna. "Well... I hope two is enough."

"Okay not like that." Frisk grinned slightly, "I meant like that."

She pointed to a picture where it shows of Chazz holding Frisk bridal style at their wedding.

Chara smiled. "Can we try that Luna?"

Luna's face turned red at that. Chara Leo smiled. "Ok, well can I at least walk you home?"

Luna smiled nodding before Muffet walked down holding the unconscious Leo in her four arms.

"Be back soon you guys." Chara smiled waving to Frisk and Chazz before opening the door for Luna and Muffet.

They walked out to the twins' residence.

"Luna... sorry about before." Chara apologized.

Hearing that Luna turned to him. Luna smiled softly, "It's fine Chara. Fans can do some stuff."

"Ok... but if you get upset promise you'll tell me. I don't want to hurt you." Chara admitted.

"I was a little but I understand." Luna smiled taking his hand before kissing him as they arrived at home.

Luna smiled and kissed him gently. "One week, then hopefully we'll be classmates."

Chara smiled back before Leo started to wake up. Muffet smiled. "Sweet dreams Leo?"

"Nice to see you woke up." Chara smiled to him.

Leo blinked before blushing heavily. "Thanks..."

Muffet giggled kissing his forehead. Leo blushed more as Muffet put him down. "This was really fun... we should do it again."

"See you next time." Chara smiled before he, and Muffet walked off.

"He really is adorable isn't he?" Muffet asked with a giggle.

Chara chuckled at that, "Your treating him like a baby Muffet."

"Huh, well now that you mention it... I wonder..." she said thoughtfully before smiling. "I'll see you later."

Chara nodded as they walked off for Chara to enter home. He immediately heard his siblings making excited noises. Chara smiled walking over to them. To his surprise they were sitting on the counter watching Frisk cook dinner as if she were teaching them causing them to clap happily. Chara chuckled seeing that.

Hearing his voice Sora and Clair's eyes lit up as they turned to him.

"What are you two doing with Mama?" Chara smiled to them.

"They're helping me make dinner." Frisk chuckled. "Chicken."

"Okay well don't like big dumb Chara stop ya two." Chara smiled to them kissing their foreheads before walking to the table, "I need to get my Deck situated by next week."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, just have fun." Chazz smiled. "The world's safe after all."

"I know... But I don't want to embarrass myself." Chara chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Frisk smiled before frowning.

"Something the matter?" Chazz asked her.

Frisk let out a sigh. "I just wish I could have helped your eye Chara."

"It's fine Mom. Besides I kind of liked it." Chara smiled placing a hand on his scar, "This is to remind me that we saved the World."

"I know, but I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about you." Frisk mentioned.

"I know." Chara smiled to her.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Chara was sleeping before waking up yawning.

"Chara, are you awake sweetie?" Frisk asked from outside his room.

"Yeah!" Chara answered rubbing his eyes.

Frisk opened the door and walked in. "Your dad and I are going out for a while, so can you keep an eye on your brother and sister?"

"Okay." Chara said nodding.

Frisk smiled before kissing his forehead. "Thank you Chara."

Chara smiled before walking downstairs still in his PJs to where Claire, and Sora are at. They were trying to fight over a card.

"Wha-Hey hey!" Chara cried at that taking the card softly from them, "Why are you two fighting over this?"

They both reached for it as he saw the card was Frisk's copy of Holactie.

"Please be careful with this card you two." Chara said to them.

They looked sad as he realized they wanted the card because it felt like Frisk. With that he handed it back to them. They started fighting again only for Sora to suddenly reach for Claire instead and after a bit of squirming they managed to both hold the card close and smile happily. They started fighting again only for Sora to suddenly reach for Clair instead and after a bit of squirming they managed to both hold the card close and smile happily. The twins closed their eyes hugging the card and each other before falling asleep. Chara hugged them also, "I love you two."

They laid their heads on him in their sleep. Chara smiled again at this.

* * *

_Later..._

Knock Knock Knock.

Chara opened the door.

"heya." Sans grinned.

"Hi Sans." Chara smiled.

"do you have a few minutes to talk?" Sans asked.

"What is it?" Chara asked him.

Sans walked in before sighing. "is everything alright?"

"Hm?" Chara blinked.

"Tori and I were talking... if things are all ok why do you still have that mark?" Sans asked him.

"I don't know. But maybe as a reminder?" Chara suggested.

Sans shrugged. "who knows, maybe it isn't anything. either way just be careful Chara."

"I will." Chara smiled.

Sans nodded. "that said though, you up for some practice?"

"You mean a match?" Chara asked.

"yeah." Sans nodded.

Chara smiled at that, "Okay."

Sans chuckled as they walked outside and took their positions. "you know this lazybones might just surprise you."

"I can be too." Chara smiled getting ready.

"DUEL!" Sans and Chara called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Bulletproof by Godsmack)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Sans: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sans 1st Turn:

"my move, so first up is the spell card Cards of Consonance." Sans mentioned. "it sends a dragon tuner with less than 1000 points to the graveyard so I can draw two more cards."

* * *

_Cards of Consonance_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 Dragon Tuner with 1000 or less ATK; draw 2 cards._

* * *

He discarded a card before drawing 2 cards.

"next up, since the tuner was The White Stone of Legend I get to add Blue-Eyes to my hand." Sans grinned. "Now I'll show you my dragon and summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon."

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by revealing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in your hand. You can only Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" once per turn this way. This card's name becomes "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated._

* * *

"Oh yeah Mom said that you use Blue-Eyes card back at Duel Academy." Chara remembered.

"that's true, now I'll set a monster and end with a facedown." Sans finished. "That's all for now Chara."

Chara 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Chara called drawing looking over his hand, "And first off I'll summon Barcgal, the Royal Paladin!"

Barcgal appeared ready roaring.

* * *

_Barcgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other cards: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower, "Royal Paladin" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Barcgal, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

"When Barcgal is summoned while it's the only card on my field, I can summon another Royal Paladin that's level 4 or lower from my hand." Chara told Sans, "And I'll summon out Marron, the Royal Paladin!"

Marron appeared grinning.

* * *

_Marron, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 800_

_While you control a Synchro Monster: Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon "Marron, the Royal Paladin" from your hand this way once per turn. When summoned this way: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, or 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Oh?" Sans asked.

"And now I'll use my two Royal Paladins to Synchro Summon!" Chara called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

Barrier Dragon appeared roaring ready.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

Sans smiled seeing the monster.

"And next up Sans, I'll the spell, Call to the Rear Guard!" Chara called.

* * *

_Call to the Rear Guard_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: Target 1 "Royal Paladin" monster in your GY, Special Summon it in Defense Position. If you control a Synchro Monster when you use this effect: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" card to your hand. If the monster summoned by this effect leaves the field by an opponent's card, destroy this card._

* * *

Sans chuckled at that. "alright then."

"So now I summon a Royal Paladin in defense mode." Chara said as Marron appeared, "And since there is a Synchro Monster in play when I used this effect, I can add a Royal Paladin to my hand."

"and Paps was worried about you?" Sans asked with a chuckle. "you're doing fine to me."

Chara added the card while looking confused.

"Something wrong?" Sans asked.

"Why is Papy worried about me?" Chara asked.

"we went through a lot at Duel Academy and this Dark Signer thing is kind of like the Shadow Riders and Gastly Shadows we dealt with... Paps is worried something else might happen." Sans explained.

Chara nodded before saying, "Well I'll activate Legion of the Royal Paladins!"

* * *

_Legion of the Royal Paladins_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster. You can also tribute monsters who's levels equal or exceed the level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to summon. If you don't control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, you can also banish Synchro Monsters from your GY. If you Synchro Summon a monster while this card is in your GY, and you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster: Add this card to your hand from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Legion of the Royal Paladins" per turn._

* * *

Sans nodded with a smile.

"With this I'll sacrifice Barrier Dragon!" Chara called as his dragon vanished. "Arise, my avatar, brave sword and defender of the weak! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Arise, Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin!"

At that Blaster Blade appeared arming his sword.

* * *

_Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". When this card is Ritual Summoned if all monsters used to Ritual Summon this card were Synchro Monsters: Banish 1 monster your opponent controls. This card gains 100 ATK for equal to the level of the banished monster's until the End Phase. Once per turn: Banish 1 Level 5 or lower monster from your GY, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banish's monsters until the End Phase._

* * *

"that's not good." Sans admitted.

"Well since all the monsters, I used for him are Synchro Monsters your Alternative is banished!" Chara told him as Blaster Blade opened a ditch beneath the dragon.

Sans' dragon vanished.

"It gains 100 points for each level Alternative has." Chara added.

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 2400 + (100 * 8) = 3200)**_

"Next by banishing Barcgal, Blaster Blade gains his points!" Chara called as Blaster Blade gained power. **(ATK: 3200 + 1100 = 4300)**

Sans just stared at the monster. "Well at least I've got something to defend me."

"Blaster Blade attack!" Chara called as Blaster Blade charged on.

Sans monster was revealed to be a copy of The White Stone of Ancients.

* * *

_The White Stone of Ancients_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 500_

_Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes" monster from your Deck. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Blue-Eyes" monster in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The White Stone of Ancients" once per turn._

* * *

The monster was destroyed in the attack.

"Anything else?" Sans asked.

"A set card." Chara ended.

"ok, well at the end phase The White Stone of Ancients lets me summon a familiar monster." Sans chuckled as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

Chara grinned seeing the dragon.

Sans 2nd Turn:

Sans drew his card and chuckled. "alright kid, the duel's over."

That made Chara raise an eyebrow confused.

"I activate Burst Stream of Destruction, thanks to this spell all your monsters are destroyed." Sans explained playing the spell.

* * *

_Burst Stream of Destruction_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control "Blue-Eyes White Dragon": Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" you control cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

Chara widened his eyes as the blast destroyed both his monsters as Rear Guard shattered as well.

"next up, I reveal my facedown Polymerization and use it to fuse one Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my field with two more in my hand." Sans grinned. "so Chara... allow me too introduce Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 12_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 4500_

_DEF: 3800_

_"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_  
_At the end of the Damage Step, if this is the only face-up card you control, and this Fusion Summoned card attacked: You can send 1 "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard; this card can attack again in a row. You can use this effect of "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" up to twice per turn. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"Whoa!" Chara cried in shock.

"Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Chara directly, Hyper Neutron Blast!" Sans called.

The Dragon charged a blast attacking Chara who looked on before getting hit.

* * *

**Chara: 0000**

**Sans: 4000**

**Sans wins the duel!**

* * *

Sans walked over. "you ok kid?"

"Yeah." Chara nodded smiling.

Sans smiled before offering his hand. "you'll be fine, the test isn't that tough."

Chara took his hand smiling.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well things are definitely looking up.**

**bopdog111: Next up will be Chara's entrance exam, and a bit of trouble of a snobbish teacher.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, though all things considered Chara should get in without any trouble.**

**bopdog111: Well have to find out.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. See you in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Wait a second... huh? My test to get into Duel Academy is...**


	33. Duel Academy Entrance Exam!

**bopdog111: You probably already noticed but the entire fic had been published, and updated.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, Bopdog posted everything we've had so far but there's still quite a bit to come.**

**bopdog111: Such as this for example.**

**Ulrich362: Chara's entrance exam for Duel Academy.**

**bopdog111: How will he do is the question, and this chapter is the answer.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, so let's find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was an early morning as Chara was checking over his Deck while walking to the Academy where the exams are being held.

"Huh, Chara?"

Hearing that he stopped looking to see. Akiza was running up to him in a Duel Academy uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to enroll in Duel Academy, and I'm taking the Entrance Exams." Chara answered.

Akiza smiled. "Well good luck. I'll be rooting for you to pass."

"Thanks Akiza. And I didn't know your a student." Chara smiled, "That uniform looks good."

"Thanks." Akiza replied before her eyes widened. "Oh, is this why Leo and Luna were so excited today?"

"Me being a classmate?" Chara asked, "Well I had told them they gave me the courage to try to enroll."

Akiza nodded at that.

"Well, the test is in the main gym over there." she mentioned pointing to a large building. "Good luck."

Chara smiled nodding walking over to the gym. When he got there he noticed Dr. Crowler, Yuzu, Banner, his parents, the other fallen children, the contest winners, and his parent's classmates.

_'Whoa... This is quite a crowd.'_ Chara thought amazed.

"We're just waiting on two more, Maria Bartlet, and Rudolph Heitmann." Dr. Crowler told him. "Then we'll tell you what your exam will be Chara, you don't mind waiting a bit do you?"

Chara nodded hearing that, "Okay Doctor."

"How are you feeling Chara?" Hakuoh asked him.

"A bit nervous honestly." Chara admitted.

Hakuoh nodded in understanding. "Just take a breath, you should be fine."

At that moment the door opened. Chara took a breath hearing Hakuoh's advice as he walked to where the other students were at. A young female teacher and a man in red suit walked to stand with the teachers.

"So you two are Maria Bartlet, and Rudolph Heitmann." Frisk smiled offering a hand, "You know me, Frisk Princeton, I'm gonna be your co-worker for this Academy."

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Princeton." the young woman smiled shaking her hand.

"Yes, well, I believe we have some new students to test?" the man questioned.

"Indeed, however we'll be doing things a bit different." Dr. Crowler stated.

"Different?" the woman asked curious.

"Yes, I asked some former students of mine to join us today." Dr. Crowler stated. "They will be the test opponents for our new students."

At that the classmates of Frisk, and Chazz smiled, grinned, or waved to them.

"Now, do we have anyone who would like to go first?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"There's no need to be scared, losing doesn't mean failing." Banner reassured them. "We simply want to see how you perform in a match."

* * *

_Later..._

It was soon Chara's turn as he took a breath walking to the field.

"Alright Chara, who do you want to duel?" Dr. Crowler asked him.

Chara looked at the students wondering who to pick. They all were smiling.

"I..." Chara trailed before closing his eyes waving his finger to pick before stopping.

"Alright Chara, this should be fun." Aster smirked. "Let's see how skilled you really are."

Hearing that Chara opened his eyes to see who he pointed to was Aster.

"Go ahead, but I should warn you beating me isn't easy." Aster said activating his Duel Disc.

"I know." Chara smiled getting ready.

"Aster... I think I know him." Leo remarked.

"Wait, isn't he a professional duelist?" Dexter asked.

"Wait... Aster Phoenix?" Luna asked in shock.

"The same." Chazz nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Victorious by Skillet)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Aster: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew looking, "Okay... I'll summon Gallatin, the Royal Paladin!"

Gallatin appeared at that.

* * *

_Gallatin, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1300_

_If you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this card is face-up "Royal Paladin" monsters you control can't be destroyed by card effects. While you control no monsters: Banish this card from your GY, and if you do add 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" or 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Gallatin, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

Aster smiled seeing the monster.

"Then I'll place down two cards." Chara said ending his turn.

Aster 1st Turn:

"I'll start with the spell card Twin Twisters, sending a card to the graveyard to destroy your facedown cards." Aster started.

* * *

_Twin Twisters_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target up to 2 Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them._

* * *

Chara widen his eyes as both his face-downs shattered.

"Next up I'll summon Destiny HERO - Drilldark." Aster continued.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Drilldark_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to this card's ATK on the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Then since I summoned him I can bring out Destiny HERO - Celestial."

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Celestial_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card declares an attack: You can target 1 face-up Spell your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. While you have no cards in your hand, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card and 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your GY; draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Celestial" once per turn._

* * *

"Double Trouble." Chara grunted.

"Drilldark attack!" Aster called.

Drilldark charged at Gallatin.

"I use the effect of Destiny HERO - Dreamer in my graveyard, I can summon him from my graveyard to protect Drilldark and negate the battle damage." Aster revealed.

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dreamer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_During damage calculation, if your "Destiny HERO" monster battles and this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle, also, you take no battle damage from that batt_l_e. If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Dreamer" once per turn._

* * *

"That's what he discarded with Twin Twisters." Dexter said seeing that as only Gallatin was destroyed, "Really useful since Destiny HEROs rely on the graveyard."

"Now Celestial attacks you directly." Aster called.

Celestial at that attacked Chara. **(Chara: 2400)**

"With that done, I'll play Polymerization and use it t fuse Drilldark with Dreamer." Aster grinned. "Hero drilling the bedrock of destiny, hero of the dream world. Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopia!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" monster in your GY; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's ATK. If this card's current ATK is different from its original ATK (except during the Damage Step) (Quick Effect): You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, this card's ATK becomes equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" once per turn._

* * *

His Fusion Monster appeared readying itself.

"When Dystopia is summoned I can pick a level four or lower Destiny Hero in my graveyard and deal damage equal to its attack points. I pick Drilldark." Aster smirked.

Drilldark fired a blast hitting Chara who grunted. **(Chara: 0800)**

"I'll end things with a facedown, but Chara it's only been one move and you're on your last legs. For your sake I hope you have a combo ready." Aster told him.

* * *

**Chara: 0800**

**Aster: 4000**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

"Well as what Jaden told me before Aster, it's not over until the last card is played, and I'm hoping for something!" Chara called drawing, "First off thanks for clearing my field cause that allows me to banish Gallatin to add Legion to my hand."

He shows his ionic Ritual Spell. Aster nodded seeing the card.

"And next I'll summon Stardust Trumpeter!" Chara called as a small girl with a horn, and red hair appeared.

* * *

_Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you control only this face-up card you can Synchro Summon a "Royal Paladin" Synchro Monster using this card, and other monsters in your hand. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin" from your Deck, but it cannot be used a Synchro Material until the End Phase._

* * *

"Alright." Aster smiled.

"And as I control her, I can Synchro Summon a Royal Paladin using monsters in my hand." Chara told him, "So I'll tune her with Flogal in my hand."

Stardust Trumpeter blow on her horn turning to 2 rings as Flogal appeared turning to 3 stars.

**(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"Eagle of the Skies! Be tamed by the Knight to protect all there is of the United Sanctuary! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Level 5, Eagle Knight, the Royal Paladin!" Chara called as a knight riding a white eagle appeared with the eagle cawing.

* * *

_Eagle Knight, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 900_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner Monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Only 1900?" Aster asked.

"Well since I summoned Eagle Knight it allows me to banish a Royal Paladin from my hand, and draw another card." Chara said banishing Marron, and drawing a card, "And if that card is a Ritual Spell, I can draw another card."

He shows the card to be Vanguard Circle. Aster smiled. "You're planning something, the question is what and will it be enough to defeat Dystopia?"

"Well here's this! By banishing Trumpeter, I can summon another!" Chara called as a second Trumpeter appeared, "When I use this ability she can be used for a Synchro Summon. But Eagle Knight's ability allows me to add a Royal Paladin Ritual Monster to my hand if I summon a different Royal Paladin!"

He adds the card. Aster raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to Chara?"

"It's this of course." Chara smiled, "I now activate Legion of the Royal Paladins!"

* * *

_Legion of the Royal Paladins_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster. You can also tribute monsters who's levels equal or exceed the level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to summon. If you don't control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, you can also banish Synchro Monsters from your GY. If you Synchro Summon a monster while this card is in your GY, and you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster: Add this card to your hand from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Legion of the Royal Paladins" per turn._

* * *

"So now with this I can Ritual Summon a Royal Paladin using monsters on my field or hand! And I'll sacrifice Trumpeter, and Eagle Knight!" Chara called as the two vanished, "Arise, my avatar, brave sword and defender of the weak! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Arise, Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin!"

At that Blaster Blade appeared readying his sword.

* * *

_Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". When this card is Ritual Summoned if all monsters used to Ritual Summon this card were Synchro Monsters: Banish 1 monster your opponent controls. This card gains 100 ATK for equal to the level of the banished monster's until the End Phase. Once per turn: Banish 1 Level 5 or lower monster from your GY, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banish's monsters until the End Phase._

* * *

Luna smiled seeing the monster.

"As Eagle Knight was sacrificed it's Special Ability revives itself!" Chara called as Eagle Knight reappeared, "And then here's Blaster Blade's ability! By banishing a level 5 or lower monster from my graveyard he gains that monster's points!"

"Wait, but you don't have anything with a high enough level." Aster pointed out.

"I do." Chara said taking out Flogal from his graveyard, "Flogal is level 3."

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 2400 + 1100 = 3500)**_

Aster's eyes widened in shock.

"And then I activate Burial from a Different Dimension!" Chara called.

* * *

_Burial from a Different Dimension_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target up to 3 banished monsters; return them to the Graveyard._

* * *

"With it Stardust Trumpeter, Gallatin, and Flogal re-enter my graveyard!" Chara called as the three Royal Paladins entered his graveyard, "And I activate Call to the Rear Guard!"

* * *

_Call to the Rear Guard_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: Target 1 "Royal Paladin" monster in your GY, Special Summon it in Defense Position. If you control a Synchro Monster when you use this effect: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" card to your hand. If the monster summoned by this effect leaves the field by an opponent's card, destroy this card._

* * *

"With it Gallatin comes back in defense!" Chara called as Gallatin appeared, "And since I have a Synchro Monster in play when I use this, I can add another Royal Paladin card to my hand."

He adds it with the Vanguard Circle he drew.

"And now Blaster Blade attack Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" Chara called as Blaster Blade charged at Aster's Fusion Monster.

"I reveal my trap card D-Fusion!" Aster countered.

* * *

_D-Fusion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Material, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. Only "Destiny HERO" monsters can be used as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon using this card's effect._

* * *

"I use it to fuse Dystopia with Celestial."

The two monsters flew up into the Fusion Vortex.

"I Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dusktopia!"

* * *

_Destiny HERO - Dusktopia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 "Destiny HERO" Fusion Monster + 1 "Destiny HERO" monster_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on the field; make it unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects, and if you do, neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving that monster (these effects last until the end of this turn.)_

* * *

"I might still take damage but D-Fusion prevents Dusktopia from being destroyed."

Blaster Blade struck Dusktopia. **(Aster: 3500)**

Chara smiled, "As expected from you Aster. You don't let your guard down, and when you have the advantage you always make sure to keep it that way."

"Exactly, so this match is as good as over." Aster smirked.

"If I do lose, then I'll welcome it, and get better next time." Chara smiled placing 1 card down, "But I haven't lost yet so give me your best. With this turn's end Blaster Blade's ability ends so his attack points goes back to 2400."

_Blaster Blade**: (ATK: 3500 - 1100 = 2400)**_

Aster 2nd Turn:

Aster drew his card before closing his eyes. "Dusktopia attack Blaster Blade!"

Dusktopia charged at that.

"I activate Vanguard Circle!" Chara called as Eagle Knight vanished.

* * *

_Vanguard Circle_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 Synchro Monster you control, and then target 1 "Royal Paladin" monster you control equip this card to that target. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle also any battle damage not involving the equipped monster is halved. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 Synchro Monster in your GY, Special Summon it._

* * *

"I sacrifice a Synchro Monster to use this!" Chara called as Dusktopia struck Blaster Blade, "Thanks to this Blaster Blade can't be destroyed in battle!"

"But you still take the damage." Aster pointed out.

The shockwave get to Chara as he grunted. **(Chara: 0200)**

"Alright Chara, this is your last turn. I'm winning on my next move." Aster warned ending his turn.

* * *

**Chara: 0200**

**Aster: 3500**

* * *

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara at that drew looking over.

_'Chara...'_ Luna thought nervously.

Soon Chara smiled, "Alright Aster I'll give you this. I activate Double Spell!"

* * *

_Double Spell_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; place that target in the appropriate Zone on your side of the field, and as this card's effect resolution, follow its card text as if you had used it yourself._

* * *

"So by discarding a Spell Card from my Hand, I can then use the effect of a Spell Card from your graveyard!" Chara smiled discarding his last card, "And with only 1 Spell in your graveyard we both can tell what it is."

"I have two spells in the graveyard, but I know which one you want." Aster smiled.

"Oh yeah." Chara said sheepishly, "But your right! It's Polymerization!"

At that the Fusion Spell appeared on his field.

"And with Polymerization's magic I fuse Gallatin, and Blaster Blade!" Chara called as both the two fused together.

Dusktopia at that glowed as an aura build around him.

"Avatar of the United Sanctuary! Join together with the Soldier of the Paladins, and create a new source of Determination! Never let suffer evil to pass! Walk through the ways of the path! Fusion Summon!" Chara chanted, "Rise, Aurashooter Dragon, the Royal Paladin!"

At that what rose was a blue, and beige dragon with 4 wings, and yellow eyes having a green mane, and with white, and blue armor roaring.

* * *

_Aurashooter Dragon, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1100_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster + 1 "Royal Paladin" monster_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Whatever your planning won't work now Chara." Aster smirked.

"Normally your right. But here's what Aurashooter does! When Fusion Summoned, I can take a Royal Paladin Synchro Monster from banishment that's equal or lower then Blaster Blade's attack points, and equip it to Aurashooter!" Chara called as Eagle Knight was absorbed onto Aurashooter, "And he gains points equal to that monster!"

_Aurashooter: **(ATK: 2600 + 1900 = 4500)**_

"And then Aurashooter also allows me to banish a Royal Paladin from my graveyard to both negate the effects of a monster, and reduce it's power by that monster!" Chara grinned.

Aster's eyes widened in shock.

"And I banish Blaster Blade!" Chara called as his Ritual Ace vanished, "So Dusktopia both loses 2400 points, and it's abilities are negated!"

_Dusktopia: **(ATK: 3000 - 2400 = 600)**_

"And now Aurashooter attack Dusktopia!" Chara called as Aurashooter fired a blast at Dusktopia.

"I discard Destiny HERO - Blade Master and his ability gives my Destiny Heroes 800 attack points." Aster countered.

_Dusktopia:** (ATK: 600 + 800 = 1400)**_

Dusktopia shattered from the attack.

**(Aster: 0400)**

Chara sorta grinned, "I knew this duel wouldn't end too quickly."

Aster smiled. "Actually Chara, this duel is over. That was your last attack remember?"

"You did say that next turn is your win." Chara smiled to him.

"And I meant it, so are you ready to lose?" Aster asked with his own smile. "Because the card in my hand will be the key to my victory."

"Go ahead Aster." Chara smiled passing the turn to him, "At the end of the battle since Aurashooter attacked he goes into defense mode."

Aurashooter at that shift it's wings in front of him.

Aster 3rd Turn:

Aster drew his card but didn't look at it. "I play Fusion Destiny!"

* * *

_Fusion Destiny_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists a "Destiny HERO" monster as material, using monsters from your hand or Deck as Fusion Material, but destroy it during the End Phase of the next turn, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except DARK "HERO" monsters. You can only activate 1 "Fusion Destiny" per turn._

* * *

"I can use this spell to fuse monsters in my deck to summon a Fusion Monster, so I'll merge Destiny HERO - Dogma with Destiny HERO - Plasma!"

At that his two strongest Destiny Heroes appeared before fusing.

"Here comes his most strongest monster guys!" Dexter said to the twins, "It's a big honor to see it in person!"

"I summon Destiny End Dragoon!" Aster called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Destiny End Dragoon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Destiny HERO - Plasma" + "Destiny HERO - Dogma"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target, and if it was face-up, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK it had on the field. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, if this card is in your GY: You can banish 1 "Destiny HERO" card from your GY; Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Destiny End Dragoon's special ability destroys one monster you control and deals damage equal to its attack points. I destroy Aurashooter!"

Dragoon fired a blast at Aurashooter Dragon as it roared in agony vanishing as Chara watched on getting to his knees, and hands.

* * *

**Chara: 0000**

**Aster: 0400**

**Aster wins the duel!**

* * *

"Even with all that he still loses. That should obviously be a failure." the man in the red suit stated.

Not letting that get to him Chara smiled to Aster, "That's game. You won fair, and square Aster. Thanks for a great duel."

"I should be thanking you." Aster smiled.

"Well... Guess I should get ready next time." Chara said standing up with closed eyes, "I had fun, and gave it my all but I fell short. But I'll get better."

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Crowler asked.

Hearing that Chara turned to him as Dr. Crowler explained, "It's true you have lost this duel. But losing doesn't always mean fail. The exam was not to win but to prove your ability. For the talent you displayed how could you fail this?"

"So you mean I'm..." Chara trailed off surprised.

"Welcome to the Academy." Dr. Crowler smiled offering a hand which Chara smiled taking it shaking.

"Chara..." Frisk whispered leaning next to him.

Chara smiled to Dr. Crowler, "Thanks Doctor... I promise you'll not regret this."

Dr. Crowler smiled as Leo, Luna, and Dexter ran up.

"You did it Chara!" Leo grinned.

Chara smiled turning to them, "Well we're all classmates now."

Luna smiled with a blush before kissing his cheek. "Yeah, we are."

Chara blushed a little embracing her with one arm with a smile. Frisk smiled at that.

"Come on, let's celebrate." Chazz smiled.

"Okay." Chara smiled before turning to the three, "Dexter you want to join us?"

"Sure, thanks." Dexter smiled.

With that they walked off.

"AH HUMAN CHARA. HOW DID IT GO?" Papyrus asked with a smile.

"I lost... But I still get to enroll." Chara smiled.

"Well that's good." Asgore chuckled.

"If you lost it just means your teachers can actually teach you some new tricks right?" Undyne pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Chara chuckled.

"I'm just sorry we didn't get here in time to support you." Toriel apologized.

"It's okay Grandma." Chara smiled hugging her.

She hugged him back.

"hey Chara... have they seen it?" Sans asked suddenly.

Chara turned to him at that.

"have your friends been to the Underground?" Sans clarified only to pause. "actually, come to think of it have you even been there?"

"Only at the Mountain... During that time." Chara said looking down turning to Luna.

She embraced him gently.

"right, sorry about bringing up bad memories." Sans apologized.

"It's okay." Chara smiled gently.

"Chara!"

Hearing that he turned to see. Kelly and Dawn were running over to him.

"Hi Kelly, hey Dawn." Chara smiled.

They ran up and hugged him.

"Aunt Frisk said you're going to school now." Kelly smiled.

"Does that mean we get to help you with homework?" Dawn asked.

Chara chuckled, "Well I don't know about that but it's possible."

They giggled happily at that. Suddenly Chara felt a strange chill again. Chara shuddered at that.

Luna noticed and frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Is it cold out here or is it me?" Chara asked.

Luna blushed hearing that before hugging him. Chara hugged her back.

"Oh... um Chara?" asked a voice from behind him. "They're done."

He turned around at that. It was Alphys holding his morpher that Bakura bought for him. "It's... not perfect, but it should work."

"What's that?" Leo asked curiously.

"It's an RPM Morpher from Power Rangers." Chara answered taking it.

"I... couldn't get it to automatically put the outfit on but I was able to use magic so it could teleport it from your closet to you." Alphys explained.

Chara at that smiled saying to the twins, and Dexter, "Watch this..."

At that he done what the Rangers done pulling out the engine cell from his necklace, and placing it in the Morpher bringing it beside him calling, "Ready! RPM-" He made movements pressing the button before saying, "Get in Gear!"

The moment he said that a spandex suit and a helmet appeared.

"Yowza!" Dexter cried startled not expecting that.

Chara smiled at the green suit, and shark design Ranger Suit. Kelly and Dawn looked super excited. Luna however blushed slightly.

"Well it isn't like the show but it's still as awesome!" Chara grinned turning to Alphys, "Thanks Alphys."

Alphys smiled. "You're welcome Chara."

Luna smiled at that despite still blushing.

"Oh, I just had the best idea." Leo smiled.

"An idea?" Dexter asked him curiously.

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "Why don't we have a party?"

"Now your talking." Jaden grinned to him.

"That definitely sounds nice, should we invite your classmates?" Toriel asked.

"Well I don't know..." Chara admitted, "They might try to be on my good side only for fame since I'm famous."

"Oh yeah, that's a good point." Leo frowned.

"They might do that, but they might also want to get to know you." Jaden mentioned. "Worst case scenario you don't become super close friends, and I think you could tell the difference between someone being genuinely nice and someone just trying to get on your good side."

"Yeah your right." Chara smiled, "I'll be back."

He walked off. Soon he came back with three kids. A dark skinned blonde girl, a boy that is tall, and a boy that kind of resembles Chazz. Luna smiled waving to them but Leo was gone.

"Where's Leo?" Chara asked her.

"He went to his girlfriend's to try and help make some sweets for the party." Jaden smiled.

Chara chuckled, "Guys, this is Patty, Bob, and Sly."

He mentioned to the trio.

"nice to meet you." Sans smiled offering his hand.

They shake his hand as Sly crossed his arms. When they did they heard a farting sound. That made Chara start laughing. Patty blinked in confusion, Bob blushed in embarrassment and Sly frowned.

"the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. always funny." Sans smiled causing Patty and Bob to chuckle while Sly rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Sans is always best when it comes to humor." Chara smiled to the trio.

"I SUPPOSE HE CAN HAVE ONE GIVEN THE GREAT EVENT THAT OCCURRED TODAY." Papyrus stated.

Samantha giggled hearing him.

* * *

_Later that day in the Dreemurr backyard..._

The group were talking, and having fun at the party.

Chara was dunking for apples, and soon dumped his head in the pail before pulling out 3 seconds later with an apple between his teeth. That's when he felt something pulling the apple from him. He looked to see who it was. Somehow Luna had grabbed the same apple but her eyes were still closed as water dripped from her bangs. Chara blushed at this.

"Having a little too much fun?" Undyne teased.

Chara blushed before tapping Luna's shoulder to get her to open her eyes. She did before turning bright red before suddenly starting to cough as she dropped the apple. Chara grabbed it before patting her back to help with the coughing. She was coughing and pointing to her throat. Chara wrapped his arms around her stomach before squeezing. She coughed up a small bite of apple before taking a breath. "Thank you."

Chara rubbed her back, "It's no trouble."

She smiled. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"Punch?" Chara asked her.

She nodded before walking off as a pregnant Bella walked up to him. "Looks like Destiny triumphed over Royal Paladins today."

"Hey Bella." Chara smiled.

"I still think you did a great job, not many people recently get to test their decks against Destiny End Dragoon." Bella smiled.

"Well I did came close." Chara smiled.

Bella nodded before her smile turned playful. "Though... now that you're a student at Duel Academy does that mean in the next four years you'll be asking that special question to a certain green-haired young lady?"

Chara turned red. Bella chuckled at that.

"Well, I-I uh I... How's Little Lazy?" Chara asked Bella about her unborn baby.

"Not lazy if that's what you're asking." Bella smiled before stretching.

"But he is most of the time like his father right?" Chara smiled.

"Actually no." Bella replied. "He's pretty active."

Chara chuckled placing a hand on her stomach. He felt two quick excited kicks.

"Yeah he is active." Chara smiled, "How does it felt?"

"It feels great." Bella smiled.

"Chara, can you give me a hand?" Rebecca called.

"One sec Grandma!" Chara called before turning back, "Speaking of lazy where's Belowski?"

Bella glanced over to a tree where Belowski was sleeping.

"Oh." Chara chuckled at that, "Well see ya Bella, and say hi to Belowski for me."

At that he walked to Rebecca. She was setting the table for everyone.

"Yeah Grandma?" Chara smiled.

"Could you help set the table Chara?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure." Chara smiled placing it some chairs.

Rebecca smiled. "Thank you, you're a fine young gentleman."

Chara chuckled at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well things are going really well wouldn't you say?**

**bopdog111: Yeah they are.**

**Ulrich362: Chara passed the test and is a student of Duel Academy, and looks like he might be making a few more friends. Not even a rude teacher seems to be a problem.**

**bopdog111: But that same teacher will start being one soon.**

**Ulrich362: True, but that's for the future. See you in the Next Chapter.**

**Next Chapter: That... was that... Mom, dad come quick!**


	34. First Day at Duel Academy!

**bopdog111: Chara enrolled in Duel Academy.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, following in his parents footsteps.**

**bopdog111: And now their celebrating about it.**

**Ulrich362: Along with other things going on. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Chara finished placing the chairs at the table. Rebecca smiled. "You really are an amazing person."

Chara chuckled at that.

"Oh, Chazz asked if you mind watching your siblings tomorrow night." Rebecca mentioned. "He wanted to take Frisk out to try and cheer her up."

"I'm cool with that." Chara smiled.

Rebecca smiled hugging him. Chara hugged his grandmother back.

"I think someone is summoning you." Rebecca whispered into his ear.

Hearing that he blinked looking around. He noticed Luna was blushing but looking at him and Rebecca. He smiled saying bye to Rebecca, and walked over, "Something you want to say Luna?"

Luna was blushing but smiled. "I just wanted to ask if we could spend a little time together before eating."

"Of course." Chara smiled to her taking her hand.

Luna smiled at that. They walked over to the bench, and sat down on it. Luna looked at Chara only to frown.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked noticing that.

Luna blushed slightly. "Can you close your eyes?"

Chara done just that. He felt someone gently kiss his scarred eye. At that he opened his not scarred eye. Luna was frowning. "I know you're not upset, but knowing you were hurt is painful."

He opened his scarred eye before saying, "Well me being hurt beats you or anyone else being hurt."

"Why couldn't it be nobody getting hurt?" Luna asked before hugging him. "You suffered more than any of us."

Chara hugged her back. They just sat together for a few minutes.

"Come on you two!" they heard Alexis calling.

"Hey hurry before I wolf this all down!" Jaden warned with a grin already eating much.

"Coming." Chara smiled as they walked to join the others.

"Uncle Jaden eats a lot just to say." he told his girlfriend.

Luna couldn't help but giggle at that. "Ok."

"Well it's nice to see you Luna." a blue haired woman wearing ancient tribal clothing smiled to her.

"Do I know you?" Luna asked seeing her.

"You should. I'm Yubel as my normal self." the woman told her.

Luna's eyes widened. "Wow... you look... wow."

"I was often called by my village beautiful." Yubel smiled to her, "And I knew it still carried this around. Alphys managed to make my spirit physical here but my soul is still fused with Jaden."

"I can see why, you are beautiful." Chara mentioned. "Well... not as much as someone else but still..."

Yubel giggled at that.

"Jaden, save some for the rest of us." Alexis told him.

"I know Lex! But Frisk's cooking is the best!" Jaden grinned.

"Frisk didn't cook this one Slifer Slacker." Chazz mentioned with a playful smirk. "Rebecca and Toriel did."

Chara at that sat down with Luna beside him. The whole group laughed and talked with each other while eating and congratulating Chara on his admission to Duel Academy. Chara smiled often saying thanks to them, and said he came close. Eventually it got late and people started leaving. They waved bye as Chara wished luck on the trio hoping they all do well at class tomorrow. As the last people left Frisk, Chazz, and Chara smiled before walking over to the sleeping twins. Chara carefully placed a hand at their heads before kissing their cheeks. Frisk sighed sadly seeing that. Chazz hugged her.

"At least they won't remember I was a horrible person." Frisk whispered.

Chara hugged her also. Frisk hugged them back. "Thank you."

"It's okay Mom." Chara smiled.

Frisk frowned. "No, it isn't... it's just like before, am I cursed Chazz?"

"No." Chazz said instantly.

Frisk frowned. "It happens to me all the time though..."

"Your not cursed mom." Chara told her.

Frisk looked down sadly as Chazz embraced her.

"Chara... do you mind putting Sora and Clair in their room?" he asked.

He nodded slowly taking his siblings in his arms before walking upstairs. As he opened the door...

"Ra."

"Huh?" Chara looked to his siblings.

Clair was sleeping and Sora was looking up at him and looked tired.

"Cha." Sora said quietly before yawning.

Chara widen his eyes before placing them in their crib asking, "S-Sora?"

Sora was looking at him. "Ra."

At that his eyes widen more before running down, "Mom, dad come up here!"

They exchanged a glance before following Chara. They walked back to the siblings room where Chara said, "What are you saying Sora?"

Sora blinked in confusion. "Cha. Ra. Cha."

Chara smiled at this, "Your saying my name Sora."

Frisk and Chazz just stared in shock hearing that before...

"Chara...?"

Hearing that they looked back. Claire was blinking and looked like she'd just woken up from the noise. "Chara?"

"Claire." Chara smiled picking her up, and hugging her.

She giggled hugging him back.

"Cha. Ra. Cha. Ra." Sora chanted but he couldn't put the name together.

Chara chuckled. Claire looked at Sora. "Chara."

"Say it with her." Chara smiled to Sora.

Sora looked at Claire. "Cha. Ra. Cha."

Claire shook her head before clapping her hands together. "Chara."

Sora looked confused before looking at his hands one at a time. "Cha. Ra. Cha... ra... Cha..ra. Chara."

"That's it." Chara smiled to his brother placing Claire beside him, "That's how you say it."

Sora giggled happily while Claire looked proud to have taught him before the twins yawned together.

"Get some rest you two. It's been a long day." Chara smiled to them.

They looked up at Chara before giggling as they laid down together and closed their eyes. Chara then sighed walking to his room.

"Chara?" Chazz asked noticing that.

Chara just grinned, "Just wanting to get to bed early."

Chazz nodded. "Alright, get some rest."

Chara nodded walking upstairs.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Sector Security Headquarters..._

Ring Ring Ring.

Lazar answered, "Yes?"

"Vice Director Lazar? I'm calling to let you know the new Director should be arriving in the next few days so you should make the preparations to get them acquainted to their new position." stated a male voice.

"Affirmative." Lazar told him.

With that the other person hung up. Lazar hanged up also looking out of the window.

"Vice director, may I come in?" asked a female voice.

He looked over to see who's coming in, "Who's there?"

It was Mina walking in with a folder.

"Ah, miss Simington." Lazar noted. "Thank you, just leave it on the desk."

Mina nodded placing the folder on the desk before walking off. Lazar picked it up and frowned. "So many secrets, hopefully now the Arcadia Movement's actions can be brought to light."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Chara's alarm clock rang before he shut it off yawning.

"Chara?" Frisk asked knocking on the door.

"Come in." Chara yawned stretching rubbing his head.

Frisk walked in. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Chara said tired getting off the bed.

"Glad to hear it." Frisk smiled before walking over to Chara's closet. "You should get dressed, you have visitors."

"Who?" Chara asked her.

"Your classmates decided to stop by and walk to school with you." Frisk answered. "Well, some of them anyway."

"Okay." Chara smiled to her.

Frisk put his new Duel Academy uniform on the bed before walking out of the room. Minutes later he walked down wearing it. He noticed Leo, Luna, Dexter, and Patty sitting at the table talking with Chazz.

"Hey guys." Chara smiled to them.

"Hey Chara." Leo smiled. "You don't mind us stopping by to walk to Duel Academy together do you?"

"Of course not." Chara smiled taking Luna's hand.

Luna blushed slightly at that. "You look great in that."

"So do you." Chara smiled.

"Ok you two lovebirds, have a good day at school." Frisk teased.

Chara blushed but nodded with a smile, "Come on guys."

"Alright." Patty smiled only to pause. "Can we say goodbye to them first?"

"Of course." Chara smiled.

Patty smiled before walking over to Sora and Claire. "We're stealing your big brother for a little bit ok? We'll bring him home afterwards, be good ok?"

The two giggled. Patty smiled. "You're both so cute."

Soon they started their trip to Duel Academy. When they arrived they noticed the man in the red suit only he was glaring at them before walking off.

"What's his deal?" Leo asked seeing that.

"Pay him no mind." Chara told him, "We'll just ask him if it gets too bothering."

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Dexter nodded.

They walked in as Chara looked at a sheet of paper looking around before noticing a room, "This is where we go in."

"Good morning Chara." smiled the female teacher from his entrance exam.

"Morning ma'am." Chara smiled bowing, "Mom told me your Miss Bartlet right?"

"That's right, I'm your teacher and I'm looking forward to getting to know you this year." she mentioned.

"Same to you." Chara smiled as the kids took their seats.

"Alright class, as I told you all today's lesson will be a bit unique." Miss Bartlet mentioned.

A student raise her hand, and when given permission asked, "What makes it unique Miss Bartlet?"

Miss Bartlet smiled. "We won't be having a normal lecture today, instead I've asked if we could use the gym for you all to practice with a new type of monster. Does anyone have any suggestions... not machines Leo."

Leo pouted crossing his arms at that.

Chara rose his hand.

"Yes Chara?" Miss Bartlet asked.

"Why not Dragons?" Chara suggested.

"Dragons is a fine suggestion, does anybody have any others for today?" Miss Bartlet asked.

Suddenly two people raised their hands. She pointed to one of them. It was Sly.

"Dragons don't take any skill, we should try Zombies?" he mentioned.

"Zombies. They are tricky. Anyone else?" Miss Bartlet asked as another student raise it's hand as she pointed to it.

It was Leo and he was blushing badly. "Oh um... never mind."

"Go on Leo. Tell us what you think." Chara smiled.

Leo blushed more. "Um... insects?"

"Insects? That's new." Miss Bartlet admitted blinking, "Okay Class what do you think?"

"Should we take a vote?" Dexter asked.

Miss Bartlet nodded at that.

"So... who votes for Dragons?" Chara asked.

Hands raised. Soon after the votes were cast here are the results.

**Dragons: 9**

**Zombies: 8**

**Insects: 4**

"Dragons it is." Miss Bartlet smiled. "Alright class, let's head down to the gym."

They walked down to the Gym at that as unaware to them the man in the red suit was watching intently.

"Alright everyone, move into pairs for the lesson." Miss Bartlet smiled.

They did so splitting into groups. As they did they started dueling each other with dragon decks.

Soon Chara has 3800 Life Points with Armed Dragon LV10 on his field while his opponent Dexter has Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon on his field with 900 Life Points.

Dexter ? Turn:

"Wow, you're really good." Dexter admitted.

"I've practiced a lot against my parents, and beat Jack." Chara said rubbing his head with a sheepish grin.

Dexter nodded before looking at his hand. "Ok... I play Black Metal Dragon's effect, equipping him to Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

* * *

_Black Metal Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 300_

_You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or field to that target. It gains 600 ATK. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Red-Eyes" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 + (300 * 6) + 600 = 4800)**_

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon attack Armed Dragon LV10." Dexter called.

The dragon charged the attack blasting Armed Dragon as Chara grunted. **(Chara: 2000)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Dexter mentioned as they heard Luna cry out.

Concerned Chara looked over. Sly had just defeated her with a copy of Chthonian Emperor Dragon.

"You okay Luna?" Chara asked her.

"Yeah... just a bit disappointed." Luna admitted. "How are you doing?"

"Dexter dealt a big blow." Chara said before drawing only to grin, "Dexter your gonna be mad at this."

"I don't like the sounds of that." Dexter admitted.

"I activate Dragon's Mirror!" Chara called.

* * *

_Dragon's Mirror_

_Normal Spell Card_

__Fusion Summon 1 Dragon Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY.__

* * *

Dexter's eyes widened in shock.

"I Fusion Summon a dragon by banishing the monsters needed from my field or graveyard." Chara smiled, "I banish Armed Dragons LV3, LV5, LV7, LV10, and Hardened Armed Dragon! Come through! Five-Headed Dragon!"

At that what rose behind him was the five headed elemental dragon roaring.

* * *

_Five-Headed Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 5000_

_DEF: 5000_

_5 Dragon monsters_  
__Must be Fusion Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster.__

* * *

Dexter swallowed nervously. "At least I'll survive the hit."

"Not for long. I activate the spell card, Forbidden Chalice!" Chara called.

* * *

_Forbidden Chalice_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated._

* * *

"With this Darkness Dragon gains 400 attack points! But it's abilities are gone!" Chara told Lester.

Dexter's eyes widened seeing that.

_Darkness Dragon:** (ATK: 4800 - (300 * 6) + 400 = 3400)**_

"Battle! Five-Headed Dragon attacks Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! Five Streams of Demolition!" Chara called as Five-Headed Dragon fired the five-spiral attack.

Dexter cried out as Darkness Dragon shattered.

Dexter: 0000

Winner Chara.

Chara walked over, and offered him a hand. Dexter took it. "I guess Leo and Patty are the only ones left dueling."

"You did good Dexter." Chara smiled helping him up, "I'll give you some Dragon Pointers if your interested sometime."

"Thanks." Dexter smiled as they turned to see Leo had no cards in play and only 200 life points while Patty had King Dragun, Queen Dragun Djinn, and all 4000 life points.

"Gosh. Patty's a strong Dragon user." Chara smiled walking over.

"Yeah, but I'm not beat yet." Leo smiled drawing his card only to blink in surprise. "Huh, really?"

"What's wrong?" Chara asked him.

"I play Pot of Greed." Leo said thoughtfully.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew his cards and smiled. "Yes."

"Based on that reaction he might've drawn good cards." Chara smiled.

"I summon Spirit Ryu!" Leo called.

* * *

_Spirit Ryu_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can only activate this effect during your Battle Step, if this card battles during your turn. Discard 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard to increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 1000 points until the End Step._

* * *

"Now, attack King Dragun!"

"Huh?" Patty asked confused.

"When Spirit Ryu battles, I can discard a dragon to increase his attack and defense points by 1000... I'm holding six of them Patty." Leo revealed discarding his entire hand.

_Spirit Ryu: **(ATK: 1000 + (1000 * 6) = 7000/DEF: 1000 + (1000 * 6) = 7000)**_

"That was what he was waiting for?" Chara asked in shock.

"Actually I just drew Spirit Ryu this turn." Leo admitted. "I didn't know I had it."

The attack destroyed the King dragon.

Patty: 0000

Winner Leo.

That's when Chara felt that chill again and turned only to see a shadowy figure watching him from a window and the man in the red suit staring at the entire class before walking off. Chara shook his head.

"I think you all did amazing today." Miss Bartlet smiled. "We still have a bit more time so would anyone like to have one final match?"

"Can I go to the restroom?" Chara asked raising his hand.

"Of course." Miss Bartlet nodded.

Chara nodded walking off, and when he reached it he turned the sink on, and washed his face. When he walked out he overheard two people talking about "weaklings sullying Duel Academy" and "The reputation of the school being in jeopardy."

He didn't pay mind only washing his face thinking about the chill he felt,_ 'What was that? It wasn't cold here, and something's not right.'_

That's when for a brief moment in the reflection he saw a young girl with brown hair, pink eyes, and a pink sweater before she vanished. Startled he screamed falling on his butt. When he did an older teacher walked in. "Is something wrong, are you hurt?"

"U-Uh s-sorry... I think I was just seeing things." Chara said apologetically.

The teacher nodded. "Well, if you need anything let one of the teachers know alright? We're here to help you students."

Chara nodded, and after he walked out stood up looking at the mirror, _'What was that?'_

He shook his head and walked back to the gym. He sees that Sly just schooled Dexter.

"You both did a fantastic job, I'll see everyone tomorrow." Miss Bartlet smiled. "Class dismissed."

They all walked out as Chara asked, "What did I miss?"

"Sly beat Dexter pretty badly." Leo admitted. "I hate to admit it but he's a good duelist."

"He is growing to be Dad when he was a Duel Academy Student." Chara admitted.

"You think?" Leo asked only for Luna to frown.

"Chara what's wrong?" she asked him.

Chara at that looked to her. She looked worried about him.

"I felt that same chill again." Chara admitted.

Luna frowned before hugging him. "It'll be ok."

Chara hugged her back.

"Chara right?" Sly asked walking up to him.

Hearing that Chara looked over to him, "Yeah."

"Do you mind if I come over for a bit?" he asked calmly.

"What's on your mind?" Chara asked him.

"Your parents are legendary students, is it wrong I want to meet them?" Sly questioned.

"No that's not." Chara said nodding as they walked out.

* * *

_At the Princeton Household..._

The four walked in.

"Mom, Dad?" Chara called.

"We're in the kitchen." Frisk replied.

They walked in the kitchen at that. Frisk and Chazz were in the kitchen with Sora and Claire.

"Someone wanted to meet you two." Chara said to them.

"Oh?" Frisk asked.

"Are the rumors true, that you're some of the best students to ever go to Duel Academy?" Sly inquired.

"That's true alright." Chazz told him.

Sly nodded at that only to frown. "You don't look that impressive."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Frisk grinned before assuming her form as Holactie.

Sly's eyes widened in shock seeing that. "What the?"

Frisk turned back to normal before sticking her tongue playfully, "Your talking to Frisk Princeton or also known as Holactie the Creator of Light."

Chara smiled. "Yup... oh wait, has dad dueled your goddess form?"

"Hm now that I think about it... Had you?" Frisk asked Chazz.

Chazz paused. "Actually... no I haven't."

"Well that's your answer, Chara." Frisk smiled.

Chara nodded at that.

"Chara Chara!"

Chuckling he looked toward his two siblings. They were reaching up towards him only instead of happy they looked scared. Seeing that he took them in his arms. They tried to hug him close and he could feel them shaking in fear.

"Hey what's wrong?" Chara asked them.

They just were holding him as tightly as they could.

"If it's a bad time, I can go." Sly mentioned walking off.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Leo told him.

"Huh, what's in your pocket Sly?" Luna asked him.

Hearing that they looked to see. Sly just tried to leave as they noticed a group of cards in his pocket. Chazz at that grabbed his hand.

"Let go of me." Sly said trying to pull free.

Chazz got the cards out to look. Barrier Dragon, Master Venjix, and Venjix Hyper Dragon.

"So you were here to steal huh?" Chazz asked glaring at Sly.

Sly just stared at him. Chazz dragged Sly off.

"Why would he do that?" Luna asked.

"That's just how people like them are." Chara sighed, "Though I think Dad will get him to stop."

"Maybe." Frisk nodded only to frown. "Leo, Luna... do you two want to spend the night?"

They turned over to her at that. They noticed she looked worried about something.

"Miss Princeton?" Luna asked seeing that.

She blinked before shaking her head and smiling playfully. "I'm sure Chara wouldn't mind, and maybe we can invite Muffet too as long as you all behave yourselves."

All three of them blushed at that. Frisk chuckled at their reactions before closing her eyes and frowning.

"Mom?" Chara asked her.

She shuddered slightly as her SOUL appeared near her glowing brightly. They all grunted at the brightness. A few seconds later it faded but Frisk still looked worried. "Something's going to happen, something bad."

"What?" Chara asked her.

"I don't know... but..." Frisk started before her eyes widened. "Chazz!"

Chazz at that ran back, "Frisk?"

She looked terrified. "Chazz... I can feel that thing again. It's back, or something like it... that Anomaly is back!"

"It what!?" Chazz asked in shock.

"The what?" Leo asked confused.

Chara however just froze as an all too familiar chill passed over him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... yup.**

**bopdog111: Was it reborn?**

**Ulrich362: Or is its something worse? The first time around they lost Chara... so what could happen this time?**

**bopdog111: Well we will find out. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Huh, who's that dueling Mr. Heittman? No way is that...?**


	35. Return of the original Dreemurr!

**bopdog111: Something is happening.**

**Ulrich362: Something bad.**

**bopdog111: Is it really reborn?**

**Ulrich362: Who knows, but if it is things are a lot worse. Then again, only time can tell.**

**bopdog111: Let's see where this goes.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been over a month since Frisk founded out. In that time Chara had explained to Leo and Luna what the Anomaly was. Needless to say their shocked, and horrified but promised to help stop it, and make sure nothing happens. Of course today they need a break because well... This outburst will explain.

"Mr. Heittman, there's no such thing as a weak card. Every card can help a duelist grow and that's exactly what the students are here to do." Miss Bartlet argued back.

"And that's why you teach a pathetic class simply because their pathetic if they don't use power, and know that those cards only exist to bring forth stronger ones!" the man in the red suit known as Mr. Heittman yelled to her in front of her class, "And today I'm doing something about it!"

"What are you talking about?" Miss Bartlet asked him.

"I'm talking about taking the route that we should've taken before to make sure Duel Academy's Reputation will stay as strong as such by expelling this room full of rejects!" Mr. Heittman declared.

"What?" Leo snapped standing up. "You can't do that!"

"Leo's right." Patty agreed as the class started arguing.

"Oh you brats got a problem? Well too bad!" Mr. Heittman smirked, "You should've used real power here."

"Sir?" Chara asked standing up as they all turned to him, "With all due respect even though that cards like them can't do much they can still provide a lot of help. In fact I never take monsters with low points lightly because they'll have really powerful abilities. It's not the strength, or the size of the cards that matters. It's how you use them."

"Yeah." said a female student.

"He's right." added a male student as the class started cheering for Chara with the sole exception being Sly.

"Hump, and you expect that you a naive brat would even know everything?" Mr. Heittman sneered.

"I don't know everything in fact I still got a lot to learn." Chara admitted, "But I am certain that all types of monsters, spells, or traps can assist all Duelists in what we do. Alone their efforts would be less then a bug. But if they put their efforts together then they'll be as strong as Blue-Eyes."

Leo blushed slightly hearing that.

Mr. Heittman glared before saying, "All right if that's what you believe I'll allow you to have a chance to change my mind. You, and all your classmates gone if you lose."

"Then we'll forget all of this right now is happening if you lose." Chara agreed.

"Chara it's too risky, he's really strong." Patty said nervously.

"Yeah but so am I." Chara smiled to her before saying to Mr. Heittman, "Why not in 5 minutes?"

"Very well." Mr. Heittman smirked before walking out saying, "You students better start emptying your Desks."

"Chara are you sure you can win the duel?" Luna asked before frowning.

"Don't worry. Because I'm gonna use my Venjix in this match." Chara smiled.

Luna nodded before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Do you think that Meteor from a few weeks ago was related to that?"

"No." Chara shook his head before running out saying, "I'll be back. Wait for me outside Leo then we'll head to the arena!"

"Alright." Leo nodded.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

Leo was waiting outside until he notices someone walking up. It was Chara but he's wearing a green striped shirt, and wearing a demonic like Duel Disk looking around. Chara looked at Leo only to blink and walk over to him.

"Ugh, h-h-hey Chara!" Leo cried to him.

Chara looked surprised before walking over to him. "Hey. Um... do you know where mom is?"

Leo blinked, "Your mom is back home Chara didn't you pick up your Deck? And besides you gotta get to your match!"

"My match... alright, that's probably a good idea." Chara mentioned. "Lead the way."

Leo lead Chara to the gym, "Okay guys Chara's here!"

"Hope your ready." Patty said to Chara, "Mr. Heittman's a tough Duelist."

"I doubt he's as tough as the last person I dueled." Chara admitted causing Luna to smile and blush.

"Hey wait why are you wearing that shirt?" Dexter blinked before calling, "Never mind that where did you get that Duel Disk!?"

"Dex please." Leo told him, "He'll answer those by the time the match is over."

"Yeah." Chara nodded before noticing Mr. Heittman and walking over to him.

"Hope your ready you, and your classmates will face expulsion." Mr. Heittman smirked.

Chara's eyes widened before glaring at Mr. Heittman. "That isn't going to happen."

"GAME ON!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Numb ( H³²º Dubstep Remix ) by Linkin Park)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Mr. Heittman: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mr. Heittman smirked, "Go ahead, and make the first move."

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew his card and smiled. "I set a monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown to end my move."

Mr. Heittman 1st Turn:

"That all? A shame." Mr. Heittman said drawing before smirking, "Because I'll summon Ancient Gear Statue!"

A small robot appeared.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Statue_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 800_

_You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your hand, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Ancient Gears?" Chara asked in surprise. "That's a relief."

"Not much from Machine Duplication!" Mr. Heittman called.

* * *

_Machine Duplication_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Machine-Type monster you control with 500 or less ATK; Special Summon up to 2 monsters from your Deck with the same name as that monster._

* * *

"It allows me to summon my two other statues!" Mr. Heittman smirked as the two others appeared. "Now I'll activate the special ability of my Statues, sacrificing all three to summon not 1, not 2, but three Ancient Gear Golems!"

At that three of Dr. Crowler's ace monsters appeared.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

Chara just smiled seeing the monsters.

"And now go my Golems! End this duel with Mechanized Melee!" Mr. Heittman called as all three of the Golems fired their punch attacks.

Suddenly to everyone's shock the Golems all stopped in their tracks.

"What? You can't use Spells, or Traps when they attack!" Mr. Heittman protested.

"I know, but I didn't." Chara mentioned revealing a card called Threatening Roar. "The moment you started your Battle Phase I used this card."

* * *

_Threatening Roar_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

Mr. Heittman growled before saying, "How bout this!? I play Level Thunder, you take 100 points of damage for the total level of every monster on my field!"

* * *

_Level Thunder_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined Levels of all face-up monsters you control x 100._

* * *

Chara's eyes widened as he braced himself for the blast.

**(Chara: 1600)**

"Not so confident now are you?" Mr. Heittman smirked ending his turn.

* * *

**Chara: 1600**

**Mr. Heittman: 4000**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

"Actually... yeah, you don't have any spell or trap cards in play." Chara mentioned drawing. "Ok... I flip summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter."

* * *

_Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast/Flip_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 100_

_FLIP: Apply these effects (simultaneously)._  
_● You can destroy 1 card on the field._  
_● Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"When he's flipped I can destroy a card and send three cards from my deck to the graveyard. I destroy one of your Golems."

"What the... Chara never had that." Leo said seeing it as one of the Golems shattered.

"I never had what?" a voice asked behind them.

They turned before gasping in shock.

"Huh, Chara?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Chara who was wearing his uniform, and having on a regular Duel Disk asked confused, "Leo I told you to wait for me didn't I? But what's going on? I mean, I know I was a little late but I am confused here."

"Wait... but if you're Chara than..." Patty started before turning to the duel as "Chara" sent three cards to his graveyard only for a humanoid wolf to appear.

* * *

_Wulf, Lightsworn Beast_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 300_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect. If this card is sent from your Deck to the GY: Special Summon it._

* * *

"Hah! That mutt can't do a thing against my Golems!" Mr. Heittman boasted.

"I don't know, my monsters might surprise you." "Chara" smiled. "I sacrifice Ryko and summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel in attack mode."

* * *

_Celestia, Lightsworn Angel_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 200_

_When you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing a "Lightsworn" monster: You can send the top 4 cards of your Deck to the GY, then target up to 2 cards your opponent controls; destroy those targets._

* * *

"And what can she do?" Mr. Heittman smirked.

"Well when I tribute another Lightsworn monster Celestia lets me send the top four cards of my deck to the graveyard, and in exchange I can target two of your cards and destroy them." "Chara" answered.

"W-What!?" Mr. Heittman asked shocked stepping back as his two remaining Golems shattered.

"Chara" suddenly frowned. "No... this feels wrong."

"What's Chara doing?" a male student asked seeing that, "He has an opening to win, and not get us expelled."

"I don't know." another student mentioned.

"Chara" however was looking at his Duel Disc before smiling. "Since I have at least four different Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, I can summon Judgement Dragon to the field."

The dragon appeared letting out a resounding roar.

* * *

_Judgement Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2600_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your GY. You can pay 1000 LP; destroy all other cards on the field. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Send the top 4 cards of your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"Now I'll use Double Summon and tribute Judgement Dragon and Celestia in order to summon this." "Chara" called as the two monsters were replaced by a figure Leo and Luna recognized.

* * *

_Double Summon_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

_Yubel_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Before damage calculation, when this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase: Tribute 1 other monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect: Its owner can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from their hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"I end my turn by sacrificing Wulf to keep Yubel in play."

"Hey isn't that-" Leo said in shock.

Mr. Heittman started laughing, "That has GOT to be the most pathetic thing I had ever seen!"

"Chara" froze. "What?"

"For one it takes 2 monsters to summon, and sacrifices one during your turn's end to keep itself out!? Not worth it, and it doesn't have any attack strength! It's pathetic!" Mr. Heittman laughed smirking.

"Chara" just glared at him. "It's your turn."

Mr. Heittman 2nd Turn:

"And I'll show you real power." Mr. Heittman smirked drawing, "And I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Card._

* * *

"I can draw two cards." Mr. Heittman said drawing twice, "Then two spells! Cybernetic Fusion Fusion, and Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Cybernetic Fusion Support_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion Monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn._

* * *

"So by trading half my points I don't need monsters to Fusion Summon!" Mr. Heittman called. **(Mr. Heittman: 2000)** "Come forth Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem!"

At that the centaur Golem appeared behind him.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 4400_

_DEF: 3400_

_"Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" in your GY; Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Chara" just stared at the monster calmly.

"And now end this match! Ultimate Pound!" Mr. Heittman called as the golem tried to smack it's arm.

"And he just lost." Chara said as Yubel erected a barrier, "Yubel can't be destroyed in battle, and when she's attacked by an opponent monster then the damage is bounced back to the opponent."

"Nightmare Pain!" "Chara" declared as thorns appeared around Yubel before identical thorns formed around Mr. Heittman reflecting the damage to him.

"W-What the-AAAAAHHHH!" Mr. Heittman screamed as the damage got to him as he collapsed dazed.

* * *

**"Chara": 1600**

**Mr. Heittman: 0000**

**"Chara" wins the duel!**

* * *

"Chara" smiled at Yubel before taking a slow breath only to blink and turn back to the students. "I guess you're not expelled?"

They ran down before Dexter asked, "Okay who are you?"

"I'm Chara." "Chara" answered in confusion.

"No your not! He's Chara!" Leo said pointing at Chara.

"Chara" stared at Chara in confusion. "Huh, who are you?"

Chara meanwhile was looking over him before freezing, "W-Wait a minute... Chara Dreemurr?"

"Yeah, do you know where mom and dad are? I... I need to talk to them." he replied.

"But... How did... Weren't you..." Chara stammered, and trailed off dumbfounded.

"Chara" frowned. "Oh... never mind, I'll just keep looking for them."

With that he turned to walk off.

"Ugh h-hey wait Uncle Chara!" Chara cried grabbing his arm.

The name shocked everyone. "Chara" froze in his tracks hearing that. "Uncle... you're big sis Frisk's son?"

Chara at that took his shoulder, "Yes I am! But... They told me that during the battle with the Anomaly you died!"

Chara Dreemurr looked down. "I... don't really get it, my SOUL should have shattered but it didn't."

"Well come on everyone is gonna be so happy!" Chara said taking Chara Dreemurr's hand walking him out.

"Wait a second!" Chara Dreemurr said quickly. "It's been so long, maybe I shouldn't..."

"Don't worry. Mom, Dad, and everyone else will be elastic to know." Chara smiled to him, "Besides we have SO much to talk about."

Chara Dreemurr looked unsure but nodded only to pause. "What's that on your arm by the way?"

"It's complicated. I'll tell you when we have time." Chara said as they arrived at his house walking, "Mom! Dad! Come down here!"

"We'll be right down Chara, we're just putting the twins down for their nap." Chazz called. "Did you bring your friends over again?"

"It's Uncle Chara!" Chara cried.

He heard something hit the ground as a half full bottle rolled down the stairs. Chara at that got over, and picked up the bottle. Chara Dreemurr nervously sat down just as Frisk and Chazz ran down the stairs.

"Did you Uncle Cha-" Frisk froze when she saw him as tears started to whell, "C-C-Chara? Is... Is that really you?"

"Big sis?" Chara Dreemurr asked in shock before looking down.

Hearing that broke her, and she run hugging him tight, "Chara! Your really here!"

He froze before starting to cry.

"I... I thought you were dead..." Frisk sobbed holding him.

"I think... I think when that thing... the Anomaly?" Chara Dreemurr asked nervously. "I think when it played itself my SOUL was sent somewhere else... I think... I somehow was in the Spirit World."

"Who cares! Your alive, and that's what matters." Frisk cried before kissing his forehead, "I-I gotta call Mom, Dad, everyone..."

"Frisk." Chazz started.

"Then I gotta set a room for Chara for him to feel comfy, and gets good nights sleep." Frisk continued.

"Frisk." Chazz said again.

"And Chara has to meet our new friends, new members of the family, and everyone we meet." Frisk still go on.

"Frisk!" Chazz cried this time getting her attention, "Calm down. One thing at a time. Chara will sleep with our son until we get him his own room."

Chara Dreemurr frowned. "Um... can we see everyone?"

"Of course though like I said new members." Frisk smiled to him, "Chara P why don't you get your Uncle situated?"

Chara nodded before taking his Uncle upstairs. When they walked upstairs they heard crying.

"Huh?" Chara Dreemurrr asked looking in a room to see a crib. "Oh, they didn't get to eat because of me..."

Chara at that walked before taking his siblings, "It's okay. We'll feed you. Here Uncle."

He handed Claire to Chara D. Chara Dreemurr held her before smiling. "Hi, you're a cutie aren't you?"

Claire stopped crying before blinking, "Chara?"

Chara Dreemurr's eyes widened. "She can talk?"

"Last month." Chara smiled handing a bottle to him before giving one to Sora who started to eat.

Chara Dreemurr smiled feeding Claire before frowning. "I think when she's done I'll leave."

"It's okay Uncle." Chara told him.

Chara Dreemurr nodded before closing his eyes in thought. Soon after their bottles are empty, and Chara had burped them he set them in the crib. Chara Dreemurr gently kissed his niece and nephew on the forehead before walking downstairs only to freeze seeing almost everyone was there.

"Hey guys!" Chara smiled waving to them as they looked over, and their eyes widen seeing Chara D.

Chara Dreemurr closed his eyes expecting them to try and attack him. He felt a tight embrace. He opened his eyes in shock. It was Asriel that looked overjoyed, and crying, "Chara!"

Chara Dreemurr's eyes widened. "Azzy... is it really you?"

"Yes it's me Chara." Asriel sobbed as Yubel walked over in her normal self also in tears.

Chara Dreemurr started tearing up. "I... guess you guys want an explanation?"

Asriel soon let go allow Yubel to have a turn. Chara Dreemurr hugged her as tightly as he could. Yubel hugged her brother back, "I'm so glad to have you back Chara."

Chara Dreemurr nodded before closing his eyes. "I... wanted to say two things."

Yubel looked to him.

"I... I'm sorry." Chara Dreemurr apologized. "For hurting everybody."

"It's not your fault." Yubel said hugging him again.

Chara Dreemurr nodded at that before pausing. "Actually... do you guys still have my old deck?"

"I kept it safe." Frisk smiled removing a picture of then where a small safe was at before putting in the combination where it unlocked to see Chara's locket, one of his striped shirts, and his deck as she grabbed the cards before handing it to him. Chara Dreemurrr smiled before turning to his nephew. "In a few minutes can we have a match?"

Chara P. blinked at that.

"This deck isn't really strong, but... it's special." Chara Dreemurr smiled.

Chara P. soon smiled, "Okay. I'll call some of my new friends, and classmates over."

He went to the phone. As he did Chara Dreemurr suddenly blushed. "Um... big sis?"

Frisk, and Yubel turned to him. Chara Dreemurr blushed more. "Um... well..."

He looked down shyly at that.

"What is it?" Frisk asked him.

He was blushing. "Um... well..."

Chara Dreemurr took a slow breath before closing his eyes as his SOUL appeared... glowing gold.

They all looked shocked at this.

"That... That SOUL." Kitsuna said in shock.

Frisk grinned before teasing, "Who do you have a crush on?"

"It... um..." Chara Dreemurr blushed before taking out his deck and handing her a card.

Confused Frisk took it looking to see. It was a copy of Maiden of the Aqua.

"Oh." Frisk said seeing it, "Yubel."

She gave the card to Yubel.

"She... helped me while I was in the Spirit World." Chara Dreemurr explained while Yubel looked at the card. "I think my SOUL escaped when that thing played itself... I've been there since."

Yubel stared before smiling, "Alphys?"

She tossed the card the scientist. Alphys caught the card.

"Huh, what are you guys doing?" Chara Dreemurr asked.

"Alphys is gonna make her spirit here physical like me." Yubel explained.

Oh... but, will it be the same SOUL?" Chara Dreemurr asked uncertainly. "The same... person?"

"Of course." Yubel answered with a smile before Kelly, and Dawn walked over.

Chara Dreemurr blushed heavily at that.

"Hi." Kelly smiled, "I'm Kelly, and this is my sister Dawn Anderson."

"Huh... oh hi." Chara Dreemurr said before shaking his head. "Um... can I duel my nephew really quick?"

They nodded before Chara walked back in.

* * *

**bopdog111: Turns out it was the regular Chara.**

**Ulrich362: Apparently so... or was it?**

**bopdog111: What will this next match be about?**

**Ulrich362: A friendly duel between uncle and nephew... will Chara Dreemurr last long enough to win when up against the Royal Paladins?**

**bopdog111: We will find out.**

**Ulrich362: True, we definitely will. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Huh, a new transfer student? She seems friendly enough, but still...**


	36. Uncle vs Nephew Duel! New Student!

**bopdog111: Nephew vs Uncle Duel.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and possibly an explanation as to how Chara Dreemurr isn't dead.**

**bopdog111: Well let's not keep waiting on this.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Chara Dreemurr turned to Chara. "Do you want to go first?"

"No you go." Chara answered.

Chara Dreemurr nodded as they activated their Duel Discs.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Due****ling Theme: The Chain by Evanescence)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Chara**** Dreemurr: 4000**

**Let th****e duel begin!**

* * *

Chara Dreemurr 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll set three cards and play Final Countdown." Chara Dreemurr stated.

* * *

_Final Countdown_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 2000 Life Points. After 20 turns have passed (counting the turn you activate this card as the 1st turn), you win the Duel._

* * *

**(Chara Dreemurr: 2000)**

"That's it."

**(Final Countdown: 1/20)**

"Huh? I heard of that spell before." Dexter admitted.

"What is it Dex?" Leo asked.

"That spell Final Countdown." Dexter answered, "I heard it's one of the most used common Spells from back then for Duelists that uses Stall Decks."

"It's a powerful spell, and once it's active it can't be stopped." Chazz smiled.

Chara 1st Turn:

"Okay my draw." Chara said drawing.

"I play a useful trap called Thunder of Ruler." Chara Dreemurr called quickly.

* * *

_Thunder of Ruler_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During your opponent's Standby Phase: You can activate this card; there is no Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Chara asked.

"It's a trap that prevents you from entering the Battle Phase this turn." Chara Dreemurr explained.

"Well I can't battle but I can still set up a formation." Chara reminded, "And it starts with Barcgal!"

Barcgal appeared ready.

* * *

_Barcgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other cards: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower, "Royal Paladin" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Barcgal, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

Chara Dreemurr nodded with a smile.

"Since Barcgal is summoned when I have no other cards in play, I can summon another Royal Paladin from my Hand." Chara told him, "And my choice is Borgal, the Royal Paladin!"

At that a white armored dog appeared.

* * *

_Borgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Royal Paladin" monster: Target 1 other "Royal Paladin" monster you control, increase it's level by 1. You can only use this effect of "Borgal, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

Luna smiled seeing that.

"As Borgal is summoned from a Royal Paladin's ability it's effect increases Barcgal's level by 1." Chara added as Barcgal glowed.

_Barcgal:** (LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"And now I use Barcgal, and Borgal to tune!" Chara called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

At that Barrier Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

"Wow, he looks awesome." Chara Dreemurr said while Luna smiled seeing the monster.

"Well now since I can't battle I'll place down 2 face-downs." Chara said ending his turn.

**(Final Countdown: 2/20)**

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Chara Dreemurr: 2000**

**Final Countdown: 2/20**

* * *

Chara Dreemurr 2nd Turn:

"Before I draw I'll play Solemn Wishes so every time I do draw I get 500 more life points." Chara Dreemurr explained drawing his card.

* * *

_Solemn Wishes_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Increase your Life Points by 500 points each time you draw a card (or cards)._

* * *

**(Chara Dreemurr: 2500)**

"Now I play Messenger of Peace."

* * *

_Messenger of Peace_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Monsters with 1500 or more ATK cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, pay 100 LP or destroy this card._

* * *

"Your turn."

**(Final Countdown: 3/20)**

"Why isn't he summoning anything?" Leo asked confused.

"Just watch." Frisk smiled.

Chara 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Chara called drawing, "And now since I have a Synchro monster in play, I can summon Marron, the Royal Paladin!"

Marron appeared ready.

* * *

_Marron, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 800_

_While you control a Synchro Monster: Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon "Marron, the Royal Paladin" from your hand this way once per turn. When summoned this way: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, or 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"She has more than 1500 attack points so she isn't allowed to attack." Chara Dreemurr mentioned.

"I know that. But what I was going for is this." Chara said to him, "When Marron is summoned this way, I can add a Royal Paladin Ritual Monster, or Legion of the Royal Paladins to my hand!"

Marron read her tome before pulling out a card handing it to Chara who smiled taking it. Chara Dreemurr's eyes widened in surprise.

"And now I summon Stardust Trumpeter!" Chara called as the small monster appeared.

* * *

_Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you control only this face-up card you can Synchro Summon a "Royal Paladin" Synchro Monster using this card, and other monsters in your hand. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin" from your Deck, but it cannot be used a Synchro Material until the End Phase._

* * *

Chara Dreemurr frowned seeing that monster.

"And now I use Stardust Trumpeter tuning her with Marron!" Chara called as the two tuned.

"Erasing all your ties with this world! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Arise, Stardrive Dragon, the Royal Paladin!"

Stardrive Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Stardrive Dragon, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: Banish 1 Spell Card from your Deck. When this card is tributed: During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon this card from your GY, but banish it when it leaves the field. During damage calculation if this card battles an Effect Monster: Halve that monster's ATK, and if you do gain 800 LP. Your LP must be lower to activate, and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"When Stardrive Dragon is summoned, I banish a Spell Card from my Deck." Chara said banishing a card, "And now I activate Legion of the Royal Paladins!"

* * *

_Legion of the Royal Paladins_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster. You can also tribute monsters who's levels equal or exceed the level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to summon. If you don't control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, you can also banish Synchro Monsters from your GY. If you Synchro Summon a monster while this card is in your GY, and you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster: Add this card to your hand from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Legion of the Royal Paladins" per turn._

* * *

"I sacrifice Stardrive Dragon to summon a Royal Paladin Ritual Monster!" Chara called as Stardrive Dragon vanished.

"What are you up to?" Chara Dreemurr inquired.

"It's this!" Chara called, "Knight of Blades! Cross through, and protect the United Sanctuary! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Livarot, the Royal Paladin!"

At that a capped warrior holding two swords in each hand appeared grinning.

* * *

_Livarot, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1100_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"He looks pretty strong." Leo admitted.

"Since Livarot is summoned by tributing a Synchro Monster it can't be effected by your Spells!" Chara called as Livarot's swords glowed.

Chara Dreemerr's eyes widened in shock.

"That means Messenger of Peace's effect won't work on Livarot!" Chara called, "Battle! Livarot attacks directly!"

Liarot charged at Chara Dreemurr.

"Go Draining Shield!" Chara Dreemurr countered.

* * *

_Draining Shield_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"Draining Shield?" Chara asked shocked.

"Yeah, it negates Livarot's attack and I gain life points equal to his attack points." Chara Dreemurr grinned.

**(Chara Dreemurr: 4700)**

"This guy's defense is strong." Patty admitted with a blush.

"It definitely is." Asriel smiled.

"Okay I end my turn." Chara ended.

**(Final Countdown: 4/20)**

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Chara Dreemurr: 4700**

**Final Countdown: 4/20**

* * *

Chara Dreemurr 3rd Turn:

**(Chara Dreemurr: 5100)**

"I set two cards and that's it." Chara Dreemurr said.

**(Final Countdown: 5/20)**

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew, "During this Standby Phase 2 things happen."

"Oh?" Chara Dreemurr asked.

"First up Card from a Different Dimension." Chara said showing the card.

* * *

_Card From a Different Dimension_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If this card is removed from play, add it to your hand during your next Standby Phase. If this card is returned to the hand this way, both players draw 2 cards._

* * *

Chara Dreemurr nodded as they drew their cards.

**(Chara Dreemurr: 5600)**

"And then as Stardrive Dragon was sacrificed he comes back!" Chara called as Stardrive reappeared.

Chara Dreemurr smiled seeing that.

"Which is enough for me to use Livarot, and Stardrive to build the Overlay Network!" Chara called as the two flew up.

"This Duel is like an unstoppable force hitting an immovable object." Dexter admitted.

"Not joke." Leo agreed.

"The dragon wields victory and bravery! Walk through the ways of the path! Xyz Summon! Rank 6, Brilliant Cool Dragon, the Royal Paladin!" Chara chanted as a blue well dressed dragon holding a rose with a veil appeared.

* * *

_Brilliant Cool Dragon, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 6_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1900_

_2 Level 6 "Royal Paladin" monsters_  
_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

As the monster appeared Yubel arrived back at the house.

"Yubel! How did it go?" Frisk smiled.

"It went well, they'll be here in a few minutes." Yubel smiled.

"I activate Brilliant Cool Dragon's special ability!" Chara called as Brilliant took the two units, **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)** "By using two Overlay Units, I can Ritual Summon a Royal Paladin using monsters only on my field!"

"Blaster Blade?" Luna guessed.

"Who else?" Chara smiled as Barrier Dragon was tributed.

"Arise, my avatar, brave sword and defender of the weak! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Arise, Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin!"

At that Blaster Blade appeared readying his sword.

* * *

_Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". When this card is Ritual Summoned if all monsters used to Ritual Summon this card were Synchro Monsters: Banish 1 monster your opponent controls. This card gains 100 ATK for equal to the level of the banished monster's until the End Phase. Once per turn: Banish 1 Level 5 or lower monster from your GY, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banish's monsters until the End Phase._

* * *

"Your ace?" Chara Dreemurr guessed.

"Both Ritual, and Royal Paladin." Chara smiled, "Barrier Dragon is still my signature."

Chara Dreemurr smiled at that.

"And speaking of him, I activate Brilliant Cool Dragon's other ability! Once every turn by banishing 1 Spell Card in my hand, I can equip her with a Synchro monster from the graveyard!" Chara called banishing Card from a Different Dimension as Barrier Dragon was absorbed in Brilliant Cool Dragon's rose.

"I play Threatening Roar." Chara Dreemurr called. "So again you can't attack."

* * *

_Threatening Roar_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

Chara grunted at that.

"It's like he doesn't need monsters to defend." Leo remarked.

"Of course not, he doesn't use any." Asriel revealed.

"What?" Dexter asked surprised.

"There isn't a single monster in that deck." Frisk explained.

"And the answer is simple." Chara continued, "In his time to Mt. Ebott he doesn't want his friends hurt. So in Duel Monsters the Monster Cards are the same as how he views the Monsters in Mt. Ebott."

Chara Dreemurr smiled recalling that.

"Brilliant Cool Dragon's ability makes her immune to Chara's cards as long as she's equipped with a Synchro Monster." Chara said to them, "Threatening Roar doesn't effect monsters but it does effect the player."

"So you're ending your turn?" Chara Dreemurr asked.

"Just equipping this first. I equip Blaster Blade with, Royal Magical Blade!" Chara called as Blaster Blade's sword was replaced by a blue aura blade.

* * *

_Royal Magical Blade_

_Equip Spell Card_

__Equip this card only to a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, or a Synchro Monster. The equipped monster is unaffected to other Spell Effects, also it gains 300 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks: Banish 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck face-down, the equipped monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Battle Phase: Shuffle all cards banished by this card's effect to the Extra Deck, and if you do send the top cards of your Deck to the GY equal to the number of cards shuffled.__

* * *

Chara Dreemurr nodded at that.

"Blaster Blade gains 300 attack points, and can't be effected by other spells." Chara told him.

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

Chara Dreemurr nodded.

"Your move." Chara ended.

****(Final Countdown: 6/20)****

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Chara Dreemurr: 5600**

**Final Countdown: 6/20**

* * *

Chara Dreemurr 4th Turn:

**(Chara Dreemurr: 6000)**

"I set two cards and play Swords of Revealing Light!" Chara Dreemurr stated.

* * *

_Swords of Revealing Light_

_Normal Spell Card_

_After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"That's it."

**(Final Countdown: 7/20)**

Chara 4th Turn:

Chara drew before showing Card from a Different Dimension again.

"I play two copies of Pyro Clock of Destiny." Chara Dreemurr said.

* * *

_Pyro Clock of Destiny_

_Normal Trap Card_

__Move the turn count forward by 1 turn. The turn in which this card is activated continues as normal.__

* * *

"What's that for?" Leo asked curiously, "Doesn't that move Sword's effect for two turns?"

"Yeah, but it also advances Final Countdown." Chazz pointed out.

**(Final Countdown: 9/20)**

"Well we both still drew two cards." Chara said to him.

Chara Dreemurr nodded as they drew.

**(Chara Dreemurr: 6500)**

Chara looked over his hand before saying, "Even with Swords it counts as a Spell, or effect so Blaster Blade, and Brilliant Cool can't be stopped! First off Brilliant Cool!"

The monster charged at Chara Dreemurr. Chara Dreemurr braced himself for the hit.

**(Chara Dreemurr: 4400)**

"And now Blaster Blade!" Chara called as Blaster Blade charged, "Now Royal Magical Blade's ability! When it attacks, I banish a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck face-down for him to gain 1000 points!"

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700)**_

The attack hit as Chara Dreemurr winced.

**(Chara Dreemurr: 0700)**

"If he has a card to destroy spells, monsters, or traps now would be the time to use them." Dexter remarked.

"Just watch." Frisk smiled.

"Your turn." Chara ended.

**(Final Countdown: 10/20)**

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Chara Dreemurr: 0700**

**Final Countdown: 10/20**

* * *

Chara Dreemurr 6th Turn:

**(Chara Dreemurr: 1100)**

"I forfeit." Chara Dreemurr sighed.

Chara blinked before nodding walking over.

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Chara Dreemurr: 0700 (Surrendered)**

**Final Countdown: 10/20**

**Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

"I didn't have any way to stop your next attack." Chara Dreemurr explained.

"You made halfway through Final Countdown." Chara smiled.

"True, I..." Chara Dreemurr started before suddenly looking down nervously.

Chara blinked at that. He turned to see Alphys and a blue-haired girl walking over to them.

"Isn't that..." Luna trailed off in awe seeing the girl.

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Aqua." she smiled.

"Maiden of the Aqua." Frisk smiled walking over.

"Well technically yes, but my name really is Aq... lady Holactie?" Aqua asked in shock.

"What gave it away?" Frisk asked giggling.

"I can sense you. I'm so sorry for not being more respectful." Aqua apologized.

"It's alright, it's cool. I don't want to be treated like someone of high authority." Frisk told her, "It makes me feel it's forcing you to be nice to me."

Aqua nodded. "You really are kinder than I was expecting... no offense it's just, you're the most important god in the Spirit World."

"No joke." Frisk giggled, "Plus I had heard that my little brother has a lot of feelings towards you since he had the Gold SOUL."

"Huh?" Aqua asked. "Your little brother?"

Chara Dreemurr meanwhile was blushing and shaking his head.

"Over there." Frisk answered pointing to Chara Dreemurr.

Aqua looked over and smiled. "Oh, he's ok? That's good, I was worried about him."

"We thought he was dead years ago." Frisk admitted, "What happened?"

"It was a long time ago, I was sitting near the ocean when a strange red object fell into the water." Aqua answered. "I swam out to investigate and a little human boy was floating in the ocean barely breathing and on the brink of death. Fortunately I had some control over the water so I could get him something to drink and make sure he was alright."

"You saved him." Toriel said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much."

"True, actually he stayed with me for a long time." Aqua smiled. "We talked about quite a bit, his family... how something bad happened but it was ok now. Though... there were three times strange things happened. The first was around... 14 years ago."

"Strange times?" Frisk asked, "Tell us from the beginning."

With that Aqua started to explain.

* * *

_15 years ago..._

Aqua was sitting near the ocean at the spirit world. Suddenly she saw something fall into the water from the sky.

_**"What was that?"**_ she questioned before swimming towards it.

Upon getting closer she sees an unconscious human boy was floating. Aqua's eyes widened in shock before wrapping an arm around him and heading back towards the beach. **_'What's a human doing here? How did he even get to the Spirit World?'_**

They got back to the beach as she pushed down several times on his chest as he woke up coughing water to breath.

**_"Hey, are you alright?"_ **Aqua asked him while grabbing a staff and causing a small amount of water to fly towards them while glowing.

Once he was able to breath he said, "I... I'm alright... But... I'm I dead?"

**_"No, I got to you in time. Who are you?"_ **Aqua asked. **_"How'd you get here?"_**

The boy sat up looking around, "I'm... I'm Chara Dreemurr... And... I don't know how I get whatever 'here' is. Where am I?"

_**"Well Chara, this is the Duel Monster's Spirit World."**_ Aqua told him. **_"My name's Aqua."_**

"The Duel Monster Spirit World?" Chara Dreemurr asked looking around, "But... I thought I died... In that battle."

**_"Battle, what happened?"_** Aqua asked while handing him a glowing orb of water. _**"Here, drink this."**_

Hearing that Chara Dreemurr looked at the orb in his hands before dipping his mouth in it to drink.

* * *

"He told me about a scary thing that took over his body and tried to hut his friends. He didn't really have a name for it." Aqua explained. "Though he did tell me about Duel Monsters and how he hated sending his friends to die but I helped him realize it was just a game and that they weren't being trapped like the Monsters he knew. That's when I sensed your presence lady Holactie."

"What he was talking about is the Anomaly." Frisk explained, "A abomimation made out of deadly magic. We don't know who made it."

* * *

_1 year later..._

Chara Dreemurr, and Aqua were in her cottage talking to each other's lives but they sensed something.

_**"That... can it be?"**_ Aqua questioned running out of a small house near the ocean and looking in the distance. **_'Holactie?'_**

"Aqua?" Chara asked stumbling out.

**_"It's... Come with me, there's something I need to check."_** Aqua mentioned.

He nodded as they walked together.

They arrived at a village of spellcaster type monsters.

_**"Dark Sage?" **_Aqua called. **_"Are you here?"_**

_**"Hm?" **_the Dark Sage turned over, and smiled, _**"Young Aqua? What brings you here today?"**_

_**"Was lady Holactie here just now?" **_Aqua asked.

_**"Hmm yes she was here. She was asking me a question about someone in the Spirit World could create an abomination of magic."**_ the Dark Sage answered, _**"And she just now gave birth to a son."**_

_**"A son?" **_Aqua asked in shock.

_**"A human child."**_ the Dark Sage nodded.

Aqua's eyes widened in shock.

_End flashback..._

* * *

"After hearing that, Chara and I worked no trying to find a way for him to get home... but until a strange force started destroying the Spirit World we couldn't find anything... though a strange wind sent him home." Aqua finished.

"Strange force destroying the Spirit World..." Chara trailed off in shock before turning to Luna, "Wasn't that during...?"

She looked stunned.

"I ended up here but... I didn't know what to do." Chara Dreemurr admitted despite still blushing. "It wasn't until I heard about Duel Academy that I had an idea where to go."

"I'm just glad your okay after all these years." Asriel smiled hugging him from behind.

Chara Dreemurr smiled before tearing up. "I'm home... big brother."

"Oh my name is Frisk Princeton here." Frisk told Aqua before introducing, "This is my husband Chazz, and my son Chara Princeton!"

Both said males waved to her. Aqua smiled waving to them. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Miss Alphys offered to let me stay with her."

"Be sure to visit, and give Chara company because..." Frisk smiled before whispering, "I think he loves you."

Aqua's eyes widened hearing that. "He... oh... oh!"

"Well see you next time." Frisk smiled to her.

Aqua nodded walking off with Alphys. Chara Dreemurr meanwhile was red.

"Well I gotta get you a sleeping place ready in my room." Chara said to him.

"Oh... ok." Chara Dreemurr nodded with a smile.

* * *

_The next day..._

Chara woke up yawning before smiling shaking Chara Dreemurr that was beside him awake.

"Morning." Chara Dreemurr said yawning.

"Morning Uncle." Chara smiled heading to his closet to change.

"Are you heading out?" Chara Dreemurr asked.

"Today's another day at Duel Academy." Chara answered taking off his PJs to put on his Duel Academy Uniform.

Chara Dreemurr nodded at that. "Well, have a good day."

"Thanks Uncle." Chara smiled before downstairs to get breakfast.

Frisk was smiling making breakfast.

"Morning Mom." Chara smiled to her.

"Good morning Chara." Frisk smiled back before putting a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Thanks." Chara smiled starting to eat.

"You know, your classmates owe your uncle a lot." Chazz mentioned.

"Hm?" Chara asked before remembering, "Oh Uncle Chara beat Mr. Heittman in my place."

"Exactly." Chazz smiled before chuckling. "Have a great day."

"Thanks." Chara smiled finishing before walking out grabbing his bag, "See you guys after school!"

"See you." they smiled.

* * *

_At Duel Academy..._

Chara arrived in his classroom.

"Good morning Chara." miss Bartlet smiled.

"Morning Miss Bartlet." Chara smiled.

"Please take your seat." miss Bartlet requested.

Chara nodded taking his seat between Leo, and Luna. When everyone was seated miss Bartlet walked up to the front of the classroom. "Everyone, I have an announcement."

They looked to see curiously.

"Come up and introduce yourself." miss Bartlet smiled as a young girl walked to the front of the class looking nervous.

"It's nice to meet you all... my name's Betty, I hope we can be friends." she said.

"Hi Betty." the classroom waved to her.

She smiled before pausing and whispering to miss Bartlet. "Um... could somebody help me practice?"

Miss Bartlet nodded with a smile. Betty nodded. "Um... who can help?"

"You can pick." Miss Bartlet smiled.

Betty looked around before pointing at Luna. Luna blinked at that.

"Can we have a match?" Betty asked.

Chara at that took Luna's hand assuringly. She blushed but nodded. Soon a male teacher walked in, "Leo? Someone is outside for you."

Leo blinked. "Huh, miss Bartlet I'll be right back."

She nodded as Leo walked out of the room.

Leo walked outside. "Hello?"

Suddenly something covered his eyes before multiple arms wrapped around him, "Guess who?"

"Muffet? What are you doing here?" Leo asked with a smile.

She turned him around where he sees she is wearing a pink dress. Leo immediately turned red. "That... wow, you look incredible."

"I was thinking you could come to my Bakery after school." Muffet giggled, "I have several surprises waiting for you there, and it will be just us tonight having fun, and having out."

Leo blushed even more. "Oh... that sounds amazing. I'll be sure to come over. Oh... wait a second, would it be alright if I picked up my jacket first?"

"Oh that sounds fine." Muffet giggled before popping in a small cookie in his mouth, "Cinnamon Chip."

"It's awesome." Leo smiled.

Muffet soon gave Leo a deep kiss using her arms to pull him close, and wrapping around his body. Leo blushed at that.

"Oh and... You can spend the night there if you want." Muffet giggled to him.

Leo's eyes widened before swallowing nervously. "Oh... ok... yeah."

"I'll see you after school little sugar plum." Muffet giggled before walking off giggling.

Leo blushed before walking back to see Luna's match with Betty.

"Are you alright?" Chara asked seeing his face is red.

"Yeah... I'm ok." Leo nodded. "Did I miss Luna's match?"

"Luna's turn was just finished." Dexter answered.

Luna has 2 face-downs, and Fairy Archer out with Marshmallon.

**(Luna: 4000)**

**(Betty: 2400)**

Betty ? Turn:

"Um... oh this one looks strong. I summon Sonic Maid." Betty said playing the monster.

* * *

_Sonic Maid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 900_

_A maiden that uses sound to her advantage, she wields a scythe that's shaped like a musical note._

* * *

"Now I can destroy Marshmallon."

The attack struck only for Marshmallon to regenerate.

"Huh?" Betty asked in confusion.

"Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle." Luna explained.

Betty's eyes widened. "I messed up again?"

"It's okay. You sometimes make mistakes like this but it's knowledge for the future." Chara smiled.

Betty nodded at that. "Thanks. I guess I lose don't I?"

"Guess you do." Dexter admitted.

Betty sighed before surrendering. "Do you think I'll ever be any better?"

"Of course. You just gotta keep practicing." Chara smiled.

"Thanks." Betty smiled.

Leo blushed before telling his sister what Muffet told him. Luna blinked before smiling. "Have fun Leo."

"What's going on?" Chara asked walking over.

"Leo was invited to Muffet's after school and might be spending the night." Luna answered.

Chara looked surprised but smiled, "Have fun Leo."

Leo blushed but smiled.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that's interesting.**

**bopdog111: Muffet's invite?**

**Ulrich362: Yup, what does she have planned for poor Leo?**

**bopdog111: Might be best to save it for next chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next chapter: Wow... I am either the luckiest boy in the world, or unluckiest.**


	37. LeoMuffet Fluffy Time!

**bopdog111: Okay. Is Leo real lucky or unlucky?**

**Ulrich362: Time to find out.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

_After school..._

Leo was blushing while walking home with Luna. They arrived as Luna handed Leo the jacket Muffet made him, "Have fun Leo."

"Thanks." Leo smiled before putting it on. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"See you Leo." Luna smiled as they walked out to go in the different direction.

A few minutes later Leo arrived at the bakery. He sees Muffet was cleaning the counter with a closed sign as he gulped entered.

"Hm? Sorry we're-" Muffet stopped when she sees it's her boyfriend, "Oh Leo darling! It's just you."

"Were you busy?" Leo asked.

"I was just finishing up." Muffet answered.

"Is there anything I can do to help out?" Leo asked.

"No you can head up to my room upstairs... And be careful where you step." Muffet told him.

Leo's eyes widened and he blushed before nodding. "Oh... ok."

He head up to her room where he sees why she said that. Strands of webs are around the room. Leo moved to try and clean up only to pause and stop.

"Okay Leo! I'm heading up." Muffet called as he can hear her walking up stairs.

"Ok." Leo replied.

Suddenly he felt something was stuck to his shorts, and looked to see some strands of the web had caught them. Leo froze not moving. Muffet walked in asking, "You had sure to watch your steps-"

Seeing his position she blinked before giggling, "That's why."

Leo blushed. "I'll remember that."

She got something before heading over, and knelled as Leo can hear scissors snipping before she pulled him out, "Okay."

"I didn't want to tear the webbing." Leo admitted.

"Oh it's alright. Though I didn't get your shorts out of there all in one piece." Muffet admitted to him.

Leo's eyes widened. "Huh?"

She turned for him to see that the spot the web caught was there to a 3 inch cut. Leo sighed. "Oh well... it was my fault."

"Actually this is one of the things I talked to you about." Muffet smiled, "Even since the band, and jacket, I wanted to make a wardrobe full of web made clothes for ya."

"Really?" Leo asked before smiling. "Thanks."

"And not just a pair of shorts either. Absolutely everything." Muffet giggled.

Leo blinked before blushing. "Huh?"

She picked him up, and laid him on her bed before talking off his shoes, and socks. Leo started turning brighter and brighter.

"Just relax. Just taking measurements." Muffe told him with a grin before using some measuring tape to measure Leo's feet, and the length, and writing them down, and when she's done she started to work using new web to work using her multiple arms picking off strands of already used web around her room before smiling, "And done!"

With that she shows a pair of web made socks to Leo handing them to him, "I coat them in a special oil so they won't stick like how my earlier web does."

Leo took them and smiled. "Thanks."

"Go ahead. Try them on." Muffet smiled.

Leo nodded doing so.

"Whoa, these are super comfy."

"Spider Webs are great material for clothing. That's in my opinion at least since I made my clothes out of my own webs." Muffet chuckled.

"Well you look great in them." Leo admitted.

"You flatter me." Muffet giggled rubbing his head with two of her upper arms.

Leo blushed but smiled.

"Now I want to go ahead, and make you a shirt so if you don't mind?" Muffet requested.

Leo nodded before taking off his shirt and spreading his arms for her. Muffet measured his body, and arms for it, "Long sleeve, or short sleeve?"

"Short." Leo replied.

After fully measuring she got to work on it before smiling handing the finished web shirt to him. Leo put it on grinning only to frown.

"Ah it looks amazing on you." Muffet chuckled before asking, "What's wrong?"

"I just wish I could do something for you." Leo admitted.

"Ah letting me take your measurements is enough." Muffet chuckled before saying, "Speaking of which..."

She grabbed the web jacket she made him before taking his hands, and measure them before started to work, and smiled showing that she augmented not only a hood that is also zippable, but also gloves in the jacket. Leo smiled. "Ok."

"And next up is shorts, and pants." Muffet smiled to him.

Leo suddenly blushed. "I'm... ok."

"I had put a hole on your shorts." Muffet pointed out, "From what I know you can feel a not needed breeze from their."

Leo blushed more before taking them off. She smiled seeing he has on white, and blue boxers giggling softly before starting to measure. Leo was blushing even more. Once she got the measurements she got to work intently before showing both pants, and shorts. Leo watched her work before smiling.

"Which do you want to put on first?" Muffet asked him.

"I guess the pants." Leo said.

With that she handed it to Leo. Leo put them on before smiling. "These are amazing."

"And now these." Muffet smiled handing him the shorts.

Leo nodded before switching the pants for the shorts.

"Well?" Muffet asked as she worked on something else.

"They're great." Leo smiled.

Muffet then turned as he sees another web made leggings that also has feet covering augmented.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"This is to go along with your jacket so that it covers your entire body." Muffet giggled.

Leo smiled taking it.

"Of course there is one more thing to do on your wardrobe." Muffet said to him.

Leo blinked. "Huh?"

"Your a boxers boy. So I gotta make one." Muffet giggled.

Leo's eyes widened. "But... doesn't that mean..."

"You can lay on your stomach if it makes you more comfortable." Muffet told him.

Leo blushed at that. "What... is easier?"

"Easier?" Muffet asked.

"For you." Leo explained.

"Oh trust me this is just another obstacle for me." Muffet giggled to him.

Leo closed his eyes. "You're sure it isn't easier one way or the other?"

"That isn't a sign that you'll walk out is it?" Muffet asked concerned.

"Of course not!" Leo answered immediately.

"Well I just want to tackle anything." Muffet smiled to him.

Leo nodded lying down blushing.

"Turn over." Muffet told him.

Leo did what she said. He soon felt her pulling down his boxers before giggling, "You have a cute set of buns Leo."

He turned even brighter. She started to take measurements on it before continuing to work starting to make the web made underwear before smiling, "Okay Leo there done."

Leo reached a hand back blindly. Muffet placed the boxers in his hand. Leo nervously put them on. Once he did Muffet him sit up admiring her handy work.

"Wait a second." Leo said before putting on everything.

It all fit, and looks like he's wearing full gray clothes that is nearly covering his whole body with his head being exposed.

"This... wow, it's amazing. I love these." Leo smiled.

"How does my web boxers feel?" Muffet giggled.

Leo blushed at that. "They feel great and... oh how do I clean them?"

"Don't worry about that. Both the oil, and webs are self cleaning as a matter of fact. Though be careful they can tear just as easily as plastic." Muffet told him.

Just then she reached, and undid the hair-tie on Leo's pony tail letting his hair fall free.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"I wanted to see you with your hair down." Muffet smiled kissing him.

Leo smiled kissing her back. Soon she said, "Leo there is something I gotta say. Well two things."

"Is everything ok?" Leo asked her.

"Well first I'm a spider, and we eat our mates after mating." Muffet told him, "But I'm not one of them so instead I bite a mark so that it shows that your mine only. Think of it as a bound contract like marriage."

"Marriage?" Leo asked in shock. "That... are you sure? Isn't that really important to you?"

"That's only what normal Spiders do. But I'm not a normal spider." Muffet told him, "And I want to go ahead, and bite a mark. You want too?"

Leo closed his eyes before slowly nodding. "Ok."

"Okay this will hurt for only a minute." Muffet said before laying him down, and reach over as he felt her lips on his neck before she bit down with her fangs.

Leo winced slightly. After a minute she kissed before pulling back, "All done."

Leo smiled. "So... are we engaged now?"

Muffet giggled wiping her mouth before pulling out a mirror for Leo to see small punctures on his neck. Leo put his hand on them and smiled.

"That means your mine now." Muffet grinned slyly before adding, "Also what would you say if I tell you I was human?"

"...Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"I read in Mt. Ebott's history that if a monster with enough love with a human can have the ability transform into a human based on who they marked." Muffet explained.

Leo frowned.

"But it was old written so it can't be true but I want to know what you think." Muffet told him.

"I love you as you are, you don't have to change." Leo answered. "You're already perfect."

"Ah you flatter me." Muffet giggled before taking Leo's old clothes with her, "I'll be right back."

Leo closed his eyes before suddenly pausing and blushing bright red. She soon came back up giggling before asking, "Leo?"

"You... said you put that mark on after..." Leo started before blushing more.

"Oh we didn't do that." Muffet told him.

"Yeah but... I mean... and you asked me to stay over..." Leo stuttered out before swallowing nervously. "I mean..."

Giggling Muffet sat next to him, "I'm not thinking of doing that to you."

Leo blushed more. "Ok."

"Not yet." she added with a grin.

Leo fainted hearing that. Muffet giggled at this kissing him before walking downstairs.

* * *

Later when Leo woke up he sees Muffet has on nothing but a red bikini working on something. He gasped before shutting his eyes. Hearing that she looked over, "Oh your awake?"

"Um... yeah." Leo replied.

"Well what ya covering your eyes for?" Muffet giggled, "I saw you in your boxers so this is like the same thing to you."

Leo slowly opened his eyes. "I... didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You weren't." Muffet giggled to him walking over.

"Muffet...?" Leo asked.

"Yeah?" Muffet asked him.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Something that is like a wrap sleeping bag kind." Muffet smiled, "And I know that your the kind in person to not go in your PJs when going to sleep."

"Well... yeah." Leo admitted.

"And that means Boxers all the way so I had thought of this." Muffet smiled before picking Leo up, and placed what she was working on to several webs among the walls before slipping Leo in it as he noted it slide his own body all the way down.

He blinked at that.

"Of course it isn't gonna be so." Muffet said pulling him out of it, "Despite it web things like those aren't really that comfy, and a sudden movement can tear it causing you to fall down to the floor which I can't risk."

"Oh... that makes sense." Leo smiled.

"And I'm not much of a clothing girl when sleeping so we're in the same boat." Muffet giggled.

Leo blushed at that. "Um... I promise I'll behave."

"Oh don't worry. I know your not that kind of person. And like I said before your little buns are really cute." Muffet grinned.

"If you say so." Leo admitted.

"Also if you want you can take that route if it gets too hot." Muffet giggled winking to him.

"Yeah... if it gets... yeah." Leo nodded.

Muffet giggled taking him downstairs where he sees curtains blocking every window, and door that has glass, "This is a Security Measure to show thieves I have nothing to steal."

Leo suddenly blushed. "Can... you put me down please?"

She grinned looking at him at that. Leo was blushing a lot. She chuckled before setting him down.

"Thank you." Leo whispered.

"There is no reason to get embarrassed around me." Muffet giggled before walking to her shop's kitchen.

_'There... might be though.'_ Leo thought nervously.

Soon she walked back out handing Leo a bowl of curry with rice.

"Oh... thanks." Leo smiled.

"Eat up. Cause tonight is real fun." Muffet grinned slyly heading upstairs.

_'Fun? What am I getting myself into?'_ Leo thought nervously as he took a small bite, _'I don't know wither I'm the luckiest, or unluckiest boy.'_

* * *

_After eating..._

He walked back upstairs to join on what Muffet has plan, and walks in.

"Ah Leo." Muffet smiled having on her clothes, "Can you lay down, and pull your shirt up?"

"Yeah... sure I can." Leo nodded as he did what she asked.

That was when he felt something cold smearing on his stomach.

_'Huh? What's she doing?'_ Leo thought. _'Well... whatever it is, I trust her.'_

Soon she stopped, and placed something on Leo's stomach spreading around as she giggled.

"That's cute." Leo smiled.

Soon he felt something making a small cut on his stomach. Leo winced slightly but held still. He felt the pain dulled before Muffet squealed, "It worked!"

"What worked?" Leo asked curiously.

"I made some cream that can heal any wound once you apply it to the person seconds after being inflicted." Muffet answered getting him to sit up.

"Wow... that's really cool." Leo smiled.

"Yep." Muffet giggled before grinning getting to Leo's stomach, and started to mess with his belly button.

Leo started laughing at that. Soon after it they both froze when they felt Muffet's tongue accidentally made contact with his stomach.

"Wait... did you just..." Leo started hesitantly.

"Oh sorry! Didn't mean for that to happen." Muffet told him raising up.

Leo was red. "It's... ok."

"Did... you like that?" Muffet asked him blushing a little finally.

Leo slowly nodded before hugging her. "I... think so."

Muffet hugged him back before blushing, "Do... You want me to do it... One more time?"

"If you want..." Leo answered before kissing her cheek. "But only if you want too."

Muffet blushed before laying him back down as she went down pulling up his shirt before he felt another lick at his belly button. Leo shuddered slightly at that. Soon he felt a kiss before Muffet crawled up. He gently hugged her again as she did.

"That must've felt super weird." Muffet admitted to him.

"A little." Leo admitted before smiling. "But not bad."

Muffet smiled before suddenly looking at a clock, "Oh it's already late."

Leo looked over. "Wow, yeah it is."

Muffet smiled, "Okay."

With that she began to undress. Leo smiled before closing his eyes.

"Come on my man. Your turn." Muffet giggled to him.

Leo nodded taking off his clothes before carefully putting them in his bag. "Careful... don't tear them."

Muffet soon pulled his body closed to her's giggling.

"It keeps getting cuter." Leo smiled.

"Yep." Muffet giggled, "And like I said if you have to take that route if it gets too hot take it."

Leo nodded at that. With that they lay down together on Muffet's bed to sleep, and rest for tonight.

* * *

_The next day..._

Leo woke up to see Muffet's back sitting up on the bed doing something. Deciding to risk it he shifted over and hugged her. Muffet giggled, "Morning young lover."

"Did you sleep well?" Leo asked her.

"Yeah, I sure did... And you must of to if you taken that route overnight." Muffet said to him as she handed the web made Boxers to him.

"Thanks." Leo smiled only to frown. "I wish I could stay and help you out though."

"Ah it's alright Leo." Muffet smiled, "We'll have more times like this. We're mates now after all."

"Yeah... we are." Leo smiled kissing her. "I love you."

"Love you two. Now get dress because your sister, and Chara darling will be here in a minute." Muffet told him.

Leo nodded getting dressed.

"And Leo what do you think you are now? The luckiest boy, or unluckiest?" Muffet asked him standing up.

"Oh definitely luckiest." Leo replied. "No question at all."

She giggled before they headed downstairs just in time for Luna, and Chara to walk in.

"Hey guys." Leo smiled.

"Hey Le-What are you wearing?" Chara asked seeing his web made clothes, and holding a bag of more.

"What?" Leo asked innocently.

Luna soon widen her eyes, "Muffet made you clothes?"

"Yeah. They're really comfortable too." Leo grinned.

Chara soon blushed, "Whoa... Your really lucky Leo."

"You could say that." Leo smiled.

"Yeah. Leo darling is such a great lover." Muffet giggled getting behind the counter.

Luna upon seeing the mark on Leo's neck cried, "Leo! What happened to you!?"

Leo blinked before his eyes widened. "Oh... it's nothing bad."

"Nothing bad?" Luna asked hearing that.

Leo looked at Muffet. "It... kind of means... we're engaged right?"

"We're officially mates yes." Muffet smiled giggling.

Leo smiled at that. Chara widen his eyes at this, "That... whoa."

"So... what did you guys do last night?" Leo asked them.

"Nothing to special." Chara admitted hugging Luna from behind, "We watched movies, played some games, have snacks, and had a good night's sleep."

"That's nice." Leo smiled.

"Also... I had proposed to Luna in the future." Chara blushed.

Leo's eyes widened before he smiled. "That's amazing."

"Not as good as your kind of engagement to Muffet." Luna admitted.

"I guess but..." Leo started only to stop and look down.

"Something the matter Leo?" Muffet asked her mate.

"I thought I just felt something. Something even scarier than the Earthbound Immortals." Leo admitted.

"Oh it might be just nerves out of concern for your relationship." Chara assured him.

"I don't think so, it's..." Leo started before shuddering in fear.

Seeing that Muffet went over, and pulled him in her four arms. Leo was shaking in fear.

"You want to stay again darling?" Muffet offered him.

"I... I don't know." Leo admitted. "I want to stay but... I don't know if it would be safe."

Muffet kissed him soundly. Leo kissed her back. "Thank you."

Muffet smiled to him.

"I'll see you after school?" Leo asked. "Maybe I can help out?"

"Of course. And spend another night if your interested." Muffet smiled.

Leo blushed but smiled. "I might be."

"Whoa you two. Keep that up, and you might accidentally do something." Chara said from his teasing side he got from Frisk.

Leo suddenly smiled. "Accidentally?"

"Uh you know what I meant." Chara said to him.

"I know." Leo grinned. "And I know what I meant. Come on, we need to head to Duel Academy."

He walked out as Chara, and Luna blinked before Chara turned to Luna, "You know what I meant right?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"So now he doesn't care if he, and Muffet does that by accident?" Chara asked.

Luna blushed. "I think he means if they do... it wouldn't be an accident Chara."

"Oh gosh... Muffet?" Chara asked her.

Muffet blushed, "Well... He let me do things like make him a full wardrobe, and mess with his stomach so I think maybe...?"

Chara's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh uh..." Chara looked down blushing.

"But I plan to do it when he's a little older." Muffet told them.

Luna nodded at that.

"L-Let's head to school." Chara said turning red walking out.

Luna did the same following him. Muffet brought out a photo that shows of Leo in his web made clothing before smiling placing it behind her as she went to the sign to switch to open.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well that answers that question.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, though oh boy... things will be interesting coming up.**

**bopdog111: His relationship with Muffet?**

**Ulrich362: Exactly.**

**bopdog111: Though it will be cooled down just until he's grown up.**

**Ulrich362: Well... the occasional bit of fluff and teasing everybody else. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Huh, you want to come over? I guess that would be ok.**


	38. Helping Betty!

**bopdog111: Leo had a lucky day. Lucky devil.**

**Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly.**

**bopdog111: How would you put it?**

**Ulrich362: I don't know.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see what's going on to here.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Leo, Luna, and Chara were heading to Duel Academy only to hear someone cry out as they arrived. They ran to see what's going on. Betty was on the ground as an Ancient Elf on her field faded and Sly glared at her.

"You okay Betty?" Chara asked offering her a hand.

Betty took it frowning. "Maybe I should just leave the school."

"What happened?" Luna asked helping her up.

"She challenged me to a duel, and lost." Sly told them.

"We'll help you get better Betty." Leo told her.

"Really?" Betty asked in shock.

"You bet." Chara smiled with a nod.

Betty smiled hearing that. "Thanks, I'd really appreciate it."

Dexter who was watching blinked, "Leo? Why are your clothes gray?"

"Muffet made them for me." Leo smiled.

"Entirely made of webs." Chara added.

Leo suddenly blushed slightly before shaking his head. "Come on, we should get to class and then maybe your parents could help Betty, Chara?"

"Got it." Chara nodded before realizing, "Oh also I should talk to Patty after school."

They nodded before walking into the school. They walked in class where to their surprise Frisk was talking to Miss Bartlet.

"Mom?" Chara asked in shock seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"That's Mrs. Princeton." Frisk grinned, "Starting today is that I'm Miss Bartlet's assistant teacher in this class. I was offered a position here after all."

Chara's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, that's amazing." Leo smiled. "Oh, and if you're here you can help out Betty too."

"Betty?" Frisk asked before turning to said girl, "Oh so your Betty, Miss Bartlet told me about your bad luck well don't you worry I'll help ya out."

She looked stunned before nodding. "If you don't mind..."

"I don't." Frisk smiled to her.

Betty smiled before taking her seat.

"Mrs. Princeton... if you're here is Mr. Princeton watching the twins?" Luna asked.

"Yeah along with Goat Mom." Frisk answered.

Luna smiled as she, Chara, and Leo took their seats.

"Class before we start I like to introduce you to the assistant teacher." Miss Bartlet smiled as Frisk walked beside her, "Mrs. Princeton."

"Hello everyone." Frisk smiled. "I'll be helping out from today forward."

The students who didn't know let out shocked gasps. Frisk just smiled seeing that.

"And now she'll help us from here on out this school year." Miss Bartlet added with a smile.

"Miss Bartlet, what are we doing today?" Bob asked curiously.

"Frisk had suggested that we learn about the Egyptian Gods." Miss Bartlet answered as Frisk pulled out all three of said cards for them to see.

Chara shuddered slightly seeing them.

"Now the first thing about them..." Frisk started.

* * *

_After school..._

They started packing up as Chara walked to Patty, "Patty?"

"Huh, yeah Chara?" Patty asked.

"You do know about Leo's relationship with a monster from Mt. Ebott right?" Chara asked her.

"Huh?" Patty asked. "What do you mean?"

"Muffet is his girlfriend." Chara told her.

"Really? That's really great for him." Patty smiled.

"Well I had thought of something, and you said before you want to go out with someone nice." Chara said before smiling, "Well I know who to go to for that."

"Who?" Patty asked curiously.

"He's waiting at my house." Chara smiled to her.

"Ok." Patty smiled.

With that they walked to Leo, and Luna who was talking to Betty. Luna noticed. "Huh, Patty are you coming with us?"

"I told her, I know who to her wish to go out with someone nice." Chara explained, "What are you discussing with Betty?"

"They were telling me how Mrs. Princeton might be able to help me." Betty answered. "I want to get better but I'm really bad at dueling."

"We'll help ya." Chara smiled.

Betty smiled hearing that.

"Good luck with Muffet tonight, Leo." Chara smiled to him.

Leo smiled mischievously. "So... should I take that to mean..."

"Gah! N-No!" Chara cried blushing.

Leo couldn't help but smile. "I'm kidding."

"That wasn't funny." Chara pouted.

Leo just chuckled. "Ok, sorry Chara."

"Well have a good time." Chara told him as they walked off.

Leo nodded heading to the Bakery while Luna, Chara, Frisk, Betty, and Patty went to the Princeton Household. Who was talking to Chazz, and Toriel was Asriel. Suddenly they heard excited giggling.

"Ah where is Sora, and Claire?" Chara chuckled.

"Right here." Toriel smiled picking up as they reached for him. "Welcome home Chara."

"Thanks." Chara smiled, "And Uncle Asriel thanks for coming."

"Anytime." Asriel smiled.

"Patty. This is who I was talking about." Chara said to her.

"Huh?" Patty asked in confusion.

"Chara... what are you talking about?" Asriel asked him.

"Uncle Asriel, you, and Patty have things in common. And I figured that by spending time with her, you two can bond." Chara smiled.

"... Chara? Are you setting us up on a date?" Asriel asked. "Your classmate and your uncle."

"It isn't like that. It's only if you, and Patty want too." Chara told him.

Asriel sighed before turning to Patty, "I'm sorry about this."

"No no it's okay." Patty said to him, "Maybe that's why he asked me if I know Leo's relationship with Muffet earlier."

Asriel nodded at that before pausing and chuckling. "I guess I have grown up a little bit from back then. Well at the very least let me treat you to something to eat to make up for this."

Patty nodded at that. Asriel nodded. "I'll be back later."

He walked off as Chara turned to Patty, "Sorry Patty if I hurt your feelings."

"It's ok." Patty reassured him.

Chara nodded before kissing his sibling's foreheads. They smiled and tried to hug him. Chara hugged them back.

"Mrs. Princeton? Do you really think you can help me?" Betty asked uncertainly.

"Of course." Frisk smiled to her.

Betty nodded at that. "Thank you."

"Uh Mrs. Princeton?" Patty asked her.

"Yes?" Frisk asked.

"Does... Does he have a girlfriend?" Patty asked her.

"Who?" Frisk inquired. "Asriel, no he doesn't."

Patty nodded hearing that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Leo arrived at Muffet's bakery opening the door as Muffet looked over.

"Hi Muffet." Leo smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh school's already over?" Muffet smiled before handing him a broom, "Can you sweep the floor?"

Leo smiled taking the broom. "Sure thing."

With that they cleaned, and worked around the displays for a while. Suddenly Leo dropped the broom and shuddered slightly.

"Leo?" Muffet asked turning to him hearing the broom clattering.

"I don't get it... something's just really terrifying around here. Like... I'm in danger." Leo admitted nervously before frowning.

"Oh poor dear." Muffet said scooping him up.

When she did Leo's eyes widened slightly before he blushed. She giggled before shutting the blinds, and walking upstairs with him in her arms.

"Don't you still need to work? I want to help you out." Leo said quietly.

"Oh I'm done with downstairs Leo darling." Muffet smiled to him arriving in her room.

"Ok." Leo nodded.

"And you got dirty yourself Leo." Muffet grinned to him, "You know what that means?"

Leo blushed at that. "I think so."

Muffet giggled, "And after it, I want to make another piece of clothing that will take the cake."

She entered her bathroom at that. Leo swallowed nervously. Muffet turned on the water before setting Leo down, "Place the web clothes on the basket beside you."

Leo nodded carefully taking the clothes off and putting them in the basket. After feeling the temperature is just right with it building she turned to see Leo just finishing up.

"What... was the other piece of clothing you were talking about?" Leo inquired.

"That's after this." Muffet giggled.

"Ok." Leo nodded.

With that she picked him up, and placed him in the water. Leo was looking down nervously. Muffet started to clean, and wash off her boyfriend with her multiple hands.

"Um... Muffet?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Muffet asked him.

Leo looked nervous. "Spiders... catch prey in webs right? Do you do that?"

Muffet giggled at that, "I do so for mice, flys, and any other thieves like those. But until of eating them up, I instead do away with them."

Leo shuddered slightly. "Oh... well I was confused about... stuff, and well... do you... I mean..."

He blushed.

"Could you catch me?"

Muffet blinked at that, "Catch you, you meant get caught by my webs?"

Leo blushed but nodded. "Yeah..."

Muffet giggled, "You really know how to treat your ladies."

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Darn tooting." Muffet grinned before picking him out of the tub, and started to dry him off.

Leo blushed at that.

"Okay come on." Muffet said picking him up still wrapped in a towel while grabbing the basket of the web made clothing back to her room.

Leo smiled gently at that. After arriving at her room she placed him down while setting the basket down on the bed saying, "Okay when your ready to start for measuring you can take the towel off you."

Leo closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and taking off the towel. "Ok."

Muffet giggled before getting to work measuring Leo while writing down the measurements for several minutes. Soon afterwards she started to work on what she's making. Leo meanwhile just laid still with a blush on his face.

"Okay." Muffet smiled pulling what looks like a one piece that shapes Leo's body except the head with gloves, and socks included.

"Huh, what's this one for?" Leo asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking of seeing you in this." Muffet giggled.

"Oh... ok." Leo nodded before carefully putting it on.

Muffet watched with a smile as Leo looked over himself in the suit where his whole besides his head was wrapped in this new piece.

"It's awesome." Leo smiled.

"I think it beats all the other clothes for you since it's the only thing your wearing." Muffet giggled.

Leo's eyes widened at that before he blushed. "I... forgot."

"Ah it's okay by me." Muffet laughed scooping him up in her arms.

Leo closed his eyes at that and smiled.

"Ah your just like a little baby, Leo darling." Muffet giggled.

"Huh?" Leo asked before frowning. "Oh... I guess."

"That wasn't meant as insulting of course." Muffet giggled, "Just some teasing."

"It's not that it's..." Leo started before taking a slow breath. "I feel... safe, and happy when you hold me. I... like it, I think I do anyway."

Muffet giggled hearing that sitting down on the bed, "How bout when we slept last night, and you had taken that route since your not a PJ boy?"

"No." Leo answered. "I didn't."

That made her blink. Leo hugged her. "You were too far away."

"Oh hehe." Muffet giggled hugging her back, "Leo darling?"

"Yeah?" Leo asked.

"Remember what I ask about the human thing?" Muffet asked him.

"Yeah, I said you're perfect as you are now." Leo nodded.

"Yeah I know... But I think that having a human form to switch into might not be a bad idea." Muffet admitted setting him down on the bed in front of her.

"If you think that's a good idea then so do I." Leo smiled.

She couldn't help but giggle, "You say that but if I say the reason?"

"I'm sure whatever the reason is will be ok." Leo said with a grin.

"...Fear."

Leo's eyes widened and he started violently trembling at that word. Not noticing Muffet looked down saying to him, "I want us to have a family later but... I am worried of what our kids will look like, and be insulted because of it."

Leo didn't answer and was just shaking in fear. Confused from not hearing a response Muffet looked over before making a startled look, "Leo?"

He looked to be absolutely terrified and she noticed his two marks were starting to pulse. Muffet hugged him tight. He instinctively clung to her while trembling. Muffet kept him in her arms.

"I'm sorry..." Leo choked out. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Muffet asked him.

"Being so scared... of nothing." Leo whispered. "You shouldn't have to worry about me."

"Oh don't mind that." Muffet told him.

He started tearing up at that before hugging her again. Muffet gently rubbed his back. He took slow breaths to try and calm down as he stayed with her.

* * *

_Back at the Princeton Household..._

Frisk, Chara, Luna, and Toriel had been attempting to help Betty only for them to have noticed Ancient Elf was her best card and she didn't have any trap cards or an Extra Deck.

"Betty why don't you use Traps or an Extra Deck?" Frisk asked her.

She just looked at Frisk in confusion. "Traps? You mean like a rope or cage? Isn't that cheating?"

Frisk blinked before taking out her deck showing her, Toriel's Judgement. Betty's eyes briefly flashed with anger but nobody noticed before she smiled. "Oh... the pink ones. That makes sense, I think."

"We got plenty of traps for you to use along with Extra Deck cards to use." Toriel told her.

"Oh... thank you." Betty smiled.

"Your welcome my child." Toriel smiled to her.

Betty smiled at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Poor Leo... then again he really is lucky to have someone like Muffet there for him.**

**bopdog111: Though not so lucky to avoid her teasing.**

**Ulrich362: All in all, I think he can live with that.**

**bopdog111: Indeed.**

**Ulrich362: True, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

Next Chapter: Look you three, something strange is going on and I want answers. Chara Nash Princeton, just who are you?


	39. Agate's Origins!

**Ulrich362: Time for something interesting.**

**bopdog111: Backstory.**

**Ulrich362: Though maybe not the one you're expecting... or maybe it is, only one way to know for sure though right?**

**bopdog111: Yep. Ulrich will start this off.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Three cloaked individuals were sitting in a large empty room with an orb depicting the events going on in New Domino City.

"How much longer do you plan on having us wait? One test isn't enough to unleash the potential of my monster." one of the figure mentioned.

"Just until things set into motion." one of the other figured answered.

The figure frowned before turning to the orb. "Time isn't on our side, and we have too..."

"Lester, Primo, Jakob!"

Hearing that they looked to see Agate had entered.

"And what gives you the right to barge in?" the third figure asked annoyed.

"The fact that I'm your superior little boy, now unless you want to relive those nightmares of yours again I suggest you three do what I say." Agate told them coldly as her eyes began glowing pink. "You can view the past and future correct?"

"You seen something you want to look into?" the second figure asked her hearing that.

"I'm not sure, I want you to look into my history. My entire family line from birth until today." Agate answered. "I have a very bad feeling... and if I'm right everything you three are working towards will end in inevitable failure."

Hearing that the second figure started to work onto the orb which starts at Agate as a orange haired girl with a brown haired boy watching as a laboring woman birthed a blue haired girl only to die from childbirth. Agate's expression softened seeing the girl.

* * *

_In the orb..._

"Copper, is she ok?" Agate asked nervously. "Amber is healthy right?"

"Yes... She is." the brown haired boy Copper assured her with a smile.

Agate smiled warmly hearing that. "She couldn't have been born at a better time, the war is over and we've won."

Copper nodded as a man walked over holding the calmed down blue haired girl who is now cooing, and hiccuped.

"Agate, Copper..." the man trailed off to them, "Say hi to your little sister, Amber."

He knelled as they looked to see Amber as she cooed to them hiccuping as Copper took her hand, "Don't worry little sis... We'll always be here for you. Right Agate?"

"Yes." Agate smiled nodding as Amber look before giggling to them.

* * *

_1 year later..._

Amber has a pacifier in her mouth as Copper smiled to her from entertaining her before Agate walked in saying, "Copper? Your called in."

"Okay. I'll see you two later Amber, Agate." Copper smiled to them walking to why he is called.

Agate smiled only to hear cooing looking to see Amber is giggling, and reaching up for her which made Agate smiled before picking up her sister hugging her close, "Hi Amber. Were you being a good girl to Copper?"

Amber giggled dropping her pacifier hugging Agate as Agate smiled hugging her back.

* * *

Over the next few years Copper, and Agate were taking care of Amber having fun throughout with her, and slept all together as all siblings should be together each, and over the time Copper founded out Amber is special because she has two SOUL Traits: Kindness, and Integrity which is something that normally shouldn't be possible, along with Agate teaching her to peel apples with Amber unaware of her secret. Of course over the time things started to get heated with Copper, and Agate arguing unaware that Amber peaks at them.

"They need to stay down there, that's why the barrier is there!"

"I feel like we can give them another chance! We can live in peace with them!"

"You know their dangerous, and that's why they stay down there so they don't plot for revenge!"

"Dangerous yes, but we can fend for ourselves, and live with them!"

To Copper's shock an orange spear popped out pointing at him as Agate was holding it smirking, "Shall we settle our differences?"

Copper only stared on sternly.

* * *

_Later..._

After challenging Copper to a duel Agate had excused herself to go to the bathroom where she stared at the mirror looking at herself before closing her eyes as she was enveloped in a orange aura before unzipping her robe showing she is very pregnant as she rubbed it as she sighed, "I wish I can keep you but I can't... I don't want you involve in a heartbreaking family decision."

Knock Knock Knock.

Hearing that Agate quickly zipped up her robe, and was enveloped in the aura again where her pregnant stomach vanished asking, "Who is it?"

"It's me... Amber."

Hearing that Agate opened the door seeing Amber. Agate smiled softly, "Hi Amber. What is it?"

"Who were you talking too?" Amber asked her curiously.

Agate sighed before smiling, "Sorry, I was talking to myself."

"Oh." Amber nodded before frowning, "Why do you, and big bro fight?"

Blinking Agate asked, "You saw?"

Amber nodded sadly which Agate looked down before saying, "Well he thinks the monsters have a second chance to make peace with us. But I know he's wrong."

"So... Why are you pointing a spear at him?" Amber asked worried.

Amber frowned, "I had challenged him to a duel so we can figure out who's decision to do. Free them or let them stay trapped."

"I don't know what to do." Amber said with tears in her eyes.

Agate hugged her with a smile, "It's okay Amber... I will settle things."

Amber hugged her back crying as Agate stared on before shedding tears herself for her child.

* * *

_3 days later..._

Just 1 day prior to Agate's Duel with Copper she was holding a bundle with a blue blanket which was her baby walking before placing him at the doorsteps with a basket before kissing his forehead saying, "Sorry baby... But I know he'll take care of you, and maybe one day we'll see each other again... But now I got some business to settle."

With that she smirked before knocking on the door, and running off were a black haired man answered looking around before noticing the baby, and looked seeing it was a sleeping blue haired baby boy with a note as he read it, "Elijah... This is your son from me... Take care of him by Agate Lightvale."

Elijah looked down at the baby with a shocked look as he woke up before giggling reaching up to him as Elijah said, "So... This is why we haven't seen each other again Agate... Alright I'll raise our son."

With that he took his son inside the house with him.

* * *

_The next day..._

Amber watched worried as Copper holding a red energy sword, and shield was against Agate who has her spear.

"You know how dangerous those creatures are, leaving them trapped is the most mercy they deserve!" Agate cried while trying to stab Copper with her spear. "We should wipe them all from the earth!"

Copper avoided, and blocked the spear attacks with his sword before trying to slash with his sword, "The barrier was a mistake on our part! They have feelings like us, we have no right to treat them like animals!"

"They are animals! Do the lives lost mean nothing to you?" Agate questioned before deflecting the slash and striking Copper with the back of her spear causing some blood to drip down his face. "People died because of them!"

Copper blocking the spear attacks before nicking Agate at her shoulder with his sword, "We suffered many causalities yes, and I am mourning for them... But they deserve freedom, and a second chance!"

The two of them fought back and forth as Amber watched on sadly only for Copper to eventually disarm Agate and hold his sword to her throat. Agate stared in shock as Copper looked down to her as the crowd cheered only for him to turn away walking to Amber, "They deserve a new start Agate. And now that will be given to them."

Agate looked terrified as her eyes and hair turned gray before she turned and ran in fear.

* * *

Agate glared at that image before glancing up at Lester, Primo, and Jakob. "Don't. Say. Anything!"

The three only stayed quiet as the turned back to the image.

* * *

Amber and Copper just watched as Agate fled before the image transitioned to Amber tearing up only for the door to her room to open revealing Agate had returned and was hugging her brother.

"Copper... I'm sorry for running." Agate whispered.

"It's alright Agate." Copper said hugging her back, "Just don't do it again. And let's break the seal. If we contact the other wizards we can work together to reverse the process."

"You're right... it's for the best." Agate nodded before turning. "Amber, are you ok?"

Amber ran hugging Agate sobbing, "Don't run away again!"

"I won't." Agate smiled.

The scene then transitioned again to Agate brutally attacking Copper in their home and knocking him to the ground. "Get up, fight me!"

Copper looked up at her sternly looking down. Agate then laughed turning around to where Amber was shocking Copper as he summoned his sword just in time to attack as Agate blocked it as Copper yelled to his sister, "Amber run!"

Amber full of fear begin to run off.

"No you don't!" Agate cried firing a blast of magic after her creating an explosion.

Amber cried out as Agate knocked Copper down just in time for her to slowly walk to Amber who was trying to pull her skirt out of the debris before it ripped knocking her down as Agate laughed raising her spear as Amber watched in fright as Copper cried, "AMBER!"

STAB!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Lester grimaced before glaring at Agate, "Remind me why this witch is with us."

"Pay attention, you're about to find out Lester." Agate told him. "Unless you want a firsthand demonstration of what a Wizard can do."

With that they turned back.

* * *

Copper was staring in horror from seeing Agate killed Amber his Soul of DETERMINATION appeared only for it to dull staring at Amber's corpse.

STAB!

Copper coughed up blood looking to see Agate's spear pierced him before she cupped his chin so he can look up at her where she smirked in a sing-song tone, "I win."

Then Copper's SOUL broke apart showing his death. Agate smirked at that before wincing as her SOUL appeared, a dark orange with cracks running across it. "No time... I have to use that spell before I die."

With that thought she glanced over to Amber's body before dragging it into the room and casting a spell on her SOUL to turn it pink. At the process her hair turned pink with Amber's hair turning brown, and her shirt being pink, and purple as her body was absorbed in the SOUL. Agate smirked as she sees this before wincing before a glow enveloped her which relieved the pain.

"What?" Agate questioned.

Suddenly seeing a shadow was standing over her she looked up to see a white robe mask with a silver mask exposing 1 eye before he asked in a distorted voice, **"Your Agate Lightvale?"**

Agate looked up not saying anything not sure what to say.

**"I understand your hatred of monsters from the war as was I, that I lost many good people."** the man said before offering her a hand, **"Join me, and together we will travel through time, and rid this world of the monsters from Mt. Ebott once, and for all."**

Agate's eyes widened hearing that. "You... who are you?"

**"My name is Z-ONE."** the man answered.

Agate stared at him before closing her eyes. "There's something I have to do before I can go with you. Z-ONE please give me a little time."

Z-ONE nodded hearing that stepping out, **_"I'll be outside."_**

Agate, Lester, Primo, and Jakob watched as Agate followed him before they went to the Barrier as Agate focused her magic and black smoke came from the bodies of countless deceased Humans before it was concentrated into an orb that she merged with the Barrier.

"This is your only task my creation, kill them all."

With that the orb flew in the Underground as they walked off.

As the years since Agate's abandonment of her son passed Elijah married a woman as they work on a long family legacy known as the Princeton Foundation to where the barrier was not bothered until it was destroyed where Frisk, and the monsters broke the barrier together, and had gone out with Chazz who is the current generation of the Princeton family. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel defeated, and destroyed the Anomaly with a suppose death from Chara.

Then it shifts to where Frisk gave birth to Chara Nash Princeton who cried the moment he was born as he was hold by both Frisk, and Chazz.

* * *

Lester, Primo, and Jakob noticed Agate's expression darkened when Chazz dueled the Anomaly and created wings only for her eyes to widen as she clutched her chest seeing Chara Nash Princeton's birth.

"That feeling... it's impossible!"

"You now figured it out?" Primo asked her.

Agate looked genuinely frightened. "The trait changed so I couldn't be sure but there's no doubt. Chara Nash Princeton, my descendant... he's Copper reborn!"

Hearing that they looked in to the image.

"What an interesting turn of fate." Lester grinned.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Chara was sleeping on his bed until he flinched getting images of a orange woman fighting him to her killing a blue haired girl who screamed as Chara screamed sitting up as something appeared in his hand pointing to the wall, "NNNOOOO!"

"Chara?" Frisk asked running into his room. "Chara what's..."

Chara was breathing before noticing something in his hand. It was a red energy sword with a light blue hilt staring at it in shock. As mysteriously as the blade appeared it vanished and Frisk embraced him.

"Chara... I think, mom and dad should go with you, Leo, and Luna tomorrow." she whispered.

"Mom... What was that?" Chara asked before grabbing his head closing his eyes, "And... What did I just dream about?"

"I... don't know." Frisk admitted. "But we'll find out somehow."

* * *

**bopdog111: A big twist of fate.**

**Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly, though in a way it does kind of make sense. Wizards are rare and if you recall only one human could utilize magic without external assistance, AKA the Anomaly.**

**bopdog111: Chara is Agate's relative, and Copper's reincarnation. What will this lead too?**

**Ulrich362: Well it'll certainly make Agate quite a bit more cautious of him.**

**bopdog111: And I think we will find out more about Agate's son in the near future.**

**Ulrich362: True, see you in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: You guys are really getting the hang of this, you might be right Leo the three of us just might be able to win... huh, grandpa what are you talking about?**


	40. WRGP!

**bopdog111: Agate had quite a reveal.**

**Ulrich362: One that changes everything... and that's putting it lightly.**

**bopdog111: And Chara has some questions about what that was that appeared in his hand, or those visions.**

**Ulrich362: True, but who could answer those questions? I guess there's just one way to find out right?**

**bopdog111: Yup.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Chara was just staring at his hands fearfully.

_'What just happened...?'_ Chara thought.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Hearing that Frisk answered the door.

"Hello, is Chara busy?" Leo asked while Luna had a small smile.

"Come in Chara needs you two now." Frisk said letting them in.

Luna's eyes widened. "Huh, is something wrong?"

"Chara had a nightmare, and... Something strange had just happened." Frisk answered, "I've called Goat Mom, and Goat Dad to see what just happened."

"Mrs. Toriel and King Asgore?" Leo asked. "Oh... then this is probably a bad time."

"What's going on?" Chara asked walking over.

"Oh Chara, Frisk told us you had a bad nightmare. Are you ok?" Luna asked him.

"I'm fine... Actually can we talk for a sec?" Chara asked them.

"Yeah, of course we can." Leo nodded as they walked into Chara's room.

They arrived as Chara said, "Actually... I think that wasn't just a nightmare."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"I feel it's... More like a memory." Chara admitted looking to his hand clenching his hand, "But I don't know who those two are but I can't help but feel their familiar."

"Do you think it's connected to the Crimson Dragon?" Leo suggested. "Maybe they were signers and something happened to one of them."

"I... Don't know but that's not the strangest part." Chara admitted.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked him.

Chara looked his hand, "When I woke up... Something like... A sword made out of red, and blue energy appeared in my hand."

"A sword?" Luna asked.

"You mean like when you defeated the King of the Netherworld?" Leo inquired.

"No... That was Blaster Blade's Sword, and I activated it in my Duel Disk. But I didn't used a Duel Disk like... It was magic itself without activating a Spell Card." Chara admitted.

Leo and Luna looked confused hearing that.

"That's weird, you mean you just made a weapon out of thin air?" Leo asked. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't get it myself. It's like I summoned it or called it." Chara answered.

Luna frowned before embracing him. "Well, the important thing is you're ok."

Chara at that hugged her back before kissing her. Luna smiled and kissed him back.

Seeing that Leo smiled before walking off.

"So... What brings you, and Leo here?" Chara asked her laying down on his bed.

"Oh, Leo had an idea." Luna answered. "Have you heard of the WRGP?"

"No I don't think of it." Chara admitted turning to her.

"It's a huge Turbo Dueling tournament. You enter as a team of three along with a reserve duelist and you work together to compete against other teams." Luna explained. "Yusei, Jack, and Crow are all working hard to compete and Leo thought if you helped the three of us could try and enter too. It could be something fun the four of us could do as a group."

"Who's the forth of us?" Chara asked sitting up.

"Leo was thinking of asking Muffet." Luna answered before smiling. "For obvious reasons."

Chara chuckled at that.

"What do you think?" Luna asked.

"Alright. But I think we should get a few more teammates with us as a group." Chara admitted.

Luna nodded at that. He laid down on his bed again. Seeing that Luna smiled gently before walking out of the room.

"Luna."

She turned back. "Yeah?"

He turned to her, "You wouldn't mind... Laying down next to me?"

Luna blushed slightly. "Ok."

With that she walked over to lie down with Chara. When she did Chara rolled over wrapping his arms around her as she could feel him shaking. Luna frowned at that before embracing him.

"I... After that I don't want to be alone again." Chara whispered.

"... You won't be." Luna whispered back kissing him again. "I promise."

Chara only pulled her closer.

_'Chara...'_ Luna thought sadly before just gently rubbing his back.

Soon Chara sat up looking out of the window. Luna just watched quietly.

"Come on Luna... Let's head downstairs." Chara said before smiling offering a hand.

"Alright." Luna smiled taking it as they walked downstairs.

They arrived to see Toriel, and Asgore had just entered.

"Chara, is everything alright?" Toriel asked.

"Well I had encountered strange things." Chara answered.

"Strange in what way?" Asgore inquired.

"Memory... And I think Magic." Chara answered looking at his hand, "I had dream of two girls but I don't remember meeting them but their so familiar... And when I woke up something was in my hand."

"Well your father can use magic so it's possible, but two girls? Do you remember anything about them?" Toriel asked

"I don't remember meeting them... But their familiar. One is a little girl with blue hair, and green eyes wearing a green dress I think." Chara admitted, "And the other... A girl looking close to a grown-up I think having orange hair, and... I think was holding a spear."

Asgore's eyes widened. "Wh... what?"

"But this woman she..." Chara trailed off before stopping remember seeing the spear piercing the little girl with a scream as he grunted holding his head closing his eyes, "I can't get that scream out of my head."

Luna hugged him. Chara hugged her back.

"... Leo, Luna? Your parents are barely here correct?" Asgore asked them.

"Well they send us money, and we don't see them much." Leo answered.

"... Pack your things, we're leaving New Domino City." Asgore told them. "All of us, I'll inform the rest of the Monsters."

"Goat Dad? You know what Chara had encountered?" Frisk asked him hearing that.

"I have a suspicion, and if I'm right and there is a connection our lives are at risk." Asgore told her.

"Well maybe the thing that appeared had an answer?" Chara asked him.

"The thing... oh maybe." Asgore nodded but he still looked concerned.

"It was... a red bladed sword of energy." Chara explained what it was looking at his hand.

Toriel frowned. "That shouldn't be possible. Even if you could form a weapon from your SOUL it would be light blue, not red."

"Weapon from my SOUL?" Chara asked confused, "Well... The handle was light blue but the blade is red."

Asgore looked incredibly nervous hearing that. "Tori... is it possible?"

Toriel turned to him at that.

"What is it Goat Dad?" Frisk asked him worried.

"A red sword, was the weapon of one of the wizards who sealed us underground." Asgore stated. "A wizard of Determination."

"Wizards?" Luna asked surprised.

"Yes." Asgore nodded.

"Are you saying what I think your saying... Chara is a Wizard!?" Leo asked in shock.

"It's a possibility, humans that can use magic are exceptionally rare now but some do indeed exist. Chazz was the only one to attend Duel Academy who could use it." Asgore answered. "The child of a half-god, and a human who can utilize magic born in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, I'm not sure if a more special individual could exist."

"But that only raises more questions about why I had that dream, or why that sword appeared. It takes years of training to pull a weapon summoning like that off doesn't it?" Chara asked.

Asgore closed his eyes. "Not if you've mastered it before. Do you remember the difference between the SOULS of Humans and Monsters?"

"That monsters don't have SOUL Traits only Humans do." Chara answered.

"Well yes, but I meant how Human SOULS persist after death, and if you combine that with how powerful a SOUL of Determination can be... there is a possibility." Asgore told him.

"So... He has a Determination SOUL?" Frisk asked him.

"Chara's SOUL was Integrity before it somehow changed to Patience. Though it's possible, his SOUL was created from a shattered one. It's never happened and Gerson believed only one event could lead to a shattered SOUL reforming with a different Trait." Asgore answered. "Love, and the loss of a SOUL trait."

"Love, and the loss of a SOUL trait..." Chara trailed off hearing that looking at his hand.

Luna hugged Chara hearing that. Chara sighed before saying, "Hopefully we'll figure it out soon. Right now Leo let's recruit Patty, Bob, Sly, and Dexter in our team."

"Chara... what if something happens?" Leo asked him.

"Then we'll face it together." Chara answered.

All of a sudden Leo started violently trembling and he started just staring.

"Leo? What's wrong?" Chara asked seeing that.

He didn't answer but just looked paralyzed with fear. Luna hugged him. Suddenly the marks of the Crimson Dragon and Leo's SOUL mark started to glow as Luna and Chara felt unbelievably intense fear coming from Leo.

"Leo what has you so afraid?" Chara asked him.

Leo started breathing heavily and looked really scared only to frown. "Just like at Muffet's... what's wrong with me? I'm not scared of the Monsters, am I?"

"Come on. Maybe being with friends will help you feel better." Chara suggested.

Leo nodded uncertainly. "I'll ask Muffet if she's busy and we can meet at the track?"

They nodded at that before Chara said, "We'll be back Mom, Dad."

They nodded at that. With that the three kids walked out.

"See you guys at the track, oh but Chara... even if it's just for fun let's try and win the whole thing." Leo smiled.

"Well I'll try but with Turbo Dueling my Royal Paladins are at a disadvantage." Chara admitted.

"What about your Venjix deck?" Leo asked.

"I feel with all the things it has it would be too powerful to use." Chara answered.

Luna nodded hearing that before smiling. "Well, we can figure something out."

He nodded with a smile as they head into where the four are at while Leo heads to Muffet's bakery.

"Dexter, Sly, Patty, Bob?" Chara asked once they arrived.

"Huh, oh hi Chara." Patty smiled. "Hi Luna."

"You guys know of the WRGP?" Luna asked them.

"I've heard of it." Sly answered.

"Well we're wondering if we can recruit you four into our Team there." Chara explained.

Dexter, Bob, and Patty looked surprised but Sly frowned.

"That sounds amazing, yeah sure." Patty smiled.

"I'm in." Bob grinned.

Dexter looked uncertain. "Well... if you guys want me to join. It's a pretty big team though isn't it?"

"No way." Sly said before walking off.

"What's wrong with him?" Chara asked them seeing Sly walking off.

"He's... been in a bad mood recently." Dexter mentioned before pausing. "Oh, what about Betty?"

"I was thinking of including her also. But do you know where she is?" Chara asked.

"I think she was talking with Miss Bartlet, did you guys see her leave?" Bob asked as Dexter and Patty shook their heads.

"Come on she might still be in class." Chara told them.

They nodded before walking into the school. They noticed Betty talking to Miss Bartlet in the classroom only she was looking down uncertainly.

"Betty?" Chara asked her.

She looked over. "Huh, oh hi Chara."

"What are you doing?" Chara asked her.

"I was... asking to leave Duel Academy." Betty admitted.

Hearing that Chara told her, "Well what if we interest you in something that can help your dueling? Like joining our Team?"

"Team?" Betty asked. "What team?"

"There is this event called the WRGP, and me, Luna, Leo, Muffet, Dex, Patty, and Bob are all joining. We offered Sly a spot but he refused. And Dex suggested to recruit you in with us."

Betty looked shocked. "But, I'm so bad at the game and..."

"That doesn't matter. We can help you at dueling, and give you something." Chara smiled.

Betty looked at him in disbelief before closing her eyes only to frown. "I'm sorry... I can't."

With that she walked off sadly.

"Betty..." Chara trailed off.

"Maybe she's just sad, I heard her mention something about a fight with her mom." Dexter mentioned.

"Oh." Chara said at that looking down.

Luna hugged him.

"Well... Guess it's just us then?" Bob asked.

"I guess so, should we head to the track?" Patty asked.

They nodded heading to the track. They arrived just as Leo and Muffet showed up.

"Hey guys." Chara smiled to them.

"Hey Chara." Leo smiled. "So what's first?"

"First Patty, Dex, and Bob joined in. Sly didn't want too, and Betty isn't feeling that well." Chara told him, "Dex said that she got in a fight with her mom."

"Well maybe, I heard her talking to her mom anyway." Dexter clarified.

"So that leaves us with seven people. But only four of us can actually duel on the team, three main members and a back-up. Everyone else can just be support." Leo mentioned. "Obviously you're on the team Chara, you're the only one who's Turbo Dueled."

"Yeah but it's choosing of Deck that's tough." Chara admitted, "My Royal Paladins can't be used since Ritual Spells aren't allowed, and I feel Venjix is too strong for anyone to beat."

"... What if you were the back-up with your Venjix deck?" Patty suggested.

"I don't know..." Chara admitted before pausing, "Wait a moment..."

Chara soon pulled out a card as he said, "I gotten this from a booster pack, and I think this will cover it."

He handed the card for Leo to see.

* * *

_Ride the Vanguard_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn if you control no Ritual Monsters: Ritual Summon 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster from your hand using monsters from your Hand, or Field that equals the level of the monster your attempting to summon. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 "Vanguard" Spell/Trap Card in your GY, add it to your hand._

* * *

"That works." Leo smiled.

Chara grinned hearing that.

"With you leading us there's no way we'll lose." Leo grinned.

"Huh? Hey we haven't voted who is this Team's leader. We don't even have a name for it." Chara said raising his hands in front of him.

"Chara, you're the only one of us who's ever Turbo Dueled, and you're the champion of the Fortune Cup. You being the team leader makes sense." Leo pointed out.

"Leo's right, you're the only one it could be Chara." Luna added.

"Well uh..." Chara trailed off wondering what to say before turning to the others, "Guys what do you four think?"

"It's fine with me." Dexter smiled.

"I feel the same way." Bob agreed.

"You'll do a great job." Patty told him.

"I think your family would be incredibly proud to hear that." Muffet smiled.

"Well... I'm not exactly sure how to lead." Chara admitted, "What if I take advantage of the group, or make you do things you don't want too do?"

"A good leader listens to the people he's leading, and being patient helps." Luna chuckled before kissing his cheek. "You'll do a great job."

Chara blushed before saying, "Ah thanks Lulu... I mean Luna."

Luna blushed slightly but smiled back.

"Well anyway. Before practice we should figure out the Team Name." Chara told them.

"Team Ebott?" Patty suggested.

"Well... Sounds good but Uncle Azzy might be entering with grandma, and grandpa." Chara told her, "Oh speaking of which sorry about earlier Patty with Uncle Azzy."

"Oh... it's ok, he was super nice." Patty smiled.

"I think he was lonely in the love life." Chara admitted.

"He'll find somebody." Patty smiled.

Chara nodded hearing that as he gives thought of the Team Name.

"Wait... How bout Team SOUL?" he asked them.

They all looked at each other before smiling.

"I think that's perfect." Luna smiled as the others nodded in agreement.

Chara nodded with a smile before saying to Dexter, "Okay Dexter I'll give you an important task. Your the smartest out of us so I'll give a position that can challenge your smarts."

Dexter looked surprised but nodded. "Ok."

"You'll get to see what Teams were facing, and best ways on how to duel them along with analyzing their strategies." Chara told him.

"Right, I'll do the best job I can." Dexter nodded.

"Meanwhile Patty you'll be doing safety check that way the next rider will be ready to go, and nothing malfunctions." Chara told Patty.

She nodded at that. "Ok."

"And Bob from reading the rule book you, and Muffet when we don't need a back-up will hand the next rider the cards of the rider that lost the duel." Chara said to Bob.

"That sounds like a plan. You're already a great leader." Bob smiled.

"That just leaves... who the actual people dueling will be." Leo mentioned.

"You said I'm part 1 of the dueling with Muffet as a back-up in case something happens." Chara told him, "Which means you, and Luna will take the other two parts."

"Then... is that everything for now?" Bob asked. "We start practicing tomorrow?"

"Actually there is something we should take care of for Leo, Luna, and Muffet." Chara admitted.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Turbo Dueling Vehicles." Chara answered.

"Oh yeah, that would probably help." Leo admitted.

"You two are not old enough to get a Duel Runner so you two will use Duel Boards... But I rather not risk it, and ask Dad for you two get Duel Runners along with Muffet." Chara said to them.

"Chara, they're not too much younger than you. You just have more experience." Muffet pointed out.

"I know but I still wouldn't risk them getting into that same accident." Chara told her.

"That makes sense." Luna nodded.

"Okay we can talk about how you three like to design your Duel Runners back at home." Chara smiled before turning to the kids, "Thanks for coming guys. We'll start by the time their done."

Patty, Bob, and Dexter nodded before walking off. Meanwhile the four walked back to Chara's house talking about the Runners before walking in where Chara P. was with Aqua helping Sora, and Claire.

"Ok." Aqua smiled while patting Sora's back.

Sora giggled hugging her burping slightly.

"Good boy." Aqua smiled before noticing everyone. "Oh, hi you guys."

"Hey. Where's Dad?" Chara smiled walking over.

"Chazz and big sis are on a small vacation." Chara P. answered. "Trying to cheer her up."

"Well I need to ask him something important." Chara told them.

"You can try calling." Chara P. suggested.

Chara nodded calling on a phone.

_"Hello?"_ Chazz asked answering.

"Hey Dad." Chara smiled.

_"Chara, how are you?"_ Chazz asked.

"Good. Can you please help me out with something?" Chara asked him.

_"I'm not home."_ Chazz pointed out.

"I know but you can still do it." Chara told him.

_"Alright, what do you need?"_ Chazz asked.

"Same thing for Leo, Luna, and Muffet." Chara answered, "Leo, and Luna can get Duel Boards but I can't risk them going in the same accident."

_"I understand."_ Chazz nodded.

"Thanks." Chara smiled before saying he loves him, and Frisk before hanging up saying bye.

"Chara."

Hearing that he looked over. Claire was reaching for him. Chara smiled walking over, and picking her up in his arms. She giggled happily.

"How are you Claire?" Chara smiled to her.

She laughed happily. With that Chara chuckled kissing her forehead.

"What now?" Leo asked.

"Let's head to my room to discuss how you three will like the design, and style of your Duel Runners." Chara answered.

Leo, Luna, and Muffet nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Team SOUL, the future WRGP winners?**

**bopdog111: We'll find out at a later time.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Huh, who are you? Wait a Machine that can absorb our Synchro Monsters? How can such a thing exists?**


	41. Attack of Wisel!

**bopdog111: Team SOUL is formed.**

**Ulrich362: It sure has. Chara, Luna, Leo, Muffet, Bob, Dexter, and Patty.**

**bopdog111: And now they need to get three Duel Runners for the rest of the Duelists.**

**Ulrich362: True, they do. Let's see what happens, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Okay so something that is Power Tool Dragon themed is what you said right?" Chara asked Leo going over some blueprints.

"Well, if it's possible." Leo nodded. "He's been my partner for so long after all and... well I guess Life Stream Dragon has been too but I've known about Power Tool Dragon longer so... I mean... you get it right?"

"Yeah." Chara said getting a Pencil Compass to draw out the tools, and parts needed.

Leo smiled at that.

"This is actually starting to really come together." Dexter smiled. "We're actually going to compete. I mean, you four are but still this is insane."

"You guys also by what Chara assigned you guys to be." Luna smiled.

"Yeah, and actually I tried doing a little digging already and it turns out there's a really powerful team competing. They're already supposed to be the favorites to win the whole thing." Dexter admitted.

"Who are they?" Bob asked curiously.

"Team Ragnarok, I'm trying to get as much information as I can so we're ready but a lot of people are claiming they're going to win." Dexter admitted.

"Ragnarok...?" Chara paused cupping his chin, "That name sounds familiar where have I heard it before? Patty can you hand me a book titled 'History of Norse Mythology'?"

Patty blinked before turning and looking before getting the book. "Here you go."

Chara flipped over the pages, "Let's see, 'Ragnarok', 'Ragnarok', R, R, R... Aha, there it is, I knew I heard it before!"

"Chara?" Luna asked.

"Ragnarök!" Chara said turning the book over for them to see, "An ancient catastrophic event in Norse Tales that speaks of a great battle, and the end of the Gods in Norse Mythology to where two humans survived after it! It starts with a hard winter called Fimbulwinter which is a three year long winter event which would spell chaos to laws, and render them not reliable then after it two wolfs that chased the Sun, and the Moon, Skoll and Hati, since the beginning of time finally caught them, and make them along with the stars vanish where Yggdrasil died, and then Fenrir, and Jormungand will rise causing chaos to where it causes the deaths of Thor, Odin, Loki, and many other Gods. The ones that survived work together to rebuild the world with two humans that survived Ragnarök."

"So... does that mean Team Ragnarok has gods?" Leo asked in shock.

"I don't know but from hearing the name they might have Nordic Themed Decks that are just as powerful as the real Ragnarök." Chara admitted, "No wonder people are saying they won already since no doubt their gonna be powerful opponents."

Leo suddenly smiled. "They might be tough but so are we."

Chara nodded in agreement before saying, "Good work Dex. Your early digging let us know of Team Ragnarok, and what they might do."

Dexter rubbed the back of his head. "It's my job for the team right?"

Chara nodded before saying, "Can you get a box of Muffins from downstairs? I feel like we should congratulate you for it."

"Alright." Dexter nodded walking downstairs.

Chara smiled before working back on the designs.

"Chara?"

Hearing that he turned over. Chara D. was at the door. "Do you mind if some people come and support you guys?"

Chara smiled, "Not at all."

Chara Dreemurr smiled before turning. "Bring in the fan club."

At that they heard Aqua chuckle before walking in with Sora and Claire who were both giggling happily.

"Sora, Claire." Chara chuckled, "Came to wish Team SOUL good luck, I see."

They nodded and started clapping. Chara chuckled kissing their foreheads before asking Aqua, "Aqua can you place them on the chair beside me?"

"Of course." Aqua nodded putting them down.

Chara smiled to his siblings, "Now you can watch us plan, and work."

They giggled again.

"We'll leave you guys to work." Chara Dreemurr smiled. "Just do me one favor, win the tournament."

"We can try." Chara smiled as they left as Dexter came in holding a box, "Alright Sora, Claire can you two do me a favor?"

"Can you hold your right arms out?" Chara asked them pointing to their right arms.

The two of them looked at their arms before reaching for Chara with them. Chara at that got a red marker pulling down the sleeves before starting to use it on their arms before smiling, "Okay."

They looked to see Chara gave them drawings of his Signer Mark on their arms. They looked confused before Claire's eyes widened and she started giggling happily and clapping. Chara grinned to them before saying, "Okay now let Chara work on something. Talk to the Team okay?"

They giggled more before just starting to watch what their big brother was doing.

Chara soon got back to work as the Team talked about the WRGP.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

"Okay." Chara said wiping the sweat from his forehead, "How do you like it Leo?"

Leo looked at the board and grinned. "It's incredible. Thanks."

Chara smiled, "Okay 1 done, two left. Luna what do you want your Duel Runner to look like?"

Luna paused before closing her eyes in thought. "I'm not really sure. Maybe Regulus?"

"Regulus? Can you give me the card?" Chara asked.

Chara looked before getting to the board to get to work while glancing at the card from time to time.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

Chara wiped his forehead, "Okay. How you like it?"

Luna looked stunned. "This... Chara it's perfect."

Chara smiled before saying, "Okay all that's left is Muffet's."

"True... though it may be a bit difficult for you to make a Duel Runner for me." Muffet admitted.

"Don't worry Muffet." Chara smiled to her, "I will do my best. And Spider Themed right?"

"Actually dearie... machines." Muffet answered with a smile.

Hearing that Chara grinned before getting to work, "While I do this can you call Alphys, and Mettaton, Leo?"

"Huh? Yeah no problem." Leo nodded walking down to call them.

Chara started working on the Blue Prints for Muffet's Duel Runner. Luna walked over and gently kissed him. "Are you sure this isn't too much in one day? You must be exhausted."

"She's right, yeah you have practice making them but you're still building two Duel Boards and a Duel Runner really quickly... are we sure they'll be safe?" Bob asked.

"Yeah I'm fine... Plus all three are Duel Runners." Chara answered, "Besides I want to make sure their done, and get enough practice as much as we can so we can be ready."

"Um... what about the class to be allowed to ride a Duel Runner?" Patty asked. "You have to pass and if we don't sign up today we we won't be allowed to until next year... after the tournament."

"Dad has that taken care of." Chara answered rubbing his eyes to focus, "He found a loophole that is someone who had Duel Runner experience teaches a student then it would count as passing."

"Here." Leo said holding something to Chara. "You probably need some."

Hearing that he look over. It was a bottle of cold water.

"Oh, and they'll be here in a little while." he mentioned.

Chara smiled before taking the water drinking it, "Thanks."

"No problem." Leo smiled.

"So... who's our biggest competition?" Bob asked. "Team Ragnarok? Team Ebott? Or is it Jack's team?"

"Most likely Jack's Team what it is." Chara answered continuing to work.

* * *

_Later..._

Chara wiped his forehead upon finishing. The moment he did the doorbell rang.

"Hello?" Aqua's voice asked.

"Oh... hello." Alphys answered. "Leo said Chara wanted to see us?"

**"Not you darling, the other one."** Mettaton's voice added.

Chara smiled taking the Blueprints walking downstairs, "Thanks for coming guys. We have a lot of work to do."

"What's going on?" Alphys asked curiously.

"Three Duel Runners being built." Chara answered, "We're entering the WRGP, and we need to make Leo, Luna, and Muffet their rides."

**"Say no more, we'll have it done in no time."** Mettaton stated.

"Thanks. Let's get building!" Chara grinned.

"What should the rest of us do?" Patty asked.

"You can watch, and talk more plans meanwhile." Chara answered, "Along with strategies on Speed Spells, and such."

"Makes sense." Leo nodded.

With that the three started working on making the Duel Runners going over the designs.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

Chara soon walked out of the shed drenched in sweat wearing an apron having a wrench, and covered in motor oil sighed loudly, "Phew! Alright!"

"I think they turned out well." Alphys mentioned.

Chara smiled before calling, "Come out here everyone!"

They all walked out with Luna carrying Sora and Claire.

"I think you three will be happy with the results." Chara smiled to them before pulling the shed's doors away for them to see.

Leo's Duel Runner is brown with Power Tool's eyes at the front with it's tail at the back, and having two back wheels with 1 at the front along with it's wings that has it's arms on it at the sides, and also has red sitting.

Luna's Duel Runner is gray with Regulus' horn at the front with his tail at the back, and having two wheels on both sides along with a metal yellow mane, and having Ancient Fairy Dragon like decor from her golden armor with white sitting.

Muffet's Duel Runner looks like Leo's except from Power Tool Dragon themed it is focusing on black cybernetics, and having circuits around it as decor with 1 wheel on each side, and having red slit eyes, and has black sitting.

Leo and Luna looked absolutely stunned as Muffet giggled.

"You've outdone yourselves, they look incredible." Muffet smiled.

Chara smiled hearing that.

"Should... we start practicing tomorrow?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Chara smiled before Luna after giving the twins to Patty, and Dexter hugged him tight catching him off-guard.

"Thank you so much!" Luna smiled hugging him.

Chara blinked before saying, "Uh Luna... Covered in sweat, and oil here."

"I don't think that bothers her." Leo chuckled.

Chara continued looking off-guard before hugging her back slowly. Luna smiled before kissing him. Chara blushed before smiling, "Luna... We both need a shower now."

Luna nodded. "Yeah... I guess so."

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow?" Dexter asked. "I'll try to learn more about the other teams."

They nodded hearing that as Alphys, and Mettaton closed the shed as Chara said, "Thanks for the help guys."

"Anytime." Alphys smiled.

They walked in as Muffet grinned, "Well you two lovebirds have a good time in your shower."

"Huh?" Luna asked in shock.

Muffet only giggled walking off as Chara turned red. Luna looked down blushing slightly. "I... wasn't thinking of doing that yet."

"Y-You wanna try?" Chara asked blushing red, "I-I got you duty."

Luna turned brighter before closing her eyes. "Um... ok."

With that they walked upstairs together.

"So... How will it result?" Chara D. asked Aqua.

"I think it'll be ok." Aqua answered.

They soon arrived in Chara's bathroom where he turned away from Luna. Luna did the same and turned away from Chara.

"Y-You can go first." Chara told her.

Luna nodded. "Um... ok."

Chara heard the sounds of clothes rustling for a minute before it stopped.

At that he closed his eyes heading to the tub, and turned on the water, and just as soon as it's on the right temperature he told her, "Go in Luna... I'll join in a second."

Luna nodded getting into the water and gently sighing. "It feels nice at least."

At that Chara began to undress before saying to her, "Okay... I'm coming in."

"Ok." Luna nodded.

Chara took a breath closing his eyes before entering.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked.

"Y-Yeah." Chara said still keeping his eyes closed, "I don't want you to feel embarrassed if I look."

"It... It's ok."

Hearing that Chara slowly opened his eyes before blushing. Luna slowly did the same before blushing. "This... is a little different from taking a bath with Leo when we were little kids."

Chara nodded with a blush, "Same with Mom..."

Luna smiled at that. "That must have been nice."

Chara smiled back before hugging Luna close to him.

Luna blushed a bit more before smiling.

"Oh... Sorry." Chara said stepping back with a blush.

Luna sighed. "Chara... what are we doing?"

Chara blinked at that.

"We love each other... right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Chara nodded.

"Then..." Luna started before blushing. "This is ok... right?"

With that she closed her eyes and stood up.

Chara paused seeing this.

Luna was blushing badly. "Um... your turn?"

"A-Aren't you at least a bit embarrassed doing that?" Chara stammered in shock.

Luna was bright red. "Yeah... but it's over now right? We'll have to eventually... get used to this... right? Or am I just being an idiot?"

She looked down at that.

"N-No no your not!" Chara told her before unconsiousnessly standing up.

Luna's eyes widened at that. "Chara?"

"What?" Chara asked blinking.

Luna closed her eyes before giggling slightly. "Well... now that we've embarrassed ourselves..."

Chara at that blushed heavily before sitting back down, "S-Sorry you didn't want to see that."

Luna sat down herself still blushing. "Hopefully I would have one day... as... Mrs. Princeton?"

Chara blushed before nodding leaning, and kissing her. Luna's eyes shot open at that before smiling slightly... seconds before fainting. Chara blinked before blushing.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

Luna slowly woke up in Chara's room.

"Your awake." she looked to see Chara was washed, and cleaned wearing a blue tanktop, and black shorts with white socks turning to her, "I was worried when you passed out."

"I... oh." Luna frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Chara smiled to her, "Your clothes are being washed so... Your wearing some of mine."

Luna blinked before taking a look at herself. She has on a red sleeved shirt that has a picture of Slifer the Sky Dragon with blue jean shorts, and having on red socks.

"Thank you." Luna smiled.

Chara nodded before blushing, "And, I hope my boxers are not tight."

That turned Luna even brighter as she just shook her head. "N... No."

"S-Sorry I said that, it might not be what you want to hear!" Chara apologized bowing.

"No it's... thank you for helping me." Luna smiled getting up and hugging Chara.

Chara blushed before smiling hugging her back as they walked downstairs.

"Hey guys." Leo smiled seeing them, "You two spend a lot of time up there is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Chara nodded.

Leo smiled, "Muffet went on home so it's just us. What do you want to do?"

Chara was blushing slightly. "I... think I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Want us to join you?" Luna asked him.

Chara blushed more. "I'm ok, I'll just ride for a while."

"With all the hard work you've been doing you need it." Aqua smiled.

Chara kept blushing before nodding walking out.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Chara was riding on the Ebott Rider now relaxed, "Okay... Yeah I needed this. But Luna... She's right she will be a Mrs. Princeton one day, and... Maybe I should say she looks wonderful..."

Before he can continue a beep goes off as he looks on his screen to see something is approaching him, **_"Unidentified Duelist approaching from the rear."_**

**_"Duel Request... accept?"_**

Chara gives thought before asking, "Why not?"**_  
_**

He accepted the Duel Request as a new Speed World was activated.

* * *

_Speed World 2_

_Field Spell Card_

_If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
_● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
_● 7: Draw 1 card._  
_● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

"LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Ghost: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ghost 1st Turn:

**"You can call me Ghost, I've heard a lot about you."** the mysterious rider stated. **"Though for now I think I'll set one card facedown and summon Wise Core in attack mode."**

A white egg monster with a blue core appeared.

* * *

_Wise Core_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters you control. Then, Special Summon 1 "Meklord Emperor Wisel", "Wisel Top", "Wisel Attack", "Wisel Guard", and "Wisel Carrier" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

**"That's all."**

Chara 1st Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 1)**

**(Ghost's Speed Counters: 1)**

"A monster with no points?" Chara asked confused, "Ah well my draw! And to start things off I'll summon Barcgal, the Royal Paladin!"

At that Barcgal appeared.

* * *

_Barcgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other cards: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower, "Royal Paladin" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Barcgal, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

"And since this card was summoned if my field's empty, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Royal Paladin from my hand." Chara told Ghost, "Come out Marron, the Royal Paladin!"

Marron appeared ready.

* * *

_Marron, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 800_

_While you control a Synchro Monster: Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon "Marron, the Royal Paladin" from your hand this way once per turn. When summoned this way: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, or 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Ghost just watched calmly.

"And now next up I'll tune both Barcgal, and Marron!" Chara called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

Barrier Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

**"I activate the trap Twin Vortex!"** Ghost called. **"This destroys both of our monsters."**

* * *

_Twin Vortex_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Select and destroy 1 face-up Machine-Type monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

Chara looked surprised before calling, "Don't think so, I activate Alabaster Owl, the Royal Paladin's Special Ability from my hand! By discarding this card Barrier Dragon's destruction is negated!"

Barrier Dragon was protected as Wise Core shattered.

"I don't know about you but I think leaving yourself open isn't worth destroying an opponent's monster." Chara told him.

**"Then it's a good thing I didn't."** Ghost smirked. **"When Wise Core is destroyed I can summon Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier in its place."**

Each a white torbo, arms, legs, and head appeared in place.

* * *

_Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn, you can select and equip 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Synchro Monsters equipped to it and all other face-up "Wisel", "Skiel", and "Granel" monsters you control. When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters you control._

* * *

_Wisel Top_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 0_

_If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

_Wisel Attack_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 0_

_If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

_Wisel Guard_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1200_

_If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. When another monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can switch the target to this card instead._

* * *

_Wisel Carrier_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_Destroy this card if you do not control a "∞" monster. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"What? Five monsters at one time?" Chara asked in shock.

**"Five, I think you need to take a closer look."** Ghost smirked. **"Now watch as my monsters unite to form the all powerful Meklord Emperor Wisel!"**

At that Wisel Carrier attached to the bottom of Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞ and extended into two legs, Wisel Guard attached itself to the right side and became an arm with a shield on it, Wisel Attack did the same on the left side before extending into an arm with a spear on its wrist, and Wisel Top formed a head of the new robotic monster.

_Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞: **(ATK: 0 + 500 + 1200 + 800 = 2500)**_

"That is a whole new kind of surprise right there." Chara admitted, "In that case I'll throw down a card. Your turn."

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 2**

**Ghost: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 2**

* * *

Ghost 2nd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Ghost's Speed Counters: 2)**

**"I'll set two cards, and now Meklord Emperor Wisel's special ability activates!"** Ghost called. **"I can absorb that Synchro Monster you so kindly left for me and then Wisel gains its attack points!"**

"What?" Chara asked hearing that only for his shock wires shot from Wisel's chest wrapping around Barrier Dragon as it roared being reeled in, "Barrier!"

The wires pulled Barrier in Wisel's chest as it glowed.** (ATK: 2500 + 2300 = 4800)**

**"Now, Wisel attack him directly and end this duel!"** Ghost smirked.

Wisel charged in only for Chara to call, "Don't think so! I activate Negate Attack!"

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Ghost frowned. **"That buys you one turn, I'll win on my next move."**

Chara 2nd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Ghost's Speed Counters: 3)**

As Chara drew he thought,_ 'That was way to close... Still it doesn't solve with how strong that monster is... With Speed World 2 restricting Legion I need to use my trap!'_

Looking over he said, "I set 2 cards, and summon Gallatin, the Royal Paladin!"

Gallatin appeared for defense.

* * *

_Gallatin, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1300_

_If you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this card is face-up "Royal Paladin" monsters you control can't be destroyed by card effects. While you control no monsters: Banish this card from your GY, and if you do add 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" or 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Gallatin, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

Ghost just watched with a smirk.

"Your turn." Chara told Ghost as they curved.

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 3**

**Ghost: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Ghost 2nd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Ghost's Speed Counters: 4)**

**"I activate the trap card Wise A3."** Ghost stated. **"This destroys Wisel Attack in order to summon Wisel Attack 3 in its place."**

* * *

_Wise A3_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Send 1 face-up "Wisel Attack" monster you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Wisel Attack 3" from your hand._

* * *

Wisel's offensive arm shattered before a new arm appeared in its place.

* * *

_Wisel Attack 3_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Tribute 1 "Wisel Attack" to Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. During battle between an attacking "∞" monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞: **(ATK: 4800 + 400 = 5200)**_

**"Then I'll upgrade again by sacrificing Wisel Attack 3 for Wisel Attack 5."**

* * *

_Wisel Attack 5_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 face-up "Wisel Attack 3". If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. Double all Battle Damage a "∞" monster you control inflicts to your opponent. Also, during battle between an attacking "∞" monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, when an "∞" monster declares an attack, you can negate the activation of an opponent's Trap Card and destroy it._

* * *

_Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞: **(ATK: 5200 + 400 = 5600)**_

**"Now, Wisel wipe out his life points."**

"Gallatin is in defense mode!" Chara reminded.

**"Thanks to Wisel Attack 5 not only can I still deal damage, it's doubled."** Ghost revealed.

"What?" Chara asked as Wisel struck Gallatin, "I activate the trap, Royal Paladin Promise!"

* * *

_Royal Paladin Promise_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If your opponent declares an attack on a "Royal Paladin" monster you control: Make battle damage from that battle zero, also draw 1 card. If your opponent controls more monsters when this card is activated draw 1 card._

* * *

"This makes the damage from this attack zero, and let's me draw!" Chara called.

**"Sorry, but once per turn Wisel Attack 5 negates a trap card. I was told about your pathetic deck and made sure to have counters in store."** Ghost smirked.

Promise shattered as Chara called, "Then it's a good thing Arablast Owl is here!"

The owl appeared as Gallatin shattered as Chara grunted.** (Chara: 3000)**

**"What?"** Ghost questioned in shock. **"You should have lost the duel!"**

"By banishing Arablast all damage I would've taken becomes zero, and I instead get inflicted with 1000 points of damage." Chara told him, "Also if I have no monsters in play when I use this effect, I can draw 2 cards."

He drew twice. Ghost frowned. **"I end my turn."**

Chara 3rd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Ghost's Speed Counters: 5)**

"My turn!" Chara called drawing before saying, "And thanks for sending Gallatin earlier because with my field absent of Monsters, I can add Blaster Blade directly from my hand!"

He shows the card.

**"That monster is useless to you."** Ghost told him. **"Ritual Monsters have no place in a Turbo Duel."**

"Normally I would agreed however that changes." Chara told him, "I activate the trap, Ride the Vanguard!"

* * *

_Ride the Vanguard_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn if you control no Ritual Monsters: Ritual Summon 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster from your hand using monsters from your Hand, or Field that equals the level of the monster your attempting to summon. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 "Vanguard" Spell/Trap Card in your GY, add it to your hand._

* * *

Ghost's eyes widened. **"What?"**

"With this if I have no Ritual Monsters in play, I can summon 1 from my hand by sacrificing cards from my hand or field!" Chara called.

**"Summoning a Ritual Monster using a trap card?"** Ghost asked in shock.

"You'd better believe it. Turbo Duels normal Ritual Monsters wouldn't have a chance but Royal Paladins always find a way! And now I sacrifice Blaster Blade, and Stardust Trumpeter from my hand!"

The two flew up.

**"What are you doing?"** Ghost questioned nervously.

"Avatar of the United Sanctuary give way for the spirits! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 9, Blaster Blade Spirit!" Chara chanted.

At that a transparent version of Blaster Blade appeared.

* * *

_Blaster Blade Spirit, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Warrior/Ritual/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 3000_

_This card can be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". Must be Ritual Summoned by tributing monsters who's levels equal 9, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If you tributed a Synchro Monster to Ritual Summon this card: This card's effects cannot be negated. If you tributed a "Blaster Blade" monster to Ritual Summon this card it gain's this effect: Target 1 Synchro Monster on the field, this card gains that monster's ATK. This card gains ATK equal to the combined original ATK of the monsters tributed to summon this card. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 other monster you control: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each level the tributed monster has. When this card declares an attack your opponent cannot activate cards, or effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Ghost stared at the monster before smirking.** "All that for a monster with zero attack points? How disappointing."**

"Taste of your own medicine time." Chara grinned, "Your monsters equal to one, and Spirit gains the points of the monsters tributed!"

_Spirit: **(ATK: 0 + 2400 + 900 = 3300)**_

Ghost glared at him hearing that.

"And now Spirit's other effect! Since Blaster Blade was used to summon it gains the attack points of a Synchro Monster on the field!" Chara called, "And even though Barrier Dragon is treated as a equip card it still counts as being on the field!"

Ghost's eyes widened hearing that.

_Spirit: **(ATK: 3300 + 2300 = 5600)**_

"And finally when Spirit attacks you can't use effects to stop him!" Chara revealed.

_'Wisel and that Ritual Monster have the same attack points, and if I can't use effects Negate Attack is useless.'_ Ghost thought in shock.

"And here's the cherry... If your thinking I'm attacking Wisel your wrong." Chara grinned, "Your monster is made of five cards, and if you aim at the right one it will be a win! Which means since Wisel Top is in attack mode Spirit can attack for the win!"

Blaster Blade Spirit charged slashing Wisel's head. Ghost's eyes widened as the attack hit and he cried out.

* * *

**Chara: 3000**

**Ghost: 0000**

**Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

At that he crashed as Chara widen his eyes riding over.

A white cloaked man walked, and typed on his Duel Runner before taking the Deck, and walking off before Chara arrived.

"Hey you what-" Chara stopped in shock seeing Ghost was a robot before seeing his Deck was gone, and his Duel Runner's memory was wiped, "Who could do this...?"

With that he rode back to his house, "Leo, Luna, guys!"

"Chara?" Luna asked seeing him only for her eyes to widen. "Are you ok, what's wrong?"

"Just got into a really strange situation." Chara answered before explaining what had happened in his duel with Ghost, and what happened after he won.

"He stole Barrier? Did you get him back?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Chara said showing the card, "But his Deck was gone, and his Duel Runner's memory show nothing of what happened before."

"That doesn't sound good." Chara Dreemurr admitted.

"It was almost as if someone wants to get me out of the way." Chara said to them.

Luna looked scared and hugged him. Chara hugged her back.

"What are we going to do if he comes back?" Leo asked.

"We fight all together." Chara answered before handing them a card, "Here you two."

They were each copies of Vanguard Traps.

"I have a feeling they'll help us out. You two have Synchro so it can use them." Chara explained.

They nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then, a new enemy appears.**

**bopdog111: With a never before seen machine.**

**Ulrich362: What does this mean for Chara and the others?**

**bopdog111: Something much stronger then the Dark Signers.**

**Ulrich362: That doesn't sound good, well at least the Signers and their allies are stronger too. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Man all of this is getting me worried... I think, I should ask Luna on a date.**


	42. CharaLuna Fluffiness!

**bopdog111: They noticed a new enemy in the midst.**

**Ulrich362: True, a dangerous enemy at that.**

**bopdog111: They got passed it for now.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, well they definitely need some time to relax after that. Maybe a short bit of riding practice and then the young couple could spend some time at the park together?**

**bopdog111: Yup.**

**Ulrich362: Alright then, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

_The next day..._

Team SOUL was talking, and coming up with plans with Leo not there saying he has to get something. Of course Chara does looked nervous about something.

"Chara?" Luna asked. "What's wrong?"

"Luna... I... I want to ask you something." Chara admitted.

"What is it?" Luna asked curiously.

"Uh well... Do you want too... go... on a date?" Chara asked blushing.

Luna's eyes widened in shock before blushing only to smile. "You mean... like with Leo and Muffet again?"

Chara blushed at that, "W-Well if you want to."

"What do you... oh!" Luna cried in shock before blushing but she had a smile on her face. "Ok, I would love that."

Chara nodded as Leo walked in only for them to notice he has a white bandage on his knee.

"Leo, what happened?" Chara asked noticing that.

"It's nothing Chara just a little scrape. But I need your help with something." Leo answered.

Chara asked him, "What is it?"

"Do you think you can fix a Duel Runner?" Leo asked him.

"Fix a Duel Runner? Who's?" Chara asked confused.

"Do you know?" Patty asked Muffet.

Muffet shook her head.

"It's this group going in the WRGP called Team Taiyo. They are in the WRGP but their Duel Runner got in a bit of a freak accident, and it's damaged. If it isn't fixed they can't compete." Leo answered.

Chara gave thought before saying, "Well I think I can figure something out but I'll need to call Alphys, and Mettaton. That is if you don't mind Luna."

"Not at all, it wouldn't be fair if they didn't have the chance to compete." Luna answered.

"Alright I'll call them on the way." Chara said before saying, "Come on Team let's give Taiyo a hi."

"Sounds good." Leo smiled.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Leo lead them to where they see three guys working on a brown messed up Duel Runner all wearing black armor designs with different suits with a kanji symbol for sun.

The green suit man noticed them crying, "C-Chara!?"

They looked over as Leo said, "I know it's none of my business but I brought help anyway."

"Okay that isn't what I was expecting." Chara admitted walking closer but not too close as evident by the blue suit man's stern glare, "Made it yourselves?"

"Yeah, we did." the green suit man nodded.

"Well don't worry I can fix it-" Chara started only for the blue suit man to snap, "We can do it ourselves!"

Hearing that they looked over as Chara said, "But you guys looked like your having trouble."

"We can fix it just a we bought, and build it ourselves!" the blue haired man told him.

"Jin!" the red haired man told him before saying, "Sorry about that. He's right that working solely for ourselves is worth it but it's clear that we can't compete until this is fixed up."

"Well that's what me, Mettaton, and Alphys are here for." Chara smiled not fazed by Jin's attitude.

"We want to help you." Luna smiled gently.

"Okay. Oh I'm Taro Yamashita, this is Yoshizo Hayashi." the red suit man introduced him, the green suit man, and the blue suit man, "And Jinbei Tanigawa."

"It's good to meet you. Let's see what the trouble is." Chara said heading to the Duel Runner with Alphys, and Mettaton.

"You three built this by yourselves?" Alphys asked. "It's incredible."

"Well we also had help from Dad." Taro admitted.

Chara said, "Well a lot of parts, and substitutes for the regular parts. You three are smart, and using scrapped parts for something like this is something we would do also. It's how me, and them made my Team's Duel Runners."

**"He's right."** Mettaton nodded. **"Let us help make this Duel Runner exactly how you want it."**

With that they started to work only for Yoshizo to walk over which Chara noticed, "Um... Can you please sign my Deck!?"

At that he handed his Deck which Chara off-guard noticed it's filled with Normal Monsters that Jinbei quickly hid, "Idiot, don't show him your deck!"

"I forgot my notebook so he can't sign it." Yoshizo admitted sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Letting him see your Deck will make a disadvantage!" Jinbei scolded to him.

Chara meanwhile remembering the Deck thought, _'A Deck filled with Normal Monsters? ...This will be interesting.'_

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Chara wiped his forehead, "Alright! Thick, span, and ready to go!"

"It shouldn't break down anymore either." Alphas added with a smile.

Leo however frowned before holding out his own deck. "Here you go."

"Leo?" Chara asked noticing that.

"We got to see one of their decks, so it's only fair they get to see one of ours." Leo explained.

"No thanks." Taro refused with a gentle smile, "While that is a kind gesture it would be spoiling any surprises you have."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

Taro nodded.

"Well ok... it was nice to meet you guys." Leo smiled.

They nodded back as Team SOUL walked off where Chara admitted, "I am interested to see what they can do."

"Well hopefully they can do well. They seem like nice people." Luna smiled.

They nodded before Chara blushed. Luna noticed before blushing herself. "What did you want to do?"

"What do you think?" Chara blushed.

"Maybe... a trip to the zoo or the park?" Luna suggested.

Chara nodded before saying to Team SOUL, "Me, and her will be back team."

"Alright." Bob smiled.

With that Chara, and Luna walk off.

* * *

_Later..._

The two were together walking in the park with smiles holding each other's hands.

"It's so nice today." Luna smiled.

"Yeah it is. Just as nice as you." Chara smiled to him.

Luna smiled. "Charmer."

Chara smiled back before blushing looking down. Luna gently took his hand.

"L-Luna?" Chara blushed.

"It's ok." Luna smiled.

"Well... Another reason about this is that... I'm sorry." Chara told her.

"Sorry, for what?" Luna asked.

"...For not saying you looked like a goddess." Chara admitted with a big blush which made Luna remember their bath.

Luna turned bright red before smiling. "Well you would know I guess."

"Y-You were probably so embarrassed, and waiting for me to give a reaction." Chara admitted.

Luna blushed. "Well... maybe."

"So... Sorry I didn't say you looked divine." Chara blushed.

Luna blushed more. "It's ok... do you mean it?"

Chara nodded with a blush. Luna smiled gently before kissing Chara. "That's sweet, thank you. I... I just did that so things wouldn't be awkward. I kind of messed that one up didn't I?"

"No. No you didn't." Chara smiled back.

Luna nodded at that. Chara kissed her. Luna smiled kissing him back.

"Luna... Maybe we can have another bath like that again sometime?" Chara blushed.

"Okay." Chara nodded with a smile before saying, "Come on."

Luna smiled following him. They soon arrived at Grillby's. Luna smiled at that.

"What would you like?" Chara asked as they walked in.

"I'll trust you Chara." Luna smiled.

He nodded as Grillby walked over chuckling, "Chara, and Miss Luna how nice to see you two again. What's the occasion?"

"Treating my girlfriend to a nice meal." Chara smiled.

"What's the meal?" Grillby asked.

"Maybe... Some of your Cocktail Meatballs on rice?" Chara suggested.

"Right away." Grillby nodded.

He walked off as Chara asked Luna, "You like sweet and sour right?"

"Yeah, I do." Luna nodded with a smile.

"Well you'll like these." Chara smiled to Luna.

She smiled happily. "I trust you Chara."

Soon Grillby walked back placing two plates of small meatballs in a dark red purple like sauce on rice on the table. Chara handed a bag of gold to Grillby, "Thanks."

"Thank you Chara." Grillby said taking the bag. "Enjoy you two."

Chara nodded as Grillby walked off for Luna to taste a meatball. Luna suddenly blushed before closing her eyes and opening her mouth. Chara blinked seeing that. Luna looked confused opening her eyes. "Chara?"

"Were you waiting for something?" Chara asked.

Luna blushed. "Didn't you want me to try it?"

"Oh. Open." Chara said taking a meatball with his fork.

Luna opened her mouth again with a small blush. Chara slowly placed it in her mouth. Luna took the bite before her eyes shot open and she slowly swallowed. "That's delicious... oh, that was probably awkward wasn't it? I'm sorry I just thought it was something sweet couples do sometimes."

"No it's fine Luna." Chara smiled to her.

Luna smiled kissing his cheek. Chara smiled back before blushing, "Can you do that again please?"

Luna smiled. "I think so."

With that she quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Like that?"

Chara shook his head, "No opening your mouth, and closing your eyes."

"Oh." Luna giggled. "Ok."

Once she did so Chara blushed before started to kiss her. Luna's eyes shot open. After a few seconds Chara pulled back turning red.

"Chara...?" Luna asked hesitantly.

Hearing that he turned to her. Luna looked down before hugging Chara and kissing him back. Chara blushed, "Sorry if that startled you."

"A little..." Luna started before whispering. "But I love you... so it's ok. Plus... never mind."

"Plus what?" Chara whispered.

Luna blushed slightly. "Maybe if we take another bath... we can?"

Chara looked curious. Luna blushed more. "Bath... together... kiss..."

"Course we can do stuff like that." Chara blushed, "As long as it's not too much."

"Yeah..." Luna nodded before sighing and looking down.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked.

"I don't know." Luna sighed.

Chara frowned, "Do you want another bath when we get back?"

Luna smiled. "Maybe... I just..."

Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Chara... no it's probably a stupid idea."

"But it's something we both like." Chara told her.

Luna blushed. "Not the bath. I meant... do you think Asriel and Betty might..."

"Betty?" Chara blinked.

Luna nodded. "She sounded upset before so maybe... I thought Asriel could maybe... do you think we should ask?"

"Well I tried Patty with him. What would he say?" Chara asked.

"I don't know... I just want to try and help Betty if we can." Luna admitted. "Especially since she was fighting with her mom."

"We'll try to invite her again. And if that doesn't work then I'll ask Mom, Dad, or anyone else to duel her." Chara mentioned to her before wiping his mouth, "You finish with your meal?"

"Yeah." Luna nodded. "I did."

With that they walked out back to the house.

"Oh... do you think they're still at the track?" Luna asked suddenly.

"I'll call Leo to have them meet up." Chara said calling.

Luna nodded before blushing.

"Leo? Can you have the Team meet up at the house?" Chara asked.

"Yeah, sure but Chara looks like there are two more teams Bob found out about. Team Anderson, and Team Esper." Leo answered.

That made Chara grinned, "Okay."

"We'll see you guys in a little bit." Leo grinned.

"You two." Chara smiled hanging up.

"We should go meet up with everybody." Luna smiled.

He nodded before saying, "And our bath together sometime later today."

Luna blushed but nodded at that. "Yeah."

With that they arrived back at the house entering in. Bob, Dexter, and Patty were sitting on a couch but Leo and Muffet were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Leo, and Muffet?" Chara asked.

"They're upstairs." Bob answered.

He nodded hearing that. A few minutes later Leo and Muffet came down smiling.

"Oh, were you waiting long?" Muffet asked.

"It's okay Muffet. You, and Leo doing planning upstairs?" Chara asked.

"A little bit." Leo nodded. "Honestly, I'm getting excited for the tournament."

Chara nodded hearing that, "Me too."

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Okay me, and Luna will be upstairs if you need us." Chara said taking her hand as they walked upstairs.

"Ok." Patty smiled.

They reached to the bathroom as Chara started the water. As he did Luna started carefully taking off her clothes. Once he checked if the water is warm enough he smiled, "Okay it's ready."

"Ok." Luna nodded before getting in the tub and sighing. "This feels great."

Chara undressed himself entering in as he sighed, "Yeah it is the best."

Luna suddenly paused. "Maybe we should have waited until after we practiced riding to take a bath... or did you want two?"

"I better much told you, Leo, and Muffet the basics." Chara told her.

"I know... but learning to ride is different, and I want to try riding together with you." Luna admitted.

Chara nodded, "I know. But we got plenty of time."

Luna nodded at that before resting her head on Chara's shoulder. "Yeah, we do."

Chara wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Luna smiled at that and gently closed her eyes.

"Luna... If I'm being too forward please say so." Chara told her blushing.

"You're not." Luna smiled.

"Well... Our bodies are... You know..." Chara blushed.

Luna frowned at that. "Is something wrong?"

"No but... I'm worried I might mess up." Chara admitted.

Luna turned to look at Chara. "You won't, I promise."

With that she kissed him again. Chara kissed her back placing his hands on her shoulders. Luna smiled hugging him. That was when she felt Chara rubbing something on her back.

"Chara?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Soap." Chara answered to her.

Luna nodded at that. "Ok."

Chara continued rubbing her soap before blushing turning away, "Y-You would want to do the rest of your body yourself would you?"

Luna blushed before closing her eyes. "It's ok... if you want to."

"A-Are you sure?" Chara blushed.

Luna nodded. "I trust you Chara."

Chara blushed before continuing. Luna smiled at that. As he was doing it at her stomach he asked, "Hey Luna?"

"Yeah?" Luna asked curiously.

"...I think we're growing up way to fast." Chara admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Maybe a little." Luna giggled.

He then blushed pausing at her legs.

"It's ok." Luna repeated.

Chara after a few seconds nodded going down, "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Luna nodded at that. Chara kept on rubbing soap on her with a red face for several minutes before stopping from finishing up. Luna gently hugged him. "Are you ok?"

"I... I had thought it would be the same when I done it to mom but it's much different." Chara admitted with a blush.

Luna frowned. "I'm sorry... I can go."

"N-No no don't take it that way." Chara said hugging her close to him.

Luna hugged him back. "I thought you were upset."

"No just... Really embarrassed, and nervous." Chara admitted.

Luna nodded before blushing. "I guess... it's my turn?"

"I-If you want too." Chara answered with a blush.

Luna nodded before taking the soap and slowly rubbing it on Chara's arm. Chara stayed still for Luna to rub his body with the soap. A few minutes later Luna stopped only too blush. "Um... Chara?"

"Yeah?" Chara asked.

"There's... just one spot left." Luna admitted with a blush.

Chara blushed hearing, "I... If you want too... I-I had done your body."

Luna blushed at that before swallowing nervously. "O... ok."

With that she closed her eyes before finishing and almost immediately turning even brighter. Chara was also bright red before hugging her. Luna hugged him back.

"S-Sorry if that was embarrassing." Chara blushed.

"It was more embarrassing for you though." Luna pointed out.

"I guess..." Chara said to her before saying, "Can you close your eyes?"

Luna nodded closing her eyes. A few seconds later she felt Chara's hands in her hair. Luna sighed happily. "That feels nice."

Luna sighed happily. "That feels nice."

"I'm glad." Chara said before water was being rinsed from her hair before saying, "Okay you can open them."

Luna opened her eyes. For a split second she saw Chara sitting back down.

"Chara?" Luna asked curiously.

"I've washed your hair, and quickly sat back down." Chara answered.

Luna nodded. "Can we sit here forever?"

"I wish." Chara answered, "But we gotta get out sometime."

As he said that he started to pour water on his head. Luna pouted slightly but nodded. "Ok."

Soon Chara stand up. Luna did the same and smiled.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... a nice bit of fluff for Luna and Chara.**

**bopdog111: Chara's right. Their are growing up way to fast.**

**Ulrich362: To be fair they went through a lot in a relatively short time.**

**bopdog111: So what is next for this young couple?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: We should get some practice in... who wants to try a Turbo Duel first?**


	43. Training for the WRGP!

**bopdog111: They now gotta get some practice in.**

**Ulrich362: True, with Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Akiza... Team Ragnarok... and who knows what other teams are entering Team SOUL definitely needs to get some practice in if they want to win the WRGP.**

**bopdog111: A lot of practice.**

**Ulrich362: Well, no time like the present. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"I'm... a little scared." Luna admitted looking at her Duel Runner.

Chara rubbed her back. Luna smiled.

"Well captain, what's the plan for today?" Leo asked with a grin.

"First off is to test the Runner's Speed." Chara answered.

"That's a good starting point, it won't do much good if you guys can't keep up with the other teams." Bob admitted.

"Well it's right that their respective riders test their speeds, and get their first feel of acceleration." Chara told them, "So Leo with the Power Tool Runner is first."

Leo nodded getting on the Duel Runner and smiling. "This feels awesome."

"Chara... can I borrow your Duel Disc for a minute?" Luna requested.

Chara nodded handing it to her. Luna looked at it before sending a very short message:

_"Mr. Asriel, it's Luna. I don't know if you can message me directly so I borrowed Chara's Duel Disk. I was wondering if you could help out a friend of ours... Betty."_

Meanwhile Chara told Leo what he needs to know, "...Then if it starts making a low sound that's a good way to start by pressing the pedal."

"Got it." Leo nodded. "Alright, here goes nothing."

With that he raced off on the track.

"Whooaaaaaaaaa!" they heard him cry out.

Chara chuckled shaking his head, "Yeah that was my first reaction."

"Well, he hasn't crashed yet so that's a good sign." Dexter pointed out.

"Okay Luna once we get you, and Muffet situated all four of us will ride together." Chara told Luna.

"That sounds nice." Luna smiled.

Soon after Muffet took a try Chara started to instruct Luna on her's. Luna frowned. "Sorry it's taking me so long."

Chara kissed her, "It's okay Luna."

She smiled before taking a breath and starting her Duel Runner only to scream as she raced down the track. Chara looked on before starting his own riding out to join the other three racing beside Luna, "How is it!?"

Luna looked to be trying to catch her breath before smiling. "After I stopped screaming... really fun."

Chara smiled, "Yeah first Acceleration does that to ya."

"Your a great teacher, one day and we're all starting to get the hang of this." Leo smiled.

Chara smiled as they all raced together, "Of course the true test is Turbo Dueling. And thank goodness Auto-Pilot is there."

"So who's first Chara?" Luna asked.

"Leo? Your Deck focuses on Equip Spells which can't be used in Turbo Duels but if I managed to bring Ritual Monsters in it we can figure out something for you." Chara told him.

"Well, I guess that means I'm not dueling first. We can figure something out for me though." Leo mentioned.

"Luna, Field Spells also can't be used, and Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability to destroy Field Spells won't work due to the rules saying Speed World 2 can't be destroyed." Chara told his girlfriend, "But like Leo we will figure it out."

Luna nodded at that.

"Then... that leaves me to try dueling you?" Muffet asked.

"Indeed. But first we gotta get you Speed Spells." Chara answered.

"I think for one match I can duel without them. You've never dueled me Chara, but I should be ok." Muffet smiled.

Chara nodded hearing that. The two of them got ready.

"After you." Muffet smiled.

* * *

_Speed World 2_

_Field Spell Card_

_If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
_● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
_● 7: Draw 1 card._  
_● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

"LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Spider Dance)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Muffet: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

As the more experienced rider Chara pulled ahead to take the first turn.

Chara 1st Turn:

"Okay first turn!" Chara called drawing, "And I summon Barcgal, the Royal Paladin!"

Barcgal appeared.

* * *

_Barcgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other cards: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower, "Royal Paladin" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Barcgal, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

"Alright." Muffet nodded seeing the monster.

"When Barcgal is summoned, I can summon another Royal Paladin to the field!" Chara called before saying, "Come to play, Borgal, the Royal Paladin!"

Borgal appeared at this.

* * *

_Borgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Royal Paladin" monster: Target 1 other "Royal Paladin" monster you control, increase it's level by 1. You can only use this effect of "Borgal, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

Muffet smiled seeing that. "I have a feeling I know what's next."

"Well since Borgal is summoned Barcgal gains 1 level." Chara told her.

_Barcgal: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"Level 4 Barcgal tunes level 3 Borgal!" Chara called as they flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

Barrier Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

"Your ace monster, that could be a problem." Muffet admitted.

"Well now since I have a Synchro monster in play I can summon Marron!" Chara called as Marron appeared.

* * *

_Marron, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 800_

_While you control a Synchro Monster: Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon "Marron, the Royal Paladin" from your hand this way once per turn. When summoned this way: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, or 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Chara's definitely strong." Bob admitted. "I kind of feel bad for her."

"Don't worry, just watch." Leo smiled.

"When Marron's summoned this way, I can add Blaster Blade to my hand." Chara said showing his Ritual ace, "Then two set cards ends this turn."

Muffet 1st Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 1)**

**(Muffet's Speed Counters: 1)**

Muffet drew her card only to pause. "Well... this is a problem."

"It's why I suggested Speed Spells." Chara told her.

"Oh it's not that, I just don't remember exactly what traps you have in that deck so I'm trying to figure out my best move." Muffet explained. "Oh well, this is just for practice anyway so I'll summon Inzektor Dragonfly in attack mode."

* * *

_Inzektor Dragonfly_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. If an Equip Card(s) is sent to your Graveyard while equipped to this card (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 "Inzektor" monster from your Deck, except "Inzektor Dragonfly". While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 3._

* * *

"Then, Dragonfly's ability equips Inzektor Hornet from my hand."

* * *

_Inzektor Hornet_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Insect_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 200_

_Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 3, also it gains ATK and DEF equal to this card's ATK and DEF. While this card is equipped to a monster: You can send this Equip Card to the Graveyard to target 1 card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Hornet's effect gives it's level, attack points, and defense points to Inzektor Dragonfly."

_Dragonfly: **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6/ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500/DEF: 1800 + 200 = 2000)**_

Chara nodded seeing that.

"Now... I think I'll use Inzektor Hornet's other effect to send itself to the graveyard and destroy one of your facedown cards." Muffet smiled. "The right one this time."

At that it was destroyed showing Negate Attack.

"Next since a monster equipped to Inzektor Dragonfly was sent to the graveyard I can summon Inzektor Centipede from my deck." Muffet continued.

* * *

_Inzektor Centipede_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. If an Equip Card(s) is sent to your Graveyard while equipped to this card (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 "Inzektor" card from your Deck to your hand. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 3._

* * *

"Now once per turn Centipede can equip an Inzektor from my hand or graveyard so I'll equip Hornet again and use its ability to destroy your other facedown card." Muffet continued.

The other face-down shattered.

"Inzektor Centipede adds an Inzektor card to my hand like my Inzektor Giga-Mantis." Muffet stated. "Now I'll equip Inzektor Giga-Mantis to Inzektor Dragonfly which means Dragonfly's original attack points become 2400."

* * *

_Inzektor Giga-Mantis_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Insect_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 0_

_You can target 1 face-up "Inzektor" monster you control; equip this card from your hand to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's original ATK becomes 2400. If this card is sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster: You can target 1 "Inzektor" monster in your Graveyard except "Inzektor Giga-Mantis"; Special Summon that target. This effect of "Inzektor Giga-Mantis" can only be used once per turn._

* * *

_Dragonfly: **(ATK: 2400)**_

"Inzektor Dragonfly attacks Marron, the Royal Paladin."

Dragonfly charged attacking Marron. **(Chara: 3500)**

"I'll set two cards and that's all for now." Muffet smiled.

* * *

**Chara: 3500**

**Speed Counters: 1**

**Muffet: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

**(Chara's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Muffet's Speed Counters: 2)**

Chara drew looking over.

_'Be careful Chara.'_ Luna thought.

Chara then said, "I think you got me beat."

"Huh, really?" Muffet asked.

Chara nodded, "You gotten rid of Ride the Vanguard."

"Oh... well ok I guess." Muffet nodded. "My facedown cards were Zekt Conversion and Negate Attack."

Chara nodded as they rode back. Luna hugged him. "Are you ok Chara?"

"Yeah." Chara answered.

"Well... we still don't have Speed Spells so what now?" Leo asked.

"We get to the market for some." Chara nodded to them.

"I'll trust you guys to pick some up, I need to head to the shop." Muffet mentioned.

"Of course." Chara nodded, "Patty here."

He handed Patty what looks like a roll of hundred dollar bills.

Patty's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I'll be giving you a special role to not only make sure they don't malfunction but also get new parts to make sure their fully ready." Chara explained.

Patty looked stunned before nodding.

"Dex continue doing what you do." Chara told Dexter.

"Sure thing Chara." Dexter nodded.

"And Bob." Chara said handing him a roll, "Why don't you find a place for us to chow down to celebrate for later?"

"Sounds good to me." Bob smiled.

"Okay let's head to the Card Shack." Chara said to the twins.

Leo and Luna nodded at that.

"Sounds good." Leo smiled.

They walked off at that before they stopped at the Game Shop as Chara smiled, "The kind of Game Shop you want to visit."

"Definitely and..." Luna started before her eyes widened and she smiled.

They walked in together.

"Did you two see?" Luna asked with a smile.

Leo turned to her. She gestured outside where Asriel and Betty were sitting together and talking.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): This uses Camila Cuevas' Glitchtale characters but due to the circumstances they aren't the same as they are in Glitchtale.)**

Chara smiled seeing this.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, things are going well wouldn't you say Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah it is.**

**Ulrich362: With a little more practice team SOUL will be a strong contender for winning the WRGP.**

**bopdog111: What is next up for our team?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Wait really? I'm sorry to hear that but at least things are improving. We'll do whatever we can to help you out.**


	44. Discovering Betty's Origins!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. We're back on this.**

**Ulrich362: Yup but before we start a bit of a note... Agate Lightvale, Copper Lightvale, Amber Lightvale, and Betty all belong to Camila Cuevas and the AU Glitchtale as we mentioned however... they are not the same characters in this as they are in that series.**

**bopdog111: Their history, and such are the same as canon but things are taking a different note.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, and one key event changed things for everyone. Though that will be explained here, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a few hours after Team SOUL had started their practice and Leo and Luna had invited Chara over to their penthouse. They all entered the penthouse.

"Do you two want some privacy?" Leo teased.

Chara blushed at that. Leo laughed before smiling. "No but in all honesty I'm glad everything ended up the way it did. You're one of my best friends Chara."

"And future brother-in-law." Chara chuckled.

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

"So... Luna what do you want to do?" Chara asked her.

Luna blushed slightly. "Can we... watch something and cuddle?"

"Sure." Chara smiled grabbing her hand.

Luna smiled at that. They walked to the living room, and Chara turned on the TV. After they picked a romantic comedy to watch they curled up together to watch the movie. Chara had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend.

"Chara... I love you." Luna whispered.

"I love you two." Chara smiled.

Luna gently rested her head on Chara and smiled. They watched on before Luna felt Chara's arm had his hand on her stomach. Luna smiled at that before closing her eyes. She heard gentle breathing from Chara before looking to see he dozed off. Luna smiled and closed her eyes too. Leo then checked to see how their doing. He noticed they were both sleeping and smiled before noticing a message on Chara's Duel Disk. Curious he checked.

_"Chara... its Asriel. I'm coming over with someone. We need to talk."_

Leo typed in.

_"Asriel it's Leo. Chara's in our penthouse right now."_

He immediately got a response.

_"We'll be there in five minutes."_

Leo at that smiled walking off. He came back a minute later and gently put a blanket over Luna and Chara. Chara soon held Luna close to him.

"... Chara." Luna whispered in her sleep before smiling.

She soon woke up to find she was laying on top of Chara. Luna blushed slightly just as the doorbell rang. On instinct Chara held her closer maybe a bit close for comfort, and she felt his arms under her shirt wrapping her tight. Luna blushed at that. "Chara... someone's at the door."

Chara was still asleep before slowly stirring opening his eyes.

"Leo? It's me open the door." Asriel's voice called.

Leo walked opening the door. Outside was a furious looking Asriel, and a scared Betty. Seeing that Leo gulped.

"Where are Luna and Chara?" Asriel asked.

"Over there." Leo said nervously.

Asriel noticed. "Chara, get up."

"H-Huh?" Chara asked looking over before yawning sitting up with Luna, "U-Uncle Azzy? What's going on?"

"Wake Luna up." Asriel told him. "Right now."

"I am awake." Luna told him yawning.

Asriel nodded before sighing and turning to Betty. "Ok... tell them what you told me."

Betty looked down fearfully before taking a nervous breath. "My mother... created the Anomaly."

Hearing that Chara paused before asking, "Wait... What?"

"It's true... my mother created the Anomaly that nearly killed everyone... and she created me too." Betty admitted hesitantly as though she expected something to happen. "I'm... not human."

"Not human...?" Luna asked surprised, "Then... What are you?"

Betty paused at that. "I'm... a being made of magic, the forbidden spell, Bete Noire. Under normal circumstances someone who died is merged with a magically altered SOUL to create an immortal being that only serves one purpose... two deaths to create one weapon... but something went wrong."

"Went wrong?" Chara asked.

"Someone saved my mother's life, so instead of this body merging with her SOUL to create me... I don't understand what happened. All I know is that I'm a mistake." Betty admitted sadly. "My only reason to exist is to destroy all of you... but I can't. The Monsters aren't evil, even when I tried to hate them... when we met your grandma... I couldn't hate someone like that."

"So... Who is your mom?" Chara asked her.

Betty looked scared. "She'll know... she already probably does know I'm here. She created me with magic and could destroy me just as easily... I can't say that."

"It's okay. As long as we're in her way we can prevent her from doing that." Chara said to her.

Betty looked at him before nodding slowly. "Ok... my mother is... Agate Lightvale."

Upon hearing that Chara froze.

"It's true... you probably want to kill me so everybody is safe don't you?" Betty asked noticing that.

Then to their shock Chara grabbed his head crying out.

"Chara!" Luna cried seeing that as Asriel grabbed him.

"Chara, what's wrong? Talk to us Chara." Asriel told him nervously.

In his head Chara was assaulted with images of the same orange haired woman from before, and sees her, and the blue haired girl in different times to where they watched her birth, having fun with her, he, and the woman started fighting with her spear pointing at him, them dueling each other, and to where she killed the girl as she screamed, "COPPER!"

When it was over Chara violently fell limp in Asriel's arms breathing. Asriel just held him but looked scared. "What's going on?"

"I... What just happened?" Chara grunted sitting up placing a hand on his head, "Why... Do I had those visions?"

"Visions, what kind of visions? Do you want to see everybody?" Leo asked. "Maybe someone knows what they mean?"

"It... It followed what happened before my dream... It was like I've been there before to where me, and her watched the girl being born, and having fun with years... But then we started fighting about something to the point she pointed her spear at me, and we dueled each other where I won, and she ran off... She later came back apologizing but soon attacked me, and... One thing lead to another she had killed her..." Chara grunted, "But... One thing is strange is that the girl called me... Copper."

"Copper... wait a second." Luna whispered before her eyes widened in shock before running to a phone and calling Asgore and Toriel.

Chara had rubbed his head before shaking it asking, "What's wrong with me...?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Chara." Leo told him gently. "I won't let my future brother-in-law be hurt."

Chara nodded hearing that before saying to Betty, "Betty... Sorry about that."

"No... I should be sorry. I didn't want to upset you." Betty frowned before looking to the side. "Though... I guess now you know why I couldn't help you. I'm supposed to kill the Monsters... and specifically I was born to kill Frisk."

"But you can..." Chara told her with a soft smile, "You have free will now so you can help us out."

"Only partially... whatever saved her life changed me... but I'm still connected to her." Betty told him. "It's... have you heard the story of Pinocchio?"

"Kelly does..." Chara admitted, "But he turned into a real boy in the end didn't he?"

"That isn't what I meant." Betty told him. "I was supposed to be a puppet, my mother would control my thoughts, my emotions... everything. That isn't what happened, but I'm not free either. I'm... still strung up for lack of a better term, I have my own thoughts and feelings, but she controls me... or at least she can if she decided to."

Chara hugged her. Betty froze at that before hesitantly hugging him back. "... Why?"

"Telling us this is going against her." Chara told her.

Betty froze at that before looking down and starting to tear up before a bright Pink SOUL appeared above her.

"What... Trait is that?" Leo asked seeing that.

"None." Betty answered. "But... I guess in our case, fear."

"Luna?" Asriel asked noticing her.

"I knew it... we've heard that name before Asriel." Luna told him. "I just wanted to double check... it was when we got Chara back... Sara mentioned him."

"Yeah... Come on we should head back." Chara told them.

Luna nodded in agreement. "Yeah... you're right."

With that they walked out back to the group.

"Chara, are you ok?" Toriel asked as they walked up.

"Yeah... But we have news." Chara answered.

"Luna told us but I have a feeling there's more." Asgore noted.

"We founded out who made the Anomaly." Chara told him.

Asgore frowned. "Luna told us, but it shouldn't be possible. No human can live that long, not even a wizard."

"Well Betty said that somebody saved her mother while she done a forbidden spell called Bete Norie." Chara explained.

"speaking of which, where is she?" Sans inquired.

"Betty's right..." Chara started turning to Betty.

She wasn't there.

"Betty?" Chara asked looking around.

"It was only the four of you when you got here." Toriel told him.

"She was walking with us." Leo said confused.

"Where do you think she went?" Luna asked before pausing. "You don't think her mom did something do you?"

"She might've..." Chara grunted, "But we founded out something else."

"What is it?" Toriel asked.

"I had more visions involving my dream." Chara answered before explaining what he saw.

"That... Agate killed a little girl and Copper?" Asgore asked in shock. "And if this is the same person... she wants to kill all of us."

"But... This girl called me Copper." Chara admitted.

"You're not Copper, you're Chara Nash Princeton and that's it." Chara Dreemurr told him.

"But... This can't be a coincidence when Betty told us her creator is Agate." Chara admitted.

Chara Dreemurr flinched at that. "It can't be possible, maybe it was someone with the same..."

Suddenly Luna's eyes widened in horror. "Chara!"

Hearing that Chara looked over.

"Do you remember our double date?" Luna asked him. "When we went to see the movie together?"

"Yeah." Chara nodded.

"When we were at Muffet's bakery... while we were waiting for her... remember?" Luna asked nervously.

"But... That Agate didn't had orange hair. She had pink hair." Chara told her.

"Chara... Betty's SOUL was pink." Luna pointed out.

That made Chara think not sure what to say. Luna started shaking before hugging him. Chara hugged her back, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Asriel said quietly.

* * *

**bopdog111: Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately... after the massive plot reveal/plot twist of Betty there's not much else to be included. In fact unless I'm wrong there isn't really much left other than the WRGP and what comes after that. Maybe three or four weddings and the start of some families if we go with our usual plan and also include a time skip.**

**bopdog111: We will figure something out.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	45. Meeting Amber Lightvale!

**bopdog111: We're here for more Chara action.**

**Ulrich362: True, and after the startling revelation from the last chapter... what could happen now?**

**bopdog111: We will see.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

Chara was looking into his Deck.

"Chara... are you busy?" Luna asked him quietly.

"Just preparing my Deck." Chara explained to her.

"I know but... what are we going to do about Agate?" Luna asked him. "If what Betty said is all true... I'm scared."

Chara hugged her at that. She hugged him back.

"It'll be okay Luna." Chara told her.

She nodded quietly.

"Chara, you have a call." Toriel called from downstairs.

Chara walked down. Toriel handed him the phone. Chara answered, "Hello?"

"Chara... it's Dexter. Are you near somewhere to look up the WRGP teams?" Dexter asked.

"Does that mean you found something?" Chara asked him.

"Yeah... something huge." Dexter told him. "Look up Team New World."

Hearing that Chara went to his computer, and checked. Team New World, Members: Lester, Primo, and Jakob.

Sector Security's Directors enter the competition.

"Why would the Directors of Security enter?" Chara asked himself.

"Chara, are you still there?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah just looked them up." Chara answered.

"We only have a few more days, will we be ready for the tournament?" Dexter asked.

"I know we will." Chara smiled to him.

"Yeah." Dexter agreed. "Well, let us know if you want to get some more practice in alright?"

"Gotcha Dex." Chara smiled.

Dexter nodded hanging up as someone walked up and embraced Chara. He looked over. Luna was hugging him. Chara hugged her back saying, "I'll be okay Luna."

"I know, but I'm worried." Luna admitted. "What if something happens?"

"I don't know, but we will take it down right?" Chara asked her.

Luna nodded. "I hope so."

Suddenly the front door opened and Asriel, Chara Dreemurr, and Aqua walked in. Seeing them Chara smiled, "Hi guys."

"Hi Chara Jr." Aqua smile seeing him. "How are you?"

"Doing good. Though it's just Chara." Chara told him.

"You are the younger Chara, mine is the older one." Aqua pointed out.

"Yeah that makes sense." Chara admitted.

Aqua smiled at that before pausing. "Luna, can I steal you for a bit?"

Luna blinked hearing that.

"I just spent a lot of time with my Chara and Asriel and thought it might be nice to spend a little with you... we may be sisters one day right?" Aqua smiled.

Hearing that Luna nodded. The two of them walked upstairs at that.

"How's Team SOUL doing?" Asriel inquired.

"Well we're going good, and Dexter founded out that Sector Security's Directors are joining the WRGP." Chara answered.

"Seriously?" Chara Dreemurr asked in surprise. "Is everyone joining?"

"I don't know why they are." Chara admitted.

Asriel just smiled. "It'll all work out, but the rest of us won't hold back against you guys."

Chara nodded with a smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Aqua, and Luna..._

"Luna... can you promise me something?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah?" Luna asked her.

"I can't shake the feeling something bad will happen in the WRGP, but I can't be there to keep Chara safe... can you be there for him?" Aqua requested.

Luna nodded to her.

"Thank you." Aqua smiled at that before her smile turned slightly mischievous. "So... how long have you and Chara Jr. been together by the way?"

Luna blushed, "Well... Before his match with Jack which was I think 3 months back."

Aqua nodded at that. "It seems like almost everyone in that family is really lucky."

"Yeah." Luna agreed nodding.

Suddenly they heard crying. They head over. Sora and Claire were sobbing but the door was locked from the inside.

"Ah crap." Luna said in shock trying to open.

"Luna?" Chara asked running up with Chara Dreemurr and Asriel. "What's going on, are Sora and Claire ok?"

"The door's locked!" Luna told him.

Asriel's eyes widened. "Move!"

Luna stepped away. Asriel formed a fireball and blasted the door open. They ran in to see what's going on. Betty was in the room holding the twins by their shirts only her expression looked blank except her eyes were glowing pink.

"Betty!" Chara cried running to her.

She looked distant, as though she wasn't mentally there. He took the twins from her. As he tried Betty formed a pink scythe and tried to attack him as he noticed her eyes looked empty. Someone was controlling her from a distance.

"Hey... Agate must be controlling her!" Chara realized.

"What do we do?" Luna asked fearfully.

"Uncle Asriel!" Chara said to him.

Asriel nodded while forming his swords. "I'll keep her busy, get your brother and sister to safety."

"No you should get through to her!" Chara told him.

Asriel blinked in shock. "How can I help her?"

"Tell her not to let Agate control her, and fight back!" Chara told him.

Asriel nodded at that before pausing. "You guys need to hold her still!"

"Got it!" Chara cried before handing the twins to Luna, and let out a cry running to Betty.

She blankly turned to him.

"Betty!" Chara cried before getting behind her, and wrapping his arms around her from behind to hold her.

The moment he did the world turned black and white as Betty's SOUL appeared only it looked like pink chains were covering it along with faint blue and green spots.

_'What the...?'_ Chara thought before pausing as a vision came.

* * *

_Vision..._

He is seeing through the eyes of someone as the blue haired girl ran to him.

"Big brother look." the girl smiled as her SOUL appeared.

He sees as one soul turned green only to turn blue seconds later.

"Amber you have two SOUL Traits?" Chara heard, and felt his mouth move on instinct not getting why he said that.

"Yeah, I showed big sis too and she super surprised." the girl, Amber, said happily.

"Your gonna be real special Amber if your able to have two SOUL Traits. That has never happened before." Chara thinks he said to her.

Amber giggled happily at that. "You really think so?"

"Yup." Chara thinks he chuckled.

_Vision End..._

* * *

_'What...'_ Chara thought getting back to the real world before seeing the SOUL, and asked, "A-Amber?"

Betty didn't answer but Asriel managed to blast her SOUL and shatter the chains causing her to scream in agony and collapse. At that Chara widen his eyes holding her in his arms. Betty wasn't moving.

"Hey come on!" Chara said shaking her, "Uncle Asriel can you heal her?"

"I... I don't know." Asriel admitted before Betty shuddered and weakly opened her eyes.

"Huh... what?" she asked weakly.

"You okay?" Chara asked her.

"I... I don't know." Betty answered. "Maybe?"

"Hey answer me this honestly." Chara told her.

"No... I'm not." Betty answered.

"But... Your SOUL under those chains, and your appearance..." Chara trailed off.

"It's Amber's appearance, but the SOUL is made of magic... the tiny parts of Amber's SOUL that are left wouldn't be enough for anyone to live." Betty answered before pausing. "Wait... what chains?"

"Pink Chains... They were binding your SOUL." Chara answered, "They might be what Agate's using to control you."

Betty's eyes widened before she made her SOUL appear. The chains were gone from it. Betty's eyes widened in shock. "I... I don't feel her..."

Chara smiled hearing that before offering her a hand, "Now your free to do what you please."

Betty looked at Chara's hand before smiling and taking it. "Maybe... I might get to do what I please."

"But there must something we should do first." Chara told her, "That is if you don't mind because it's gonna involve Amber, and making you someone special."

Betty blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Uncle Asriel can you get Goat Grandpa, and Goat Grandma here?" Chara asked him.

"I think so." Asriel nodded only for Betty to frown.

"Can... I go with you?"

"Of course." Chara smiled.

Betty smiled before walking off with Asriel. Chara soon turned to Luna, "Luna what I'm planning is gonna ensure that Amber, and Betty will both be happy."

"Is that even possible?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Who knows, we'll find out." Chara smiled taking her hands.

Luna blushed at that before smiling. "You're such a good person."

Chara smiled back kissing her.

* * *

_Later..._

Chara smiled walking down seeing Asgore, and Toriel, "Thanks for coming Goat Grandpa, Goat Grandma."

"You wanted to see us?" Toriel asked.

"Yes." Chara said for them to talk privately, "Have you two ever used a revival spell by using someone's SOUL?"

Asgore frowned. "Chara... what are you planning? A spell like that is forbidden."

"Betty has Amber's SOUL in her, and I want her to be her own self, and Amber to be back." Chara answered.

"That... I don't know if that's possible." Asgore told him. "It could kill them both, and I can't take that risk."

"I could ask Betty if she'll go through with it, or Asriel can give healing magic to prevent that." Chara offered.

Toriel frowned but nodded uncertainly. "The thing is, knowing how to use that kind of magic is one thing... but nobody could ever try it. You know what happens to a monster after death don't you?"

"Yes." Chara nodded, "Still it's a risk we gotta take, and no matter what I'll make sure nobody dies."

"Ok... they'll be here in two hours." Asgore mentioned.

Chara nodded with a smile as they walked back.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Asriel and Betty were smiling as they walked in.

"Okay." Chara smiled.

"Ok Chara, what did you want to try?" Asriel asked.

"Revival Spell for Amber." Chara answered.

Betty frowned. "Chara, she's gone."

"Not for long. And that's why your important for it." Chara told her with a smile.

Betty looked at him only to look down. "How is it even possible? She died."

"You have traces of Amber's SOUL in your's, and by thinking that we can use a Spell that can bring her back to life by using that, and that means you can become your own person." Chara said to her.

"And what if it kills them both? It isn't two SOULs in one body, it's a single SOUL." Asriel frowned.

"You can use your healing magic for them both. No matter what happens, I will make sure no one dies." Chara said to him determined, "If it comes to it, I can give both of them my SOUL each for them."

"No." Betty frowned. "Chara... you can't do that, you have people who love you."

"I know. And I'm confident that we can get Amber back, and make you someone who isn't somebody else here." Chara said with a smile, "You just have to trust me."

"If something starts to go wrong we're stopping." Asriel told him bluntly.

"Fair enough." Chara nodded agreeing, "Then that leaves just one question. You ready, Betty?"

Betty frowned. "... No."

Chara took her hand comfortably, "Trust me, Betty."

She looked away. "I don't want to go through with this Chara... I can't."

As she did he noticed Asriel looked unhappy himself.

"Trust me." Chara said to them both.

Betty looked down sadly before hesitantly nodding. With that Chara pulled her to a comforting hug as they walked where Asgore, and Toriel were waiting.

"Okay guys. Time to start." Chara said to them, "Hopefully this'll work."

"Yeah..." Asriel nodded quietly.

Chara had Betty sit on the floor for them to begin.

"Okay. Can you close your eyes?" Chara asked her, "And take a deep breath."

Betty nodded as she did what he told her. Soon Toriel, and Asgore got to work with Chara standing by. Betty started to glow as her SOUL appeared as they recited incantations. Soon her SOUL glowed as something started to happen.

"Uncle Azzy. Now's time to use your healing." Chara told him.

Asriel was already healing her. Soon her SOUL started to eject something before what was ejected was a formed SOUL with Betty's filling the gap with her own SOUL before the formed started to glow bright for them to cover their eyes. Suddenly Betty screamed in agony.

"Your going great Betty! Just a little longer!" Chara called while keeping his eyes covered.

After a few minutes Betty was lying on the floor having collapsed. Then they something was in the air.

"What is that?" Leo asked nervously.

"Amber." Chara said before walking as it was lowered, "I got ya."

He took a blue haired girl wearing a green dress in his arms bridal style holding her.

"Okay she's okay. What about Betty?" Chara asked turning to her being hold by Asriel.

Asriel was frowning. "Chara... something's wrong. Her SOUL is missing."

"SOUL missing? Weren't they split, and reform as separates?" Chara asked.

Amber weakly opened her eyes only to see Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore and shudder in fear before trying to hide behind Chara.

"Huh?" Chara asked seeing that, "Hey. Amber, can you hear me?"

She looked up and gasped. "Big brother?"

"It's alright their friends. Monsters, and Humanity made peace long ago. Monsters are now friends." Chara assured her with a smile.

Amber's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Chara smiled helping her stand, "Can you stand?"

She nodded standing up. "Where... where am I? The last thing I remember is..."

Amber suddenly froze and started shaking violently in fear.

"I know. You had encountered something really terrifying, and I'm sorry you had to go through that." Chara told her, "But don't worry, I promise you'll never go through it again."

Amber nodded but still looked scared.

"And my apologies it's time for introductions." Chara smiled warmly to her, "So what is your full name?"

"My... my name's Amber Lightvale." she answered.

"I'm Chara Nash Princeton. It's nice to meet you." Chara smiled to her.

Amber smiled before hugging him as the door closed. Chara hugged her back before thinking of Betty,_ 'Betty, I don't know what happened, but we will get your SOUL back.'_ "Hey, Amber?"

"Yes?" Amber asked.

"I was thinking you can tell me about your brother, Copper." Chara answered, "Things have been pretty weird with me lately, and I think you can at least know something."

"I can try." Amber answered. "What do you want to know?"

"I had been having visions about him." Chara answered, "Along with two people. You were one of them along with a wo-"

He soon sees Asriel was gone.

"Uncle Azzy." Chara grunted.

"He left after the spell finished Chara." Toriel told him.

"I... I got Betty in this, and I will find a way to get her back a SOUL." Chara said before saying to Amber, "Amber you wouldn't mind talking to my girlfriend, and my team upstairs? They should get to know you."

Amber looked confused but nodded. She walked upstairs entering seeing Team SOUL were in discussion only for them to notice her.

"Betty?" Bob asked blinking surprised.

"Oh... my names not Betty, it's Amber." Amber said politely.

"Whoa, I didn't know you would be so cute. Great to meet ya." Leo grinned to her, "I'm Leo, and this is my sister Luna."

"Hi." Luna smiled to her.

"I'm Dexter. Nice to meet you." Dexter said with a small blush.

"Sorry for thinking your somebody else, I'm Bob." Bob apologized to her.

"And I'm Patty, it's wonderful to meet ya. You need anything just let us know okay sweetie?" Patty smiled to her.

Amber nodded. "Ok, thanks."

Meanwhile Chara walked, and found Asriel, "Uncle Azzy..."

Asriel was by himself and looked to be upset. Chara walked before saying, "Uncle Azzy... I'm so sorry that had happened... I didn't know that would happen."

"How could you not Chara?" Asriel asked angrily. "She told you that she was just a spell! The only reason she wasn't Agate's puppet was because Amber's SOUL was part of her. Without that, or the magic she would obviously vanish forever."

"Hey... W-We can just get a SOUL to help." Chara said stepping back.

"U-Uncle Azzy..." Chara stepped back in shock.

"What's all the yelling about?" Frisk asked walking in with Chazz, "Did we miss something?"

"... Chara murdered Betty." Asriel stated coldly.

"I-It isn't like that!" Chara told them, "I tried to do something that can make everyone happy!"

"Well you failed, all you did was kill a scared young girl who had nobody Chara." Asriel told him before storming off.

Chara looked on before looking down, "Dad, Mom? ...Do you hate me?"

Frisk hugged him. "No, we'd never hate you."

"And your not saying that because your my mom?" Chara asked with tears.

"She isn't Chara... we love you and we always will." Chazz mentioned.

Chara started crying at that. Suddenly he felt someone hugging him. He looked to see. It was Luna. "It'll be ok somehow Chara... I promise."

His Team followed by Amber walked down with him.

"Oh hi there. Who are you?" Frisk asked Amber with a smile.

"Amber Lightvale Mrs. Princeton, it's nice to meet you." Amber smiled politely. "I hope your son and his friends win."

"Well aren't you a polite young girl?" Frisk smiled patting her head, "You can stay with us if you want."

Amber blushed. "It's ok really... I'll figure out something."

"I'm such an... idiot!" Chara yelled holding his head.

"Chara?" Chazz asked.

"Uncle Azzy, and Betty... I had ruined a romantic relationship!" Chara cried.

Luna blinked. "Huh?"

"Their both feeling like us, and I ruined that!" Chara said getting to his knees crying.

"Chara... what are you talking about? Asriel wasn't going to date anyone, remember Patty?" Luna asked while hugging him.

"Asriel was so against Betty, and Amber separating." Chara said sobbing.

Hearing that Amber frowned. "I hurt him... didn't I?"

"No it's not your fault." Frisk said hugging her, "Come on Amber."

Amber nodded sadly before they walked off.

"It's not much... But it's what I could provide." Frisk said opening the door to the twin's room where their asleep with a small couch.

"Thank you." Amber whispered.

Frisk smiled to her, "Be sure to tell me if you need anything."

Amber nodded only to frown. "Betty..."

The twins soon woke up, and started to babble. Hearing that Amber walked over and started to reach for one of them only to freeze when Sora started to cry seeing her. "They don't like me I guess."

"No. I think their worried about Chara." Frisk told her.

Amber frowned. "Maybe..."

Frisk took Sora in her arms, "How are you feeling Sora?"

He looked really scared and was clinging to her while crying. Frisk hugged him.

"Mrs. Princeton... what can I do?" Amber asked sadly.

"Come here." Frisk told her.

Amber walked over too Frisk. Frisk handed her a bottle. Amber took it and smiled before walking towards Claire only for her to start crying and trying to hide.

"It's okay Claire." Frisk told her, "She's a friend."

Amber frowned. "I should go."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): It's less than two hours since an Agate controlled Betty tried to kidnap them or worse... Amber looking exactly like Betty is really terrifying to them.)**

"It's not your fault." Frisk told her, "Sora, Claire she's a friend."

They still looked scared.

"Chara..." Claire said sadly.

"Amber is a good friend." Frisk smiled to her, "And she'll be a great person to be with."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Asriel was walking through New Domino City only to frown before pausing and knocking on the door to Alphys' lab. Alphys answered, "Oh Asriel, um, what's up?"

"Alphys... I want you to remove my SOUL." Asriel told her.

"Huh?" Alphys asked in shock.

"You can do that right?" Asriel asked her.

"No, I can't do that." Alphys told him.

"Let me rephrase that Alphys, if you are capable of removing my SOUL using any method I am ordering you as Prince of the Underground to do so." Asriel ordered.

"I-I can't. Asgore told me never to do something as that." Alphys told him, "Why would you even ask me to do something as horrible as that?"

Asriel looked down. "Because I want to be a flower again."

"I..."

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hang on." Alphys said answering, "Hello? Chara what-Huh? Yeah Asriel's here, and... Oh. Yeah here."

Alphys handed the phone to Asriel.

"What?" Asriel asked bluntly.

"...I'm so sorry... You weren't dating anyone, so I thought you wouldn't have those feelings." Chara said heart-broken, "But I'm fixing it."

"You hate me now..." Chara started before crying, and hanging up.

Asriel's eyes widened in horror. "Chara... he wouldn't but..."

With that he turned and ran back as fast as he could.

"Ugh h-hey wait up!" Alphys cried running after him.

**_"Oh dear."_** Mettaton who heard what's going on rolled with her.

_'Chara... don't be an idiot! I have to get there in time...'_ Asriel thought as he started running even faster.

He soon arrived at the house.

With Chara he knelled over Betty with tears before saying, "I'll make this right..."

He closed his eyes to focus. Asriel shoved him.

"Ah!" Chara cried landing on the floor looking up.

Asriel was staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"I... I was gonna fix this." Chara said looking down crying, "You hate me for doing this."

"How?" Asriel repeated. "What were you going to do?"

"Give... My SOUL to her." Chara said to him.

Asriel glared at him. "And hurt your parents, Sora, Claire, even Luna?"

Chara started crying, "How else can I fix this?"

"Can someone tell us what happened?" Alphys asked nervously.

Chara tearfully answered. Alphys looked shocked before pausing and frowning. "Maybe if we... but I don't know if..."

"Uncle Azzy now hates me." Chara cried.

"... There might be a solution, maybe..." Alphys whispered.

"Alphys?" Chara turned over.

"Betty's SOUL was Amber's... right?" Alphys asked.

"Traces with magic." Chara answered with tears.

"... Maybe we can bring her SOUL back." Alphys told him. "If... if Akiza and Frisk dueled... and the Determination could be focused into Amber's SOUL, provided it has memories of Betty's still in it... in theory that could bring her SOUL back."

She looked uncertain as she was saying that.

"But... it might not."

"Anything to fix this!" Chara cried running out, "Mom! Mom!"

Frisk was feeding Sora. "Yes Chara?"

"You need to duel Akiza now!" Chara cried before calling Akiza on his Duel Disk.

"Chara slow down, what's going on?" Frisk asked.

"Alphys came up with a way to get Betty back." Chara told her.

Frisk looked surprised hearing that.

"Chara?" Akiza asked. "What's going on?"

"Akiza you need to duel mom now!" Chara told her.

I... Chara what's going on?" Akiza asked him. "Is something wrong with her?"

"Please it's real important!" Chara told her, "It's how Betty will be back!"

"Ok... I don't get it but I'll be over in an hour?" Akiza asked.

"Hurry! See ya then!" Chara said before hanging up.

"Ok Chara... if we have an hour can you explain what's going on?" Frisk asked him.

Chara had tears but explained it to her. Frisk looked shocked before nodding. "I'll do whatever I can."

"And... Until then Uncle Azzy hates me." Chara sobbed.

"He doesn't hate you Chara." Frisk whispered hugging him.

Chara cried hugging her back. Frisk just held him gently.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Akiza along with Yusei arrived.

"Chara, what's going on?" Yusei asked.

Frisk explained it to them. Akiza and Yusei looked shocked before Akiza nodded.

"It's worth a try." she said. "Plus I have something new I've been meaning to try out."

Frisk got ready, "You ready?"

"Almost." Akiza nodded. "Where's Amber?"

"Right here."

Amber walked down holding Sora, and Claire who are no longer crying from her. Akiza nodded. "Ok... well, here goes nothing."

They both got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Hopes and Dreams)**

**Frisk: 4000**

**Akiza: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Who's first?" Frisk asked her.

Akiza 1st Turn:

"I'll start, and I'll set two cards facedown and summon Violet Witch in attack mode to end my turn." Akiza said.

* * *

_Violet Witch_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 Plant-Type monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

"I'm up." Frisk said drawing going over her hand, "And I start by placing a monster down, and then activating Book of Taiyou!"

* * *

_Book of Taiyou_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"This allows me to flip my face-down monster!" Frisk called as Papyrus appeared.

* * *

_Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Zombie/Flip_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_FLIP: Target one Attack Position monster your opponent controls change it's Battle Position, then add one Spell/Trap Card from your Deck, or GY to your Hand._

* * *

Violet Witch switched mode.

"Then I take a Spell or Trap Card, and add it to my hand." Frisk said taking a card, "And then I activate Royal Guard Frontline!"

* * *

_Royal Guard Frontline_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Royal Guard" monster you control: Return that target to your hand, also Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same level as that monster but with a different name. You can only activate 1 "Royal Guard Frontline" per turn._

* * *

"This gets Papyrus back to my hand, and then I can summon a new monster from my hand with the same level." Frisk said as Papyrus was added back, "That allows me to summon this gal. Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!"

Undyne appeared ready.

* * *

_Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. Once per turn: Discard 1 Spell Card from your hand, and if you do, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"That's a powerful combo." Yusei noted.

"Since Undyne was Special Summoned, I card on your field is destroyed. And I pick that face-down on your left!" Frisk called as Undyne shot her spear.

The card shattered as Akiza frowned.

"And now by discarding a spell from my hand Undyne is allowed to attack two times this turn." Frisk said discarding a card, "And then since Undeveloped Greed was sent to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards!"

She drew twice. Akiza frowned. "That's not good."

"Mom's as strong as always." Chara admitted.

"Next I'll set 2 cards." Frisk said placing two cards down, "And now Undyne attack Violet Witch!"

Undyne charged in. The witch shattered.

"When Violet Witch is destroyed I can add a plant monster with 1500 or less defense points to my hand so I'll add Lord Poison." Akiza stated.

"Well now Undyne can attack directly!" Frisk called as Undyne fired another spear at Akiza.

Akiza braced herself as the attack hit.

**(Akiza: 2100)**

"Your turn." Frisk ended.

"Hold that thought, I play the trap card Ivy Shackles!" Akiza called.

* * *

_Ivy Shackles_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_All face-up monsters your opponent controls become Plant-Type during your turns only. If this face-up card you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Draw 1 card._

* * *

Undyne was ensnared in vines.

"Huh?" Frisk asked.

* * *

**Frisk: 4000**

**Akiza: 2100**

* * *

Akiza 2nd Turn:

"Thanks to this trap all your monsters are Plant monsters during my turn, which means I can use Fragrance Storm to destroy Undyne and draw a new card!" Akiza revealed.

* * *

_Fragrance Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Plant-Type monster on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, draw 1 card, then if that card is a Plant-Type monster, you can reveal it and draw 1 more card._

* * *

The monster shattered as Frisk grunted.

Akiza drew before smiling. "Since I drew Dark Verger, a Plant monster I can draw another card."

She drew again.

"Alright Frisk, my turn. I summon Phoenixian Seed and then sacrifice it to summon my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode."

* * *

_Phoenixian Seed_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 0_

_You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand._

* * *

_Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Plant_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position._

* * *

"Now I attack!"

"I activate Call of the Haunted!" Frisk called.

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"With it, I summon a monster from the graveyard!" Frisk called as Undyne appeared, "And with her ability, I destroy Ivy Shackles!"

Undyne fired her spear at Akiza's trap.

"When Ivy Shackles is destroyed I can draw another card." Akiza mentioned. "Plus my Amaryllis can attack Undyne."

The monster destroyed Undyne.** (Frisk: 3700)**

"I activate Calling of the Undying!" Frisk called.

* * *

_Calling of the Undying_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When a "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne" is destroyed by battle: Banish that monster from your GY, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Undyne - The Undying" from your Hand, Deck, or GY._

* * *

"When Undyne is destroyed, I can summon Undyne - The Undying from my Deck!" Frisk said summoning Undyne's evolved form.

* * *

_Undyne - The Undying_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1900_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned expect by the effect of "Calling of the Undying", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. For every monster in your GY: This card gains 300 ATK. You can banish 1 monster from your GY: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls. You can only activate this effect once per turn._

* * *

"When Amaryllis attacks its destroyed and you lose 800 life points." Akiza mentioned.

Amaryllis shattered as flames hit Frisk causing her to grunt. **(Frisk: 2900)**

"Now I'll set one card and during the end phase I can banish Phoenixian Seed to revive Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in defense mode." Akiza mentioned.

The monster appeared again.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, "My move, and I'll activate Unstable Recovery!"

* * *

_Unstable Recovery_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 2 Spell Cards from your GY, and target 1 banished monster: Add that target to your hand, and if you do add 1 "Unstable Timeline Fusion" from your Deck to your Hand. You can banish this card from your GY: Target 1 "Unstable Timeline Fusion" in your GY, and if you do add that target to your hand. You must control no "Crossed" monsters to activate, and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"I banish Undeveloped Greed, and Royal Guard Frontline to add Undyne to my hand, and then add Unstable Timeline Fusion to my hand!" Frisk called adding the cards to her hand.

"That doesn't sound good." Akiza frowned.

"Well I'll activate Unstable Timeline Fusion!" Frisk called using the card.

Unstable Timeline Fusion

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon 1 Fairy Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. The Special Summoned monster cannot be destroyed the turn this card was used.

"With it I fuse Undyne from my hand, and Dr. Gaster also!" Frisk called as the two fused, "That way, I can summon Crossed Doctor Soldier Dynaster!"

At that Dyanster appeared readying his spear.

* * *

_Crossed Doctor Soldier Dynaster_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1500_

_"Dr. Gaster" + "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne"_  
_Must be Special Summoned with "Unstable Timeline Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. One per turn, banish one monster from your GY: Either banish, or Special Summon a monster from your opponent's GY. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

Akiza blinked. "What is that?"

"A Fusion Monster that I obtained through my years in Duel Academy." Frisk answered, "It was when I was possessed."

Akiza nodded. "Well, what does that monster do?"

"Like Undyne when summoned it destroys a monster!" Frisk called as Dynaster fired her spear.

"Maybe, but that triggers my Amaryllis' special ability and deals 800 points of damage." Akiza pointed out.

**(Frisk: 2100)**

"Maybe but it's worth it." Frisk told her, "Undyne gains 300 points for every monster in my graveyard!"

_Undyne:** (ATK: 2500 + (300 * 2) = 3100)**_

"Dynaster attacks directly!" Frisk called as the monster charged.

"I activate Ground Capture!" Akiza called quickly.

* * *

_Ground Capture_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Halve any Battle Damage you would take from that attack. If you take 1000 or more Battle Damage from this attack, draw 1 card._

* * *

"This cuts the damage in half and if I take over 1000 points of damage I can draw a card."

**(Akiza: 1050)**

Akiza drew before Frisk said, "Undyne can still wage her attack!"

Undyne charged. Akiza frowned and just closed her eyes as the attack hit.

* * *

**Frisk: 2100**

**Akiza: 0000**

**Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

Frisk walked, and offered her a hand. Akiza took it only to frown. "That wasn't enough."

"We'll continue as many times as it takes!" Chara decided.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Frisk had won most of their duels with Akiza only winning two of them but as they kept dueling a red glow began to envelop the area. They looked around at this. Amber looked nervous as her SOUL appeared, and it was changing between blue and green.

"Is Betty coming?" Chara asked hopefully.

"Only one way to find out." Akiza mentioned. "Frisk I finally drew it."

Frisk smiled hearing that.

"I activate Conviction Evolution!" Akiza called as her SOUL appeared glowing bright red. "I send Black Rose Dragon to the graveyard in order to summon something stronger."

* * *

_Conviction Evolution_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Effects to be revealed._

* * *

Black Rose glowed evolving.

"Pitch-dark flower that will never falter, bloom once more! SOUL Evolution! Take root, Resolved Rose Dragon!" Akiza called as a larger version of Black Rose Dragon with glowing red roses appeared above her.

* * *

_Resolved Rose Dragon_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2700_

_Effects to be revealed._

* * *

As it appeared Chara took Amber's hand. Amber suddenly gasped and cried out as her SOUL flashed pink.

"Amber!" Chara cried.

That's when Amber's SOUL appeared to shatter before the red glow enveloped it as it started rapidly flashing green, blue, and pink.

"What's... It doing?" Leo asked seeing that.

Amber hesitantly touched it only for it to split in half, one half green and blue and the other Pink only for the Determination to start fading as the two SOULs seemed to heal themselves but Amber looked to be in pain. The pink SOUL flew in Betty's body as she groaned starting to wake up. Chara took Amber's hand rubbing her back. Betty winced before slowly opening her eyes. "Where... am I?"

"Hey you alright Betty?" Leo asked offering her a hand for her to stand.

"I... I think so." she answered weakly before her eyes widened and she walked to Amber. "Are... are you?"

Amber looked over surprised.

"I-I fixed it! Yeah!" Chara cheered.

"Azzy?" Chara Dreemurr asked him.

"Yeah Chara?" Asriel asked turning to him.

"Aren't you gonna do something with your crush? She's back." Chara Dreemurr asked him.

Asriel's eyes widened and he turned red. "That's... I mean Betty isn't..."

Hearing that Betty smiled before pausing and walking over to Toriel. "Mrs. Dreemurr?"

"Yes?" Toriel asked her.

Betty looked uncertain. "Even knowing... what I am. Can I please have your permission to date your son?"

Toriel blinked before saying, "Of course."

Betty looked shocked hearing that before tearing up. "Thank you... thank you."

Toriel hugged her.

Chara hugged Amber, "Alright both you, and Betty are here, and alright."

Amber nodded only to frown and start tearing up. Chara rubbed her back comforting.

"I'm... alone." Amber choked out before starting to cry.

"No your not." Chara told her.

Amber shuddered. "The only person left is... big sis."

"She's long gone." Chara told her, "And speaking of which, I should ask my questions on my visions to you."

Amber blinked before nodding. "Ok."

"As I said before, I had visions of you, your brother Copper, and some woman." Chara told her, "I don't know why though, and then it was like I had been there before even though I haven't gotten through any of them, and during my first time a sword made of red, and blue appeared in my hand."

Amber frowned. "The woman was my big sister Agate... she..."

Amber shuddered in fear.

"She fought big brother and then I remember her threatening me with a spear and... Wait, can I see the sword?"

Chara stared at his hand before closing his eyes trying to call it back. A few seconds later it appeared in his hand with it's red blade, and blue hilt for all of them to see. Amber's eyes widened. "That's his sword!"

Chara stared at it in awe from seeing it again, "Whoa... Like before at the first vision... It's like me, and Copper are really connected somehow."

Betty suddenly grabbed her head.

"Betty what is it?" Leo asked seeing that.

"I... I remember, now." Betty whispered. "Mom wanted me to kill you... because you are Copper."

"Huh?" Chara asked looking over.

"If it's in the same family... SOULs can reincarnate." Betty explained. "It's rare, and even more rare for the trait to change but... its true. Agate... mom is your ancestor and so is Copper."

"What?" Frisk asked in shock turning to Chara.

Chara blinked looking at his hands, "I... have Amber, and Agate's blood in my veins, and... I'm also the current Copper incarnated."

"Yeah, but you're not Copper. You're Chara, and that's then important thing." Luna told him before embracing him.

Chara turned to Amber. Amber looked stunned before hugging him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... quite an interesting chapter wouldn't you agree?**

**bopdog111: Amber Lightvale was revived, they figured out Chara is Copper Lightvale reborn, Betty's free from Agate, what else?**

**Ulrich362: Betty and Asriel are apparently going to start dating, and before anyone asks. Asriel rejected Patty before because as a Boss Monster like his parents he wasn't comfortable having a relationship with a human girl who he would outlive by several hundred if not thousands of years. Betty on the other hand as a being of magic doesn't have that problem. Muffet isn't a Boss Monster so her relationship with Leo wouldn't cause the same problems.**

**bopdog111: So what's next?**

**Ulrich362: Betty and Amber getting decks and then... the start of the WRGP.**

**bopdog111: What do you think Amber will use?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see for both of them. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	46. Match against Team Catastrophe!

**bopdog111: Time for the WRGP is it?**

**Ulrich362: Almost, just one last thing to do before hand... actually maybe two depending on how you look at it.**

**bopdog111: What are they you ask?**

**Ulrich362: Two people have a new start, so why not start with some new cards?**

**bopdog111: Let's see what they obtain shall we?**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

It had been a half hour since Amber's revival and Betty's return and after briefly explaining Duel Monsters to Amber she had requested if they could look into getting some cards. They are now currently in the card shop to look.

"As long as we're here should we look for some Speed Spells?" Leo suggested.

"Might be a good idea." Chara agreed.

Luna smiled at that. "And maybe if we're lucky we can find two or three copies of Ride the Vanguard for us to have just in case."

Chara chuckled hearing that.

"She has a point." Leo mentioned with a smile.

"Um... big bro... no, Chara?" Amber asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Chara asked turning, "Also it's okay to call me Big Bro. In a way, I am."

Amber paused before nodding only to frown. "I... found one of the Rituals but I can't find the spell to go with it."

"Let me see." Chara told her.

Amber nodded handing Chara the card.

* * *

_Megalith Bethor_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Rock/Ritual_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2600_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with a "Megalith" card. You can discard this card; Ritual Summon 1 "Megalith" Ritual Monster from your hand, by Tributing monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed its Level. If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of Ritual Monsters with different names in your GY; destroy them. You can only use each effect of "Megalith Bethor" once per turn._

* * *

Chara widen his eyes, "A Ritual monster that doesn't need a Spell?"

"Huh, but you said Ritual Monsters always need spells." Amber said in confusion.

"I thought so too... But it said it can be Ritual Summoned with any card of it's archetype." Chara answered, "And this card has an ability that allows Ritual Summons."

"That sounds kind of complicated for a beginner." Amber frowned.

"Either way you did picked a strong Deck." Chara smiled, "I'm gonna help you understand it."

Amber smiled. "Really? Thanks."

"I hope mine is ok, Asriel thinks it is." Betty mentioned walking over with a deck box.

"What Deck is it?" Chara asked.

"Maybe you'll find out one day, why spoil the surprise?" Betty asked with a smile.

Chara chuckled at that before saying to Amber, "Okay little sis let's see what we can do with your Deck, and Speed Spells okay?"

"Ok." Amber smiled.

* * *

_Later..._

They managed to get a lot of cards, and constructed a Deck for Amber involving Megalith.

"I wish you could help me more big bro, but you have the big tournament right?" Amber asked.

"Ah don't worry we have plenty of times when I'm not dueling." Chara smiled.

Amber smiled hugging him. "I'll be rooting for you, good luck."

"Thanks Amber." Chara smiled hugging her back kissing her forehead before walking to where Team SOUL is stationed for the preliminaries, "Alright, Team SOUL gather around!"

"What's the plan captain?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Remember everyone it doesn't matter who wins, or lose here, just let lose try to have some fun, and their's always next time." Chara said to the team, "It's a big tournament so it's a new experience for all of us but we will go with it together, and stick to the bitter end."

"Well actually Chara there are two teams we should at least try and reach." Leo mentioned. "Team Dreemurr, and Team 5ds. We might not win but we should at least try to duel them."

"Agreed." Chara nodded with a smile, "Remember what each of our jobs are, and put all our effort in this, and we can all reach forward. That's what Team SOUL is about. Understand?"

"Understood." the rest of the team nodded except for Dexter.

Noticing that Chara asked, "Dex? Something you want to share?"

"Well it's... I looked into this team we're up against, Team Catastrophe and apparently anyone who duels them ends up crashing and getting badly hurt. Plus they're all former criminals." Dexter explained. "I'm... kind of worried about you guys."

"Don't worry we all battled worse then them. A lot worse." Chara assured.

"He's right, so what's our game plan?" Bob asked. "Leo, then Luna, then you?"

"Yeah." Chara nodded, "Hands in."

He sticks his hand for them to place their's on. They all did.

"One, two, three..." Chara counted down.

"SOUL!" they all declared.

"Team SOUL? Time for you to go in." the guard told them as they nodded walking to the arena.

"And here is the Team from Duel Academy, the kid team, and that has Chara Nash Princeton as it's captain, Team SOUL!" the MC declared as the huge crowd cheered for them.

"That must be Team Catastrophe." Muffet mentioned as they noticed three people with criminal markers.

"Let's show them that Crime doesn't pay okay?" Chara said to his team.

"Right." Leo smiled. "I'll be sure to show everyone what Team SOUL can do."

"Go get them Leo." Chara smiled patting his back.

With that Leo put on his helmet, and rode in as Chara sat with his team at the monitor.

"Chara... I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Muffet frowned.

"Don't worry. Me, and Alphys added something to each Duel Runner to make sure nothing can happen." Chara smiled.

Leo rode beside his opponent. Muffet just frowned uncertainly.

"A brat, this won't take any time at all."

"I am quite strong." Leo told him.

"Sure you are pipsqueak." the Team Catastrophe duelist smirked.

"Do you think they'll go over the rules?" Patty asked.

"Dexter anything about them we should know?" Chara asked him.

Dexter shook his head. "Nothing we haven't already gone over."

The countdown started as Speed World 2 activated.

* * *

_Speed World 2_

_Field Spell Card_

_If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
_● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
_● 7: Draw 1 card._  
_● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

"DUEL!" Leo and his opponent called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Tears Don't Fall by Hell or High Water)**

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Team Catastrophe: 3**

**Hermann: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

The two raced off. Hermann smirked before bumping into Leo in order to pass him.

"Ah! Hey!" Leo cried as Hermann got ahead.

Hermann 1st Turn:

"Brats like you should stay out of the big leagues, I set two cards and summon Hook the Hidden Knight in attack mode to end my turn." Hermann told him.

* * *

_Hook the Hidden Knight_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATTK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

_When this Attack Position card is selected as an attack target, change this card and the attacking monster to Defense Position. When this card is changed from Attack Position to Defense Position, inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Chara tensed seeing it.

"It's your move brat, try to make this a little interesting alright?" Hermann taunted.

Leo 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 1)**

**(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 1)**

Leo grunted drawing, "Alright! I'll summon Morphtronic Celfon!"

Celfon appeared morphing.

* * *

_Morphtronic Celfon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck._  
_● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

"That weakling?" Hermann questioned.

"When Celfon's in attack mode I can roll a die and draw that many cards. Then if I get a Morphtronic I can summon it." Leo grinned, "Okay dialing now!"

The numbers on Celfon glowed, and started beeping on random before landing on 5, "5 alright!"

He looked at the top five, and grinned, "That's what I'm talking about! Morphtronic Radion is on the rail!"

A Radio appeared before morphing into the robot.

* * *

_Morphtronic Radion_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 900_

_● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK._  
_● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

"Another monster?" Hermann asked. "Alright, not bad I guess."

"As long as it's in attack mode all Morphtronics on my field gain 800 attack points!" Leo grinned.

_Radion:** (ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800)**_

_Celfon: **(ATK: 100 + 800 = 900)**_

"Nice, it's stronger than Hook now." Bob smiled.

"Go Radion!" Leo called as Radion charged at Hook.

"Big mistake. I play Hook the Hidden Knight's special ability, Shadow Hook!" Hermann called. "This switches both our monsters into defense mode."_ 'And takes you out of this duel.'_

Hook glowed as their both blue now.

"Defense Mode!?" Leo asked in shock.

"With them both in defense mode the battle is invalid!" the MC called.

Leo grunted, "While in defense Radion gives all Morphtronics on my field 1000 Defense Points!"

_Radion: **(ATK: 1800 - 800 = 1000/DEF: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**_

_Celfon: **(ATK: 900 - 800 = 100/DEF: 100 + 1000 = 1100)**_

"More defense points won't help you when this effect deals 800 points of damage right away." Hermann mentioned.

Hook blasted Leo as he grunted. **(Leo: 3200)**

Unaware to them a shadow hook emerged near Leo's wheel as it reached to lock only for a light blue barrier to block it from doing so.

"Huh?" Luna asked before blinking. "Did you guys see something?"

"See what?" Dexter asked only for Chara to wince holding his head.

"Chara?" Luna asked nervously.

"Ah... Something triggered the barrier I placed on the Runners." Chara grunted.

"What the hell?" one of their other members of Team Catastrophe asked in shock.

"A barrier?" Dexter asked. "What kind of barrier?"

"In case something tries to harm the Runners, I had a spell placed to protect them from harm." Chara answered.

Hermann meanwhile looked nervous. _'What happened? Why didn't Hook the Hidden Knight work?'_

"I place 1 card down. Your turn." Leo ended his turn.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 3200**

**Speed Counters: 1**

**Team Catastrophe: 3**

**Hermann: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Hermann 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 2)**

_'It was a fluke, I'll get him next time.'_ Hermann thought. "I summon Dark the Hidden Knight, switch Hook to attack mode, and now Dark the Hidden Knight can attack you directly!"

* * *

_Dark the Hidden Knight_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can attack your opponent directly. When a Defense Position monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can Tribute this card to change that monster's battle position._

* * *

Dark charged a blast striking Leo. **(Leo: 2400)**

"Now Hook the Hidden Knight attacks that weak monster of yours." Hermann continued.

Hook attacked Celfon as Leo grunted.

**(Leo: 0900)**

The hook emerged again trying to lock the wheel but like before the light blue barrier blocked it. Chara grunted grabbing his head. Luna's eyes widened at that before she ran off.

"Luna?" Patty asked seeing that.

"I need to talk to the MC, I saw something weird." Luna told her.

"I'll do that. You should talk to Chara." Bob said running off.

Luna looked worried but nodded.

"Just... What's hitting the barrier?" Chara grunted taking breaths.

"I... I think I saw something." Luna admitted. "I couldn't tell what it was though but I definitely saw it before. Hopefully Bob can ask the MC if there's a replay of the attack."

"Again!?" the same member of Team Catastrophe asked in shock, "What's going on!?"

"Well it doesn't matter, he's as good as finished already." the other member pointed out.

Leo shook his head before calling, "What's next!?"

"I think that's enough for now." Hermann told him. "I end my turn."

Leo 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 3)**

"My turn!" Leo called drawing, "I switch Radion back to attack mode!"

Radion switched.

_Radion:** (ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800/DEF: 1900 - 1000 = 900)**_

_'Go ahead, Hook the Hidden Knight will definitely get you this time.'_ Hermann thought with a smirk.

"And now I summon Morphtronic Scopen!" Leo called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Scopen_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1400_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
_● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

_Scopen:** (ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)**_

"Battle! Radion attacks Hook!" Leo called as Radion charged.

"I activate Hook the Hidden Knight's ability. Shadow Hook!" Hermann called.

Hook glowed as Leo grunted.** (Leo: 0100)**

The hook emerged trying to lock only for the barrier to block again as Chara screamed this time.

"Chara!" Luna cried in horror seeing that.

"Ah... Something's wrong!" Chara grunted holding his head.

Dexter soon noticed something as the duelists passed by, "Hey... Something's on Leo's Wheel!"

"What?" Muffet questioned as they all looked.

It was the shadow hook trying to lock Leo's wheel being blocked before retreating back to the shadows.

"That's it, that's what I've been seeing!" Luna cried.

"Grr... Cheaters!" Chara grunted looking unhappy.

"But now Hook is defenseless! Scopen your turn!" Leo called as Scopen charged to finish Hook off.

"Not quite, I can tribute Dark the Hidden Knight to return Hook the Hidden Knight to attack mode." Hermann countered.

Dark vanished as Hook rose back letting out a battle cry.

"Leo!" Team SOUL cried seeing that.

"This kid is finished." one of the members of Team Catastrophe smirked.

Hook's ability activates. But this time Leo countered it, "I activate Damage Eraser!"

* * *

_Damage Eraser_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if you would take damage from an opponent's card effect. Gain an equal amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

"This negates the damage, and converts to Life Points instead!" Leo called as a fan shined on him as he sighed in relief. **(Leo: 0900)**

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Hermann asked angrily.

"We always push on, and put every ounce of our efforts to the bitter end! No matter what happens we will continue together!" Leo called, "That's what Team SOUL stands for!"

**"Hold on Duel Fans, we may have a problem."** the MC said suddenly.

Hearing that everyone looked over. An orb depicting the events of the duel appeared showing the events of the duel as everyone present saw the hook try to grab Leo's wheel. Everyone in the audience started to question what it was or where that hook came from.

**"This blatant cheating clearly violates the rules of the WRGP, so by default Team SOUL is the winner."** the MC declared.

"Hold on a second!" Chara called from his spot, "I like to speak something out! Team SOUL can't accept a victory by this, we're duelists, and we take our battles to the very end so let us battle Team Catastrophe to the very end!"

The MC's eyes widened slightly. **"Are you all sure?"**

"Yes! If we accept a victory by this then it wouldn't help us grow in strength which means we wouldn't be fully prepared for what lies ahead." Chara answered as Team SOUL nodded in agreement.

**"Well you heard it folks, the match continues."** the MC stated.

**(New Dueling Theme: White Fangs by As Lions)**

With that Chara turned to Leo, "Leo finish this."

"Understood." Leo nodded before calling, "I overlay Scopen, and Radion!"

The two flew up.

"You what?" Hermann questioned.

"I Xyz Summon, Wind-Up Zenmaister!" Leo called as a big machine appeared.

* * *

_Wind-Up Zenmaister_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_This card gains 300 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to this card. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up monster you control; change that face-up monster to face-down Defense Position, and if you do, during the End Phase of this turn, change it to face-up Attack Position._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"That should help." Muffet chuckled.

"I place 1 card down. Turn over." Leo finished.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 0900**

**Speed Counters: 3**

**Team Catastrophe: 3**

**Hermann: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Hermann 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 4)**

"It's my turn, so I... I pass." Hermann frowned.

"Now that their cheating is exposed they lost the will to fight?" Dexter asked.

Leo 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 5)**

"My turn draw!" Leo called drawing, "And I activate Zenmaister's ability! For each Overlay Unit, it gains 300 points!"

_Zenmaister: **(ATK: 1900 + (300 * 2) = 2500)**_

"Big deal, it doesn't matter how many attack points it has." Hermann smirked.

"Actually it does. You left Hook in defense mode." Leo grinned.

Hermann's eyes widened in shock.

"I activate the Action Spell, Speed Energy!" Leo called.

* * *

_Speed Energy_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. It gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you have until the End Phase._

* * *

"Zenmaister gains 200 attack points for each Speed Counter!" Leo called.

_Zenmaister: **(ATK: 2500 + (200 * 5) = 3500)**_

"And now I activate Meteorain!" Leo added.

* * *

_Meteorain_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During this turn, when your monsters attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"This grants my monsters the ability to inflict damage even if your monsters in defense!" Leo called.

Herman's eyes widened in horror.

"Battle! Zenmaister finish off Hook!" Leo called as his Xyz Charged.

Hook shattered as Hermann cried out. **(Hermann: 0500)**

"During main phase two, I set a card, and activate Speed World 2's effect! I remove four Speed Counters to deal you 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand!" Leo called showing Angel Baton.

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 5 - 4 = 1)**

Hermann braved himself as the attack hit.

**(Hermann: 0000)**

Leo winced holding his shoulder, "Might be best to get out now..."

With that he rode back to the pit.

"Leo, are you ok?" Luna asked nervously.

"Yeah. I took many hits." Leo admitted.

"Get some rest. I'll handle the rest." Chara said to him.

"Chara... let me duel." Luna requested.

"Luna?" Chara turned to her.

"I have a bad feeling... I should duel next." Luna mentioned.

"Luna I got to continue on." Chara said to her, "I don't want hurt."

"I'll be ok, I promise." Luna smiled gently.

Chara hugged her. She hugged him back. Meanwhile Hermann rode back saying meekly to the other rider, "Sorry Nicolas."

"Idiot." Nicolas snapped.

Soon they see Luna rode out.

"Give me that!" Nicolas yelled swiping the baton before riding out.

"Luna please, PLEASE be alright." Chara said nervously.

"Don't worry, the spirits will protect her." Leo mentioned.

**"And now round 2 will begin!"** the MC declared.

"DUEL!" the two new opponents called.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 0900**

**Luna: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 2**

**Team Catastrophe: 2**

**Hermann: 0000**

**Nicolas: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 6**

* * *

Nicolas 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 6)**

Nicolas drew his card. "I set this and that's it."

"Huh?" Dexter asked in confusion as they rode pass, "That's it, just a face-down?"

Chara looked troubled.

Luna 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 7)**

Luna grunted before drawing, "I draw! And I summon Sunlight Unicorn!"

Unicorn appeared neighing.

* * *

_Sunlight Unicorn_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn, you can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Spell Card, add it to your hand. If it is not, place it on the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

"Battle Zenmaister attacks directly!" Luna called as Leo's Xyz charged at Nicolas.

"I activate the trap card Doom Ray, we both take 800 points of damage for every card in my hand!" Nicolas called.

* * *

_Doom Ray_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Inflict 800 damage to both players for each card in your hand._

* * *

"I don't know what saved your teammate but this time you won't escape the card of Darkness."

"Huh?" Luna asked as a bomb appeared.

"Card of Darkness...?" Chara asked before gasping, "Oh no Luna-!"

The bomb detonated as both Luna, and Nicolas cried out but he smirked as ghost skulls flew passed Luna as she screamed in horror from this frightening display.

"Scream all you want little girl, this trap will make sure you never duel again." Nicolas smirked only to pause when ghost skulls started flying past him. "Huh, wait not me. Why is it happening to me too?"

At the same time a crimson and green sphere enveloped Luna and her monsters shielding them from the blast.

Luna seeing something screamed, "I activate Rainbow Life!"

* * *

_Rainbow Life_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

"I discard a card to gain life points instead of taking damage this turn!" Luna called discarding a card as a shield glowed on her. **(Luna: 8000)**

Nicolas wasn't so lucky to be protected from the damage screaming. **(Nicolas: 0000) (Team Catastrophe: 1)**

That's when Luna noticed Nicolas had been thrown from his Duel Runner as it was completely destroyed.

"Chara!" Luna cried.

Getting the message Chara called, "I summon Blaster Blade!"

At that his Ritual Ace appeared flying, and managing to catch Nicolas from landing to the ground.

"You saved me... why?" Nicolas asked.

"Everyone deserves another chance." Chara said as Blaster Blade set Nicolas down before vanishing, "And from this I hope you, and your team learned a lesson about cheating, or using cards like those."

Nicolas frowned looking down at that.

**"Well... Nicolas is unable to pass the baton to Team Catastrophe's third wheeler which means Team SOUL is the winner."** the MC announced.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 0900**

**Luna: 8000**

**Speed Counters: 3**

**Team Catastrophe: 1**

**Hermann: 0000**

**Nicolas: 0000**

**Speed Counters: 7**

**Team SOUL wins the duel!**

* * *

Chara sighed as the crowd cheered, "This was not how we expected our first match would go."

"Yeah, but we managed to win somehow." Dexter pointed out.

"Leo... are you alright?" Muffet asked him.

"Yeah. But what bout Luna?" Leo asked as his sister rode in the pit.

Chara ran to her, "Luna! Are you okay, are you hurt, how frightened are you, do you-"

Luna just hugged him and was shaking slightly in fear. Chara hugged her back as the group ran to them.

"It's ok, you're safe now Luna." Leo whispered before frowning. "I should have kept dueling."

"It's not your fault Leo." Chara told him, "If you want to blame someone... Blame me."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Luna whispered fearfully before shaking. "Just... stay with me, please?"

"Big time." Chara said before his parents along with Chara D., Aqua, Amber, and holding the twins got over.

"That was too close, are you guys alright?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah we're alright." Leo answered, "Though that trap got Luna real shaken."

Frisk nodded in understanding. "I can understand that."

"Is there anything we can do?" Amber asked.

"Help me get Luna better." Chara requested.

"I think the best way to do that is to let her stay with you. That had to be a pretty frightening experience so staying with a loved one is the best way to help her recover." Chazz mentioned. "Oh yeah, there's some good news too."

Team SOUL listened.

"Team 5ds, Team Dreemurr, Team Ranger, and you guys all won your first matches." Chazz explained. "So far, everyone's still in the tournament."

"Okay." they nodded at this.

"Alright. To celebrate being in let's all chow on grub with the place Bob found." Chara suggested.

"Hold on a second, Leo how's your shoulder?" Muffet asked.

"It's just a scratch." Leo assured.

"Let me see." she told him.

At that Leo uncovered it. They saw he had a small scratch but when Leo exposed it to the air it started stinging causing him to wince slightly. He covered it again at that.

"After the celebration you're coming with me." she told him.

"Come on guys." Chara said as they walked off, "Amber we'll start training after the celebration, and some time with Luna alright?"

"Ok." Amber smiled at that.

They walked in the restaurant as Chara smiled, "You picked a good spot Bob."

"Thanks." he smiled.

"Okay find a place to sit everyone." Chazz told them as they walked.

"Mind if the four of us take a table?" Chara Dreemurr asked Chara and Luna.

"Sure." Chara smiled.

"Thank you." Aqua smiled back. "You all really get along well, no wonder you're such a great team."

They all sat down at the tables.

"Chara... Chara..."

Chara looked over with a smile. Claire and Sora were reaching for him and calling for him. Chara kissed both their foreheads. They reached up towards him.

"Chara." Sora insisted.

Chara chuckled taking them in his arms, "Oh boy, you two are getting bigger."

They giggled happily at that.

"Mom? When was it, I was able to start walking?" Chara asked her.

Frisk paused and looked down in thought. "I think... just after your first birthday."

"And I think that is soon which means you two will start walking around." Chara smiled.

"They're certainly eager to crawl around whenever they can." Chazz chuckled.

With that they sat down ordering their food.

* * *

_Later..._

"Does anyone want dessert?" Frisk asked.

"What is that?" Dexter asked.

"You don't know what dessert is? Seriously Dexter?" Leo questioned.

"I meant 'what dessert is that'." Dexter clarified.

"You could look at the menu and pick something." Patty pointed out.

Chara asked Luna, "You feeling better now?"

A little... but I'd like it if I could stay with you instead of being alone after that." Luna admitted.

Chara hugged her. Luna hugged him back.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well that match didn't go as they thought.**

**Ulrich362: No it didn't, but they managed to pull through and come out on top. Hopefully no other team tries to use Cards of Darkness though.**

**bopdog111: What's up next?**

**Ulrich362: A bit more fluff for our two... maybe even all three couples?**

**bopdog111: Yeah sounds good.**

**Ulrich362: Cool, see you in the next chapter for that.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	47. Fluff from three Couples!

**bopdog111: What's gonna happen here?**

**Ulrich362: Fluff if memory serves.**

**bopdog111: Chara, Luna, Leo, Muffet, and who are the two others?**

**Ulrich362: I think they know Bopdog.**

**bopdog111: Well no point just talking about it right?**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, let's let the three couples some time together. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

Everyone had left after Team SOUL's celebration and after talking with his parents about it Chara had decided to stay with Luna after her frightening experience with the Card of Darkness. Their both now together at Luna's choice to hang out. Chara gently wrapped an arm around her before kissing her cheek. "I won't let anything like that happen to you again, I promise."

Luna leaned close to him, "Thank you."

Chara smiled at that. "You're welcome... is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

"Can you... Keep me close to you?" Luna asked.

Chara wrapped his other arm around her. "Of course I can."

Luna smiled placing her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. Chara watched before kissing Luna's head. Chara slowly rubbed Luna's back before pausing. "Do you want to sit down on a couch?"

Luna smiled softly, "Okay."

Chara walked over to the couch before sitting and pulling a blanket over himself and Luna. "Comfy?"

"Yeah." Luna said before kissing him.

Chara smiled at that before kissing her back. "I'm really lucky."

"I think I'm luckier." Luna admitted.

"You didn't find an amazingly kind, beautiful, perfect girlfriend did you?" Chara asked with a smile. "I could sit with you forever."

Luna blushed at that. Chara smiled before suddenly smirking and tickling her under the blanket.

"Ah!" Luna gasped before laughing.

Chara smiled. "Even your laugh is cute."

Luna pouted to him. Chara smiled. "Sorry, but it's true."

"Okay." Luna sighed before smiling, "Your handsome yourself."

Chara blushed slightly. "Oh... I'm nothing special, not like you."

Luna smiled before kissing him. Chara smiled and kissed her back before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked.

"I'm just thinking... all of this started because I dreamed of you." Chara explained. "You really were the girl of my dreams and meeting you changed my life for the best... I don't know if I've said it but, I love you Luna."

Luna blushed but smiled, "I love you too."

Chara smiled gently at that before shifting slightly and hugging her. Luna hugged him back before blushing, "Chara?"

"Are you... Feeling a little hot?" Luna asked with a blush.

Chara blinked. "Now that you mention it... yeah a little bit and..."

His eyes suddenly widened and he blushed too. Luna blushed a little more.

"Um... do you want... I mean..." Chara started uncertainly. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable so..."

Hearing that Luna look up at him before closing her eyes taking her shirt off.

"Luna?" Chara asked in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Luna nodded with a blush, "I don't you to get too hot, and for us to cool as we cuddle together."

Chara nodded before taking his own shirt off before gently hugging her. "If you feel nervous just tell me ok?"

Luna hugged him back, "Okay."

Chara smiled and gently kissed her again.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Leo, and Muffet are back at the Bakery, and it's now closing time. Leo was giving the last customer their food while Muffet was closing up only to frown suddenly when they left.

"Muffet... do you have any of that cream?"

Muffet turned to him.

"For my shoulder." Leo explained before suddenly blushing. "Oh... and, never mind."

"What?" Muffet asked him as they head upstairs.

Leo was blushing. "Um... well, do you remember what you said when you made the web clothes?"

Muffet admitted, "Well... With what happened from Betty, Agate, Amber coming back, and then the Card of Darkness thing, I can barely remember."

Leo blushed. "You said I had cute buns... um do you think I... never mind."

Muffet blinked before picking him up placing him on the bed as he took his shirt off while she prepared the cream, "Do I think... what?"

Leo looked really embarrassed. "You really won't get upset?"

"Nope." Muffet smiled rubbing the cream on his shoulder.

Leo looked nervous before swallowing. "Could... I see yours? They're probably cute just like the rest of you."

Muffet blinked before giggling, "You want to see my butt? That's a pretty silly request. Any reason why?"

Leo blushed and looked down. "Well I... I love you."

"Oh I love you too." Muffet smiled kissing him.

Leo smiled kissing her back before embracing her. After that Muffet winked to him as she turned around pulling down her bottom clothes. Leo blushed at that before embracing Muffet from behind. "How am I so lucky?"

She giggled kissing his forehead before pausing, "Actually Leo."

"Yeah?" Leo asked.

"I think your just about to get luckier." Muffet smiled turning around.

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Remember what I told you about me being human?" Muffet asked him.

Leo frowned. "Yeah, but you're perfect just the way you are. Is there really no way to stop that from happening? Maybe Frisk could do something."

"I told you before Leo. I was afraid that if we do have kids... They'll be half spider, and they'll be made fun of." Muffet told him, "Besides I don't mind being human. I was honestly curious what it's like."

Leo looked down before frowning. "Can't we at least wait for a little bit? I mean... at least one time before..."

He immediately blushed and just shook his head before kissing her gently.

"I fell in love with you as you are Muffet, I don't want you to change... it's selfish but I don't."

"One time before what?" Muffet asked.

Leo blushed bright red. "It's embarrassing to say."

"We're both alone. Besides I let you see my bottom." Muffet grinned before winking.

Leo looked down before blushing. "I... um... well people like different... stuff... about that... right?"

Muffet giggled, "You saying you want to touch it?"

Leo shook his head before pausing. "Well... kind of but... um."

He blushed before whispering three words into her ear.

"Me webbed up."

Muffet blinked before thinking of something before smiling pulling up her pants, "Stay here for a second."

She walked out. Leo blinked before blushing and carefully moving to sit on the bed. Soon she came back only for web to shoot on Leo's eyes covering them. Leo blushed at that. "Muffet?"

Muffet chuckled before peeling off the web as she smiled to him wearing a pink dress. Leo's eyes widened. "Wow, you look so pretty."

"Ah thank ya. You said you want to be webbed up at least once right?" Muffet grinned.

Leo paused and blushed. "Oh... I didn't just mean my eyes."

"I know." Muffet giggled, "I would not like for my web to get on your clothes so I brought web clothes to not worry about that."

Leo turned brighter. "I... wouldn't need any."

"Oh you being a brave little tyke aren't ya?" Muffet teased with a sly grin.

Leo blushed and smiled. "I guess so."

"Well when your ready be sure to tell me." Muffet grinned.

"I'm... I'm ready whenever you are." Leo told her.

She giggled before asking, "Well shouldn't you get ready?"

Leo blushed but nodded before carefully taking his clothes off again and lying down. _'Don't be embarrassed Leo, you already did this when she made your clothes. It'll be ok.'_

With that (And Muffet taking his hair-tie) off she made a web before placing Leo on it, and soon started to wrap him in the webs. Leo was blushing as she did. Soon she finished up leaving only his eyes un-covered.

_'Huh? Wait but if I'm all... how will she?'_ Leo thought before blushing and closing his eyes in embarrassment. _'No... just trust that she knows what she's doing.'_

"Ah you look like a baby Leo darling, and your also so adorable." Muffet giggled.

_'Maybe she doesn't?'_ Leo thought in surprise before looking at her in confusion. _'I guess... it is kind of weird. I should just forget it.'_

"Why looking confuse there?" Muffet grinned freeing his mouth, "You did say you want to be webbed up right?"

She gave him a full blown kiss at his mouth. Leo kissed her back before blushing. "Um... you know what I meant though... right?"

"You being tied up is what." Muffet told him with a grin.

Leo blushed. "Um... actually... more..."

Muffet blinked to that.

"I meant... tied up lying down on the bed and... yeah..." Leo explained while turning redder and redder.

"...Leo your too young for that." Muffet told him calmly.

Leo blushed. "I know that. But if you're going to have to change... before you do I... I'm sorry. I just wanted to be able to spend as much time with you like you are now."

"Well trying to do 'that' before that can happen?" Muffet asked a little angry before sighing removing the web, "You didn't let me finish earlier."

Leo looked down sadly. "I'm really sorry Muffet, I wasn't thinking... maybe the cream can get rid of the bite... you probably hate me now, and you should."

"...I can change to a human, and then back to a spider anytime I want." Muffet told him.

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "That... oh. I'm really stupid aren't I?"

"That's what I love about ya." Muffet chuckled, "Care for a demonstration?"

With that she concentrated before cracks appeared at her skin before it broke apart showing she has now evolved into a human girl who is as young as Leo's age with long black hair, and having blue eyes while she was covered in slight slime... and was nude.

"That... wow." Leo whispered in awe. "You're beautiful."

Muffet blushed with her now human cheeks, "Thanks Leo... Well... This is the new Muffet. Shifting between human, and spider uses a lot of magic to use."

Leo blushed before moving behind her and gently rubbing her shoulders. "Does this help?"

Muffet sighed before smiling, "Yeah thanks. Excuse me, I gotta get a towel."

She walked off.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Leo how do I look now?"

Leo looked towards Muffet.

She is now wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with her name on it, and having on a soft brown jacket with the zipper off it, and the hood was down. She is also wearing black pants with white buttons while also having on pink slippers, and to top it all off places her long black hair in a braid.

"Um... can I say perfect?" Leo asked. "You look perfect."

"Thanks. I never thought being a human would feel like this." Muffet admitted with a giggle.

Leo laughed at that too.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Betty was laying on Asriel's shoulder.

"Asriel?"

"Yeah?" Asriel asked.

"Thank you... you saved me so many times." Betty said quietly. "I wouldn't be here if not for you."

"You should really be thanking Chara." Asriel admitted.

"You're wrong." Betty said sitting up. "You were the one who helped me get the courage to tell everyone who I really was... you freed my SOUL, and if you didn't... if you didn't love me then I might never have come back after Amber was brought back to life. It's all thanks to you."

Asriel looked on before smiling, "I'm glad that we freed you from your suffering. I love you."

"I love you too." Betty smiled before her smile turned slightly evil and she started petting him while scratching behind his ear.

"Huh... Betty?" Asriel started to relax at that.

Betty smiled at that. "You're just like a puppy."

"Oh... I... I am...?" Asriel asked starting to shake his leg.

Betty giggled. "Yeah, but you're cuter."

Asriel continued to shake his leg with a relaxed expression. Betty smiled before pausing. "Asriel... do you think I'm cute?"

Asriel stopped shaking his leg before turning, "Yeah."

Betty frowned. "It's just... well this is it. I'll never change or grow older."

Asriel hugged her. She hugged him back.

"I think... That won't be a problem now." Asriel said to her.

"I'm not human though... or a monster... I'm a freak." Betty admitted.

"No your not." Asriel said kissing her.

Betty blushed before kissing him back. They both walked to the bedroom, and Asriel asked her, "Betty... How much had Agate put on you?"

"Everything." she answered sadly. "Honestly... if it had worked I would be my mom and nothing else."

Asriel hugged her, "I meant... How much she got you to suffer?"

Betty started tearing up. "Every single day. She controls... controlled my SOUL, and could make it hurt in any way she wanted if I didn't do what she ordered."

Asriel hugged her tight, "Your safe now."

Betty gasped before starting to cry. Asriel wipes her eyes kissing her forehead.

"Thank you... thank you." she choked out.

"It's okay. Let it all out." Asriel told her.

She just hugged him while crying. Asriel hugged her before sniffing, "Oh... I haven't took a shower yet."

Betty blinked before pausing. "Would you mind company?"

"Huh? You never had a shower before?" Asriel asked.

Betty turned red. "I have... just never with somebody."

Asriel blushed back before taking her hand. Betty smiled gently.

* * *

_With Chara and Luna..._

Chara had started slowly and gently rubbing Luna's back under the blanket. Luna sighed contently at that. Chara smiled at that before kissing her.

"Thanks Chara." Luna smiled at that.

"Anytime... are you sure you aren't embarrassed though?" Chara asked.

"No." Luna answered.

Chara nodded and continued gently rubbing her back. "Alright, I love you Luna."

"I love you too Chara." Luna smiled.

Chara smiled gently and hugged Luna close to his heart. Luna blushed before kissing where his heart would be. Chara blushed slightly at that before shaking his head.

"Was that embarrassing?" Luna asked him.

"No... but I think it would be if I did." Chara admitted.

Luna blushed bright. Chara blushed before just closing his eyes and holding Luna.

"D-Do you want too?" Luna blushed.

Char's eyes widened. "Do I want to... I mean... yes but I don't want to embarrass you."

"It will be a little but I'll be okay." Luna told him.

Chara blushed before nodding and very quickly and gently kissing Luna's chest where her heart would be. Luna blushed before hugging him.

"Sorry." Chara apologized.

"I-It's okay." Luna said.

Chara gently hugged her.

* * *

_With Leo and Muffet..._

"Um... Muffet?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Muffet asked him.

Leo was blushing. "Maybe... that isn't good but... is cuddling ok? We already both saw... but would just cuddling like that be ok?"

Muffet giggled, "Let me undress first."

Leo blushed but nodded. With that she took her clothes off, and after helping Leo out of the webs they both laid down. Leo smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "I feel safe and happy like this."

"Me too." Muffet giggled kissing him.

Leo kissed her back.

"You want to take that lower?" Muffet grinned.

Leo paused. "Huh?"

"Take it to my heart?" Muffet grinned.

Leo smiled. "Of course."

He moved down and kissed Muffet's heart only to pause and kiss it seven more times. Muffet giggled at this. Leo smiled. "Did that tickle?"

"Just really sweet." Muffet smiled.

"Well I want to do sweet things for you." Leo smiled. "I'm happy we met."

"Me too my little darling." Muffet smiled to him.

Leo smiled before blushing. "Does it work both ways?"

"I kiss your heart now?" Muffet guessed with a grin.

Well... that too but, changing forms. Could... I do it?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Muffet admitted.

Leo nodded. "Well the kiss definitely can... but if I can change I can hold you three times closer."

That made Muffet laugh a little. Leo blushed. "I'm serious."

"I know." Muffet smiled kissing his mark on his neck.

Leo shuddered slightly before smiling. "I could stay here forever."

"We have to get off eventually." Muffet smiled.

"I know... not for a while though." Leo pointed out. "I love spending time with you."

She giggled before getting under the covers. Leo smiled and joined her.

* * *

_With Betty and Asriel..._

Asriel, and Betty were washing each other.

"Do you use soap or shampoo for your fur?" Betty asked.

"Shampoo." Asriel answered.

Betty nodded before putting some in her hands and rubbing it on Asriel's fur. "It's really soft."

Asriel smiled before rubbing some in her hair. Betty sighed in content. "That feels nice."

"I'm glad." Asriel smiled before blushing.

Betty turned around. "I'll wash your body first then you wash mine?"

"O-Okay." Asriel nodded with a blush.

Betty smiled taking some more shampoo and rubbing it into Asriel's fur. "Sorry if it tickles."

"It's okay." Asriel said to her.

"Alright." Betty smiled as she continued before suddenly pausing and kissing him. "You're very handsome your majesty."

He blushed at that, "Your pretty yourself."

A few moments later Betty stopped. "All done."

"Thanks." Asriel said with a blush, "Now your turn."

"Ok." Betty smiled.

With that he to wash her body with Body Wash. Betty sighed and gently rested her head on his chest while he did. He then paused at her waist.

"Asriel?" Betty asked. "What's wrong?"

He blushed as she realized what he stopped for.

"Asriel... it's ok. You can continue." she whispered with a small blush. "If I want you to stop I have magic too remember?"

Asriel blushed before continuing. Betty was blushing herself but had a small smile. _'Asriel is special... nobody else can do this. He's the one who saved me... I love him.'_

He then paused, "There's... one more spot."

"Go ahead." Betty smiled. "I said it was ok."

Asriel blushed before finishing up. When he did he felt Betty hug him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Asriel said to her, "That must've felt very strange to you."

"Well yeah... but it's ok because it was you. Besides..." Betty started before kissing him again. "One day if we get married this will be normal right? Why not start early?"

Asriel blushed at that, "Well... I'm sure that we will go through everything together."

Betty smiled warmly as she rested against Asriel. "Yeah, we will."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Not the longest chapter but a sweet one.**

**bopdog111: And quite a lot of love for these three couple.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely. Oh but just to clarify cuddling is the most extreme thing going on at this point, Leo's... behavior shall we say is due to him liking Muffet, having already been undressed when she made his clothes... and his age. Unless there is a significant timeskip the remaining chapters should minimize that kind of interaction.**

**bopdog111: Yeah so don't expect anything else extreme.**

**Ulrich362: Of course next up... actually what is up next?**

**bopdog111: Might be Amber's starting her training?**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	48. Training Amber! Esper Rematch!

**bopdog111: Time for us to see what Amber's new deck is about right?**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, it's one of the few Ritual focused ones too.**

**bopdog111: And can be used in Turbo Duels if it doesn't need a Spell.**

**Ulrich362: True, well no time like the present to see what Amber can do. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

The next day everyone had met up at the Dreemurr house.

"Hey guys." Chara smiled to them before blinking, "Muffet?"

"What?" Muffet asked innocently before she paused. "Oh... you mean Leo? Let's just say he likes buns."

She giggled slightly at that while Leo blushed.

"Uh... No it's just... Why do you look like a human?" Chara asked with a small blush.

"Magic." Muffet answered with a smile. "Would you prefer spider me?"

"Doesn't really matter which you, you prefer." Chara said honestly.

"Leo?" Muffet asked causing him to blush.

"I... think maybe spider... a little bit." he answered.

Luna chuckled at that. Chara smiled.

"Oh yeah, who's going to help out Amber?" Leo asked suddenly.

"Speaking of, Amber!" Chara called.

"Is your Deck prepped, and ready to start your first duel?" Chara smiled.

Amber looked uncertain. "Maybe... I think... I don't know."

"You never know unless you try." Chara told her with a smile.

Amber nodded. "Ok, I'll try."

"So who do you want to practice against?" Chara asked her.

"Well, you're the only one of us who really specializes in Ritual Summoning Chara." Asgore noted. "You're probably the best person to help her learn her own cards."

Chara hearing that turned to Amber, "What you think?"

Amber smiled. "Alright."

With that the two got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Amber Lightvale theme)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Amber: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Everyone else stepped back to let them duel.

"Since this is your first duel I'll go first okay?" Chara asked her.

Amber nodded. "Alright."

Chara 1st Turn:

"There are 6 phases in a turn. The first is the draw phase, which allows you to draw a card from your deck once a turn." Chara said drawing, "And then their's the Standby Phase. It's mainly used for costs, price, or effects but if their isn't anything involving it can be skipped."

Amber nodded at that. "That makes sense."

"And then their is the Main Phase 1." Chara continued, "Is is where you can summon monsters, play spells, traps, or set them. You can summon a monster from your hand as long as it's level 4 or below once every turn. That is called a Normal Summon, like this. I'll summon Barcgal, the Royal Paladin!"

Barcgal appeared growling softly.

* * *

_Barcgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other cards: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower, "Royal Paladin" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Barcgal, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

"Maybe Chara should be a teacher." Dexter suggested.

"And here's something important. Monsters like Barcgal has special abilities that can activate at any time if you fulfill certain conditions. Like for example Barcgal's ability can activate when Normal Summoned, and I control no cards but him. It allows me to do a Special Summon for a level 4 or lower Royal Paladin from my hand. Like Borgal, the Royal Paladin!" Chara continued as Borgal appeared.

* * *

_Borgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Royal Paladin" monster: Target 1 other "Royal Paladin" monster you control, increase it's level by 1. You can only use this effect of "Borgal, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

"Maybe, but he isn't exactly being nice to her for her first match." Bob pointed out.

"Special Summoning is a type of summoning you can do as many times as you want as long as you fulfill conditions." Chara told Amber, "Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz are all Special Summons treated differently."

"Oh, you mean like my deck uses Ritual Summoning?" Amber asked. "So I can just summon them whenever I want?"

"Yes, but there two things involving Special Summoning you should keep track of." Chara told her, "One you shouldn't get crazy with it as it will lead to mistakes, and two you should make sure you fulfill the conditions for Special Summoning to be absolutely sure if you want too."

Amber nodded at that.

"Next when Borgal is summoned by the effect of a Royal Paladin monster it modulates Barcgal's level by 1." Chara said as Barcgal glowed.

_Barcgal: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"And next here is Synchro Summoning!" Chara declared as the two flew up.

**(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

His Synchro ace appeared roaring.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

"So if the levels of the monsters add up to the Synchro Monster you can summon it?" Amber asked.

"Yes but you need at least a Tuner monster to summon one." Chara explained.

"A Tuner?" Amber asked before nodding. "Alright."

"Next is a Spell Card like this here. Call to the Rear Guard!" Chara called.

* * *

_Call to the Rear Guard_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: Target 1 "Royal Paladin" monster in your GY, Special Summon it in Defense Position. If you control a Synchro Monster when you use this effect: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" card to your hand. If the monster summoned by this effect leaves the field by an opponent's card, destroy this card._

* * *

"Like Special Summoning you can activate as many Spells as you want as long as you fulfill conditions. When the Spells finished you put it in the graveyard. There are 6 different types of spells. Normal, Quick-Play, Continuous, Ritual, Equip, and Field." Chara told her, "Continuous, Equip, and Field stay after activating cause they can. Continuous Spells allows you to use their effects over each turn. Equip Spells buffs up or de-buffs monsters for effects, and Field Spells have effects based on what they are for protection, gaining points, or a field advantage. Call to the Rear Guard is a Continuous so I can use it to summon Barcgal from the graveyard."

Barcgal appeared again. Amber nodded at that.

"Normal Spells are just Normal. Ritual Spells are cards needed to summon Ritual Monsters. Quick-Plays are cards that can be activated in any time during the duel. But if it's during your opponent's turn you have to place it face-down first. During your turn you can activate it during your hand during any phase of your turn as long as you fulfill conditions." Chara explained, "And then their are Trap Cards. Like Special Summons, and Spells they can also be used whenever you want as long as you fulfill conditions but their is something about them you need to remember."

"What's that?" Amber asked.

"Before activating Traps you have to place them on the field face-down. Traps cannot be used the turn their like that." Chara told her, "Like Quick-Plays they can be used at any time. There are three types of Traps. Normal, Continuous, and Counter. You already known Normal, and Continuous Traps but Counters are different. Like the name implies they focus on countering what move is being made but you have to fulfill conditions first."

Amber nodded before frowning. "I... I think I should stop, this is too complicated."

"Hey don't worry me, and everyone else here has been down that road before." Chara assured her before turning to his team, and the couples, "Ain't that right guys?"

They all nodded.

"Your not the only one that feels like that." Chara told Amber with a smile.

Amber nodded uncertainly.

"Finally one thing about Spells, and Traps is that when placing them face-down you should not say which one your placing down." Chara said placing down two cards, "After Main Phase 1 there's the Battle Phase which allows you to make attacks with your monsters... Except since this is the first turn there is no Battle Phase. It's the downside of going first. The object of the game is lowering your opponent's Life Points to zero, and the battle phase is how you do it."

"Ok." Amber nodded.

"After the Battle Phase their is Main Phase 2. It works exactly like Main Phase 1 except it can be used for defensive actions or things like that." Chara said, "And after that is the End Phase which shows your ending the turn allowing your opponent to go next."

"That's all there is about a turn." Chara told her, "It's your move now."

Amber 1st Turn:

Amber drew her card and paused. "I can't do anything."

"Since this is your first match I'll help you out to see how your Deck works, or you can read you cards' effects." Chara told her.

"I am." Amber said. "I have a lot of blue Ritual Monsters but I don't have any way to play them."

"Let me see." Chara said walking over.

She showed him her hand.

Megalith Bethor, Megalith Phul, Megalith Och, Megalith Aratron, Megalith Phaleg, and another Megalith Phul.

"Hmm... Ah. See those three high level Megaliths?" Chara asked her.

Amber looked at them before nodding. "I think so."

"Oh I forgot to mention the stars above the picture of your monsters cards are their level." Chara mentioned.

Amber nodded. "So the ones with high levels are... Bethor, Aratron, and Phaleg?"

"Yeah. And their how you can summon your monsters." Chara told her.

"How? I need a Ritual Spell right?" Amber asked recalling what Chara had just told her.

"Yeah but apparently it seems your cards don't need a Ritual Spell at all, and that's a first." Chara explained, "By discarding Phaleg, Bethor, or Aratron you can Ritual Summon one of your monsters by sacrificing monsters from your hand, or field to equal or more then the level of the Ritual Monster your summoning."

Amber blinked at that before nodding and looking at her hand. "Ok, so if I discard Aratron to sacrifice Phaleg I can summon Bethor?"

"That's an example yes. But be absolute sure, and read your cards first before making your choice." Chara said walking back to his spot.

Amber nodded looking at her cards before pausing and nodding. "Yeah, I think I want to do that. I discard Megalith Aratron to activate its effect? I sacrifice the Megalith Phaleg in my hand to Ritual Summon Megalith Bethor?"

At that a seal appeared above a white statue on her field before morphing to a black, and green statue.

* * *

_Megalith Bethor_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Rock/Ritual_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2600_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with a "Megalith" card. You can discard this card; Ritual Summon 1 "Megalith" Ritual Monster from your hand, by Tributing monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed its Level. If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of Ritual Monsters with different names in your GY; destroy them. You can only use each effect of "Megalith Bethor" once per turn._

* * *

Amber's eyes widened seeing that. "Wow."

"Now their battle positions. Their are defense position, or attack position which you placed a summoned monster on. Defense uses it's Defense Points or DEF to defend you, and keep your life points safe, or Attack uses it's Attack Points or ATK for attacking, and put Life Points at risk." Chara told her, "Which battle position do you want to put Bethor in?"

"I think attack? That's the vertical one right?" Amber asked.

"Yes. And Defense is Horizontal." Chara answered, "If you want to change battle mode you'll have to wait till your next turn. You can only change the battle mode of a monster once a turn so do it carefully. Also since Bethor is Ritual Summoned his ability now activates."

"Ability, what ability?" Amber asked.

"Bethor permits you to destroy any number of my cards for every Ritual Monster with different names in your graveyard." Chara told her.

Amber's eyes widened before she frowned. "I don't use it."

"Why not?" Dexter asked her.

Amber looked down as Chara realized the idea of destroying things probably reminded her of when Agate and Copper fought and she was killed. Chara walked, and hugged her. She immediately hugged him back.

"It's okay Amber. It's not gonna be like that." Chara said to her.

She looked unsure but nodded. "Ok... I destroy both your monsters?"

At that Bethor destroyed both of them.

"The monster summoned by Call to the Rear Guard left the field by your effect so it's destroyed." Chara said as his spell shattered.

"Um... now what?" Amber asked. "I end my turn?"

"You can move to your battle phase, and make an attack." Chara told her, "If your opponent has no monsters, or if you can by an effect you can attack directly which means your opponent takes all the damage your monster would make at a attack."

"Oh..." Amber nodded before looking unsure. "Megalith Bethor attack... but gently?"

Bethor fired a blast as Chara braced himself**. (Chara: 2500)**

"Not bad Amber. I activate my trap, Metaverse!" Chara called.

* * *

_Metaverse_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Take 1 Field Spell from your Deck, and either activate it or add it to your hand._

* * *

"A trap?" Amber asked. "Oh yeah, you said you have to put them facedown because they don't work right away right?"

"Yes, and since this is no longer then turn it's placed face-down, I can use it." Chara answered, "And what this does is allows me to activate or add a Field Spell to my hand from my Deck."

"And I activate the Field Spell, United Sanctuary!"

At that the field turned into a royal castle place with a throne on it, and having a majestic presence.

* * *

_United Sanctuary_

_Field Spell Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Amber looked around in awe.

"When this card activates, I can take a Royal Paladin Ritual Monster or Legion of the Royal Paladins from my Deck, and add it to my hand." Chara said showing the card.

Suddenly Dexter blinked. "Huh, oh we have our next match."

"Huh? What is it?" Leo asked him.

"It's this Team called Team Fallen." Dexter answered.

"Team Fallen?" Luna asked. "Do you think they used demonic or fiendish cards?"

"No... Their actually three of the people who use the Espers." Chara answered.

Luna and Leo's eyes widened in horror.

"The Espers? Then we're doomed!" Leo panicked.

"The what-sers? What are they?" Dexter asked.

"Really powerful Fusion Monsters." Luna answered before frowning. "It's over for us."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Yes Luna managed to win against an Esper before but it was luck that let her pull it off and against three of them it would be practically impossible for Team SOUL to win.)**

"Actually mom had called the Fallen Children, and Signers over to finish up what was started sometime ago." Chara said to them.

Chara nodded, "And with our SOULs changed we can have rematches against our respective opposite."

"If you think it's a good idea, but mine is still the same." Luna mentioned while Amber frowned and turned off her Duel Disk.

"And don't worry Amber this doesn't mean our match is over." Chara told her.

"Can... can you help me figure out what to do instead?" Amber asked. "I mean... look at the cards and help me figure out what works with what before I try a real duel?"

"Okay." Chara nodded with a smile, "As a brother it's my job to help my sister, and brothers out."

Amber smiled at that.

* * *

**Chara: 2500**

**Amber: 4000**

**Draw.**

* * *

Chara walked, and offered a hand. Amber took it and smiled.

"Looks like your practicing well."

Hearing that they looked to see the Fallen Children just arrived with smiles while Hakuoh was holding Samantha, and Sara, Marek holding their kids.

"Oh, hey guys." Leo smiled.

"Hey there mate. Time for round 2 eh?" David smiled.

"Yeah, but you heard thats six of our traits switched right?" Chara asked.

"Yeah we heard." Samantha said with a smile.

"So who's first?" Luna asked.

"I'm gonna be first. I got a new Deck." Sara said to them.

"Alright." Leo smiled. "Oh, but the others aren't here yet."

"Already here." they looked to see rest of the Signers along with Frisk, Chazz, Asgore, Toriel with her holding Sore, and Claire arrived.

"Okay since which one of you has Patience?" Sara asked.

Chara smiled. "Me."

"Well this is interesting." Sara smiled, "Well let's get started alright?"

"Sounds good." Chara smiled.

With that they prepared themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Castle of Glass by Linkin Park)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Sara: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sara 1st Turn:

"I'm first!" Sara called drawing.

Chara nodded.

"Alright I'll summon Battllin' Boxer Headgeared!" Sara called as a boxer with red gloves appeared punching.

* * *

_Battlin' Boxer Headgeared_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 "Battlin' Boxer" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Once per turn, this face-up Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Ok then." Chara smiled.

"When Headgeared is summoned, I can take a Battlin' Boxer from my Deck, and place it in my graveyard." Sara said sending a card, "Next as I control a Battlin' Boxer, I can summon Battlin' Boxer Sparrer!"

At that a boxer with two pads on his arms appeared.

* * *

_Battlin' Boxer Sparrer_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1400_

_If you control a "Battlin' Boxer" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you do, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase for the rest of this turn._

* * *

Chara looked at the card and smiled. "Good idea, and since it's the first turn you won't have to worry about Sparrer's ability."

"Huh?" Leo blinked.

"Sparrer prevents Sara from battling the turn she summons it like that." Marek explained.

"Wait, but Chara said you don't get to attack on the first turn anyway." Amber recalled.

"Exactly, so she isn't losing anything by summoning her monster." Alton explained. "Since she couldn't attack anyway it doesn't matter if a card says she can't."

"And watch Amber cause she's about to Xyz Summon." Chara told her.

"I overlay my two monsters!" Sara called as the two flew up, "I Xyz Summon, Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke!"

At that a black boxer trapped in equipment appeared.

* * *

_Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke_

_Fire Type_

_Rank 4_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 "Battlin' Boxer" monsters_  
_If a "Battlin' Boxer" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or by a card effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead of destroying 1 of those monsters. When an Xyz Material(s) is detached from this card: This card gains 800 ATK._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Amber nodded at that. "Ok."

"Xyz Summoning allows you to take monsters with the same level, and place the Xyz Monster you want on top of them." Muffet explained, "The monsters stacked beneath are called Overlay Units which allows you to access their abilities."

"Anything else Sara?" Chara asked.

"I place down two cards, and end my turn." Sara ended.

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew his card and smiled. "I'll start with the spell card Royal Paladin Victory."

* * *

_Royal Paladin Victory_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP, and destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field: Banish 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

**(Chara: 3000)**

"Hm?" Sara asked.

"By playing this card I can pay 1000 life points to destroy a spell or trap on the field and banish a monster you control." Chara explained. "So I'll banish Lead Yoke, and destroy your left facedown."

The two vanished as Sara grunted, "Lead Yoke doesn't defend against cards that banishes."

"That's true." Chara smiled. "Next up, I'll summon Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin."

* * *

_Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1100_

__If you control only this face-up card you can Synchro Summon a "Royal Paladin" Synchro Monster using this card, and other monsters in your hand. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin" from your Deck, but it cannot be used a Synchro Material until the End Phase.__

* * *

"That card is a good choice." Leo smiled.

"Stardust Trumpeter's special ability says that if it's the only card on my field I can use it with a monster in my hand to Synchro Summon. So level two Stardust Trumpeter tunes with level three Flogal, the Royal Paladin." Chara said as Trumpeter turned into two green rings and Flogal appeared and became three stars.

**(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"Eagle of the Skies! Be tamed by the Knight to protect all there is of the United Sanctuary! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Level 5, Eagle Knight, the Royal Paladin!"

Eagle Knight appeared cawing.

* * *

_Eagle Knight, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 900_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner Monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: Banish 1 "Royal Paladin" monster from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card, and reveal it. If that card is a Ritual Spell Card, draw 1 card. If a different "Royal Paladin" monster is Special Summoned: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster to your hand from your Deck, or GY. When this card is tributed: Special Summon this card from your GY, but banish it when it leaves the field. During the End Phase: If this card is still on the field after being summoned by it's own effect, draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now since I Synchro Summoned Eagle Knight I can banish Marron, the Royal Paladin from my hand to draw a card, and it's a Ritual Spell I can draw another card." Chara said before smiling. "I drew Legion of the Royal Paladins a Ritual Spell."

"So you can draw again." Sara smiled as Chara drew.

Chara smiled. "Ok, now I'll play Legion of the Royal Paladins."

* * *

_Legion of the Royal Paladins_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster. You can also tribute monsters who's levels equal or exceed the level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to summon. If you don't control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, you can also banish Synchro Monsters from your GY. If you Synchro Summon a monster while this card is in your GY, and you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster: Add this card to your hand from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Legion of the Royal Paladins" per turn._

* * *

"I'll send Borgal, the Royal Paladin and Gallatin, the Royal Paladin to the graveyard."

The two monsters appeared before being sacrificed at an altar.

"Arise, my avatar, brave sword and defender of the weak! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Arise, Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin!"

Blaster Blade appeared readying his sword.

* * *

_Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". When this card is Ritual Summoned if all monsters used to Ritual Summon this card were Synchro Monsters: Banish 1 monster your opponent controls. This card gains 100 ATK for equal to the level of the banished monster's until the End Phase. Once per turn: Banish 1 Level 5 or lower monster from your GY, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banish's monsters until the End Phase._

* * *

"Now I set this card and attack with Eagle Knight." Chara called.

Eagle Knight charged striking Sara.** (Sara: 2100)**

"I activate the trap, Damage Condenser!" Sara called.

* * *

_Damage Condenser_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle damage: Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"I had a feeling you'd have a plan." Chara smiled.

"I discard a card to summon Battlin' Boxer Shadow!" Sara called as a huge Boxer appeared.

* * *

_Battlin' Boxer Shadow_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1400_

_During your Main Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from a "Battlin' Boxer" Xyz Monster you control, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Battlin' Boxer Shadow" once per turn._

* * *

Chara frowned. "Blaster Blade attacks Shadow."

Blaster Blade charged striking down Shadow as she grunted. **(Sara: 1500)**

"Your turn Sara." Chara finished.

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Sara: 1500**

* * *

Sara 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Sara called drawing, "And I summon Battlin' Boxer Switchitter!"

A new boxer appeared ready.

* * *

_Battlin' Boxer Switchitter_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Battlin' Boxer" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You cannot Special Summon any monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except "Battlin' Boxer" monsters._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon Battlin' Boxer Headgeared from the graveyard!" Sara called as Headgeared reappeared.

"That's a useful move." Chara smiled.

"I place down 1 face-down. Your up." Sara said ending her turn.

Chara 2nd Turn:

"That's all?" Chara asked.

"I can't Xyz Summon anything but a Battlin' Boxer when I use Switchitter's ability, and you banished my only copy." Sara told him.

Chara nodded. "Well ok, if you're sure. I equip Blaster Blade with Royal Magical Blade."

* * *

_Royal Magical Blade_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip this card only to a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, or a Synchro Monster. The equipped monster is unaffected to other Spell Effects, also it gains 300 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks: Banish 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck face-down, the equipped monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Battle Phase: Shuffle all cards banished by this card's effect to the Extra Deck, and if you do send the top cards of your Deck to the GY equal to the number of cards shuffled._

* * *

_Blaster Blade:** (ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

"Now I'll attack Battlin' Boxer Switchitter with Blaster Blade, and banish a Synchro Monster to activate my blade's ability."

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700)**_

"GG?"

Sara activated Negate Attack.

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 3700 - 1000 = 2700)**_

"Guess not, in that case I'll end my turn and that means I have to shuffle the one Synchro Monster back into my Extra Deck and send the top card of my deck to the graveyard." Chara said calmly. "So is it coming?"

* * *

**Chara: 4000**

**Sara: 1500**

* * *

Sara 3rd Turn:

Sara drew as she smiled, "Yep. I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Here it comes." Leo mentioned nervously.

Rib Gardna appeared as it fused with Switchitter, and Headgeard.

"Mighty Warrior Esper! Live through the ways of battle, and enjoy the glory of being a great warrior! Fusion Summon! Level 11! Hashmal, Bringer of Order!"

Hashmal stepped through the portal swiping one of it's weaponized arms.

* * *

_Hahmal, Bringer of Order_

_Earth Type_

_Level 11_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3450_

_"Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna" + 3 Warrior Monsters  
__Must be Fusion Summoned or Special Summoned by it's own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Cannot be destroyed by Card Effects. This card is also treated as a Warrior monster. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card destroys a monster by battle: It gains 500 ATK. When this card is destroyed (by battle or by card effect): Tribute a monster you control, or pay 1500 LP; Special Summon this card from your GY. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated, or your next turn if this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn._

* * *

"That's... a big monster." Amber mentioned nervously.

"And it's a Warrior one." Luna said to her.

"Now Hashmal attack Eagle Knight!" Sara called as Hashmal charged.

Chara winced as his monster shattered.

**(Chara: 1400)**

"Now Hashmal's ability activates! Whenever he destroys one of your monsters in battle he gets 500 points stronger!" Sara called as Hashmal bashed it's fists together. **(ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)**

"I remember." Chara nodded.

"I place 1 card down. Your move." Sara told him.

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew his card. "I set one card myself and switch Blaster Blade into defense mode, that's it."

* * *

**Chara: 1400**

**Sara: 1500**

* * *

Sara 4th Turn:

"My turn draw!" Sara called, "Hashmal attack Blaster Blade!"

Hashmal charged.

"I play Magic Cylinder!" Chara cried.

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Well then." Sara said as Hashmal struck her.

* * *

**Chara: 1400**

**Sara: 0000**

**Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

"At least that trap works on them." Chara admitted. "That was a great match Sara."

"Your great yourself." Sara smiled.

"Who's Justice?" David asked.

Frisk smiled. "Claire."

David chuckled, "Frisk, you know that's not what I meant."

"I know." she smiled.

"I think you're looking for me." Jack smirked.

David turned, "Okay we'll hope your ready to face the Esper of Fire."

"You should hope it's ready to face me." Jack told him.

They two got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**bopdog111: More duels for next chapter.**

**Ulrich362: True, five more. The obvious exception being Akiza dueling Frisk since they've had a fair number of duels already.**

**bopdog111: But Frisk didn't summon her Esper in any of those matches or did she?**

**Ulrich362: Now that you mention it... I don't think she did.**

**bopdog111: So they might have a rematch involving Zodiark.**

**Ulrich362: True, well either way next up will be Jack vs David. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	49. Battling against the Espers!

**bopdog111: Now back to more Esper Battle huh?**

**Ulrich362: Looks like it, and the first one is Jack trying his luck against David right?**

**bopdog111: Against Belias.**

**Ulrich362: Ironically the one case where the Signer Dragon overpowers the Esper. Let's see what happens, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

"Alright mate. Don't expect any mercy." David told Jack.

"I don't, and I don't plan on giving you any either." Jack smirked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Part That Hurts The Most by TFK)**

**Jack: 4000**

**David: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

David 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first." David said drawing, "And I activate Fire King Island!"

A huge island rose.

* * *

_Fire King Island_

_Field Spell Card_

_If this face-up card in the Field Zone is sent to the Graveyard or banished: Destroy all monsters you control. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Fire King Island" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● During your Main Phase: You can destroy 1 monster in your hand or you control, and if you do, add 1 "Fire King" monster from your Deck to your hand._  
_● If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon 1 FIRE Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

Jack's eyes widened as he looked around.

"If this card is in any means destroyed or banished all my monsters are destroyed." Davis explained, "And I can use one of it's two effects once per turn. I can either destroy a card from my field or hand to add a Fire King from my Deck to my hand. Or if I don't have a monster in play, I can summon a Fire Winged Beast from my hand."

"Interesting." Jack nodded. "That should help you summon your Esper."

"Well I'll use it's effect! I destroy Fire King Avatar Barong in my hand to add a Fire King to my hand!" David said as a card in his hand shattered for him adding a card, "Then I summon Fire King Avatar Arvata!"

At that a fire elephant warrior appeared.

* * *

_Fire King Avatar Arvata_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 200_

_When a monster effect is activated while this monster is on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy 1 other FIRE monster in your hand or field. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can target 1 FIRE Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast monster in your GY, except "Fire King Avatar Arvata"; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated, also it is destroyed during the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Fire King Avatar Arvata" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I set two cards. Your move." David said to him.

Jack 1st Turn:

"Alright, let's start things off by setting two of my own cards and then I'll activate the spell card Polymerization." Jack stated.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I'll use it to merge together Big Piece Golem with Medium Piece Golem."

The two monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex.

"I Fusion Summon Multiple Piece Golem."

* * *

_Multiple Piece Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Rock/Fusion_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1300_

_"Big Piece Golem" + "Medium Piece Golem"_  
_At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Extra Deck. Then, if all of the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of this card are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them._

* * *

"Huh? Jack can Fusion Summon?" Chara asked blinking.

"You didn't know that?" Crow asked.

"Oh, I can do much more than that Chara." Jack smirked. "I summon the Tuner Monster Sinister Sprocket."

* * *

_Sinister Sprocket_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a DARK Synchro Monster, you can destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card._

* * *

"Now level one Sinister Sprocket tune with level seven Multiple Piece Golem!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"The King's determination is conceived with a flame that burns red and becomes a crimson blade! Appear from beyond the burning hot waves. Synchro Summon! The burning fierce god, Crimson Blader!" Jack chanted as a new monster appeared.

* * *

_Crimson Blader_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Your opponent cannot Normal or Special Summon Level 5 or higher monsters during their next turn._

* * *

"Now Crimson Blader attack!"

Blader charged as David called, "I activate Backfire!"

* * *

_Backfire_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When a FIRE monster(s) you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Each time a Fire monster on my field is destroyed, and goes to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage!" David called as Blader destroyed Arvata. **(David: 3000)**

Backfire glowed shooting a stream of fire at Jack.

**(Jack: 3500)**

"It's a price I'm willing to pay, I end my turn." Jack smirked.

* * *

**Jack: 3500**

**David: 3000**

* * *

David 2nd Turn:

"My move draw!" David called drawing, "And I activate Fire King Island's effect! This time, I summon a Winged Beast! Say hi to Fire King High Avatar Garunix!"

He placed the card but nothing happened.

"What?" David asked confused.

"I didn't summon Crimson Blader for his 200 extra attack points. I summoned him because of his Special Ability, if Crimson Blader destroys one of your monsters and sends it to the graveyard you aren't allowed to summon any monster that's level five or above on your next turn." Jack revealed. "The Espers are powerful cards but before they're summoned they're limited by the same rules as any other monster which means Crimson Blader will prevent you from summoning an Esper to the field."

"Whoa clever." Chara admitted in awe.

David at that said, "I place down a card. Your turn."

Jack 3rd Turn:

"I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode." Jack stated.

* * *

_Mad Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: Change it to Defense Position._

* * *

"Mad Archfiend attack!"

The Archfiend charged.

"I activate the trap, Firaja!" David called.

* * *

_Firaja_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Firaja?" Jack inquired.

"That's like mom's trap." Chara realized.

"When an opponent's monster attacks, I can take control of that monster in defense, and treat it as a fire monster by sending a spell from my Deck to the graveyard." David said discarding Polymerization as Mad Archfiend knelled to his field.

"Well in that case I'll have Crimson Blader attack Mad Archfiend." Jack stated.

Blader attacked but Archfiend wasn't destroyed.

"Once a turn the monster it took control can't be destroyed." David explained.

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Jack: 3500**

**David: 3000**

* * *

David 3rd Turn:

David drew looking, "I activate Fusion Reserve!"

* * *

_Fusion Reserve_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, add 1 of the Fusion Materials whose name is specifically listed on that card from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"By showing Belias in my Extra Deck, I can add one of the monsters needed to summon him to my hand." David said showing the Esper before showing True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher, "Then I can take Polymerization from my graveyard, and pop it to my hand."

He shows the Spell Card.

"That can only mean one thing." Jack frowned.

"I activate Polymerization!" David asked activating the card.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I can fuse monsters from my hand, or field to summon a Fusion Monster." David said showing High Avatar Garunix, and Agnimazud as they, and Archfiend flew up.

"Esper of the Ancient Flames! Conjure up a ferocious firestorm to protect the Stones of out from the Sun! Fusion Summon! Level 9, Belias, the Gigas!"

Belias stepped forward readying it's spear.

* * *

_Belias, The Gigas_

_Fire Type_

_Level 9_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 3400_

_"True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" + 2 FIRE Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Pyro Monster. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. Once per turn: When a FIRE monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or by card effect); draw 1 card. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, and that monster is not a FIRE monster: Inflict damage to you opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the GY._

* * *

Jack stared at the monster in awe before smirking. "My Crimson Blader matches your Esper point for point."

"Indeed but Firaja's other ability activates." David told him, "Your allowed to summon a monster from your graveyard when the monster it took is used for a Fusion Summon. The monster summoned by this effect has it's effects negated but it cannot be destroyed 1 time per turn."

Jack looked at the field. "Is that effect mandatory or optional? If so I'll choose not to summon anything."

"You can choose to negate this effect by milling a card from your Deck." David answered.

Jack nodded sending a card from his deck to the graveyard.

"If you choose that effect, I have to give Firaja to you." David said walking over handing the card to Jack.

Jack took the card and smirked.

"And your right both our monsters are equal point by point." David told him, "But I activate Hellfire!"

* * *

_Hellfire_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"First draw 2 cards from your Deck." David told him.

Jack nodded drawing his cards.

"And with that done Belias can display his inner power." David said as Belias spin his spear around his body before raising it's spear building fire as it's spear was coated in fire jumping up and lodged his weapon in the ground before a crack open as fire burst out enveloping Crimson Blader destroying it, "All monsters on your field is destroyed, and for each one destroyed you take 400 points of damage!"

Jack's eyes widened as Crimson Blader shattered.

**(Jack: 3100)**

"The turn I used this effect any battle damage you take is halved." David said to him, "Like right now!"

Belias at that thrust his spear at Jack. Jack braced himself for the attack as the spear hit him.

**(Jack: 2100)**

"If you had summoned a monster with Firaja's effect you would only take piercing damage, and when Belias destroys a monster in battle if that monster isn't a Fire Attribute your monster's attack points would come out of your Life Points." David told him.

"In other words if I revived Multiple Piece Golem I would have lost the duel." Jack realized.

"Your quite clever. No wonder your the Duel King." David smiled, "Well now it's your turn now."

Jack 4th Turn:

Jack drew his card and closed his eyes. "Well, we knew it would come down to this didn't we?"

David blinked interested.

"I activate the trap card Descending Lost Star, it revives Crimson Blader from my graveyard in defense mode but it loses all its defense points and his special abilities are negated." Jack stated. "Then I summon the Tuner Monster Attack Gainer!"

* * *

_Descending Lost Star_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, its Level is reduced by 1, its DEF becomes 0, also its battle position cannot be changed._

* * *

_Attack Gainer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

__If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. The selected opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase.__

* * *

The two appeared.

_Crimson Blader: **(DEF: 2600 - 2600 = 0/LV: 8 - 1 = 7)**_

"Descending Lost Star also lowers Crimson Blader's level by one so now level one Attack Gainer tune with level seven Crimson Blader!" Jack called as Attack Gainer became a green ring and Crimson Blader turned into seven stars

**(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

* * *

_Red Dragon Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_After damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

His ace Dragon appeared roaring ready as both it, and Esper stared at each other.

"When Attack Gainer is used as Synchro Material one monster you control loses 1000 attack points until the end phase." Jack told him.

Surprised David looked as Belias was weakened. **(ATK: 2800 - 1000 = 1800)** "Not bad mate."

"Red Dragon Archfiend attack Belias the Gigas with Absolute Power Force!" Jack declared.

His Dragon roared attacking Belias as it shattered while David grunted. **(David: 1800)** "Don't forget mate! When a Fire Monster is destroyed, Backfire's effect deals you 500 points of damage!"

**(Jack: 1600)**

Jack looked at his dragon before closing his eyes. "That's it then."

"Jack's proven he can beat Belias." Sara said impressed, "Something not many people can do."

"Well Belias does have the least attack points." Alton pointed out. "And Red Dragon Archfiend is the strongest of their dragons so it's the best match-up they could hope for."

"David... no hard feelings?" Jack asked.

"No nothing." David said with a grin, "It's good to have a good duel where you can battle at your very best right? I'm most likely the hot-blooded one in the Fallen Group mate."

Jack just nodded before closing his eyes. "I activate Shockwave!"

* * *

_Shockwave_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only while your Life Points are lower than your opponent's. Select 1 monster on the field, and destroy it. Then, inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Since you have more life points than me I can destroy a monster and we both take damage equal to its attack points. There's only one monster on the field so you know what that means."

David looked surprised as the trap destroyed Red Dragon Archfiend as they both got hit.

* * *

**Jack: 0000**

**David: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

Jack let out a sigh at that. "Who's next?"

David grinned before walking over, "Jack, your an amazing duelist. Maybe if there's a next time we can have a rematch, and knowing you you'll most likely win. Chara doesn't admire you for no reason."

Jack chuckled. "That should be interesting."

David's watch beeped as he looked before smiling, "John, Alton keep tabs, and tell me how they go will ya? Date time."

"You have a date?" Crow asked.

"With Chara's teacher. Miss Maria Bartlet." David smiled.

Chara's eyes widened before he blushed.

"Miss Bartlet? That's so sweet." Luna smiled.

"Later Gators." David smiled walking off.

They waved as he left.

"Well that was unexpected." Frisk chuckled, "Okay Signers? Which one of you wants to go next?"

"I could." Crow suggested. "So if I'm Integrity who am I up against?"

"That'll be me." Lucy smiled standing up.

Crow smiled. "Ladies first?"

"Okay. But let me warn ya in advance my Esper is one of the most strongest." Lucy said activating her Duel Disk.

"Yeah it's real tough." Hakuoh admitted as Samantha giggled in his arms.

Crow smiled. "I'm not exactly easy to beat myself."

"Well? What we waiting for?" Lucy asked.

Crow activated her Duel Disk. "Your first turn."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Running With Giants by TFK)**

**Crow: 4000**

**Lucy: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lucy 1st Turn:

"I draw, and activate Future Fusion!" Lucy called activating a spell.

* * *

_Future Fusion_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your 1st Standby Phase after this card's activation: Show 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send the Fusion Materials listed on it from your Main Deck to the GY. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same name as the monster you showed, and target it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Future Fusion? You're using something that risky?" Crow asked.

"It can pay off if your cautious." Lucy answered with a smile, "Next I summon The Agent of Creation - Venus."

A woman appeared ready.

* * *

_The Agent of Creation - Venus_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

_You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon 1 "Mystical Shine Ball" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

Crow nodded seeing the monster.

"By paying 500 points, I can summon a Mystical Shine Ball." Lucy explained, "I use this effect twice."

**(Lucy: 3000)**

Two balls of light appeared.

* * *

_Mystical Shine Ball_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_A soul of light covered by mystical shine. When you see its beautiful shape, your dream will come true._

* * *

"That's a risky move." Crow mentioned.

"Yeah unless you use that for this!" Lucy smiled as the two shine balls entered the Overlay Network, "I Xyz Summon, Gachi Gachi Gantetsu!"

A rock warrior appeared in defense.

* * *

_Gachi Gachi Gantetsu_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 2_

_Rock/Xyz_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1800_

_2 Level 2 monsters_  
_If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. Face-up monsters you control gain 200 ATK and DEF for each Xyz Material attached to this card._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"An Xyz Summon?" Leo asked in surprise.

"As long as Gantetsu is in play all monsters on my field gain 200 points for each Overlay Unit." Lucy explained, "And should it be destroyed while face up I can use an Overlay Unit."

_Venus:** (ATK: 1600 + (200 * 2) = 2000/DEF: 0 + (200 * 2) = 400)**_

_Gantetsu: **(ATK: 500 + (200 * 2) = 900/DEF: 1800 + (200 * 2) = 2200)**_

"That's a good move." Crow nodded. "Anything else?"

"1 face-down. Your up." Lucy answered.

Crow 1st Turn:

Crow drew his card and paused. "Lucy... this isn't fair."

"What isn't?" Lucy asked blinking.

"My hand, you already lost." Crow told her.

"Well show me what you got." Lucy told him.

Crow looked at her before sighing. "I summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn."

A huge black bird man appeared.

* * *

_Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 900_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon/Set this card without Tributing. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can target 1 "Blackwing" monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all "Blackwing" monsters currently on the field, except itself. Monsters other than the targeted monster cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Huh?" Lucy blinked, "Is that like Cyber Dragon?"

"Yeah, but it's a normal summon not a special summon." Crow answered. "Though since birds of a feather like to flock together I can summon Bora the Spear and Gale the Whirlwind to join Sirocco."

Two more birds appeared.

* * *

_Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

_Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 400_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Monsters that can effectively summon themselves while having a differently named monster on the field? That's impressive." Yubel smiled.

"There's more, since I have three Blackwings in play I can activate this from my hand, Delta Crow - Anti Reverse and this trap destroy all your facedown spell and trap cards." Crow explained playing it.

* * *

_Delta Crow - Anti Reverse_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster: Destroy all face-down Spells and Traps your opponent controls. If you control exactly 3 "Blackwing" monsters, you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

"Well not bad." Lucy smiled as her face-down, Necro Fusion, shattered, "Necro Fusion banishes the monsters needed to Fusion Summon but it won't be allowed to attack the turn it's summoned. It was in case you destroy Future Fusion."

Crow nodded before sighing. "Gale the Whirlwind's special ability cuts the attack and defense points of Gachi Gachi Gantetsu in half."

Gale fired sonar waves at her Xyz. **(ATK: 900 / 2 = 450/DEF: 2200 / 2 = 1100)**

"Now I use Sirocco the Dawn's special ability, the attack points of every Blackwing I have are added to Bora the Spear but in exchange only he can attack." Crow continued.

_Bora the Spear:** (ATK: 1700 + 1300 + 2000 = 5000)**_

"Whoa so that's what he meant!" Chara cried shocked before realizing, "Wait her monsters in defense isn't it?"

"Blackwing - Bora the Spear inflicts damage even if your monster is in defense mode." Crow explained before frowning. "Attack Gachi Gachi Gantetsu."

Bora charged. **(ATK: 5000 - 3300 = 1700)**

"Gotta thank cards like Effect Veiler." Lucy smiled showing the card discarding it as Bora struck. (Lucy: 2400) "And I'll use an Overlay Unit to keep Gantetsu in play."

Gantetsu used a Unit.** (ORU: 2 - 1)**

"And with the loss of that unit my monsters lose 200 points." Lucy added.

_Venus: **(ATK: 2000 - 200 = 1800/DEF: 400 - 200 = 200)**_

_Gantetsu: **(ATK: 450 - 200 = 250/DEF: 1100 + 200 = 900)**_

"Well there's one catch. Since his effect was negated Sirocco and Gale can attack so Sirocco the Dawn attacks Venus." Crow mentioned.

Sirocco charged at Venus destroying her. **(Lucy: 2200)**

"Now it won't do me much good but Gale can attack Gachi Gachi Gantetsu to get rid of his last Overlay Unit." Crow mentioned.

The Tuner attacked as the Unit was used.

_Gantetsu:** (ATK: 250 - 200 = 50/DEF: 900 - 200 = 700)**_

"I'll set two cards and that's it." Crow finished. "I was afraid this wouldn't be a fun match."

* * *

**Crow: 4000**

**Lucy: 2200**

* * *

Lucy 2nd Turn:

"OTKs are strong but can break easily." Lucy smiled drawing, "And first is Future Fusion! With it I send Zeradias, Herald of Heaven, Airknight Parshath, and Honest to the graveyard."

"So if you survive my next turn you can summon your Esper." Crow noted.

"Well first, I activate Monster Reborn." Lucy said as Honest appeared.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

_Honest_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_During your Main Phase: You can return this face-up card from the field to the hand. During the Damage Step, when a LIGHT monster you control battles (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Then due to Honest's ability, I add him to my hand from the field." Lucy said adding the card.

"Well that makes attacking an obvious mistake." Crow admitted.

"Well I'll sacrifice Gantetsu to summon The Agent of Judgment - Saturn!" Lucy called as another fairy appeared.

* * *

_The Agent of Judgment - Saturn_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 0_

_While your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, you can Tribute this card to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference. If you do not control a face-up "The Sanctuary in the Sky", this effect is not applied. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"2600!" Crow asked in shock.

"Saturn attack Sirocco the Dawn!" Lucy called as the fairy attacked.

"Sirocco?" Crow asked in shock.

"Yeah. Gale would drop his points but you wouldn't attack Saturn without Honest in the way would you?" Lucy asked him, "And Sirocco increases points to big heights."

Crow frowned as his strongest monster shattered.

**(Crow: 3400)**

"Kay your move." Lucy smiled.

"Boy this is why Lucy is so tough." Chara admitted with a sheepish grin, "She's of the two Esper Wielders I never beaten."

Crow 2nd Turn:

Crow drew his card only to smile. "You know what, I think I will attack this turn even if you do have Honest."

Hearing that Lucy blinked, "Your saying you have a plan?"

"Since I control a Blackwing I can summon Blackwing - Elphin the Raven in attack mode." Crow mentioned as a blackwing appeared. "And when I summon him I can change your monster from attack position to defense position."

* * *

_Blackwing - Elphin the Raven_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1200_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position._

* * *

At that Saturn switched.

"And with that Honest's ability can't help since it only increases attack points." Chara said seeing that.

"Exactly, Bora the Spear attack Saturn!" Crow called.

Bora charged striking Saturn as she grunted.** (Lucy: 0500)**

"Gale, finish this duel!" Crow called.

Gale fired an attack as Lucy was hit.

* * *

**Crow: 3400**

**Lucy: 0000**

**Crow wins the duel!**

* * *

"...Well dang. Crow's super strong." Chara said in awe, "He didn't even Synchro Summon, or Lucy summoned her Esper."

"We picked last time so why don't you guys pick who's next?" Luna suggested.

"Why not Yusei here?" Frisk suggested.

Yusei smiled. "Alright. So who am I going up against?"

As he asked that Yusei's purple SOUL appeared.

John raise up, "That's me."

Yusei smiled. "Alright then."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... looks like the Signers have gotten an upgrade from the last time they fought the Espers.**

**bopdog111: Yeah, and Crow was too strong.**

**Ulrich362: Blackwings are a powerful deck. Though next up is Yusei and with all the cards he has... John might have a tough time ahead.**

**bopdog111: Can John's high attack point Esper be a disadvantage or an advantage?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**


	50. Perseverance, and Determination!

**bopdog111: Time for two more matches here.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, first up is Yusei taking on John.**

**bopdog111: Can Yusei's recycle cards handle John's Cyber Art Machines?**

**Ulrich362: It won't be easy, but Yusei is one of the strongest duelists so he might be able to pull it off.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

"Well, let's have a good match." Yusei smiled.

"Indeed." John said getting ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: We Are by TFK)**

**Yusei: 4000**

**John: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Who's first?" John asked adjusting his glasses.

"You can start." Yusei offered.

John 1st Turn:

"Okay." John said looking over his hand, "First I summon Cyber Dragon Core."

Core appeared ready.

* * *

_Cyber Dragon Core_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Cyber" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. If only your opponent controls a monster: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster from your Deck. You can only use 1 "Cyber Dragon Core" effect per turn, and only once that turn. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY._

* * *

"When this card is summoned a Cyber Spell or Trap is added to my hand." John said adding a card.

Yusei nodded at that. "Alright then."

"Then I set three cards." John said ending his turn.

Yusei 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'm up so first things first I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack position." Yusei said calmly.

* * *

_Speed Warrior_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 400_

_Once per Battle Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn (except during the Damage Step): You can make its ATK become double its original ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now I'll attack your Cyber Dragon Core, and since Speed Warrior was summoned this turn his attack points double."

_Speed Warrior:** (ATK: 900 * 2 = 1800)**_

Speed Warrior charged striking Core as John grunted.** (John: 2600)**

Yusei frowned seeing that. "I set three cards of my own and end my turn which means Speed Warrior's attack points return to normal."

_Speed Warrior:** (ATK: 1800/2 = 900)**_

* * *

**Yusei: 4000**

**John: 2600**

* * *

John 2nd Turn:

"My move." John said drawing before smiling, "I banish Cyber Dragon Core to summon Cyber Dragon!"

The Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyber Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"So that's why you let me destroy it." Yusei realized.

"And as an added bonus, I activate Reckless Greed to draw 2 cards." John said drawing twice.

* * *

_Reckless Greed_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases._

* * *

"Then Chain Material." John added.

* * *

_Chain Material_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Any time you Fusion Summon a monster this turn, you can remove from play, from your side of the field, Deck, hand or Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on the Fusion Monster Card, and use them as Fusion Material Monsters. You cannot attack during the turn this card is activated. If you used this effect for a Fusion Summon, the Summoned Fusion Monster is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

Yusei smiled. "Well that's not going to end well for me."

"Cause by banishing the monsters needed I can summon the monster I want." John said using Polymerization as Cyber Dragon flew up with Drei, and Vier fusing.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Mighty Machine Esper! Come forth, and allow everyone to gaze on your overwhelming strength of energy! Fusion Summon! Arise level 9! Chaos, Walker of the Wheel!"

At that what was formed was Chaos.

* * *

_Chaos, Walker of the Wheel_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 5500_

_DEF: 4500_

_"Cyber Dragon" + 2 Machine Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, or by it's own effect, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Machine Monster. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell/Traps until the end of the Damage Step. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card is destroyed: Draw 2 Cards, OR Special Summon this card from your GY, and if you do, halve your LP. If this card Special Summoned by it's own effect; reduce it's ATK by 1500 each time it's summoned._

* * *

"Wait, but doesn't the monster summoned by Chain Material get destroyed?" Luna asked.

"Yeah but John doesn't have to worry." Chara answered, "Chaos is the second strongest for a good reason. If it gets destroyed John can either draw two cards, or summon it back at the price of half his Life Points. But Chaos loses 1500 points each time that effect is used."

"That's still a really big risk, and he can't attack with Chaos either." Leo mentioned.

"Oh I know that. Which is why I had another card." John said to him revealing his last face-down, "Cyberload Fusion."

* * *

_Cyberload Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists a "Cyber Dragon" monster as material, by shuffling the Fusion Materials listed on it into the Deck, from among your cards on the field and/or your face-up banished cards, but monsters you control cannot attack for the rest of this turn, except that Fusion Summoned monster. You can only activate 1 "Cyberload Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"How does that help?" Leo asked. "Chain Material doesn't let John attack the turn he plays it right?"

"That's right, it doesn't." Luna nodded.

"But it lets me summon another monster by shuffling Cyber Dragon, and the three machines that are banished." John said as the three were shuffled, "That lets me summon Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!"

A new machine appeared roaring.

* * *

_Chimeratech Rampage Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1600_

_2+ "Cyber Dragon" monsters_  
__A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target Spells/Traps on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. Once per turn: You can send up to 2 LIGHT Machine monsters from your Deck to the GY, and if you do, for each monster sent to the GY, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn.__

* * *

"And when this card is summoned your three set cards are destroyed." John added to Yusei.

Yusei's eyes widened in shock as the cards all shattered.

"I end my turn, and use Chaos' ability." John said as Chaos shattered only to reform as he grunted. **(John: 1300)**

_Chaos:** (ATK: 5500 - 1500 = 4000)**_

Yusei 2nd Turn:

Yusei drew his card before looking at the field. "I set one monster and play one card facedown. That's it."

"Oh man Yusei." Crow said worried.

"You're seriously worried Crow?" Jack asked.

* * *

**Yusei: 4000**

**John: 1300**

* * *

John 3rd Turn:

"My turn. Due to Reckless Greed, I have to skip my Draw Phase." John said to Yusei.

"I remember." Yusei nodded.

"I place down two cards, and now Chaos attack!" John called as Chaos charged to Yusei's face-down, "Chaos deals piercing damage, and prevents your Spells, and Traps from activating when he attacks."

Yusei frowned as a small pink bird appeared.

"Sonic Chick can't be destroyed by a monster with over 1900 attack points." Yusei revealed.

* * *

_Sonic Chick_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 300_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK._

* * *

"Unfortunately I still take a huge amount of damage."

**(Yusei: 0300)**

"When now Rampage attacks Speed Warrior." John said as Rampage fired a blast.

Speed Warrior shattered but Yusei's life points didn't decrease.

"Hm?" John blinked.

"It's called Defense Draw, it negates the damage and I get to draw a card." Yusei explained.

* * *

_Defense Draw_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: Make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

"Okay. Your turn." John told him.

Yusei 3rd Turn:

Yusei drew his card before his eyes widened. "I activate a spell card Tuning. Thanks to this I can add a Tuner Monster to my hand and in exchange I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard."

* * *

_Tuning_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand, then send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

_'Perfect.'_ "Next I'll summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron jumped up ready.

* * *

_Junk Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 500_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Your classic Tuner." John smiled, _'Let's see I have Royal Decree, and Cyber Network. They'll work well next turn.'_

"When Junk Synchron is summoned I can revive Speed Warrior from my graveyard, and since I have a tuner I can also bring back Quillbolt Hedgehog." Yusei stated as the appeared.

* * *

_Quillbolt Hedgehog_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You must control a Tuner monster to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Now then, you know what's next."

"Synchro Summoning." John smiled, "Which one is it gonna be?"

"If I should know... Junk Destroyer." Chara guessed.

"Level three Junk Synchron tune with level two Speed Warrior, level two Quillbolt Hedgehog and level one Sonic Chick!" Yusei called as Junk Synchron became three green rings, and Speed Warrior, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Sonic Chick turned into five stars.

**(LV: 3 + 2 + 2 + 1 = 8)**

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

* * *

_Stardust Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_When a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your GY._

* * *

His Dragon appeared roaring.

"So there's the dragon." John said seeing it as Stardust, and Chaos stared at each other.

"You put up a good fight but this duel is over." Yusei told him.

"Why?" John asked curiously.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yusei stated before smirking. "This card is the key to taking you down."

John blinked at this,_ 'As long as it's not a Spell I'm in the clear.'_

* * *

**Yusei: 0300**

**John: 1300**

* * *

John 4th Turn:

"My turn. And again due to Reckless Greed, I don't draw." John told him.

"I remember." Yusei told him calmly.

_'I don't know if I should or not... If it's a Trap, Royal Decree will stop it. But if it isn't then I'm in trouble. But Spells, and Traps can't be used against Chaos when he attacks so I'm fine.'_ John thought, "Alright Chaos attack Stardust-"

"Are you sure?" Yusei interjected.

"Huh?" John asked.

"You look hesitant, are you sure attacking me is the best option?" Yusei asked him. "You don't know what could be waiting... I might even have a card that can get around your Esper's abilities."

John at that grunted before saying, "Your move."

"Not quite, I activate my trap card, Persevering Battle!" Yusei called. "Thanks to this trap, Chaos is forced to battle Stardust Dragon this turn, and I'm also allowed to add the attack points of a Synchro Monster in my Extra Deck to Stardust Dragon's attack points."

* * *

_Persevering Battle_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if your opponent did not declare an attack this turn, target one monster your opponent controls and if you do have it attack one monster on your side of the field. You can banish one Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck to add it's attack points to your monster but if you do banish your monster during the end phase. If you control a level 8 or higher Synchro Monster this card's activation and effect cannot be negated._

* * *

"You what?" John asked in shock.

A purple SOUL means perseverance doesn't it? In other words it means that you keep trying no matter what stands in your way, be it an unknown card, or an Esper." Yusei mentioned. "So now I'll add Nitro Warrior's 2800 points to Stardust Dragon."

_Stardust Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 2800 = 5300)**_

_"Attack Chaos Walker of the Wheel with Cosmic Blast!"_

Stardust charged a blast.

"Well too bad your trap won't assist cause I got Royal Decree!" John called.

* * *

_Royal Decree_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Negate all other Trap effects on the field._

* * *

"All traps but this are negated!" John said to him.

"Normally that's true, but if I control a level eight or above Synchro Monster the activation and effect of Persevering Battle can't be negated." Yusei countered.

"What?" John asked in shock as Stardust attacked Chaos destroying him.

* * *

**Yusei: 0300**

**John: 0000**

**Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

"Amazing... After all that Yusei won?" Alton asked in shock.

"Of course he did." Jack smirked.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Yusei and Jack will NOT be receiving SOUL Evolution versions of their dragons... they already have upgrades coming but the other Signers don't. Yusei's Persevering Battle trap and a card Jack owns will be their replacements for a SOUL card though.)**

"I honestly thought John won real easily." Lucy admitted.

"Yusei is a skilled duelist, and John second guessed himself." Jack mentioned. "That aside, who's up next?"

"Crow, you, Yusei, and Chara, are the ones that dueled already right?" Sara asked, "That leaves Kindness, Determination, Bravery, and of course all seven."

"I'll give it a shot, but something tells me I'm not going to do very well against Frisk." Akiza admitted.

"Don't worry Akiza. You done great in each match." Frisk assured her with a smile.

"Wait a sec. 'All Seven'?" Leo asked hearing that.

Yubel smiled to them, "Of course. You seven will face against me, and the Sacred Beasts."

"Seven on one, that's insane." Jack pointed out.

"True but your gonna see why." Yubel smiled before showing them three cards, "You see these three?"

Uria, Lord of Searing Flame, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms.

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"Their the Sacred Beasts, and are some of the most powerful cards you seen." Yubel smiled, "And although Ultima is an Esper she is also a Sacred Beast, and not only that her power can only be accessed with the other seven Espers as it's Fusion Materials are them."

"That's really strong." Luna admitted nervously.

"You bet they are." Frisk smiled readying her Duel Disk, "You ready Aki?"

"No, but I'm dueling anyway." Akiza answered only to pause. "Aki?"

"Is something wrong with that?" Frisk asked her.

"It just surprised me that's all. So who goes first?" Akiza replied.

"I'll go." Frisk told her.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin)**

**Frisk: 4000**

**Akiza: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Okay." Frisk drew before saying, "I start with Approach Snowdin!"

* * *

_Approach Snowdin_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 "Snowdin" from your Deck, or GY to your hand. During your Main Phase except the turn this card is sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY: Add 1 "Royal Guard" monster or 1 "Grillby" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"With this I take Snowdin from my Deck, and add it." Frisk said adding the card.

"And I activate Snowdin!" Frisk called as the snowy village appeared.

* * *

_Snowdin_

_Field Spell Card_

_The turn player can Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from their hand if they control no monsters. The turn player can discard 1 Monster to add 1 Monster from their Deck to their hand who's level is equal or lower then the discarded monster's. The turn player can only activate 1 "Snowdin" effect once per turn._

* * *

"Once each turn the turn player can summon a level 5 or lower monster from their hands if they have a monster on their field. And then the turn player can discard a monster to add another as long as it's level is equal or lower." Frisk explained.

"A powerful card." Akiza mentioned.

"And now I use it's effect to summon Sans. Sans the Skeleton!" Frisk smiled as Sans appeared with his eye glowing.

* * *

_Sans the Skeleton_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Zombie/Tuner_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2700_

_If this card attacks a monster: Roll two dices. If you get at least a three, five, or one: Destroy that monster without applying damage calculation. If you didn't roll either: Destroy this card. If this card is destroyed shuffle it to your deck instead._

* * *

"Frisk... you're planning on summoning your Esper this time aren't you?" Akiza asked.

"Not completely though that is why we're dueling isn't it?" Frisk smiled to her.

"Yeah." Akiza nodded.

"Next up, I place down two cards." Frisk said placing them down, "Your turn."

Akiza 1st Turn:

Akiza drew her card and frowned. "I set a monster and one card. That's all I can do."

* * *

**Frisk: 4000**

**Akiza: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Frisk said drawing, "But why didn't you use Snowdin?"

"But you can Special Summon your other monster for a sacrifice." Frisk told her, "Or you can discard that monster to add another one."

"Maybe next time." Akiza shrugged. "It's your turn Frisk."

Frisk looked before smiling, "I'll discard Asgore, King of Monsters from my hand to use Snowdin's effect."

"I think it's over." David admitted. "There are very few monsters with enough defense points to survive Zodiark's attack so if Frisk brings it out now... Akiza's probably lost the duel."

"I'll take Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus to my hand." Frisk said adding the card.

"Not the key card?" Lucy asked.

"Chaos Necromancer?" Chazz guessed.

"Yeah, she needs that to summon Zodiark." Lucy confirmed before pausing. "Wait unless..."

"Unless I need another Zombie." Frisk said activating her face-down, Polymerization.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Here it comes, mom's Esper." Chara smiled.

Sans, along with Chaos Necromancer, and Papyrus fused.

"Necromancer of Chaotic Dark Power! Join together with the Royal Zombies in the Mountain to create a new force! Fusion Summon! Level 6, Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts!"

Zodiark appeared ready for battle.

* * *

_Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Zombie Monster. Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. This card gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all DARK Monsters on the field. Once per turn, Tribute 1 monster you control, and if you do: Target 1 DARK Monster in either GY, Special Summon it in Defense Position but it cannot attack._

* * *

"Hold on, am I missing something? Why doesn't it have any points?" Crow asked.

"Take a look." Frisk smiled activating Call of the Haunted.

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Sans reappeared as Zodiark glowed.** (ATK: 0 + 2500 = 2500)**

Akiza's eyes widened in shock._ 'Ok... I still have a chance, a tiny one... but a chance.'_

"And now Zodiark attack!" Frisk called as Zodiark fired a dark blast.

"You triggered the special ability of my Wall of Ivy!" Akiza called. "It summons an Ivy Token to your field when flipped face-up."

* * *

_Wall of Ivy_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1200_

_FLIP: Special Summon 1 "Ivy Token" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position to your opponent's side of the field. When this Token is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

_Ivy Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Wall of Ivy". When it is destroyed, the controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

"Well you remember what Espers but Ultima can do right? You take piercing damage." Frisk reminded.

Akiza winced at that.

**(Akiza: 2700)**

"Next Sans attacks directly!" Frisk called as Sans fired a Gaster Blaster.

Akiza's eyes widened as the blast hit her and she cried out.

**(Akiza: 0200)**

"You okay?" Frisk asked her.

Akiza shook her head before nodding. "Yeah... but I've been in a better spot."

"Your move." Frisk told her.

Akiza 2nd Turn:

Akiza drew her card only to close her eyes. "I play Ivy Shackles."

* * *

_Ivy Shackles_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_All face-up monsters your opponent controls become Plant-Type during your turns only. If this face-up card you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"During my turns this trap treats all your monsters as Plants during my turn which means I can play Fragrance Storm and destroy Sans the Skeleton and draw a card, then if I draw a Plant monster I can show it to you and draw again."

* * *

_Fragrance Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Plant-Type monster on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, draw 1 card, then if that card is a Plant-Type monster, you can reveal it and draw 1 more card._

* * *

Sans shattered as Call of the Haunted did too.

_Zodiark: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

"The card I drew was Copy Plant so I can draw again." Akiza said.

She drew again.

Akiza looked at her card before looking at Frisk._ 'Well... if this fails I probably lose anyway so...'_

"I use Snowdin's effect to summon Dark Verger in attack mode."

A plant appeared.

* * *

_Dark Verger_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a Plant-Type Tuner monster is Normal Summoned to your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Attack Position._

* * *

"Then I tribute Dark Verger in order to summon Rose Tentacles."

A rose like monster appeared.

* * *

_Rose Tentacles_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Plant_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1200_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. At the start of your Battle Phase, for each Plant-Type monster your opponent currently controls, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn. Each time this card destroys a Plant-Type monster by battle: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"For every Plant monster on your field at the start of the Battle Phase this monster gets one additional attack. With two that means three attacks."

"Well Zodiark can't be destroyed in battle." Frisk told her.

The monster charged destroying the Token.

"When an Ivy Token is destroyed it's controller loses 300 life points, and when Rose Tentacles destroys a plant monster she deals 300 points of damage for a total of 600."

Frisk grunted.** (Frisk: 3400)**

"Now I attack Zodiac, Keeper of Precepts." Akiza stated.

The monster attacked Zodiark which didn't destroy him. **(Frisk: 1200)**

Rose Tentacles attacked Zodiark again.

* * *

**Frisk: 0000**

**Akiza: 4000**

**Akiza wins the duel!**

* * *

"Wait... huh?" Akiza asked in confusion. "What just happened?"

"You got me." Frisk answered.

"What about your facedown?" Akiza asked.

"I already used them both." Frisk told her.

Akiza nodded at that. "Alright. Well, good match."

Frisk nodded back with a smile.

"Who haven't dueled yet?" Lucy asked.

"Just me and Luna." Leo answered.

"That means me, and Alton are next." Scotty grinned as Alton smiled warmly.

"Except we already dueled Alton." Luna mentioned.

"Unless you want a rematch." Alton said to her.

"I think I'm ok." Luna admitted. "I already went up against your Esper too."

"Guys it's just us." Scotty said to Leo before grinning, "To say in advance I hope your ready to face monsters from the past."

"Only one way to find out." Leo smiled back. "After you."

Scotty armed himself as Leo did too.

"DUEL!" Leo and Scotty called together.

Leo: 4000

Scotty: 4000

Scotty 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Scotty called drawing, "Okay I'll start off by activating Ancient Rules!"

* * *

_Ancient Rules_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

"Ancient Rules, alright." Leo smiled.

"I summon the Dark Magician!" Scotty called as the magician appeared readying.

* * *

_Dark Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

Seeing the monster Chara suddenly shuddered.

"Chara?" Luna asked.

"She... used Dark Magician." Chara mentioned nervously before shuddering. "Agate..."

* * *

**bopdog111: We'll see the rest later.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, just two more... and then I guess team SOUL's next match?**

**bopdog111: Against Team Fallen.**

**Ulrich362: Make sense to me. See you in the next chapter.**


	51. Power of Ultima!

**bopdog111: Okay time for the next Esper match before Ultima.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, I wonder how this one will go.**

**bopdog111: Scotty, and Leo will get in a tough battle.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true.**

**bopdog111: Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

**(New Dueling Theme: Warrior by Distrubed)**

**Leo: 4000**

**Scotty: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Scotty 1st Turn:

Scotty had just summoned Dark Magician with only four cards in his hand.

* * *

_Dark Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

Leo has no cards on the field, and has a full hand. Chara was shuddering slightly as Luna hugged him.

"That's a pretty strong start." Leo admitted.

Scotty nodded before saying, "I place 1 card down, and end my turn."

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew his card before looking at the field. "I set two cards and summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode."

* * *

_Morphtronic Boomboxen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 400_

_● While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._  
_● Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"That's all for now."

* * *

**Leo: 4000**

**Scotty: 4000**

* * *

Scotty 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw." Scotty said drawing before saying, "First I sacrifice Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl appeared giggling.

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_This card gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard._

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked. "Wait why did you do that? Even with the boost Dark Magician is stronger."

"Cause, I got this." Scotty said revealing Eternal Soul.

* * *

_Eternal Soul_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Every "Dark Magician" in your Monster Zone is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If this face-up card leaves the field: Destroy all monsters you control. You can only use the following effect of "Eternal Soul" once per turn. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand or GY._  
_● Add 1 "Dark Magic Attack" or "Thousand Knives" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Oh... that isn't good." Leo admitted.

Dark Magician reappeared as both Master, and Apprentice nodded to each other.

"They're a powerful team." Frisk smiled.

"Well even more with this. Dedication through Light and Darkness!" Scotty called.

* * *

_Dedication through Light and Darkness_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 "Dark Magician"; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician of Chaos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"What's that?" Leo asked nervously.

At that Dark Magician transformed to a new form.

* * *

_Dark Magician of Chaos_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_During the End Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can target 1 Spell in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dark Magician of Chaos" once per turn. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster. If this face-up card would leave the field, banish it instead._

* * *

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "Ok... not good."

"Chaos attack!" Scotty called as Magician of Chaos charged.

"I play my trap card Morphtransition, it switches Boomboxen into defense mode and negates your attack!" Leo called.

* * *

_Morphtransition_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack, and change the battle position of the selected "Morphtronic" monster._

* * *

"Once per turn if Boomboxen is in defense mode I can negate an attack on one of my Morphtronic monsters." Leo revealed.

Dark Magician Girl pouted flying back. Leo frowned before walking to her. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose the duel. No hard feelings?"

Dark Magician Girl blinked before giggling,**_ "Well your a sweetie aren't ya?"_**

She kissed his forehead.

"Oh... I'm taken." Leo explained with a smile.

**_"She's lucky."_** Dark Magician Girl smiled as Leo walked back.

"I activate Foolish Burial Goods to send Secrets of Dark Magic from my Deck to the graveyard." Scotty continued.

* * *

_Foolish Burial Goods_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 Spell/Trap from your Deck to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Foolish Burial Goods" per turn._

* * *

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn. Magician of Chaos allows me to take Secrets of Dark Magic from my graveyard, and add it to my hand during the end phase." Scotty said showing the card.

Leo nodded.

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew his card and paused only to frown._ 'Should I... it's a really big risk but if it pays off...'_ "I play Morphtronic Accelerator, this spell returns Morphtronic Datatron to my deck to destroy any card on the field then I draw a new card."

* * *

_Morphtronic Accelerator_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Return 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Deck. Destroy 1 card on the field, and draw 1 card._

* * *

"I destroy... Eternal Soul?"

The Trap shattered.

"When Eternal Soul leaves the field all monsters on my field goes with it." Scotty said as the two spellcasters shattered, "Magician of Chaos is banished when he leaves the field."

Leo looked down at that. "I... why do I have to be the evil one of our group?"

"What are you talking about?" Chara asked him.

"I feel bad for destroying them." Leo admitted. "I didn't want to upset Scotty's monsters like that."

"Their alright."

Hearing that they looked to see Yugi with Bakura, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Rebecca, and Sartorius walking over. Leo, Luna, Dexter, Bob, and Patty widened their eyes in shock seeing them.

"Hey guys. Hey grandpa, grandma." Chara smiled, "What brings you all here?"

"Just wanted to see what Frisk, and Chazz are up too." Joey answered with a grin, "But we can't help but notice this duel happening."

"Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Magician aren't bothered. They get destroyed a lot of times, and they always take defeat head on." Yugi said to them.

Leo looked unsure but nodded. "Well ok, I guess I'll have to apologize later. Right now though I'll summon Morphtronic Slingen in attack mode."

* * *

_Morphtronic Slingen_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 "Morphtronic" monster, except "Morphtronic Slingen", to destroy 1 card on the field._  
_● While in Defense Position: If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Morphtronic" monster you control instead._

* * *

"Slingen attack Scotty directly!"

Sligen charged as Scotty was hit. **(Scotty: 2800)**

"Boomboxen it's your turn." Leo continued.

Boomboxen charged only for Scotty to call, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Leo's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Dark Magician rose back again. Leo's eyes widened seeing the magician. "Ok... not good. I end my turn."

* * *

**Leo: 4000**

**Scotty: 2800**

* * *

Scotty 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Scotty called drawing looking before saying, "I start off by activating Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

_Card of Sanctity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"We both draw til we hold 6." Scotty told him.

Leo nodded as they drew their cards.

"And I activate Secrets of Dark Magic!" Scotty called.

* * *

_Secrets of Dark Magic_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Activate 1 of the following effects._  
_● Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field, including "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl", as Fusion Material._  
_● Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand, by Tributing monsters from your hand or field, including "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl", whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster._

* * *

"This allows me to Ritual Summon or Fusion Summon as long as the monsters used are either Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl." Scotty explained to him, "I fuse Soul Swallower, with Apprentice Illusion Magician in my hand, and Dark Magician!"

The three flew up fusing.

"Not good!" Leo panicked.

"Wyrm that feeds on the Dead! Become one with the wielder of Dark Magic to be revealed as the Death Wielding Esper of Dark Magic! Fusion Summon! Level 10, Zalera, the Death Seraph!"

Zalera appeared ready for battle rising up.

* * *

_Zalera, the Death Seraph_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1900_

_"Soul Swallower" + 2 Spellcaster Monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. The card is also treated as a Spellcaster Monster. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. When a Spell Card(s) is destroyed: This card gains 1000 ATK for each destroyed card until the End Phase. You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on both sides of the field: Destroy them both. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated. This card gains 100 ATK for monster in your GY. If this card would be destroyed by battle: Banish 1 Spellcaster Monster from Deck instead, and if you do, you take no battle damage from that battle. You can only activate each effect of "Zalera, the Death Seraph" once per turn._

* * *

Leo nervously glanced at his set card.

"This card gains 100 points for every monster in my graveyard." Scotty said as Zalera glowed. **(ATK: 2800 + (100 * 4) = 3200)**

_'This is bad.'_ Leo frowned.

"Zalera attack Boomboxen!" Scotty called as his Esper attacked.

Leo's eyes widened in shock as his monster shattered.

**(Leo: 2000)**

"I end with a face-down." Scotty ended.

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew his card only for his eyes to widen. 'Well... here goes nothing.' "I summon Morphtronic Boarden in attack mode."

* * *

_Morphtronic Boarden_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1800_

_● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly._  
_● While in Defense Position: Other "Morphtronic" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Then I play Synchro Boost on Boarden."

* * *

_Synchro Boost_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, and its Level is increased by 1._

* * *

"Hm?" Scotty blinked interested.

"It gives Boarden 500 attack points and it increases his level by one." Leo explained.

_Morphtronic Boarden:** (ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000/LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"Boarden also lets my Morphtronics attack you directly. Boarden and Slingen, attack!"

The two charged as Scotty grunted. **(Scotty: 0600)**

Leo smiled. "Alright Scotty, that's it."

"Hm?" Scotty asked.

"I Overlay my two level four monsters!"

The two flew up surprising them.

"It might not be a machine, but it has something in common with my Morphtronics." Leo grinned. "I Xyz Summon Gagaga Cowboy in defense mode."

A cowboy appeared.

* * *

_Gagaga Cowboy_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2400_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; apply this effect, depending on this card's current battle position._  
_● Attack Position: If this card attacks an opponent's monster this turn, it gains 1000 ATK, also the opponent's monster loses 500 ATK, during the Damage Step only._  
_● Defense Position: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"When this monster is in defense mode I can use one Overlay Unit to deal 800 points of damage."

Scotty took the hit.

* * *

**Leo: 2000**

**Scotty: 0000**

**Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"No hard feelings?" Leo asked.

Scotty shook his head with a smile, "Okay so we'll wait for David."

"Ok." Leo nodded.

Soon they see David arriving with Miss Bartlet.

"Hi David." Lucy smiled. "Your date go well?"

"Miss Bartlet is a great maiden to be with." David smiled to them, "Me, and her went along real well in our date."

"Glad to hear it." Alton smiled.

"So now it's all seven vs the combined power of the Espers isn't it?" David asked handing Yubel, Belias as she smiled adding it to her Extra Deck.

"Wait, this isn't exactly fair." Jack frowned.

"One on one against Ultima you get defeated super easily." Frisk told him, "Unless your Adrian he's the only guy who can last a long time against the combined power of the Espers."

"Well what are the rules?" Yusei asked. "It should be fair at least."

"No player can attack first, and I'll take all the odd number of turns, and we will all share 4000 points." Yubel answered, "And you all can share a field, and graveyard each, and can share strategies."

"Alright, then I guess the only other thing is do you want to decide our turn order?" Crow asked her.

"Hm." Yubel thinks for a minute before saying, "Akiza, Jack, Yusei, Chara, Leo, Crow, and Luna. I'll go first, and after one of your turn's we will shift back to me."

"Sounds fair to us. Alright." Yusei nodded.

They all got prepared as everyone watched.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Curse of Darkness by Dragonforce)**

**Akiza: 4000**

**Jack: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

**Chara: 4000**

**Leo: 4000**

**Crow: 4000**

**Luna: 4000**

**Yubel: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yubel 1st Turn:

"I'm up first." Yubel said drawing, "And first off I'll banish Hashmal, Bringer of Order from my Deck."

"Already?" Akiza asked in shock.

"Come on forth, the Sacred Esper! Ultima, the High Seraph!" Yubel called as Ultima appeared in her heavenly glory.

* * *

_Ultima, The High Seraph_

_Divine Type_

_Level 10_

_Divine-Beast/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_7 Spirit Fusion Monsters_  
_Must be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing 1 Spirit Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, or by it's own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card gains ATK, and DEF through the amount of monsters on the field x 1500. While this card is face-up Spirit Fusion Monsters you control cannot declare an attack, and their effects are negated. This card cannot declare an attack the turn it is Special Summoned from your Extra Deck. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects once while face-up on the field. If this card is destroyed during your next Main Phase 1: Banish 1 Spirit Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck; Special Summon this card from your GY. You can pay 1000 LP: Special Summon 1 banished Spirit Fusion Monster, ignoring Summoning Conditions. You can only activate each effect of "Ultima, The High Seraph" once per turn._

* * *

"The strongest Esper..." Luna whispered nervously.

"And next I summon Dark Beckoning Beast." Yubel added as a fiend appeared.

* * *

_Dark Beckoning Beast_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", 1 "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", 1 "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", or 1 card that specifically lists any of those names in its text, from your Deck to your hand, except "Dark Beckoning Beast". You can only use this effect of "Dark Beckoning Beast" once per turn. During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 Fiend monster with 0 ATK and DEF, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can add a Sacred Beast or a card that lists one of them from my Deck to my hand. I pick Chaos Core." Yubel said showing the card, "Then due to Beckoning Beast's ability, I can summon another fiend from my hand as long as it doesn't have any attack or defense points. So I summon Chaos Core!"

Chaos Core appeared shifting.

* * *

_Chaos Core_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When a card or effect is activated that targets this card, or when this card is targeted for an attack by an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can send up to 1 each "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and/or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your hand and/or Deck to the GY, and if you do, place the same number of Phantasm Counters on this card, and if you do that, you take no battle damage for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Chaos Core" once per turn. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can remove 1 Phantasm Counter from this card instead._

* * *

"Then as their are three monsters currently in play Ultima's points are 4500." Yubel added.

_Ultima: **(ATK: 0 + (1500 * 3) = 4500/DEF: 0 + (1500 * 3) = 4500)**_

"We're not winning this are we?" Leo asked nervously.

"I place down two cards, and end my turn." Yubel ended her turn. "Your move Akiza."

Akiza 1st Turn:

Akiza drew her card only to pause. "What are Ultima's abilities?"

"She gains 1500 points for every monster on the field, can't be destroyed by card effects, and negates the effects of the Espers, and prevents them from attacking." Yubel started before continuing, "If it's destroyed I can banish another Esper to bring her back, and by paying 1000 points, I can summon a banished Esper."

Akiza nodded at that. "Ok, I summon Evil Thorn."

* * *

_Evil Thorn_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 300_

_You can Tribute this card; inflict 300 damage to your opponent, and if you do, you can Special Summon up to 2 "Evil Thorn" from your Deck in Attack Position, but their effects cannot be activated._

* * *

"Now I'll sacrifice Evil Thorn to deal 300 points of damage."

Evil Thorn shattered as Yubel grunted.** (Yubel: 3700)**

"When I use that effect I can summon two Evil Thorns but they can't use their special abilities, but more monsters means Ultima gets stronger right?" Akiza asked as the two thorns appeared.

"Yeah." Yubel nodded.

"Well I play Mark of the Rose." Akiza smiled.

* * *

_Mark of the Rose_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by banishing 1 Plant monster from your GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip this card to it. Take control of the equipped monster. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Negate this card's effect until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

"Hm?" Yubel asked only to notice Ultima became ensnared by something.

"By banishing Evil Thorn this spell let me take control of Ultima." Akiza revealed.

Ultima at that shifted over to the Signer's field.

"Ultima, attack Dark Beckoning Beast." Akiza called.

Ultima charged an attack.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Yubel called.

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This cancels the attack, and ends the battle!" Yubel called as the attack vanished from Beckoning Beast.

Akiza's eyes widened at that before looking at her hand. "I set one card and end my turn which means Ultima goes back to you."

Ultima shifts back to Yubel.

* * *

**Akiza: 4000**

**Jack: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

**Chara: 4000**

**Leo: 4000**

**Crow: 4000**

**Luna: 4000**

**Yubel: 3700**

* * *

Yubel 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw." Yubel said drawing before saying, "First I activate the Continuous Trap, Sacred Beast Awakening I already set!"

* * *

_Sacred Beast Awakening_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per your turn, if you control a Level 10 monster: You can add 1 Continuous Trap from your GY to your hand. This card gains effects based on the number of "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" you control with different names._  
_● 1+: Each time your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s), you gain LP equal to that monster's ATK._  
_● 2+: Negate all monster effects activated on your opponent's field._  
_● 3: Any monster sent to your opponent's GY is banished instead._

* * *

"Then I summon Chaos Summoning Beast." Yubel added as another fiend appeared.

* * *

_Chaos Summoning Beast_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your hand, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Fallen Paradise" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Chaos Summoning Beast" once per turn._

* * *

Akiza's eyes just widened in disbelief. "How strong is Ultima now?"

_Ultima: **(ATK: 4500 + (1500 * 3) = 9000/DEF: 4500 + (1500 * 3) = 9000)**_

"Don't worry. Those points won't stay for long." Yubel grinned, "Cause, I sacrifice my three fiends!"

Beckoning Beast, Chaos Core, and Chaos Summoning Beast were tributed as she called, "Raise from the earth! Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"

At that the blue Sacred Beast appeared roaring.

* * *

_Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If your opponent Normal Summons a monster(s): Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each monster Summoned, but it cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster; this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the end of this turn._

* * *

Luna shuddered seeing the monster.

"Then by banishing Chaos Summoning Beast, I add Fallen Paradise to my hand, and activate it!" Yubel called as they appeared in the field spell.

* * *

_Fallen Paradise_

_Field Spell Card_

_Your opponent cannot target "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", or "Armityle the Chaos Phantom" in your Monster Zones with card effects, also those monsters cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects while you control them. If you control "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" or "Armityle the Chaos Phantom" in your Monster Zone: You can draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Fallen Paradise" once per turn._

* * *

"Your effects cannot target the Sacred Beasts but Ultima nor destroyed by effects." Yubel explained, "And once a turn if I have a Sacred Beast in play, I can draw 2 cards."

She drew twice. Akiza frowned. "Two of us are already beaten."

"I'll place 2 cards down." Yubel said to them, "And I'll use Ultima's special ability! By paying 1000 points, I can summon the Esper, Hashmal!"

**(Yubel: 2700)**

Hashmal appeared ready.

* * *

_Hahmal, Bringer of Order_

_Earth Type_

_Level 11_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3450_

_"Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna" + 3 Warrior Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned or Special Summoned by it's own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Cannot be destroyed by Card Effects. This card is also treated as a Warrior monster. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card destroys a monster by battle: It gains 500 ATK. When this card is destroyed (by battle or by card effect): Tribute a monster you control, or pay 1500 LP; Special Summon this card from your GY. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated, or your next turn if this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn._

* * *

"It can't attack or use any abilities so all it does is make Ultima stronger." Jack noted.

_Ultima: **(ATK: 9000 - 1500 = 7500/DEF: 9000 - 1500 = 7500)**_

"Alright Raviel attack the Evil Thorn on the left!" Yubel called as Raviel swiped it's claws.

The Evil Thorn shattered.

**(Akiza: 0100)**

"Wait, why didn't you use Ultima to attack the Evil Thorn?" Leo asked. "You could have taken out two of us at once."

"And not letting the rest of you all have a chance? That doesn't sound fair is it?" Yubel asked with a smile.

"Some duels just aren't fair." Jack admitted. "You learn to deal with it."

"Well Ultima will attack the other Thorn." Yubel said as Ultima charged, "Akiza you wouldn't mind showing us what your face-down is?"

"Vengeful Servant, it isn't exactly helpful." Akiza sighed as she lost the last of her life points.

* * *

_Vengeful Servant_

_Equip Spell Card_

_When control of the equipped monster changes, inflict damage equal to its original ATK to its new controller._

* * *

**(Akiza: 0000)**

"You still did great, and your cards can still be used." Yubel smiled.

"Well it's still your turn." Yusei pointed out.

"I'll end my turn." Yubel told them.

Jack 1st Turn:

Jack drew his card only to frown. "I set a monster and play two cards facedown, that's all I can do."

Ultima gone to his side during his turn.

"What the?" Jack questioned.

"She said we can still use Akiza's cards." Chara reminded.

Jack frowned at that. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Akiza: 0000**

**Jack: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

**Chara: 4000**

**Leo: 4000**

**Crow: 4000**

**Luna: 4000**

**Yubel: 2700**

* * *

Yubel 3rd Turn:

Yubel frowned drawing, "I"ll activate Fallen Paradise's effect to draw another two cards."

She drew looking over, "Hmm... I'll activate The Seven Spirit Gates Unleashed!"

* * *

_The Seven Spirit Gates Unleashed_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Add 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", 1 "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", 1 "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", or 1 monster that specifically lists any of those names in its text, from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 Fiend monster with 0 ATK and DEF from your GY. Once per turn, if you control a Level 10 monster: You can add 1 Continuous Spell from your GY to your hand. You can only activate 1 "The Seven Spirit Gates Unleashed" per turn._

* * *

"Not good." Crow frowned.

"It permits me to add Dark Summoning Beast to my hand." Yubel said adding a card, "Then by sacrificing Hashmal, I can summon my Beast."

The Esper vanished only for Dark Summoning Beast to appear.

* * *

_Dark Summoning Beast_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, also monsters you control cannot attack for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Dark Summoning Beast" once per turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Leo frowned before closing his eyes in thought. _'Is it possible?'_

"Then I'll use my Beast's special ability." Yubel added as Beast glowed, "That way, I can summon a Sacred Beast directly from my Deck without meeting it's conditions."

"Another one?" Luna asked in fear. "It's over."

"Not yet Luna. It's not over until the last card is played." Chara told her.

"That's right, and your all gonna need it. Against the Lord of Striking Thunder, Hamon!" Yubel called as the demonic Ra appeared roaring.

* * *

_Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 face-up Continuous Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters for attacks, except this one._

* * *

"Open your eyes Chara, this duel was over the moment it began." Jack frowned. "None of us stood a chance. Just finish it soon Yubel."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): The Signers other than Chara could beat Yubel (Chara could too but he's the only one not unnerved to be facing the Sacred Esper and Sacred Beasts) but a lot of them would require set-up prior to her being summoned. Now that they have Ultima, Raviel, and Hamon against them none of them have the cards needed to turn the duel around. Akiza in particular would need an extra turn which she never got, they simply don't have the means to turn things around in this situation.)**

"I'll end my turn with one card face-down." Yubel ended much to their confusion.

"What?" Jack questioned before glaring at her. "What kind of joke is that?"

"Beast's Special Ability forbids my monsters from attacking this turn." Yubel cleared it out for them.

Yusei 1st Turn:

Yusei drew his card before pausing and to everyone's shock smiling.

"Yusei?" Crow asked him.

"There is one way to beat Yubel and those monsters, I summon Rapid Warrior in attack mode." Yusei stated as a warrior appeared as Ultima went to his side.

* * *

_Rapid Warrior_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 200_

_During your Main Phase 1, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Other monsters cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Well as you summoned a monster Awakening's effect kicks it." Yubel said as the trap glowed, "Each time you summon a monster, I gain Life Points equal to it's attack points since I at least have a Sacred Beast."

Hamon, and Raviel gave energy to Yubel as she glowed. **(Yubel: 3900)**

Yusei's eyes widened seeing that before he frowned._ 'There goes that idea.'_ "I end my turn."

Ultima went back to Yubel's side.

"What are they doing? They should be using Ultima to battle." Chara Dreemurr asked confused.

"I don't know." David admitted.

"It's simple. We're having this match for them to defeat Ultima. Using her to battle in this is like cheating." Yubel explained.

"Spoken like a true duelist." Jack nodded before frowning. "Then again, this battle likely will end in us losing."

"Maybe, but it took two tries to beat the other ones so having a goal to work towards is fine by me." Crow smiled.

Hearing that the Signers other than Chara all exchanged a quick glance before nodding and surrendering.

"Ultima is powerful, but we'll take her down next time." Leo smiled.

"Guys?" Chara asked blinking.

"It's alright Chara, Yubel won the duel but just like the other Espers we'll win next time." Leo told him. "I already have an idea in mind that should guarantee I win."

Jack smirked. "Is that so, well if your plan works mine most certainly will."

Chara chuckled shaking his head, "That's why I admire, and like you guys."

"Sorry if I was being too hard on you all." Yubel told them as the cards vanished.

* * *

**Akiza: 0000**

**Jack: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

**Chara: 4000**

**Leo: 4000**

**Crow: 4000**

**Luna: 4000 (All Surrendered)**

**Yubel: 3900**

**Yubel wins the duel!**

* * *

"It's alright." Yusei smiled. "Still, what now?"

"Now Team SOUL should better prepare themselves against us when it's our turn." Sara said to them.

"That's me your's truly." Alton smiled to them.

"Then there is I also." Lucy added smiling.

"And finally me." Sara smiled to them.

Leo grinned. "Well you three, good luck and may the best team win."

"You too." Alton smiled to him.

"I admit, your growing stronger Chara." Frisk smiled, "Who knows maybe my powers mixed with your father's magic may assist you in sticky situations."

"Maybe." Chara nodded before pausing and looking down. "Then again... it isn't dad's magic."

"Wait, your dad has magic?" Luna blinked.

Chazz smirked before forming his wings and taking flight. "I'm working on a few other things but this is my main use of it."

They looked in awe at this. Chazz grinned before landing next to Frisk and smiling.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Ultima proved to be too much, at least for now.**

**bopdog111: That's the power of the Sacred Esper.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, a powerful card to be sure. Of course next up is Team SOUL vs Team Fallen.**

**bopdog111: How do you think they will do?**

**Ulrich362: It won't be easy, but they might pull it off. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	52. Match against Team Fallen!

**bopdog111: We're back for another tournament match.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, Team SOUL vs Team Fallen.**

**bopdog111: What can this team do?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

Chara was sleeping soundly as Frisk asked Amber to wake him up. Amber opened the door. "Chara?"

Chara was sleeping gently snoring. Amber walked over and gently shook his shoulder. "Chara... your mom wants you to get up."

"H-Huh?" Chara stirred awake seeing her before smiling, "Morning little sis."

Amber smiled hearing that. "Frisk wanted you to get up."

"Okay. Tell Mom I'll be down in a bit." Chara smiled kissing her forehead.

Amber nodded before walking down. "He's getting up Mrs. Princeton."

"Okay. You wouldn't mind helping me cook?" Frisk asked with a smile.

"I can try." Amber answered.

With that they started to cook together. A few minutes later Chara walked down yawning.

"Tired Chara?' Chazz chuckled.

"Yeah." Chara admitted with a smile, "That's what planning late does to ya."

"Well lucky you that you get today off." Chazz mentioned.

Amber placed a tea cup in front of him as he asked, "School's off for today?"

"Your father means you're not dueling in today's match with Team Fallen." Frisk explained.

Chara took a sip at the cup before yelping, "Ah! Why is this sour?"

"It's hibiscus tea. It's made to be sour so it can help you wake up." Amber answered placing a plate of cornbread in front of him, "Cornbread is what will sweeten the flavor."

Chara at that took some cornbread before asking, "So Muffet will be dueling Team Fallen instead?"

"That's right, she actually called and asked to take your place since she's actually never gotten to duel any of the Fallen Children herself." Frisk explained. "We tried to get you up and see if you were ok with that but you weren't moving so we said it was fine."

"Yeah. That's the last time I'll be up late." Chara admitted.

Amber smiled hearing that. "Good idea."

"Oh by the way. Me, and Luna talked, and we decided to get you a boyfriend." Chara told her.

Amber's eyes widened. "You... huh?"

"I have Luna, Leo has Muffet, Mom has Dad, Uncle Chara has Aqua, and Uncle Asriel has Betty. Your the only one, I think doesn't have someone." Chara explained.

Amber blushed at that. "I... I don't need anybody right now."

"But you might have those kinds of feeling for someone at some point. Like maybe Dex?" Chara suggested.

"Dex?" Amber asked before pausing. "Oh... do you mean your teammate?"

"Yeah, Dexter. We call him Dex." Chara explained.

Amber looked surprised before blushing. "I'll... I'll talk with him after the match ok?"

Chara nodded before asking, "Speaking of Uncle Chara, and Aqua where are they?"

"They went to the beach for a date... apparently Aqua likes dates near water, who would have guessed." Chazz chuckled.

"Well she is the Maiden of Aqua." Frisk giggled.

"Yeah." Chazz smiled before stretching. "Should we meet up the others and head to the stadium Frisk?"

"Okay." Frisk nodded to him.

With that the four of them walked off before meeting up with Sartorius, Rebecca, Asgore, and Toriel.

"Hi Grandmas, grandpas." Chara smiled to them.

"Hello Chara." Toriel smiled kneeling and hugging him.

Chara hugged her back.

"Huh, there you are Chara." Leo mentioned as Team SOUL walked up to them. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah just tired." Chara admitted.

Luna frowned before hugging him. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." Chara said hugging her back.

She nodded. "Well ok, you'll tell me if you aren't feeling well though right?"

Chara nodded before kissing her. Luna gently kissed him back. "Ok."

"Oh, and... Amber said she'll talk to Dex after this." Chara whispered to her.

Luna nodded at that.

"Muffet be careful." Chara told her.

"I will be." Muffet smiled before pausing. "Then again, if you're here would you prefer to duel? I am technically only a reserve member, you're the actual duelist on the team."

"No. It's right that you get a chance to duel." Chara assured her.

"Well... if you're sure." Muffet mentioned. "I won't let the team down."

With that they walked in the arena as Chara offered Amber to sit with him at the Pit. Amber smiled sitting next to him.

"Okay so who's first?" Chara asked his team.

"We were thinking I would go first." Leo answered.

Chara nodded as they ready themselves as Alton smiled to Leo.

"Good Luck." Leo smiled.

"You two." Alton smiled as the countdown began.

_**"3... 2... 1... Go!"**_

"LET'S RIDE!"

The two shot off riding.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Perfect Life by Red)**

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Team Fallen: 3**

**Alton: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

_'The Espers are strong but he can't summon his right away.'_ Leo thought before trying to pass Alton.

Alton fought before Leo was first ahead.

Leo 1st Turn:

"Looks like I get the first turn, so I'll summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode and play two cards facedown to end my turn." Leo smiled.

* * *

_Morphtronic Boomboxen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 400_

_● While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._  
_● Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"For now that'll have to do."

Alton 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 1)**

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 1)**

"Alrighty my turn!" Alton called drawing, "And to start off, I'll summon Legendary Atlantean Tridon!"

At that a blue scaled fish monster appeared ready.

* * *

_Legendary Atlantean Tridon_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Sea Serpent_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 800_

_You can Tribute this card and 1 Sea Serpent-Type monster; Special Summon 1 "Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon" from your hand or Deck, then all monsters your opponent currently controls lose 300 ATK._

* * *

"It's stronger than Boomboxen." Leo frowned.

"And then since I summoned a monster that's at's at least a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent, I can summon Shark Stickers!" Alton called as a small blue shark appeared ready.

* * *

_Shark Stickers_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Fish_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"Two monsters with the same level." Leo frowned. "That can only mean one thing."

"And with that done I'll overlay my monsters!" Alton called as they all flew up, "I Xyz Summon! Come on out, Black Ray Lancer!"

A black finned warrior appeared with a spear.

* * *

_Black Ray Lancer_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 3_

_Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 600_

_2 Level 3 WATER monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate that target's effects until the End Phase._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Leo frowned seeing that.

"And now Black Ray Lancer use your special ability to negate Boomboxen's abilities!" Alton called as Black Ray Lancer fired a sonar wave. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"Not good." Leo admitted nervously.

"And now Lancer attack Boomboxen!" Alton called as Ray Lancer charged.

"I play a trap card!" Leo called quickly. "Morphtransition, this negates your attack and switches Boomboxen to defense mode."

* * *

_Morphtransition_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack, and change the battle position of the selected "Morphtronic" monster._

* * *

Boomboxen changed mode as Lancer stopped flying back.

"Okay your turn." Alton smiled.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 1**

**Team Fallen: 3**

**Alton: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew his card.

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 2)**

Leo looked at his card and his eyes widened.

"Something wrong?" Alton asked seeing that.

"Actually no, but can I ask you something?" Leo inquired. "Does Black Ray Lancer work during either of our turns or just yours?"

"My turn." Alton answered.

Leo grinned. "Nice, I switch Boomboxen into attack mode and summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode too."

* * *

_Morphtronic Scopen_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1400_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
_● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"Then Scopen's ability summons Morphtronic Radion from my hand in attack mode."

* * *

_Morphtronic Radion_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 900_

_● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK. ● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

At that Alton smiled.

_Boomboxen: **(ATK: 1200 + 800 = 2000)**_

_Radion:** (ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800)**_

_Scopen:** (ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)**_

"Now, we don't have many but I have enough Speed Counters to play Speed Energy!" Leo smiled.

* * *

_Speed Spell - Speed Energy_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Remove 1 of your Speed Counters. Target monster you control gains ATK for each Speed Counter you have x200, until the End Phase._

* * *

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 2 - 1 = 1)**

"I target Boomboxen!"

_Boomboxen: **(ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

"Boomboxen attack Black Ray Lancer!"

Boomboxen charged attacking the Xyz. **(Alton: 3900)**

"Boomboxen gets two attacks so now he'll attack you directly!" Leo grinned.

Boomboxen charged striking Alton. **(Alton: 1700)**

"I end my turn." Leo finished.

"Radion attack!" Leo called.

Radion charged striking Alton. **(Alton: 0000) (Team Fallen: 3 - 1 = 2)**

"According to the rules that means it's the end of my turn and that means Scopen's effect destroys Morphtronic Radion and Speed Energy wears off right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah since the turn automatically ends." Alton smiled riding out to the pit to where Lucy is waiting, "Careful Luce."

"Got it." Lucy smiled placing the Baton on her as she sped out.

As she did Radion shattered.

_Boomboxen:** (ATK: 2200 - 200 - 800 = 1200)**_

_Scopen: **(ATK: 1600 - 800 = 800)**_

"You ready Leo?" Lucy asked him.

"Well I hope I am." Leo answered. "Only one way to know for sure though right?"

"Yup." Lucy nodded with a smile.

Lucy 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 3)**

"My go!" Lucy called drawing.

_'__She still can't play an Esper.'_ Leo thought_. 'Speed Fusion takes four counters.'_

"I activate Overboost!" Lucy called.

* * *

_Speed Spell - Overboost_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1._

* * *

"At the cost of my counters going to 1 at the end of the turn, I gain 4 Counters!" Lucy called.

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 3 + 4 = 7)**

Leo's eyes widened in shock.

"And next up, I activate Speed Spell - Speed Fusion!" Lucy called.

* * *

_Speed Spell - Speed Fusion_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"So now I can Fusion Summon!" Lucy called to him.

Leo swallowed nervously.

"I fuse Zalera with Shining Angel, and Hecatrice!" Lucy called as the three fused.

"Esper of the Heavens! Swoop down here, and rain lightning to the foes of redemption! Fusion Summon! Level 7, Adramelech, the Worth!"

At that Adramelech appeared roaring flying above Lucy.

* * *

_Adramelech, the Worth_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 2100_

_"Zeradias, Herald of Heaven" + 2 Fairy Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Fairy Monster. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. Once per turn: Banish 1 monster from your GY, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to the banished monster's level x 300, and if the banished monster is a LIGHT monster this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster but any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. When your opponent's monster declares an attack all cards must attack this card, if able._

* * *

"That thing is way too powerful!" Leo panicked seeing it.

"And now Adramelech, the Worth attack Radion!" Lucy called as her Esper fired an attack.

"No you don't, I play Gadget Driver's ability to switch both my Morphtronics to defense mode and then Morphtronic Boomboxen's defense position ability negates one attack on a Morphtronic Monster every turn!" Leo called quickly sending his last card to the graveyard.

Adramelech was deflected.

"That was way too close." Leo admitted.

"Well if you attack your attacks must go to him." Lucy told him.

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "But that thing is more powerful than nearly all my monsters."

"I'll end my turn. Your move." Lucy ended her turn.

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7 - 6 = 1)**

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 2**

**Team Fallen: 2**

**Alton: 0000**

**Lucy: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 2)**

Leo drew his card and his eyes widened_. 'This is... alright, this is my last turn so I'll go out with a bang.'_ "When Morphtronic Scopen is in defense mode he's treated as a level four monster so now I'll Overlay Morphtronic Boomboxen with Morphtronic Scopen!"

"Huh?" Lucy asked as they flew up.

"I Xyz Summon, my only Xyz Monster so far, Gagaga Cowboy in attack mode!" Leo called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Gagaga Cowboy_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2400_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; apply this effect, depending on this card's current battle position._  
_● Attack Position: If this card attacks an opponent's monster this turn, it gains 1000 ATK, also the opponent's monster loses 500 ATK, during the Damage Step only._  
_● Defense Position: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Next up the trap Blast with Chain, this gives my monster 500 more attack points."

* * *

_Blast with Chain_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK. If this card is destroyed by a card effect while equipped: Target 1 card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

_Gagaga Cowboy: **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**_

"So it's in attack mode." Lucy said seeing that.

"That's right, now I'll use one Overlay Unit." Leo mentioned before taking a breath.

_Gagaga Cowboy: **(ORU: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

"Now attack Adramelech, the Worth!"

The Cowboy charged at the Esper.

"Gagaga Cowboy's ability activates, since I used an Overlay Unit while he was in attack mode he gains 1000 attack points and your monster loses 500 points." Leo told Lucy.

_Gagaga Cowboy: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

_Adramelech the Worth: **(ATK: 3500 - 500 = 3000)**_

"Mutual Destruction." Lucy realized.

"Exactly." Leo grinned. "And your Esper can't revive itself like some of the other ones."

At that the two clashed destroying each other as Lucy grunted. Leo did the same before looking at his hand. _'Alright... at best I took down two of the Espers.'_ "I end my turn with one facedown card."

Lucy 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 3)**

"Huh. Not bad Leo." Lucy smiled, "You, and Chara really trained far, and hard."

Leo smiled back. "Well I can't let the rest of my team down now can I?"

"Well here's this! I activate the trap, Thunderja!" Lucy called.

* * *

_Thunderja_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Thunderja?" Leo asked.

"It's a trap made for Adramelech." Lucy explained.

"Wait... but Adramelech is in your graveyard." Leo pointed out. "I just used up almost all my resources to make sure of that."

"Remember Firaja when David used it?" Lucy asked him.

"Oh no." Leo panicked.

"First off Thunderja allows me to banish Zeradias from the graveyard." Lucy said showing the card, "In return I'm allowed to summon a Fairy from my Deck but it has to be sent to the graveyard at the end of the turn."

Leo nodded. "Alright, that's fair."

"So for Zeradias I'll summon Athena!" Lucy called as a armored woman appeared.

* * *

_Athena_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 800_

_If another Fairy monster(s) is Summoned: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send 1 face-up Fairy monster you control to the GY, except "Athena", then target 1 Fairy-monster in your GY, except "Athena"; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"You had another monster that strong?" Leo asked her.

"First up I'll summon Mystical Shine Ball!" Lucy called as the fairy appeared.

* * *

_Mystical Shine Ball_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_A soul of light covered by mystical shine. When you see its beautiful shape, your dream will come true._

* * *

"And as a Fairy is summoned you lose 600 points!" Lucy called as Athena shined light.

Leo winced from the blast.

**(Leo: 3400)**

"And by sending a Fairy to the graveyard, I can summon a Fairy from there!" Lucy grinned as Mystical Shine Ball vanished.

"Yeah... I think taking down your Esper was my last move wasn't it?" Leo asked her.

"I summon Shining Angel!" Lucy called as the angel appeared.

* * *

_Shining Angel_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

Leo braced himself for Athena's ability.

**(Leo: 2800)**

"Not that huge beast of her's?" Dexter asked confused.

"She can only Special Summon Adramelech with a Fusion Summon. She can't bring it back from the graveyard." Chara explained.

"And now Athena attack Radion!" Lucy called as Athena charged.

"And now Shining Angel attack!" Lucy called as Shining Angel charged.

The attack hit as Leo winced.

**(Leo: 1400)**

"Your turn Athena!" Lucy called as Athena charged.

The attack hit as Leo winced.

**(Leo: 0000) (Team SOUL: 3 - 1 = 2)**

"GG Leo." Lucy smiled as Athena shattered.

"Same to you." Leo nodded as he raced back. "Your turn Luna."

Luna nodded at that walking to her Duel Runner.

"Luna."

She turned. Chara smiled before kissing her, "Good luck."

Luna smiled as she raced onto the track before looking at her Duel Disk. _'Leo... thank you.'_

"Do your best Luna." Lucy smiled to her, "Are you ready?"

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 5**

**Team Fallen: 2**

**Alton: 0000**

**Lucy: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 4**

* * *

Luna 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 4)**

"Thanks Lucy, I'll try." Luna replied drawing her card. "Alright, first things first I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode. Then I'll use Speed World 2's effect. I remove four Speed counters to deal 800 points of damage for every Speed Spell in my hand and I have two, Angel Baton and Speed Energy."

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 5 - 4 = 1)**

The Duel Runner's horn fired a blast at her. **(Lucy: 2400)**

"That'll do for now." Luna finished.

Lucy 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 5)**

"Okay my move!" Lucy called drawing.

Luna nodded at that.

"And by banishing Hecatrice, I can summon a new Fairy from my Deck but it must be sent to the graveyard at the end of the turn." Lucy told her, "So I'll summon this card! Darklord Superbia!"

A dark armored fairy appeared.

* * *

_Darklord Superbia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2400_

_When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: You can target 1 Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Darklord Superbia"; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"That's a powerful monster." Luna admitted.

"Well now Superbia's coming to your face-down!" Lucy called as Superbia fired an attack.

"Marshmallon." Luna countered.

* * *

_Marshmallon_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 500_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

**(Lucy: 1400)**

Luna smiled before closing her eyes. _'Alright, now for my sacrifice move. It all comes down to you.'_

"Not bad. I end my turn with one card face-down." Lucy smiled placing a card down.

Luna 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 6)**

Luna drew her card before nodding. "I summon Regulus in attack mode."

* * *

_Regulus_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn, you can select 1 Field Spell Card in your Graveyard. Return it to the Deck._

* * *

"Ok, now I play the trap card Leo left me. Ancient Sunshine!"

"Huh?" Lucy looked over.

* * *

_Ancient Sunshine_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if you control a face-up "Regulus". Remove from play 1 "Ancient Fairy Dragon" from your Extra Deck. Inflict 2100 damage to your opponent. Then, destroy all cards you control. You cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"Since I have Regulus on the field, this trap card lets me remove Ancient Fairy Dragon from the game to deal 2100 points of damage. Though in exchange all of my cards are destroyed." Luna explained.

"That's a pretty risky trap card." Patty admitted.

"That's true, but if you use it the right way it can turn duels around... plus it isn't just Luna out there, we're a team." Leo smiled.

The trap fired a blast striking Lucy. **(Lucy: 0000) (Team Fallen: 2 - 1)**

"Not bad Luna." Lucy smiled to her.

"Thanks." Luna smiled as all of her cards shattered. "Though we haven't beaten you guys yet."

Lucy rode back to the pit handing Thunderja, and Shining Angel to Sara, "Careful Sara."

"Got ya." Sara nodded with a smile before riding out.

Luna smiled. "Let's have a good match."

Sara nodded with a smile.

Sara 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 7)**

Sara drew looking before asking, "Deja vu much?"

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Luna admitted.

"Speed Fusion!" Sara called, "So I'll fuse Rib Gardna, Headgeard, and Counterpunch together!"

The three fused together.

"Mighty Warrior Esper! Live through the ways of battle, and enjoy the glory of being a great warrior! Fusion Summon! Level 11! Hashmal, Bringer of Order!"

Hashmal stepped through the portal swiping one of it's weaponized arms.

* * *

_Hahmal, Bringer of Order_

_Earth Type_

_Level 11_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3450_

_"Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna" + 3 Warrior Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned or Special Summoned by it's own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Cannot be destroyed by Card Effects. This card is also treated as a Warrior monster. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card destroys a monster by battle: It gains 500 ATK. When this card is destroyed (by battle or by card effect): Tribute a monster you control, or pay 1500 LP; Special Summon this card from your GY. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated, or your next turn if this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn._

* * *

"The third Esper." Luna whispered.

"And now Shining Angel, Hashmal attack!" Sara called as the two charged.

Luna braced herself before the attacks wiped out her life points.

**(Luna: 0000) (Team SOUL: 2 - 1 = 1)**

Sara rode beside her with a smile.

"At least your monster doesn't gain any points." Luna admitted.

"True. You fought good Luna." Sara smiled.

Luna nodded racing back before passing the baton to the last member of the team as they raced out onto the track. Sara blinked, "Muffet?"

"Surprised to see me?" Muffet asked with a giggle.

Sara smiled, "Chara taking a break?"

"Slept in actually, so I had to take his place." Muffet answered before looking up at Hashmal. "Though taking down your Esper definitely won't be easy."

"Okay. Your turn." Sara told her.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 0000**

**Muffet: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 4**

**Team Fallen: 1**

**Alton: 0000**

**Lucy: 0000**

**Sara: 1600**

**Speed Counters: 7**

* * *

Muffet 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 8)**

"Well, there's no time like the present to see how I can do in a match. I summon Inzektor Dragonfly in attack mode." Muffet stated.

* * *

_Inzektor Dragonfly_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. If an Equip Card(s) is sent to your Graveyard while equipped to this card (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 "Inzektor" monster from your Deck, except "Inzektor Dragonfly". While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 3._

* * *

The Insect appeared ready.

"Now once per turn I can equip an Inzektor monster from my hand or my graveyard to Dragonfly so I'll equip him with Inzektor Hopper." Muffet continued.

* * *

_Inzektor Hopper_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1400_

_Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 4. While this card is equipped to a monster: You can send this Equip Card to the Graveyard; the monster it was equipped to can attack your opponent directly this turn. Other monsters cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Then by sending Hopper to the graveyard I can activate the effects of both my monsters Sara, Dragonfly summons Inzektor Firefly in defense mode, and Hopper lets Dragonfly attack you directly this turn in exchange for him being my only attack."

* * *

_Inzektor Firefly_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Insect_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. If an "Inzektor" card equips to this card: You can look at all Set cards your opponent controls. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 1, also it gains ATK and DEF equal to this card's ATK and DEF._

* * *

"With only a hundred points it will take a lot." Sara admitted.

"That might be true, but thanks to Inzektor Giga-Mantis I won't be the only one taking damage." Muffet smiled. "I can equip this monster to Inzektor Dragonfly to change its original attack points to 2400."

* * *

_Inzektor Giga-Mantis_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Insect_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 0_

_You can target 1 face-up "Inzektor" monster you control; equip this card from your hand to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's original ATK becomes 2400. If this card is sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster: You can target 1 "Inzektor" monster in your Graveyard except "Inzektor Giga-Mantis"; Special Summon that target. This effect of "Inzektor Giga-Mantis" can only be used once per turn._

* * *

_Inzektor Dragonfly: **(ATK: 2400)**_

"Now attack Sara directly!"

Dragonfly struck Sara as she grunted. **(Sara: 1600)**

"I think that's all for now." Muffet smiled. "Your turn Sara."

Sara 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 6)**

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 9)**

"Not bad Muffet." Sara smiled.

"I appreciate the compliment, but I have a feeling you're about to do a lot better." Muffet admitted.

Sara drew looking.

_'I'm not holding that card yet, and there's almost no chance I'll get a third turn so I have to draw that card. Summoning it with Dragonfly would have been a mistake with Sara having Hashmal in play.'_ Muffet thought.

Sara stared before smiling, "Alright Hashmal attack Dragonfly!"

The monster shattered as Muffet winced.

**(Muffet: 2900)**

"Giga-Mantis has another ability, I can bring Inzektor Dragonfly back from the graveyard." Muffet revealed.

Dragonfly popped out again.

_Hashmal:** (ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)**_

"Well Shining Angel can attack it!" Sara called.

Dragonfly shattered a second time.

"Alright Muffet. Your move." Sara told her.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 0000**

**Muffet: 2900**

**Speed Counters: 7**

**Team Fallen: 1**

**Alton: 0000**

**Lucy: 0000**

**Sara: 1600**

**Speed Counters: 9**

* * *

Muffet 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7)**

**(Team Fallen's Speed Counters: 10)**

Muffet drew her card only to frown.

"Muffet?" Sara asked her.

"Only one chance left, I play Speed World 2's effect and remove seven Speed Counters to draw one more time." Muffet told Sara.

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7 - 7 = 0)**

Muffet drew her card before looking at it and smiling. "I summon Inzektor Centipede."

* * *

_Inzektor Centipede_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. If an Equip Card(s) is sent to your Graveyard while equipped to this card (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 "Inzektor" card from your Deck to your hand. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 3._

* * *

"Once per turn Inzektor Centipede can equip an Inzektor from my hand or graveyard, and I think you can guess which one I want to equip him with Sara."

"Giga-Mantis." Sara realized.

Muffet shook her head. "Inzektor Hopper actually, and you remember what that monster can do."

The monster was equipped.

"Next Hopper's ability activates so Centipede can attack you directly. I also add an Inzektor card to my hand but that's not important, what is important Sara... is the 1600 attack points Inzektor Centipede has." Muffet smiled.

"And Hopper allows it to attack directly." Sara added.

"Exactly, Centipede end the duel." Muffet said.

Centipede charged attacking.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 0000**

**Muffet: 2900**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Team Fallen: 0**

**Alton: 0000**

**Lucy: 0000**

**Sara: 0000**

**Speed Counters: 10**

**Team SOUL wins the duel!**

* * *

Leo started cheering at that with a huge grin on his face. Chara smiled at this as Muffet rode back.

"We pulled it off." Luna smiled.

"Not to shabby." Muffet admitted.

"You guys did amazing." Patty smiled.

Chara smiled before turning Amber, "Go talk to him Amber."

Amber blinked. "Huh?"

"Remember what we talked about before coming here." Chara told her.

Amber suddenly blushed.

"So go on." Chara smiled rubbing her back.

Amber swallowed before nodding. "Um... Dexter?"

Hearing that he looked over curious, "Yeah?"

"Could... we talk in private for a minute?" she inquired.

At that they walked off.

"Chara?" Luna asked. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Amber, and Dex sound good together." Chara smiled to his girlfriend.

"We'll have to wait and see." Luna smiled back.

* * *

**Ulrich362: We definitely will.**

**bopdog111: Chara had made a matchmaker.**

**Ulrich362: It looks like it. So now Team SOUL has two victories under their belt.**

**bopdog111: Can they keep that up?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to see, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	53. Peaceful Times!

**bopdog111: Team SOUL scored a victory.**

**Ulrich362: True, it was a close duel but they pulled it off. Also just a quick aside we know there was a minor discrepancy... Team Fallen and Team Esper are one in the same and Leo's comment about Gagaga Cowboy being his only Xyz Monster at the time was a mistake on my part.**

**bopdog111: Well what's next for SOUL now?**

**Ulrich362: Well... a possible new relationship for one and something a bit more unexpected.**

**bopdog111: Let's see.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

It was a few hours after Team SOUL's victory and Chara was sitting with Leo and Luna in the Princeton household talking when the door suddenly flew open and Amber ran past them upstairs in tears.

"Wha-Amber?" Chara asked startled at this.

Luna looked concerned. "Should someone talk to her?"

"We should... give her a moment." Chara admitted.

"Chara." Luna frowned. "Go talk to her."

Chara looked before nodding walking upstairs, "Amber?"

He heard her crying from her room. He knocked on her door, "Amber?"

"Cop... Chara?" Amber choked out.

"Amber, what's the matter?" Chara asked her, "Can I come in?"

He heard a quiet yes. Chara slowly walked in. Amber was curled up in a ball and looked upset. "He hates me..."

Chara walked, and hugged her, "What happened?"

Amber hugged him back. "We were talking, and I thought we were getting along. He was laughing and so was I... Dexter was really being nice... but then he said my blue hair was pretty and I... I shoved him and he yelled and I ran."

Chara blinked, "What? He was being nice Amber he wasn't making fun of your hair."

Amber looked down as Chara figured it out, Amber got embarrassed from the compliment and didn't realize Dexter probably cried out not in anger but in surprise when she shoved him. He didn't hate her but she misunderstood what happened.

"And... I don't think you understood by yelling. He was probably surprised by the shove." Chara told her.

Amber looked up in confusion. "But... people only yell when they're mad."

"Not really. They yell for a lot of things. I think he was startled about being shoved." Chara explained.

Amber looked shocked. "That... are you sure?"

Chara nodded with a smile. Amber wiped her eyes before smiling. "Then... I should try again when team SOUL comes over?"

"Yeah." Chara smiled before suggesting, "While we wait how bout we wash up? It's been a long day for us."

"Well you slept most of the day and I just watched the match." Amber pointed out.

"Yeah but things had been getting tensed for the last few days." Chara admitted.

"Yeah that's true." Amber nodded only to pause. "Was that the doorbell?"

"Yeah. After we talk with them let's both wash up together k?" Chara smiled to her.

Amber nodded. "Alright."

With that they walked downstairs to see Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel were all there.

"He isn't here either?" Toriel was asking Leo.

"Hey Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Asriel." Chara smiled to them.

"Hello Chara, have you seen your uncle or Aqua?" Asgore asked him.

"Dad said they went to a beach for a water date." Chara answered.

"That's true, but they said they were heading back a while ago and never showed up." Asgore admitted. "We were wondering if they came here to see you first."

Curious Chara called Chara D. on his Duel Disk.

_"Hello?"_ Chara D. asked. _"Is something wrong Chara?"_

"Are you two lost or something?" Chara asked him, "Grandpa said you were heading back, and haven't came back yet."

_"Oh, sorry about that. Should we come over, there's actually something we wanted to tell you guys anyway."_ Chara D. mentioned.

"You can come over. We're all here." Chara answered to him with a smile.

_"We'll be right there."_ Chara D. smiled hanging up.

"They have something they want to tell us." Chara told them.

"Hopefully it's good news." Leo admitted.

"I have a feeling we don't need to worry." Chara smiled to them as Team SOUL walked in.

Patty smiled. "Just a little more right?"

"And we'll face Team 5D's or Team Dreemurr." Chara smiled as Dexter looked over to Amber looking worried for her.

She blushed slightly and looked down. "I'm sorry about before... I just... I didn't expect it."

Dexter hugged her, "I didn't expect you to push me like that. Sorry if I startled you."

"Can we just start again?" Amber requested uncertainly.

"Of course." Dexter smiled to her.

Amber smiled back as the doorbell rang. Frisk opened the door.

"Hi Frisk, sorry about not saying anything." Chara D. apologized as he walked in with Aqua.

"Oh it's no trouble Chara." Frisk smiled to him, "Chara Jr. said you, and Aqua have something to tell us?"

Aqua smiled. "That's true."

"Do you want to tell them?" Chara D. asked her.

"What is it?" Luna asked curiously.

Aqua smiled before revealing a ring. "Chara proposed."

They all blinked seeing it before Asriel asked Chara D. in shock, "Where did you managed to get a ring?"

Chara D. only smiled. "I did some things before meeting you guys. A few small dueling tournaments actually, nothing super big though."

"Well your 16 or something now right?" Muffet asked him.

"I'm in my twenties, I was almost seven when everything happened and it's been fifteen years since then." Chara D. pointed out.

"Well I'm already looking forward to being an aunt." Frisk smiled in a teasing tone.

Chara D. blushed hearing that. "Well... It'll be a while before the ceremony."

"You can have one before." Frisk teased again.

Chara D.'s eyes widened. "Frisk's just joking Aqua, we don't have to... wait what's with that look?"

Chara turned to Luna, "Looks like Mom got Aqua into it right?"

Luna giggled at that. "Oh, the baby would be your cousin right Chara?"

"Yup." Chara nodded at that as they turned back to Aqua.

She had a small blush before smiling. "I wouldn't object, though we'll have to move the ceremony back in that case."

"Have fun, and lock the door." Frisk grinned to them.

Aqua smiled and nodded while Chara D. blushed more before the two of them walked upstairs.

"W-We would do that sometime?" Betty asked Asriel.

Asriel turned red. "Well... I mean... we're starting to go out... and maybe... possibly... one day we might... I mean... I don't know?"

"Well you two will have to know each other first." Chazz told them.

"Yeah, that's true." Asriel nodded before smiling. "It might take more than a few conversations though."

Betty took his hand with a smile.

Leo suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong Leo?" Muffet asked him.

"I'm just remembering the other day... I'm sorry I upset you." Leo apologized.

"Ah it's no trouble." Muffet smiled to her.

Leo nodded. "I guess..."

Muffet kissed him deep. Leo blushed and kissed her back.

"Uh Amber?" Dexter asked her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can... I kiss you?" Dexter asked blushing.

Amber blushed herself. "Oh... ok."

That said Dexter leaned, and kissed her cheek. Amber smiled. "Thank you."

Seeing that Chara kissed Luna's cheek himself. Luna giggled. "Chara..."

"I love you Luna." Chara smiled to her.

"I love you too." Luna smiled before quickly kissing him back.

Claire, and Sora giggled reaching to them. Chara smiled picking them up. "One day you two will have people to fall in love with too."

"Should you two join them?" Frisk teased her son.

"Huh?" Chara asked in shock.

"Oh Frisk, your teasing is always as hilarious." Toriel chuckled.

Chara pouted. "Why?"

They all chuckled at this. Suddenly he paused. "Well... if you really want us to."

He turned to Luna at that before hugging her while whispering in her ear.

"Want to play along?"

Luna froze at that. Seeing that Chara instantly frowned. "Luna... I wasn't being serious... not yet anyway. I didn't want to upset you."

"Oh." Luna said before smiling, "I wouldn't mind trying in the future."

Chara smiled. "Me either."

Soon after a few minutes Chara D., and Aqua walked down. Chara then turned to Amber, "Come on Amber. Time to wash up."

Amber nodded. "Alright."

They walked upstairs after saying they'll be back soon.

"Oh yeah... there are only eight teams left right?" Leo asked. "Do you know who we're up against next Dex?"

"Huh oh." Dexter looked through the matches.

"I know our team is still competing, and so are Troy, Kelly, and Dawn." Toriel recalled.

"Well... You guys are next of what we're dueling against." Dexter admitted.

"Team SOUL against Team Dreemurr?" Asgore asked. "That should be fun."

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Chara was starting the water, "Did Copper does this with you sometimes?"

Amber looked down. "No he didn't... she did."

Chara hugged her, "Sorry I reminded you of her."

Amber hugged him back. "It's ok."

"Okay you can go ahead to get ready." Chara told her.

"I can bathe myself." Amber mentioned.

Chara nodded hearing that. Amber smiled at that as Chara walked out so she could wash up. Chara was waiting outside for Amber to finish.

"Chara, can you come down for a moment?" Toriel asked.

Hearing that he walked down. Toriel embraced him in a gentle hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Grandma." Chara smiled hugging her back.

"No bad dreams?" she asked him.

"Just late night planning for the team." Chara answered.

"Well alright, but I worry. If you need anything tell one of us ok?" she requested.

"Got it." Chara nodded with a smile.

"What now?" Patty asked.

"Now we practice against Team Dreemurr by the time." Chara smiled to his team.

The rest of Team SOUL nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Amber was in a towel walking to get some clothes as she heard gentle snoring. Curious she knocked on the door. There was no answer as she realized it was probably Aqua and Chara Dreemurr.

_'Should I wake them up?'_ Amber thought cupping her chin before shrugging, _'No, I'll give them some time.'_

She walked to the room she is staying in. There was a note on her nightstand. She took it reading it.

_"You've been through a lot, just know you're a part of our family and we love you Amber. Frisk."_

Amber softly shed tears with a smile.

"It's true you know."

Hearing that she looked over. It was Betty. "I know it probably doesn't mean much from the person who stole years... hundreds of years from you, but she means it. You're like a daughter to her."

Amber stared before hugging her. Betty's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." Amber told her.

"I know that... but why?" Betty asked. "I ruined your life."

"Copper told me that everyone deserves a second chance." Amber smiled to her.

Betty smiled at that. "I wish I got the change to meet him. Amber?"

"Yeah?" Amber asked her.

"Do you think... when this is all over we could be friends?" Betty asked uncertainly.

"We are." Amber smiled to her.

Betty smiled back.

"But sorry that you got eternal youth." Amber told her.

Betty sighed. "I'll figure out something... maybe magically grow up."

"Actually I think me, and Asriel like it this way." Amber admitted with a smile.

Betty blushed. "Really? Well... if you're sure I guess I..."

Suddenly they heard someone gasp from downstairs. Hearing that after Amber got dressed they walked down to see what's going on. Everyone looked concerned and Dexter was shaking slightly.

"What's wrong guys?" Amber asked them.

"Team Ragnarok was beaten... and Team New World didn't lose a single Life point." Dexter told her.

"Not one?" Betty blinked in shock.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get worried." Dexter admitted.

"Those guys are tough. But that's why we're training." Chara smiled to them.

"That's true." Luna agreed with a smile.

"Amber, can you, and Chara get Chara D., and Aqua down here?" Frisk asked her.

"I think they're asleep." Amber mentioned.

"I'll help you two." Frisk smiled to them.

Amber nodded as they walked upstairs. They arrived at the door where Frisk knocked a few times. There was no answer. Frisk called, "Chara, Aqua! Wake up!"

They heard what sounded like people stirring before the door opened a crack and Chara D. peeked out. "Frisk?"

"Can we come in?" Frisk asked with a smile.

"Uh... no." Chara D. answered quickly.

"When your dressed tell us." Frisk smiled to him.

"Right and..." Chara D. started before pausing and looking over his shoulder. "Oh, actually you can come in Frisk. But just you ok?"

Frsik told Chara, and Amber, "Wait out here."

The two nodded as Frisk walked in the room, "How you two feeling?"

"Strange." Aqua admitted before blushing. "Do you have anything I can put on while my normal clothes get washed?"

"Of course." Frisk smiled to her.

"Thanks." Aqua smiled as she got out of the bed.

"You look amazing Aqua." Frisk smiled walking to her.

Aqua smiled before turning to Chara D. "You think so too right?"

Chara D. nodded with a smile before Frisk asked her, "You wouldn't mind if I try something?"

"Of course not, what is it?" Aqua asked curiously.

Frisk knelled placing a hand on Aqua's stomach closing her eyes. Aqua's eyes widened at that. Frisk kept her eyes closed for a minute before opening her eyes with a smile standing up, "I've sensed a tiny trance of life, Aqua."

Chara D.'s eyes widened in shock. "Already... is that even possible?"

"There is a small to medium chance you can get it on the first try." Frisk smiled to Chara D, "I've learned to sense life sometime back, and I knew it can come in handy like this."

Aqua put a hand over her stomach and smiled. "I wonder if it's going to take the normal amount of time."

"Chara, Sora, and Claire where all born in the last 9 months in my case." Frisk told her with a smile.

* * *

**Ulrich362: This one is a bit short, but the new couple and planned marriage and child seem like enough for this one wouldn't you agree?**

**bopdog111: Yeah.**

**Ulrich362: Well next up will maybe be a bit more fluff and then the preparations for the next match?**

**bopdog111: Sounds like it.**

**Ulrich362: Ok, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	54. Difficult Change of Life!

**bopdog111: Aqua, and Chara D. had sealed the deal.**

**Ulrich362: True, they did not to mention Amber and Dexter might start going out.**

**bopdog111: Well before the next match their is some more fluff going on.**

**Ulrich362: True. So shall we Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Indeed.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

Frisk handed Aqua a pair of her clothes a few minutes later.

Aqua smiled. "Thanks."

Her hair was wet from just taking a shower while Chara D. was putting something on to dress.

"Your welcome. Once your dressed we will head downstairs to tell everyone okay?" Frisk smiled to Aqua.

Aqua nodded only to pause. "Yeah."

Frisk then started to help Aqua get dressed zipping in the back of the dress on her.

"Frisk... I'm worried." Aqua admitted.

"For what?" Frisk asked her starting to brush her hair.

"I'm not a very strong Duel Spirit... and she might try and hurt Chara... my Chara." Aqua explained. "I don't know if I can keep him safe."

Frisk smiled to her, "I can help you practice to keep him safe."

"You would do that?" Aqua asked in shock.

"I owe you that much for saving his safe, and keeping him safe." Frisk smiled to her.

"I don't know what to say... thank you." Aqua smiled hearing that.

That was when Frisk kissed her forehead asking, "Keep my brother safe okay?"

"Of course." Aqua nodded with a smile.

Once Aqua is dressed they both headed downstairs with Chara D. following them. They see Leo is talking to a turtle monster as Frisk blinked, "Gerson?"

"Huh, oh Frisk. It's good to see you." the turtle monster, Gerson, smiled. "How have you been?"

"Been going good. Sora, and Claire are cuties." Frisk smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Gerson smiled.

"But what are you here for if you don't mind me asking?" Frisk asked curiously.

"I'm talking with this young man about a few things." Gerson mentioned indicating Leo.

"What were you talking about?" Aqua asked Leo.

Leo blushed. "I... wanted to know how some monsters can become humans."

"Oh Muffet." Frisk realized why, "Well don't let us bother you both. Gerson is the wisest one in Mt Ebott."

"I'm flattered you say that." Gerson smiled before turning to Leo. "Though to answer your question... it would require a magic... container of some kind to hold onto the SOUL trait so you could get it back."

"What kind of magic container? You mean like what Alphys can use?" Leo asked curiously.

"Much more intricate and powerful than that. A human SOUL is much more powerful than a Monster SOUL." Gerson explained. "Being completely honest, it would take a power... well, something akin to a deity to control that much power and keep it from just fading away."

Hearing that Frisk said, "Hey in Duel Monster terms I am a Deity. Would I work this out?"

"In theory, then again there's no way of knowing without giving it a shot." Gerson admitted. "Then again, if it doesn't work his trait will vanish forever."

"Leo would you really want risk something like that?" Frisk asked him.

"I... I'll do it." Leo nodded.

"There's no telling what this could do though." Frisk warned him.

Hearing that Leo paused. "Actually... never mind, but can you do me a smaller favor?"

"Yeah?" Frisk asked him.

Leo looked down. "Can... can you heal my neck?"

"That can't be possible." Frisk told him.

"You're a goddess though, how can anything be impossible for you?" Leo questioned.

"Had you talked to Muffet about changing forms?" Frisk asked him.

Leo just nodded only to frown. "I'm not brave at all, I'm just stupid."

"I think the much more appropriate term for it is mad in love." Aqua told him.

"We can try changing forms." Frisk told Leo.

"No." Leo told her. "We can't."

"Why don't you talk this over with Muffet?" Gerson offered, "It's better to hear what your love life thinks about it before going on with it."

Leo frowned. "It's ok, really."

"You best as well listen to Gerson." Frisk told him, "He's giving you good advice."

Leo looked down. "I... it's really ok."

"You should still talk to her when you get the chance." Aqua told him.

Leo sighed before nodding only to pause. "Wait, where are Dex and Amber?"

Hearing that they looked around before Frisk said, "They might be alone somewhere. Oh yeah actually that reminds me. Aqua we should tell everyone."

Aqua blushed but nodded. "That's true."

"Tell us what?" Gerson asked curiously.

Aqua took a slow breath before glancing at Chara Dreemurr and closing her eyes. "I'm pregnant... as of last night."

That made the two blink. Aqua opened her eyes only to see everyone's expression and frown. "Oh... Lady Holactie can you stop that then?"

"I think their just surprised Aqua. Nothing to worry about." Frisk said assuringly to her.

Aqua nodded. "I guess... I'm just kind of nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous." Toriel who just walked in said taking her shoulder with a smile, "I was nervous also when I was having Asriel."

Aqua smiled hearing that. "Thank you Mrs. Dreemurr."

"It's my pleasure." Toriel smiled to her before turning to Chara D., "And congratulations my child."

Chara D. was blushing. "Yeah... thanks mom."

"I'll help you on the name." Asgore offered with a smile.

"I don't think combining their names would be the right way." Toriel told him.

Aqua chuckled. "Well, I appreciate the offer your majesty."

* * *

_Meanwhile with Dexter, and Amber..._

They were sitting in a small park talking.

"Is there really nothing I can do for you?" Dexter asked her.

"No nothing." Amber said with a smile.

Dexter nodded only to sigh. "Sorry about this, it's just... you went through a lot and I never really thought I'd have a girlfriend like this."

"And I'm glad for thinking of that. But you shouldn't tire yourself doing this." Amber told him.

"I want to do something for you." Dexter pointed out. "You should be happy."

"I know. But you should take a break once, and a while okay?" Amber asked with a smile.

"Deal." Dexter smiled only to pause. "Um... Amber?"

"Yes?" Amber asked him.

Dexter was blushing slightly before kissing her cheek. Amber blinked before smiling with a blush, "Thanks."

She kissed him back. Dexter smiled at that.

"So... How long do you know big bro?" Amber asked him.

"Big... oh you mean Chara." Dexter realized.

Amber nodded at that.

"I've known him for a little over a year." Dexter answered.

"So you two are best friends?" Amber asked him.

"Not really." Dexter admitted. "Then again, I do have a best friend."

Amber nodded, "But you are a close friend right?"

"Well... yeah, I don't think we'd be teammates if we weren't friends." Dexter smiled.

Amber smiled back hearing that. Dexter blushed before hesitantly wrapping an arm around Amber's shoulder. At that Amber leaned close to him. Dexter smiled gently at that. He felt Amber shuddering slightly.

"Amber?" Dexter asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared... If I will run into big sis again." Amber admitted.

Dexter frowned. "I'll protect you."

She looked up to him hearing that. Dexter just smiled. "It'll be ok."

She grabbed him in a tight embrace, "Thank you."

Dexter blushed more but hugged her back.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Chara was working on something.

"Chara?" asked a female voice.

"Yeah?" Chara asked not looking away to focus.

"What are you doing?"

"Working for upgrades on the Duel Runners to keep them ready, and energized. Maybe install a feature for all of the Runners to form to one." Chara admitted.

"Can I help?" Luna asked him.

"Yeah if you want." Chara smiled turning to her.

Luna smiled. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Figuring out how your runner can combine with mine." Chara admitted.

Luna nodded at that.

"And... I think I'm a techno geek." Chara admitted to her.

"That's ok, I think it's charming." Luna smiled.

Chara chuckled kissing her forehead, "Thanks Lulu."

Luna smiled at that before pausing. "Have you asked Mettaton or Dr. Alphys?"

"About our Runner's fusing?" Chara asked her.

"Yeah." Luna nodded. "Maybe magic could help?"

"I don't know." Chara admitted to her.

Luna nodded. "Well, it's worth a try right?"

Chara nodded with a smile before a knock was heard as they turned seeing Aqua.

"Hi Aqua." Chara smiled to her, "How you, and Uncle Chara feeling?"

"We're doing alright." Aqua smiled.

"You have something to tell us?" Luna asked curiously.

"Not that you haven't heard, though to be honest I'm a bit worried about your brother Leo." Aqua admitted.

"What's wrong with him?" Chara asked curiously.

"You heard about his plan?" Aqua inquired.

"He mentioned changing his body." Chara admitted.

"Yeah, but he's kind of upset about that idea. What do you two think?" Aqua asked.

"What did Muffet say?" Luna asked her.

"She was worried about something going wrong. It could kill him." Aqua admitted. "Not to mention even if it works... he might not be what he wants."

"We'll support him throughout. And besides me, and Mom will be there." Chara told her.

Aqua nodded. "Well, his other concern is being rash or reckless."

"I would say determined in his case." Chara chuckled.

"... Do you think I should?"

They looked to see Leo. He looked unsure. "Do you think I should go through with it?"

"Your doing it for love so I don't see why not." Chara smiled, "I would honestly change myself for Luna."

Leo nodded. "Ok... tomorrow after we beat team Dreemurr."

"Okay. And Aqua? Are you, and Uncle Chara gonna have a baby?" Chara asked her.

"Well... unless something goes wrong." Aqua nodded. "I don't think anything will though."

Chara smiled walking, and placing a hand on her stomach, "I don't know why but this is making me feel like an old man."

Aqua chuckled at that before smiling gently.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... some interesting things in the foreseeable future wouldn't you agree?**

**bopdog111: Yup.**

**Ulrich362: Well, that being said the first thing is the next match of the WRGP. Will Team SOUL win or will Team Dreemurr take them down?**

**bopdog111: We will see next time.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	55. Match against Team Dreemurr!

**bopdog111: Where were we at?**

**Ulrich362: Aqua and Chara Dreemurr are going to be parents... and probably get married. Frisk is going to help Aqua get stronger to protect him. Dexter and Amber are forming a relationship. Oh, and team SOUL is ready for their next match.**

**bopdog111: Sounds about right. Along with Chara P. coming up with blueprints to combine the Team's Runners.**

**Ulrich362: True, so shall we see what happens?**

**bopdog111: We shall.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

Chara was in Chara D. and Aqua's room doing something for them.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Chara?"

"Come in." Chara said not turning his attention away.

"Chara... everyone's getting ready to head to the stadium." Chazz mentioned. "Your match is starting soon."

"I'm almost done here." Chara told his father, "Just one more thing to do."

"Well alright." Chazz nodded. "You're too kind for your own good you know."

"I like it that way." Chara smiled, "I got that from Mom."

After hammering a nail he smiled, "All finished!"

"Mind sharing what you've been working on?" Chazz asked. "Or should we wait until after the duel?"

Chara walked downstairs before smiling to Aqua, and Chara D. "Your baby's crib is all ready."

"Already?" Aqua asked in shock. "How?"

"I prepared it, and made it for you guys." Chara smiled.

Chara D. smiled. "You're one of a kind, you know that?"

Chara chuckled at this.

"Ready to win?" Dexter asked him.

"Leo please go easy on Grandma Toriel, Grandpa Asgore, and Uncle Asriel." Chara told him.

Leo chuckled. "Sure."

With that Team SOUL walked out to the arena where Team Dreemurr is waiting.

"So... who's dueling for you this time?" Frisk asked.

"Luna?" Chara asked his girlfriend.

She nodded with a smile. "So it's the main three then?"

Chara smiled seeing that as they see Asriel is starting first.

"Be careful." Chara told her.

Luna nodded before riding out to the track.

"Well, good luck Luna but I'm not going easy on you guys." Asriel mentioned with a smile.

Luna nodded as they prepared.

"DUEL!" Asriel and Luna called together as they raced off.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by TDG)**

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Luna: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Team Dreemurr: 3**

**Asriel: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They sped off racing to the corner.

**"They're neck and neck heading into the first turn, but it looks like... yes Team SOUL's Luna manages to just inch ahead and earn the first move."** the MC announced.

Luna sighed gaining the first turn.

"Alright Luna, let's see what happens." Asriel smiled.

Luna 1st Turn:

"Okay!" Luna called, "First off I'll place down a monster, and set two cards! Your up!"

Asriel 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 1)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 1)**

"Alright Luna, I'll set three of my own cards and then I'll summon Predaplant Spinodionaea."

* * *

_Predaplant Spinodionaea_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. After damage calculation, if this card battled a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Spinodionaea"._

* * *

The plant appeared roaring.

"Now Predaplant Spinodionaea attacks your facedown monster." Asriel mentioned.

Spinodionaea charged showing it's Marshmallon.

* * *

_Marshmallon_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 500_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

**(Asriel: 3000)**

"Marshmallon has a lower level than Spinodionaea so I can summon a new Predaplant from my deck and I pick Predaplant Flytrap." Asriel mentioned.

* * *

_Predaplant Flytrap_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can destroy that monster, then increase this card's Level by the original Level of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"Your turn Luna."

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Luna: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 1**

**Team Dreemurr: 3**

**Asriel: 3000**

**Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Luna 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 2)**

"My turn!" Luna called drawing, "I summon Sunlight Unicorn!"

At that Sunlight Unicorn appeared ready.

* * *

_Sunlight Unicorn_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is an Equip Spell Card, add it to your hand. Otherwise, place it on the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

"And now Sunlight attack Flytrap!" Luna called as the Unicorn fired a blast from her horn.

"Trap card open, Dark Seed Planter!" Asriel called.

* * *

_Dark Seed Planter_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

A dark aura went over Sunlight stopping her from the attack.

"Huh?" Luna asked confused.

"This trap turns all the monsters on your field into DARK Monsters, and then if one of my DARK Monsters is attacked by one of yours the attack is negated." Asriel explained. "It's a powerful trap that really helps my deck."

"Okay. Well I'll send Dark Seed Planter to the graveyard!" Luna called.

"What?" Asriel asked in confusion.

A fiend appeared eating the trap.

"That allowed me to summon Trap Eater!" Luna explained as the fiend jumped on her field.

* * *

_Trap Eater_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1600_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by sending 1 face-up Trap Card your opponent controls to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways._

* * *

Chazz started laughing at this, "Ah she pulled a Jack Atlas on his ass!"

Asriel's eyes widened before he smiled. "Ok, you got me but at least you can't attack this turn."

"Well it's your turn now." Luna told him.

Asriel 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 3)**

_'No Ancient Fairy Dragon? Well I should still be careful.'_ Asriel thought as he drew his card only to grin. "Perfect."

"Judging from that grin, it must be a good one." Betty smiled with both of Asriel's parents.

"It likely is." Asgore nodded.

"Alright Luna, first thing first I'll summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew in attack mode." Asriel told her.

* * *

_Predaplant Chlamydosundew_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 200_

_Monsters with a Predator Counter that you use as Fusion Materials are treated as DARK. During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 DARK Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card on the field and monsters from your hand, field, and/or monsters with a Predator Counter your opponent controls as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Chlamydosundew" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I'll activate Predaplanet."

* * *

_Predaplanet_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If a monster with a Predator Counter leaves the field while this card is face-up on the field: Add 1 "Predap" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplanet" once per turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. Only "Predaplant" monsters can be used as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon using this effect._

* * *

Luna nodded seeing that.

"Now I'll use Predaplant Flytrap's special ability and put a Predator Counter on Sunlight Unicorn, that counter lowers Sunlight Unicorn to level one." Asriel stated.

The plant bit Sunlight Unicorn.

_Sunlight: **(LV: 4 - 3 = 1)**_

"Now I'll use the effect of Predaplant Chlamydosundew and fuse it with Sunlight Unicorn." Asriel continued. "See, if a monster has a Predator Counter my Predaplant Chlamydosundew can fuse with it and treat it as a DARK Monster so I can Fusion Summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia."

* * *

_Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Plant/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_  
_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

The Plant Chimera appeared shocking Luna.

Predaplanet started to glow at this.

"Predaplanet lets Asriel add a Predap card if a monster with a Predator Counter leaves the field." Chara explained.

Asriel added a card before smiling. "Next up, I'll use Predaplant Chimerafflesia's special ability and banish a monster with a lower level like your Marshmallon."

Luna's defender vanished as she grunted.

"Battle, Predaplant Chimerafflesia attack Trap Eater, and when he battles he gains 1000 attack points and your monster loses 1000 points." Asriel mentioned.

_Chimerafflesia: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

_Trap Eater: **(ATK: 1900 - 1000 = 900)**_

The attack struck as Luna grunted. **(Luna: 1400)** _'He's tough...'_

"Predaplant Spinodionaea attack Luna directly." Asriel declared.

The plant charged before Luna called, "I activate Drowning Mirror Force!"

* * *

_Drowning Mirror Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Shuffle all your opponent's Attack Position monsters into the Deck._

* * *

Asriel's eyes widened as his mounters all vanished. "I... I end my turn."

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Luna: 1400**

**Speed Counters: 3**

**Team Dreemurr: 3**

**Asriel: 3000**

**Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Luna 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 4)**

Luna sighed before drawing, "Okay! I summon Fairy Archer!"

Fairy Archer appeared ready.

* * *

_Fairy Archer_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 600_

_During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn._

* * *

Asriel frowned seeing the monster.

"And now Fairy Archer attack!" Luna called as Fairy Archer fired an arrow.

Asriel braced himself as then arrow hit him.

**(Asriel: 1600)**

"Your turn." Luna told him.

Asriel 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 5)**

Asriel drew his card and glanced at Luna's field. She has a face-down, and Fairy Archer.

'I may as well risk it.' Asriel thought. "I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio, and with his effect I can send Predaplant Cordyceps to the graveyard and summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra from my deck."

* * *

_Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

_Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

"Darlingtonia Cobra's special ability adds Speed Fusion to my hand."

He adds the card as Chara said to Luna, "Luna be careful."

She nodded.

"I play Speed Fusion, and use it to bring back Predaplant Chimerafflesia by merging my two monsters together." Asriel stated as his Fusion Monster reappeared on the field.

* * *

_Speed Spell - Speed Fusion_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

The monster roared in appearance.

"Chimerafflesia's ability banishes Fairy Archer!" Asriel called.

Fairy Archer vanished as Luna grunted. Asriel looked at his hand. "I set one card... and attack you directly!"

Chimerafflesia attacked striking Luna. **(Luna: 0000) (Team SOUL: 2)**

Asriel let out a sigh of relief. "Good match Luna."

"Good game." Luna smiled riding back where Leo is waiting handing him her face-down, "Be careful Leo, and use our surprise on them."

"Got ya sis." Leo smiled nodding speeding off.

"Surprise?" Dexter asked hearing that with Amber beside him.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"I think it be best until Leo shows us what they meant." Chara told him.

Amber and Dexter nodded. Leo rode beside Asriel with a grin.

"Good luck Leo." Asriel smiled.

"You two." Leo grinned as they started.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Luna: 0000**

**Leo: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 5**

**Team Dreemurr: 3**

**Asriel: 1600**

**Speed Counters: 5**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 6)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 6)**

"Okay I'll start things off by activating the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder!" Leo called.

* * *

_Speed Spell - Summon Speeder_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate if you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. It cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"With it, I can summon a monster that is level 4 or below!" Leo called, "So I'll summon Morphtronic Scopen!"

Scopen appeared ready.

* * *

_Morphtronic Scopen_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1400_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
_● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"And now with his ability while in attack mode, I can summon Morphtronic Radion!" Leo called as Radion appeared ready.

* * *

_Morphtronic Radion_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 900_

_● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK._  
_● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

"And now I tune them both!" Leo called as the two flew up.

But the chant wasn't what they expected.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Luna's ace appeared roaring for them.

* * *

_Ancient Fairy Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Field Spells on the field as possible, and if you do, gain 1000 LP, then you can add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So that's why Luna didn't summon her!" Asriel cried.

"Well this is quite a surprise. Great idea." Chara smiled to his girlfriend.

Luna smiled at that. "Thanks Chara."

"And that's not all! I activate the trap, Harmonize Synchro!" Leo added which shows silhouettes of Leo, Luna, and Chara together over their respective dragons.

* * *

_Harmonize Synchro_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Synchro Monster you control: Banish monsters from your GY who's total level equals that monster including at least 1 Tuner, then Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster who's level is equal to that target's level. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)_

* * *

"So now I can summon a new Synchro Monster!" Leo called as Scopen, and Radion tuned.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

Power Tool Dragon appeared ready.

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can reveal 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Deck, then your opponent randomly adds 1 of them to your hand, and you shuffle the rest back into your Deck. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card(s), you can send 1 of those cards to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

Asriel's eyes widened in shock. "Not good."

"Power Tool, and Ancient Fairy Dragon on the first turn. Well played." Chara smiled.

Leo called, "Alright Asriel here I come!"

"Bring it on Leo!" Asriel replied.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Riryoku!" Leo called.

* * *

_Speed Spell -_ _Riryoku_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the End Phase._

* * *

"Your Fusion's attack points are halved, and Power Tool gain those points!" Leo called as the Fusion Monster growled.

_Chimerafflesia: **(ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250)**_

_Power Tool: **(ATK: 2400 + 1250 = 3650)**_

Asriel's eyes widened hearing that.

"And now Power Tool! Crafty Break!" Leo called as Power Tool attacked with his Bulldozer arm.

_Chimerafflesia: **(ATK: 1250 + 1000 = 2250)**_

_Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 3550 - 1000 = 2550)**_

Chimerafflesia roared before shattering.

**(Asriel: 1300)**

"And now Ancient Fairy Dragon, Eternal Sunshine!" Leo called as Luna's dragon attacked herself.

Asriel braced himself before the attack hit.

**(Asriel: 0000)**

**(Team Dreemurr: 2)**

"He done it!" Patty smiled.

"The battle is still far from over." Bob mentioned as Asriel raced off of the track and Toriel rode out.

"You did great Azzy." Betty smiled to him.

"Thanks." Asriel smiled kissing her cheek.

Betty kissed him back as they turned to the match.

"Good luck Mrs. Dreemurr." Leo smiled to Toriel.

"Thank you Leo." Toriel smiled.

Toriel 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 7)**

"First thanks to Asriel's Chimerafflesia I can add a Polymerization or a Fusion card to my hand which includes Speed Fusion." Toriel mentioned.

"Then I'll set a monster facedown and end my turn with three facedown cards."

"Toriel has a Fusion?" Dexter asked blinking.

"That doesn't make any sense though." Patty mentioned. "Doesn't she play Charmers?"

"Think for a sec. The Spellcasters have a Fusion Monster that needs 5 to be summoned." Chara explained.

Luna's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Luna: 0000**

**Leo: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 7**

**Team Dreemurr: 2**

**Asriel: 0000**

**Toriel: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 7**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 8)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 8)**

"Okay I draw!" Leo called drawing, "Then I use Speed World 2's effect! By removing 4 Speed Counters, I can show Angel Baton in my hand to deal you 800 points of damage!" **(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4)**

Toriel grunted from the blast.

**(Toriel: 3200)**

"Then I activate Angel Baton!" Leo called.

* * *

_Speed Spell - Angel Baton_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

Leo drew, and discarded a card, "I place down a card, and Ancient Fairy Dragon will attack your face-down!"

The monster flipped up revealing itself to be Aussa the Earth Charmer.

* * *

_Aussa the Earth Charmer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1500_

_FLIP: While this card is face-up on the field, take control of 1 EARTH monster your opponent controls._

* * *

Only she wasn't destroyed.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"It's thanks to Waboku." Toriel explained showing Leo the trap.

* * *

_Waboku_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"Next since Aussa was flipped face-up one of your Earth Monsters comes to my field."

At that Power Tool flew to Toriel's side as Leo widen his eyes, "Whoa."

"I might not have gone to Duel Academy myself but I did pick up some useful strategies. Anything else Leo?" Toriel asked.

"Your turn." Leo told her.

Toriel 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 9)**

"Alright, I'll start by sending Aussa the Earth Charmer and Power Tool Dragon to the graveyard." Toriel smiled.

The two vanished as an Earth Portal appeared.

"Come forth, Familiar-Possessed - Aussa!" Toriel called.

* * *

_Familiar-Possessed - Aussa_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1850_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can send 1 "Aussa the Earth Charmer" and 1 EARTH monster you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If you do, this card gets the following effect: ● During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now, I'll reveal my facedown card Unpossessed!"

* * *

_Unpossessed_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_"Charmer" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. If a "Familiar-Possessed" monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 800 ATK during damage calculation only. If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 1500 DEF from your Deck, whose Attribute is different from at least 1 of those destroyed monsters' original Attributes on the field, in Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Unpossessed" once per turn._

* * *

"Grandma Toriel is still as strong as ever." Chara mentioned.

"Yeah..." Luna nodded in agreement. "I'm a little nervous."

"Alright Leo, next up is Speed Energy." Toriel continued.

* * *

_Speed Spell - Speed Energy_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Remove 1 of your Speed Counters. Target monster you control gains ATK for each Speed Counter you have x200, until the End Phase._

* * *

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 9 - 1 = 8)**

_Aussa: **(ATK: 1850 + (200 * 8) = 3450)**_

"Now attack Ancient Fairy Dragon, and thanks to Unpossessed when a Familiar-Possessed monster attacks it gains 800 more attack points."

_Aussa: **(ATK: 3450 + 800 = 4250)**_

Aussa attacked Luna's dragon destroying it as Leo grunted. **(Leo: 1850)**

"I end my turn by setting one monster in defense mode." Toriel smiled. "Your turn Leo."

_Aussa:** (ATK: 4250 - 800 - (200 * 8) = 1850)**_

"First I activate Wicked Rebirth!" Leo called, "Okay first off, I activate Wicked Rebirth!"

* * *

_Wicked Rebirth_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in Attack Position. Its effects are negated, also it cannot declare an attack this turn. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"With it, I can bring back Power Tool!" Leo called as Power Tool Dragon reappeared ready. **(Leo: 1050)**

Toriel nodded seeing the monster.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Luna: 0000**

**Leo: 1050**

**Speed Counters: 5**

**Team Dreemurr: 2**

**Asriel: 0000**

**Toriel: 3200**

**Speed Counters: 8**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 6)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 9)**

"My turn!" Leo called drawing, "And now I summon Morphtronic Lantron!"

Lantron appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Lantron_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 200_

_● While in Attack Position: Any effect damage you would take from an opponent's card effect is inflicted to your opponent instead._  
_● While in Defense Position: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you take no Battle Damage this turn._

* * *

Toriel's eyes widened in shock. _'That means...'_

"Now level 1 Lantron tunes level 7 Power Tool!" Leo called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"

Leo's own Signer Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Life Stream Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2400_

_1 Tuner + "Power Tool Dragon"_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can make your LP become 4000. You take no effect damage. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can banish 1 Equip Spell Card from your Graveyard instead._

* * *

Toriel's eyes widened in shock seeing the dragon. "Well... there goes all of my hard work."

Life Stream's wings glowed on Leo. **(Leo: 4000)**

"Still it's quite a Dragon Leo has." Chara smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Patty agreed.

"And now Life Stream attack Aussa! Life is Beautiful!" Leo called as Life Stream attacked Aussa.

Toriel braced herself as her monster shattered.

**(Toriel: 2150)**

"Unpossessed has another effect, I can play a monster with 1500 defense from my deck as long as it isn't an Earth Attribute Monster." Toriel revealed. "I summon Familiar-Possessed - Eria!"

* * *

_Familiar-Possessed - Eria_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1850_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can send 1 "Eria the Water Charmer" and 1 WATER monster you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If you do, this card gets the following effect: ● During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And Charmers can't be destroyed in battle due to Unpossessed." Chara added.

"Except she didn't play a Charmer." Amber mentioned.

"Your turn." Leo told Toriel.

Toriel 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 10)**

Toriel drew her card before glancing towards Team Dreemurr and nodding.

"I use ten Speed Counters to activate Speed World 2's effect and destroy Life Stream Dragon!"

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 10 - 10 = 0)**

Her Duel Runner shot a beam striking Life Stream who roared before shattering.

"Now I'll have Eria attack!" Toriel called.

Eria charged striking Leo who grunted. **(Leo: 2150)**

"I end my turn Leo." Toriel mentioned.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Luna: 0000**

**Leo: 2150**

**Speed Counters: 7**

**Team Dreemurr: 2**

**Asriel: 0000**

**Toriel: 2150**

**Speed Counters: 0**

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 8)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 1)**

Leo drew looking.

"This isn't good, how strong is your grandpa?" Dexter asked Chara.

"He uses Monarchs." Chara answered.

"It's a powerful deck, and he knows how to make use of it." Muffet agreed.

Leo looked before saying, "Okay I end my turn with one face-down."

Toriel 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 9)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 2)**

Toriel drew her card before looking at Leo. "I summon Eria the Water Charmer!"

* * *

_Eria the Water Charmer_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1500_

_FLIP: While this card is face-up on the field, take control of 1 WAATER monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Now both my monsters attack!"

The two charged as Leo called, "I activate the trap, Damage Distribute!"

* * *

_Damage Distribute_

_Normal Trap Card_

_The turn you take battle damage: Your opponent also takes that battle damage._

* * *

Toriel's eyes widened before she smiled. "Very clever Leo."

The two were struck.

**(Leo: 0000) (Team SOUL: 1)**

**(Toriel: 0000) (Team Dreemurr: 1)**

"Simply amazing, in a last ditch ploy Team SOUL's Leo managed to force his opponent into a draw." the MC announced. "It all comes down to one final duel!"

Toriel rode back as Asgore smiled, "You did great Tori."

Toriel smiled at that.

"Alright Chara... it all comes down to you." Leo mentioned.

Chara nodded before noticing something as Leo handed his face-down which he smiled, "Thanks. We're all in this together."

"Yeah, we are." Luna smiled kissing his cheek. "Good luck."

Chara nodded racing off.

"So... Who's gonna go next?" Asriel asked turning to Betty.

Betty looked at him. "There's only one member of Team Dreemurr left."

"Your a member too." Toriel smiled to her.

"No, I'm not." she replied quietly.

Asriel kissed her gently, "I know you can do it Betty."

Betty shuddered. "I've never... I could cost you everything."

"I trust you." Asriel told her.

Betty nodded before taking a nervous breath and racing onto the track. Chara turned as he smiled, "Good luck Betty. Let's have a great time."

She nodded hesitantly.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Luna: 0000**

**Leo: 0000**

**Chara: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 9**

**Team Dreemurr: 1**

**Asriel: 0000**

**Toriel: 0000**

**Betty: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 2**

* * *

Chara 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 10)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 3)**

Chara drew, "Alright! To start off, I'll summon Marron, the Royal Paladin!"

Marron appeared ready.

* * *

_Marron, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 800_

_While you control a Synchro Monster: Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon "Marron, the Royal Paladin" from your hand this way once per turn. When summoned this way: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, or 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"That monster's more powerful than either of Mrs. Dreemurr's." Betty mentioned nervously.

"Well now I'll place two cards, and now Marron charge in at Possessed Eria!" Chara smiled as Marron charged an orb at the stronger monster Toriel left.

The monster tried to defend itself only to shatter.

**(Betty: 3950)**

"Um... I don't have anything to summon from Unpossessed." Betty admitted.

"Your turn." Chara smiled to her.

Betty 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 11)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 4)**

Betty nervously drew her card only to swallow nervously. "I switch Eria the Water Charmer to defense mode and set a monster... that's it."

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Luna: 0000**

**Leo: 0000**

**Chara: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 9**

**Team Dreemurr: 1**

**Asriel: 0000**

**Toriel: 0000**

**Betty: 3950**

**Speed Counters: 2**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Chara called drawing, "And I'll start by summoning this guy! Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

The fairy appeared.

* * *

_Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"That'll definitely help." Leo smiled.

"And as this card is summoned, I can add Blaster Blade to my hand!" Chara smiled to Betty showing his Ritual ace.

Betty flinched slightly. "Not good."

The audience started to have questions calling Chara stupid for having Ritual Monsters in a duel he can't use them in. Luna frowned at that. "They don't know what Chara can do."

"Now I activate, Ride the Vanguard!" Chara called.

* * *

_Ride the Vanguard_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn if you control no Ritual Monsters: Ritual Summon 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster from your hand using monsters from your Hand, or Field that equals the level of the monster your attempting to summon. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 "Vanguard" Spell/Trap Card in your GY, add it to your hand._

* * *

"So now I sacrifice both Marron, and Manju!" Chara called as the two vanished.

"Arise, my avatar, brave sword and defender of the weak! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Arise, Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin!"

At that Blaster Blade appeared readying his sword.

* * *

_Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can only be Ritual Summon__ed with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". When this card is Ritual Summoned if all monsters used to Ritual Summon this card were Synchro Monsters: Banish 1 monster your opponent controls. This card gains 100 ATK for equal to the level of the banished monster's until the End Phase. Once per turn: Banish 1 Level 5 or lower monster from your GY, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster's until the End Phase._

* * *

**"Incredible, by utilizing a trap card Chara unleashed a shocking Ritual Summon!"** the MC announced.

"And here's more! Blaster Blade attack Eria!" Chara called as Blaster Blade charged in.

"Eria's in defense mode and Unpossessed protects her." Betty pointed out.

"I know." Chara said as the attack struck before Eria vanished.

"Huh?" Betty asked in confusion.

"I had activated the trap Paladin Break-Guard!" Chara explained.

* * *

_Paladin Break-Guard_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a "Royal Paladin" monster attacks a Defense Position monster: Banish that monster after damage calculation._

* * *

Betty's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay your move." Chara smiled.

Betty 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 12)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 6)**

Betty drew her card nervously only to look at it and gasp before closing her eyes. _'Ok, Chara has Blaster Blade and one facedown card... if I do this right... can I actually beat him? Asriel is counting on me so...'_

Asriel gave her an assuring smile from his spot. Seeing that Betty smiled before turning back to the duel. "I summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick in attack mode!"

* * *

_Lunalight Kaleido Chick_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn: You can send 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; the name of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the sent monster's, if used as Fusion Material this turn. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Kaleido Chick" once per turn. If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; this turn, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Whoa pretty." Dexter admitted before smiling, "Not as pretty as you though Amber."

Amber pouted slightly before leaning on his shoulder. "I know."

"Alright, now I play Kaleido Chick's ability. I send a Lunalight from my Deck or Extra Deck to my graveyard and Kaleido Chick is treated as that monster when I fusion summon, so by sending Lunalight Cat Dancer to the graveyard Kaleido Chick counts as Cat Dancer." Betty explained.

"So it's like a Fusion Substitute Monster." Chara realized.

"Yeah, so now I'll reveal Speed Fusion that Mrs. Dreemurr set and fuse my Lunalight Kaleido Chick with my facedown Lunalight Yellow Marten in order to Fusion Summon Lunalight Panther Dancer!" Betty smiled.

* * *

_Lunalight Panther Dancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2500_

_"Lunalight Cat Dancer" + 1 "Lunalight" monster_  
_Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

The woman appeared yowling ready.

"2800..." Chara said seeing that, "Quite the beast."

"I'm not done though, I send Lunalight Purple Butterfly from my hand to the graveyard to increase Panther Dancer's attack points by 1000." Betty mentioned.

_Panther Dancer:** (ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

"Now, the next step is to play the Speed Spell - Soul Release." Betty mentioned. "Since I have two Speed Counters, this removes Kaleido Chick, Purple Butterfly, Yellow Marten, Marron, and Manju from play."

* * *

_Speed Spell - Soul Release_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select up to 5 cards from the Graveyard(s) and remove them from play._

* * *

Chara widen his eyes as the three vanished.

"Without those Blaster Blade can't gain points." Luna realized.

"I play Panther Dancer's ability." Betty smiled. "She can attack all your monsters twice this turn but they won't be destroyed the first time she attacks. Attack Blaster Blade!"

Panther Dancer charged in as Blaster Blade retaliated being struck as Chara grunted. **(Chara: 2600)**

"Now the second attack!" Betty called.

Panther Dancer attacked again destroying Blaster Blade as Chara grunted. **(Chara: 1200)**

"I end my turn." Betty smiled.

Chara started laughing with a smile.

"Chara?" Betty asked seeing that.

"Your amazing Betty." Chara smiled.

Betty blushed. "It's only because I had a really good teacher."_ 'Not to mention I still have my best card, and if I can bring her out I'll win for Team Dreemurr.'_

"Well here's this!" Chara smiled showing an activated Continuous Trap on his field.

"Huh, what's that?" Betty asked nervously.

"A trap Leo activated when, and Grandma Toriel lost." Chara smiled, "Bonds of Family which banishes places Synchro monsters from the graveyard underneath, and at the end of the turn I take over 2000 points of damage, I can destroy this card, and summon those monsters!"

Betty's eyes widened in horror. "Wait... but that means..."

Life Stream Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared again both in defense mode.

"But their abilities are negated, and can't be in Attack Mode." Chara added.

Betty let out a sigh of relief hearing that. "That's good."

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Luna: 0000**

**Leo: 0000**

**Chara: 1200**

**Speed Counters: 12**

**Team Dreemurr: 1**

**Asriel: 0000**

**Toriel: 0000**

**Betty: 3950**

**Speed Counters: 6**

* * *

Chara 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 12)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 7)**

"I draw!" Chara called drawing, "And I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By paying 7 Speed Counters, I can draw a new card!"

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 12 - 7 = 5)**

"This is bad." Patty frowned.

Chara drew looking as he smiled, "Okay to start off I summon Gallatin, the Royal Paladin!"

Gallatin appeared.

* * *

_Gallatin, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1300_

_If you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this card is face-up "Royal Paladin" monsters you control can't be destroyed by card effects. While you control no monsters: Banish this card from your GY, and if you do add 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" or 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Gallatin, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

"Then as I have a Synchro Monster, I can summon Rendgal, the Royal Paladin!" Chara called as a armored wolf appeared.

* * *

_Rendgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 700_

_If you control a Synchro Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"And now I tune level 4 Gallatin with level 3 Rendgal!" Chara called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

Barrier Dragon appeared roaring with his respective dragons roaring.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

"All three at once." Asgore whispered in shock.

Barrier Dragon shined his wings.

_Barrier Dragon: **(DEF: 1850 + 600 = 2450)**_

_Ancient Fairy Dragon: **(DEF: 3000 + 600 = 3600)**_

_Life Stream Dragon: **(DEF: 2400 + 600 = 3000)**_

Betty's eyes widened in shock before she looked at her field. _'It's ok... Panther Dancer is strong enough.'_

"Okay Betty your time to shine." Chara smiled placing down a card.

Betty 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 12)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 8)**

Betty drew her card and nodded. _'Just one more piece.'_ "I set one card facedown and that's all for now Chara."

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Luna: 0000**

**Leo: 0000**

**Chara: 1200**

**Speed Counters: 5**

**Team Dreemurr: 1**

**Asriel: 0000**

**Toriel: 0000**

**Betty: 3950**

**Speed Counters: 8**

* * *

Chara 4th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 6)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 9)**

_'Okay time to test it out.'_ Chara thought drawing, "Betty thanks."

"Thanks, for what?" Betty asked him.

"I've been meaning to use this, and your the first." Chara smiled.

"That doesn't sound good." Asriel frowned.

"I activate the trap, Wishes of the Paladin!" Chara called.

* * *

_Wishes of the Paladin_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish 2 "Royal Paladin" monsters from your GY, and target 2 monsters you control: The levels of the targeted monsters become a level you declare each between 1-6 also one of the targets becomes a Tuner._

* * *

"So now Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Life Stream are level 3, and 2 respectfully!" Chara called as the two glowed.

_Ancient Fairy Dragon: **(LV: 7 - 4 = 3)**_

_Life Stream Dragon: **(LV: 8 - 6 = 2)**_

"Here it comes." Leo grinned.

"Plus Ancient Fairy Dragon is treated as another Tuner!" Chara added, "And now Level 2 Life Stream Dragon tune with level 3 Ancient Fairy Dragon, and level 7 Barrier Dragon!"

**"What is Chara Princeton doing?"** the MC questioned.

As the three flew up Yusei, and Jack's marks started glowing.

"What in the world?" Jack questioned as Team SOUL noticed Team 5ds walking over to them.

**"Burning Mind!"** Chara called as his eyes glowed crimson while Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Life Stream each turned to white flaming rings as they circled around Barrier Dragon who roared.

**(LV: 2 + 3 + 7 = 12)**

Everyone stared in shock at the field.

"Courage, and wisdom of the people are here, and up in beyond lies the hope of the world we wish to strive!" Chara started raising his arm with his mark glowing white as the card materialized in his hand, "The ruler's heartbeat, and the gathering of the friends of all those are here to protect! Accel Synchro! The evolution of the wishes, Nova Star Dragon!"

At that what shot out was a huge white dragon with red eyes roaring.

* * *

_Nova Star Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 12_

_Dragon/Accel Synchro_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Synchro Tuner Monster + 1 Tuner Monster + "Barrier Dragon"_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned or by it's own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn: Excavate the top three cards of your Deck, then for Tuner excavated this card gains 500 ATK, and an additional attack for each Tuner excavated until the End Phase. Then shuffle your Deck. This card can't be destroyed by card effects. During either player's turn if your opponent activates a card or effect: Banish this card to negate the activation, and if you do, banish that card. During the End Phase this effect was used (and was not negated): Special Summon this card in Attack Position. If this card is destroyed: Special Summon 1 Dragon Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring summoning conditions. The Synchro Monster summoned by this effect cannot activate it's effects, or attack during your next turn._

* * *

Betty's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster. "I... I play a trap card, Threatening Roar!"

* * *

_Threatening Roar_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

Hearing that Chara smiled, "Alright Betty."

The trap gone through.

"I wanted to test this one out for a while." Chara smiled riding next to her, "It was something, I talked with Luna, and Leo about since I felt Yusei, and Jack having a boost of their own sometime after our match with Yubel. And I figured by combining them together, I can create a powerful card for me to use. And this was the result."

Chara looked up at his newest dragon at that as it growled softly.

"It really looks..." Betty started before her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Betty?" Asriel asked hearing her gasp.

"That... could it really be enough to stop mom?" Betty asked quietly.

"That's what I'm thinking." Chara replied with a smile patting her shoulder for comfort.

Betty looked at the dragon before smiling. "Well I haven't lost for Team Dreemurr yet."

"Your go." Chara smiled to her.

Betty 4th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 9)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 10)**

Betty drew her card and smiled. _'It's here.'_

_'Show them how strong you are Betty.' _Asriel smiled seeing her expression.

"I activate a third copy of Speed Fusion!" Betty called. "Panther Dancer, join forces with Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Black Sheep!"

The three jumped up fusing together.

"Alright Chara, this is my deck's most powerful monster. I Fusion Summon, Lunalight Leo Dancer!" Betty called.

* * *

_Lunalight Leo Dancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects, also it cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. Once per turn, at the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a monster: You can destroy all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"That's... powerful." Luna admitted.

"Leo Dancer, attack Nova Star Dragon!" Betty called.

The two charged as Dexter cried, "She's going for a stalemate!"

"But why?" Patty asked in confusion.

The two charged attacking each other as an explosion carried out.

She sees something in the smoke revealing itself with a roar.

* * *

_Stardrive Dragon, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: Banish 1 Spell Card from your Deck. When this card is tributed: During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon this card from your GY, but banish it when it leaves the field. During damage calculation if this card battles an Effect Monster: Halve that monster's ATK, and if you do gain 800 LP. Your LP must be lower to activate, and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"What?" Betty questioned in shock.

"Nova Star had an ability when destroyed. It allows me to call Stardrive from my Extra Deck but he can't attack or use his abilities during my turn." Chara explained with a smile.

Betty nodded. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Luna: 0000**

**Leo: 0000**

**Chara: 1200**

**Speed Counters: 9**

**Team Dreemurr: 1**

**Asriel: 0000**

**Toriel: 0000**

**Betty: 3950**

**Speed Counters: 10**

* * *

Chara 5th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 10)**

**(Team Dreemurr's Speed Counters: 11)**

"Betty thanks for a amazing duel." Chara smiled drawing.

"Huh?" Betty asked nervously. "What do you mean, it isn't over yet."

"Here is why. I activate Ride the Vanguard's effect again!" Chara called as his trap glowed.

Betty's eyes widened in terror. _'Oh no!'_

"And with I sacrifice Stardrive Dragon, and a second Marron from my hand!" Chara called as the two were tributed, "I command you under the name of the King of Knights! Warriors, heed my call! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 10! Arise, Alfred, the Royal Paladin!"

Alfred on his steed appeared ready.

* * *

_Alfred, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". If you tributed a Synchro Monster to Ritual Summon this card: Your opponent cannot target this card with their card effects. If this card attacks an opponent's monster: Your opponent cannot activate Monster Effects until the end of the Damage Step also lower the attacked monster's ATK by 800, also if an opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, your opponent adds 1 card from their GY to their hand._

* * *

**"Is this the end of a hard fought battle?"** the MC questioned.

"And now I activate Speed Energy!" Chara called. **(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 10 - 1 = 9)**

_Alfred: **(ATK: 3000 + (200 * 9) = 4800)**_

"Then... that's it." Asriel whispered. "He won."

"Betty thanks for a great battle. Team SOUL will carry on for you, and Team Dreemurr." Chara smiled to her.

"Betty?" Chara asked seeing that.

She was trembling slightly and Chara noticed she was crying.

"Betty what's wrong?" Chara asked concerned.

"I... after everything they did... everything he did... I let him down when it mattered most." she choked out weakly.

"I don't think he's mad Betty." Chara smiled.

She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Look we're about to pass them." Chara smiled.

"... End it." Betty choked out quietly.

Chara frowned before turning to Alfred who charged at Betty. The attack hit Betty.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Luna: 0000**

**Leo: 0000**

**Chara: 1200**

**Speed Counters: 10**

**Team Dreemurr: 0**

**Asriel: 0000**

**Toriel: 0000**

**Betty: 0000**

**Speed Counters: 11**

**Team SOUL wins the match!**

* * *

They both stopped as Team Dreemurr walked to Betty.

"I'm so sorry Asriel... I messed up everything." Betty choked out.

Asriel embraced her in a hug.

"Asriel..." Betty started before starting to cry as she hugged him back.

"It's okay. I'm not mad Betty. I'm proud of you." Asriel smiled to her.

Betty held him closer before turning to her deck and drawing the top card, Angel Baton. If Betty had survived one final turn she would have won the duel. Asriel smiled kissing her. Betty smiled kissing him back. "Thank you."

"I'll treat you to a relaxing bath when we get home." Asriel told her with a smile.

Betty smiled at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"No, no!" Agate screamed having seen the match. "This isn't happening!"

"Oh what you on about you insufferable witch?" Lester asked annoyed at her screaming from what he's doing.

"You don't understand, if this continues everything we've been doing will be pointless." Agate snapped. "Chara Nash Princeton is too great a threat, there has to be..."

Suddenly her eyes widened.

"That... of course, Paradox!"

"What are you thinking with him?" Primo questioned curious.

"Frisk is a goddess, and Chara is quickly becoming too powerful for us to deal with... so we kill them both ahead of time." Agate stated with a cruel smirk. "Paradox... is going to kill Rebecca Hawkins before she gives birth."

"Assassination from back then. I'll contact him for you to give the mission." Jakob told her.

Agate nodded before glancing at the image of Team SOUL. _'You'll regret what you've done.'_

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... not good.**

**bopdog111: Bonds Between Times is coming soon.**

**Ulrich362: True, only this time it isn't just Pegasus who is at risk.**

**bopdog111: It is also Rebecca the mother of our previous protagonist, and biological Grandmother of our current protagonist. Which means it won't be just Yusei, and Jaden going to stop Paradox.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, it should be interesting. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	56. Bonds Between Time!

**Ulrich362: Team SOUL's latest victory might be short lived.**

**bopdog111: Agate has a new trick up her sleeve.**

**Ulrich362: True, and from the sounds of things it's a very dangerous one.**

**bopdog111: No doubt with her quote.**

**Ulrich362: Well, we may as well see what she has planned. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

Agate was waiting in a large empty room. "Where is he?"

Just then a portal opened as a someone in a white duel runner popped out showing it was a man that has on a black suit, and gold like hair wearing a black, and white mask.

"Paradox, I'm surprised you of all people would keep someone waiting." Agate told him. "I have a vital task for you."

"Jakob mentioned you need me to take care of a threat by making sure it's never been born." the man Paradox told her, "So straight to the point who's the target?"

"Rebecca Hawkins, you can deal with her and Maximillion Pegasus at the same time but making sure she's dead is vital to our goals." Agate told him before holding out her hand as a pink glow enveloped Paradox's Duel Runner.

"Very well. And right at the moment that is ironically a way for Duel Monsters to perish. The invasion of the Orichalcos." Paradox said before revving up his Duel Runner speeding off.

"Wait you fool!" Agate cried before he left. "Idiot, those cards I created are only temporary. Oh well, it won't change things, the three new Malefic dragons will be more than enough for him to achieve his task."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Chara was looking over his chackboard talking with Luna holding a cup of milk about the Duel Runners.

"Maybe instead of combining we can build a team runner?" Luna suggested.

"A Team Runner?" Chara asked cupping his chin in thought.

"You know, one with three seats." Luna explained with a smile. "That was we can ride as a team or... maybe for other reasons."

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." Chara smiled.

Luna nodded before resting her head on his shoulder before sighing.

He pulled her close before walking downstairs, "Why don't you join me for a quick ride?"

"Alright." Luna nodded before looking down. "I wish we could do something for them though."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be alright." Chara smiled handing her helmet, "Alright time to feel the wind!"

Luna smiled putting her helmet on. "Sure thing."

With that they sped off racing with each other as Chara sighed, "Yeah the feeling of acceleration is always as good as I imagined it."

Luna smiled. "You look so happy when you're... huh? Yusei?"

"Huh?" Chara looked over seeing someone is approaching from the rear.

It was Yusei, Crow, and Jack racing past him fast.

"Whoa! What are they up too?" Chara asked before calling from his runner, "Jack, Yusei, Crow!"

"Chara, call everyone and meet us at King Asgore's place. We have a huge problem." Crow messaged back.

"A huge problem?" Chara asked turning to Luna.

Luna looked nervous. "That doesn't sound good."

* * *

_Later..._

Everyone gathered in as they entered.

"So what's this 'huge problem' mates?" David asked them.

That's when Yusei took out his deck and showed them all a card with a missing image, Stardust Dragon with a missing image.

"What happened to Stardust?" John asked in shock.

"We were all riding but then some guy came in, and dueled Yusei. But when he summoned Stardust he used this blank card to steal him." Crow answered.

"Is there anyway to get Stardust back?" Leo asked nervously.

"We gotta find this guy, and-"

"Uh, you guys do might want to come, and see this." Dexter suddenly said incredibly nervous.

"Huh, what is it Dexter?" Amber asked him.

He pulled up a news article.

**"Dragons attacked Domino City, Killing Civilians!"**

It shows of a picture of three dragons Rainbow Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, and... Stardust Dragon.

"You're kidding me, what's going on?" Chazz questioned. "Have Zane and Jesse lost their minds, and how is Stardust with them?"

"Hey wait a second." Frisk sees the date, "This date was 10 years before we went to Duel Academy which meant Stardust didn't exist back then."

"Hey wait. Zoom in there." Yusei said pointing to something.

Dexter zoomed which they see the masked Paradox commanding the dragons.

"Wait, that's the guy who stole Stardust Dragon!" Crow cried in shock.

"Yusei... what exactly happened?" Frisk asked him.

Yusei explained to them what had happened.

"Wait a second... that sounds like Trueman." Hakuoh frowned.

"Truman?" Akiza asked.

"A man who served as a servant of Nightshroud. We'll talk more about him later." Chazz told them.

Chara soon gasped, "Guys... I've think we've got a bigger problem."

"Chara what's..." Luna started walking over to him only for her eyes to widen in horror.

They see the city is vanishing before their eyes.

"What... what's happening?" Luna asked in horror. "The city!"

"The date, the guy, Stardust going in that article... Time is changing." Frisk realized.

"Dexter, what does the article say?" Asriel inquired.

Dexter read, "During the promotional tournament that Pegasus hosted to promote Duel Monsters, Dragons suddenly attacked the location. All but Yugi were killed in the conflict."

"He killed everyone?" Leo asked in shock before gasping. "Muffet?"

Muffet looked to see she's flickering, "What's... happening to me? I can't feel my hands."

All of the monsters, Amber, Betty, and Chara started flickering too.

"Something's going on in history." Frisk said before gasping, "Wait, mom was at the tournament too. And if she's gone then..."

"We need to stop him!" Chazz told them.

"I'll go." Chara told them.

Suddenly they heard a scream of horror. They looked over. Frisk was just gone and all of the Monsters were disappearing.

"Oh no." Chara said seeing that, "We gotta stop this guy before it's too late."

"But how?" Leo asked nervously. "He already killed them and the city is disappearing."

Chara's Deck started glowing before a voice called, **_"Let me assist."_**

At that what appeared was Blaster Blade.

"Blaster Blade?" Leo asked in shock.

**_"Me, and my comrades hold more power then what you can know so far. We even have the power to alter time itself should we wish it."_ **Blaster Blade told them, _**"But just know it is your only chance."**_

Chara stared before saying, "Okay. I'll take it."

**_"But not alone. Your also gonna need your power of the Signers."_** Blaster Blade said gesturing to Chara's mark which started glowing.

"Wait a second, how long could Chara really have? If Rebecca died and Frisk is gone... Chara might vanish too." Kitsuna pointed out.

**_"We're lending him as much power as we can. He has over 20 minutes to stop him before everything vanishes."_** Blaster Blade answered to her.

"Twenty minutes..." Luna repeated quietly. "Chara..."

Chara hold her hand with a smile, "I'll finish on time Luna."

Luna looked at him before nodding and kissing him gently. "Be careful."

He kissed her back before he, and Blaster Blade glowed before vanishing.

* * *

_Earlier at Duel Academy..._

Chazz, and Frisk back then were visiting Duel Academy with their friends.

"Ok, you can't see?" Chazz asked.

"No." She giggled.

Chazz smiled at that. "Ok, then open your mouth Frisk."

Hearing that she done so. Chazz chuckled before taking a small slice of orange and popping it into Frisk's mouth.

"Mmm!" she hummed in satisfaction.

"Thought you'd like that, how about this one?" Chazz asked as he gently put a chocolate strawberry in her mouth. "Take a small bite."

She done so, and said, "So good... Sweet, and it's also fresh isn't it?"

"It sure is, but I think you'll like the last one the best." Chazz smiled handing her a bottle of water. "It's open by the way."

At that she drink it.

"Strawberry and orange flavor gone?" Chazz asked her.

"Yeah." Frisk answered.

She suddenly felt Chazz kissing her. She kissed him back. Chazz smiled and took her blindfold off before deepening the kiss and embracing his fiancée. She done the same before pulling back smiling, "Our baby will like this kind of surprise."

"That's true." Chazz agreed only to frown. "Did you hear something?"

"Hear what?" Frisk asked listening in.

That's when they heard roars and loud explosions.

"What the-!?" Frisk ran off to where it's coming from.

Chazz followed her only for them to see Cyber End Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and four unknown dragons attacking the school.

"What in the nut job!?" Frisk asked holding her head in shock.

"Frisk Kumar, just the woman I was looking for."

Hearing that they looked to see the masked Paradox was there.

"Who are you?" Frisk questioned glaring.

"Someone who's going to change the fate of the world. Now attack!" the masked Paradox called as Barrier Dragon fired a massive blast at her and Chazz.

"Agh!" Frisk erected a golden shield as the attack struck for a few seconds before she knelled exhausted as Barrier fired another blast as she closed her eyes, "Gah!"

Suddenly it was blocked as Frisk, and Chazz opened their eyes seeing Blaster Blade himself used his sword to stop the attack.

"What?" Paradox questioned in shock. "How are you here?"

The two noticed someone was in front of them as he glared, "Give back all the cards you took, and fix your mess."

"So there was a reason she wanted me to deal with that too, well no matter. My real goal is in the past anyway and soon none of this will matter." Paradox mentioned before vanishing along with his dragons.

The person grunted before turning to the two showing it's Chara asking, "You two okay?"

"I think so... who are you and what's going on?" Chazz questioned.

"This is gonna sound nuts. But my name is Chara Princeton." Chara told them.

Frisk's eyes widened. "Did you just say..."

Chazz turned to Frisk in shock. "He did, but that would mean he's our... I guess stranger things have happened to us than time travel right?"

"Listen that guy just now is changing history, and there isn't much time. I have over 20 minutes to stop him before everything in the future fades from existence." Chara told them, "So now, I gotta travel further down to stop him, and prevent him from killing everyone."

"I'm going." Frisk said immediately.

"Frisk." Chazz said before smiling, "Okay but be absolute careful. Both you, and him."

"Aren't I always?" Frisk asked innocently.

Chazz chuckled kissing her.

Chara smiled before saying, "Ready to go Mom?"

"I am." Frisk nodded.

With that Blaster Blade readied himself as they glowed vanishing leaving Chazz before he ran off to help the injured caused by Paradox.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Domino City..._

Rebecca along with a younger Sartorius, and younger Sarina had just arrived at a promotional tournament with Authur before Rebecca sees something, and smiled, "Yugi! Guys!"

"Hey Rebecca, it's been a while." Tea smiled waving as they walked over.

"You must be Sartorius... are you taking care of her?" Joey asked him.

"She... was actually the one taking care of me, and my sister." Sartorius admitted blushing a little as Rebecca giggled taking his arm.

"Ah you took care of me back besides I couldn't just leave you, and Sarina out there." Rebecca smiled to him.

Yugi chuckled at that. "Well, the important thing is you're happy right?"

"Very happy, Mr. King of Games." Sarina bowed politely.

"Rebecca why don't you catch up with your friends." Sartorius mentioned. "I wanted to talk with Sarina for a minute before the competition."

"Try not to wonder off Fortune boyfriend." Rebecca grinned kissing his cheek.

Sartorius chuckled. "I won't."

With that Rebecca walked off only for Sartorius to blush.

"Sarina... you brought it right?"

Sarina nodded with a smile.

"Then... I'll ask her after the tournament. I just hope she says yes." Sartorius admitted.

"I know she will." Sarina smiled to him only for them to hear something.

"What is that?" Sartorius questioned looking up.

At that they noticed Barrier Dragon, and Stardust Dragon charging to attack the tournament. Suddenly Barrier Dragon blasted a building causing everyone to start screaming and panicking.

"What's going on?" Pegasus asked noticing this before noticing the building, and screamed not being able to escape.

"Yugi? Sartorius? Anyone?" Rebecca asked only to see Stardust Dragon right in front of her before it fired a blast vaporizing her completely.

Later the dragons vanished as Yugi slowly woke up groaning.

He looked around in shock at the destruction only to notice a ripped bandanna on the ground.

"G-Grandpa..." Yugi trembled, and noticed a broken pair of glasses as tears whelled, "Rebecca..."

Suddenly a Crimson glow happened as he looked as the Crimson Dragon appeared passing through him.

* * *

_5 Minutes Earlier..._

Yugi along with someone exited a portal groaning. Yugi cried out before falling on his face. "Ow... huh, what?"

"Yugi?"

He looked in front of him to see Rebecca was in front of him rubbing her head.

"Rebecca, but how... what's going on?" Yugi asked only to notice they were on a rooftop. "What?"

"We saved you."

They looked to see Chara, and Frisk.

"You... wait what do you mean, what happened?" Rebecca asked. "That dragon was right in front of me and then... I felt myself dying."

"The Crimson Dragon reversed that from happening, and brought you here." Chara told her, "I'm Chara Nash Princeton, and this is Frisk Kumar. We're your relatives."

"My... wait Frisk Kumar? That's funny, my boyfriend's last name is Kumar." Rebecca mentioned.

**_"Chara... time's running out."_** Blaster Blade mentioned in his head.

"We don't got much time, we need to that guy that's commanding the dragons. But first we need to get these people away." Chara told them.

**_"I can help!"_** a voice said before Stardrive Dragon appeared firing a blast scaring the people away.

"Thanks Stardrive." Chara smiled to him.

Frisk frowned. "I'll let it go this time but don't make that a regular thing."

"Yes ma'am." Chara said nervously with a smile, "Alright where's he at?"

As if on cue Paradox arrived on his Duel Runner. "You again?"

"We have you cornered! So fess up who are you?" Chara asked him.

"My name is Paradox." he stated taking off his mask. "And I'm starting to understand why she's so scared of you Chara Nash Princeton. You're proving to be quite the thorn in my side."

"Your talking about Agate aren't you?" Chara questioned.

"Agate?" Rebecca asked in confusion.

"Well now Paradox, I'll tell you one time. Return all the cards you took, fix your mess, and go back where you came from." Chara told him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, in order to save the world I must destroy Duel Monsters here and now." Paradox replied. "Also... Rebecca needs to die here alongside Maximillion Pegasus."

"You know I'm not gonna let you kill innocent people! This has gone on far enough!" Chara yelled.

"Duel Monsters destroyed saves the world?" Frisk questioned hearing that.

"Of course, I've lived through the disaster brought about by this game Frisk Kumar." Paradox told her. "Now, I don't have time to talk with you, Pegasus will be arriving soon and then I will complete my tasks."

"Duel Monsters forms lots of connections, and brings family close! We're not gonna let that happen!" Chara told him.

Frisk smiled. "Exactly."

"So now Paradox are you ready to duel?" Chara asked him.

"You're challenging me?" Paradox questioned.

"Of course Paradox. Right now the only way to reach Pegasus is by defeating all of us!" Frisk told him as her SOUL appeared beeping with DETERMINATION. "So we're taking you down!"

Chara's SOUL appeared beeping with PATIENCE as he cried, "And you'll regret taking Stardust, and those lives you took!"

Rebecca then called, "And now you'll learn not to mess with a Hawkins!"

Paradox frowned. "I refuse your challenge."

"And why's that?" Chara questioned.

**_'Chara... if Agate is having him go back and kill your grandmother it has to be for a reason.'_** Blaster Blade pointed out. **_'The two of you frighten her... and if she's able to tell him what to do, he might not think he can win before he kills her and Pegasus. He's afraid of you.'_**

"Then fix your mess, and put everything back." Chara told Paradox, "Your not getting Pegasus, and Grandma on our watch!"

Paradox glared at him. "Very well, if you insist on a duel then I'll duel you three. However, you will all share your life points and in addition after one of you takes your turn it will be mine again."

"That's fine with us." Chara said as they prepare themselves while Paradox's Duel Runner floated up as they get ready.

Chara, Frisk, and Rebecca activated their Duel Disks ready to fight to save Duel Monsters.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Into the Unknown by Starset)**

**Chara, Frisk, & Rebecca: 4000**

**Paradox: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

_"Wish them the best of luck partner."_ Atem transparent said to Yugi.

"Yeah, but something tells me this duel won't be easy." Yugi mentioned.

Paradox 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I'll start with a pair of spell cards, Malefic World and Malefic Territory." Paradox stated.

* * *

_Malefic World_

_Field Spell Card_

_While this card is face-up on the field, you can activate this effect instead of conducting a normal draw during your Draw Phase. Choose 3 "Malefic" cards from your Deck and have your opponent pick 1 of them at random to add to your hand. Shuffle the rest back into your Deck._

* * *

_Malefic Territory_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can activate 1 "Malefic World" from your Deck. While that card is in the Field Zone, neither player can target a card(s) in the Field Zone with card effects. The "Malefic" monster effect, "There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field" becomes "There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field with the same name". During the Battle Phase, negate the effects of face-up "Malefic" monsters on the field._

* * *

At that his Duel Runner fired some black beams as the environment around them transformed into a purple, and black space like orbit.

"Malefic World?" Frisk asked before dropping to her hands and knees weakly. "This place... it's evil."

"Mom?" Chara asked surprised.

"This field is where you three will lose, for as long as I control Malefic Territory you can't destroy Malefic World, in addition I can do this." Paradox smirked. "I banish Cyber End Dragon from my Extra Deck in order to call on Malefic Cyber End Dragon!"

A black, and white armored version of Cyber End appeared roaring with 4000 attack points.

* * *

_Malefic Cyber End Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 2800_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 1 "Cyber End Dragon" from your Extra Deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"That's Zane's dragon!" Frisk cried out before glaring at Paradox. "What did you do to him?"

"I simply introduced it to the power of the Shadows." Paradox answered smirking.

"Guys did you see how he managed to summon the Malefic Version of Cyber End?" Chara asked the group.

"Yeah, just by banishing the real one to summon it." Frisk nodded. "He truly is heartless."

_"In order words Paradox sees the dark version of Duel Monsters."_ Atem told them. _"He discards the good to give life to it's bad."_

"That's not right, Duel Monsters has done so many incredible things." Frisk said sadly before wincing in pain again.

"I'm not done, I'll also banish a monster you should recognize Chara." Paradox smirked. "I banish Ancient Fairy Dragon from my Extra Deck to call Malefic Ancient Fairy Dragon."

The Malefic Version of Luna's ace appeared roaring.

* * *

_Malefic Ancient Fairy Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 3000_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 1 "Ancient Fairy Dragon" from your Extra Deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Chara asked in shock before glaring, "Paradox, you snake! Leave my girlfriend's card out of this!"

"Girlfriend?" Frisk asked in surprise hearing that.

That's when Chara noticed the dragon was glowing pink.

_'Huh? That's the same as what Betty had before...'_ Chara thought before gasping, "Of course, Agate gave you that card!"

"Knowing that won't help you, I end my turn by setting one card." Paradox finished.

Chara turned to his partners, "Mom, Grandma. I know we only just met, and not know each other's fighting styles but we must give everything we got in this duel. Not only that this snake have stolen my friend's Stardust Dragon, and I want to make sure he gets it back."

"You don't need to say anything else." Frisk told him.

"She's right." Rebecca agreed.

Chara smiled as Frisk said, "You go first Chara. We'll follow your lead."

Chara 1st Turn:

"Thanks mom." Chara nodded drawing before calling, "Alright first off, I'll summon Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin!"

Stardust Trumpeter appeared sounding off her horn.

* * *

_Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you control only this face-up card you can Synchro Summon a "Royal Paladin" Synchro Monster using this card, and other monsters in your hand. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin" from your Deck, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material until the End Phase._

* * *

"So that's your strategy." Paradox frowned.

"Well now I'll tune her with level 3 Flogal, and level 3 Borgal!" Chara called as the three flew up tuning.

**(LV: 2 + 3 + 3 = 8)**

"The young king advances with his allies on the path he believes in! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Alfred Early, the Royal Paladin!"

At that a knight appeared readying his sword.

* * *

_Alfred Early, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1100_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner Monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: Reveal 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, or 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" from your hand, if you do add 1 of those different cards from your Deck to your hand. If you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster while this card is face-up, your opponent cannot target that card with attacks. If this card is Tributed: During your Standby Phase, Special Summon this card from your GY, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Huh, what's a Synchro Summon?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know but that's pretty awesome!" Yugi said in awe.

Chara added, "Next up thanks to Alfred, I can show Legion in my hand to add a Ritual to my hand! And it doesn't take a time traveler to know I'm adding Blaster Blade."

"Your ace monster." Paradox frowned.

"Then I'll activate Legion of the Royal Paladins!" Chara called.

* * *

_Legion of the Royal Paladins_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster. You can also tribute monsters who's levels equal or exceed the level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to summon. If you don't control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, you can also banish Synchro Monsters from your GY. If you Synchro Summon a monster while this card is in your GY, and you control a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster: Add this card to your hand from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Legion of the Royal Paladins" per turn._

* * *

"With it by sacrificing the needed monsters, I can summon my chosen Ritual Monster! So I'll sacrifice Level 8 Alfred Early!" Chara called as Alfred vanished, "Arise, my avatar, brave sword and defender of the weak! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Arise, Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin!"

At that Blaster Blade rose arming his sword.

* * *

_Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". When this card is Ritual Summoned if all monsters used to Ritual Summon this card were Synchro Monsters: Banish 1 monster your opponent controls. This card gains 100 ATK for equal to the level of the banished monster's until the End Phase. Once per turn: Banish 1 Level 5 or lower monster from your GY, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster's until the End Phase._

* * *

Paradox's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"Whoa that's a strong monster." Rebecca said in shock.

"And I can feel his power. Breathtaking." Frisk admitted.

Chara called, "Ancient Fairy Dragon doesn't belong to you! I activate Blaster Blade's ability! Burst Buster!"

Blaster Blade shot a blast from his sword at the Malefic version of Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Paradox could only watch as the monster vanished. The card shattered on his Duel Disk as he grunted.

"In addition Blaster Blade gets stronger!" Chara called as Blaster Blade powered up. **(ATK: 2400 + (100 * 7) = 3100)**

"My Malefic Cyber End Dragon is still more powerful." Paradox pointed out.

"Not for much longer! I activate Blaster Blade's other ability! Thanks Marron!" Chara called as Marron gave her power.

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 3100 + 1900 = 5000)**_

"Go Blaster Blade! Vanquish that fake!" Chara called as Blaster Blade charged in at Cyber End slashing him.

Malefic Cyber End Dragon shattered.

**(Paradox: 3000)**

"I play the trap Malefic Tune!" Paradox called.

* * *

_Malefic Tune_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a face-up "Malefic" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect: Draw 2 cards. If a face-up "Malefic" monster(s) you control is destroyed, while this card is in your GY (except during the Damage Step): You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Malefic" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Malefic Tune" once per turn._

* * *

"This lets me draw two new cards."

"Fine. But it took care of your serious front." Chara said placing down 2 cards, "But it's your move now, Paradox."

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 5000 - 1900 - (100 * 7) = 2400)**_

* * *

**Chara, Frisk, & Rebecca: 4000**

**Paradox: 3000**

* * *

Paradox 2nd Turn:

"I activate Malefic World's effect, I choose three Malefic Cards and you can randomly add one of them to my hand." Paradox stated. "I choose Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Malefic Claw Stream, and Malefic Stardust Dragon."

Chara looked at his hand, "I chose the left."

Paradox nodded adding the card before shuffling the other two cards into his deck. "Now I'll summon Malefic Parallel Gear."

* * *

_Malefic Parallel Gear_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When using this card as a Synchro Material Monster, the other Synchro Material Monster is 1 "Malefic" monster in your hand._

* * *

"Now, my Malefic Parallel Gear allows me to use a Malefic Monster in my hand when I perform a Synchro Summon." Paradox told them.

"What? That's just like Stardust Trumpeter!" Chara realized.

"Indeed, so now I'll tune level two Malefic Parallel Gear with level eight Malefic Stardust Dragon!" Paradox called as the evil version of Stardust appeared and Malefic Parallel Gear turned into two purple rings.

**(LV: 2 + 8 = 10)**

"Darkness born from the threshold of dimensions, lower the curtain of destruction on the stage that surpasses time and space! Synchro Summon! Malefic Paradox Dragon!"

At that a black dragon with a golden belly, and gold horns on it's head appeared with 4000 attack points.

* * *

_Malefic Paradox Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_"Malefic Parallel Gear" + 1 non-Tuner "Malefic" monster_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select 1 Synchro Monster in either player's Graveyard, and Special Summon it. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic Paradox Dragon" on the field. If "Malefic World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

As Malefic Paradox Dragon appeared Frisk fell to her hands and knees in clear pain.

"Malefic Paradox Dragon's ability activates, when this monster is summoned I can summon a Synchro Monster in any of our graveyards, and I think you know exactly what monster I plan on summoning Chara." Paradox smirked.

"AH!" Chara watched as his graveyard glowed before a ray shot out landing on Paradox's field showing Alfred Early is there, "Alfred Early is fighting us now?"

"You don't have to worry for long. Alfred Early, the Royal Paladin attack Blaster Blade!" Paradox called.

Frisk grabbed her stomach in pain as her eyes widened in fear.

"I better stop him." Chara grunted, "I activate the trap, Intercept Vanguard!"

* * *

_Intercept Vanguard_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent declares an attack on a "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster: Banish 1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner monster from your Deck, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"So now Blaster Blade stands tall through this assault!" Chara called as Blaster Blade endured as they grunted. **(Chara, Frisk, & Rebecca: 3800)**

"Fine, I'll have Malefic Paradox Dragon finish what your monster failed to do." Paradox stated. "Attack!"

Paradox Dragon fired a blast as it struck but Blaster Blade like before wasn't destroyed as Chara was pushed back crying out landing on his back. **(Chara, Frisk, & Rebecca: 2200)**

Paradox frowned at that. "I set one card and that's all."

"Chara!" Frisk cried running to him.

"I'm... I'm alright." Chara grunted.

"Well you won't be for long." Paradox smirked. "Because in a Malefic Duel not only will you lose the match you will lose your soul."

Chara said, "Sorry guys I lost us some points there."

"It's ok, you gave me an idea on how to stop Paradox and his dragons." Frisk smiled. "You hear that Paradox?"

"Oh I hear you but it won't help." Paradox answered.

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Chara, do you mind if I pick up where you left off?" Frisk asked.

"Go right ahead." Chara smiled.

"Alright then'll activate this!" Frisk called showing an ionic Fusion Card.

* * *

_Unstable Timeline Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fairy Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. The Special Summoned monster cannot be destroyed the turn this card was used._

* * *

"That spell!" Paradox cried in shock.

"With Unstable Timeline Fusion, I'll fuse Blaster Blade on the field with Dr. Gaster that's already in my hand!" Frisk called as the two jumped up fusing, "And with this combined effort from two different times it will form a monster that can save time! Say hi to Crossed Gaster Blade!"

At that Dr. Gaster wearing Blaster Blade's armor, and having a sword appeared.

* * *

_Crossed Gaster Blade_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2100_

_"Dr. Gaster" + 1 Warrior Monster_  
_Must be Special Summoned with "Unstable Timeline Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack twice during each battle phase. Once per turn, banish 1 monster from your GY, and target 1 monster your opponent controls: Switch both this card, and that target's ATK until the End Phase. Halve all battle damage in battles involved with this card. When this card is destroyed: Special Summon the Fusion Materials used for this card's Fusion Summon from your GY._

* * *

"What?" Paradox questioned in shock.

"And now by banishing Flogal, Gaster Blade, and Paradox Dragon switch attack points!" Frisk called.

_Gaster Blade: **(ATK: 4000)**_

_Paradox Dragon: **(ATK: 2400)**_

"Any damage Gaster Blade deals is cut in half but that won't be trouble! Gaster Blade strike down Alfred Early!" Frisk called as Gaster Blade charged.

Chara's Synchro shattered as Paradox grunted.

**(Paradox: 2300)**

"And as an added bonus Gaster Blade is allowed to attack twice at this one battle!" Frisk added.

"Two attacks?" Paradox questioned.

At that Glaster Blade set his sight at Paradox Dragon. Paradox's eyes widened. _'No!'_

Gaster Blade struck down Paradox Dragon. Paradox cried out as his monster shattered.

**(Paradox: 1500)**

"Amazing, mom's incredible as she is at home." Chara smiled.

Suddenly Paradox's eyes started glowing and he began screaming.

"Huh?" they asked seeing that as Frisk instinctively ran in front of Chara to protect him.

"You... what are you..." Paradox started before screaming and clutching his head in clear anguish.

"What's going on with him?" Rebecca asked seeing that.

Suddenly he stopped and glared at them with pink glowing eyes. **"Are you finished Frisk Kumar?"**

_'I don't like that look in his eyes.'_ Chara thought seeing that.

"I'll place down 2 cards." Frisk told him.

* * *

**Chara, Frisk, & Rebecca: 2200**

**Paradox?: 1500**

* * *

Paradox 3rd Turn:

**"My turn, and I choose not to use Malefic World's ability."** Paradox stated drawing. **"I remove Life Stream Dragon from my Extra Deck to call on Malefic Life Stream Dragon."**

* * *

_Malefic Life Stream Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2400_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 1 "Life Stream Dragon" from your Extra Deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

**"Now, I activate Malefic Claw Stream!"**

* * *

_Malefic Claw Stream_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if you control a face-up "Malefic" monster. Select 1 monster your opponent controls, and destroy it._

* * *

**"This destroys your only monster!"**

"Even Leo's Dragon?" Chara asked in shock as Gaster Blade shattered as Frisk grunted.

"I activate Gaster Blade's ability! When it's destroyed, Blaster Blade, and Dr. Gaster are revived!" Frisk called as the two appeared.

* * *

_Dr. Gaster_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2300_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Chose which card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If this card is destroyed: Banish 1 card in your opponent's hand, and end his/her Battle Hand immediately._

* * *

**"Malefic Life Stream Dragon attack Blaster Blade!"** Paradox called.

Life Stream attacked as Blaster Blade was destroyed. **(Chara, Frisk, & Rebecca: 1800)**

"I activate, Miracle's Wake!" Frisk called.

* * *

_Miracle's Wake_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 monster that was destroyed by battle and sent to your GY this turn; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So now a monster destroyed in a battle this turn is summoned out! Come on back, Blaster Blade!" Frisk called as Blaster Blade rose back up ready.

**"Why won't you die?"** Paradox questioned angrily. **"I end my turn."**

Rebecca 1st Turn:

"Alright time to finish this!" Rebecca called drawing.

Paradox glared at her.

"And to start I'll use Foolish Burial!" Rebecca called.

* * *

_Foolish Burial_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"So I'll send Luster Dragon #2 to the graveyard but I'll activate Monster Reborn to call him back!" Rebecca called as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

_Luster Dragon #2_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1400_

_This dragon feeds on emerald. Enchanted by this monster even when attacked, few people live to tell of its beauty._

* * *

**"Your monster is too weak to be a threat."** Paradox told her.

"Not when I use this! Adamantine Sword Revival!" Rebecca called.

* * *

_Adamantine Sword Revival_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Activate only when a Dragon-Type monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard. Tribute it to Special Summon 1 "Diamond Head Dragon" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Now by tributing the Luster Dragon #2 I just summoned from my graveyard I can summon this! Diamond Head Dragon!"

What appeared from the dragon's place was a huge dragon that has a Diamond on it's head roaring.

* * *

_Diamond Head Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2800_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned with "Adamantine Sword Revival", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card's ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the Tributed Dragon-Type monster + 1000._

* * *

**"That dragon!"** Paradox questioned.

"And his points are always 1000 points above the summoned dragon!" Rebecca called.

_Diamond Head Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**_

"Now Diamond Head Dragon attack that dragon!" Rebecca called as Diamond Head Dragon charged in.

Paradox just watched as his dragon shattered.

**(Paradox: 1000)**

**"You've just sealed your fate Rebecca Hawkins."** Paradox told her.

"And how's that? Your just seconds away from us stopping you." Rebecca told him.

Paradox smirked. **"Something grand, something almighty!"** As a pink aura started to coat him and Chara saw a silhouette of Agate appear behind him.

"What the?" Chara asked seeing that.

**"When one of my Malefic Monsters is destroyed, by paying half my life points I can call on my most wicked beast!"** Paradox cried as a purple aura joined the pink one. ****"Come forth, Malefic Truth Dragon!"****

**(Paradox: 0500)**

"Stay behind me." Frisk told Chara.

Chara nodded before they seen a portal as a enormous golden dragon popped out as Paradox embedded himself to it's forehead as it roared as Paradox laughed wickedly.

* * *

_Malefic Truth Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 5000_

_DEF: 5000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If a "Malefic" monster you control, except "Malefic Truth Dragon", is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can pay half your Life Points; Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. There can only be 1 "Malefic" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Okay I seen a ton of giant monsters in my life but that behemoth takes the cake!" Frisk cried.

"And it ate it too!" Chara cried.

Paradox smirked, **"This is YOUR doing Hawkins! I hoped that your pleased with yourself!"**

Rebecca frowned. "I set two cards and end my turn."

_"Yugi the time!"_ Atem mentioned suddenly, _"Pegasus will be here any minute!"_

"This is bad." Yugi frowned.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Pegasus was in a helicopter as the pilot informed, "Mr. Pegasus sir you might need to wait for a bit. Looks like their's a storm ahead."

"Oh very well." Pegasus relented.

* * *

_Back at New Domino City..._

The gang looked on as they see what is going on currently.

"The city... It's almost... All gone..." Akiza trailed off saddened.

"Chara..." Luna whispered fearfully as she put a hand over her heart and started tearing up.

"Chara will stop him, I know he will." Leo said confidently.

"Yeah if anyone can do this it's him!" Jack agreed.

Yusei smiled. "Exactly."

"He needs to hurry." Crow told them before the scene shifted back to the duel with Chara looking frustrated.

* * *

**Chara, Frisk, & Rebecca: 1800**

**Paradox?: 0500**

* * *

Paradox 4th Turn:

**"My turn!"** Paradox called drawing his card only for his eyes to widen.** "You should recognize this next move Chara, I remove Barrier Dragon from my Extra Deck!"**

"No. Even him?" Chara asked in shock.

**"Come forth Malefic Barrier Dragon!"** Paradox called.

* * *

_Malefic Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 1 "Barrier Dragon" from your Extra Deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

**"Now Malefic Truth Dragon attack Blaster Blade!"**

The blast charged in as he declared, "Now Duel Monsters will perish, and underneath it's ashes will be the cards you all held so dear!"

Chara grunted looking at his doom, "It's all my fault. I wish I haven't been so stupid! This is the end, and we can't stop who lead Ghost!"

"Hey lighten up Chara." He looked to his mother who is giving her a pained smile saying, "We're not out yet. Besides their's no need to feel so gloom."

"She's right." Rebecca told him before asking, "You have friends at home don't you?"

Chara looked to see his friends were there giving him smiles before all his friends were there before he was brought back to see the blast.

**"DIE!"** Paradox roared.

Rebecca called, "No you don't! I activate Diamond Flash!"

* * *

_Diamond Flash_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control "Diamond Head Dragon": Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn, also halve all battle damage this turn._

* * *

"This allows Blaster Blade to survive, and we take half of the damage!" Rebecca called as the attack struck. **(Chara, Frisk, & Rebecca: 0500)**

Paradox cried, **"No!"**

Yugi cheered in joy, "Alright! They still got a chance!"

**"Hawkins, I will make you pay dearly for that little stunt!"** Paradox promised in rage.

"Mom, grandma..." Chara whispered before smiling weakly.

**"I end my turn, and even with your monsters Malefic Barrier Dragon is in defense mode."** Paradox told them. **"So you'll lose on my next turn."**

Chara smiled looking at them before looking determined.

* * *

**Chara, Frisk, & Rebecca: 0500**

**Paradox: 0500**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" He drew as the card he drew glowed bright.

"What?" Paradox questioned in shock.

"First I'll activate the trap, Burst Buster!" Chara called.

* * *

_Burst Buster_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control 1 "Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin": Banish 1 monster you opponent controls with the lowest level, then that monster gains ATK equal to the banished monster's._

* * *

"So now release Barrier!" Chara called as Blaster Blade fired a blast at Barrier causing him to vanish.

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 2400 + 2300 = 4700)**_

Paradox's eyes widened in horror. "You can't!"

"Time for you to be stopped Paradox!" Chara called.

"Do you mind if I interject Chara?" Frisk asked. "Because I'm choosing now to activate Gaster Spiral Force, and since Dr. Gaster is still in play it doubles the attack points of a monster on the field. I pick Blaster Blade!"

* * *

_Gaster Spiral Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control an "Dr. Gaster": Target 1 monster you control, except "Dr. Gaster"; double its ATK until the End Phase. "Dr. Gaster" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 4700 * 2 = 9400)**_

"I also activate a trap, Diamond Spiral Force." Rebecca added. "This allows me to select one monster on the field and double its attack points. I also choose Blaster Blade!"

* * *

_Diamond Spiral Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control an "Diamond Head Dragon": Target 1 monster you control, except "Diamond Head Dragon"; double its ATK until the End Phase. "Diamond Head Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 9400 * 2 = 18800)**_

"And he still hasn't used Blaster Blade's ability to boost it's own attack points." Yugi whispered in shock.

"And the cherry on top, I banish Luster Dragon!" Chara added.

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 18800 + 2400 = 21200)**_

**"21200 attack points!"** Paradox cried in shock as his eyes glowed a brighter pink. _'Impossible, not even Z-ONE can match that.'_

"Time to finish it! You ready Blaster Blade!?" Chara asked.

**_"I'm more then ready!"_** Blaster Blade called charging in with his sword glowing right bright.

"Alright go! TIMELINE DIMENSIONAL SLASH!" Chara, Rebecca, and Frisk all declared.

Paradox just watched in horror as Blaster Blade struck him and Truth Dragon creating a massive explosion.

* * *

**Chara, Frisk, & Rebecca: 0500**

**Paradox: 0000**

**Rebecca, Frisk, & Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

At that Frisk collapsed.

"Mom!" Chara cried in horror seeing that before running to her. "Can you hear me, what's wrong?"

Rebecca ran, and held her daughter noticing the way Frisk was holding her stomach, and heard her whispered, "My baby's safe."

Rebecca's eyes widened before she smiled and whispered back. "They both are... now, and in the future."

"Grandma is she okay?" Chara asked knelling next to her as Yugi walked over.

"She's fine... but something tells me you both have people waiting for you, am I right?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah back at our times." Chara said with a smile before hugging the two.

They hugged him back. They stood up as Chara took Frisk's hand waving to Rebecca, "I'll see you just as soon as I head back home."

"I'm looking forward to it." Rebecca smiled.

With that Blaster Blade worked his magic as Frisk, and Chara vanished.

"You have an amazing family Rebecca." Yugi smiled to her.

"Yeah, that's definitely true." Rebecca smiled.

They both walked off.

* * *

_Back at the GX Timeline..._

Frisk, and Chara appeared at where Chazz with Jesse, Kitsuna, and Troy were talking.

"Thanks mom." Chara smiled.

"Whoa... So you weren't kidding." Troy said amazed.

"Did it all worked out? Is he safe?" Chazz asked Frisk.

Frisk smiled rubbing her stomach, "Yup he's fine."

Seeing that Chara blinked surprised, "Your..."

Frisk only smiled knowingly. Chara smiled before kissing her stomach softly, "I'll see you, and Dad back at my time Mom. Take care."

Frisk smiled. "You too."

He waved before Blaster Blade sent him back where Chazz softly kissed Frisk.

* * *

The moment Chara arrived Luna embraced him and started trembling. Chara hugged her back, "It's done Luna. We're all safe."

"Not yet."

Chara blinked looking over.

It was Betty.

"She's right... my big sister is still out there somewhere." Amber agreed nervously.

"She was there during me, mom, and grandma's duel against that guy." Chara admitted, "But we will stop her."

"Emphasis on we." Yusei nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"All that done was send Paradox to his grave. What a waste of time that was." Primo sneered.

"Oh, and how do you suggest dealing with him?" Lester inquired.

"I'll deal with him personally. He had handled Ghost but we will see what he will do against Wisel's full power." Primo told him.

"Don't be an idiot." Agate told him coldly. "You three just focus on the circuit... I still have one option to deal with him and if all else fails he won't lose."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Paradox was stopped by three generations of Chara's family.**

**bopdog111: All of which are strong in their own will.**

**Ulrich362: True, but now... Leo's conversation with Muffet about the risks of transforming and... maybe a bit of fluff for the now six couples? I think we're at six.**

**bopdog111: Chara & Luna, Leo & Muffet, Asriel & Betty, & Dexter & Amber.**

**Ulrich362: Add in Aqua and Chara D. So five couples, should be nice... see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	57. Massive Fluff Experience!

**bopdog111: Time to check in on five couples.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed.**

**bopdog111: What will Muffet think at Leo's choice?**

**Ulrich362: Well we'll have to wait and see, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

It was a day after Chara went back to save his mom and grandmother. Chara was with Luna right now telling her of his experience.

"That must have been amazing." Luna smiled gently.

"But... I soon realized that she was pregnant with me after it." Chara admitted.

Luna's eyes widened hearing that before embracing him with tears. "Stop it... please stop it..."

Chara hugged her back. She was shaking. "I don't want to lose you..."

"And you won't." Chara smiled kissing her.

Luna smiled resting her head on his chest. He blushed before grinning, and started to tickle her sides.

"Eek." Luna cried before giggling.

Chara laughed continuing to tickle her. Luna continued giggling. At that he stopped smiling.

"You're mean you know that." Luna pouted playfully.

Chara chuckled a little at that, "It's my job as a boyfriend."

Luna blushed. "Then... what's my job as a girlfriend?"

"Maybe... do it back, and be beautiful, and strong?" Chara suggested with a blush.

Luna smiled. "Maybe you're right."

She gently kissed his nose before blushing. Chara chuckled at this. Suddenly Luna slipped a hand under Chara's shirt and started tickling his stomach. "So... like this?"

"Ah! Y-Yeah!" Chara started laughing.

Luna smiled at that as she kept tickling Chara's stomach. "I think I can get used to this."

Soon Chara continued laughing to where he, and her were pulled down on his bed. Luna was laughing at that before sighing gently. Chara blushed chuckling a little.

"Chara... when this is all over... what are you going to do?" Luna asked.

"I don't know... But I know the answer will come soon." Chara admitted to her.

Luna nodded before frowning. "Can we stay here?"

"Huh?" Chara asked.

Luna looked up at him. "Here... in bed... cuddling. Where nothing bad can happen."

Chara blushed before smiling, "Okay... if you want that."

"I do." Luna whispered putting her head on his chest again.

Chara chuckled before blushing. Soon he heard gentle breathing as he noticed Luna was asleep.

"Uh..." Chara wondered to do blushing before getting off as to not wake her.

Luna shifted slightly but stayed sleeping. Once he was off he headed to his closet.

**_'Chara, what are you doing?'_** Blaster Blade asked.

_'Changing.'_ Chara answered.

He felt Blaster Blade nod. He opened the door with one of the doors having a mirror as he sighed looking over his clothes before reaching finding a pair of blue PJs shaking his head before pulling out a green one before nodding starting to undress.

"Chara..."

"Huh?" In his boxers he blushed looking over.

Luna was stirring. "What... where are you?"

"Uh... over here." Chara told her.

"Oh... ok." Luna nodded with a blush. "Are you ok?"

"I was... feeling a little hot, so I thought I should wear something comfortable." Chara admitted.

"Oh... that makes sense." Luna smiled.

After putting his PJs on he walked back to the bed laying down. Luna smiled at that.

"Uh... are you hot?" Chara asked her.

"Huh? Oh... now that you mention it a little." Luna answered.

Chara blushed, "Well, do you..."

"Do I what?" Luna asked sitting up. "Is everything ok?"

"Do you want to... change?" Chara blushed.

Luna blushed hearing that. "I'll be ok."

Chara kissed her hand, "I'm okay if you want to."

Luna just shook her head. "I'm ok, I promise."

Chara nodded to her, "Okay if your sure."

Luna smiled gently and rested her head on him. He smiled as she can hear his heart beating fast. Luna smiled at that only to blush. "Chara... can I do something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Chara asked.

Luna smiled before kissing him on the lips. He blushed but smiled back. Luna smiled before blushing again. "Oh... is there any magic to see the future?"

"Well my Grandpa is a Fortune Teller." Chara admitted.

Luna blushed. "I... meant if we could see what a baby would look like."

Chara blinked before asking, "Uh, should we ask mom?"

"Maybe." Luna nodded with a blush.

That was when he started to crawl down.

"Chara?" Luna asked in confusion.

He pulled her shirt up. Luna blushed heavily at that. He then kissed below her belly button.

"Chara... what are you doing?" Luna asked him.

"One day... it will happen to us so... I wanted to give you an early start on that treatment." Chara admitted.

Luna smiled. "Ok."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Muffet was wiping down her counter-top in her Monster Form. The door opened to her shop.

"Hm?" She looked over.

It was Leo and Frisk.

"Muffet... do you have a few minutes?" Leo asked.

"Oh Leo, and Frisk darling. What brings you two here?" Muffet asked with a smile.

Leo looked down uncertainly. "I... I don't think we'll work out."

"Hm?" Muffet blinked.

Leo looked down. "It's... too risky and not fair to you. We can't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore."

Muffet turned to Frisk for an explanation.

"Leo knows you can transform into a human and back at will but doesn't want you to feel forced to do that. He fell in love with you as you are and wanted to be the one to change into a spider like you, but to do that he'd need to get rid of his Bravery in his SOUL." Frisk explained with a sigh. "Something that... there's almost a guaranteed chance would end with him dying even with my help... it's not definitely going to happen but it's a massive risk. Leo doesn't want you to be hurt so decided you should find someone you can be happy with... another spider monster somewhere in the world."

"Well, I don't care over what he will become." Muffet said honestly, "I am fine switching back, and forth."

"It isn't right!" Leo snapped. "You're amazing... beautiful, kind, fun to be around. You're one of a kind, and you're just changing because of me... besides, I might die either way and this way your heart won't end up breaking."

Muffet pulled him close. Leo had tears in his eyes and looked incredibly upset.

"...permanently." he heard Muffet muttered.

"Huh?" Leo asked looking up at her.

"I had been thinking of staying in my human form permanently." Muffet answered.

Leo looked horrified. "You can't!"

"There's nothing wrong with doing that." Muffet told him with a smile.

"Yes there is." Leo argued weakly. "You're beautiful as you are, if you have to stay one way permanently it should be like you are right now."

"It would tore you apart." Muffet told him, "Besides it's not that bad being human."

"But it isn't who you are." Leo tried to argue. "Frisk please... help me."

Frisk shrugged not sure what to do. Leo just had tears as he hugged Muffet.

"Leo listen to me." Muffet told him.

He looked up weakly.

"I love you." Muffet smiled kissing him.

"I... I love you too." Leo whispered. "But I can't... I'd just hurt you."

She closed her eyes before morphing to her human form with her clothes too big on her.

"Please... don't." Leo requested.

Muffet hugged him close to her. Leo kissed her with tears. "Goodbye Muffet... forever."

"...Your the only one." Muffet told him.

Leo looked down before running from the shop. Frisk stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked. "Let me go."

"You need to let Muffet finished what she's saying." Frisk told him.

Leo looked down before nodding sadly.

"Your the only one that showed me those kinds of feeling." Muffet continued, "No-one else."

"But... I can't..." Leo started weakly.

Muffet hugged him tight, "You mean everything to me."

"But... if I die it would break your heart." Leo whispered.

"So don't change." Muffet told him.

Suddenly the shop door opened. They looked to see. It was Alphys.

"There might be a way."

"Alphys?" Frisk asked.

"If... if the Crimson Dragon was also a god, and you still had the four pieces of that thing... we might be able to give Leo a ten percent chance of surviving the transformation." Alphys admitted. "It's still a big risk... but a lot better than before, right?"

They turned to Leo. His eyes were incredibly wide before swallowing nervously and turning to Muffet. "Um... can I spend one more night here before we try?"

"Sure. And I'll give you something before it." Muffet grinned to him.

Leo smiled back. "Then... ok, we'll do it tomorrow."

"I'll leave you two." Frisk smiled as she, and Alphys walked out.

Leo blushed before smiling. "Do you need any help before we head up?"

"I was finishing up." Muffet smiled before grinning, "Unless you meant clothes."

Leo blushed. "Um... after you then?"

"Come on up." Muffet giggled walking up in her large clothes.

Leo nodded following her. Once they were in her room she grinned taking off her large clothes. Leo's eyes widened before he shut them.

"Keep them open." Muffet grinned.

"But... your undressing." Leo pointed out.

"You seen me like this before." Muffet told him.

Leo blushed and nervously opened his eyes. Muffet was completely naked in front of him with a grin. Leo blushed more. "Why... why are you naked?"

"My clothes are too big." Muffet told him.

"But I'm here and..." Leo started before closing his eyes and looking down.

"Well? Aren't you gonna join me?" Muffet asked him with a grin.

"Huh... wait do you mean..." Leo started hesitantly.

"We're not doing THAT of course." Muffet giggled.

Leo blushed more before shyly undressing. When he got to his boxers she stopped him.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

Muffet then pulled them down herself. Leo blushed even brighter at that. "Muffet... um..."

Muffet giggled, "Your cute."

Leo smiled at that before blushing. "Um... can you stay like that but... change back? I... want to spend tonight in all of your arms... ok?"

"Don't you want to see me as a human?" Muffet asked him.

Leo met her eyes before just kissing her. "Maybe sometimes... but I fell in love with a beautiful spider, and that's who I want to spend time with."

Muffet giggled before morphing to her spider form scooping Leo up from the ground.

"You really are beautiful." Leo smiled kissing her again.

"Leo... what do you think of my chest?" Muffet asked blushing a little.

Leo pulled back to look at it before gently kissing her chest. "I think it's cute."

Muffet blushed, "Most humans boys I seen on shows are way interested in them from how big they are. But I know your not like them."

Leo frowned at that. "Do you care about that?"

Muffet looked at him. Leo kissed her chest again. "I don't care how big they are... if they shrink or grow, that doesn't matter. My favorite part is kissing your heart and hearing your heartbeat while we stay together."

Muffet blushed, "Honestly your close to being a baby like that."

Leo blushed at that. "Oh... um, sorry."

"But it's okay... if you want to do that." Muffet smiled down to him.

Leo embraced Muffet again. "I don't want to hurt you though."

"Oh of course you won't. I trust you." Muffet smiled.

Leo blushed at that before nodding. "Then, do you want me to... um..."

"Let me get comfortable." Muffet said before sitting against her bed's frame laying her back against some pillows before smiling, "Okay."

"Are you ok?" Leo asked her.

"I'm ready." Muffet told him.

Leo nodded before swallowing nervously. "Um... how should I do this?"

"You've seen how it's done before right? Well if you don't..." Muffet handed him a book to what he needs to do, "Page 87."

Leo blushed opening the book. He reads what to do. Leo put it down before gently kissing Muffet. "I thought that was what it was."

He then kissed her chest one more time before gently sucking. He heard Muffet gasped before shivering. He immediately pulled away. "Are you alright?"

"I... I didn't expect what I felt... But I like it a lot." Muffet smiled with a blush.

"Oh... that's good." Leo smiled before gently sucking again.

She sighed pulling him close, "Yeah... You are like a baby."

Leo rolled his eyes before gently closing them. They kept like that for a while before she asked, "Hey... can you do the same for my other one?"

"Sure." Leo smiled doing just that.

She again sigh rubbing his back with her top arms, lower back with her middle arms, and butt with lower arms. Leo sighed before using one arm to try and rub her back and the other to rub her butt. He then flinched from feeling her gently squeezing. Leo pulled back before looking up. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted too. Your so cute being smaller." Muffet giggled with a blush.

Leo blushed and looked down.

"What's with the down look?" Muffet asked curiously.

"Um... you're making me want to... well..." Leo admitted with a blush as he kept looking down.

"Oh..." Muffet blushed back before saying, "Can you get off the bed for a second?"

Leo nodded getting off the bed. Muffet also got off pulling the blankets back before sitting back down with her legs crossed patting her lap for Leo.

"Huh?" Leo asked in shock.

She pulled him close placing his knees in with his front in front of her's before taking the blanket, and wrap around them both. Leo gently kissed her again. She kissed him back laying down softly hugging him close.

"I love you." Leo whispered.

"I love you too." Muffet whispered back bending her knees while hugging him.

"Muffet... are you..." Leo asked hesitantly.

"Just holding you dear close." Muffet answered kissing his neck where she bit him at.

Leo shuddered slightly but smiled.

"You did use the bathroom before this don't ya?" Muffet asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Leo asked her.

"Cause I always take naps at this point, and want you to join me. If you have to go, now would be the time cause I won't be awake again for a few hours." Muffet smiled.

"I'm ok." Leo reassured her.

"You sure cause you won't be able to go for a few hours." Muffet told him as a last time thing.

Leo kissed her. "I promise I'm ok."

Muffet smiled at that before pulling him close, "Then see you in a few hours close to me."

With that said she closed her eyes holding Leo real close with her arms, and legs. Leo smiled closing his own eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Your eyes are closed right Aqua?" Chara D. asked.

"Yeah." Aqua answered.

"Ok." Chara D. mentioned as he carefully helped undress her. "Careful, hold on to me."

Aqua did so. She felt him helping her into a bathtub as the scent of vanilla entered her nose.

"Oh what is this?" Aqua asked sighing softly.

"It was mom's idea, a nice romantic soak." Chara D. answered. "A relaxing hot bath, some scented candles, and time together."

"Oh... So can I open my eyes now?" Aqua asked.

With that she done so. She was sitting on Chara D.'s lap as they were in a large tub with seven vanilla scented candles around it as he gently held her.

"I know it's not exactly an ocean, but I thought this would be something you'd like." Chara D. admitted.

"And it is." She giggled kissing him, "And I think our baby will like it too."

Chara D. blushed at that before smiling. "Speaking of which, have you thought of any possible names?"

"Actually, I haven't." Aqua admitted.

"Well, we have time." Chara D. mentioned kissing her and gently rubbing her stomach.

She giggled, "Why have you thought of any?"

"Well... one." Chara D. admitted. "Ariel."

"You took your dad's thinking for names?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Huh, oh not that... it's... she's the main character in a movie I saw a long time ago. A mermaid, I thought it would fit if we had a little girl." Chara D. explained.

Aqua giggled at that, "Yeah, that makes sense."

Chara D. smiled. "Of course, that wouldn't work for a boy."

"So what would you pick?" Aqua asked laying against the wall of the tub.

"Me?" Chara D. asked. "I don't know."

She giggled hearing that. He smiled at that before gently tracing patterns on her stomach. Aqua smiled at this act saying, "What do you think he or she will be like?"

Chara. D smiled as he continued before subtly moving up to her chest on occasion before circling her belly button again. "Well, I'm hoping our baby is kind, curious, friendly, and that he or she likes to play."

She sighs a little from the treatment with a smile. Eventually Chara D. embraced her from behind and kissed her neck gently. "But most of all, I hope our baby is a little like you."

She giggled at that, "Same to you."

Chara D. smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Betty and Asriel..._

The two of them were wrapped up in a blanket and sitting on a couch only for Betty to suddenly frown.

"Betty?" Asriel asked her seeing that.

"Azzy... how old do I look?" Betty asked him.

Asriel blinked, "About... 12, I think?"

Betty sighed. "I thought so."

"Why?" Asriel asked.

"I still won't ever get any older... but after seeing Sora and Claire... I wanted a baby of my own one day." Betty admitted before sighing again. "Oh well, at least I have you right?"

"Well... I mean it is still possible." Asriel told her.

"Azzy, I'm going to be twelve forever." Betty told him. "No it isn't."

"Trust me, I know it can be." Asriel smiled to her, "And let me tell you something."

She turned to him at that.

"Monsters that haven't stick to their human forms are able to have offspring no matter any differences or such. And it can also be achieved with magic as long as you done THAT before." Asriel explained, "It should be a piece of cake if we try it just one time."

Betty's eyes widened. "That... is that really true?"

"Mom told me about it." Asriel smiled to her.

Betty smiled at that. "Wow... that's incredible."

"You wanna start trying?" Asriel asked her.

**(A/N (bopdog111): For clarification, Betty is not a young kid at all. She was made hundreds of years ago so she might be 500 to 1000 years old but has the body of a young girl. It's like some anime that has characters that don't look like their age.)**

Betty's eyes widened. "You mean now?"

"You said you wanted one. Besides both Frisk, and Chara have babies of their own, and I want my own. Plus..." Asriel took out a small box handing it to her.

Betty's eyes widened as she slowly opened it. It was a small ring in the shape of a SOUL. Betty's eyes widened as she started tearing up. "Is... is this?"

"Not the best kind of way but... Betty, will you become Mrs. Dreemurr?" Asriel asked with a smile.

She embraced him. "Of course, of course."

Asriel hugged her back standing up heading to the bed. Betty blushed following him. Betty blushed following him.

"You want to be first?" Asriel asked picking her up, and placing her on the bed.

"Ok." Betty nodded.

Asriel smiled before blushing turning away. Betty carefully undressed only to shiver before getting under the covers. "It's cold in here."

"Sorry. My fur kept me warm." Asriel admitted.

Betty giggled. "Well I'll be warm soon."

Asriel turned, and neatly folded Betty's clothes placing them on the floor beside her side before walking to the other starting his turn to undress. Betty blushed at that before smiling. After folding he got in bed beside her, "This will be fun."

"I hope so." Betty admitted.

He started to kiss her tracing her body with his hands. Betty sighed at that.

"Your like a little tulip." Asriel admitted.

Betty blushed. "You're just saying that."

"Well I meant it." Asriel kissed her chest.

Betty gasped at that. Asriel smiled at that kissing again.

"No fair." Betty frowned.

"You like it right?" Asriel asked her.

"I... yes." Betty admitted.

Asriel chuckled before asking, "Want to try kissing mine?"

"Well... not your chest." Betty answered kissing him.

Asriel smiled placing a hand below her belly button chuckling, "You know how to put a smile on me."

"I feel the same way, you saved me after all." Betty whispered.

He then crawled down covered by the blanket planting another kiss. Betty blushed and closed her eyes. He took it lower, and lower.

"Your fur tickles." Betty whispered.

Asriel chuckled before kissing the spot at the bottom.

"Eek!" Betty cried before blushing. "That... wow."

"We would be doing that for a while." Asriel admitted to her.

"Ok." Betty smiled.

He gave another kiss. Betty gasped again before giggling slightly.

"Is it's tickling?" Asriel chuckled.

"A little." Betty nodded.

That was when she felt him rubbing. She sighed at that.

"Feeling relaxed?" Asriel asked hearing that.

"Definitely." Betty answered.

He kissed again before crawling up staring into her eyes.

"Is... is it time?" Betty asked nervously.

"It's okay to be nervous. But it's like getting a shot." Asriel told her.

"It isn't that... it's, are you sure about this?" Betty asked. "There's no going back and... I don't want to hurt you."

Asriel kissed her passionately, "It'll be okay."

Betty kissed him back before closing her eyes. "Ok... I trust you."

Asriel smiled at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Dexter and Amber..._

"Sorry, I'm not the most romantic guy in the world." Dexter apologized as they sat together.

"It's okay." Amber admitted to him, "I'm not that kind of girl either."

"Still, I should try and do something." Dexter pointed out. "What do you like to do?"

"Well... me, and my brother, and sister run around a flower field." Amber admitted.

Dexter smiled. "Do you want to spend some time doing that then?"

Amber giggled taking his hand. Dexter smiled as they walked off together. They ran around the field with smiles on their faces only for Amber to stop. Dexter turned to her. "Amber, is something wrong?"

"Sorry... I am reminded of... Big brother, and-" Amber shuddered, "Big sis."

Dexter frowned before hugging her. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you."

Amber hugged him back.

"Can I do anything?" Dexter asked her.

"Stay with me." Amber told him.

"Of course I will." Dexter smiled kissing the top of her head.

Amber giggled at that.

"That sounds cute." Dexter smiled.

Amber blushed kissing his cheek. He blushed at that.

"Tag!" Amber said tapping him suddenly before running off laughing.

Dexter blinked for a few seconds before frowning. "Oh... get back here!"

Amber ran around having a time of her life. The two of them smiled as they had fun together.

"Ahh!" Dexter cried out suddenly as he tripped and crashed into Amber.

"Ow." Amber grunted before seeing their position, and blushed madly.

Dexter winced. "Sorry, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Amber answered before her arms around his neck.

"Amber?" Dexter asked at that.

"Now we're so close." Amber chuckled with a blush.

"Well... we could be a little closer." Dexter admitted blushing.

Amber giggled hearing that, "You mean, like this?"

She placed him in a big kiss. Dexter blushed heavily at that before kissing her back. "Yeah... like that."

Amber giggled before getting up, "Thanks, Dex."

"I didn't do anything." Dexter admitted. "Well, I had fun spending some time with you."

Amber only kissed him again. Dexter blushed kissing her back before embracing her gently. Amber giggled, "I love you."

Dexter smiled gently at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Chara was snoring softly. Luna slowly opened her eyes only to smile seeing Chara. "I love you."

"I... love you two." Chara said in his sleep with a smile, "Ah Luna... Your like an angel."

Luna blushed at that before gently hugging Chara. Chara hugged her back, "I love you so much."

"You're not really asleep, are you?" Luna asked him.

"Huh?" Chara started to stir.

"Oh, I guess you were." Luna giggled kissing his cheek. "Well I love you too."

Chara blinked before blushing, "Did I talk in my sleep?"

"A little bit." Luna answered.

"Well... You are an angel." Chara chuckled.

Luna blushed at that. "Thanks."

Chara kissed her with a smile, "Luna, you want too... take a bath together like before?"

"Oh..." Luna started before smiling. "That sounds nice."

"Okay, you can use the bathroom right now if you like... I gotta get some underwear for us." Chara blushed.

Luna nodded walking off. Chara headed to the dresser looking before pulling out two pairs before walking, and entering the bathroom, "Hey Luna, is this color your favorite-?"

She turned hearing him. "What?"

He suddenly blushed turning over, "S-Sorry... I should've knocked."

Luna blushed. "It's ok... and yes it's my favorite."

"Okay." Chara said heading, and starting the water, "Sorry about that. It's rude to walk in on a lady while she's using the bathroom."

Luna blushed slightly. "Well... there is one reason to do that, when we're older."

"Well... Can I help you out of your's clothes?" Chara asked.

Luna nodded at that. At that Chara started to undress her. Luna blushed slightly only to suddenly take Chara's hands.

"Huh?" Chara looked up at her.

She hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Luna? What's wrong? Was it something I did!?" Chara asked hugging her back.

"No... it isn't that." Luna whispered holding him. "I'm just happy... after everything that's happened, we're together."

Chara smiled softly turning the water off before moving to finish only to pause.

"Chara?" Luna asked.

He laid a kiss right above her underwear. Luna blushed at that.

"Sorry... But I think you would like that." Chara smiled with a blush pulling her underwear down.

"I didn't say I didn't." Luna admitted.

"I was... thinking of kissing them while their still on but..." Chara admitted blushing that his face is like a tomato.

Luna hugged him. "It's ok."

Chara smiled before blushing, "Okay... Come on."

He started to undress himself.

"Chara... can I ask you something?" Luna asked while getting into the tub.

"What?" Chara asked finished undressing getting in himself.

She looked nervous. "Do you think we're safe now?"

"As long as you stick close to me, we both are." Chara smiled.

Luna smiled at that before resting her head on his shoulder. "Ok."

He hold her gently smiling before blushing reaching out, and place a hand on her butt. Luna's eyes widened slightly at that but just kept her head resting on his shoulder. He started to rub softly. Luna sighed at that.

"Uh sorry about that... I just wanted to do that for a while." Chara admitted.

Luna blushed. "It's ok... you can do that."

Chara continued rubbing before he kissed the top of her head. Luna giggled at that before blushing. "Do you think a little baby would splash?"

He stopped rubbing blinking, "Uh... yeah one will splash... I still remember Claire, and Sora splashing sometimes."

"I was just imagining us like this with... a little baby playing." Luna admitted with a smile.

He blushed rubbing a bit too in far down. Luna squeaked at that.

"H-Huh?" Chara snapped out of his thoughts at that, "Luna?"

"What did you just do?" Luna asked him.

"I... kept on rubbing, and I think..." Chara said looking down, and widen his eyes blushing, "Gotten... a bit far."

"Oh." Luna whispered before closing her eyes. "Ok."

"I'm so sorry, Luna." Chara said to her.

Luna kissed him gently. "It's ok."

Chara smiled at that blushing continuing to rub softly. Luna sighed and smiled resting her head on Chara before gently closing her eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Leo and Muffet..._

Leo slowly opened his eyes only to see Muffet still sleeping and hugging him causing him to smile gently. Muffet was snoozing softly snoring.

_'She's so beautiful.'_ Leo thought seeing that only to pause and blush before shifting and gently sucking on her chest again.

Muffet shuddered moaning. Leo blushed hearing that before sucking a bit more and trying to gently tickle Muffet's sides. He then felt something crawling up his leg.

_'Huh?'_ Leo thought glancing down.

It was a small black spider crawling up.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Leo asked the spider.

The spider didn't answer stopping between his legs.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd say anything." Leo chuckled quietly. "Maybe tomorrow I'll understand you."

He noticed Muffet's starting to wake up. Leo blushed before gently kissing her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Huh... Oh hi Leo." Muffet smiled sleeply to him.

Leo smiled. "You look cute when you sleep."

Muffet chuckled before noticing the spider, "Why... is that spider between your legs?"

"I don't know, I was kind of hoping you would know." Leo admitted. "This one is a friend of yours right?"

Muffet looked before taking it off of Leo as he shuddered from Muffet touching him to get it.

"Now what were you up too?" Muffet asked placing it on the wall which it crawled away.

Leo blushed slightly before pausing. "Um... Muffet?"

"Yeah?" Muffet asked.

"About... before, did you like that?" Leo asked nervously.

"You suckling like a little baby?" Muffet grinned winking.

Leo blushed more but nodded. "I wanted to make you feel better."

"Oh yeah." Muffet giggled picking him up, and heading off to the bathroom.

Leo blinked at that. "What are you doing now?"

"When I finish take my nap, I use the bathroom, and wash myself to revive my vigor, and energy." Muffet grinned.

"Oh, that makes sense." Leo nodded only to pause. "You didn't nap last time I spent the night though."

"That was a cheat day." Muffet explained.

"Oh... ok." Leo nodded. "I'll give you some privacy in the bathroom?"

Muffet giggled at that, "What you don't want to join me?"

Leo blushed. "Not while you use the bathroom."

"Ah it's alright. You were gonna take one yourself." Muffet smiled walking in, and closing the door.

_'I just... I don't mind washing up with her but doesn't she want privacy?'_ Leo thought before blushing more.

"And I want to spend every private moment I have with ya." Muffet smiled.

Leo's eyes widened. "Oh... should I start the water then?"

"You can if you want too." Muffet giggled while going to her business.

Leo nodded turning to turn on the water. After a minute he felt Muffet's hands coated in soap rubbing his body softly as she giggled, "You can do your business now if you want."

"Ok... I'll be right back." Leo mentioned walking off.

She turned off the water with a grin before looking over. Leo was looking down nervously.

"Ah what you nervous about? We're sharing all our private moments." Muffet giggled.

Leo nodded before finishing and walking over to the bath. "Ladies first?"

Muffet giggled taking him in her arms as they entered the tub together.

"Is carrying me like a baby that fun?" Leo asked her. "It's a little embarrassing."

"Well I'm taller then ya." Muffet giggled.

"Well... maybe I'll be taller tomorrow." Leo mentioned only to pause and blush looking down.

Muffet giggled again. Leo turned to her. "Muffet... can you put me down so I can do something?"

At that she placed him down in the tub. Leo blushed before turning and closing his eyes before dipping his head under the water and quickly kissing between her legs. She gasped at that. Leo blushed and gave her one more quick kiss before putting his head back above the water.

"Your a pretty brave young man." Muffet giggled reaching between his legs.

Leo blushed. "Well it is my SOUL."

Muffet giggling softly rubbing pulling him close.

"Muffet?" Leo asked.

"Can you close your eyes?" Muffet asked.

Leo gently closed them. Muffet spread a web on his eyes before she covered his nose in them also.

Leo gasped slightly before taking a breath through his mouth. Muffet giggled, "You wouldn't need to do that underwater."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Leo asked her.

"The web, I have on you allows you to continue breathing while underwater." Muffet answered, "Now suckle away little baby."

Leo gently kissed Muffet. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. And I'll reward you something nice." Muffet grinned.

Leo blushed before gently kissing her chest again and sucking only to gently rub the other side of her chest at the same time. She sigh softly before undoing Leo's ponytail, and lower down under Leo was submerged, and only her head was out of the water.

_'What's she doing?'_ Leo thought in confusion.

That was when he realized he's underwater still sucking. Leo blushed but continued doing that. Muffet then started to rub his sides sneaking in between his legs. Leo closed his eyes only to pause and switch sides. He then felt water was lowering as Muffet pulled back the web on his eyes.

"Muffet?" Leo asked. "What's wrong?"

That was before he felt a poke right down.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"What you think? Your becoming a man." Muffet grinned.

Leo blushed. "Huh?"

"I told you, I would reward you with something nice." Muffet reminded with a giggle.

"Wait... do you..." Leo started before blushing more.

Muffet told him, "Please lay down."

"Ok." Leo nodded lying down.

She grabbed a bottle of body wash before squirting it on his body.

"Cold." Leo whispered.

She then started rubbing his entire body all the way avoiding one spot. Leo sighed softly. Soon she stopped with a big grin, "You know what was the spot, I haven't done?"

"Yeah... I do." Leo answered.

With that Muffet's hands started to work on the spot. Leo blushed more. Muffet giggled at him.

"Your laugh is so beautiful." Leo whispered.

She then gave it a small kiss. Leo gasped in surprise at that.

"That was the reward." Muffet giggled to him.

"Wow." Leo whispered.

"Come here you." Muffet pulled him close.

"Ack." Leo cried out as she did.

Muffet started laughing. Leo smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Your so easy to tease." Muffet grinned.

Leo pouted before sighing. "Well, if makes you happy then ok."

She then weaved webs on the spot.

"What are you up to now?" Leo asked her.

She kissed it again. Leo blushed at that. Muffet giggled at him, "Your so silly."

"Thanks." Leo admitted still blushing.

With that Muffet dried him off. Leo frowned and looked down while putting a hand on his neck. "Maybe... maybe I shouldn't have this."

"Oh nonsense." Muffet told him, "I felt like I didn't deserve you at first. But then one thing changed my mind on that."

"That's not what I mean... it's..." Leo started before turning to her. "You're acting like a mom... not a girlfriend."

"I had a lot of kids that visited my shop, or help around before Frisk arrived but I haven't taken things to you." Muffet told him.

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"The way we act together." Muffet explained, "I've never done anything like that but I've glad I did to my boyfriend."

Leo blushed before hugging her. "Can you be with me tomorrow?"

"Of course." Muffet smiled hugging him back before asking, "Your 12 right?"

"Yeah, I am." Leo nodded.

"Well what if when your 14, or 15 we will do THAT?" Muffet asked with a grin.

Leo's eyes widened before he swallowed nervously. "Are you ok doing that?"

"Of course." Muffet grinned, "But on one condition."

"What is it?" Leo asked her.

"Let's do our times in my human form sometime." Muffet told him.

"Deal." Leo smiled hugging her.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Chara D. and Aqua were sitting in bed together while he gently massaged her back. They had gotten dressed, and needless to say Aqua was feeling refreshed with a smile softly rubbing her stomach.

"You two doing alright?" Chara. D asked her.

"We're doing okay Love." Aqua smiled.

"That's good." Chara D. smiled kissing her forehead.

Aqua chuckled before asking, "Chara what do you want our baby to be? A Boy or a Girl?"

"Oh definitely a girl, no question." he answered.

"Cause you have a lot of girls in your family?" Aqua asked.

"Well... yes, but also because a daughter could be just like her mom." Chara D. admitted. "Just like you."

"And if it's a boy?" Aqua asked with a smile.

"I guess we'll have to see." Chara. D replied before closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Aqua kissed him before smiling pushing down at the bed startling him as she grinned down, "Pinned ya again."

"Oh, and what do you plan on doing to me?" Chara D. asked curiously.

Aqua giggled before unbuttoning her shirt. Chara D. chuckled and rubbed her stomach. Aqua smiled at this, "Okay dad to be why not we spend a close time with our baby?"

"That sounds perfect." Chara D. smiled.

Aqua chuckled before getting an idea, "Oh! I'll be back."

She walked out after buttoning her shirt up. Chara D. sat up as she left before shaking his head._ 'I still don't know how I was so lucky and got to meet you, but I'm so glad I did Aqua... you're perfect.'_

She soon walked back wearing a blue hoodie which he noticed has zippers at the bottom which shapes like a big circle on her stomach.

"Where'd you get that?" Chara D. asked.

"Me, and Toriel materialized it." Aqua smiled laying down, "Unzip it, and see what it does."

Chara D. nodded before slowly unzipping her hoodie. When he finished he healed the part that was separated from the zipping exposing Aqua's stomach. Chara D. smiled kissing her stomach. Aqua giggled, "This way our baby will make appearances without me pulling my shirt up, and down."

"Was that your idea?" Chara D. asked.

"Me, and your mother's." Aqua smiled.

He chuckled before gently tracing circles on her stomach. "I thought so."

Aqua smiled kissing him, "Can you hand me a marker?"

He kissed her back. "Sure, but why?"

As he said that he handed her the marker. She levitated the marker starting to write on her stomach. Chara D. watched her curiously. Soon it finished as Aqua laid down allowing Chara D. to see what she wrote.

_**"9 Months until our cargo arrives at the Station."**_

Chara D.'s eyes widened before he started laughing. "Ok, that's good."

Aqua giggled at this seeing him laughing. He smiled and hugged her. "You're more incredible every day."

"Such as you are more-" She suddenly paused gasping.

"Aqua?" Chara D. asked nervously seeing that. "Are you ok?"

Aqua blinked before looking down to her stomach, "I... I just felt a strong surge of magic."

"Of... it must be from you, I can't use magic." Chara D. admitted.

"I didn't do that." Aqua told him.

"Wait, then... where is it?" Chara D. asked. "Should we check on what it was?"

Aqua only looked at her stomach. Chara D. stared at her stomach himself before pausing and kissing it. "You're going to be special."

"Yes it will." Aqua smiled to him, "It's incredible, I never felt magic this strong while I was at my world. And even the Dark Sage's magic doesn't begin to compare with our baby's."

Chara D. just smiled and shook his head. "Well, we'll have to teach our baby to be a good little boy or girl."

"Definitely." Aqua chuckled before gasping again before smiling, "Yup real special. I don't know how they feel their baby is kicking but I think this is similar."

Chara D. just smiled as he embraced his wife and gently kissed her. Aqua hugged him back kissing him.

* * *

_With Betty and Asriel..._

Both of them were in bed naked as Asriel had his eyes glowed with a glowing palm on Betty's stomach. Betty was blushing. "Azzy... are you sure this will work?"

"I know it will." Asriel said before opening his eyes putting a finger in her bellybutton.

She giggled slightly before blushing. "Um... but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Asriel asked.

"Do you think... we could do that again?" Betty asked.

Asriel smiled, "Sure."

As he said that the glow in his hand died from his wrist all the way to his finger as Belly could feel it discharging. She gasped feeling that.

"Alright now we wait for about five minutes." Asriel admitted to her pulling out.

"Alright." Betty nodded closing her eyes only to shudder.

"Yeah the magic is a bit weird... and honestly has a less chance of working had we not done THAT before." Asriel admitted.

Betty frowned. "Azzy... I still want to do THAT again, your fur feels cozy, but I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea. What if I'm like mom?"

"You won't be. Your way different then her." Asriel smiled to her.

Betty just looked uncertain and scared.

"Betty, take my hands, I'm gonna show you something." Asriel said to her helping her get to her knees.

She took his hands. At that she, and her were transparent finding themselves somewhere to where she sees Asriel turning to Flowey from back then, and attacked Frisk before at the end she took him with them, and after some years at Duel Academy, Asriel was restored to normal from Flowey sacrificing his existence to save Zane's in the Alternate Dimension.

Asriel felt her hands trembling seeing that before she embraced him with tears. "I didn't... I didn't know it was that bad. I'm so sorry..."

They appeared back as he said, "I had managed to get over everything... HE had done. And I know, I won't ever be like him again, and like that you won't be like Agate too."

Betty smiled hugging him. "Ok... I believe you Azzy and..."

Suddenly she froze and shuddered.

"What was that?"

"What?" Asriel asked.

"My stomach just felt weird." Betty answered.

"Oh the spell might be taking effect." Asriel said at that.

Betty blushed at that. "You mean... wow."

"Here." Asriel laid her back then, and placed a hand back closing his eyes as his hand glowed.

Betty closed her own eyes. He soon opened his eyes before taking Betty's hand, "Keep your hand under mine."

"Ok Azzy." Betty smiled.

Their hands are placed her stomach waiting before Betty feels a small life. Betty's eyes widened and she started tearing up. "Wow."

"It worked." Asriel smiled.

Betty smiled before embracing Asriel and hugging him as tightly as she could. Asriel hugged her back with a smile of his own. Suddenly she paused and smirked.

"I wonder how he or she will turn out." Asriel smiled, "How bout you?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Betty smiled only to tickle Asriel and flip them over so she was laying down on top of him.

Asriel started laughing at that falling down noticing Betty's on top of him. Betty blushed slightly before gently kissing him. "Ready to try again Azzy?"

"Oh yeah most certainly." Asriel smiled taking her shoulders before kissing her spot softly, and then her stomach.

Betty smiled at that.

* * *

_With Dexter and Amber..._

Dexter had just bought Ice Cream for him, and Amber since he heard she never had any or know what it is so he got her one to know what it is he got himself a Vanilla cone while gotten Amber a Strawberry one handing it to her, "It's real cold so don't eat fast."

Amber looked at it before taking a small lick. "Wow."

"The perfect relief for hot days." Dexter smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Amber smiled back.

Dexter started on his as they walked together.

"Dexter... do you think they'll be able to stop my big sis?" Amber asked nervously. "I don't want my new family to be hurt."

"Yeah. Chara saved the world before." Dexter smiled.

Amber nodded before kissing his cheek. "Stay with me?"

"Of course." Dexter smiled.

Amber smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Dexter chuckled at this, "Your welcome."

He suddenly tripped crying out luckily his Ice Cream wasn't ruined.

"Dexter, are you ok?" Amber asked nervously.

"Yeah." Dexter answered before realizing something, "Ah my glasses, their knocked off."

Amber walked over and picked them up. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Dexter put them back on, "Without these I'm as blind as a bat."

Amber took his hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks." Dexter smiled to her.

Amber smiled only to pause and take off his glasses.

"Huh?" Dexter asked confused, "Amber?"

Amber was looking at him. "You look good without these. Maybe you can wear contacts?"

"I... actually can't afford them. Besides even if I do, I don't know if I want too." Dexter admitted, "I look ridiculous."

"No you don't, you look handsome." Amber told him.

Dexter blushed at that. Amber just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well... let's get to some doctor for contact lens." Dexter said to her.

"Ok, and I'm sure big bro and the others can help you." Amber smiled.

They walked before reaching a doctor's shop entering as the doctor looked over asking, "Dexter? What brings you here? An early checkup? And who's this?"

"My name's Amber." she said politely. "Dexter is my boyfriend."

"Oh well congratulations." the doctor smiled.

"Do you have any contact lens available?" Dexter asked him.

"Of course." the doctor answered, "Their $20."

"Whoa... okay thought that since Glasses cost a lot, I thought contacts would be a lot more." Dexter admitted.

Amber just smiled at that.

"We'll be back." the doctor said as he, and Dexter walked in the room.

Amber nodded sitting down before closing her eyes and smiling. Soon they walked out with Dexter's glasses gone. Amber looked up and smiled. "Wow."

"I look okay. Right?" Dexter asked with a blush.

Amber walked over and kissed him. "You look amazing."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Bit of a longer one but oh well.**

**bopdog111: Yeah quite a bit of love.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, oh and yes Leo and Muffet had a bit of a longer scene but considering what could potentially happen next time... that would be why.**

**bopdog111: What would happen next?**

**Ulrich362: Well, seeing it Frisk, the Crimson Dragon, and the four pieces of that will be enough for Leo to survive trying to turn into a spider and then... anything else?**

**bopdog111: Might be facing another Team or something.**

**Ulrich362: Well which teams are left? Team SOUL, Team 5ds, Team New World, and... just one other team right?**

**bopdog111: Team Ranger by how it sounds.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, we'll see what happens. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	58. Against Team 5D's!

**bopdog111: Futures secured?**

**Ulrich362: Looks like it.**

**bopdog111: Well what's next?**

**Ulrich362: Leo... and then Team SOUL's semifinal match.**

**bopdog111: Against 5D's, Armada, or New World?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

Chara, and Luna walked downstairs.

"Good morning you two." Frisk smiled.

"Morning mom." Chara smiled to her, "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well." Frisk admitted with a smile before suddenly chuckling.

"Chara... up."

Chara at that turned to Sora, and Claire with a smile. Claire was looking up at him and smiling while Sora was waving a small bone around and giggling.

"Where'd you get that?" Chara asked his little brother with a smile.

"Pap pap." Sora answered excitedly.

He chuckled before picking them both up, "Whoa, you two are getting bigger."

"That's true, but they're still small enough that you can hold them both right?" Chazz asked with a chuckle before sighing. "Do you think they'll have normal lives?"

"I don't think normal has ever been involved most of the time." Frisk admitted with a smile, "But we always gotten through anything."

As she said that Chara had Luna turned around, and placed Sora on her back while Luna supported him.

"I don't know." Luna admitted as Chara supported Claire on his back.

"That's fair enough, maybe I'll save the special reward for after the match. Snail pie Chara?" Frisk asked.

Luna shuddered hearing that, "Snail?"

"It's a joke... kind of, Toriel makes it for her family." Chazz explained. "It was a joke right Frisk?"

Frisk chuckled. "Well... yeah it was, but I am trying a new recipe I might surprise you all with. Snail free of course."

They nodded as Chara asked, "Comfortable Claire?"

"Yeah." she giggled.

"Where's Uncle Asriel, Betty, Uncle Chara, and Aqua?" Chara asked his parents.

"They decided to head to Muffet's ahead of us." Chazz answered before frowning. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Luna asked.

"I guess that's a no, come on we'll explain on the way." Frisk mentioned.

They followed them out of the house.

"Chara..." Chazz started before just sighing. "Talk with Asriel and Betty when we get there ok?"

"You sound upset." Chara admitted.

"I'm not upset, it's just... confusing?" Chazz inquired before nodding. "You'll understand."

They arrived at the Bakery. Betty looked over only to look down with a blush.

"Hey Chara, sorry we left so early." Asriel smiled.

"It's okay. How you two feeling?" Chara asked.

"Good." Asriel smiled before gently squeezing Betty's hand.

"Um... Chara, Luna?" Betty asked nervously.

They turned to her as Luna asked, "Yes, Betty?"

"Do... do you two think you would be willing... to be godparents?" Betty asked uncertainly.

They blinked turning to each other before Chara said, "We would be glad too."

"Yeah, we will be happy too." Luna agreed.

Betty smiled. "Thank you."

"Why do you ask?" Chara asked curiously.

"She's pregnant... kind of." Asriel answered. "Magic, and before you ask she is technically a lot older than she looks."

They blink turning to each other before Luna smiled, "Congratulations Betty, Asriel."

Betty blushed again but smiled.

"Thanks." Asriel smiled.

"Well if you need anything just tell us okay?" Chara smiled to her.

"Thanks." Betty nodded.

"Where's Uncle Chara, and Aqua?" Chara asked.

"Inside talking with Leo and Muffet." Asriel answered. "By the way, have you guys thought of what you might do if you end up winning the whole tournament?"

"I... honestly haven't given that any thought. But I am thinking of getting some kind of Scholarship in Computer Science, and maybe join Kaibacorp." Chara admitted.

"That sounds like a plan." Asriel smiled.

"Yeah?" Chara asked before turning to Luna, "What you think?"

Luna smiled. "I think it sounds good."

Chara chuckled rubbing his head, "Well computers, and technology always fascinates me. You already know that from me making our Runners."

"That's true, you do have a head for that kind of thing." Muffet mentioned walking over with Leo. "Maybe you'll work with Kitsuna."

"Hey Muffet, Leo." Chara smiled.

"Hi Chara." Leo smiled before frowning. "Do... do you think we can beat Team 5ds?"

"Crow is the only one, I haven't dueled against, and I ain't using my Venjix." Chara admitted.

"Well we'll find out soon, they're our next opponents." Leo admitted. "Dexter called and told us."

Chara sighed, "We've came this far... So let's go down with a fight if they are too much on us."

Leo, Luna, and Muffet nodded at that. Chara pulled out a card.

"Nova Star?" Leo asked.

"No." Chara answered, "This is the strongest card of the Royal Paladins, and I think she would be used in this match."

"The strongest Royal Paladin?" Leo asked in shock.

"Yes. But not used by me." Chara said being turning to Luna, and hand her the card.

Luna blinked in surprise before looking at the card. It was known as Soul Saver Dragon, the Royal Paladin, a level 10, Light Attribute, Dragon Synchro Monster.

Luna's eyes widened before she nodded. "I'm sure it'll help."

"Well, is everyone ready to head to the stadium?" Toriel inquired.

"Kay Grandma." Chara smiled before telling Luna, "Luna, I want you to be the one to use Soul Saver Dragon in this match."

Luna nodded. "I'll do my best."

He nodded back with a smile as they walked out.

* * *

_At the arena..._

Chara had arranged his team to meet up at the pit.

"So who's first?" Leo asked.

"First off everyone." Chara told them, "I just want to let you all know it's been great working with you all. Being in this tournament has meant a lot to all of us, and our bonds grow with each passing match. Team 5D's are like professionals, so I want all of us to give them everything we got. We might lose but we will go down fighting with all we got to the end against them. Just have some fun, and remember not to let losing get to you."

The rest of his team smiled and nodded.

"And Amber thanks for sticking with us." Chara smiled to Amber.

Amber smiled. "Of course big bro."

"Alright everyone. Hands in." Chara said placing a hand out.

The other members of team SOUL put their own hands in.

"1... 2... 3... SOUL!" they called.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Leo grinned.

"Who's first for Team 5D's?" Chara asked Dexter.

"Jack." Dexter answered.

"Well I'll be first." Chara admitted to them, "Knowing Jack he grown stronger."

"Probably." Luna nodded. "But I trust you."

Chara smiled nodding back walking out.

"This brings back memories." Jack smirked.

"Yeah. Back when we had our marks, and at the Fortune Cup." Chara admitted with a smile.

Jack smiled. "Well may the best duelist win."

Chara nodded as they got on the starting line as the countdown started.

* * *

_Speed World 2_

_Field Spell Card_

_If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
_● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
_● 7: Draw 1 card._  
_● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

"DUEL!" Jack and Chara called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Same Old War by Our Last Night)**

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Chara: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Team 5D's: 3**

**Jack: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They sped off at that reaching before Jack crossed the line.

Jack 1st Turn:

"Looks like I'll be going first, and I think I'll start by sending Dark Bug to the graveyard in order to summon my Power Giant!" Jack called.

* * *

_Power Giant_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Rock_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, decrease this card's Level by the Level of that monster. If this card attacks or is attacked, until the end of the Damage Step any effect damage you take becomes 0._

* * *

_Power Giant: **(LV: 6 - 1 = 5)**_

"Then I'll summon Dark Resonator and tune him with my level five Power Giant."

* * *

_Dark Resonator_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 300_

_The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

**(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

* * *

_Red Dragon Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_After damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"I'll end with two facedown cards." Jack called as his ace roared a challenge to Chara.

Chara looked up with a grin, "Alright Jack, I'll be coming at you with all my strength!"

Jack smirked. "I'm looking forward to it."

Chara 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 1)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 1)**

"Okay draw!" Chara called drawing, "And to start, I'll summon Barcgal, the Royal Paladin!"

Barcgal appeared ready.

* * *

_Barcgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other cards: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower, "Royal Paladin" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Barcgal, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

"And as it's summoned, I'll summon Lion Mane Stallion, the Royal Paladin!" Chara called as a stallion having a golden mane appeared galloping.

* * *

_Lion Mane Stallion, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card is summoned: Set 1 "Vanguard" Trap Card from your Deck to your field. If this card is sent to the GY as Synchro Material: Target 1 card in your opponent's GY, add it to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Lion Mane Stallion, the Royal Paladin" effect per turn._

* * *

"And when this card is summoned, I'll set a Vanguard Trap from my deck!" Chara called setting a card, "And now level 3 Barcgal tunes level 3 Lion Mane Stallion!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

Jack looked on calmly.

"My dear friends, let us proceed! Silver Doom End! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Dignified Silver Dragon, the Royal Paladin!" Chara called as a silver dragon wielding two broadswords appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dignified Silver Dragon, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" monster from your Deck to our hand. When this card is Tributed: During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon this card from your GY, but banish it when it leaves the field. Once per turn, during either player's turn: Discard 1 "Royal Paladin" monster from your hand; increase or decrease this card's level by 1._

* * *

Jack nodded at that.

"When summoned I take Blaster Blade, and add him." Chara said adding him, "And also Lion Mane Stallion allows me to add a card in your graveyard to my hand! So I'll be using Dark Bug if you don't mind!"

"My Dark Bug?" Jack asked in confusion before slowing down to toss Chara the card.

Chara caught it, and adds it, "And now with 1 card set down, I'll pass things too you."

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Chara: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 1**

**Team 5D's: 3**

**Jack: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Jack 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 3)**

"Alright then Chara, I set one more card and then I'll have Red Dragon Archfiend attack with Absolute Power Force!" Jack called.

Dragon Archfiend charged an attack.

"Not so fast! I activate Dignified Silver Dragon's ability! First, I discard Marron to increase his level!" Chara called as Dignified glowed.

_Dignified Silver Dragon: **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**_

"And then Ride the Vanguard!" Chara added.

* * *

_Ride the Vanguard_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn if you control no Ritual Monsters: Ritual Summon 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster from your hand using monsters from your Hand, or Field that equals the level of the monster your attempting to summon. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 "Vanguard" Spell/Trap Card in your GY, add it to your hand._

* * *

"With this, I can sacrifice Dignified to summon a new monster!" Chara added.

"Blaster Blade." Jack frowned.

Dignified vanished as Chara called, "Arise, my avatar, brave sword and defender of the weak! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Arise, Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin!"

Blaster Blade rose up ready.

* * *

_Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". When this card is Ritual Summoned if all monsters used to Ritual Summon this card were Synchro Monsters: Banish 1 monster your opponent controls. This card gains 100 ATK for equal to the level of the banished monster's until the End Phase. Once per turn: Banish 1 Level 5 or lower monster from your GY, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster's until the End Phase._

* * *

"And now Blaster Blade's ability! Burst Buster!" Chara called as Blaster Blade fired a blast at Red Dragon Archfiend.

"No you don't, I play Dimension Switch!" Jack called. "Remember this trap Chara?"

* * *

_Dimension Switch_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Select 1 monster you control, and remove it from play. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to return the selected monster to the field._

* * *

"Oh yeah." Chara said as Red Dragon Archfiend vanished, "A good try though."

"Good, but not good enough." Jack smirked. "By destroying my Dimension Switch Red Dragon Archfiend comes back. Your turn."

Red Dragon Archfiend reappeared roaring.

**"And Chara nearly turned the tables!"** the MC called.

"I'm interested in seeing what you have to try and win this time without your Venjix Hyper Dragon." Jack mentioned.

Chara 2nd Turn:

"Let's find out!" Chara called drawing, and smiled, "First off I'll summon the Dark Bug, Lion Mane Stallion gave me!"

A small bug with ice as body appeared.

* * *

_Dark Bug_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Insect_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, select and Special Summon 1 Level 3 Tuner monster from your Graveyard. The effect(s) of that monster is negated._

* * *

Jack frowned seeing his monster. "Dark Bug's ability revives a level three tuner from the graveyard which in your case would be Barcgal."

"Yup." Chara said summoning Barcgal, "And that allows me to use Barcgal, and Dark Bug to Synchro Summon!"

The two flew up at that.

**(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**

"The flag shall not fall. That is the pride of a flag bearer! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Constance, the Royal Paladin!" Chara called as a white armored, blonde haired warrior holding a flag that is blue with the crest of the Royal Paladins appeared.

* * *

_Constance, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior/Synchro/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2200_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned while you control 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, you can activate this effect: Other "Royal Paladin" monsters you control gain 500 ATK. This face-up Defense Position card cannot be effected by your opponent's card effects. If this card is Tributed: Special Summon this card in Defense Position, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Jack's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

"When Synchro Summoned, when I have a Ritual in play, I can have Blaster Blade gain 500 points!" Chara told him.

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**_

"And now by banishing Lion Mane Stallion, Blaster Blade gets even stronger!" Chara called.

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 2900 + 1100 = 4000)**_

"4000!" Jack cried in shock.

"And now get him Blaster Blade!" Chara called as Blaster Blade charged arming his sword.

"Not quite Chara, I play my trap card Synchro Deflector!" Jack called. "When you target a Synchro Monster for an attack this trap not only stops your attack but I can destroy any monster on your field. I think I'll destroy Constance, the Royal Paladin."

* * *

_Synchro Deflector_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a face-up Synchro Monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack and destroy 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

Blaster Blade's attack was stopped as Constance shattered which Chara grunted, "Rats..."

"You should have learned Chara, I don't plan on losing this match." Jack smirked. "And with what I have planned for you, this is where Team SOUL loses."

"I don't plan on it either, and besides we entered this contest hoping to reach you, and Team Dreemur, and if we do lose then we're going down fighting." Chara grinned.

"Then come at us with everything you have Chara." Jack told him.

"Will do." Chara said before saying, "Your turn."

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 4000 - 1100 = 2900)**_

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Chara: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 2**

**Team 5D's: 3**

**Jack: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 2**

* * *

Jack 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 3)**

Jack drew his card and smirked. "Alright Chara, I summon Chain Resonator in attack mode."

* * *

_Chain Resonator_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while a Synchro Monster is on the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Resonator" monster from your Deck, except "Chain Resonator"._

* * *

"Since I summoned him when a Synchro Monster was in play Chain Resonator automatically lets me summon another Resonator from my deck and I choose my Flare Resonator."

* * *

_Flare Resonator_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1300_

_A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material gains 300 ATK._

* * *

Chara blinked seeing that, "What are you up too? You can't use tuners for a Synchro Summon."

"Oh no?" Jack challenged. "Level three Flare Resonator and level one Chain Resonator Double Tune with level eight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Flare Resonator and Chain Resonator turned into four flaming rings that enveloped Red Dragon Archfiend.

**(LV: 1 + 3 + 8 = 12)**

"The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!"

* * *

_Red Nova Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3000_

_2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"_  
_This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. Cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this effect._

* * *

At that a red dragon with a gem on it's chest appeared roaring.

"What in the...?" Chara asked in shock.

Team SOUL was also in awe.

"Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points for every tuner in my graveyard and thanks to Flare Resonator's ability increases his attack points by another 300." Jack explained.

_Red Nova Dragon: **(ATK: 3500 + (500 * 3) + 300 = 5300)**_

"Attack Blaster Blade, Burning Soul!"

Red Nova charged as Chara called, "I activate the trap, Paladin Breakguard!"

* * *

_Paladin Breakguard_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a "Royal Paladin" monster you control: Destroy that monster, and if you do inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"It destroys Red Nova!" Chara called as the card blasted.

"Red Nova Dragon can't be destroyed by your effects Chara." Jack told him.

"What?" Chara asked as Red Nova powered through tackling through Blaster Blade destroying him as Chara cried out keeping his momentum. **(Chara: 1600)**

"I end my turn." Jack mentioned.

Chara 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 4)**

"Whoa... That card is strong Jack." Chara admitted to him.

"Of course, and you've only seen the tip of the iceberg." Jack replied.

Chara drew looking, "Well I'll place 1 card down, and then I'll activate Speed Spell - Synchro Bond!"

* * *

_Speed Spell - Synchro Bond_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your GY, then Special Summon 1 other Synchro Monster with a different name from your Extra Deck in attack position but banish those monsters during the end phase._

* * *

Jack's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "What are you planning?"

"This! Dignified, and Stardrive Dragon are here!" Chara called as the two appeared.

* * *

_Stardrive Dragon, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: Banish 1 Spell Card from your Deck. When this card is tributed: During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon this card from your GY, but banish it when it leaves the field. During damage calculation if this card battles an Effect Monster: Halve that monster's ATK, and if you do gain 800 LP. Your LP must be lower to activate, and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Jack frowned seeing the monsters.

"And with this, I build the Overlay Network!" Chara called as the two flew up.

"Team SOUL's signature move." Jack noted.

"Burst, the holy lightning! Holy Charging Thunder! Walk through the ways of the path! Xyz Summon! Rank 6, Holy Disaster Dragon, the Royal Paladin!" Chara called as a white, and gold dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Holy Disaster Dragon, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 6_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 800_

_2 Level 6 "Royal Paladin" Dragon monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish it, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of that monster until the End Phase. If this card attacks: Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Jack's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"And now by using an Overlay Unit, Red Nova is banished!" Chara called as Disaster took a unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Jack's eyes widened in shock as his dragon vanished.

"Afterward it gains attack points equal to half of Red Nova's!" Chara called.

_Holy Disaster Dragon, the Royal Paladin: **(ATK: 2500 + (2/ 3500) = 4250)**_

"Impossible!" Jack cried in shock.

Chara rode beside with a smile, "It was fun while it lasted Jack."

Jack just stared at him in disbelief before frowning and shaking his head. "End it."

"Holy Disaster!" Chara called as the dragon charged an attack.

The attack hit Jack wiping out his life points in one blast.

**"Oh what a hit!"** the MC called at that.

Chara contacted his team, "Okay, Crow, and Yusei are next."

"Yeah." Luna replied.

**(Team 5D's: 2)**

**"And riding up next is Crow!"** the MC called as Crow charged in.

Crow stared at Chara's dragon only to frown.

"During this turn's end phase, Holy Disaster loses the points it gained." Chara told him.

_Holy Disaster: **(ATK: 4250 - 1750 = 2500)**_

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Chara: 1600**

**Speed Counters: 5**

**Team 5D's: 2**

**Jack: 0000**

**Crow: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 5**

* * *

Crow 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 6)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 6)**

"That's good." Crow admitted before looking at the field.

Chara has a face-down with Holy Disaster only having 1 Overlay Unit, and Ride the Vanguard active.

"I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear in attack mode, and since birds of a feather flock together I can call on Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode too." Crow mentioned.

* * *

_Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

_Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 400_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF._

* * *

The two appeared ready as Chara looked.

"Gale the Whirlwind's ability cuts your dragon's attack and defense points in half!" Crow called.

Chara blinked watching as Holy Disaster was weakened. **(ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250/DEF: 800 / 2 = 400)**

"I set two cards, and now Gale the Whirlwind attacks Holy Disaster Dragon!" Crow called.

Gale attacked destroying Holy Disaster as Chara grunted. **(Chara: 1550)**

"Bora, attack Chara directly!" Crow called.

Bora charged attacking Chara. **(Chara: 0000) (Team SOUL: 2)**

"Chara!" Luna cried.

"I'm okay." Chara smiled to her riding back to the pit.

"Now who should go?" Leo asked.

"You." Chara answered, "And I've activated something for Luna, and when you think it's time activate it also."

Leo nodded racing out to the track.

"Hey Leo, looks like we'll have a good match!" Crow grinned to him, "It's your turn."

Leo 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 7)**

"Alright!" Leo drew, "And with it I'll summon out Morphtronic Scopen!"

Scopen appeared ready.

* * *

_Morphtronic Scopen_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1400_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
_● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

Crow nodded seeing the monster.

"And next up with it's ability in offense I'll summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!" Leo called as Boomboxen appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Boomboxen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 400_

_● While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._  
_● Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"That can only mean one thing." Crow noted. "He's coming out isn't he?"

Leo nodded calling, "But first, I'll activate Speed Spell - Star Changer!"

* * *

_Speed Spell - Star Changer_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
_● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

_Boomboxen: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"And now level 4 Scopen tunes level 3 Boomboxen!" Leo called as the two flew up.

Leo nodded calling, "And now level 3 Scopen tunes level 4 Boomboxen!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

Crow sighed. "Saw that coming."

"And now Power Tool go!" Leo called as Power Tool charged at Gale.

Gale shattered as Crow winced.

**(Crow: 3000)**

"I place 1 card down. Your turn." Leo ended his turn.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Chara: 0000**

**Leo: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 7**

**Team 5D's: 2**

**Jack: 0000**

**Crow: 3000**

**Speed Counters: 7**

* * *

Crow 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 8)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 8)**

Crow drew his card before looking at the field. "Alright Leo, I summon Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak in attack mode."

* * *

_Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card was Special Summoned, it cannot be used as a Synchro Material._

* * *

"Now Kochi the Daybreak tunes with Bora the Spear!"

**(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!" His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Black-Winged Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_If you would take damage from a card effect, place 1 Black Feather Counter on this card instead. This card loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter on it. Once per turn: You can remove all Black Feather Counters on this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter you removed, and if it does, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by this effect._

* * *

"Attack Power Tool Dragon!"

His dragon charged a blast attacking as Leo grunted. **(Leo: 3500)** "I activate Time Machine!"

* * *

_Time Machine_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: Special Summon that monster to the same side of the field it was on, in the same battle position it was in when destroyed._

* * *

"With this, Power Tool comes back!" Leo called as Power Tool appeared again ready.

"I end my turn." Crow finished.

Leo 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 8)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 8)**

"My turn draw!" Leo called drawing before showing Angel Baton, "And with Speed World 2's effect, I remove 4 Counters to deal you 800 points!" **(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 8 - 4 = 4)**

Crow winced from the blast.

**(Crow: 2200)**

"With that done, I activate Angel Baton to draw 2 cards, and discard 1!" Leo called.

* * *

_Angel Baton_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

Crow nodded at that. After doing that he said, "Okay, I now activate Speed Energy!"

Crow's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

_Speed Spell - Speed Energy_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Remove 1 of your Speed Counters. Target monster you control gains ATK for each Speed Counter you have x200, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Power Tool gains 200 points for each Speed Counter!" Leo called as Power Tool glowed. **(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4 - 1 = 3)**

_Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 + (200 * 3) = 2900)**_

Crow's eyes widened. "Not good."

"Power Tool! Crafty Break!" Leo called as Power Tool charged.

Crow could only watch as his dragon shattered.

**(Crow: 2100)**

"I end with 1 card down." Leo ended.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Chara: 0000**

**Leo: 3500**

**Speed Counters: 3**

**Team 5D's: 2**

**Jack: 0000**

**Crow: 2100**

**Speed Counters: 8**

* * *

Crow 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 9)**

Crow drew his card before looking at his hand. "I give ups six speed counters to play the Speed Spell - Heavy Storm!"

* * *

_Speed Spell - Heavy Storm_

_Speed Spell Card_

_This card can be activated by removing 6 of your Speed Counters. Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 9 - 6 = 3)**

Leo looked shocked as all but the one Chara left shattered.

"Wait, how was that card not destroyed?" Crow asked.

"Once activated, it can't be destroyed once a turn." Leo explained.

Crow nodded at that. "Ok, well next up I'll summon Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North."

* * *

_Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position._

* * *

"Blizzard's ability brings back Bora the Spear."

Bora appeared again at that.

"Level two Blizzard tune with level four Bora." Crow called.

**(LV: 2 + 4 = 6)**

"Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing - Armed Wing!"

* * *

_Blackwing - Armed Wing_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only, also inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Unfortunately I have to end my turn since our monsters are even." Crow admitted.

Leo 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 4)**

"My turn! Draw!" Leo called drawing looking.

_'If I do this right I should take Leo down next turn.'_ Crow thought with a grin.

"Alright, I'll activate Speed World 2's ability!" Leo called showing End of the Storm. **(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4 - 4 = 0)**

Crow winced.

**(Crow: 1300)**

"That's my turn." Leo told him.

"Huh?" Crow asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I don't got anything to beat Armed Wing right now." Leo answered.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Chara: 0000**

**Leo: 3500**

**Speed Counters: 0**

**Team 5D's: 2**

**Jack: 0000**

**Crow: 1300**

**Speed Counters: 4**

* * *

Crow 4th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 1)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 5)**

Crow drew his card at that before nodding. "I think I'll follow your lead with Summon Speeder."

**(Team 5ds Speed Counters: 5 - 4 = 1)**

Leo grunted. **(Leo: 2700)**

"That's it." Crow frowned.

Leo 4th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 2)**

Leo drew before saying, "Alright I'll activate a second Speed Energy!"

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 2 - 1 = 1)**

_Power Tool:** (ATK: 2300 + 200 = 2500)**_

Crow frowned at that.

"Now Power Tool!" Leo called as Power Tool charged.

_'Not enough but...'_ Crow thought. "I play a trap card from my graveyard!"

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"My two Blackwing traps, by banishing two of them from my graveyard and sacrificing Armed Wing I can destroy Power Tool Dragon and deal damage equal to its attack points." Crow explained as the traps appeared.

* * *

_Black Wing_

_Normal Trap Card_

__Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Remove from play 1 "Blackwing" monster from your Graveyard to negate the attacks of opponent's monsters with 2000 or more ATK this turn. If there are 2 "Black Wing" in your Graveyard (including this card), you can remove them from play to destroy 1 Synchro Monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the opponent's destroyed monster.__

* * *

The two shattered as Leo cried out. **(Leo: 0200)**

Crow grinned. "Sorry Leo, but that's it."

Leo chuckled, "Your move."

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Chara: 0000**

**Leo: 0200**

**Speed Counters: 1**

**Team 5D's: 2**

**Jack: 0000**

**Crow: 1300**

**Speed Counters: 2**

* * *

Crow 5th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 3)**

Crow drew his card. "I summon another copy of Bora, attack!"

Bora charged striking Leo as he cried out. **(Leo: 0000) (Team SOUL: 1)**

"Okay Luna... Your turn." Chara smiled patting her shoulder, "And if it comes to it use the card me, and Leo used, along with Soul Saver Dragon."

She nodded at that. "I will."

Leo rode back before handing her the card, "Here Luna."

Luna took it before racing onto the track.

"Good luck Luna." Crow smiled.

"You two." Luna smiled.

Luna 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 4)**

Luna drew looking over.

"Looks like it'll be down to you and Luna." Jack mentioned.

"Yeah, I don't know what they're planning but we'll find out soon." Yusei agreed.

"I summon, Fairy Archer!" Luna called as Fairy Archer appeared.

* * *

_Fairy Archer_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 600_

_During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn._

* * *

Luna looked before saying, "I place 2 cards down, and use Fairy Archer's ability to end my turn."

**(Crow: 0900)**

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Chara: 0000**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 3**

**Team 5D's: 2**

**Jack: 0000**

**Crow: 0900**

**Speed Counters: 4**

* * *

Crow 6th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 5)**

Crow drew his card and frowned. "Luna... I play Speed World 2's effect using Summon Speeder again."

**(Team 5ds Speed Counters: 5 - 4 = 1)**

Luna grunted at this. **(Luna: 3200) **"I activate, Threatening Roar!"

* * *

_Threatening Roar_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

Crow blinked at that before nodding. "I end my turn."

Luna 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 2)**

Luna drew, "Okay, I summon Vylon Prism!"

At that a fairy appeared.

* * *

_Vylon Prism_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

Crow nodded at that.

"And now I use Fairy Archer's ability!" Luna called as Archer fired an arrow.

**(Crow: 0100)**

"And now level 4 Prism tunes level 3 Archer!" Luna called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Ancient Fairy Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Field Spells on the field as possible, and if you do, gain 1000 LP, then you can add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Saw that coming." Crow admitted.

"Now Ancient Fairy Dragon attack Bora! Eternal Sunshine!" Luna called as Ancient Fairy Dragon attacked.

"I use the effect of Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow." Crow countered.

_Bora the Spear: **(ATK: 1700 + 1400 = 3100)**_

Bora glowed.** (ATK: 3100 - 2000 = 1000)**

"What?" Crow questioned.

"It's Chara's trap." Luna answered finally revealing what Chara activated.

Crow looked to see what it was.

* * *

_Vanguard PSYQualia_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When you activate this card: Stack 1 Tuner monster from your GY underneath this card. This card cannot be destroyed while it's on the field, once per turn. During either player's turn, except the turn this card is activated: Stack 1 monster from your GY to this card. If you declare an attack, and your opponent activates a card effect: That opponent's monster loses ATK equal to the attacking monster's ATK. You can send this card from the field to the GY: Special Summon the monsters stacked by this effect._

* * *

Crow's eyes widened before Bora was destroyed.

**(Crow: 0000) (Team 5ds: 1)**

"And Crow has been beaten!" the MC called, "So now it's Luna vs Yusei!"

At that Crow raced back before glancing at Yusei and nodding before Yusei smiled and raced out.

"Alright Luna, it's all down to this. I have a feeling Team SOUL has something planned?" he asked her.

Luna nodded with a smile.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Chara: 0000**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 3200**

**Speed Counters: 5**

**Team 5D's: 1**

**Jack: 0000**

**Crow: 0000**

**Yusei: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 2**

* * *

Yusei 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 6)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 3)**

Yusei drew his card before closing his eyes. "I set one monster in defense mode and play three cards facedown. That's all for now Luna."

Luna 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7)**

**(Team 5D's Speed Counters: 4)**

"My turn!" Luna drew looking over.

_'What is she planning?'_ Yusei thought calmly.

"Okay..." Luna breathed, "I send PSYQualia to the graveyard to use it's ability!"

The trap vanished before Barcgal, and Scopen appeared.

"PSYQualia places a tuner when activated, and a monster under it." Luna explained, "Chara, and Leo done that before they lost."

"Alright, well what do you plan on doing with those two?" Yusei inquired.

"Well here!" Luna called as Barcgal, and Ancient Fairy Dragon flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 7 = 10)**

"It's coming." Chara smiled seeing that.

Leo grinned in agreement. "Yeah, it is."

"The Holy Charging Roar awakens the pride of knights. The release of souls promise victory upon the hero. Cross, and give the Fallen Souls peace! Synchro Summon! Level 10!" Luna called as a light occured causing them to cover their eyes as they see a silhouette of something was there before unfolding.

Yusei shielded his eyes. "What are you playing?"

"SOUL SAVER DRAGON, THE ROYAL PALADIN!"

At that the light cleared as they see what it is. A humanoid female dragon wearing blue armor with beige scales, and two wings shaping angel like with talons, and claws along with a blue face-mask, and a tail.

* * *

_Soul Saver Dragon, the Royal Paladin_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1900_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner Synchro Monster_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. This Synchro Summoned card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, target 1 monster you control: It gains 3000 ATK but it cannot inflict battle damage until the End Phase. If this card attacks your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the End of the Damage Step. During each Battle Phase: Only 1 monster you control can declare an attack. If this card is Tributed: Special Summon this card during the End Phase, and if you do; banish all cards your opponent controls, also banish this card when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Soul Saver Dragon, the Royal Paladin" once per turn._

* * *

Yusei's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

"A Royal Paladin?" Crow asked shocked.

"Chara must have given it to her." Jack realized.

"And the strongest Royal Paladin has made her debut." Chara smiled.

"She looks impressive Luna, and with her and Ancient Fairy Dragon I might be trouble." Yusei admitted.

"Well Chara said she's the strongest Royal Paladin." Luna admitted.

"I can see why." Yusei nodded. "So what does she do?"

Luna looked before saying, "Oh while she's Synchro Summoned your effects can't destroy her."

Yusei nodded. "That's a useful ability."

"And... whoa... A monster of mine gets 3000 points stronger but can't deal damage the turn it's used." Luna said in awe.

"3000 points stronger, even without damage that's a huge benefit!" Jack cried in shock.

"Yeah, I can't think of anything that could match 6000 points except maybe your Red Nova Dragon." Crow agreed.

"And... When Soul Saver attacks your cards can't do anything." Luna added to him.

Yusei's eyes widened hearing that. "Wait, they don't?"

"And... If she's tributed, I summon her again during the end phase with the risk of banishing her when she leaves the field... And all of your cards on the field are also banished." Luna admitted to him.

Yusei just stared at the monster before closing his eyes._ 'Then it's over, I can't beat that.'_

"Well on the bright side Luna can't use Soul Saver's ability to clear Yusei's field." Chara told them as they passed, "Her Deck doesn't focus on tributes."

"Oh wait, I see something else." Luna told him.

"Another ability?" Yusei asked her.

"Yeah... only 1 monster, I control can attack every turn." Luna answered.

Yusei nodded hearing that before just shaking his head and sighing. "Luna... congratulations, you win."

"Well it does fit since it's either Soul Saver locking down Yusei's cards, or a huge attack that can't deal damage so it's a big choice." Chara admitted to his team.

Yusei nodded... before surrendering.

"No Yusei don't." Luna told him.

"Luna, I know when I'm beat and I can't win this duel." Yusei told her.

"I know that like Jack you have something that can go toe-to-toe with Soul Saver." Chara told him, "If we take this win we can't grow, and go forward. We would surrender then taking a win like that."

"You're right Chara, I do have something." Yusei confirmed. "Except I can't summon it anymore. I'm not surrendering to let you beat me, she already has beaten me."

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Chara: 0000**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 3200**

**Speed Counters: 7**

**Team 5D's: 1**

**Jack: 0000**

**Crow: 0000**

**Yusei: 4000 (Surrendered)**

**Speed Counters: 4**

**Team SOUL wins the match!**

* * *

Chara looked down a bit.

"Chara..." Leo whispered sadly seeing that. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yusei didn't go down fighting." Chara told him, "That's what we wanted to fight our opponents to the bitter end, and we didn't give Yusei a chance to do that. Or more like... I didn't give him a chance."

"It has to be because Soul Savior Dragon prevents him from buying time." Dexter pointed out. "His Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap wouldn't work after all."

"But what if his monster was Shield Wing?" Chara questioned.

"Shield Wing might have helped, but my monster was Turbo Synchron." Yusei answered as Team 5ds approached them.

"Yusei... I'm so sorry about it... You didn't had fun at all, or gotten a chance." Chara told him.

"It's fine." Yusei reassured him. "Don't let it bother you."

Chara turned to Luna who was walking to him. Luna noticed he looked upset before frowning and gently hugging him. Chara hugged her back. As they walked back Chara said, "Luna... Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." Luna told him.

"But giving you Soul Saver might've not allowed Yusei to fight with all he has." Chara told her.

"That happens sometimes Chara, it isn't your fault." Luna pointed out.

Chara nodded hearing that as they walked back.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well maybe not how Chara would have liked but Team SOUL won the final match of the World Racing Grand Prix.**

**bopdog111: It isn't the final match quite yet. There's still either Armada, or New World.**

**Ulrich362: Bopdog... those two would duel each other in the other semi-final match.**

**bopdog111: Exactly so either Armada, or New World is against SOUL in the final match.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	59. Home Sweet Home!

**bopdog111: They gotten pass Team 5D's.**

**Ulrich362: True, but it definitely wasn't easy. I wonder what Yusei would have brought out though.**

**bopdog111: Chara was hoping Yusei would use it against Soul Saver. No such luck though.**

**Ulrich362: Oh well, for the future. Though what's up now?**

**bopdog111: Might be stuff involving Leo, and Muffet?**

**Ulrich362: True, and possibly Agate's plan being revealed. We'll have to see, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

"Chara." Yusei mentioned to him.

"This is my new power." Yusei told him handing Chara a card.

Chara looked at it.

* * *

_Shooting Star Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Stardust Dragon"_  
_Once per turn: You can excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, shuffle them back in, also this card's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase this turn equals the number of Tuner monsters excavated. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can negate the effect, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this effect._

* * *

"Whoa... This would've been enough to combat Soul Saver." Chara said amazed.

"Maybe, but unfortunately I had no way to bring him out." Yusei admitted. "I need Stardust Dragon, and this card."

He handed a second card to Chara as he said that.

* * *

_Formula Synchron_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine/Synchro/Tuner_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 1500_

_1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster  
__When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can draw 1 card. Once per Chain, during your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon using this card you control (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"A Synchro Tuner like me." Chara said seeing that.

"Yeah, maybe after the tournament we can see just how Shooting Star would do against you." Yusei smiled.

Chara nodded at that with a smile. Luna smiled seeing Chara looked like he felt a little better and gently took his hand. Chara smiled back to her handing the cards back to Yusei. Yusei took them and nodded.

"Okay just us, and two teams. One is Ranger, and New World. New World is the team where the Directors are in right?" Chara asked.

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

"Well we know Ranger is where Troy, Dawn, and Kelly using Decks from Power Rangers." Chara smiled to them, "Hey do you, and your brother watch them, Luna?"

"No, we haven't seen it." she answered.

Chara paused before saying, "Well that's what we're doing when we get back."

"Oh... ok." Luna smiled.

"Trust me you two. Chara is a big fan of them." Chazz told them, "Kelly, Dawn, and Troy got him into it."

"That's cool." Leo smiled.

Frisk lightly giggled at this. Chazz smiled kissing her cheek.

"Ah thanks Chazzy." Frisk smiled to her husband at that.

He chuckled at that. "I just felt like giving you one."

They arrived at their house where Sartorius, and Rebecca are at along with a long black haired woman looking like a priestess.

"It's been a while Chazz." the woman Sarina smiled, "Me, Sartorius, and Rebecca decided to visit you guys."

Frisk smiled before hugging her. "It's great to see you aunt Sarina."

"You two Frisk." Sarina smiled hugging her back.

"That's Grandma Sarina. She's a miko." Chara explained to the group.

"Miko?" Leo asked curiously.

"That means Priestess." Sartorius explained.

"Wow, that's amazing." Luna smiled.

"Where's Raster at?" Frisk asked Sarina.

"He's off on a business trip leaving me with Daigo again." Sarina answered, "And Daigo is off at a test for computer smarts again."

"I'm sure he'll do fine." Asgore chuckled walking up to them.

"Daigo is actually more advanced, and talented then me in terms of Computer Science." Chara admitted to his team.

"You'll be great at it though." Luna told him.

"Huh, thanks." Chara rubbed his head.

"So your Team SOUL." Sarina said noticing them, "Great jobs in your other matches."

"Thank you." Patty smiled.

"It's all thanks to Chara's wonderful leadership." Dexter told them.

"I didn't do much." Chara admitted.

"You did more than you think darling."

Hearing that they looked. Mettaton and Alphys were walking up with Mettaton holding a glass box.

"Hey guys. What's that?" Chara asked seeing the box.

"It's... a container for a SOUL." Alphys answered. "Well... it's based on the designs anyway."

"So guess that means your about ready?" Chara asked Leo.

Leo swallowed nervously. "No... but waiting won't help."

Chara patted his shoulder. He closed his eyes before taking a breath. "What do I have to do?"

Frisk nodded before taking five cards and handing them to him. He blinked looking at them. Holactie the Creator of Light, Colossi Embodiment Dormain, Chara, the Demon, Ultima the High Seprah, and Armityle the Chaos Phantom. He nodded at that taking a breath.

"Is... is there a way for Leo to have all of your marks?" Alphys asked Yusei.

"During my match with Kalin the Signers lend me their energies that it would create Majestic Dragon." Yusei answered.

"Do you think you could do the same thing for Leo?" Mettaton inquired.

"We will find out." Yusei admitted.

"I hope it works." Leo admitted nervously.

"Let's try Leo." Chara told him, "And let's be careful."

Leo nodded before closing his eyes and taking another slow breath. With that they got started as Mettaton placed the box in front of him. Leo activated his Duel Disk before summoning the five monsters while his mark started glowing intensely. Yusei, and Chara meditated while Frisk assumed her form as Holactie readying herself.

The marks of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Leo's back as the monsters all appeared before his SOUL appeared glowing brightly. They covered their eyes at this. The five monsters and the mark of the Crimson Dragon began glowing as an orange glow began flowing into the box as Leo looked to be in pain.

"Leo!" Dexter cried at this.

Then to their shock as his SOUL slowly lost its color and started turning white Leo began growing slightly taller as his hair turned darker and his skin started changing to a dark green.

"He's transforming." Patty realized.

Leo suddenly gasped and cried out as a white flash enveloped him before fading to reveal he was a dark green spider monster but he looked exhausted.

"You alright?" Frisk asked kneeling over him.

"I... think... so." Leo answered while panting before raising all three of his right arms only to blink. "This... might take some practice."

"Well Muffet?" Chara asked her.

She was just staring in shock. Chara D. handed the box containing Leo's BRAVERY to Mettaton. Mettaton took it before nodding. "Alphys will keep this safe."

"Is he able to change forms sometimes like Muffet?" Luna asked.

Muffet chuckled before saying, "Leo... You need a new change of clothes."

At that the girls but Frisk, Rebecca, and Sarina paused before blushing, and turning away. Leo blinked before nodding. "Oh... yeah, do you mind?"

"Come on upstairs darling." Muffet giggled pulling him with her upstairs.

Leo chuckled at that.

"Chara?" Luna asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Chara turned to her.

"Could you show me what you were talking about before?" Luna requested.

"About what?" Sarina asked curiously.

"Oh, you mean Power Rangers?" Chara asked before smiling. "Sure."

"Thanks Chara." Luna smiled.

They headed up to Chara's room as he pushed play on his DVD Player.

**"A computer virus has built armies of robotic soldiers and taken control of our world. But their is still one place we can be safe."** a woman's voice said as clips of what looks like Grinders are attacking cites, and red marks are across them with only 1 green as it shows of a domed city, **"The domed city of Corinth. And the only hope we have left is-"**

**"Power Rangers RPM! Get in Gear!"** booming music called as it shows of 7 people 5 men, and 2 woman as it shows of them starting with Scott Truman as Red, Flynn McAllistair as Blue, Summer Landsdown as Yellow, Ziggy Grover as Green, Dillon as Black, Gem as Gold, and Gemma as Silver, **"Power Rangers RPM! We Stand Together!"**

It continued those words as it continued showing clips of the 7 fighting, showing poses or using abilities as a woman with black hair, and wearing a lapcoat known as Dr. K, a tanned man as Colonel Truman, and a woman with a blue cybernetic implant as Tenaya 15 was shown before it shows of a silver cylinder with a red light on it glowing sinister at the camera was there before it finished showing them controlling a huge robot as the title appeared.

Luna's eyes widened. "There's so much to keep track of."

"Don't worry you'll get along as we go starting from the first episode." Chara smiled popping in a new disc.

Luna nodded before Chara sat back down and she put her head on his shoulder. He smiled as the episode started on.

* * *

_Meanwhile in an unknown room..._

"Z-ONE, I have to speak with you." Agate mentioned calmly.

The man from Chara's vision except seated in a hovering chair at that turned over to her, **"What is it, Agate?"**

"Jakob and the others will almost certainly fail, and I believe we need to prepare for the inevitability of them arriving here." Agate noted.

**"What do you suggest?"** Z-ONE asked raising from his throne as it lowered for him to step on the ground.

Agate's eyes widened seeing Z-ONE do that before she closed her eyes. "...The power to steal Determination."

**"It is stronger then fear, and it is a trait that can defeat it, and potentially destroy it."** Z-ONE told her, **"It is also possibly equal or stronger then Red Nova, and Jack had managed to contain it's power."**

"I know, but given enough time it should be possible." Agate admitted. "The Signers have someone that will prove to be their downfall while the Arc-Cradle destroys New Domino City."

**"And we still need the circuit to be completed."** Z-ONE said before taking Agate's shoulders, **"Agate, do me a favor."**

"Of course, what is it?" Agate asked him.

**"When you encounter my younger self... make sure that he will see why we're doing this is for the best." **Z-ONE told her.

Agate closed her eyes before nodding. "I will, I promise."

**"That aside... their is something you should know."** Z-ONE told her.

Z-ONE lit up a holographic sphere at the center as they look to see Chara was talking to Betty on things before it lead up to Amber's revival. Agate's eyes widened. "They..."

She clenched her fists in anger.

"This family is obsessed with undoing everything I've done in my life."

**"Why did you do it anyway?"** Z-ONE asked her, **"She was innocent."**

"Is anyone truly innocent?" Agate asked. "I gave her immortality, at the cost of my own life... or rather what would have been the cost of my life if you hadn't saved me that day."

**"But she was made different."** Z-ONE said turning back to the orb seeing Betty was spending time with Asriel mostly leading to his proposal as he dismissed the orb.

"She was corrupted." Agate frowned.

Z-ONE typed at a computer,** "I'll try my best to help you know ways of harnessing the power."**

Agate nodded at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"And here you are Darling." Muffet said finishing handing Leo's new clothes to him which are bigger versions of his usual colored as such.

"Thanks." Leo smiled before pausing and walking to Muffet only to pause.

"What's the matter?" Muffet asked him.

Leo blushed slightly. "How do I only move one arm at a time?"

Muffet giggled, "It takes a while but I'll show ya."

Leo frowned. "I guess that'll have to wait then."

"Oh don't be like that." Muffet chuckled before showing him how it works using her own arms to help him move his.

It took a few minutes before Leo got the hang of it before smiling as he used his top two two gently cup Muffet's face as he kissed her, the middle two to gently embrace her, and the bottom two to gently move towards her butt only for him to pause and just add them to the hug. She giggled at this, "Oh you are quite a darling as always."

Leo pulled back. "The extra arms let me hold you closer, but I didn't... wait. You already did that."

He then gave her another kiss before squeezing her butt. Muffet let out a gasp at that.

"I need some payback for the teasing from before." Leo chuckled before smiling. "Though... have you ever seen princess movies?"

"Well... I've seen Snow White, and Cinderella." Muffet answered.

Leo smiled. "Then you should know what I'm about to do."

With those words he swept her off her feet and held her like a princess.

"Ah!" Muffet yelped.

"I've got you." Leo reassured her. "You're safe right here with me."

Muffet giggled at that before saying, "You know what I thought of?"

"No, what is it?" Leo asked her.

Muffet morph to her human form as she smiled, "Your now the spider, and I'm the human now."

Leo paused at that before blushing. "Muffet... your clothes are too big remember?"

"Oh don't worry yourself, I have clothes my human size." Muffet chuckled gesturing to her bag.

Leo nodded putting her down gently. With that she changed as she smiled up to Leo. Leo smiled back before pausing. "Time for another nap?"

"Is it even that time yet?" Muffet asked.

"I've only shared one with you so I don't know." Leo admitted. "But it was a pretty long day, we're in the finals of the WRGP after all."

He smiled softly.

"And... I might be looking for an excuse to cuddle a bit more. Though I guess I could wait."

She giggled at that. Leo chuckled back.

"You know Leo should I tell you some of my history before I met Frisk?" Muffet asked him.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Well I was born sometime after Lucy's SOUL was contained by Asgore." Muffet told him, "My parents were supportive, and help me in anything I need, and always stick with me. Always."

"That sounds nice." Leo smiled.

"Yes... But they died after a monster had rebelled against King Asgore to kill John." Muffet admitted.

Leo's eyes widened in horror before he embraced her. "That... I'm so sorry."

Muffet hugged him back. Leo just held her close.

"After that... It was hard for me to get by. And I soon opened my stand with those high prices often snapping at those who didn't buy anything." Muffet said to them, "Then Frisk helped me with it."

Leo nodded at that.

"The monster that done it... Gerson took care of him if you know what I mean." Muffet told him.

"Yeah... I do." Leo answered.

"I still miss them a whole lot. But I do know their looking down on me." Muffet smiled looking up.

"I'm sure they are." Leo smiled back. "And they're happy you have so many amazing friends."

Muffet smiled up to him, "Well, now I gotta teach ya about shifting forms."

"Sounds like a plan." Leo nodded.

With that she started to teach him about it. Leo nodded listening.

* * *

_Later with Chara and Luna..._

The episode just ended as Chara smiled. Luna looked down. "I... didn't really like it, sorry."

Chara looked over to her. She was looking down. "It... wasn't interesting. I know you like it though."

Chara hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Sorry you didn't like it." Chara told her.

"I'm the one who's sorry." Luna admitted. "You wanted to show me something you really like and I didn't like it."

"Don't worry about it." Chara smiled to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Chara nodded. Luna smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Chara smiled before scrunching his nose.

"Chara?" Luna asked noticing only to frown. "Oh... yeah good point."

"I stink." Chara admitted chuckling.

Luna blushed but smiled. "Yeah... a little bit."

"Well care to join me my lady?" Chara smiled offering a hand.

"Ok." Luna giggled taking it.

They headed to the bathroom as Chara started the water.

"Chara, can I ask you something?" Luna inquired.

"Yeah?" Chara asked starting to undress her.

"Will we be ok?" she asked.

"Of course." Chara smiled.

Luna nodded before suddenly blushing and looking down. He was about to remove her underwear before noticing her expression, "Luna?"

"Before... when you were rubbing." Luna blushed.

"O-Oh... Sorry about that." Chara admitted to her.

"It's ok... just a little embarrassing. You'll be careful this time right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. Though can you allow me to do 1 thing?" Chara asked.

"What is it?" Luna asked curiously.

At that he kissed her underwear. Luna gasped at that.

"I... had thoughts of that last time." Chara admitted pulling them down.

Luna nodded with a small blush.

"Sorry." Chara apologized standing up.

"It's ok." Luna mentioned.

Chara then undressed himself. Luna stopped him before he finished.

"Lulu?" Chara asked at that.

Luna blushed before kissing his underwear only to turn red and quickly get into the water. Chara was frozen before turning red, and finishing up getting in the water.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Amber was with Betty talking about things.

"How does it feel?" Amber asked her curiously about her pregnancy.

"Right now, not really like anything. If I try really hard I can feel something but most of the time I wouldn't even notice." Betty answered.

"It must be so weird..." Amber admitted to her.

"Maybe a little." Betty admitted. "Having magic zapped into my stomach is kind of weird."

"You know it must be amazing to have someone close my age having a baby." Amber admitted with a smile.

"I'm not close to your age though... technically speaking I'm a lot older because I stole hundreds of years from you." Betty pointed out.

"Oh. Well still you are like... 10?" Amber asked.

"Twelve, same as you." Betty answered.

"Oh well still even we're not the same age it'll still be amazing to see someone like my age is having a baby." Amber smiled.

Betty blushed. "You have a point."

"Well, I will help you, and Asriel with him or her." Amber said softly patting Betty's stomach.

Betty nodded before pausing. "I wonder if he or she will be a goat though."

"Well appearances don't matter isn't it? You love it all the same." Amber smiled.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I was more curious." Betty clarified.

"Well we will find out soon." Amber said to her.

Betty nodded at that.

"What are you thinking it will be?" Amber asked her.

"I don't know yet." Betty answered.

"Well I'm excited for what it will be." Amber said before pausing, and taking her hand, "Come over here."

Betty blinked before letting Amber lead her away. Amber lead her to a wardrobe where Amber handed her a big pink dress. Betty blinked looking at it. "What is this?"

"It's what I was told a pregnancy dress. I asked Miss Toriel to shrink it." Amber smiled.

Betty blushed at that. "Oh... wow."

"Go ahead try it on." Amber smiled.

"Right now?" Betty asked.

"Yes now." Amber responded.

Betty blushed slightly before undressing and putting the dress on.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Amber smiled.

"Really?" Betty asked before smiling. "Wow."

"Yeah look." Amber said pulling out a mirror.

Betty smiled seeing that.

* * *

**bopdog111: We now know what it was Yusei has against Soul Saver.**

**Ulrich362: True, a powerful card called Shooting Star Dragon.**

**bopdog111: If he had more time then it would've been possible for us to see a hard battle.**

**Ulrich362: Oh well, that's for the future. So what's next?**

**bopdog111: Might be seeing who Team SOUL is against next, and some time before the match happens. Though Agate is up to something.**

**Ulrich362: Guess so, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	60. New Kinds of Fluff!

**bopdog111: It's been a while.**

**Ulrich362: True, it has been. Of course things are getting a bit more interesting.**

**bopdog111: Where we at?**

**Ulrich362: Well, Leo's able to become a spider or human at will which will make his relationship with Muffet a bit more interesting, Team SOUL is in the final match of the WRGP and is waiting to learn their final opponents, Betty and Amber were talking about Betty and Asriel's coming child... oh yeah and apparently Agate is planning on stealing Determination despite it being the only thing that can kill her. So... relaxing chapter, not fluff though.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see where this is going to go.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

Amber was doing Betty's hair.

"Thanks." Betty smiled.

"Your welcome Mommy." Amber smiled giggling.

Betty shuddered. "Please don't call me that."

"Your gonna be a mom." Amber pointed out.

"Well yeah, but when you think of my mom... your big sister." Betty started before shaking her head only to frown. "I don't want to think about her."

"I was only teasing you." Amber told her.

Betty pouted. "Amber..."

"Sorry." she giggled.

Betty sighed before giggling herself only to look at her reflection. "That aside, you really are good at this."

She then feels Amber rubbing her stomach from behind. Betty blushed at that.

"Actually I had this feeling before." Amber admitted.

"Huh?" Betty asked turning to her. "What do you mean?"

"When... big sis, and big bro started fighting she would sometimes head to the bathroom talking. She said she was talking to herself, but I feel there was someone with her." Amber answered.

Betty's eyes widened. "You mean... Chara's ancestor?"

"Huh?" Amber asked.

"What if she wasn't, what if it was her baby?" Betty explained.

Amber blinked before widening her eyes, "Wait... big sis was... having a baby?"

"If she was talking to somebody in the bathroom and there wasn't anybody else there..." Betty started before suddenly pausing. "Um... Amber?"

"Yeah?" Amber asked.

"Can we... hang out, just the two of us?" Betty requested uncertainly.

Amber smiled at that, "I'd like that."

Betty smiled hearing that.

Knock Knock.

"Come in." Amber said.

Who walked in was Asriel.

"Asriel, hi." Betty smiled seeing him.

"Hi Betty." Asriel smiled getting down on both knees in front of her, "How are you, Amber, and he or she?"

"We're ok." Amber mentioned with a smile.

"We figured our wedding's date." Asriel said to Betty.

"Really, when is it?" Betty asked.

"Next week." Asriel smiled.

"Next week!" Betty cried in shock.

"That's a bit soon isn't it?" Amber asked blinking.

Asriel asked Betty, "You rather take it at a later date?"

Betty looked unsure. "I mean... I'm just not sure we'll be ready. aren't there a lot of things to prepare?"

"We have a lot of people helping." Asriel smiled.

Betty looked down before smiling. "I can't wait... and I have the perfect maid of honor in mind."

"Her?" Asriel asked turning to Amber.

Betty smiled. "Do you mind Amber?"

Amber blinked, "What's a Maid of Honor?"

"Mrs. Dreemurr told me, I'll explain it." Betty smiled.

Amber nodded at that as Asriel kissed Betty's stomach.

Betty smiled at that. "That still tickles."

"You know what I think?" Asriel asked her.

"What?" Betty asked.

"I think it's a girl." Asriel smiled.

"Really?" Betty asked. "How do you know?"

"I want her to be caring, and strong like you, Frisk, and Mom." Asriel smiled picking her up hugging her close.

Betty smiled hugging him back.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Una."

Luna blinked turning over. Sora was reaching for her. "Una."

"Sora..." Luna trailed off in shock before smiling picking him up.

He started giggling happily and trying to hug her. She held him close to her.

"Sis sis uppy." Claire requested.

Luna giggled also picking her up. The twins both started smiling.

"They really love you." Chazz chuckled only to shake his head with a smile.

"I love them too." Luna smiled.

"I guess being a twin yourself it's only natural you'd get along with them." Chazz mentioned.

Luna then felt someone kiss her neck. She turned to see who it was only to smile. It was Chara smiling.

"Hi Chara." Luna smiled. "I thought you were having a match with Yusei."

"We did but my Duel Disk ran out of charge." Chara admitted.

"Oh well, did you at least get to see that dragon?" Chazz inquired.

"Yeah." Chara nodded.

Chazz nodded before stretching. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to spend some time together."

As he said that he gently took Sora and Claire and walked out of the room.

"Come on, let's go see what fun things mommy's doing."

Chara once their alone told Luna, "Luna, I never said sorry about that did I?"

"About what?" Luna asked him.

"About... That before we got in the tub." Chara blushed.

Luna's eyes widened. "Oh... but I did the same thing."

"That must've been embarrassing to you." Chara told her.

"A little, but I'm ok." Luna reassured him before blushing and looking down.

"Luna?" Chara asked seeing that.

"Big sister..." she whispered before smiling.

Chara blinked at that.

"They think of me as their big sister." Luna smiled before looking at Chara. "It's silly but... that makes me happy."

He chuckled at that one before saying, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Luna asked taking his hand.

"My room." Chara said entering it.

Luna smiled following him.

"Luna... you won't mind if I do that again?" Chara asked her.

Luna's eyes widened slightly. "Um... no, I wouldn't mind."

"Well... can you laydown, and get ready?" Chara asked.

Luna blushed but did so only to close her eyes and smile gently. Chara walked to her before pausing kissing her forehead. Luna smiled gently at that. He then lowered down kissing her underwear again. Luna shuddered slightly at that. Chara look up to her at that. Luna's eyes were closed and she was smiling. He blushed before doing it again. Suddenly Luna sat up and embraced him.

"Aah..." Chara said surprised.

"I love you." Luna whispered.

He smiled, "I love you to."

"Can I be a little bit selfish?" Luna asked.

"What is it?" Chara asked.

Luna gently kissed him. Chara smiled at that kissing her back. Luna blushed slightly before deepening the kiss only to pull back. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Chara smiled to her.

"I just... wanted to do that." Luna admitted.

"I also wanted to... do that." Chara admitted to her also.

"Oh... then... can I do that again?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Chara nodded laying down, and lowered his pants to his knees.

Luna's eyes widened at that. "Chara?"

"What? You asked if you can do that again." Chara said to her.

"I meant kiss you." Luna blushed. "Or... did you want me to..."

"Oh. Uh, oops?" Chara blushed.

Luna blushed before kissing his underwear. He shuddered at that. Luna blushed before turning red. "Chara...?"

He looked to her.

"Um... do you want to do a little bit more?" she asked nervously.

"W-What do you have in mind?" Chara asked her.

"Kissing... no underwear." Luna answered. "We took a bath already so..."

He turned red at that before asking, "Uh... You want to go first?"

Luna blushed. "Oh... ok."

With that he got off the bed pulling up his pants turning to her. Luna blushed and sat on the bed. He pulled down her underwear to her knees with a red face. She closed her eyes at that. She then felt a small kiss. Luna gasped at that before slowly opening her eyes. Chara had a big blush but was smiling.

"My turn?" Luna asked him.

He blushed at that before laying down. Luna blushed before pulling Chara's underpants to his knees and swallowing nervously before gently kissing him. Chara gasped at that, "Wow."

"Chara?" Luna asked hearing that.

"That... felt great." Chara admitted.

Luna blushed but smiled before kissing him again. Chara shuddered.

"... I'm scared."

He sat up hearing that.

Luna was trembling. "I'm scared... what if something happens to you?"

Chara hugged her close. Luna hugged him back before pausing and blushing as she let go. Chara looked confused at that. Luna was red as she fixed her underpants.

"Oh..." Chara said before placing a hand on her's.

Luna nodded before hugging him again. Chara hugged her back before asking, "Luna?"

"Yeah?" Luna asked him.

"Can you lay down for a sec?" Chara asked.

"Sure." Luna nodded lying down.

He pulled her pants up, and walked out before returning holding a present wrapped.

"Chara... you didn't have to get me anything." Luna mentioned.

"But I want to." Chara smiled opening it to where she sees it's a sleeping mask that has SOULS of Kindness, and Patience on it.

Luna's eyes widened. "Chara... where... how?"

"I asked Muffet, and Goat Grandma." Chara smiled.

Luna smiled. "It's amazing, thank you."

He helped her put it on. Luna smiled at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Aqua was reading a pregnancy book. Chara D. walked in. "Aqua, can you put that down for a second?"

"Hm?" Aqua looked over to him.

"I know you're excited but we have time to figure out how to raise our baby and we have other things we can do." Chara D. smiled kissing her cheek.

Aqua giggled, "I know."

Chara D. smiled hearing that. "Well, if you know everything what do I have in mind for us?"

"Another soak, or date?" Aqua guessed.

"Well, actually I was thinking a date... a picnic actually." Chara D. admitted. "Though... I think we're needed to help with the wedding preparations."

Aqua giggled at that covering her mouth. Chara D. smiled at that.

"Chara, I want to see our child." Aqua said to him.

"Oh... I do too." Chara D. admitted.

Aqua looked down softly rubbing her stomach. Chara D. smiled kissing it. Aqua giggled at this, "Chara."

"Sorry, I can't resist." he chuckled.

Aqua laid down pulling her shirt up, and patted her stomach. Chara D. blinked before resting his head on her stomach. She smiled rubbing his head.

"Aqua... I don't tell you I love you enough." Chara D. whispered.

She giggled at this.

"I'm serious." he mentioned sitting up.

"I know." Aqua smiled.

Chara D. smiled back only to frown before looking down.

"Chara?" Aqua asked seeing that.

"Are you worried about raising our baby?" Chara D. asked her. "I mean... you probably aren't but I am."

Aqua told him, "I am nervous about raising a child. But that all changed thanks to one thing."

"Taking care of me as a little boy?" Chara D. asked with a small smirk.

"Exactly." Aqua smiled placing a hand on his face.

Chara D. rolled his eyes before smiling. "I had a feeling."

Aqua smiled kissing him. He kissed her back and gently embraced her. Aqua then walked to the bathroom. Chara D. watched her head to the bathroom before smiling and closing his eyes._ 'It has to a little girl, a beautiful girl just like her mom.'_

Knock Knock.

"One second." Chara D. mentioned before walking to open the door.

It was Yubel.

"Yubel?" Chara D. asked seeing her. "Is everything ok?"

"I just came to see how you two or three doing." Yubel smiled.

"We're ok, do you want to come in?" Chara D. asked her.

"Sure brother." Yubel smiled walking in.

"How have you been?" Chara D. asked.

Yubel turned to him, "I've been good. You?"

"Mostly ok, kind of glad my fiancée has a little experience raising kids though." Chara D. admitted with a blush.

"Speaking of which I need help." Yubel admitted.

"Anything, what is it?" Chara D. asked.

"I want... a boyfriend, but I don't know how to get one, or know what to do." Yubel admitted.

"What about Jaden?" Aqua inquired walking out of the bathroom.

"He has Alexis." Yubel told her.

"Huh, actually I might have an idea." Aqua mentioned with a smile. "I just need to go talk to Sans for a minute."

"Sans?" Chara D. asked.

"I need his help to go talk to someone." Aqua explained walking out of the room. "Be right back you two."

Yubel meanwhile sat down. Chara D. sat down next to her.

"How does it feel?" Yubel asked her brother.

"Which part?" Chara D. asked.

"You being a father." Yubel answered.

"It feels a little overwhelming." Chara D. admitted.

"I had the same feeling when you were coming to my life." Yubel admitted.

"It took a while, but everything ended up ok though." Chara D. smiled hugging her.

She hugged him back with a smile.

"Chara, Yubel? Aqua said you wanted to talk to me."

They looked to see Aqua walking in along with Troy.

"Hi Troy." Chara D. smiled.

Troy smiled. "Aqua said something was bothering you Yubel, can I help?"

"I don't know. I want to have a boyfriend." Yubel admitted, "But I don't know what to do."

Troy's eyes widened hearing that. "That must be why Aqua said I could help."

That made Yubel blink. Troy looked at her thoughtfully. "Um... do you want to have dinner?"

She looked surprised before saying, "I'd like that."

Troy smiled. "I'll see if anywhere has a reservation then."

They walked out as Aqua smiled, "Well Yubel found someone."

"Hopefully." Chara D. agreed before smiling.

Aqua gone to her closet.

"Aqua?" Chara D. inquired.

She pulled out the hoodie with a smile.

"Oh, ok." Chara D. smiled.

* * *

_With Leo and Muffet..._

Leo was in his spider form while Muffet was in her human form and he was using his upper arms to rub her shoulders, his middle arms to rub her sides, and his bottom arms to rub her legs while carefully not getting too close to her butt.

"I knew these would be useful in more ways." he smiled.

"And your way good with them already." Muffet sighed with a smile.

"Well, after everything you did this is the least I can do." Leo mentioned with a smile before gently kissing her back.

She giggled at that. Suddenly their Duel Disks started beeping.

"Huh?" Muffet asked.

Leo looked over. "It's from Dexter."

"What did he say?" Muffet asked.

Leo looked only for his eyes to widen. "Team Armada won."

"They won against Team New World?" Muffet asked.

"Yeah, apparently they used Speed World Two and had Team New World's weakness." Leo answered. "Dexter doesn't know how but they apparently didn't lose a single member."

Muffet giggled, "Which means we're against Troy's Team."

"Sounds like it." Leo nodded before pausing. "Oh... I can't resist."

"Can't resist what?" Muffet asked curiously.

As if to answer her question Leo gently squeezed her butt before blushing and pulling her underpants down to give it a quick kiss. Muffet giggled at that.

"You're just... so beautiful." Leo admitted.

"And your so handsome." Muffet giggled.

Leo smiled before sighing. "Muffet, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Darling what is it?" Muffet asked.

Leo shifted to his human form before frowning and looking down nervously. "How... how much is ok for us to do right now? Obviously not that but... what is ok?"

"Oh it's fine." Muffet smiled to him, "And glad to see your now able to shift forms now."

"It's not that... I just." Leo started before shuddering slightly. "I can't get the feeling something bad will happen to me out of my head, and... I wanted to spend as much time as close to you as we can before that. Ok?"

"Okay." Muffet nodded with a smile kissing him deep.

Leo blushed kissing her back. She then pulled down to the bed with her.

"Muffet?" Leo asked. "I don't want to upset you though."

"It's alright Leo." Muffet giggled.

Leo nodded with a blush. "Then... what's ok now?"

"Well perhaps you can give a head-start on what you will do when your 15 or 16 to me?" Muffet grinned.

Leo's eyes widened. "Oh... ok."

She giggled kissing him. Leo kissed back before turning red. "Um... can I help take your clothes off then?"

"Oh your so easy to tease Leo." Muffet giggled patting his head.

Leo sighed. "I get to hear your laugh so I guess that's ok."

She pulled her jacket off showing her tanktop. Leo gently kissed her neck. She giggled, "Take care of the rest my man."

Leo nodded as he gently and carefully took off Muffet's tank top before gently sucking on her chest while rubbing her back. She shuddered giggling. Leo continued rubbing for a few minutes before starting to suck a bit more as he moved to rub her legs.

"Your really good." Muffet giggled.

Leo blushed at that before pulling back to take his own big shirt off and embrace her. "I just... want you to feel ok."

After saying that he kissed her cheek again.

"I love you."

"I love you two." Muffet smiled.

Leo smiled before slowly taking off the rest of Muffet's clothes only to blush and hesitantly touch her chest with his tongue. She giggled at that, "Leo."

He was bright red. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Muffet giggled to him.

Hearing that Leo nodded before blushing. "Um... can you help me finish getting ready?"

She giggled nodding. He nodded as she helped him take off the rest of his clothes and then he kissed her chest again. She pat his back. Leo slowly kissed down her stomach before kissing between her legs again. She shuddered sighing softly. Leo kissed her again before closing his eyes. "Can... can you roll over please?"

At that she rolled over. Leo kissed her butt twice before kissing one other spot. She shuddered again at that.

"Muffet... are you still ok?" Leo asked quietly.

"Yes." Muffet answered.

"Ok... well, I just want to do one more thing, then if you want to do anything you can." Leo admitted.

"What's that?" Muffet asked.

He gently kissed between her legs before closing his eyes... and gently licking it before sitting up completely red.

"AH!" Muffet yelped.

Leo's eyes widened. "Are you ok? I just thought since you giggled when I touched your chest... did I hurt you?"

"That just... surprised me." Muffet admitted to him, "I'm just sensitive there."

"Oh... sorry." Leo apologized. "I didn't know."

"It's alright." Muffet giggled.

Leo nodded before taking a breath. "Ok, now you can do what you want."

She giggled at that placing a hand between his legs. Leo gasped slightly at that. She chuckled kissing him pulling them down before kissing it. Leo shuddered and closed his eyes. _'I think... I think I won't get to be 14, but I want to spend as much time with you as I can.'_

He then felt a poke.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

She poked him between his legs. Leo blushed. "That tickles."

She then traced it grinning at him. Leo smiled seeing that. "You look so beautiful."

Muffet before kissing it again. Leo gasped at that. She let the top of her tongue tap it before blushing. Leo was blushing himself. "That... wow..."

Muffet giggled with a blush. Leo smiled. "I love that sound."

Then she wrap her arms around his neck as she pulled their bodies together. Leo hugged her back. He then flinched feeling a crawling sensation on his back.

"Muffet?" Leo asked curiously.

"What?" Muffet asked.

"Are you tickling my back?" Leo asked her.

"No." Muffet answered.

"Then what's crawling on me?" he asked in confusion.

Muffet looked too see a Tarantula is on his back as she gently got it off showing it.

"Oh... wait aren't Tarantulas venomous?" Leo asked suddenly.

"No. This one has lost that ability." Muffet giggled.

"Oh, sorry little fellow." Leo mentioned. "That must be tough."

Muffet placed it on the wall where it crawled away. Leo closed his eyes. "Anything else?"

She sat on his lap. Leo blushed at that. "Muffet?'

She giggled grinding down. Leo's eyes widened at that.

"How does that feel?" She grinned.

"Really good." Leo admitted.

She kissed him real deep. Leo returned the kiss. She then dropped down kissing him. Leo's eyes widened in shock as he continued returning the kiss. She then pulled back laughing before walking to her closet. Leo was blushing. "Wow..."

"I already can't wait for the next years to come." Muffet giggled tossing out clothes to look for something.

"Maybe..." Leo mentioned looking down.

"Leo?" Muffet asked turning over.

"I can't explain it... but I think..." Leo started before looking down. "I don't think I'll survive the fight with Agate and the others."

"Oh Leo... Please don't say that." Muffet told him.

Leo just looked scared. She hugged him. Leo hugged her back while slightly trembling. She drag him over before dressing up handing him a pair of his clothes. Leo put them on quietly. She kissed him deep, and passionately. Leo kissed her back but with slightly less passion and he still seemed to be frightened.

"It's okay." Muffet told him.

Leo's eyes widened before he started crying before he hugged her.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... quite the unexpected chapter, though everything will be explained fairly soon.**

**bopdog111: What is up next?**

**Ulrich362: A few last preparations and then the final match of Team SOUL vs Team Armada. Chara, Leo, and Luna taking on Troy, Dawn, and Kelly.**

**bopdog111: Aqua is one energetic woman.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true.**

**bopdog111: Can Chara D. help her wait patiently?**

**Ulrich362: I think he can, well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	61. Final Match of the WRGP!

**bopdog111: That was quite a chapter.**

**Ulrich362: That's... putting it lightly. Though there's still a bit more before the final match, and before anyone complains yes Team New World was defeated by Team Armada, that will be explained.**

**bopdog111: Let's see what's gonna happen here.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

Leo was still shuddering while hugging Muffet only to pause and blush. "Um... Muffet?"

"Hm?" Muffet turned.

Leo swallowed nervously. "Can... can I ask for one more thing before we go to sleep?"

"What's that?" Muffet smiled.

Leo blushed more. "Um... never mind."

He quickly walked to the bed and laid down.

"Ah come on you can tell me. Besides it's only just me with you, nobody is peeping on us." Muffet smiled down on him.

Leo turned to her before blushing. "... Do you remember what I did to you? The... the last part?"

"Yeah. I was sensitive but it was amazing." Muffet admitted.

Leo swallowed nervously. "Could... could you change into your spider form, web me to the bed... and do that to me?"

He blushed saying that and looked down again.

"Or... never mind. It was stupid to ask, sorry."

Muffet morphed to her Spider form. Leo's eyes widened in shock at that.

"Hold still now." Muffet grinned weaving some webs.

Leo blushed but stayed still. She started to wrap him in her webs.

"Is this weird of me?" Leo asked her.

"No." Muffet giggled, "Your just growing up."

"Yeah... I guess so." Leo admitted before smiling. "Your laugh is still so cute."

Soon Muffet finished up. Leo was blushing. "Um... you really don't mind doing this?"

"Nope." Muffet grinned.

Leo nodded. "Ok... thank you."

She tear the web away at a spot before going to do her business. Leo gasped when she did. She giggled hearing the gasp.

"Ah..." Leo moaned before closing his eyes.

She continued for a while before pulling back. Leo was gasping and bright red.

"You look so cute." she giggled.

"Wow... just... wow." Leo whispered.

"Oh don't think that's all. There's more when we really get started." Muffet smiled giggling.

Leo's eyes widened even more. "There's... more?"

"You know. When we do THAT in the next couple of years." Muffet told him.

Leo swallowed nervously. "Oh yeah... I thought you meant now. I remember THAT is for the future, and it's like this was right?"

"Well, maybe?" Muffet asked.

Leo blushed. "I... mean being webbed up. Um... can we cuddle now?"

"Do you want to be out of the webs?" Muffet asked him.

"Yeah I..." Leo started before pausing. "Um... actually I'm ok as long as you promise to stay next to me."

Muffet giggled laying beside him turning back to her human form. Leo smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you two." Muffet smiled back pulling the blanket over them kissing him passionately.

Leo smiled returning the kiss.

* * *

_Meanwhile at a small seafood restaurant..._

Troy looked down uncertainly before frowning. "Um... I'm sorry Yubel."

Yubel looked over to him.

"I asked you to dinner as a date, but I haven't been able to come up with anything to talk about with you." Troy admitted. "It must be awkward."

Yubel blushed but smiled, "Oh don't worry. I'm not able too either."

Troy frowned. "That isn't exactly a good start to a relationship though."

Yubel only patted his shoulder.

"Well... I can at least admit you look amazing tonight." Troy told her.

"I was always regarded as the most beautiful girl back then." Yubel chuckled.

"I can see why." Troy smiled. "I know it's kind of cliché but you're also beautiful inside."

She blushed at that.

"It's true, you care about your brother and sister so much, you wanted to take care of Jaden when you were with him, you were kind to me when we first met all those years ago." Troy pointed out before smiling. "I feel lucky I got to meet you."

"I never said sorry for Nightmare Pain back then did I?" Yubel asked him.

"It's ok really." Troy reassured her.

Yubel smiled gently at that. Troy smiled back only to pause and chuckle slightly. Yubel hugged him. Troy's eyes widened slightly before hugging her back.

"Sorry about your real parents." Yubel told him.

"It's ok, if that hadn't happened... well, I wouldn't have met everybody." Troy admitted before smiling again. "Including you."

Yubel smiled at that. Troy closed his eyes before gently kissing Yubel. Yubel froze off-guard before kissing him back. A moment later Troy pulled back but was smiling. "Yubel... do you think this was destined?"

"Us?" Yubel asked at that.

"Well... yeah." Troy admitted. "They might not have been ideal, but circumstances led to us both being at Duel Academy at the same time, and when I first arrived only four people could see Duel Spirits. Frisk and Chazz, Jaden, and me. Do you think that happened so we could end up well... like this?"

Yubel gave a shrug. Troy frowned at that before hugging her again. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's okay." Yubel hugged him back.

Troy gently kissed her again before smiling. "Yubel... have you been to the lake just outside the city?"

"No." Yubel shook her head.

Troy smiled. "After this let's head there, I think you'll like it."

Yubel nodded hearing that. Troy smiled.

* * *

_Later..._

They arrived at the lake. Troy helped Yubel sit down just as the moon came out from behind a few clouds and reflected in the lake's surface.

"Amazing." Yubel admitted.

"I hoped you would like this." Troy smiled before kissing her cheek gently.

She blushed but smiled.

"May I?" he asked while placing an arm around her shoulders.

"You can." Yubel smiled.

Troy smiled back only to softly close his eyes. Yubel place an arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm just happy." Troy admitted.

"Me too." Yubel smiled, "You had grown from the little boy you used to be back then."

"Yeah, I have." Troy agreed. "And now I can sit here with someone as amazing as you."

"Makes me feel old." Yubel admitted.

Troy frowned before embracing Yubel. Yubel hugged him back.

"You're perfect Yubel. Beautiful, kind, smart, you're perfect." Troy told her.

Yubel blushed at that. Troy blushed before kissing her deeply. Yubel kissed him back pulling him close to her. Troy closed his eyes letting her do that. Soon she pulled back.

"Yubel?" Troy asked before looking down. "Sorry, I just... I didn't want to see you upset."

"No, no. I'm not upset." Yubel assured him.

Troy smiled. "I'm glad, I was worried you were starting to feel unhappy before."

Yubel patted his back. He smiled before blushing and kissing her again. Yubel kissed him back. Troy pulled back blushing. "Maybe we should stop..."

She blinked confused at that.

"Well it's... kissing you like that..." Troy started before blushing slightly. "I don't want to push things too far, or upset you somehow."

Yubel smiled pulling him close, "Snuggle with me?"

"I'd love that." Troy smiled.

She pulled him together at that. Troy gently embraced her back. They laid on their backs on the ground looking up at the moon holding each other close to them.

* * *

_Earlier at the Princeton household..._

Frisk was feeding Sora and Claire.

"Open up." Frisk smiled.

Sora giggled opening his mouth. "Aaaahhh!"

Frisk giggled placing the rubber spoon in his mouth giving him the food.

Sora smiled taking the bite before clapping as Chazz walked in.

"Are they being good?" he asked.

"Yup." Frisk giggled.

Chazz smiled before gently picking up Claire and burping her. "Do you think we should talk with Kaiba?"

"About what?" Frisk asked.

"If there might be a job for Chara once he graduates." Chazz admitted. "He still has some time at Duel Academy but it couldn't hurt to ask right?"

Frisk nodded with a smile.

"Thought so." Chazz chuckled before picking up the phone.

It ringed before Kaiba answered, _"Kaiba Corp."_

"Kaiba, it's Chazz. Do you have a few minutes?" Chazz asked.

_"What is it Princeton?"_ Kaiba asked.

Chazz put the phone on speaker phone. "We were just wondering if there were any jobs you knew would be coming up in the future. Chara mentioned after graduating he might want to work for Kaiba Corp."

_"Hm, his smarts, and technical genius are too good to waste upon with lesser job employments. He honestly deserves one of the top works."_ Kaiba mentioned.

"You're not thinking of making him a CEO after graduation are you?" Frisk asked.

_"That depends on his progress."_ Kaiba stated, _"But rest assured that kind of responsibility is not ready for him to take for a long time."_

"You have a point, so what did you have in mind?" Frisk inquired.

_"Well I had thought of something but it's beyond New Domino."_ Kaiba told them.

"Beyond New Domino?" Chazz asked. "What do you mean?"

_"It's in a city that is located outside New Domino which meant he'll move at that spot."_ Kaiba answered.

Frisk frowned. "What about his friends and everyone else?"

_"It's not that far. About a 2 drive."_ Kaiba answered.

"Oh, that's good." Frisk smiled.

_"It's currently being build by a man like scientist, and it's lead mechanic is nearing the retirement age."_ Kaiba told them, _"He has no known successor, and someone like Chara would fit in nice for what they need."_

"I think he'd love that." Chazz smiled.

"Chara bye bye?" Claire asked sadly.

_"I'll send you an image of the City in development."_ Kaiba told them.

"We appreciate that." Frisk smiled picking up Claire.

Claire hugged her.

Frisk hugged her back.

"Thanks for this Kaiba." Chazz smiled. "We owe you."

_"My pleasure Princeton."_ Kaiba said before the screen received a notification.

"Is something wrong?" Frisk asked.

Chazz turned to her.

"I thought I heard something on Kaiba's end, is everything alright?" Frisk asked him.

"We just got the image." Chazz answered.

Frisk blushed. "Oh... sorry."

Chazz pulled the image which shows of a big city that looks futuristic, and has a huge tower with a large heart on top, and it's name was on the bottom: Heartland City.

"Whoa, that's impressive." Chazz admitted.

"Heartland City. Sounds perfect for that tower." Frisk admitted.

"Yeah." Chazz nodded in agreement.

"I'll miss Chara." Frisk told him.

"Well... he doesn't have to go alone." Chazz pointed out. "We could all move to Heartland."

Frisk only picked up Sora hugging him close.

"Mama." Sora smiled hugging her back.

"Sora, Claire. Don't ever grow too fast." Frisk smiled to her kids.

They looked confused before giggling happily. She giggled as well with soft tears. Chazz frowned before embracing her. Frisk leaned on him.

"It'll be ok Frisk, I promise." Chazz whispered to her.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ah, the three failures return." Agate noted with a smirk.

"Ah shut up." Lester glared, "Those brats don't have Synchros so that isn't our fault."

Agate frowned. "I know, and actually this worked out perfectly for us. Z-ONE's orders, it's time he entered the battle."

"Z-ONE's coming?" Primo asked shocked, "But the circuit's not yet..."

"Not Z-ONE, Aporia." Agate replied. "As for the Circuit, I have a few things to attend to involving that. Also, I can personally guarantee the Circuit will be completed in this final match."

The three looked at each other.

"What, you don't want a chance to achieve our mission?" Agate asked them.

They turned back before Jakob asked, "What do you want us to do now?"

"Prepare for the arrival of the Signers." Agate answered. "And if needed use the ultimate Meklord against them."

They smirked hearing that as they glowed. Agate watched before closing her eyes. _'Chara managed to summon a monster more powerful than Sephylon, which means I should look into another method to deal with them. There's that rumor of that deity, perhaps I should look into it myself as a back-up plan. It would take some energy from the Circuit but I can't take risks any longer.'_

Primo meanwhile look at his Deck, _'Chara Nash Princeton... Your lucky that Wisel's true power is beyond your concern but I will make sure that crossing with Illaster will be the worst thing you will do!'_

"Primo, what's the hold up?" Lester asked him.

"Be quiet brat." Primo told him heading over.

* * *

_The next day..._

Chara was sleeping with Luna both in their undergarnments.

Knock Knock.

"H-Huh, what?" Chara stirred waking up before widening his eyes, "Ah!"

Luna had took his right arm close to her chest snugging as he watched with a building blush.

"Chara, Luna... you need to get up. Today's the final match." Chazz's voice told them.

"O-Okay!" Chara told his father.

"We'll be downstairs." Chazz chuckled.

He headed down as Chara looked back before shaking his arm, "Luna? Luna?"

She stirred before opening her eyes. "Chara?"

"Morning." Chara smiled still with his blush, "Like my arm?"

Luna blinked before noticing what she was doing and blushing. He only chuckled a little. Luna blushed. "We should get dressed."

"Yeah. And you still look gorgeous." Chara smiled to her as she let go.

"Thank you." Luna smiled getting up.

He handed her clothes. Luna smiled putting them on. Chara put his on as he asked, "Luna?"

"Would you stay with me no matter where we go?" Chara asked.

"Of course." Luna smiled. "I love you."

Chara smiled kissing her deep, "And I love you two."

Luna blushed returning the kiss. They walked downstairs.

"Chara, Una." Sora giggled excitedly.

"Morning you two." Chara chuckled.

"They adore you both." Frisk smiled.

"Almost like we're their parents?" Chara joked.

Luna turned red at that.

"Well, maybe not that far. Big brother and big sister though." Chazz mentioned.

"Well, can I talk to you for a bit Dad?" Chara asked him.

"Sure, what's up?" Chazz asked.

They walked as Chara asked, "If it's not much trouble can you like, get a good ring?"

"A good... Chara are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Chazz asked him.

Chara nodded, "It's like how you done with Mom, I think."

Chazz looked at Chara before sighing. "Your mother will kill me if I miss this final match you know."

"I'll tell her." Chara assured him.

Chazz nodded. "Alright, I'll do it Chara."

"Thanks Dad." Chara smiled.

Chazz smiled back only to pause. "You really aren't our little boy anymore."

Chara blinked. Chazz just shook his head before walking into the other room. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where you going?" Aqua asked him.

"I have an errand to run really quick, I'll head to then stadium from there." Chazz answered.

"Be careful." Chara D. told him.

"I'll be ok." Chazz smiled walking off.

Chara stared off with a smile.

"Chara?" Luna asked noticing that.

Chara hook his arm with her's, "After the final match, why not I treat ya with a good date?"

"Ok." Luna smiled.

"Should we pick up the rest of your team and head over?" Chara D. asked.

He nodded at that.

"Then after you." Frisk chuckled.

They headed off to pick them up. When they arrived at Muffet's bakery they saw Dexter, Patty, and Bob smiling excitedly, while Leo and Muffet were slightly red.

"How you guys doing?" Chara smiled.

"Good, I can hardly believe we made it to the final match." Dexter admitted. "You guys are incredible."

"We are all putting all we got." Chara smiled.

"You three will definitely pull it off." Patty smiled.

"We all will." Luna smiled.

"You two and Leo are the ones dueling." Muffet reminded her. "We'll be there supporting you in the match."

"And that's putting your effort in this also." Chara told them.

Dexter, Patty, and Bob nodded at that. Chara patted Amber's back.

"Good luck big bro." Amber mentioned.

"Thanks, Amber." Chara smiled as he held his hand out.

She smiled taking it. Everyone did too as Chara called, "One, two, three..."

"SOUL!" they all called.

"So what's our strategy?" Leo asked Chara while still being a bit red. "You know Team Armada better than any of us."

"Leo? You running a fever?" Chara asked him.

Leo turned a bit brighter at that. "No... I'm ok."

"Well I'll be last. Troy will be mine to handle." Chara told them.

"Should we plan for Nova Star again?" Luna asked him.

"No, I don't think so." Chara answered.

"Then what should our plan be?" Leo asked.

"Do our best." Chara smiled.

"No offense Chara, but this is the final match of the biggest Turbo Dueling tournament in the world." Dexter pointed out. "Having some kind of plan wouldn't hurt."

"Well all of them use Power Ranger themed Decks. Morlock uses cards that return to the hand, and Contact Fusion, Nighlok uses cards that pay points for a trap to power them, and Armada uses cards that causes opponents to draw cards, and deal big damage." Chara told them.

"Well, the stadium's just up ahead so we'll just have to see what happens." Luna admitted.

He nodded as they head over.

"Chara!" called a female voice.

Hearing that he looked over. It was Dawn and Kelly.

"Dawn, Kelly!" Chara smiled.

They smiled hugging him.

"We're sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Chara asked.

"For beating you." Kelly answered.

"Don't worry! Doesn't matter who wins or loses. But don't expect us to go easy on you two, and Troy." Chara smiled.

"Big bro has to win for his girlfriend though." Dawn pointed out.

"Girlfriend?" Chara, Leo, and Luna all blinked.

Dawn and Kelly nodded. "Yup."

"Who is it?" Luna asked curiously.

Kelly and Dawn turned to where Troy was sitting and talking to Yubel.

"Yubel?" Chara asked shocked.

She looked over and smiled.

"How you feel?" Muffet asked them.

"Lucky." Troy admitted.

Chara walked, and offered him a hand. Troy smiled taking it. "Well Chara, I beat you the last time we dueled."

"And that's not gonna happen today." Chara smiled.

"We'll see." Troy chuckled.

They walked in the arena at that.

**"Alright Duel Fans, it's been an intense competition but we're finally here. The magnum opus, the grand finale."** The MC announced. **"Out of all the teams to throw their decks into the ring only two remain."**

Team SOUL, and Team Armada stepped in showing themselves as an orb showing the matchups as it closed up at the final match bout where it shows of 'Team Armada' and 'Team SOUL' are opposites.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

They look around with smiles as Chara told his team, "Alright let's give this our all."

"We wouldn't give anything less." Leo mentioned.

They fist-bumped as they went to their respective pits.

"Who's first?" Dexter asked when Leo, Luna, and Chara arrived at the pit.

"Leo, Luna? Which do you want to go first?" Chara asked them.

"I'll go." Leo offered with a smile.

"Careful." Chara told him as he nodded starting the Power Tool Runner.

He raced out to see Kelly waiting. Leo grinned, "Good luck."

"You too." Kelly smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Samurai Forever)**

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 0**

**Team Armada: 3**

**Kelly: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 0**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They sped trying to get the first turn.

They alternated who was in front before Kelly barely managed to pull ahead at the last second.

Kelly 1st Turn:

"I get to go first." she smiled.

"Alright." Leo grinned.

**"And the final match is underway with Team Armada going first!"** the MC declared.

Kelly drew her card and nodded. "I'll start by setting one monster in defense mode, and playing two cards facedown to end my turn."

Leo 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 1)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 1)**

Leo called drawing, "Okay, I draw! And to start off, I'll summon Morphtronic Celfon!"

The celphone machine appeared ready.

* * *

_Morphtronic Celfon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring its Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck._  
_● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

"I play a trap card, Sanzu River!" Kelly called quickly.

* * *

_Sanzu River_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Nighlok" card.)_  
_While this card is face-up on the field: "Nighlok" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked blinking.

"You'll see." Kelly giggled.

Leo shrug, "Okay, I'll use Celfon's ability to check my cards, and summon a Morphtronic!"

At that from checking Radion appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Radion_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 900_

_● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK._  
_● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

Kelly frowned. "Not good."

Leo called, "As long as Radion's in attack mode all my monsters gain 800 points!"

_Radion: **(ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800)**_

_Celfon:** (ATK: 100 + 800 = 900)**_

"And now Radion!" Leo called as Radion charged.

"Thanks to the Sanzu River my Mooger survives the attack." Kelly revealed as her monster was revealed.

* * *

_Mooger_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_(This card is always treated as a "Nighlok" monster.)_  
_This card counts as two tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Nighlok" monster._

* * *

It was struck but not destroyed.

"Alright I place 2 cards down." Leo said ending his turn.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 1**

**Team Armada: 3**

**Kelly: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 1**

* * *

Kelly 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 2)**

"I sacrifice Mooger and since he counts as two monsters I can summon Nighlok General Dekar in attack mode." Kelly smiled as a white fiend warrior having a red skull for a face appeared.

* * *

_Nighlok General Dekar_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2300_

_(Effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Now attack Morphtronic Radion!"

Deker charged at Radion striking him as Leo grunted. **(Leo: 3100)**

_Celfon: **(ATK: 900 - 800 = 100)**_

_'No counter?'_ Kelly thought in surprise. "I end my turn."

Leo 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 3)**

"My turn! Draw!" Leo called drawing, "And now I summon Morphtronic Scopen!"

At that Scopen appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Scopen_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1400_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
_● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"And now, thanks to it's ability, I can summon a level 4 Morphtronic!" Leo called taking a card in his hand, "So I'll summon Morphtronic Slingen!"

A new Morphtronic appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Slingen_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 "Morphtronic" monster, except "Morphtronic Slingen", to destroy 1 card on the field._  
_● While in Defense Position: If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Morphtronic" monster you control instead._

* * *

"And now by sacrificing Celfon with his attack mode ability, Dekar is destroyed!" Leo called as Celfon was aimed firing at Dekar.

A wave a red water splashed over the field blocking Celfon.

"My Sanzu River protects all my Nighloks from being destroyed one time." Kelly revealed.

"The Sanzu River. It's a thing in Samurai Rangers which is what the Nighlok uses as a way to take over the world, and prevent themselves from drying out." Chara explained to his team.

"Is there anything else we should know about that river?" Patty asked.

"It's quite deadly in the Human World, and can rise by humans giving in to fear, and panic." Chara answered.

"That sounds pretty dangerous." Dexter frowned. "How can Leo get past it?"

"Alright I tune level 3 Scopen with level 4 Slingen!" Leo called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

Leo's ace monster appeared on the field in defense mode.

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Dekar's more powerful." Kelly mentioned.

"I know." Leo smiled before grinning, "And I activate the Spell Speed, Half Seize!"

* * *

_Speed Spell - Half Seize_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points._

* * *

"Deker's points are halved while I gain those points!" Leo explained.

Kelly's eyes widened hearing that.

_Nighlok General Dekar: **(ATK: 2700/2 = 1350)**_

**(Leo: 4450)**

"Battle! Power Tool attacks Deker!" Leo called as Power Tool charged, "Crafty Break!"

Dekar tried to defend himself only to fall back and shatter from the blow.

**(Kelly: 3050)**

"The Sanzu River can only protect Kelly's monsters once a turn." Luna said seeing that.

"That's good." Dexter admitted.

"Turn end." Leo grinned.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 4450**

**Speed Counter: 3**

**Team Armada: 3**

**Kelly: 3050**

**Speed Counter: 3**

* * *

Kelly 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 4)**

Kelly drew her card before looking at the field. Leo has Power Tool, and his two face-downs.

"I play the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder." Kelly called.

* * *

_Speed Spell - Summon Speeder_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate if you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. It cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"I'll use it to summon another Mooger."

It appeared.

"She's planning another Tribute Summon." Chara said seeing that.

"That's it." Kelly mentioned.

"Or not." Chara said hearing that.

"You watched the show with them, do you have any idea what she might be planning?" Bob asked.

Chara shrugged.

Leo 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 5)**

"Okay draw!" Leo called drawing looking.

Kelly was smiling.

"I'll end my turn." Leo told her.

"Huh?" Kelly asked. "Why?"

"I can't do anything for this turn." Leo told her.

Kelly nodded hearing that.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 4450**

**Speed Counter: 5**

**Team Armada: 3**

**Kelly: 3050**

**Speed Counter: 5**

* * *

Kelly 4th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 6)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 6)**

She drew her card before her eyes widened and then Sanzu River appeared only to start flooding the arena.

"Huh?" They looked around.

"The Sanzu River doesn't just protect my monsters, it also lets me summon my deck's most powerful monster." Kelly explained as a boat appeared in then river. "I sacrifice one Nighlok on my field in order to Special Summon Xandred, Master of the Nighlok in attack mode."

* * *

_Xandred, Master of the Nighlok_

_Dark Type_

_Level 11_

_Fiend_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned from your hand using the effect of "Sanzu River". This card gains the ATK/DEF of all "Nighlok" cards you control, except "Xandred, Master of the Nighlok". If you control another "Nighlok" monster this card cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

At that a huge warrior that is red with multiple eyes appeared looking like a demonic warrior.

"Whoa." Leo gulped before pausing, "Determined points?"

"Xandred's points are the total of all other Nighlok monsters on my field." Kelly explained.

_Xandred, Master of the Nighlok: **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**_

"It won't stay zero long?" Leo guessed.

"Nope." Kelly giggled. "I banish Nighlok General Dekar and two other Nighlok cards in order to summon Nighlok Warrior Dekar!"

At that Deker as a black haired, mustache, and goatee man wearing a white shirt.

* * *

_Nighlok Warrior Dekar_

_Dark Type_

_Level 9_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_This card cannot be normal summoned or set. Must first be Special Summoned from your hand by banishing "Nighlok General Dekar" and two "Nighlok" monsters from your graveyard. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

_Xandred, Master of the Nighlok: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000/DEF: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

Leo gaped.

"Dekar, payback time. Attack Power Tool Dragon!" Kelly called.

Dekar charged as Leo called, "I activate, Synchro Big Tornado!"

* * *

_Synchro Big Tornado_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Your opponent's selected monster loses ATK equal to the DEF of your selected Synchro Monster._

* * *

"Dekar loses points equal to Power Tool's Defense!" Leo called.

"Nighlok Warrior Dekar's ability activates." Kelly revealed. "Your trap is negated and destroyed but in exchange Power Tool Dragon can't be destroyed this turn."

As she said that Dekar slashed his sword creating a wave of energy that destroyed Synchro Big Tornado.

At that Deker struck as Leo grunted. **(Leo: 3750)**

"Xandred, your turn to attack!" Kelly called.

Xandread slashed Power Tool which didn't destroy it but damaged Leo. **(Leo: 3050)**

"I end my turn." Kelly smiled. "But Xandred will keep getting more powerful."

Leo 4th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 7)**

Leo drew as he looked, "I'll activate the Speed Spell - Speed Energy!"

* * *

_Speed Spell - Speed Energy_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Remove 1 of your Speed Counters. Target monster you control gains ATK for each Speed Counter you have x 200, until the End Phase._

* * *

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7 - 1 = 6)**

_Power Tool:_**_ (ATK: 2300 + (200 * 6) = 3500)_**

Kelly's eyes widened in shock. "Wow, it's stronger than my monsters."

"Now attack Xandread!" Leo called as Power Tool charged.

"Don't forget the effect of my Sanzu River trap!" Kelly called quickly as the water protected Xandred.

**(Kelly: 2550)**

Leo grunted at this, "I end my turn."

_Power Tool:_**_ (ATK: 3500 - (200 * 6) = 2300)_**

* * *

**Team SOUL: 3**

**Leo: 3050**

**Speed Counter: 6**

**Team Armada: 3**

**Kelly: 2550**

**Speed Counter: 7**

* * *

Kelly 5th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 8)**

"I summon Nighlok Scorpionic."

A warrior that has a lion's face, and has a scorpion stinger as a part of his face appeared.

* * *

_Nighloks Scorpionic_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1100_

_A Nighlok soldier loyal to Master Xandred, his winds tear apart any who challenge him._

* * *

_Xandred, Master of the Nighlok:** (ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500/DEF: 3000 + 1100 = 4100)**_

"Oh the Nighlok with the most annoying voice." Chara sighed face-palming himself, "He's not a pushover but that voice of his is bad."

"Maybe worry about the 4500 attack points?" Dexter pointed out.

Leo grunted at the high points.

"Now Xandred, attack Power Tool Dragon again!" Kelly called.

Xandread charged striking Power Tool destroying him as Leo grunted. **(Leo: 0750)**

"Dekar, attack Leo's life points directly." Kelly called.

Dekar charged striking Leo as he cried out. **(Leo: 0000) (Team SOUL: 2)**

"Leo!" Luna cried nervously seeing that.

Leo grunted before riding beside Kelly, and smiled, "Thanks for the duel Kelly. Your strong."

"Thanks." she smiled._ 'Then again, if they can destroy Xandred I automatically lose and all my face-up cards are destroyed so I have to be careful. Chara's really strong.'_

Power Tool suddenly reappeared again.

"Huh?" Kelly asked seeing that. "What happened?"

"This."

She looked too see a Vanguard Trap was activated.

* * *

_Bonds of Vanguard_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, during the End Phase: Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster that was destroyed this turn. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"That's good, Power Tool Dragon will definitely help Luna." Patty mentioned.

Leo rode back where Luna was waiting on the Ancient Fairy Runner, "Careful Luna."

As Bob, and Muffet placed Power Tool, and Bonds of Vanguard on her Runner.

"You did a great job Leo." Chara smiled.

Leo smiled as Luna nodded before speeding off.

"Are you ok?" Muffet asked him.

"Yeah Muffet." Leo smiled.

She nodded before gently hugging him. "Hopefully Luna can figure something out."

Luna 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 8)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 9)**

Luna drew looking. Kelly looked on curiously. Luna called, "I place a monster down, and attack Scorpionic with Power Tool!"

Power Tool charged.

The Sanzu River protected Scorpionic again but Kelly winced from the attack.

**(Kelly: 1750)**

"Then I take Power Tool, and move him a Spell/Trap Zone." Luna added as Power Tool moved.

"Huh?" Kelly asked in confusion.

"Your turn." Luna told her.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 8**

**Team Armada: 3**

**Kelly: 1750**

**Speed Counter: 9**

* * *

Kelly 6th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 9)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 10)**

"How did you move Power Tool Dragon into the spell and trap zone?" Kelly asked drawing her card.

"With Bonds." Luna answered.

Kelly nodded before looking. "I use Speed World 2's effect to pay ten speed counters and destroy your facedown monster."

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 10 - 10 = 0)**

The monster shattered.

"You've triggered his ability!" Luna called.

"What ability?" Kelly asked.

"When Marshmacaron is destroyed, I can summon as many more copies as I can!" Luna called as a two fairies appeared.

* * *

_Marshmacaron_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 200_

_If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon up to 2 other "Marshmacaron" from your hand, Deck, and/or Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Marshmacaron" once per turn._

* * *

"Xandred and Dekar can attack your Marshmacarons." Kelly pointed out as her monsters attacked. "That ends my turn."

Luna 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 10)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 1)**

Luna drew before saying, "I use Speed World 2's effect! I pay 7 Counters to draw a card!"

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counter: 10 - 7 = 3)**

She drew again looking before saying, "Next I'll summon Fairy Archer!"

Fairy Archer appeared.

* * *

_Fairy Archer_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 600_

_During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn._

* * *

Kelly nodded seeing the monster.

"And then, I activate Speed Spell - Summon Speeder to summon Vylon Prism!" Luna added as a white, and gold fairy appeared.

* * *

_Vylon Prism_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Then by not allowing Fairy Archer to attack this turn, you lose 800 points for each Light Monster on my field!" Luna added as Fairy Archer aimed firing an arrow at Kelly.

Kally braced herself as the arrow hit.

**(Kelly: 0950)**

"Now level 4 Prism tunes level 3 Fairy Archer!" Luna called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Ancient Fairy Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Field Spells on the field as possible, and if you do, gain 1000 LP, then you can add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So pretty." Kelly whispered.

"Then by paying 500 points, I can equip her with Prism!" Luna called as Prism was absorbed. **(Luna: 3500)** "I set two cards, and now attack Scorpionic! And as she's attacking Prism gives her 1000 more points!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon roared firing a light blast. **(ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)**

"Damage is still inflicted." Chara told them, "At times destruction immunity is sometimes a Duelist's best weakness."

The others nodded as the attack hit.

**(Kelly: 0000) (Team Armada: 2)**

**"And Kelly from Team Armada has just been knocked out! But with Dekar, Scorpionic, Xandread, and Sanzu River still in play, either Dawn or Troy will have a strong front!"** the MC declared.

Kelly raced back before smiling. "She's super strong Dawn."

"Yeah, this is going to be fun." Dawn nodded racing onto the track.

"Dawn uses Morlock Cards. They focus on magic, and uses tricky abilities." Chara explained.

"That sounds interesting." Leo admitted.

Luna watched as Dawn rode beside her as she smiled, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Dawn smiled.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 3500**

**Speed Counter: 3**

**Team Armada: 2**

**Kelly: 0000**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 1**

* * *

Dawn 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 2)**

Dawn drew her card before looking at her field. Luna has Bonds with Power Tool, and Prism face-up in her Spell/Trap Zone, and two face-downs, and Ancient Fairy Dragon face-up with Prism equipped to her.

"I attack Ancient Fairy Dragon with Xandred!" Dawn called.

Xandread charged in as Ancient Fairy Dragon roared.

"Prism's ability activates! Ancient Fairy Dragon gains 1000 points!" Luna called.

_Ancient Fairy Dragon: **(ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)**_

"Xandred still has more points." Dawn mentioned.

"I activate Twinkle Wall!" Luna called.

* * *

_Twinkle Wall_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack. Then, take damage equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the End Phase._

* * *

"I negate the attack, and I take damage equal to half of Xandread's points!" Luna called, "You can't activate other Spells or Traps until the end of the turn!"

**(Luna: 1750)**

Dawn frowned at that. "I end my turn."

"During the end of the turn you dealt damage, I can summon a monster from Bonds' effect!" Luna said as Power Tool appeared, "Then I activate Fairy Wind!"

* * *

_Fairy Wind_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Destroy as many face-up Spell/Trap Cards on the field as possible (other than this card), and if you do, each player takes damage equal to the total number of cards destroyed by this effect x 300._

* * *

"Every other face-up spell, and trap are destroyed, and we take 300 points of damage for every card!" Luna told her.

Dawn's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "Oh no!"

"My river!" Kelly panicked.

The hurricane spin through as Prism, and the River were sucked it spewing shockwaves to both duelists.

**(Luna: 1150)**

**(Dawn: 3400)**

"Yeah with it gone the Nighloks can't avoid destruction!" Patty smiled.

"And if Luna destroys them Xandred gets weaker too!" Dexter added.

"But she should still not let her guard down. Xandread must still have an ability waiting." Chara told them.

Luna 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 3)**

"Draw!" Luna drew looking, "I activate the Speed Spell - Half Seize! I halve Deker's power, and gain those points!"

_Nighlok Warrior Dekar: **(ATK: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

**(Luna: 2650)**

_Xandred, Master of the Nighlok:** (ATK: 4500 - 1500 = 3000)**_

"I place 1 card down!" Luna said setting a card, "Battle! Power Tool attack Deker!"

Power Tool Dragon charged in at Deker. Dekar tried to withstand the attack only to shatter.

**(Dawn: 2600)**

"And with Deker gone, Xandread gets weaker!" Luna called.

_Xandread: **(ATK: 3000 - 1500 = 1500)**_

"Ancient Fairy Dragon attack Xandread! Eternal Sunshine!" Luna added as her ace attacked Xandread.

Dawn cried out as Xandred cried out in a massive explosion destroying everything except her facedown card.

**(Dawn: 2000)**

"What?" Luna asked seeing that.

"When Xandred is destroyed every face-up card on my field is destroyed too." Dawn explained.

Luna nodded before saying, "Your turn."

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 2650**

**Speed Counter: 5**

**Team Armada: 2**

**Kelly: 0000**

**Dawn: 2000**

**Speed Counter: 3**

* * *

Dawn 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 6)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 4)**

Dawn drew her card and smiled. "Ok Luna... time to show you how I won last time. I play Speed Fusion!"

* * *

_Speed Spell - Speed Fusion_

_Speed Spell Card_

_Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"Huh?" Luna blinked.

"I use it to fuse Koragg, the Knight Wolf with Legendary Steed Catastros in order to bring out my Centauros Wolf Megazord in attack mode."

* * *

_Centaurus Wolf Megazord_

_Dark Type_

_Level 11_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3300_

_"Koragg, the Knight Wolf" + "Legendary Steed Catastros"_  
_Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by shuffling the above monsters you control into the Deck (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

A centaur of a purple armored warrior with a shield, and sword appeared. Luna widen her eyes as they watched in shock.

"Now I'll set one card, and have Centaurus Wolf Megazord attack Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon!" Dawn called.

"Two attacks?" Luna asked hearing that.

"The turn I summon him the Centaurus Wolf Megazord can attack all your monsters and that's just one of his abilities." Dawn explained.

Centaurus attacked destroying Ancient Fairy Dragon but Power Tool wasn't destroyed. **(Luna: 0050)**

"Huh?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"The monster summoned by Bond's effect can't be destroyed once a turn." Luna grunted.

"Ok, your turn." Dawn smiled.

"First off Bond summons back Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said as Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared again.

Dawn nodded with a smile. "Ok."

Luna 4th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 5)**

Luna drew looking to see.

"You should probably get ready Chara." Dexter admitted.

Chara nodded as Luna said, "I activate Speed World 2's effect! I pay 7 Speed Counters to draw a card!"

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7 - 7 = 0)**

She drew as she smiled, "I summon Kuribon!"

Her Kuriboh appeared ready.

* * *

_Kuribon_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand._

* * *

"Oh, so cute." Dawn smiled seeing the monster.

"I place 1 card down. I end my turn." Luna told her, _'I can't continue on. Chara it's your turn.'_

* * *

**Team SOUL: 2**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 0050**

**Speed Counter: 0**

**Team Armada: 2**

**Kelly: 0000**

**Dawn: 2000**

**Speed Counter: 5**

* * *

Dawn 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 1)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 6)**

"My turn, and I'll have my Centaurus Wolf Megazord attack Ancient Fairy Dragon." Dawn mentioned.

It charged as Luna called, "I activate Attack Guidance Armor!"

* * *

_Attack Guidance Armor_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Direct an attack to the monster that is equipped with the Cursed Armor._

* * *

"With this the attack is shifted to Kuirbon!" Luna called as Kuribon wore the armor.

Chara widen her eyes, "Luna, she's planning..."

"And now I activate Kuribon's ability! By returning her to the hand you gain Life Points equal to your monsters attack points by negating the attack!" Luna added as Kuribon vanished as Dawn started to glow, "But I activate Oberon's Prank!"

* * *

_Oberon's Prank_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an effect that increases Life Points is activated. Negate that effect, and both players take damage equal to the amount of Life Points that they would have gained._

* * *

"It not only stops Kuribon's ability but we both take damage equal to the points you would've gained!" Luna explained.

"Wait, but that would mean..." Troy started in shock.

**"A TIE in round 3!"** the MC called as a hurricane enveloped both riders.

**(Luna: 0000) (Team SOUL: 1)**

**(Dawn: 0000) (Team Armada: 1)**

Luna rode beside Dawn, "Your really strong."

"So are you." Dawn smiled. "But Troy's about to win."

They rode in their pits as the MC announced, **"Well with that DRAW it brings us a tiebreaking match where Chara Princeton, Team SOUL's Leader, and Troy Anderson, Team Armada's Leader both face-off in one final match that is the finale of the WRGP's final match! And since both Luna, and Dawn were knocked out at the same time they both start clean of 4000 Life Points, and the respective field they left for them to use! It's gonna be a big one, Ladies, and Gentleman!"**

"Everything's set big bro." Dawn smiled.

"Yup, our ultimate move is ready for you." Kelly added.

Troy grinned. "Right, I won't let all your work be in vain. It's time Team Armada wins the whole tournament."

Luna rode beside Chara as Bob, and Muffet set the cards on Chara's Runner, "I did my best Chara. Both me, and Leo's dragons are ready for you to use."

"Thanks Luna. You, and Leo did great, and I'll carry the torch." Chara smiled to her before laying his hand, "Everyone hands in!"

"One... two... three..."

"SOUL!" they all declared their hands to the sky.

With that Troy and Chara raced out onto the track.

**"And now the final duel is underway!"** the MC declared.

Chara smiled to Troy, "Hey Troy. Glad to see that we both made it to the finals of this tournament."

"Same, let's see how much you've improved." Troy smiled.

"DUEL!"

Chara 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 2)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 7)**

"My turn!" Chara called drawing looking, "And I summon Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin!"

Stardust Trumpeter appeared honking her horn.

* * *

_Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you control only this face-up card you can Synchro Summon a "Royal Paladin" Synchro Monster using this card, and other monsters in your hand. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Stardust Trumpeter, the Royal Paladin" from your Deck, but it cannot be used a Synchro Material until the End Phase._

* * *

"And with her ability, I tune her with level 5 Starlight Violinist, the Royal Paladin from my hand!" Chara called as she, and a short red haired female warrior with silver armor flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

Barrier Dragon appeared roaring in defense mode.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

"All three." Troy noted with a smile.

"As Barrier is summoned all monsters on my field gets 600 points stronger!" Chara called as Barrier gave energy.

_Ancient Fairy Dragon:** (DEF: 3000 + 600 = 3600)**_

_Power Tool Dragon: **(DEF: 2500 + 600 = 3100)**_

_Barrier Dragon: **(DEF: 1850 + 600 = 2450)**_

"And then I switch Power Tool, and Ancient Fairy Dragon to defense mode!" Chara added as the two knelled down turning blue.

"Pretty smart keeping your defenses up." Troy mentioned with a smile.

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Chara ended his turn.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 0000**

**Chara: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 2**

**Team Armada: 1**

**Kelly: 0000**

**Dawn: 0000**

**Troy: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 7**

* * *

Troy 1st Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 3)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 8)**

"My move." Troy smiled. "I'll set two cards facedown and play a monster in defense mode. Now Centaurus Wolf Megazord attacks Barrier Dragon, the only one not summoned by that trap of yours."

Centaurus attacked destroying Barrier.

"That ends my turn." Troy grinned only for his eyes to widen. "What the, what is that?"

"Due to Bonds' effect Barrier Dragon is again revived!" Chara called as it appeared again roaring.

Troy didn't seem to notice.

"Troy?" Chara asked looking over to him.

That's when he noticed a shadow and looked up to see something in the sky starting to appear.

"What is that?" Chara asked seeing that, "Guys are you also seeing this?"

"Yeah, but what is it?" Luna asked nervously.

**"Well something had just appeared in the sky! But as long as it doesn't bother us, we should be fine."** the MC said trying to lighten the mood.

Troy frowned. "Yeah... your move Chara."

Chara 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 4)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 9)**

Chara nodded, "Okay draw!"

He looked too see he had drawn Blaster Blade. As he passed his teams pit he noticed they were looking at the thing in the sky nervously but Leo in particular was starting to violently tremble. Chara at that asked, "Leo? Leo!"

He didn't seem to hear him at all.

"Luna, can you talk to Leo?" Chara asked his girlfriend.

"I'll try." she nodded.

With that Chara looked before saying, "Alright, I'll activate Ride the Vanguard!"

* * *

_Ride the Vanguard_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn if you control no Ritual Monsters: Ritual Summon 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster from your hand using monsters from your Hand, or Field that equals the level of the monster your attempting to summon. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 "Vanguard" Spell/Trap Card in your GY, add it to your hand._

* * *

"Since I have no Rituals in play, I can summon a Royal Paladin!" Chara called.

Troy nodded at that.

"So I'll sacrifice Barrier!" Chara called as Barrier were Tributed.

"Arise, my avatar, brave sword and defender of the weak! Walk through the ways of the path! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Arise, Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin!"

Blaster Blade appeared readying his sword.

* * *

_Blaster Blade, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Legion of the Royal Paladins". When this card is Ritual Summoned if all monsters used to Ritual Summon this card were Synchro Monsters: Banish 1 monster your opponent controls. This card gains 100 ATK for equal to the level of the banished monster's until the End Phase. Once per turn: Banish 1 Level 5 or lower monster from your GY, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster's until the End Phase._

* * *

Troy frowned at that._ 'Not good.'_

"And now Blaster Blade's ability activates! Burst Buster!" Chara called as Blaster Blade's sword morphed shooting lightning at Centaurus Wolf Megazord.

It tried to block the lightning before eventually collapsing in a massive explosion.

"And afterwards Blaster Blade gains 100 points equal to it's level until the turn ending!" Chara added.

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 2400 + (11 * 100) = 3500)**_

**"So now he stripped Troy's field clean! Is this the finale?"** the MC asked watching in close.

Chara called,** "I switch both my dragons to attack mode, and activate Blaster Blade's other ability! I banish Stardust Trumpeter for him to gain her points!"**

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 3500 + 900 = 4400)**_

"Battle! Ancient Fairy Dragon you start us off attack his facedown!" Chara called as Luna's Dragon charged, and fired a blast.

The monster was revealed to be Metal Alice.

* * *

_Metal Alice, Robot of the Armada_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card declares an attack your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

"And now Power Tool Dragon your next!" Chara added as Power Tool charged in.

Troy braced himself as the attack hit.

**(Troy: 1700)**

"Finally Blaster Blade!" Chara called as Blaster Blade started his attack.

"Trap card open, Armada Defense!" Troy called.

* * *

_Armada Defense_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent declares an attack, you can send 1 "Armada" Monster from your hand to the graveyard: Negate the attack. After this effect resolves your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

"I'll activate it by sending Damaras, General of the Armada to the graveyard!"

Blaster Blade struck a barrier being pushed back as Chara grunted.

"This negates your attack but in exchange you can draw a card." Troy told him.

At that Chara drew looking to see.

**(Chara: 3900)**

**(Troy: 1800)**

"Unequal Treaty." Chara said knowing what changed their points.

Troy only grinned revealing the card.

* * *

_Unequal Treaty_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Each time your opponent draws a card(s), gain 100 Life Points and inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"You guys came close, but this match is just about over." he told Chara.

"Unequal Treaty? I never seen that card." Bob admitted.

"It's a trap that is often misguided as useless." a voice said as they looked seeing Sly walking in with his arms crossed.

"Sly?" Luna asked seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Why else? Apparently I was mistaken to reject your team's offer so I came as a bit of a member." Sly answered looking back, "This guy Troy is the son of the Wielder of the Crystal Beasts, and the creator of Synchro Summoning, and his skills are Professional Worthy. He forces his opponents to draw multiple cards, and punish them for it."

"Yea but... actually he hasn't done that yet." Patty admitted.

"That's because he hasn't summoned his ultimate monsters yet." Sly said simply, "As soon as they show up it'll will take Chara all he has to beat them."

Chara said to Troy, "Okay, I set a card, and end my turn which means Blaster Blade's points return back to normal."

_Blaster Blade:** (ATK: 4500 - (11 * 100) - 900 = 2400)**_

"It also means Centaurus Wolf Megazord's ability activates, the turn it leaves the field I can summon as many monsters as you have during the end phase." Troy revealed. "So I'll summon three XBorgs from my deck."

At that the alien soldiers appeared.

* * *

_XBorg_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_(This card is always treated as a "Armada" monster.)_  
_This card counts as two Monsters for the Tribute Summon of a "Armada" Monster._

* * *

"The Foot soldiers of Mavro." Chara grinned.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 0000**

**Chara: 3900**

**Speed Counter: 5**

**Team Armada: 1**

**Kelly: 0000**

**Dawn: 0000**

**Troy: 1800**

**Speed Counter: 10**

* * *

Troy 2nd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 5)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 10)**

"That's right, and I have something else to play." Troy mentioned. "I summon the tuner monster Bruiser in attack mode."

At that a alien warrior that is blue, and two blaster as arms appeared.

* * *

_Bruiser_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 800_

_(This card is always treated as an "Armada" monster.)_  
_If this card is used as Material for a Synchro Summon all other materials must be "Armada" monsters._

* * *

Chara grinned seeing that, "Alright Troy, I'm ready. Bring it out!"

"And here comes his most ultimate, and strongest monster." Sly told Team SOUL.

"Level three Bruiser tune with all three of my level three XBorgs." Troy grinned as Bruiser became three green rings and the XBorgs turned into nine stars.

**(LV: 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 = 12)**

**"Oh boy folks, Troy is pulling out all the stops!"** the MC called.

"With the power of the ship may they see the emperor's eyes! With the power of a supernova even planets tremble under its might! I Synchro Summon, Armada Mothership!" Troy chanted as his ace monster appeared on the field.

* * *

_Armada Mothership_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 5000_

_DEF: 5000_

_1 Tuner Monster + 3 or more non-Tuner Monsters_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. All "Armada" monsters you control cannot be destroyed the turn you Synchro Summoned this card. When your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand outside their Draw Phase: You can banish that card, then inflict 800 damage for each card banished that way. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Armada" monster from your hand to the GY, this card gains that monster's effect for the rest of this turn. You can shuffle any number of cards from your hand to your Deck, then draw 1 card, and if that card is a Monster Card: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's level x 300. If this card would be destroyed you can banish 1 "Armada" card from your GY instead._

* * *

"Whoa that's big." Dexter gaped in shock.

"What's Dawn, and Kelly doing?" Bob asked as they looked seeing they rode in.

The ship lowered a ramp as the three grinned charging in as it raise up while the three were at the bridge. XBorgs, and several of Troy's monsters were working on the bridge with them, and Troy installed his Duel Disk where it changed shape in front of him on the throne with Dawn, and Kelly sitting on both sides as he brought a microphone close to him.

Vrak walked to him, **_"Troy, the Ship is operational, and ready to help to finish the match."_**

"Right, then first things first... can you hear me Chara?" Troy asked.

Chara outside grinned, "Yeah, I can hear ya!"

"I play Armada Mothership's ability, sending a card in my hand back to my deck to draw a card and if I draw a monster you take damage equal to its level times 300." Troy mentioned returning a card before drawing. "I got the level four monster Levira, Scientist of the Armada."

Levira at that pointed what looks like a Maximizer Gun to the screen, and fired where the ship fired rays hitting Chara but not that card. **(Chara: 2700)**

"This is it Chara, Armada Mothership attack Blaster Blade!" Troy declared.

_**"Cannons charging."**_ Damaras said typing in as the XBorgs started aiming.

**_"Readying for aim."_** Argus added checking the guidance system.

**_"Cannons fully charged."_ **Malkor said as the stallions on outside's ship opened showing rays charging aiming at Blaster Blade.

**_"Ready? Aim. Fire!"_ **Mavro commanded as the rays fired at him.

Chara called, "No you don't! I activate Damage Diet, and Vanguard Circle!"

* * *

_Vanguard Circle_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 Synchro Monster you control, and then target 1 "Royal Paladin" monster you control equip this card to that target. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle also any battle damage not involving the equipped monster is halved. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 Synchro Monster in your GY, Special Summon it._

* * *

_Damage Diet_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"With this, I can halve all damage I take! Meanwhile Circle tributes Power Tool Dragon for Blaster Blade to take!" Chara called as Power Tool Dragon vanished while a circle appeared below Blaster Blade as he let out a battle cry thrusting his sword to the blast striking it as it created a big struggle, "And now thanks to Vanguard Circle, Blaster Blade isn't destroyed!"

"That's still 1300 points of damage." Troy pointed out.

The ray's from the struggle struck the ground near Chara as he grunted.** (Chara: 1400)**

"I end my turn with one face-down card Chara." Troy smiled.

Chara smiled before turning to his Team, "Luna, Leo join me in this!"

"Chara, something's really wrong with Leo." Luna told him.

Chara at that looked over to Leo at this. He was trembling so much Chara could see it and he was staring at the thing in the sky that seemed to be getting more distinct, it was a floating city... one that looked like it could fall on top of New Domino City completely.

"Leo!" Chara called to him.

That's when his eyes widened, the only two places Leo froze in fear like that. Muffet's bakery, and the Dreemurr's house... two places Agate had been or at least two places where her power had been.

"Leo!" Chara called louder.

He still didn't seem to hear Chara. Dexter snapped his fingers in front of Leo's face which surly snapped him out of him.

"Huh? What?" Leo asked in confusion.

"You alright?" Dexter asked him.

"I... I don't know." Leo admitted.

"Come on, Chara wants us to join him." Luna told him.

Leo turned to her before nodding.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): What's going on with Leo is related to his SOUL.)**

They rode on joining Chara side by side as Chara smiled, "The gang's all here for the last match!"

Leo and Luna smiled at that.

Chara 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 6)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 11)**

**(Chara: 1200)**

**(Troy: 1900)**

"Okay, I draw!" Chara called drawing as he looked before smiling, "I'll summon Barcgal, the Royal Paladin!"

Barcgal appeared ready.

* * *

_Barcgal, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other cards: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower, "Royal Paladin" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Barcgal, the Royal Paladin" per turn._

* * *

"And now level 3 Barcgal tunes level 7 Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Chara called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 7 = 10)**

"Holy Charging Roar will rock the soul of the brave! Charging Roar that rings through the realms! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Soul Saver Dragon, the Royal Paladin!"

In a big light display was Soul Saver showing up readying.

* * *

_Soul Saver Dragon, the Royal Paladin_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1900_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner Synchro Monster_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. This Synchro Summoned card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, target 1 monster you control: It gains 3000 ATK but it cannot inflict battle damage until the End Phase. If this card attacks your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the End of the Damage Step. During each Battle Phase: Only 1 monster you control can declare an attack. If this card is Tributed: Special Summon this card from your GY during the End Phase, and if you do; banish all cards your opponent controls, also banish this card when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Soul Saver Dragon, the Royal Paladin" once per turn._

* * *

Troy's eyes widened. "Trap card open, DNA Transplant!"

* * *

_DNA Transplant_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate by declaring 1 monster Attribute. All face-up monsters become that Attribute._

* * *

"Thanks to this all monsters become dark."

At that Blaster Blade, and Soul Saver turned dark.

"Huh? Why would he do that?" Luna asked confused.

"You'll see." Dawn giggled.

"Well, I activate Soul Saver's Special Ability! By giving up it's ability to inflict damage, Blaster Blade gains 3000 attack points!" Chara called as Soul Saver shined on Blaster Blade. **(ATK: 2400 + 3000 = 5400)**

"Alright that means next turn Chara can finish this battle!" Dexter smiled.

Chara called, "Alright Blaster Blade attack Armada Mothership!"

Blaster Blade charged his sword jumping up readying to strike it.

"Sorry Chara, but by banishing an XBorg my Mothership won't be destroyed." Troy countered.

Blaster Blade slashed down as the ship was rocked with an explosion, and shifting as the aliens held their ground or hanging on to something as Argus pulled a screen showing the left engine was destroyed before XBorgs went to work instantly as the computer said, **"Damage sustained from attack: 52% Repairing."**

Soon it fully loaded showing it's repaired completely as the computer stated, **"System diagnostic, and repair complete. Battle system online, restoring all power to 100%."**

"Sorry Chara, but you're not good enough to beat me." Troy told him.

"We will see about that. I end my turn." Chara told him.

_Blaster Blade: **(ATK: 5400 - 3000 = 2400)**_

* * *

**Team SOUL: 1**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 0000**

**Chara: 1200**

**Speed Counter: 6**

**Team Armada: 1**

**Kelly: 0000**

**Dawn: 0000**

**Troy: 1900**

**Speed Counter: 11**

* * *

Troy 3rd Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 7)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 12)**

Troy drew his card and smiled before checking Chara's field. Soul Saver Dragon, along with Blaster Blade, with Bonds of Vanguard, and Vanguard Circle in play.

"Armada Mothership attack Soul Saver Dragon." Troy called.

**_"Charging cannons."_** Malkor said as the cannons aimed again finishing.

**_"Ready? Aim. Fire!"_** Mavro called as the cannons fired at Soul Saver.

Chara called, "I activate Bonds' effect! By sending this card to the graveyard, I can negate the damage dealt!"

Soul Saver was struck destroyed in a big shower of light. "Then I can summon back the monsters previously summoned by it's effect! Emerge on back!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Power Tool reappeared in place.

"Your move." Troy mentioned before glancing at Dawn and Kelly and smiling. _'Next turn... will be the last.'_

Chara 4th Turn:

**(Team SOUL's Speed Counters: 8)**

**(Team Armada's Speed Counters: 12)**

**(Chara: 1100)**

**(Troy: 2000)**

Chara drew looking before smiling, "Alright! I overlay Blaster Blade, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Power Tool Dragon!"

The three monsters glowed flying up to the Overlay Network.

"Huh?" Troy asked in shock.

"In the name of Savers! Illuminate the Darkness! Walk through the ways of the path! Xyz Summon! Rank 7, Blaster Blade Exceed, the Royal Paladin!" Chara called as a Blaster Blade looking different having on a cape, and green gems instead of the blue on his armor appeared.

* * *

_Blaster Blade Exceed, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 7_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 1100_

_2+ Level 7 monsters including a Synchro Monster_  
_Must be Xyz Summoned. While this card has Xyz Materials: Your opponent cannot target other monsters you control for attacks, or effects except this card. Once per turn, if there is a "Blaster Blade" monster attached to this card as Xyz Material: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; It loses 200 ATK equal to it's level until the End Phase. If this card should be destroyed: Detach all Xyz Materials from this card instead._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"What is that?" Kelly asked nervously.

"Blaster Blade in a few form as a result to Team SOUL's bond. You could say... This is Team SOUL's ultimate best!" Chara grinned pointing up to Exceed.

"Interesting." Troy smiled.

"And now here's his power! By using an Overlay Unit, Mothership loses 200 points equal to it's level!" Chara called as Exceed took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

Troy, Dawn, and Kelly looked around the ship in shock as it weakened.

_Armada Mothership: **(ATK: 5000 - (200 * 12) = 2600)**_

**"Warning! Power level decreasing."** the computer stated as the aliens worked hard, **"Unable to set up defense shield. Emergency! Emergency!"**

"And now Exceed! Attack!" Chara called as Exceed charged striking Mothership.

"No you don't, we activate Energy Empowerment!" Kelly called. "It increases Armada Mothership's attack points to be the same as Blaster Blade Exceed's attack points!"

_Armada Mothership: **(ATK: 2600 + 300 = 2900)**_

* * *

_Energy Empowerment_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate when a monster you control is attacked by a monster with higher ATK. Your monster's ATK becomes the same as the monster it is battling._

* * *

"Huh?" Chara asked surprised as the two collided as he grunted, "By using all of Exceed's Overlay Units, he isn't destroyed!"

Exceed uses his Overlay Units to protect himself. **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

Exceed's attack left a mark causing an explosion as an alarm sounded, **"Warning! Engine Room destroyed!"**

**_"XBorgs! Repair the ship now!"_** Mavro commanded as a squad ran out as they worked to keep the ship airborne as long as they can.

Chara smiled, "Okay Troy. It was fun. I end my turn."

_Armada Mothership: **(ATK: 2900 - 300 + (200 * 12) = 5000)**_

**"Attention: Ship's power completely restored. Damage sustained from attack: 87% Repairing."** the computer said as it loaded up before going green, **"System diagnostic, and repair complete. Battle system online, restoring all power to 100%."**

"Dawn?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Go, Laws of Darkness!" Dawn called.

* * *

_Laws of Darkness_

_Normal Trap Card_

_This card can only be activated during the End Phase if both players control at least 1 DARK monster. All DARK Monsters on the field are banished then the player who banished monsters with fewer ATK takes damage equal to the total ATK of all monsters banished by this effect._

* * *

"Huh?" Chara asked.

Troy, Kelly, and Dawn rode out of the mothership and onto the track.

"Laws of Darkness banishes every DARK Monster in play, and then whoever banished the weaker monsters takes all their attack points as damage." Dawn explained.

"Blaster Blade Exceed has 2900 points, and Armada Mothership has 5000." Kelly added.

"In other words, you take 7900 points of damage Chara." Troy told him. "You lose."

_**"A lesser ship is ready for you three."**_ Vrak told them, _**"Right on schedule."**_

"We appreciate that Vrak, but we'll stay down here to watch the end with Team SOUL." Troy mentioned.

With that the darkness surround them before vanishing.

* * *

**Team SOUL: 0**

**Leo: 0000**

**Luna: 0000**

**Chara: 0100**

**Speed Counter: 8**

**Team Armada: 1**

**Kelly: 0000**

**Dawn: 0000**

**Troy: 0000**

**Speed Counter: 12**

**Team SOUL wins the duel!**

* * *

Suddenly Betty ran to the track. "Chara!"

"Wait how did..." Dawn trailed off.

"By paying 1000 points, I can banish Stardust Violinist to reflect half of the damage to you." Chara explained.

Troy nodded before smiling.

"Chara... she's up there!" Betty called running to him. "Mom is up there."

"Huh?" Chara asked turning to her.

Betty looked nervous. "Agate... Agate is up on that thing."

As she said that people screamed as part of the city above them fell and landed on an abandoned building in New Domino City.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... WRGP ends... and now New Domino City is about to be crushed.**

**bopdog111: What is that city that appeared in the sky?**

**Ulrich362: No idea, but if Agate is up there it can't be good. What's going to happen now?**

**bopdog111: The Signers going to stop it.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	62. Battle against Meklords!

** bopdog111: Well the WRGP is over but something came up.**

**Ulrich362: I think something's coming down in this case. Something bad.**

**bopdog111: And Betty mentioned Agate is there whatever 'there' is.**

**Ulrich362: How exactly are they going to get there though? I guess we'll have to wait and see, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

They continued staring up in shock as Dawn asked nervous, "What the heck is that up there?"

"I... I have no idea." Troy answered nervously.

"Come on let's get back to Mom, and everyone." Chara suggested to them.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Luna agreed as the six of them met up with the rest of Team SOUL and went to meet up with Frisk and the others.

"Sly? I thought you didn't want to be in Team SOUL." Chara said seeing him.

"I've changed my mind as a last minute member. But we'll discuss on that later." Sly told him.

Chara nodded at that they arrived as Chazz asked, "You all alright?"

"For now, but what's going on?" Dexter asked looking up at the sky. "Why is there a city falling on us?"

"And what's more Betty said Agate's up there." Luna added.

"You don't think she's involved with that do you?" Patty asked.

"She might be." Chara admitted.

"Then we need to stop her." Jack mentioned simply.

"She had grown far stronger then I-no... Me, and my past life remembered." Chara told them as he turned, "So let's show her that we won't stand here, and let her have her way!"

"Wait a second, how do you plan on reaching her in the first place?" Troy asked him.

"Though this." Chara smiled turning to Luna, "It's time for our adjustment to be tested."

Chara pressed some buttons before Power Tool Runner, Ancient Fairy Runner, and Muffet's Runner started humming as the Mt Ebott Rider started to glow.

"What the?" Crow asked in shock.

"All of you hold on tight this is gonna be bumpy!" Chara told the three.

They nodded holding on.

"Wait, what about the others?" Leo asked him.

Chara only smiled before all four of the Runners sped off at a high speed on their own.

"Chara... be careful." Frisk whispered.

The seats of all four runner raise up by rockets, and copters as the four all combined together trading out wheels for a bigger set, airplane style wings shaped as Ancient Fairy Dragons, and rockets at the back before the four lowered to the combined Duel Runners with Chara at the front, Luna, and Leo behind him at the left, and right respectively, and Muffet at the back as controls were raised for them as Chara declared, "The New Runner known as SOUL Runner is complete! With this we can do things no other Duel Runner is able to do!"

"Now that's impressive." Crow admitted.

Chara pressed a button as a black plate shot out as he said, "Wait for it to show a vortex! That's when you can go in it!"

He pulled back the controls as the Runner started to get off the ground. Sora and Claire started giggling seeing that. The SOUL Runner started to fly up to the city avoiding debris, and such before Chara told Muffet, "Muffet push the red button on your side! It will create a blast powerful enough to make an opening!"

She nodded pressing it. It fired a beam blasting a hole as Chara grinned flying in it before pressing a button causing a plate as the same to land on the ground before it started to resonate as a vortex.

"How advanced is that Duel Runner?" Jack questioned.

"As advanced as Chara takes it I guess." Yusei answered walking to the plate, "Come on they cleared a way for us to enter."

Jack nodded before walking over along with Crow and Akiza.

"Be careful guys." Aqua told them.

Chara D. gently hugged her. "They will be."

* * *

_At the city..._

Crow, Yusei, Jack, and Akiza emerged as Chara smiled, "Alright we're all in."

"Doesn't it look like New Domino City?" Luna asked as they started landing.

"I don't know. This looks like something from a sci-fi film." Muffet admitted as they stepped off the Runner.

The moment they did all of the signers froze and felt their hearts start racing. Muffet wasn't effected as she blinked, "Guys? What's going on?"

They were all trembling in fear.

"What's happening?" Jack questioned while continuing to tremble.

"What's happening is Agate's SOUL is at it's strongest here." a voice said as someone stepped up.

Muffet looked to see who it was. It was a man that is white with gray hair, and red bangs, purple eyes, a gold centerpiece on his back, and a green gem on his forehead.

"Who are you?" Muffet questioned.

"I am... Aporia." the man answered.

"Aporia?" Yusei asked while trying and failing to calm his nerves. "What is this place? What... what are you trying to do?"

"Destroy New Domino City to finish what my other selves failed to do." Aporia answered.

"We... we won't let you!" Crow argued before starting to tremble even more. "Damn it, what's happening to us?"

"It's FEAR Crow. Agate's SOUL Trait has more effect here then it normally does." Aporia answered.

Suddenly Leo screamed and started shaking violently while Akiza gasped and a red glow began flowing out of her and into the distance.

"Akiza!" Muffet cried startled seeing that.

Her SOUL appeared only to looked to be getting dull as the glow continued flowing out of it. Chara at that shook his head calling, "Blaster Blade!"

Blaster Blade appeared concentrating as the red glow stopped, and being flowing back in Akiza's SOUL. Aporia frowned seeing that before walking off. It was fully contained stopping from flowing out again.

"Thanks... Chara..." Akiza said only to start trembling even more as the marks of the Crimson Dragon began to glow.

Chara slowly looked too his trembling. It was glowing intensely.

"W-W-What's going on?" Chara asked.

That's when his eyes widened as he remembered what happened when Yusei dueled Kalin, the other Signers sent their feelings to Yusei to help him. Only this time, it felt like the opposite was happening.

"G-Giving up?" Chara asked.

"Of course... not." Jack answered only for all of the Signers to feel like they were about to die and collapse in pure terror.

Suddenly Blaster Blade started glowing with Akiza's SOUL.

"What?" Akiza asked weakly looking up at the monster.

An orb of crimson appeared around her SOUL as it spread out. When it fully engulfed the Signers all feelings of horror, and terror vanished. Six of the seven Signers started catching their breaths and getting to their feet.

"Wha-What was that?" Crow asked.

Blaster Blade answered,**_ "It is simple. DETERMINATION is the only thing to defeat FEAR, and due to my experience with the Human SOULs, I have created a barrier of DETERMINATION to keep FEAR away from you all."_**

"You're not a normal monster are you?" Yusei asked.

**_"No."_** Blaster Blade answered, **_"As fate would have it my heritage of the Royal Paladins goes way back when."_**

Jack nodded at that.

"Alright." Chara said as he said, "We should stop this place from collapsing into New Domino. But what's the first step?"

That's when everyone noticed Leo was still on the ground trembling in absolute terror.

"Leo?" Luna asked in shock.

He suddenly screamed again and looked terrified.

"Leo!" Muffet cried hugging him, "Leo, what's wrong!?"

He was trembling so violently she was starting to shake too.

**_"FEAR."_** Blaster Blade told them.

"What?" Yusei questioned.

**_"BRAVERY is the exact opposite of FEAR, and whatever traces it leaves can leave a big impact on BRAVERY. You seen things like that from Leo suddenly freezing."_ **Blaster Blade explained.

Hearing that Luna's eyes widened in horror.

"Then... just being here could kill Leo!" Yusei realized.

Chara told them, "Not if I can help it!"

He raise a card up as it glowed bright.

"What are you doing?" Crow asked him.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Everyone has a SOUL Trait including the members of Iliaster... Agate however is the only one who's trait became the opposite of what it originally was. In her case BRAVERY to FEAR, and so while the other Signers could have the same trait as a member of Iliaster... only Leo would be affected in such an intense way, the connection through the marks of the Crimson Dragon are why the others felt that much fear.)**

Just then Leo felt the feelings fading. He was still trembling but looked up weakly. Chara was activating a card as a pink trace from him was flowing out, and into the card.

"Chara?" Luna asked nervously.

The last of the pink flow entered the card as Leo felt relief flowing through him.

"What did you just do?" Akiza asked Chara.

"I've took away the FEAR that was with him." Chara said sighing before looking at the card, "And now it's in this card."

Leo looked at the card before frowning and getting on the Duel Runner.

"You can't pilot it by yourself Leo." Luna told him.

He looked down. "I shouldn't be here. I should have stayed behind."

Muffet hugged him from behind, "It's not your fault Leo."

"How touching." stated a voice from above them.

Hearing that they looked over.

It was a giant image of Agate before images of Aporia, a figure mostly hidden by shadow, and someone with a mask covering their entire face appeared with her.

**"I suppose we should be thanking you for allowing New Domino City to be destroyed."** Agate told them.

"You must be joking. We'd never do anything like that!" Jack yelled.

**"The energy gathered from the WRGP allowed us to complete the Circuit."** Aporia told him. **"That's what allowed the Arc-Cradle to return from the future and descend upon New Domino City."**

"Circuit? What circuit?" Crow asked.

**"The Circuit of Dueling Energy, a way to travel through time."** Agate answered. **"Something you're familiar with Chara."**

"Back then to stop Paradox." Chara realized.

**"Unlike him this isn't something you can stop with a few cards."** Agate mentioned.

**"The destruction of New Domino City is necessary for the safety of the world."** Aporia added.

"Safety of the World?" Luna asked confused.

**_"Synchro Summoning and Ener-D will lead to the end of the world."_** the masked figure told them as a flash of light enveloped them.

They grunted covering their eyes. When it faded they saw hundreds, possibly thousands of people across the world Turbo Dueling and Synchro Summoning along with some people opening Booster Packs only to throw the Fusion and Xyz Monsters away immediately. Chara's eyes widen seeing this, "Why are they tossing Fusion, and Xyz out like trash?"

**"Why use anything else when Synchro not only is simple but it's a universal energy source?"** Aporia's voice asked. **"Synchro Summoning fuels Ener-D reactors around the world, it was an amazing innovation to the point the other summoning mechanics were considered obsolete."**

**"Of course, that was the beginning of the end. You remember the event that split New Domino City don't you?"** Agate's voice inquired.

"The Zero Reverse which was caused when Roman took over after he gotten my Dad relieved which formed the Dark Signers." Yusei answered.

**"Imagine thousands of reactors across the globe, all spinning in reverse at the same time."** Aporia's voice told them. **"It would make Zero Reverse look minuscule in comparison, and that was just the beginning."**

Hearing an explosion they looked to see hundreds if not dozens of robots one of them is Wisel, the other is a blue mechanical bird, and a brown double cannon tank with the same cores attacking civilization as everyone ran for cover trying to avoid the machines before they see what looks like Lester running with two adults were trying to get to cover only for them to be blasted but Lester survived.

**"It wasn't enough to destroy the world... the survivors had to be wiped out too."** Aporia frowned. **"The first great despair of my life, losing my parents."**

"That's just awful..." Chara said covering his mouth remembering that during the Dark Signer War a Shadow Drone under Roman's command murdered Frisk while she was recovering from childbirth.

Then it shows of a man looking like Primo with a woman holding a bazooka as they smiled before noticing one of the tank robots as the woman aimed firing a rocket striking it as they grinned only to realize it didn't destroy it firing a blast as Primo cried out landing hard only to stop in horror seeing the woman gone with her bazooka almost fully melted as he screamed in rage attacking the robot with his rifle.

**"The second of his despairs, losing the love of his life."** Agate mentioned before closing her eyes. "**This is the future that will come to pass should New Domino City not be destroyed. The complete extinction of all of those Monsters just happens to be a convenient bonus for me."**

Luna looked down from remembering that due to the Shadow Drone, Frisk was reanimated, and had dueled, and defeated Chara reanimating him as a Dark Signer as well.

Finally it shows the city was a desolate wasteland with none of the robots around anymore but a frail looking Jakob was walking around desperately calling if anyone is still alive.

**"My third despair, losing the world I loved." **Aporia told them solemnly.

Kind of ironic for Chara, Luna, and the Signer's case cause whatever their in is gonna destroy the world as they know it if they can't stop it.

**"If you care at all about the world you'll return and accept what's going to happen."** Agate mentioned. **"You'll all perish to save the world."**

"Aporia?" Chara asked not turning.

**"What?"** he asked him. **"You saw with your own eyes what the future will bring."**

"I'm really sorry that this happened to you, and your friends, I really am. I went through two myself back when Mom was murdered by that Shadow Drone... And I nearly cut off ties with Luna due to my views of the Dark Signers clouding what I should be doing." Chara told him, "And now the third is on it's way as we speak. But Aporia there is one difference between this."

**"You're correct, this isn't a personal matter. The entire world is at stake."** Aporia replied calmly.

"That wasn't what I was gonna say." Chara said turning to him in what looks like a serious gaze.

"The difference." Chara told him, "I understand you want to stop this from happening but destroying the source isn't what it takes. What it takes is the bonds you make, trust you can build, legacies to carry on, and finally remember that friends can always help at times of need. I'm willing to stop this from happening but I would rather avoid killing hundreds for that to happen. I am sorry about your past but... We will not allow you, Agate, and your group to do this to all the bonds, and memories we made here!"

He looked to his fellow Signers, and Muffet, "You guys with me?"

"Do you have to ask?" Yusei inquired with a smile.

"Of course." Crow grinned.

"I knew you would say that." Jack smirked crossing his arms.

Akiza smiled, "Yes, I will help you."

"It's late for second thoughts." Leo smiled, "But even if we have time I wouldn't turn back."

Luna only smiled nodding.

Muffet grinned, "It's all up to us to save the world. I'm all up for that."

"Thanks everyone." Chara smiled before turning back to the group, "So you heard your answer. You want to destroy New Domino, and Monsterkind you all will have to get pass the eight of us!"

**"Correction, you want to stop the Arc-Cradle from descending and destroying New Domino City you'll have to defeat each of us."** Aporia told him. **"However defeating us is simply impossible, and in only a few short hours New Domino City will be destroyed regardless."**

"Then I guess we better get a move on." Chara said before turning to Agate, "And you Agate. Be sure to expect me real soon cause both you, and me have some business to deal with."

She just glared at him before the four images faded.

"So... should we split up?" Crow inquired.

Chara turned to Yusei, "Yusei, what do you want us to do?"

"We split up to deal with the Dark Signers before, and we don't have a lot of time." Yusei admitted. "Not to mention we don't know where they're hiding."

"Luna?" Chara asked her walking, and taking her hand, "Your with me."

She blushed but smiled. "Ok."

"Leo, with me." Muffet smiled holding his hand.

Leo nodded before swallowing nervously. "Thanks."

"With me?" Akiza asked Yusei.

"Sounds good to me." Yusei smiled.

"Then it's just us." Crow told Jack.

"Try not to slow me down Crow." Jack smirked.

Chara pressed a button which had disconnected SOUL's Runners back to normal as the other Runners appeared from the vortex, "Come on! There's no time to lose!"

With that the four groups rode off in different directions.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Z-ONE was typing in on his big orb looking over from several mechanics.

"We're heading to protect the planetary gears from them." Agate mentioned calmly.

Z-ONE looked over seeing the group, **"Very well. Be careful, all of you."**

"The same to you." Aporia nodded as they left.

Z-ONE stared off before taking off his mask breathing in as he said in a young voice, "The future that is what should happen is close at hand."

He enlarged an image of Chara, and Luna speeding down a path as his eyes narrowed, "You'll not stand in my way even if you are..."

* * *

_With Chara, and Luna..._

They continued riding together down a pathway.

"Chara... are you ok?" Luna asked him.

Chara turned to her hearing that.

"You've been through so much... I'm worried about you." she whispered.

Chara smiled to her, "I'm okay Luna."

She met his eyes before nodding. "Ok."

He took her hand before switching both runners to auto pilot as he turned, "Luna?"

She turned to him curiously.

"Well... I had been thinking this for a while. We've been in a lot of situations, and I was hoping to have asked after the WRGP." Chara admitted reaching in a hidden compartment on his Runner, "I mean, what I'm trying to say is we both went through a lot, and I would hate for ANYTHING to happen to you. You mean everything to me."

Luna looked confused before her eyes shot open. "Huh?"

"And uh... I am worried what would happen during this so... No time then the present." Chara admitted pulling out a small black box handing it to her.

Luna blushed taking the box and opening it. It was a small crimson ring that has a dark sapphire on it as Chara asked, "Luna... Will you marry me?"

Luna's eyes widened even more before she paused and looked down. "Chara... we're way too young to think about this. I mean... of course I'd want to but..."

"My... My Dad did the same thing to Mom. It was during their times in Duel Academy." Chara admitted to her, "I thought of doing the same thing."

Luna looked at the ring before blushing and holding out her hand to Chara. Chara slowly took it.

"Chara... the ring?" Luna asked with a blush.

Chara nodded slowly placing it at her ring finger. She looked at the ring before swallowing nervously. "This... wow."

Chara softly kissed her. She kissed him back. He pulled back as he smiled, "Well we have to lot to think about before our wedding don't we?"

"Yeah... we do." Luna nodded.

They arrived at a room darkened as they parked their Runners as Chara took his fiance's hand, "Stay close to me Luna."

She nodded taking it. They walked in looking around as they hear what sounds like gears turning.

"Huh, do you hear that?" Luna asked him.

"Yeah. Things that sounds like that, should be what's powering this thing. But what is it exactly?" Chara asked holding her close.

Suddenly Luna gasped. "Chara below us."

Chara looked at her confused before looking down. The floor was glass and he could see a massive gear spinning.

"Whoa..." Chara said amazed, "That's one big gear. How can we stop something this big?"

"By defeating me."

The room light up startling them as the two looked to see who it was.

"So it's you two." Aporia noted calmly.

"Aporia!" Chara cried seeing him, "So what is this below us?"

"A Planetary Gear, one of three that power the reactor on the Arc Cradle." Aporia answered.

"Alright, and you said the only one to stop it is by defeating you. Well then Aporia get ready to duel!" Chara declared to him.

"One thing first." Aporia told him confusing him as he snapped his fingers only for two things to shoot out, and attach themselves on their chests.

"What the...!?" Chara asked startled moving to pull his off.

"Don't bother, that will only be removed should you win." Aporia told them.

Chara grunted at that before turning to Luna, "Luna... Let's both do this together!"

She nodded. "Ok."

They prepared as the centerpiece on Aporia floated in front of him, "Now we begin."

"DUEL!" the three declared.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Addicted by Sliver End)**

**Chara: 4000**

**Luna: 4000**

**Aporia: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aporia 1st Turn:

"I'll take the first turn, and I'll start by activating the spell Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress." Aporia stated.

* * *

_Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Meklord Army" monster from your hand._

* * *

At that they appeared in a mechanized city looking around as Aporia's gem glowed as his legs, and back wires combined as Chara asked in shock, "What the...?"

"Once per turn Fortissimo allows me to summon a Meklord Army monster from my hand, and I choose to summon Meklord Army Arsenal of Obbligato." Aporia continued.

A silver mechanical soldier appeared.

* * *

_Meklord Army Arsenal of Obbligato_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1800_

_During your Main Phase: You can activate this effect; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Machine monsters, also destroy this card, and if you do, Special Summon 2 "Meklord Army" monsters from your Deck in Defense Position, except "Meklord Army Arsenal of Obbligato". If this card is sent to the GY: You can activate this effect; during the End Phase of this turn, inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each "Meklord" monster you control. You can only each effect of "Meklord Army Arsenal of Obbligato" once per turn._

* * *

"Wait Meklord?" Chara asked remembering dueling Ghost using Wisel, "Luna I know those cards! They absorb our Synchro Monsters for power!"

Luna's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

"Now I activate Obbligato's ability, I can destroy this monster to summon two Meklord Army monsters from my deck in defense mode." Aporia stated as his monster shattered. "I summon Meklord Army of Wisel and Meklord Army of Skiel."

Wisel in a smaller form, and the winged bird robot in the vision as a smaller version appeared.

* * *

_Meklord Army of Wisel_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_This card gains 100 ATK for each "Meklord" monster on the field, except this card. Once per turn, when another "Meklord" monster you control declares an attack on a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: You can activate this effect; during that battle, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Meklord Army of Skiel_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_This card gains 200 ATK for each "Meklord" monster on the field, except this card. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Meklord Army" monster from your Deck._

* * *

_Army of Wisel: **(ATK: 1800 + 100 = 1900)**_

_Army of Skiel: **(ATK: 1200 + 200 = 1400)**_

"Smaller... But that's definitely what Ghost used." Chara grunted.

"Next I summon Meklord Army of Granel." Aporia stated as a small tank robot in the vision appeared.

* * *

_Meklord Army of Granel_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_This card gains 100 ATK for each "Meklord" monster on the field, except this card. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; halve that target's ATK, until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Army of Wisel: **(ATK: 1900 + 100 = 2000)**_

_Army of Skiel: **(ATK: 1400 + 200 = 1600)**_

_Army of Granel: **(ATK: 1600 + (2 * 100) = 1800)**_

"Luna stay close. Something is coming." Chara told her.

"Next I'll set one card, and now with three Meklord monsters on my field I'm allowed to summon Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk in attack mode!" Aporia declared as a huge mechanical gold dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 3 or more "Meklord" monsters. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target any number of "Meklord" monsters you control, except this card; send those targets to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card's ATK becomes the combined original ATK of the monsters sent to the Graveyard by this effect. Each time a Synchro Monster(s) is Special Summoned: Inflict 1000 damage to the Summoning player._

* * *

"When this monster is summoned I can send all other Meklord monsters to my graveyard and in exchange Asterisk gains their original attack points. I send all three Meklord Army monsters!"

Army of Skiel, Army of Wisel, and Army of Granel vanished at that.

_Asterisk: **(ATK: 0 + 1800 + 1200 + 1600 = 4600)**_

"He's definitely not holding back. And if I'm right it probably has that same ability Ghost's Wisel has." Chara grunted seeing it.

Luna asked him, "What is that?"

"It can equip a Synchro onto him, and gain it's attack points to add to his." Chara answered.

"Actually, this monster doesn't possess that ability." Aporia told him. "However, this next monster does possess that effect when it battles. I banish my three Meklord Army monsters in order to summon Meklord Astro Dragon Triskelia!"

A three headed mechanical dragon joined the field roaring.

* * *

_Meklord Astro Dragon Triskelia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 3 "Meklord" monsters with different names from your GY. Once per turn, when this card declares an attack: You can look at your opponent's Extra Deck and equip 1 card from it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by its effect. This card equipped with a Synchro Monster can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"That ends my turn, which means Meklord Army Arsenal of Obbligato's ability activates dealing 100 points of damage for every Meklord I control."

Obbligato appeared transparent firing blasts which struck them causing them to grunt.

**(Chara: 3800)**

**(Luna: 3800)**

They noticed the ground was damaged near them as Luna started to shake as Chara widen his eyes, "Was the damage real just now?"

"It was." Aporia answered calmly.

They looked over to him as Aporia explained, "This duel is linked to your lives like the devices you now carry. And when your Life Points is zero so is your life."

"So... This duel is a situation of life, and death right now." Chara grunted before turning to Luna, "I'll go first for us Luna."

She nodded nervously.

Chara 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Chara called drawing looking, "And I summon Morvi, the Royal Paladin!"

A girl archer appeared wielding her bow.

* * *

_Morvi, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1100_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"I activate my trap card Level Cannon." Aporia stated.

* * *

_Level Cannon_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Each time a monster is Summoned, its controller takes damage equal to its Level x 200._

* * *

"Whenever a monster is summoned the controller of that monster takes damage equal to its level times 200." Aporia revealed.

Cannons appeared before aiming at Chara who widen his eyes as they fired striking him as he grunted. **(Chara: 3000)**

"Anything else?" Aporia asked him.

Chara grunted, "Well first off, I'll activate Acher's ability! Once a turn that she's out if I don't control any Spells or Traps, I can Normal Summon a second Royal Paladin from my hand, and raise it's level by 1! Which means, I can summon Lion Mane Stallion!"

The Stallion appeared neighing.

* * *

_Lion Mane Stallion, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card is summoned: Set 1 "Vanguard" Trap Card from your Deck to your field. If this card is sent to the GY as Synchro Material: Target 1 card in your opponent's GY, add it to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Lion Mane Stallion, the Royal Paladin" effect per turn._

* * *

_Lion Mane Stallion: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"Level Cannon's effect." Aporia stated.

The cannon fired again as Chara grunted. **(Chara: 2200)**

"When Stallion is summoned, I can set a Vanguard Trap card from my Deck." Chara grunted setting a card before adding, "Now I activate the spell, Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"With it I fuse Lion Mane Stallion, and Morvi on my field with Livarot, the Royal Paladin in my hand!" Chara called as the three flew up fusing.

Luna's eyes widened in horror.

"Three honored warriors of the United Sanctuary, join together to form the courage, and hope of the future! Walk through the ways of the path! Fusion Summon! Level 8, Blaster Blade Seeker, the Royal Paladin!" Chara called as a new Blaster Blade rose up brandishing his blade.

* * *

_Blaster Blade Seeker, the Royal Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2200_

_1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster + 2 Level 4 or higher "Royal Paladin" monsters except Synchro Monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned. Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Level Cannon activates." Aporia told him.

The Cannon fires blasts as Chara cried out getting on one knee with his clothes tattered.** (Chara: 0600)**

The Device on his chest started to beep red.

"Chara!" Luna cried in horror.

"This is what she was worried about, pathetic." Aporia told Chara. "Fall into the despair of death."

Chara slowly raise on shaking in pain breathing as Blaster Blade's newest turned to him concern only for Chara to smile softly to him before declaring, "T-That's where your mistaken Aporia."

"What?" Aporia questioned.

"Y-You think this is enough to keep us down..." Chara grunted to him, "The Unflinching Spirit of a Warrior is always willing to stand tall, and rise... rise to the challenge. And if you think that you will make us... give up our future, and... and let you destroy our home you are SORELY MISTAKEN!"

As he said that his Signer Mark glowed as Blaster Blade grinned raising up his blade. Aporia's eyes widened in shock.

Chara at that continued his turn, "Alright when this version of Blaster Blade is Fusion Summoned, I am allowed to add 1 Royal Paladin Spell or Trap from my Deck, and add it to my hand! Which is what I'll activate! The United Sanctuary!"

At that Fortissmo was destroyed as it raise up.

* * *

_United Sanctuary_

_Field Spell Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Royal Paladin", and "Vanguard" card.)_  
_When this card is activated: Add 1 "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monster, or 1 "Legion of the Royal Paladins" from your Deck to your hand. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"What are you planning?" Aporia questioned.

"When this card activates, I can add a Royal Paladin Ritual Monster or Legion of the Royal Paladins to my hand." Chara said showing the card, "And next I activate Blaster Blade's ability! By discarding Legion from my hand, I can destroy 1 face-up card in your Spell/Trap Card Zone, and deal 500 points of damage!"

Luna smiled hearing that.

"I destroy Level Cannon!" Chara called pointing at the cannons.

"And now United Sanctuary's effect!" Chara added his graveyard glowed, "By banishing Livarot from the graveyard, I can have a player summon a Synchro Monster from their Extra Deck in defense mode!"

He turned to Luna at that smiling, "For you Luna!"

She smiled at that. "The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

* * *

_Ancient Fairy Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Field Spells on the field as possible, and if you do, gain 1000 LP, then you can add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Luna's ace monster appeared.

"Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk's ability activates, when a Synchro Monster is summoned the player who summoned it takes 1000 points of damage, Nemesis Tornado!" Aporia called.

Asterisk charged a tornado only for Chara to call, "Blaster Blade Seeker's ability! Anytime a player should take damage from an effect it's, I change it to where I gain half instead!"

The tornado vanished as green particles showered on him. **(Chara: 1100)**

Aporia frowned at that.

"Alright one card down. Your move Luna." Chara smiled to her.

Luna 1st Turn:

Luna nodded before saying, "My turn draw!"

She looked. Aporia just stared at her.

"I summon Regulus in attack mode!" Luna said summoning Regulus.

* * *

_Regulus_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn, you can select 1 Field Spell Card in your Graveyard. Return it to the Deck._

* * *

"Then at the cost of my battle phase, Ancient Fairy Dragon allows me to summon a level 4 or lower monster." Luna added, "So I'll summon Fairy Archer!"

Fairy Archer appeared at that.

* * *

_Fairy Archer_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 600_

_During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn._

* * *

Aporia's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"And now I activate Fairy Archer's ability! You take 400 points of damage for each Light Monster on my field!" Luna called as Fairy Archer aimed firing at Aporia.

Chara grunted, "Seeker's ability activates which negates that damage, and I gain half!"

The arrow vanished as green sparkle on him again. **(Chara: 1700)**

The device on his chest beeped yellow as he sighed before saying, "Sorry Luna but as long as Seeker is on the field any effect damage will be gone so your ways to deal damage will only heal me."

"That's ok." Luna smiled. "It just means I can help you."

Chara smiled back hearing that as he thinks, _'Yeah. Me, and Luna's relationship is strong... And their's no way I'm gonna let Aporia ruin that!'_

"I place 1 card down. I end my turn." Luna told him.

* * *

**Chara: 1700**

**Luna: 3800**

**Aporia: 3500**

* * *

Aporia 2nd Turn:

Aporia drew his card before closing his eyes. "I activate the spell Aurora Draw. Since I control a Meklord and this is the only card in my hand I can draw two cards."

* * *

_Aurora Draw_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate only if you control a face-up "Meklord" monster and you have no other cards in your hand. Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew two cards at that looking.

"I set two cards and now Asterisk attacks Blaster Blade Seeker, the Royal Paladin!" Aporia stated.

Asterisk charged a blast as Chara called, "No ya don't! I activate the trap, Vanguard Drive Check!"

* * *

_Vanguard Drive Check_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When a "Royal Paladin" monster except a Synchro Monsters attacks, or being attacked: Banish the top card of your Deck then apply these effects based on what the excavated card is:_  
_● Monster: The battling "Royal Paladin" monster gains 800 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, also your opponent takes 500 damage._  
_● Spell: The battling "Royal Paladin" monster gains 600 ATK __until the end of the Battle Phase__, also gain 1000 LP.  
__● Trap: The battling "Royal Paladin" monster gains 700 ATK __until the end of the Battle Phase__, also draw 1 card.  
__If that monster is level 6 or higher, banish your top two cards instead but you cannot apply the same effect twice. At the end of the Damage Step: Shuffle all cards banished by this effect back to your Deck. You can only activate each effect of "Vanguard Drive Check" once per turn._

* * *

"If a Royal Paladin is being attacked or is attacking, I banish my top card, and depending on what it is, I can use an effect! But if that monster is level 6 or higher I can banish 2 cards instead of 1!" Chara told him.

Aporia's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

Chara drew before showing the first card, "This card is a Monster, Gallatin, the Royal Paladin which increases Blaster Blade's points by 800 while also dealing you 500 points of damage!"

_Blaster Blade Seeker: **(ATK: 2800 + 800 = 3600)**_

Aporia frowned as the trap blasted him.

**(Aporia: 3000)**

"And then!" Chara drew again as he shows, "Another monster Borgal, the Royal Paladin. Due to Drive Check, I can't use it's effect when I banish a monster for a second time."

"Your monster is still weaker than Asterisk." Aporia told him.

"I at least managed to make it pass this attack by lowering the damage!" Chara pointed out as Seeker was destroyed as Chara grunted crying out landing hard at the ground as the device again glowed red.** (Chara: 0700)**

"Then Luna will be first, Meklord Astro Dragon Triskelia attack Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Aporia stated as the dragon charged it's triple heads. "Triskelia's ability activates, when it attacks I can see both of your Extra Decks and equip a monster to Triskelia and he gains that monster's attack points!"

Shocked they watched as their Extra Decks are displayed.

"I select Nova Star Dragon!" Aporia stated as the dragon appeared before being absorbed roaring.

The dragon appeared before being absorbed roaring.** (ATK: 3000 + 3500 = 6500)**

"Ancient Fairy Dragon's in defense mode!" Luna reminded as Ancient Fairy Dragon roared shattering.

"True, however when Meklord Astro Dragon Triskelia is equipped with a Synchro Monster it can attack monsters three times each turn." Aporia revealed. "Attack Regulus and Fairy Archer!"

The two charged attacks as Chara cried, "Luna!"

Luna screamed, "I activate the trap, Fairy Gift!"

* * *

_Fairy Gift_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During the turn a Synchro Monster was destroyed in battle: Target 1 monster you control, that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of that destroyed monster until the End Phase._

* * *

"Regulus gains Ancient Fairy Dragon's points!" Luna called as Regulus roared. **(ATK: 1700 + 2100 = 3800)**

"That won't be enough." Aporia told her as Triskelia attacked both of Luna's monsters.

The attacks struck as Luna screamed landing hard on the ground. **(Luna: 1300)**

"You bought yourself one turn." Aporia told her.

Chara ran to her knelling wincing from his injuries, "Luna! Argh! You alright?"

She sat up weakly. "I... I think so."

Chara offered a hand. Luna smiled taking it. He helped her up wincing. Luna's eyes widened. "Chara, you're hurt."

"Grr... D-Don't worry, this is nothing." Chara grunted with a grin.

Luna looked worried but nodded. Chara rose up staring determined at Aporia.

"I end my turn." Aporia stated calmly.

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara didn't draw as he looked down at his Deck,_ 'Royal Paladins... You all stood by me ever since I founded you guys at the Satellite. You had helped me bring mom back to normal, stop the Dark Signers, and the King of the Netherworld, compete all the way through the WRGP, stop Ghost from continuing his rampage, and go on with me to the bitter end... Thank you all for helping me get this far.'_

He felt them all smiling and nodding at him. Chara smiled back as then his SOUL appeared as it started to glow real bright. Luna gasped seeing that. Then... it starts to turn gold. Luna's eyes widened in shock. "Chara... it's beautiful."

Chara looked up at his SOUL as Blaster Blade appeared in a sparkle of Gold, **_"Chara."_**

"Blaster Blade?" Chara asked blinking seeing him.

**_"The time has come. Over time our true power has been laid dormant but from your power, and magic with severe devoting spirit, strong-will of justice, and refusing to back down our power has been unlocked."_ **Blaster Blade explained as he glowed, **_"Now my true form is unlocked!"_**

Just then the gold magic started to change him into a long gold haired man with a black helmet wearing gold, and black armor, and having bone claws at the shoulder guards with gold leggings, and wielding two blades.

**_"I am Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!"_** the new Blaster Blade declared, **_"Leader, and King of the true form of the Royal Paladins sealed long ago, the Gold Paladins!"_**

"Chara..." Luna whispered before smiling and kissing his cheek. "You're amazing."

Chara looked in awe as Aporia shocked called, "W-What is this!"

Chara then smiled as he said, "Alright time to finish this! Draw!"

He drew a golden light as he looked before saying, "I activate Royal Storm!"

* * *

_Royal Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no "Royal Paladin" Ritual Monsters: Shuffle all cards on your field, and in your hand back to your Deck, then draw cards equal to the number of cards shuffled by this effect +2._

* * *

"With no Rituals on my field, I can shuffle all cards I have back in my Deck, and draw the same amount including two!" Chara explained as his remaining card in his hand, along with United Sanctuary, and Vanguard Drive Check, "And draw!"

He drew five cards at that before starting, "Next, I activate the Field Spell, United Golden Sanctuary!"

The United Sanctuary appeared again except it's much more powerful, and magical.

Aporia looked around in disbelief. "No, I refuse to fall into despair because of you!"

* * *

_United Golden Sanctuary_

_Field Spell Card_

_(This card is also treated as a "Vanguard" card.)_  
_When this card activates: Add 1 "Gold Paladin" monster from your Deck to your hand. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"When it activates, I take a Gold Paladin from my Deck, and add it to the hand!" Chara said adding the card, "Then I summon, Barcgal Liberator!"

At that a golden armor Barcgal with a sword in his jaws appeared charging in.

* * *

_Barcgal Liberator_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_(This card is always treated as a "Gold Paladin" card.)_  
_When this card is Normal Summoned: Target Level 4 or lower 1 monster in your GY, Special Summon it in Defense Position. If this card is sent to the GY as Synchro Material: Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower non-Tuner "Gold Paladin" monster from your Deck._

* * *

Aporia frowned glaring at Chara.

"With it summoned, Lion Mane Stallion comes back!" Chara added as Lion Mane Stallion appeared, "Level 4 Barcgal Liberator tune with level 3 Lion Mane Stallion!"

The two flew up.

"Mighty Dragon of Protection! Come to our time at need for hope! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7, Barrier Dragon!"

Barrier Dragon flew in roaring.

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

"You fool, Asterisk's ability activates!" Aporia called. "Nemesis Tornado!"

Asterisk charged a tornado only for Chara to raise his arm, "The field spell, United Golden Sanctuary's effect! Any effect damage that is equal or less then 1000 is negated!"

The tornado was dispelled. Luna smiled at that.

"Then as Barcgal Liberator is used for a Synchro Summon, I can summon a new Golden Paladin from my Deck as long as it's level is 4 or less!" Chara added pulling out a card, "I summon Holy Mage, Candace!"

At that long black haired girl wearing a white, and gold dress without straps, and holding a golden staff that has jewels appeared.

* * *

_Holy Mage, Candace_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1100_

_(This card is always treated as a "Gold Paladin" card.)_  
_When this card is summoned: Add 1 "Vanguard" Spell/Trap Card to your hand, or if their is a face-up "United Golden Sanctuary" in the Field Zone; Special Summon 1 "Gold Paladin" monster from your hand. If this card is used as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a Warrior Xyz Monster it gains this effect:_  
_● The first time this card should be destroyed, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"When summoned I can take a Vanguard card, and add it or since United Golden Sanctuary is in play, I can summon a Gold Paladin from my hand!" Chara revealed, "So I'll summon Holy Mage, Connor!"

At that a purple haired magician wearing a golden robe with a black suit medevil leggings, and having elf ears appeared.

* * *

_Holy Mage, Conner_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 900_

_(This card is always treated as a "Gold Paladin" card.)_  
_While you control this face-up card: Your opponent cannot target other "Gold Paladin" cards on your field for effects. If this card is used as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a Warrior Xyz Monster it gains this effect:_  
_● If this card attacks, it gains 800 ATK during Damage Calculation only._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Aporia asked him.

"And now level 4 Connor, and Cadance overlay!" Chara called as the two flew in golden lights entering the Galactic Portal.

"Knight of the United Sanctuary! These explosive flames shall be the hope which guides the despaired! Walk through the ways of the path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!"

At that Blaster Blade's true form appeared brandishing his blades.

* * *

_Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_(This card is always treated as a "Gold Paladin" card.)_  
_(Effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Aporia frowned seeing that while Luna smiled.

"Aporia, this is the light that cuts through your despair. And your hope." Chara told him.

"My... what?" Aporia asked in shock.

Chara smiled, "You wanted to prevent your future from happening, and not wanting anyone to suffer that kind of fate. But from your despair gave life to something else that is more powerful then despair, and what you are using to prevent it: Hope."

Aporia's eyes widened in shock hearing that before frowning. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know plenty." Chara said before looking at the two Meklord Dragons, "Those two are leaders of those robots that destroyed your home isn't it? And that it pains you to use them isn't it? Well now watch as I can make them be gone."

At that Blond charged his blades at a golden light. Luna's eyes widened.

"First off United Golden Sanctuary's effect!" Chara called as the field glowed, "All Gold Paladin Xyz Monsters gain 500 attack points!"

_Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel: **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**_

"And now I activate his ability!" Chara added as Blond took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Aporia frowned at that.

"So now Blond can attack twice, and when he battles a monster who's points are higher your monster's points are halved!" Chara revealed.

"I play Mektimed Blast!" Aporia called. "This destroys Asterisk and Blond Ezel!"

* * *

_Mektimed Blast_

_Normmal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Meklord" monster you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them._

* * *

Asterisk shattered before charging at Blond Ezel before Chara called, "Not so fast, I activate Barrier Dragon's ability! At anytime a monster on my field should be destroyed, I can return Barrier Dragon back to my Extra Deck to guard it!"

Barrier Dragon let out a barrier as he vanished protecting Blond Ezel from Mektimed Blast's effect. Aporia frowned at that.

"And now Blond Ezel attack Triskelia!" Chara called as Blond Ezel charged in at the dragon, "Blond Ezel's ability! It's points are halved."

_Triskelia: **(ATK: 6500 / 2 = 3250)**_

"Then Conner's ability! When it's used to Xyz Summon a Warrior it gains an ability! An ability which during calculation gives Blond Ezel 800 more points!" Chara revealed as Blond Ezel powered up even more.

_Blond Ezel: **(ATK: 2900 + 800 = 3700)**_

"3700!" Luna cried in shock.

Aporia's eyes widened in shock and he clutched his chest. "No!"

Blond Ezel slashed down at Triskelia as it roared in agony destroyed in a big explosion. **(Aporia: 2550)**

Aporia winced before glaring at him. "I activate my trap, Meklord Astro Extermination. I use it to add Assterisk, Obbligato, and Triskelia from my graveyard back to my hand."

* * *

_Meklord Astro Extermination_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 3 "Meklord" monsters in your GY with different names; either add them to your hand or Special Summon them, ignoring their Summoning conditions. Until the end of your next turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except Machine monsters. If you control a "Meklord Astro" monster: You can banish this card from your GY; destroy 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Meklord Astro Extermination" once per turn._

* * *

He took the three adding them. Chara meanwhile looked at his hand before turning to Luna.

"Chara?" Luna asked curiously.

He smiled kissing her, "I set three cards. Your turn Luna."

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna smiled drawing looking. Aporia glared at them. Luna then said, "I activate Monster Reincarnation!"

* * *

_Monster Reincarnation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I discard this card to add Ancient Fairy Dragon back to my Extra Deck." Luna said placing back the monster, "Then I activate Fairy's Synchro Majesty! I pay half my life points to summon two monsters from the graveyard, and treat one as a tuner, and if I pick a Light monster I can use monsters on my field for two Synchro Summons at the same time!"

* * *

_Fairy's Synchro Majesty_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay half your LP: Target 2 monsters in your GY, Special Summon them both, and treat one of them as a Tuner Monster, then if that monster is a LIGHT monster you can use those two monsters you control to Synchro Summon two Synchro Monsters from your Extra Deck._

* * *

Chara smiled at that.

**(Luna: 0650)**

"Level three Fairy Archer tune with level four Regulus!" Luna called as her mark began glowing.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon reappeared roaring.

"I also summon Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Luna added as a fairy appeared roaring.

* * *

_Ancient Sacred Wyvern_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_While your LP are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. While your LP are lower than your opponent's, this card loses ATK equal to the difference. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card._

* * *

Aporia's eyes widened. _'No... not now, I can't fail again!'_

"Though Sacred Wyvern's points goes down." Luna admitted.

_Sacred Wyvern: **(ATK: 2100 - 2100 = 200)**_

"That was a mistake." Aporia told her.

"Not for long." Chara told him.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon attack with Eternal Sunshine!" Luna called as the dragon fired an attack.

Aporia's eyes widened as he cried out from the attack.

**(Aporia: 0****450)**

"And as your points decrease Sacred Wyvern's points goes up!" Luna added.

_Ancient Sacred Wyvern: **(ATK: 200 + 2100 = 2300)**_

"And now Sacred Wyvern finish him-" Luna started before pausing.

"What are you doing?" Aporia questioned.

"Luna?" Chara asked her.

Luna at that looked at Aporia, "Aporia... Before I do this, I want to know... Were my friends, and family in the future okay? Chara, Leo, Akiza, everyone?"

Aporia stared at her. "We were the only ones to survive. You all perished."

"Well now that's changed." Chara told him.

Aporia turned to Chara before frowning and closing his eyes._ 'It's up to you three now.'_

"Ancient Sacred Wyvern attack him directly!" Luna called as her fairy attacked Aporia.

"We won't forget you Aporia, I promise we will keep that future from happening!" Chara called to him.

The attack hit as the gear below Luna and Chara slowed to a stop.

* * *

**Chara: 0700**

**Luna: 0650**

**Aporia: 0000**

**Chara & ****Luna ****wins the duel!**

* * *

At that the devices detached as Chara got on one knee. Luna immediately ran to Chara and embraced him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Luna and Chara pulled it off and defeated Aporia. Hopefully Chara can keep that promise though.**

**bopdog111: Well what's next?**

**Ulrich362: Another duel, and likely one that'll be even harder. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	63. The Death of a Hero

**bopdog111: This might be a hard or easy chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Probable both, we're rapidly approaching the end.**

**bopdog111: Chara, and Luna won against Aporia, and Chara's Royal Paladins uncovered their true power the Gold Paladins.**

**Ulrich362: True, so what group's up next Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Next is Leo, and Muffet.**

**Ulrich362: Well, let's see how they handle themselves. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

Chara was breathing a bit from the battle.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked Chara.

"Yeah." Chara nodded as his SOUL appeared as he stared at it's Golden Color.

Luna blushed seeing it before hesitantly touching his SOUL. Chara gasped at that.

"It looks so beautiful, and it's warm... it feels comforting." Luna smiled before gently kissing it and then hugging Chara.

Chara looked stunned from Luna kissing his SOUL before hugging her back. Luna smiled. "You're amazing."

"Luna." Chara said looking at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He only hugged her. She hugged him back. "Should... should we go see the others?"

Chara nodded as he pressed their buttons which made both their Runners rode wheel to them as they combined into a dual-seated Duel Runner. Luna smiled at that only to pause. "Chara..."

"Hm?" Chara looked to her.

She blushed before giving Chara a big kiss. He looks amazed before closing his eyes kissing her back. Luna blushed before kissing a bit more only to pull back.

"Luna..." Chara trailed off at that.

She was blushing red. Chara kissed her deeply. Luna's eyes widened before she returned the kiss. They kissed for a while before they pulled back.

"Wow..." Luna whispered.

"We're gonna be doing THAT a lot once we're married." Chara smiled to her.

Luna smiled looking at the ring he gave her. "I can't wait."

Chara smiled before grinning as he took her bridal style.

"Eek!" Luna cried.

Chara started laughing at that. Luna pouted before resting her head on his shoulder. He walked softly placing her in the Runner before getting in his side. Luna smiled as they rode off.

"Hey Luna?" Chara asked her setting the Runner on Auto-Pilot.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We have some time to our selves for a while if you want to... continue back there." Chara admitted with a smile.

Luna blushed. "Um... do you want to?"

He nodded at that. Luna blushed more. "Then... yeah. I do."

With that he turned his body to her. Luna smiled at that. He softly kissed her deep. Luna returned the kiss. He then brought his hand to her shoulder softly rubbing her. She shuddered slightly at that before smiling. He pulled back breathing softly before kissing her forehead rubbing her back. Luna sighed at that. He trailed down before kissing her chest softly. She gasped before sighing again. "Wow."

He softly pulled her shirt up before whispering, "Your body is beautiful."

Luna closed her eyes shyly. He starts to kiss her chest softly. Luna gasped at that. She then feels gentle sucking. Luna's eyes widened and she cried out. Hearing that Chara pulled back, "Luna?"

She gasped before blushing. "That... wow. What was that?"

"It was... something I thought of." Chara admitted with a blush.

"Can you do that again?" Luna requested. "It... wow."

Chara softly nodded pulling her shirt up, and doing it again. Luna gasped again and started shaking. He look up when she started shaking.

"Chara... is that supposed to feel better than the kiss from before?" Luna asked.

"I don't know... What you think?" Chara asked her.

"It does." Luna admitted.

Hearing that Chara continued. Luna sighed before gasping and starting to breath heavily. Chara continued for a minute before pulling back lowering her shirt. Luna was trembling slightly with a smile.

"How was that?" Chara asked blushing pulling her close.

"Incredible." Luna admitted. "Absolutely incredible."

Chara chuckled before blushing, "Well... taking it lower would be even better wouldn't it?"

"Actually... that was better than the kiss." Luna admitted.

"Yeah not what I meant." Chara said quietly.

Luna's eyes widened before she swallowed nervously. "Do we have time before we find the others?"

"I don't know." Chara admitted.

"Then... let's do that when we get back, ok?" Luna asked.

Chara nodded holding out his pinkie, "Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise." Luna agreed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Muffet, and Leo were riding together themselves. Leo was still shaking though not quite as badly as when they arrived. Muffet after setting her Runner on Auto Pilot placed her hand on Leo's with a smile. He jumped slightly at that before turning to her. "Muffet?"

"It's okay Leo, we're gonna get through this together." Muffet smiled.

Leo looked down at that. "I just don't know..."

"I'll make sure." Muffet told him.

Leo looked uncertain before closing his eyes only to pause. "Do you hear something up ahead?"

Hearing that Muffet looked as they hear gears turning. He frowned. "What do you think it is?"

They stopped walking over looking around as Muffet sees the Planetery Gear below them, "Uh, below us."

"That would be a Planetary Gear." mentioned a female voice.

They looked over. Agate was walking over to them causing Leo's eyes to widen and him to start breathing quickly.

"If you want to prevent the destruction of New Domino City you'll have to stop all three Planetary Gears and the Ener-D Reactor here on the Arc-Cradle." she mentioned. "Of course that's only possible if you defeat me."

"So your who created that abomination of magic that possessed Chara." Muffet glared.

"Abomination?" Agate questioned coldly. "I created that entity to exterminate you miserable Monsters, it was his fault it ended in failure and Frisk was able to destroy it."

"Your brother, and sister made the right choice to befriend me, and my kind. Why make's you have a different opinion?" Muffet asked her.

Agate glared at Muffet before her SOUL appeared. "I don't have to justify myself to a worthless Monster like you. I'll humor you with a match but you two will die right here."

"Then... Why don't you talk to me about it?" Leo asked shaking a little.

"I have nothing to say to you." Agate told him.

"He deserves an explanation like me since we're both involved, and have the right to know." Muffet glared.

Agate glared at her before her eyes widened and she gasped before her SOUL vanished. "Not again... I'm running out of time."

She activated her Duel Disk and frowned.

"Alright fine we will get the answers out of ya!" Muffet said getting ready herself while Leo did himself.

"DUEL!" the three of them called.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Painless by Fozzy)**

**Leo: 4000**

**Muffet: 4000**

**Agate: 8000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"The boy can go first." Agate mentioned with a smirk. "If he can."

Leo 1st Turn:

"My... My turn." Leo said drawing shaking.

Agate smirked seeing that.

"I... I uh..." Leo shook looking over his hand.

Muffet frowned._ 'Leo...'_

Leo gulped before nodding as he said, "I... I summon Morphtronic Celfon."

His phone robot appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Celfon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring its Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck._  
_● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

"And... I activate his ability. While in attack mode, I flip cards from my deck equal to what Celfon shows... and summon a Morphtronic that's level 4 or lower among them." Leo told Agate shaking a little.

Agate smirked seeing that.

"Dialing... Now." Leo said as Celfon jumped between the numbers stopping at 3 as Muffet helped him check his cards as he said, "Okay, I summon Morphtronic Slingen."

The Slightshot Morphtronic appeared.

* * *

_Morphtronic Slingen_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 "Morphtronic" monster, except "Morphtronic Slingen", to destroy 1 card on the field._  
_● While in Defense Position: If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Morphtronic" monster you control instead._

* * *

"I-I can't attack yet..." Leo shake setting a card, "I end my turn."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Apologies, I had an idea in mind but as Bopdog can attest it didn't work.)**

Agate 1st Turn:

Agate drew her card only to close her eyes with a frown. "Tell me spider, did they enjoy destroying my creations?"

"If you meant that abomination that took over Chara..." Muffet growled.

"To you perhaps, to me it was my child." Agate replied.

"What about your child back then that made the Princeton Family line?" Muffet asked her.

Agate's eyes narrowed hearing that before she glared at Muffet coldly. "I summon Magician's Rod!"

* * *

_Magician's Rod_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand, that specifically lists the card "Dark Magician" in its text. During your opponent's turn, if you activate a Spell/Trap Card or effect while this card is in your GY (except during the Damage Step): You can Tribute 1 Spellcaster monster; add this card to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Magician's Rod" once per turn._

* * *

"By summoning this monster I can add Dark Magical Circle to my hand where I can activate it."

* * *

_Dark Magical Circle_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Look at the top 3 cards of your Deck, then you can reveal 1 "Dark Magician" or 1 Spell/Trap that specifically lists the card "Dark Magician" in its text, among them, and add it to your hand, also place the remaining cards on top of your Deck in any order. If "Dark Magician" is Normal or Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 card your opponent controls; banish it. You can only use each effect of "Dark Magical Circle" once per turn._

* * *

Leo shake a little.

"This spell lets me check the top three cards of my deck and if one of them is the Dark Magician or a card that lists Dark Magician I can add it to my hand and put the others on top of my deck in whatever order I want." Agate told them checking the cards. "I add Eternal Soul to my hand. Now, Magician's Rod attack Morphtronic Slingen."

Magician charged only for Leo to call, "I-I activate Morphtronic Bind!"

* * *

_Morphtronic Bind_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_While you control a face-up "Morphtronic" monster, all Level 4 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot attack or change their battle positions._

* * *

"As long as I have a Morphtronic on the field all level 4 or higher monsters on your field can't attack or change battle mode!" Leo told Agate a net flew to trap the magician only for it to pass through, "What?"

"Magician's Rod is a level three monster." Agate revealed.

Leo screamed as Rod destroyed Slingen. **(Leo: 3600)**

"I set two cards and end my move." Agate told him before turning and glaring at Muffet.

Muffet glared back at her.

"Well?" Agate questioned.

Muffet 1st Turn:

"Fine!" Muffet called drawing looking, "I summon Inzektor Ant!"

At that a small ant warrior appeared.

* * *

_Inzektor Ant_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Insect_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 3, also it gains ATK and DEF equal to this card's ATK and DEF. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this Equip Card instead._

* * *

"And now I activate Insect Imitation!" Muffet added.

* * *

_Insect Imitation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 monster. Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster from your Deck whose Level is 1 higher than the Tributed monster's._

* * *

"By Tributing Ant, I can summon an Insect from my Deck who's level is one up point higher!" Muffet said as Ant vanished, "So I'll summon in it's place, Inzektor Hopper!"

At that a green armored insect warrior appeared.

* * *

_Inzektor Hopper_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1400_

_Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 4. While this card is equipped to a monster: You can send this Equip Card to the Graveyard; the monster it was equipped to can attack your opponent directly this turn. Other monsters cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

Leo was still trembling but smiled seeing the familiar monsters.

"And now with Hopper's ability Ant is equipped to from the graveyard!" Muffet called as Ant's armor joined with Hopper, "The equipped monster gains points equal to Ant's, and it's level goes up by Ant's!"

_Hopper: **(ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900/DEF: 1400 + 600 = 2000/LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**_

"I activate Eternal Soul!" Agate stated. "This trap card summons Dark Magician from my hand, and protects him from your effects."

* * *

_Eternal Soul_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Every "Dark Magician" in your Monster Zone is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If this face-up card leaves the field: Destroy all monsters you control. You can only use the following effect of "Eternal Soul" once per turn. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand or GY._  
_● Add 1 "Dark Magic Attack" or "Thousand Knives" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

At that Dark Magician appeared twirling his staff.

* * *

_Dark Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

"That of course activates the effect of my Dark Magical Circle to banish that Morphtronic Bind card."

Dark Magician cast a spell making Bind vanish.

"Well I'll get rid of them! I activate Armor Blast!" Muffet called.

* * *

_Armor Blast_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up "Inzektor" card you control and 2 face-up cards your opponent controls; destroy them._

* * *

"By destroying an Inzektor card on my field, I destroy two cards on your field!" Muffet told Agate, "And I pick Eternal Soul, and Dark Magical Circle!"

Agate's eyes widened. "No!"

Ant charged in at both Spell, and Trap tackling them. The cards shattered along with Magician's Rod and Dark Magician.

_Hopper: **(ATK: 1900 - 200 = 1700/DEF: 2000 - 600 = 1400/LV: 7 - 3 = 4)**_

"Huh?" Leo asked surprised.

"When Eternal Soul leaves the field so does all monsters on Agate's field." Muffet smiled to Leo before calling, "Hopper attack the witch directly!"

Hopper charged at Agate. Agate formed a pink spear and blocked the attack.

**(Agate: 6300)**

"That was for all of the lives your 'thing' took." Muffet stated coldly setting a card, "Your turn."

"Not quite, I set two cards." Agate told her. "The second was a back-up, Magician Navigation!"

* * *

_Magician Navigation_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, then Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower DARK Spellcaster monster from your Deck. If you control "Dark Magician", except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up Spell/Trap your opponent controls; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Muffet asked seeing that.

"Magician Navigation summons Dark Magician from my hand, but I'm also able to summon a level seven or lower Dark Spellcaster from my deck and I think Apprentice Illusion Magician will do." Agate smirked.

The two spellcasters appeared in place ready as Muffet grunted.

* * *

_Apprentice Illusion Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck to your hand. During damage calculation, if your other DARK Spellcaster monster battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand or face-up from your field to the GY; that monster you control gains 2000 ATK/DEF during that damage calculation only._

* * *

**Leo: 3600**

**Muffet: 4000**

**Agate: 6300**

* * *

Agate 2nd Turn:

"Now that I've regained some power, I think I'll use the spell Bond Between Teacher and Student to call Dark Magician Girl from my deck." Agate stated as Dark Magician's apprentice appeared.

* * *

_Bond Between Teacher and Student_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control "Dark Magician": Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Girl" from your hand, Deck, or GY, then you can Set 1 "Dark Magic Attack", "Dark Burning Attack", "Dark Burning Magic", or "Dark Magic Twin Burst" directly from your Deck. You can only activate 1 "Bond Between Teacher and Student" per turn._

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY._

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"Oh, and this spell also lets me set Dark Magic Twin Burst from my deck."

"Dark Magic Twin Burst?" Leo asked getting a bad feeling.

"You'll find out soon enough, but first things first." Agate told him. "I Overlay Apprentice Illusion Magician and Dark Magician Girl."

The two flew up to a Pink Overlay Network as they grunted looking up.

"Say hello to Magi Magi Magician Gal." Agate stated with a smirk._ 'Speaking to him had more than one benefit, I'll be rid of these two soon enough.'_

* * *

_Magi Magi Magician Gal_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 6_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 6 Spellcaster monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card and banish 1 card from your hand, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase._  
_● Target 1 monster in your opponent's GY; Special Summon it to your field._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

A pink version of Dark Magician Girl appeared.

"I can use one of Magi Magi Magician Gal's Overlay Units and banish one card from my hand to take control of your Inzektor Hopper." Agate told Muffet.

"Huh?" Muffet asked as Hopper was taken.

_Magician Gal: **(ORU: 2 - 1)**_

"Now, the effect of my Dark Magic Twin Burst." Agate stated activating the spell. "Dark Magician gains the attack points of every Dark Magician Girl on my field or in my graveyard."

* * *

_Dark Magic Twin Burst_

_Normal Spell Card_

__Target 1 "Dark Magician" you control; it gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all "Dark Magician Girl" currently on the field and in the GYs, until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Dark Magic Twin Burst" turn.__

* * *

_Dark Magician:** (ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500)**_

Leo started to shake terribly at this.

"I win." Agate taunted. "Magi Magi Magician Gal attack Morphtronic Celfon."

She charged only for Muffet to call, "I activate Lair Wire!"

* * *

_Lair Wire_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Remove from play 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard and select 1 monster your opponent controls. Destroy the selected monster._

* * *

"I banish Ant from the graveyard to destroy Dark Magician!" Muffet called as web whip charged at the magician.

Celfon was destroyed as Leo noticed in his hand, "I activate Gadget Driver's ability!"

Celfon switched mode only to shatter.

"You're a cockroach, no wonder you want to sleep with a monster spider." Agate told him. "Hopper, attack him directly."

Hopper attacked Leo who screamed. **(Leo: 1900)**

"Leo!" Muffet cried in horror before her eyes widened in shock and she gasped.

Leo slowly got up grunting. That's when he saw his SOUL had appeared, and it was gold but covered in dull orange cracks that were slowly spreading.

"H-Huh?" Leo asked getting up slowly.

Agate frowned seeing it. "I end my turn so your bug goes back to you."

Hopper jumped back to Muffet's side.

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo grunting drawing, "My... My turn. I activate... Junk Box!"

* * *

_Junk Box_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"By destroying it at the end of the turn, I can... summon back Celfon." Leo said as Celfon appeared again, "Dialing... Now!"

Celfon beeped the numbers before stopping at 4.

Leo checked before saying, "I now summon... Morphtronic Remoten!"

A white robot appeared at that.

* * *

_Morphtronic Remoten_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1400_

_● Once per turn, while in Attack Position: You can target 1 "Morphtronic" monster in your Graveyard; banish that target and add 1 "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as the target from your Deck to your hand._  
_● Once per turn, while in Defense Position: You can send 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add 1 other "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as that monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

Agate glared at the monster.

"And now... By banishing Slingen, I can add a Morphtronic... Who's level is equal to Slingen's." Leo said nervously as Slingen vanished as Leo added a card, "I add Radion... And summon it!"

Radion appeared ready.

* * *

_Morphtronic Radion_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 900_

_● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK._  
_● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

Muffet smiled at that only to glance up at Leo's SOUL nervously.

"And now... Level 3 Remoten tunes with level 4 Radion!" Leo called as the two flew up tuning.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

Power Tool rose up ready.

* * *

_Power Tool Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can reveal 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Deck, then your opponent randomly adds 1 of them to your hand, and you shuffle the rest back into your Deck. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card(s), you can send 1 of those cards to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Your monster is weak, but I suppose one of you needs to be courageous." Agate smirked.

"I... I activate Power Tool's ability... I take 3 Equip Spells, and you chose what I add." Leo said taking three cards and holding them out.

"Take the one on my left." Agate stated.

Leo added shuffling the rest before saying, "And I activate Megamorph!"

* * *

_Megamorph_

_Equip Spell Card_

_While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

"This card doubles the attack points of a monster equipped if my Life Points are lower!" Leo called as Power Tool grow stronger.

_Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 x 2 = 4600)**_

_'This brat!'_ Agate thought angrily. _'No matter, I'll just kill him on my next turn.'_

"And now Power Tool attack Magi Magi! Crafty Break!" Leo called as Power Tool charged.

Agate formed her spear again to brace herself as the attack hit destroying her only monster.

**(Agate: 4100)**

"O-Okay..." Leo set a card ending his turn.

* * *

**Leo: 1900**

**Muffet: 4000**

**Agate: 4100**

* * *

Agate 3rd Turn:

Agate drew her card and frowned. "I set a monster and that's all."

Muffet 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Muffet called drawing, "And I summon Inzektor Earwig!"

At that a blue beetle appeared.

* * *

_Inzektor Earwig_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster gains ATK and DEF equal to this card's ATK and DEF. When this card is sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster: The monster this card was equipped to gains 1000 ATK, until the End Phase._

* * *

Agate just stared at the monster.

"And now with both Hopper, and Earwig, I equip them with 2 Inzektor Ladybugs!" Muffet said showing the cards as they armored themselves on them.

* * *

_Inzektor Ladybug_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Insect_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 100_

_Once per turn: You can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increased by 2, also it gains ATK and DEF equal to this card's ATK and DEF. While this card is equipped to a monster: You can send this Equip Card to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster you control; increase that target's Level by up to 2._

* * *

"So now both gained 2 levels, and points equal to Ladybugs!" Muffet called.

_Hopper: **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200/DEF: 1400 + 500 = 1900/LV: 4 + 2 = 6)**_

_Earwig: **(ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500/LV: 4 + 2 = 6)**_

"What's the point of..." Agate started before her eyes widened in realization.

"And now I overlay my two Level 6 Monsters!" Muffet called as the two flew up.

"Insect Soldiers as Guardians of Monsters! Join together to conjure up a new insect commander! Xyz Summon! Rank 6, Inzektor Exa-Beetle!" Muffet called as a huge golden armored bug warrior appeared.

* * *

_Inzektor Exa-Beetle_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 6_

_Insect/Xyz_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 6 monsters_  
_When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; equip that target to this card. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to half the original ATK and DEF of the monster equipped by this effect. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up card on each side of the field; send those targets to the Graveyard._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Agate's eyes widened. "How are you so strong?"

"And now as it's Xyz Summoned, Dark Magician is now equipped!" Muffet called as Agate's graveyard glowed.

Leo smiled at that only to flinch as the cracks on his SOUL got worse. Dark Magician's robe appeared on Exa-Beetle. **(ATK: 1000 + (2500 / 2) = 2250)**

Muffet noticing Leo cried, "Leo!"

Leo looked weak. Muffet grunted glaring at Agate, "You pissed off the wrong Spider! Exa-Beetle attack!"

The Xyz charged in. The monster was revealed to be Magician's Robe.

* * *

_Magician's Robe_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 2000_

_During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 Spell/Trap; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck. During your opponent's turn, if you activate a Spell/Trap Card or effect while this card is in your GY (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Magician's Robe" once per turn._

* * *

Exa-Beetle destroyed Magician's Robe.

"It was in defense mode so I don't lose any points." Agate reminded her.

"You don't for now! I end my turn." Muffet told her before running to Leo, "Leo!"

He was shaking in fear even more than when they arrived.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Muffet." he stammered shaking endlessly.

She hugged him. "I'm right here."

* * *

**Leo: 1900**

**Muffet: 4000**

**Agate: 4100**

* * *

Agate 4th Turn:

Agate drew her card only for her eyes to widen as she smirked. "Not for much longer."

Hearing that they looked up at her.

"I play the spell card Magicalized Fusion!" Agate called. "This spell lets me summon a Spellcaster Fusion Monster, and instead of using monsters on my field or in my hand, I banish monsters I control or that are in my graveyard."

* * *

_Magicalized Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Spellcaster Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY. You can only activate 1 "Magicalized Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"Magician's Rod, Magician's Robe, Dark Magician Girl, Apprentice Illusion Magician, and Magi Magi Magician Gal... I fuse the five of you together!"

The five flew up fusing together. Quintet Magician fired a huge blast attacking both Leo, and Muffet's fields as they cried out while Agate smirked, "Now your defenseless."

"Ya sure?" Muffet suddenly grinned.

"What?" Agate questioned.

The Smoke cleared showing both monsters are still alive with both their equip cards gone.

_Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 4600 / 2 = 2300)**_

_Exa-Beetle: **(ATK: 2250 - 1250 = 1000)**_

"What?" Agate questioned in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

"I... I activated my face-down." Leo said to her, "SOUL Defense. My monster switches to defense mode, and then by sending all equip cards to the graveyard the monsters their equipped from cannot be destroyed this turn."

Agate's eyes widened before she glared at Leo. "Quintet Magician send that toy of his to the graveyard!"

The Magician attacked with Power Tool Dragon not destroyed due to SOUL Defense. Agate's SOUL appeared glowing intensely. "Fine, I'll just end your lives on my next move."

"Their isn't a next turn." Muffet grinned, "SOUL Defense allows Leo to take control of 1 monster who isn't destroyed with it's effect. My Beetle goes to him!"

Her Xyz flew to him.

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew shuddering, "I... I switch Power Tool Dragon to attack mode, and... Activate Exa-Beetle's ability. I use one Overlay Unit, to send 1 face-up card on both our fields to the graveyard. I send Exa-Beetle, and Quintet Magician!"

"Quintet Magician can't be destroyed by effects." Agate countered.

"This effect is non-destruction!" Muffet revealed with a grin.

"What?" Agate cried in shock as the monsters vanished. _'No, this isn't happening!'_

"And... Activate Monster Reborn." Leo added.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Exa-Beetle reappeared as Leo added, "And by banishing SOUL Defense, Power Tool Dragon gains Exa-Beetle's points by they both have to be destroyed at the end of the turn!"

_Power Tool Dragon:** (ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

"Which means your time is up witch!" Muffet grinned, "This is for all those lives you, and your freak creation took!"

Agate took a step back. "This can't be happening!"

"Go! Attack!" both Leo, and Muffet called as both their monsters charged striking Agate in a huge explosion.

* * *

**Leo: 1900**

**Muffet: 4000**

**Agate: 0000**

**Leo & Muffet wins the duel!**

* * *

Muffet cheered, "Leo! We did it, just like I told ya!"

Leo looked stunned before a small smile appeared on his face. "Muffet, you're right."

"Which means we're both gonna be okay, and live through this!" Muffet smiled to him.

Leo smiled back only for his eyes to suddenly widen as he shoved Muffet as hard as he could as he didn't notice Power Tool Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, Courageous Evolution, and Gallant Cyborg Dragon fell from his Duel Disk and landed next to her.

"Leo!?" Muffet cried startled seeing a streak of pink light passed her to Leo.

Leo's eyes were wide... before he coughed up blood, a pink spear going straight through his chest. Muffet gasped in horror, "No... No!"

She turned to see Agate was there looking outraged having just thrown her spear. Leo fell to his knees as his SOUL appeared and started to tremble.

"Muff...et... run." he choked out weakly.

"No, no, no, no! Leo!" Muffet cried taking him in her arms when he started to fell forward, "No Leo don't you die on me! We're getting through this together!"

Leo weakly looked up to see Agate forming a second spear of magic. "Please... you have..."

He coughed up more blood before his eyes started turning dull.

"Chara and Frisk... can protect you. Please."

"Leo... No." Muffet said starting to cry.

"Please..." Leo choked out weakly.

Muffet sniffed before noticing the cards that dropped, and slowly took them as she said laying him down, "I love you... And I'll never forget you..."

She laid one big kiss on him slowly taking his Deck with her before running off. Leo watched Muffet run from the room as his vision slowly started fading, a small smile on his face.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_It was incredibly early the day of the final match of the WRGP when Leo's eyes shot open in fear as he looked to the side to see Muffet sleeping as he quietly shifted into a spider and broke out of the webs. Muffet snorted snoozing peacefully. He looked at her before gently kissing Muffet's cheek as he carefully got out of the bed and slipped downstairs to the phone._ 'Should I... I don't know but...'

_He suddenly shuddered in terror before swallowing and picking up the phone to dial. __It ringed for a couple of seconds before it answered with Frisk yawning, "Hello?"_

_"Frisk, I know it's early but I really need to talk to you... is there somewhere we can meet up?" Leo asked her._

_"Uh yeah... Right at Mt. Ebott. I go there sometimes." Frisk told him._

_"Thanks, I really... really appreciate it." Leo mentioned._

_"Okay." Frisk said yawning before hanging up._

_Leo glanced upstairs before blushing and quietly leaving the shop. __He soon arrived at Mt. Ebott where Frisk was waiting wearing a slim red jacket with pink pajama pants up looking tired as she looked over, "Leo? Mind being in your human form?"_

_Leo blinked before realizing he was still in his spider form before nodding and changing. "Sorry."_

_"It's okay." Frisk smiled to him before asking, "So why did you ask me to call you this early?"_

_Leo looked down. "I... I'm scared. It's getting worse, and... I think I'm going to die."_

_"Because of Agate?" Frisk asked him._

_Leo nodded fearfully before taking a nervous breath and showing her his SOUL, a bright orange only with dull orange cracks just barely noticeable along it. Frisk looked horrified covering her mouth. The SOUL vanished as Leo swallowed nervously. "I... I'm really scared I won't survive, but..."_

_He blushed slightly._

_"Um... you're a goddess right? With special powers?"_

_"Yes... You want me to place a spell on you?" Frisk asked her._

_"Well... not me." Leo admitted before whispering something too Frisk._

_Frisk listened as she looks stunned from hearing what he said. Leo was bright red. "... that way if something does happen. That would still be there for Muffet."_

_"Leo I'd..." Frisk trailed off trying to think what to say before asking, "Are you really sure you want to do that? If you manage to make it then you, and Muffet don't need to worry."_

_"But I don't know if I will." Leo admitted before looking down. "Please Frisk... If I don't make it and didn't try this, it would break both of their hearts."_

_Frisk thinks what to do before sighing, "Wait here."_

_She flew off with her wings as Holactie. __Leo watched her go before closing his eyes nervously. __After a few minutes she got back as he can see she has a small bag as she said, "What you need for that."_

_Leo blushed but nodded. "Thank you... so much."_

_She handed the bag to him, "I'll keep a look out, and tell me when your done please."_

_Leo blushed and nodded before walking off. __Frisk then sighed smiling to herself,_ 'Muffet you sure did made 1 amazing boyfriend. He cares for you till the very end.'

_A few minutes later Leo came back blushing bright red. "I'm... finished."_

_She handed him a moist paper towel. Leo took it blushing. "I'm really sorry about this."_

_"Just please tell Muffet about it when the time's right." Frisk told him._

_"... Ok." Leo nodded. "Um... goodnight, and thank you so much."_

_"No problem. I'll keep it safe until ready." Frisk told him._

_Leo nodded at that before the two of them walked back to New Domino City._

* * *

_At Muffet's Bakery..._

_Leo quietly slipped back upstairs to the bed before blushing and shifting back to his spider form to fix the web and lying down next to Muffet again and closing his eyes going back to his human form._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

_'Muffet... I love you.' _Leo thought before his eyes closed for the last time.

Muffet continued running before screaming with tears echoing, "LEEOOO!"

The echo was sounded for a few seconds.

* * *

**bopdog111:...**

**Ulrich362: ... Is there anything to even say?**

**bopdog111: Leo's gone, and Muffet is heartbroken.**

**Ulrich362: Understandably so... um, what now?**

**bopdog111: We continue on for what's ahead. Jack, and Crow's turn against their opponent who is an old enemy we had not seen in a while.**

**Ulrich362: An old enemy with a few changes from last time. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	64. Return of the Hatred Enemy!

**bopdog111: That was pretty emotional in a bad way.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, definitely.**

**bopdog111: We will get to it later cause now Jack, and Crow are closing in on their match.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, it might be tough though especially considering who they're up against.**

**bopdog111: As Ulrich said last chapter, an old enemy with new changes. You might be asking, who is this old enemy?**

**Ulrich362: Let's not spoil that, it'll be revealed soon enough. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

Jack and Crow were racing down a hall on their Duel Runners.

"Jack when's the last time it was just the two of us?" Crow grinned to Jack.

"It's been a long time." Jack smiled. "You haven't gone soft have you?"

"If I haven't then you haven't." Crow smiled back.

Jack grinned at that. They soon arrived hearing gears turning looking down to see the Planetary Gear.

"Think that's what we need to stop?" Crow asked.

"Might be. The Question is how can we?" Jack asked as they got off their runners.

**_"Defeating me."_** stated a calm voice.

Hearing that they looked over to see the masked figure.

"And you are?" Crow glared.

_**"The one guarding this gear."**_ the figure answered taking off its mask revealing it to be a boy who looked similar to Chara Dreemurr only with darker hair, red eyes instead of brown, and most noticeable the white of his eyes were pitch black.

"What the...?" Jack asked in shock seeing his eyes.

**_"You probably know of me, the Anomaly?"_** He asked as a pink glow appeared around him. **_"My mother saved my life... all those years ago."_**

* * *

_Flashback..._

_The Anomaly stared at Holactie nervously. **"There has to be some card I can use to stop that thing!"**_

_**"No there isn't."** Frisk stated coldly, **"Holactie's ability activates! Since I had summoned her I win!"**_

_At that Holactie charged a Light Attack firing it at the Anomaly's card form._

**The Anomaly:** I could feel my body being torn apart by Holactie's attack, but that's when it happened.

_Agate appeared only to see the Anomaly's body cracking as she frowned before a black substance flew from the Anomaly into a pink orb in her hands as Frisk met her eyes seconds before the Anomaly exploded and she disappeared._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

**_"If she hadn't salvaged my SOUL... I would have died that day."_**

"You were still around after this long?" Crow asked glaring.

**_"She told me... to wait, and let that stew, my time would come. And that time is now."_** the Anomaly answered activating its Duel Disk. **_"I'll kill you two first."_**

"After hearing everything you've done to Frisk, and her friends, I'll gladly tear you apart." Jack glared preparing himself.

"This time we're making sure your 'Mommy' can't fix you up for good!" Crow promised also activating his Duel Disk.

The Anomaly met their eyes. **_"You misunderstand, unlike you... I'm immortal."_**

"Let's see how far that 'immortal' goes at this point." Jack told him.

"DUEL!" the three of them declared.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Sanctus Dominus by PowerWolf)**

**Jack: 4000**

**Crow: 4000**

**The Anomaly: 8000**

**Deck: 40/40**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

The Anomaly 1st Turn:

**(The Anomaly's Deck: 35/40)**

**_"I'll go first."_** the Anomaly said drawing as he smirked **(The Anomaly's Deck: 34/40)**, **_"I'll present you peasants a sight of the Gods! Field of the Gods!"_**

His Field Spell appeared storming in.

* * *

_Field of the Gods_

_Field Spell Card_

_No player can declare a direct attack.__ Once per turn, if you have no cards in your hand: You can draw 1 card for each monster on the field, but you cannot Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect. Cards, and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. Once per turn: When a DIVINE Monster destroys a opponent's monster by battle you can draw 1 card. If your Deck has less then 15 cards you can shuffle 10 cards from your GY back to your deck. This effect cannot be negated. During your Standby Phase, if you do not control a DIVINE Monster: Destroy this card._

* * *

"Field of the Gods?" Crow asked in confusion.

"What is this?" Jack questioned.

"**_A Field that shows your dueling a Dueling Deity born from Hatred."_** the Anomaly smirked, **_"Then I banish from my Extra Deck, Belias the Gigas to summon Ultima, the High Seraph!"_**

Ultima appeared raising up.

* * *

_Ultima, The High Seraph_

_Divine Type_

_Level 10_

_Divine-Beast/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_7 Spirit Fusion Monsters_  
_Must be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing 1 Spirit Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, or by it's own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card gains ATK, and DEF through the amount of monsters on the field x 1500. While this card is face-up Spirit Fusion Monsters you control cannot declare an attack, and their effects are negated. This card cannot declare an attack the turn it is Special Summoned from your Extra Deck. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects once while face-up on the field. If this card is destroyed during your next Main Phase 1: Banish 1 Spirit Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck; Special Summon this card from your GY. You can pay 1000 LP: Special Summon 1 banished Spirit Fusion Monster, ignoring Summoning Conditions. You can only activate each effect of "Ultima, The High Seraph" once per turn._

* * *

"The Sacred Esper?" Crow cried in shock.

Jack however smirked. "Perfect, we didn't take it down last time but this time will end differently."

**_"You should know for every monster in play Ultima is 1500 points powerful!"_** the Anomaly stated.

_Ultima:** (ATK: 0 + 1500 = 1500/DEF: 0 + 1500 = 1500)**_

**_"And I'll place 2 cards down, and end my turn."_** the Anomaly finished his turn.

Crow 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move, and I'll start things off with Black Whirlwind." Crow mentioned.

* * *

_Black Whirlwind_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When a "Blackwing" monster is Normal Summoned to your field: You can add 1 "Blackwing" monster from your Deck to your hand with less ATK than that monster._

* * *

"Thanks to this spell whenever I summon a Blackwing I can add a weaker one to my hand." Crow explained. "And who better to start with than Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame."

* * *

_Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Blackwing" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, but its effects are negated._

* * *

**_"Ultima's ability! 1500 points stronger!"_** the Anomaly called.

_Ultima: **(ATK: 1500 + 1500 = 3000/DEF: 1500 + 1500 = 3000)**_

"Black Whirlwind adds Gale the Whirlwind to my hand, and since birds of a feather flock together I can summon it." Crow mentioned.

* * *

_Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 400_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF._

* * *

**_"Ultima!" _**the Anomaly smirked.

_Ultima:_ **_(ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500/DEF: 3000 + 1500 = 4500)_**

"I set two cards and that's it for now." Crow mentioned.

* * *

**Jack: 4000**

**Crow: 4000**

**The Anomaly: 8000**

**Deck: 34/40**

* * *

The Anomaly 2nd Turn:

**_"I draw!"_** the Anomaly called drawing. **(The Anomaly's Deck: 33/40)**

Crow watched nervously.

**_"And now I use Ultima's ability!"_** the Anomaly called. **(The Anomaly: 7000)**

Belias rose up at that.

* * *

_Belias, The Gigas_

_Fire Type_

_Level 9_

_Spirit/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 3400_

_"True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" + 2 FIRE Monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Pyro Monster. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. Once per turn: When a FIRE monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or by card effect); draw 1 card. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, and that monster is not a FIRE monster: Inflict damage to you opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the GY._

* * *

Jack frowned at that. "Another Esper."

"Yeah, and that means Ultima gets even stronger." Crow agreed.

_Ultima: **(ATK: 4500 + 1500 = 6000/DEF: 4500 + 1500 = 6000)**_

**_"Your lucky though since Belias can't attack or use his abilities while under Ultima's presence."_** the Anomaly stated to them.

"That's good." Crow admitted.

**_"And now I activate Demise of the Ritual!"_** the Anomaly called.

* * *

_Demise of the Ritual_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 monster your control: Special Summon 1 monster from your hand who's level is 3 times higher then the Tributed monster, ignoring Summoning Conditions, and if you do negate 1 effect of that monster._

* * *

**_"With this I sacrifice Belias to summon a monster who is three levels higher."_ **the Anomaly smirked as Belias vanished.

"What?" Crow asked in shock.

**_"Say hello to part 2 of my full strength I had to gather. The power of the Colossi!"_** the Anomaly called raising the card, **_"Colossi Embodiment, Dormain!"_**

At that what rose was the shadow demon that fought Yuzu, Jesse, and Kitsuna at the time.

* * *

_Colossi Embodiment, Dormain_

_Divine Type_

_Level 12_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 7000_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand by banishing 16 "Colossus" monsters with different names from your GY, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Cannot declare an attack. If this card battles a monster: Negate that monster's effect(s) if it has any. If this card is removed from the field: You lose the duel._

* * *

"7000 points?" Crow asked in disbelief.

**_"Don't fret. Although he has 7000 points he isn't allowed to make any attacks. And Demise of the Ritual allows me to negate one of his abilities."_** the Anomaly smirked, **_"I pick the ability where should Dormain ever be removed from the field you win."_**

Jack and Crow frowned hearing that.

"Would have been nice if we could have used that to our advantage." Jack admitted.

The Anomaly only smirked, **_"I place two cards down, and now Ultima attack that featherbrain!"_**

Ultima charged an attack.

"I play the trap card Urgent Tuning!" Crow called.

* * *

_Urgent Tuning_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control._

* * *

"I can use this to Synchro Summon during the battle, level three Gale the Whirlwind tune with level four Shura the Blue Flame!"

Shura became four stars and Gale turned into three green rings.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Armor Master!"

Armor Master appeared ready.

* * *

_Blackwing - Armor Master_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a monster: You can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster (max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters; the ATK and DEF of those monsters that had Wedge Counters become 0 until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Ultima: **(ATK: 6000 - 1500 = 4500/DEF: 6000 - 1500 = 4500)**_

**_"Tch, what's the point of that? Ultima attack!"_** the Anomaly called as Ultima's attack connected but done no damage, **_"What's this?"_**

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Crow played that monster for a reason." Jack smirked.

"Blackwing - Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle and I don't take any damage." Crow explained.

The Anomaly shrugged at that, **_"Oh well. I end my turn."_**

Jack 1st Turn:

"My move, and first things first I'll send Dark Bug to the graveyard to summon Power Giant!" Jack declared as Power Giant appeared.

* * *

_Power Giant_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Rock_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, decrease this card's Level by the Level of that monster. If this card attacks or is attacked, until the end of the Damage Step any effect damage you take becomes 0._

* * *

_Power Giant: **(LV: 6 - 1 = 5)**_

_Ultima: **(ATK: 4500 + 1500 = 6000/DEF: 4500 + 1500 = 6000)**_

_**"Level goes down. Must have been your Dark Bug's doing." **_the Anomaly said seeing that.

"It is." Jack answered. "Next I'll play Magic Hole Golem in attack mode."

A golem with a hole body appeared.

* * *

_Magic Hole Golem_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control. Its ATK is halved until the End Phase, and it can attack your opponent directly this turn. During the turn you activate this effect, only the selected monster can attack._

* * *

_Ultima: **(ATK: 6000 + 1500 = 7500/DEF: 6000 + 1500 = 7500)**_

"I'll set two cards, and now I'll use Magic Hole Golem's ability to cut Power Giant's attack points in half until the end of this turn."

_Power Giant:** (ATK: 2200/2 = 1100)**_

_**"Tch, what's the point making your monster weaker?"**_ the Anomaly shrugged with a smirk, **_"It's only gonna make your situation more desperate."_**

"The point if you must know is that the monster weakened by Magic Hole Golem can attack directly." Jack revealed. "Power Giant attack!"

Power Giant charged before the Anomaly smirked, **_"Field of the Gods' effect!"_**

The field blocked the attack pushing Power Giant back.

**_"So sorry, but here only our monsters attack our monsters. Meaning that as long as Field of the Gods is on the field we are not allowed to attack directly."_** the Anomaly smirked.

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "I end my turn which means Power Giant's attack points return to normal."

_Power Giant: **(ATK: 1100 * 2 = 2200)**_

"We can't attack him directly, that might complicate things." Crow admitted.

"On the otherhand he can't either." Jack admitted, "But he'll find another way to deal damage if we just use his field to stall."

"Yeah." Crow nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Jack: 4000**

**Crow: 4000**

**The Anomaly: 7000**

**Deck: 33/40**

* * *

The Anomaly 3rd Turn:

**_"My turn."_** the Anomaly said drawing. **(The Anomaly's Deck: 32/40) _"And I activate Blind Destruction!"_**

* * *

_Blind Destruction_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1-5, destroy all monsters on the field with the same Level as the number rolled. If it is 6, destroy all Level 6 and higher monsters on the field._

* * *

**_"During my Standby Phase, Blind Destruction destroys any monster you control as long as it rolls to a number where the Monster's level is at."_** the Anomaly smirked.

"That won't help you this turn." Crow pointed out.

**_"Really let's find out."_** the Anomaly smirked as the dice rolled showing 2, **_"Tch, you both lucked out."_**

Jack smirked at that.

**_"Okay in that case, I activate two more face-downs. Imperial Custom, and Metal Reflect Slime!"_** the Anomaly called.

* * *

_Imperial Custom_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Continuous Trap Cards you control cannot be destroyed, except this card. You can control only 1 face-up "Imperial Custom"._

* * *

_Metal Reflect Slime_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster(Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 10/ATK 0/DEF 3000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) This card cannot attack._

* * *

**_"Metal Reflect Slime becomes a 3000 defense monster, Imperial Custom prevents my Continuous Traps from destruction."_ **the Anomaly said as the two appeared.

_Ultima: **(ATK: 7500 + 1500 = 9000/DEF: 7500 + 1500 = 9000)**_

**_"And now I sacrifice my three traps to summon the Lord of Searing Flames!"_** the Anomaly smirked as the three traps burned revealing Uria.

* * *

_Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_

_Fire Type_

_Level 10_

_Pyro_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 face-up Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Continuous Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Neither player can activate Spell/Trap Cards in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

"Ok... this might be a problem." Jack admitted.

**_"And now Field of the Gods' other effect! If I have no cards in my hand, I can draw cards equal to the number of monsters in play."_** the Anomaly smirked to them.

"Hold on, you losing by running out of cards seems way too easy." Crow mentioned. "What's the catch?"

**_"Uria, Ultima, Dormain, Magic Hole Golem, Power Giant, and Armored Master. Six so I draw 6!"_** the Anomaly called drawing 6 cards. **(The Anomaly's Deck: 26/40) _"And the catch is that my field is my ultimate sword cause not only it enforces my draw power it also refills my deck at a certain point."_**

"Great." Jack frowned.

_**"And now Uria's ability! Trap Destruction!"**_ the Anomaly called as Uria fired a blast at one of Jack's face-down.

The card was revealed to be Revival Gift.

_**"And now Ultima attack!"**_ the Anomaly called aiming at Power Giant as Ultima build strength.

"I play the trap card Red Screen!" Jack called quickly.

* * *

_Red Screen_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Your opponent's monsters cannot declare attacks. During each of your End Phases, you must pay 1000 LP (this is not optional), or this card is destroyed. You can target 1 Level 1 Tuner monster in your Graveyard; destroy this card, and if you do, Special Summon that target. "Red Dragon Archfiend" must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"With this in play you can't attack!"

Ultima stopped it's attack as the Anomaly shrugged, **_"It's only a matter of time until I burst through that shield. I end my turn."_**

Crow 2nd Turn:

Crow drew his card and grinned. "I summon Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North!"

Blizzard appeared at that.

* * *

_Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position._

* * *

"When this monster is summoned I can bring a level four or below Blackwing in my graveyard back to the field, and who better than Shura? Plus thanks to Black Whirlwind I can add Jetstream the Blue Sky to my hand."

**_"Ultima!"_** the Anomaly called to the Sacred Esper.

_Ultima: **(ATK: 9000 + (1500 * 2) = 12000/DEF: 9000 + (1500 * 2) = 12000)**_

"Level two Blizzard tunes level four Shura." Crow called as the two flew up,

**(LV: 2 + 4 = 6)**

"Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing - Armed Wing!"

Armed Wing appeared at that.

* * *

_Blackwing - Armed Wing_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only, also inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Ultima: **(ATK: 12000 - 1500 = 10500/DEF: 12000 - 1500 = 10500)**_

"Blackwing Armor Master, attack Ultima the High Seprah!" Crow called. "Black Hurricane!"

The Anomaly looked curious as the attack failed leaving a feather. **(Wedge Counter: 1)**

"There's one more thing you should know, when Blackwing - Armor Master attacks he leaves behind a little present called a Wedge Counter." Crow mentioned. "And by removing that counter your monster loses all its points until the end of this turn."

The Feather shattered as Ultima lost power. **(ATK: 10500 - 10500 = 0/DEF: 10500 - 10500 = 0)**

_**"Interesting..."**_ the Anomaly admitted.

"Now Blackwing - Armed Wing attack Ultima!" Crow called.

Armed Wing charged striking Ultima who screeched destroyed as the Anomaly summoned a black shield to brace the destruction. **(The Anomaly: 4700)**

**_"Its gonna more then that."_** the Anomaly smirked to them.

Crow glanced at Jack before closing his eyes. "I set one card and end my turn."

* * *

**Jack: 4000**

**Crow: 4000**

**The Anomaly: 4700**

**Deck: 26/40**

* * *

The Anomaly 4th Turn:

**_"I draw!"_** the Anomaly drew looking. **(The Anomaly's Deck: 25/40) _"And now I activate Ultima's ability in the graveyard! Once per turn, if in the graveyard from being destroyed, I can banish an Esper from my Extra Deck, and then... Hahahahaha!"_**

Ultima rose back screeching. **(ATK: ? + (1500 * 7) = 10500/DEF: ? + (1500 * 7) = 10500)**

"You know I was hoping that thing would stay in the graveyard." Jack frowned.

**_"And now I activate Dimension Fusion Destruction!"_** the Anomaly called.

* * *

_Dimension Fusion Destruction_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish from your hand, field, and/or GY, the Fusion Materials that are listed on a "Phantasm" Fusion Monster, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You take no battle damage from attacks involving the monster Special Summoned by this effect. If you control "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation._

* * *

**_"So now I can banish monsters from my hand, field, or graveyard to summon a Phantasm Fusion Monster."_** the Anomaly smirked as Uria, and two cards in his hand vanished, **_"Come forth, Armityle the Chaos Phantasm!"_**

Armityle appeared roaring.

* * *

_Armityle the Chaos Phantasm_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_"Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" + "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" + "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms"_  
_Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 10,000 ATK during your turn only._

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jack frowned.

**_"During my turn Armityle's points climb to 10,000."_ **the Anomaly smirked.

_Armityle: **(ATK: 0 + 10000 = 10000)**_

**_"And now only one more part left, and then you two will experience my true power."_** the Anomaly smirked.

"Assuming you last that long, and don't forget thanks to Red Screen you can't attack." Jack reminded him.

"It's not the best strategy, but we have the advantage in this duel." Crow added.

**_"Indeed. And due to Dimension Fusion Destruction, in case you go to Armityle battle damage is negated."_** the Anomaly smirked setting a card, **_"For now it's your move Atlas."_**

_Armityle: **(ATK: 10000 - 10000 = 0)**_

Jack 2nd Turn:

Jack drew his card and smirked. "I summon Dark Resonator!"

* * *

_Dark Resonator_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 300_

_The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"Now Dark Resonator tune with Power Giant!"

Dark Resonator turned into three green rings and Power Giant became five stars.

**(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

His ace dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Red Dragon Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_After damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

_Ultima: _**_(ATK: 10500 + 1500 = 12000/DEF: 10500 + 1500 = 12000)_**

**_"The Red Dragon Archfiend."_** the Anomaly noted seeing it.

"That's right, and with him in play I can summon Red Nova and Creation Resonator." Jack mentioned.

* * *

_Red Nova_

_Fire Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If a Level 8 or higher Dragon-Type Synchro Monster is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Red Nova" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon that uses 2 or more Tuner monsters as Materials: You can Special Summon 1 FIRE Fiend-Type monster from your Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

_Creation Resonator_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_If you control a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Take him down Jack!" Crow grinned.

"I plan on it, level three Creation Resonator and level one Red Nova Double Tune with level eight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack called.

Red Dragon Archfiend roared as Creation Resonator and Red Nova became four flaming rings that enveloped it.

**(LV: 8 + 3 + 1 = 12)**

"The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!"

Red Nova appeared roaring loud.

* * *

_Red Nova Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3000_

_2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"_  
_This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. Cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this effect._

* * *

"For every Tuner in my graveyard Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points!"

**_"So three?"_** the Anomaly asked.

"That's right." Jack smirked.

_Red Nova Dragon:** (ATK: 3500 + (3 * 500) = 5000)**_

**(Jack: 3000)**_**  
**_

* * *

**Jack: 3000**

**Crow: 4000**

**The Anomaly: 4700**

**Deck: 25/40**

* * *

The Anomaly 5th Turn:

The Anomaly drew, and smirked. **(The Anomaly: 24/40)**

"I don't like the look of that." Crow frowned.

**_"I activate Call the True Name!"_ **the Anomaly called.

* * *

_Call the True Name_

_Normal Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Special Summon 1 "Chara, The Demon" from your Extra Deck, you must also send your field or hand, 1 "Genocidal Spirit - Chara", 1 "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground", and 1 "Malicious Spirit - Chara" to your GY. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) The turn this card is activated the card summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed or activate its effects._

* * *

**_"So now I'll fuse the three Charas in my hand for their true form! Chara the Demon!"_** the Anomaly called as the three Chara Dreemurr Rituals appeared before fusing as Chara the Demon appeared holding his knife with the calm expression.

* * *

_Chara, The Demon_

_Divine Type_

_Level 12_

_Divine-Beast/Fusion_

_ATK: 5500_

_DEF: 5000_

_"Malicious Spirit - Chara" + "Genocidal Spirit Chara" + "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be performed with the spell "Call the True Name". This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by monster, spell, or trap effects. Once per turn: Shuffle all monsters, or all Spell/Traps your opponent controls into their deck. This card gains 1000 ATK for every card that leaves the field due to this effect. If this card is destroyed by battle you can banish one Fusion Material from your graveyard: Special Summon this card._

* * *

Jack and Crow both stared at the monster in disbelief.

_**"And now the final piece is here."**_ the Anomaly smirked before looking past them, **_"Ah looks like Aporia has fallen."_**

Hearing that they turned to see Chara and Luna.

"You guys pulled it off?" Crow asked with a smile. "Awesome."

"Thanks but... Why's Uncle Chara here, and where did he those?" Chara asked in shock.

"That isn't your uncle, it's the thing that controlled him." Jack answered. "Agate saved it somehow."

"Wait the Anomaly? But... But Mom destroyed it!" Chara cried.

**_"My mother can travel through time, she spared my SOUL. My physical form was destroyed, but that was easy for her to recreate."_** the Anomaly explained as a black SOUL appeared.**_ "This is all she needed."_**

Chara grunted at this holding Luna's hand. She shuddered moving closer to him.

**_"But you two came at a good time cause my full power is displayed right now."_** the Anomaly smirked, **_"I can't attack but I'll let you two know that this is your last turn to make a breakthrough cause otherwise Chara to Demon will pick you two clean."_**

_Ultima: **(ATK: 12000 + 1500 = 13500/DEF: 12000 + 1500 = 13500)**_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack questioned.

**_"Call the True Name doesn't allow me to use his ability to shuffle your monsters or spells, and traps and gain 1000 points for each of those cards this turn."_** the Anomaly smirked.

Crow frowned before glancing at Jack._ 'We're going to be cutting this close.'_

_**"So now Feather Brain do try to humor us." **_the Anomaly smirked.

Crow 3rd Turn:

Crow drew his card before closing his eyes. "Armor Master attacks Ultima again!"

Armor Master charged in Ultima.

"Not Chara The Demon?" Chara asked hearing that.

"I don't know what kind of effects that thing could have, but I do know this is our best chance of taking this creep down." Crow answered before smiling. "Plus it's only fitting, we surrendered to Ultima last time so this time we'll make sure to defeat it."

Armor Master attacked Ultima.** (Wedge Counter: 1)**

"Now just like last time I can remove that counter to reduce Ultima's points to zero." Crow grinned as Jack smirked only to pause.

"Wait a second... Luna what's that on your hand?" Jack asked.

Luna sees the ring as she said, "It's... my ring."

"Wait, a ring?" Crow asked. "I didn't know you wore jewelry. Actually... you don't normally wear jewelry."

"I gave it to her." Chara explained.

_Ultima: **(ATK: 13500 - **__**13500**__** = 0/DEF: 13500 - **__**13500**__** = 0)**_

"Well, we can talk about that after this duel." Crow mentioned. "Armed Wing take down Ultima, and I think I'll add in Blackwing - Kalut the Moonshadow's ability to give Armed Wing 1400 more attack points during the battle!"

_Blackwing - Armed Wing: **(ATK: 2300 + 1400 = 3700)**_

Armed Wing struck Ultima again destroying it as the Anomaly braced itself. **(The Anomaly: 1000)**

**_"Was that suppose to tickle?"_** the Anomaly smirked.

Crow frowned. "I end my turn."

__Blackwing - Armed Wing:** (ATK: 3700 - 1400 = 2300)**__

* * *

**Jack: 3000**

**Crow: 4000**

**The Anomaly: 1000**

**Deck: 24/40**

* * *

The Anomaly 6th Turn:

**_"Draw!"_** the Anomaly drew.** (The Anomaly: 23/40) _"You should have gone for Chara The Demon instead. Chara's ability shuffles all of Jack's Spells, and Traps!"_**

Chara The Demon flex his knife slashing the air creating a shockwave at them. The cards vanished.

**_"And for every card shuffled Chara The Demon gets 1000 points stronger."_** the Anomaly smirked.

"Of course the monster with 7000 points is the weakest." Jack frowned as Chara The Demon increased in strength.

_Chara The Demon: **(ATK: 5500 + (1000 * 5) = 10500)**_

"Ah crap! I better get in there!" Chara told Luna reaching for his Duel Disk.

"Stay back." Jack told him. "This duel isn't over yet."

"Huh?" the two looked at him.

**_"Fool."_ **the Anomaly said as he banished Zodiark allowing Ultima to rise again.

_Ultima: **(ATK: 13500/DEF: 13500)**_

"Trust me." Jack told them.

The two look before nodding.

**_"Let's see how far you can go." _**the Anomaly smirked,**_ "Chara The Demon start us off!"_**

Chara charged at them.

"I use Red Nova Dragon's ability, by removing him from play your attack is negated." Jack stated.

Red Nova vanished as Chara stopped while Luna admitted, "That was close."

**_"I'm just getting started. Armityle your turn!"_** the Anomaly called as Armityle charged.

Jack frowned before the attack hit sending him crashing back.

**(Jack: 0000)**

"JACK!" Chara cried running to him.

**_"Your next. Ultima attack Feather Brain's Armed Wing!"_** the Anomaly called.

Crow glanced at his hand before his eyes widened and a blue barrier blocked the attack.

_**"What?"**_ the Anomaly asked seeing that.

"I played the trap card Probity Shield!" Crow revealed. "I can activate it from my hand if I control two or more Synchro Monsters, it negates your attack and ends the battle."

**_"Ah well."_** the Anomaly shrugged at that, **_"It matters not since you can't declare direct attacks, and you have all four of my power aspects on the field."_**

**'And I had set my card form in case he does has a counter.'** the Anomaly smirked glancing at his face-down, **'Once all four of these monsters are gone this will be ready to finish him off.'**

"I end my turn." the Anomaly smirked.

Crow 4th Turn:

Crow drew his card before closing his eyes. "This duel is over."

**_"Indeed. But I won't accept a surrender."_** the Anomaly smirked.

"I wasn't talking about that." Crow mentioned. "The three cards in my hand are the key to taking you down. I summon Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall in attack mode."

Oroshi appeared at that.

* * *

_Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 600_

_If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the GY as a Synchro Material: You can target 1 monster on the field; change that target's battle position._

* * *

**_"Hm?"_** the Anomaly asked as Chara checked on Jack.

Jack looked slightly shaken up but not badly injured and he had a smirk on his face.

"Level one Oroshi the Squall tune with level seven Blackwing - Armor Master!" Crow called as Oroshi became a green ring and Armor Master turned into seven stars.

**(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!"

* * *

_Black-Winged Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_If you would take damage from a card effect, place 1 Black Feather Counter on this card instead. This card loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter on it. Once per turn: You can remove all Black Feather Counters on this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter you removed, and if it does, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by this effect._

* * *

His Dragon appeared roaring.

"Now, I play two copies of a spell card called Against the Wind." Crow told him. "This card returns a Blackwing in the graveyard to my hand but I take damage equal to its attack points."

* * *

_Against the Wind_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard. Take damage equal to the ATK of the selected monster, and add it to your hand._

* * *

"I pick Shura the Blue Flame, and Gale the Whirlwind!"

**_"Your self destructing like that?"_** the Anomaly asked him.

"Not quite, see whenever an effect would deal damage to my life points I can put a counter on Black-Winged Dragon and negate that damage. Of course the price is each counter takes away 700 of my dragon's attack points." Crow explained. "I would take damage twice so that's two counters."

_Black-Winged Dragon: **(Black Feather Counters: 2/ATK: 2800 - (700 * 2) = 1400)**_

_**"What's the point of that?"**_ the Anomaly smirked.

"The point, is that Black-Winged Dragon has one more effect." Crow told him. "I can remove all the Black Feather counters on my dragon to lower the attack points of one of your monsters by 700 for each counter, and you take the same amount as damage!"

**_"Say what?"_** the Anomaly asked hearing that.

"You heard me." Crow told him. "Black-Winged Dragon use your ability on Chara The Demon and end this duel!"

Black-Winged Dragon fired a blast at Chara making it grunt.** (ATK: 10500 - (700 * 2) = 9100)**

The blast rush to the Anomaly as he grunted calling his shield to block the blast grunting.

* * *

**Jack: 0000**

**Crow: 3000**

**The Anomaly: 0000**

**Crow & Jack wins the duel!**

* * *

With that the gear slowly stopped as Jack smiled.

"Nice one Crow, you didn't screw up." he mentioned.

The Anomaly growled at them only to see Muffet tearing up ran in with Agate chasing her only for the woman to stop to see as he cried, _**"Ah, Mother!"**_

"You too?" Agate questioned before frowning. "We have to talk with him."

The Anomaly walked over as Chara cried, "Hey wait a second!"

**_"Don't worry yourself Chara."_ **the Anomaly said standing beside Agate turning over to him, **_"You, and your friend may have won against us, but this isn't the last time you'll see me, and mother."_**

"New Domino City is still doomed." Agate stated calmly before she and the Anomaly vanished in a pink glow.

"Crap, they got away!" Chara grunted at this.

"We can worry about that later, right now we need to make sure Yusei and Akiza win their match." Jack pointed out.

"Gotcha. Huh?" Chara asked noticing Muffet was crying on her knees, "Muffet, what wrong? And where's Leo?"

Hearing that she started sobbing even more.

"Huh, Muffet I didn't mean to say anything..." Chara started off-guard at that.

"He... he..." Muffet started before sobbing as Chara realized Agate mentioned already losing but she was only chasing Muffet.

"Wait a minute..." Chara gave thought before widening his eyes, "Wait, she got Leo!?"

Muffet froze before sobbing even louder while clutching the four cards close to her heart.

"What!? That witch did that!?" Crow asked in shock.

Jack clenched his fists before Luna screamed in anguish.

* * *

**Ulrich362: One left... but was it worth it?**

**bopdog111: They lost Leo over New Domino. That's for them to decide.**

**Ulrich362: Well, all that's left is Yusei and Akiza.**

**bopdog111: Against the Leader of Illaster.**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter for the final battle.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	65. Battle of the Timelords!

**bopdog111: Well the Anomaly was shown to still be alive.**

**Ulrich362: Alive and well, that won't be good for anyone.**

**bopdog111: But he, and Agate went off somewhere not before she left a heartbreaking moment for them.**

**Ulrich362: Well they haven't left, they're going to someone.**

**bopdog111: And who is this someone you ask? That answer should be obvious.**

**Ulrich362: True, so shall we Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: We shall.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

Chara pounded the ground, "Dammit!"

Luna and Muffet were both sobbing.

"He was a kid..." Crow grunted clenching his fists, "Just a kid..."

"Stop it, all of you!" Jack snapped.

Hearing that all four turned to him.

"We can't be wasting time sitting here. Yusei and Akiza are still out there, and if we fail his death will mean nothing." Jack admitted despite tears in his eyes.

At that Chara grunted standing up, "Yes... Leo wouldn't want us sitting here doing nothing... We should be doing what he wants us to do!"

"Exactly." Jack nodded. "The rest of you understand that right? We have to keep moving, there's just one person left and then New Domino City will be safe... we'll all be safe."

Chara took Luna's hand softly rubbing it, "Come on Luna... We need to move."

She nodded but still had tears streaming down her face. He softly rubbed her back as Crow softly helped Muffet up taking them to the Duel Runners with Jack following.

"Does anyone know where we can find them?" Chara asked quietly.

"Come on." Jack said climbing in as Chara called in controls which combined all of Team SOUL's runners as they rode off following Jack.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yusei, and Akiza were riding together.

"Hey Yusei... have you noticed?" Akiza asked him.

Yusei turned to her, "Noticed what?"

"This place... it kind of looks like New Domino City." Akiza admitted looking around.

Hearing that Yusei looked around himself.

It was just like Akiza said, despite being more desolate the area they were racing through looked a lot like the streets of New Domino City.

"Now that you mention it this place does look an awful lot like New Domino. That can't be a coincidence." Yusei frowned.

"Yeah..." Akiza nodded only to frown. "Sorry, I shouldn't be distracting you. The others are counting on us."

"It's alright. Maybe there is something important about this place he'll tell us about." Yusei said to her as they see something.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Z-ONE with his mask off was typing in some controls before sensing something behind him, and popped his mask on, **"You both came."**

He turned to see Agate, and the Anomaly were there.

"They'll be here soon, you're the only one left." Agate mentioned. "Everything we've worked for, it's on the brink of failure Z-ONE."

**"The Signers were stronger then before we alter history."** Z-ONE admitted before saying, **"But we still have an advantage over them."**

**_"That's true."_** the Anomaly agreed before pausing and smirking before closing his eyes.** 'Perfect.'**

**"Something on your mind?"** Z-ONE asked him.

"A bit of a precaution, the more they hate us... the more powerful my creation becomes." Agate explained.

Z-ONE nodded before narrowing his eyes as Yusei, and Akiza rode in. At the same time from another hall Chara, Luna, Jack, Crow, and Muffet arrived.

**"You all arrived."** Z-ONE stated walking forward, **"Why do you seek to doom the Earth?"**

"We aren't dooming anything." Yusei mentioned. "If choosing to only Synchro Summon does lead to the future you showed us, we won't let that happen. The future isn't set in stone."

**"It had been for a long time. And now we seek to eliminate the Monument your father created to save the world."** Z-ONE told him.

"By killing everyone in New Domino City?" Akiza questioned. "We won't let that happen."

**"You couldn't even save one of your own."** Z-ONE said confusing the two but devastate Muffet, and Luna while the three guys looked down.

"What are you talking about?" Yusei questioned.

**"They should answer."** Z-ONE said pointing to the five.

Chara grunted telling Yusei, and Akiza, "Leo. Agate got Leo."

Yusei's eyes widened. "She... what?"

Chara rubbed Luna's back who softly sobbed again while Akiza fell to her knees.

"No he... Leo..." Akiza whispered as her SOUL appeared only for it to turn a dull grey.

**"If you couldn't save one of your own then how can you save millions of others?"** Z-ONE questioned to them, **"Maybe now you can see that this is the right treatment that must be given to prevent the world from ending."**

"... No." Yusei told him before staring at Z-ONE. "There's another option, and we will find it."

Z-ONE turned to him hearing that.

"No matter how long it takes, we'll stop the future you mentioned from coming to pass." Yusei declared before activating his Duel Disk. "And I'll start by protecting my home."

**"I knew it would end going to this."** Z-ONE said as it started to rumble.

"Now what?" Jack questioned.

They feel themselves before rose up all to where their upside down from New Domino as screens are displayed around it showing what's going on. In shock they all looked around at the screens.

**"Everyone will now see your pointless endeavor to stop the Ark Cradle. Prove you have what it takes!"** Z-ONE told Yusei.

"Yusei!" Jack said quickly.

Yusei looked over. Jack was frowning but he walked over holding out a card. "Take this."

Yusei looked to see. It was the Red Dragon Archfiend. Yusei nodded to Jack, "Got it."

"Here, use this too." Crow mentioned holding out the Black-Winged Dragon.

Yusei smiled at that. Luna handed him the Ancient Fairy Dragon despite her hand shaking while Chara gave him Barrier Dragon.

"I promise, I won't let you down." Yusei told Luna.

She nodded weakly. He then stood beside Akiza taking her hand.

"Yusei..." Akiza whispered.

"Akiza." Yusei said to her helping her up.

She got up but looked completely defeated.

"Come on, we gotta do this. Leo wouldn't want us to give up." Yusei told her.

Suddenly Chara's eyes widened as he remembered something, when Copper saw Agate murder Amber... he lost his Determination moments before being killed himself.

"That might've been what just happened." Chara realized, "When Agate took Amber, Copper lost his SOUL Trait which left him defenseless for Agate to take him as well."

"Wait, but Copper and Amber were siblings, why would it affect Akiza that badly?" Crow questioned.

Jack's eyes suddenly widened. "The Fortune Cup and her duel with Misty!"

"I lost Mom from Roman's orders, and Misty lost her own brother from Sayer, and blamed Akiza for it." Chara admitted to them.

"That isn't what I meant, don't you remember?" Jack asked him. "Akiza hated the marks of the Crimson Dragon and the signers back then... Leo's the one who helped change her mind. Who showed her we could help."

"Well hey how was I suppose to know about that?" Chara asked him.

"And Leo is still with us." Yusei told Akiza.

"You saw it yourself, it doesn't matter now though." Jack mentioned quietly as Akiza looked up at Yusei weakly.

"He's with us in our hearts, and always will be. That's making me keep going." Yusei told her softly.

Akiza's eyes widened before she teared up. "Yusei..."

He only nodded to her.

"A... Akiza?" Muffet asked hesitantly.

Akiza looked over to her. She was trembling with tears running down her face while weakly holding out two more cards. Akiza softly took them to see. Power Tool Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon. Akiza looked before closing her eyes as her SOUL got back it's red color brightly.

"What?" Agate questioned in shock. "That's impossible!"

"Not probable. If you think you know us by know then you don't know EVERYTHING!" Chara declared at her, "And now we will stop you from destroying New Domino, and Monster Kind once and for all!"

**"Then what are we waiting for?"** Z-ONE who was waiting patiently asked.

To answer his question Yusei and Akiza activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: What I Believe by Skillet)**

**Yusei & Akiza: 4000**

**Z-ONE: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Z-ONE 1st Turn:

**"I go first!"** Z-ONE said drawing looking, **"And I activate Ark Cradle!"**

At that the field glowed bright a red cloud built around.

* * *

_Ark Cradle_

_Field Spell Card_

_"Timelord" monsters you control cannot have their effects negated. Each time a "Timelord" monster is shuffled into the deck by its own effect, apply 1 of the following effects:_  
_● Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._  
_● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._  
_● Draw 1 card._

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yusei frowned.

**"While this card is on the field all Timelord's on my field can't have their effects negated. And each time one is shuffled by their effects I activate one of it's three effects."** Z-ONE explained before adding, **"And now I summon Metaion, the Timelord!"**

A huge fairy with a face on it's chest appeared.

* * *

_Metaion, the Timelord_

_Fire Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this Attack Position card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Return as many monsters on the field as possible to the hand (other than this card), and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card returned. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

"A level ten monster with no points?" Akiza asked before frowning. "You don't think..."

"Yeah, we have to be careful." Yusei agreed.

**"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn. Now it's your turn! If you think you can save the world, prove it by defeating me!"** Z-ONE declared to them both.

Yusei 1st Turn:

"If that's what it takes." Yusei mentioned looking at his hand and smiling. "I summon Rapid Warrior in attack mode."

The Warrior appeared blazing through.

* * *

_Rapid Warrior_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 200_

_During your Main Phase 1, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Other monsters cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Now I'll set three cards, and use Rapid Warrior's ability." Yusei continued. "An ability that lets him attack you directly."

Rapid Warrior charged striking Z-ONE who grunted. **(Z-ONE: 2800)**

"That ends my turn." Yusei mentioned.

* * *

**Yusei/Akiza: 4000**

**Z-ONE: 2800**

* * *

Z-ONE 2nd Turn:

**"My turn draw!"** Z-ONE called drawing looking, **"During the Standby Phase, Metaion's ability shuffles itself back to my deck."**

Metaion shuffled back to Z-ONE's Deck.

**"Ark Cradle's effect activates!"** Z-ONE called raising his arm up, **"Each time a Timelord returns to my Deck, I deal 800 points of damage, discard a card from your hand, or draw 1 card. I pick where I deal you both 800 points of damage!"**

Yusei and Akiza braced themselves for the damage.

**(Yusei and Akiza: 3200)**

"And now I activate the Trap, Empty Machine." Z-ONE added playing a face-down.

* * *

_Empty Machine_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_The first time this face-up card on the field would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of these effects._  
_● Discard 1 Level 10 monster; draw 1 card._  
_● If this is the only card in your Spell & Trap Zone: Target 1 "Timelord" monster in your GY; shuffle it into the Deck, then, you can Set 1 "Infinite Machine" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

**"The first time this could would be destroyed it's destruction is negated. And by discarding a level 10 monster from my hand, I can draw another card."** Z-ONE said discarding a card, and drawing 1, **"And I now summon Time Maiden!"**

A small maiden appeared appeared.

* * *

_Time Maiden_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Timelord" monster. You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Timelord" monster with 0 ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Timelord" monster with 0 ATK from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You cannot Special Summon other monsters during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

**"When I control no monsters, I can summon this card from my Hand."** Z-ONE explained, **"And by sacrificing this card, I add a Timelord from my Deck to my hand, which I will do now."**

Maiden vanished as he added the card calling, **"I now summon Sandaion, the Timelord!"**

A huge Golden Timelord appeared.

* * *

_Sandaion, the Timelord_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. You can only control 1 "Sandaion, the Timelord". If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Neither player takes battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Inflict 2000 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

**"If only you control monsters, I can summon this card without a sacrifice."** Z-ONE explained.

Akiza frowned. "4000 points and he can summon it without sacrificing anything?"

**"Our battle damage from attacks involving Sandaion becomes zero."** Z-ONE added before calling, **"Battle! Sandaion attacks Rapid Warrior!"**

Sandaion charged a blast at Rapid Warrior.

"I play my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called.

* * *

_Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the GY._

* * *

"This negates your attack and then I can set it facedown on my field."

The attack was blocked setting down as Z-ONE explained, **"Sandaion's special ability had it battled at the end of the Battle Phase would deal you both 2000 points of damage. Had Scrap-Iron Scarecrow not worked you both would've lost half your Life Points."**

"2000 damage?" Akiza asked in shock.

**"Turn end."** Z-ONE ended his turn.

Akiza 1st Turn:

Akiza drew her card and smiled. "I set one card and play a monster in defense mode. Now, I play Rapid Warrior's ability!"

Rapid Warrior glowed at this ready to begin.

"Attack Z-ONE directly!" Akiza called.

Z-ONE watched as Rapid Warrior charged in attacking him again which this time cracked his mask. **(Z-ONE: 1600)**

Z-ONE rose up as his mask crackled away faintly showing something familiar.

"So far so good, they're in a strong position." Crow grinned.

**"I activate Empty Machine's effect!"** Z-ONE called, **"If I have no other cards in my Spell, and Trap Card Zones, I can set 1 Infinite Machine from my Deck by shuffling a Timelord from my graveyard to my Deck."**

He shuffled a card back setting a card as he added,** "And this doesn't activate Ark Cradle's effect as it wasn't a Timelord's Special Ability."**

"Infinite Machine?" Jack questioned.

* * *

**Yusei/Akiza: 3200**

**Z-ONE: 1600**

* * *

Z-ONE 3rd Turn:

**"My turn draw!"** Z-ONE called drawing as he said, **"Sandaion's ability shuffles itself back to my Deck during my Standby Phase."**

Sandaion was shuffled back.

**"Due to Ark Cradle I draw a card."** Z-ONE said drawing another card looking, **"I now activate Infinite Machine!"**

* * *

_Infinite Machine_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate by sending 1 face-up "Empty Machine" in your Spell & Trap Zone to the GY. Once per turn, this face-up card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
_● During the Main Phase: Special Summon 1 "Timelord" monster from your hand._  
_● Target 1 "Timelord" monster in your GY; shuffle it into the Deck, then, you can Set 1 "Infinite Light" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

**"With it activates I send 1 Empty Machine to the graveyard."** Z-ONE said as the card vanished,** "Once per turn it cannot be destroyed by your card effects. And I can use one of it's two effects once per turn. First I'll summon without a sacrifice Sadion, the Timelord!"**

A green Timelord appeared.

* * *

_Sadion, the Timelord_

_Wind Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled and your LP is less than 4000: Your LP becomes 4000. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

**"And now I activate Time Maiden's effect in the graveyard! By banishing this card, I summon 1 Timelord from my Deck ignoring conditions. Come Kamion, the Timelord!"** Z-ONE added as a brown Timelord appeared.

* * *

_Kamion, the Timelord_

_Earth Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Shuffle 1 card your opponent controls into the Deck, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

"Two of them at once?" Yusei questioned only to frown.

**"Battle, Kamion attacks!"** Z-ONE called as Kamion charged an attack, **"At the end of the Battle Phase when Kamion participates in battle 1 card on your field is shuffled back to your Deck, and you take 500 points of damage."**

Yusei frowned as the attack hit Rapid Warrior.

_'They actually let that go through?'_ Agate thought seeing that.

**"Sadion attacks!"** Z-ONE called as Sadion charged a wind blast.

"I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called. _'I just hope I picked the right one.'_

The attack was blocked set as Z-ONE said, **"At the end of the Battle Phase had Sadion's attack been successful if my Life Points are less then 4000 they become 4000."**

"So instead of you recovering all your points, we lose 500 points and one of our cards." Akiza realized.

**"You had a chance to stop Kamion. Why take it instead of stopping Kamion, and risk losing Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, or Rapid Warrior?" **Z-ONE asked Yusei.

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow can only block one attack each turn." Yusei replied. "So the question is, do you bait me with your first attack, or bluff and go with the more dangerous one first. Most duelists would try to bait out a trap card, so I let your first attack through and made sure I was ready to stop the second one when it came."

**"Hm... Kamion's ability activates!"** Z-ONE called as Kamion meditated, **"Neither player can activate cards against this effect! I shuffle Rapid Warrior!"**

Kamion fired an attack at Rapid Warrior.

The monster vanished as Yusei braced himself for the attack.

**(Yusei and Akiza: 2700)**

"They lost their offense to stop Z-ONE from healing." Chara said seeing that.

"It was a bad situation either way." Jack frowned.

"Yeah, but Z-ONE had to pick between getting rid of a monster or Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Crow added. "For their sake, I just hope he made the wrong choice."

**"I end my turn."** Z-ONE ended his turn.

Yusei 2nd Turn:

Yusei drew his card only to frown. "I set one monster facedown, it's all I can do."

* * *

**Yusei & Akiza: 2700**

**Z-ONE: 1600**

* * *

Z-ONE 4th Turn:

**"My turn draw."** Z-ONE said drawing as he added, **"Sadion, and Kamion shuffles themselves into the Deck."**

The two vanished.

**"And now Ark Cradles inflicts 800 more points for Sadion's ability."** Z-ONE told them.

Akiza's eyes widened as the blast hit them.

**(Yusei and Akiza: 1900)**

**"And now per it's effect from Kamion's departure I draw another card."** Z-ONE said drawing again,** "And now per Infinite Machine's effect once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 Timelord from my hand."**

_**"They may as well surrender."**_ the Anomaly smirked. _**"It's just a matter of time."**_

**"I summon Michion, the Timelord!"** Z-ONE called as a black like Timelord appeared.

* * *

_Michion, the Timelord_

_Fire Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Halve your opponent's LP. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

**"And now I summon Time Angel!"** Z-ONE added as a small angel appeared.

* * *

_Time Angel_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card on the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: Return all monsters on the field to the hand. You can Tribute this Normal Summoned card; Special Summon 1 Level 10 "Timelord" monster with 0 ATK from your GY, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Time" or 1 "Timelord" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

'This is bad, they need a plan." Crow frowned.

**"And now level 1 Time Angel tunes with level 10 Michion, the Timelord!"** Z-ONE called as Time Angel turned to 1 ring tuning with Michion who turned to 10 stars.

**(LV: 1 + 10 = 11)**

"That's hypocritical, you claim Synchro destroyed the world but you're using it?" Jack questioned.

**"If Synchro is used in the right hands then it can reshape the world when it destroyed it as a cosmic energy source."** Z-ONE stated before calling, **"Lords of Time all gather at this moment! Join through to reshape the future! Walk through the ways of the path! Synchro Summon! Level 11, Timelord Progenitor Yetzirah!"**

At that a white Timelord with a red woman face appeared.

* * *

_Timelord Progenitor Yetzirah_

_Dark Type_

_Level 11_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_1 Tuner + 1 "Timelord" non-Tuner monster_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. When this card is Synchro Summoned: Draw 2 Cards. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck battled: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish that target, also this card gains that target's effect until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

"Any ideas Yusei?" Akiza asked nervously.

Chara however was shocked at Z-ONE saying what he says in his chants, "Walk through the ways of the path?"

"Chara?" Luna asked.

"He said, 'Walk through the ways of the path' like I do." Chara told her.

Luna's eyes widened.

"A coincidence, it has to be. I mean... with so many duelists there are obviously some things more than one person could say." Crow pointed out.

**"It's no coincidence."** Z-ONE stated simply, **"It's because you, and I are alike Chara Princeton."**

"We're alike?" Chara asked as Z-ONE's mask cracked more.

**"In the future you are regarded as one of the strongest duelists, and even their hero."** Z-ONE said reaching his mask, and pulled it off revealing his face to everyone.

"No... no way." Jack whispered in disbelief.

"What kind of sick twisted joke is this?" Muffet questioned.

"That... Chara?" Luna asked.

Z-ONE dropped his mask as it tumbled away as the Anomaly remarked, **_"Oh ho no wonder that you trusted him mother."_**

"What but how... Your..." Chara trailed off in shock.

Z-ONE was a young man having blue eyes, and brown hair with the same scar Chara had gotten from his Leo, and Luna's duel against Goodwin.

"No, I've never seen him unmasked." Agate admitted. "I trusted him because our goals were the same and he saved my life."

"Despite that we worked together." Z-ONE said in his real voice.

"Z-ONE... what's going on?" Chara asked in shock.

"Hmm... Now that you seen this face, I have no choice but to answer you. Chara Princeton..." Z-ONE paused for a bit before revealing, "I am YOU from the future."

That response shocked everyone both in Ark Cradle, and in New Domino.

"That... that's a lie!" Chara shouted.

"Say what!?" Asriel from New Domino asked shocked.

Frisk's eyes were wide as Sora and Claire started crying.

"That... That has to be a joke isn't it?" Chara D. asked hopefully keep Aqua closed to him.

"I don't... I don't know." Aqua admitted.

Z-ONE or Future Chara told them, "I expected you to act like that my younger self."

"Stop calling me that!" Chara shouted.

"Do not deny it." Future Chara told him, "Maybe you'll understand when I explain everything."

Yusei frowned at that.

"Back when the future was still peaceful darkness in people's hearts continue to grow triggering the events of the Zero Reverse from the large amounts of Synchro Energy." Future Chara told them, "That's when the conflict arose to where to counteract Synchro, the Meklord Army was created to destroy the use of Ener-D much to no avail. Monster Kind attempts to stop them, even though they fought well they fallen at the end, and several duelists survived in hiding struggling to survive. I was a head scientist trying to figure a way out of this nightmare with one person close to me. Luna herself."

Luna's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

Suddenly Frisk's eyes widened. "Wait, the darkness in people's hearts?"

"It went through for several years, and there was no sign of ending. That was when I decided I take the fight against them." Future Chara told them, "I made the hard choice, and abandoned the Royal Paladins even though their power of strong it was not enough to combat the Meklord Armies to where I created the Timelord which are the powers of the Fallen Children, and Monster Kind deserving the future to be peaceful for all times. Luna tried to say to wait but I couldn't anymore taking the fight to the Meklords eventually defeating their top Commander Mekanikle. The battle continued despite Mekanikle's destruction, and soon we had no choice but to get away as the Zero Reverse finally triggered destroying the Meklord Armies but causing severe destruction. Me, and Luna were trying to get away but then... One of the ditches happened, and I grabbed her but... She slipped."

"That... it can't be." Akiza whispered.

"Helpless I watched she fell no longer being with me..." Future Chara said looking down, "That was when I realized: As long as their is darkness is everyone's hearts, or with Monster Kind, no one is safe. With that I looked into the past to recruit the Wizards that sealed the Underground to prevent Monster Kind from dooming the world. But all but Agate was all I can find."

Suddenly Chara paused. "Wait, Royal Paladins?"

"The Deck we used." Future Chara told him, "In the midst of the Meklord Armies their power was not enough so I had to give up using them."

Hearing that Chara smiled. "Then the future isn't set in stone, we can stop the disaster you mentioned."

"What do you mean?" Future Chara questioned.

"The Royal Paladins evolved. My deck... it's the Gold Paladins now." Chara explained. "Which means history is changing, and so can the future."

"Gold Paladins?" Future Chara asked hearing that, "There is no such thing."

"Yes there are." Luna mentioned. "Chara obtained them when we dueled Aporia."

Chara held up a card. "Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. The true form of Blaster Blade and a Gold Paladin."

At that Blond Ezel appeared in a golden glow awing everyone but not as more as Future Chara.

"If you never had these... it means the future can be changed." Chara continued. "We can save the world."

Future Chara stared at Blond Ezel before saying, "However you still haven't proven you can change the future by defeating me!"

"If we need to defeat you, then we will." Yusei told him.

"Yusei, Akiza!" Chara told them as they turned, "I'm leaving this match to you two. Prove my future self wrong!"

Akiza's eyes widened. "Right, leave it to us."

**(New Dueling Theme: City of Sin by Escape the Fate)**

"Let's see how far that can go!" Future Chara called, "Duel resume! With Yetzirah Synchro Summoned, I can draw 2 cards!"

He drew looking before calling, "Battle! Yetzirah attacks your face-down Yusei!"

Yetzirah attacked the face-down.

"At the end of the Damage Step if Yetzirah battle, a monster on the field is banished!" Future Chara revealed.

The monster was revealed to be Tricular.

* * *

_Tricular_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 300_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Bicular" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"And now that monster is banished!" Future Chara called as Tricular vanished, "I end my turn."

Akiza 2nd Turn:

Akiza drew her card as her eyes widened. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!"

* * *

_Twilight Rose Knight_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Plant monsters for attacks. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant monster from your hand._

* * *

"When this monster is summoned I can also play Revival Rose."

* * *

_Revival Rose_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1300_

_If a Level 5 or higher Plant-Type monster you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

The two appeared ready.

"Level three Twilight Rose Knight tune with level four Revival Rose!" Akiza declared as Twilight Rose Knight became three green rings and Revival Rose turned into four stars.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

* * *

_Black Rose Dragon_

_Fire Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant monster from your GY, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, its ATK becomes 0 until the end of this turn._

* * *

Her dragon roared being summoned.

"Alright Black Rose Dragon is on the field!" Chara smiled.

Jack reminded, "It won't do any good. Yetzirah can't be destroyed, and he can't take damage."

"Plus due to Infinite Machine, Black Rose Dragon's ability to destroy all cards on the field won't work." Crow added.

"But there is one card that it can destroy on his field." Chara mentioned eyeing the Ark Cradle around them.

"I play Conviction Evolution!" Akiza called as her SOUL appeared glowing bright red. "I send Black Rose Dragon to the graveyard in order to summon something stronger."

* * *

_Conviction Evolution_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 "Black Rose Dragon" you control to the GY: Special Summon 1 "Resolved Rose Dragon" from your Hand, Deck, or GY. You can banish this card from your GY: If your LP would go to 0 make them 1 instead, and if you do Special Summon 5 Synchro Monsters at random from your Extra Deck but their ATK becomes 0, also they can attack directly._

* * *

"Before you do that, I activate Infinite Machine's other effect!" Future Chara called as the card glowed, "By shuffling Michion from the graveyard back to my Deck, I set Infinite Light from my Deck to the field."

He set the card down. Akiza frowned before her SOUL began glowing even brighter.

"Pitch-dark flower that will never falter, bloom once more! SOUL Evolution! Take root, Resolved Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted as her evolved dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Resolved Rose Dragon_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2700_

_Must be summoned by "Conviction Evolution", and cannot be summoned by other ways. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Resolved Rose Dragon..." Future Chara trailed off seeing it.

"If you remember my dragon, you know what it can do." Akiza mentioned. "When this monster is summoned, every single card on the field is sent straight to the graveyard!"

"Yetzirah, and Infinite Machine can't be-Wait." Future Chara realized.

"Non-Destruction." Muffet whispered.

The Dragon sent every card cleaning off all the cards as they grunted as Future Chara grunted, "She gotten rid of Yetzirah."

"That ends my turn." Akiza mentioned. _'But now... it's all over.'_

"That Ark Cradle can't bother them anymore." Chara said seeing that, "As long as he doesn't get lucky in his draw this could go well or bad."

* * *

**Yusei & Akiza: 1900**

**Future Chara: 1600**

* * *

Future Chara 5th Turn:

"My turn!" Future Chara called drawing.

"I play Conviction Evolution's other effect and banish it from my graveyard!" Akiza called.

Future Chara looked surprised at that, "Hm?"

"You were saying?" Akiza asked him.

"Tch. I activate Time Angel's effect! I banish it to add a Time monster or a Timelord from my Deck, and add it to my hand." Future Chara said adding a card, "Then I summon that card! Come Hailon, the Timelord!"

A multiple armed Timelord appeared.

* * *

_Hailon, the Timelord_

_Earth Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Activate this effect; if your LP is lower than your opponent's LP, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

"Then I activate Apotheosis of the Lords!" Future Chara added to them.

* * *

_Apotheosis of the Lords_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 1 "Timelord" monster with 0 ATK from your hand, or Deck, ignoring Summoning Conditions. You can only activate 1 "Apotheosis of the Lords" once per turn._

* * *

"By trading 1000 points, I can summon another Timelord from my Deck or my hand as long as it's points are 0!" Future Chara called. **(Future Chara: 0600)** "Come out, Lazion, the Timelord!"

A red Timelord with flames appeared.

* * *

_Lazion, the Timelord_

_Fire Type_

_Level 10_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Shuffle all cards from your opponent's GY into the Deck. Once per turn, if your opponent draws a card: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

"Two more of these things?" Jack questioned in annoyance.

"Battle! Hailon attacks!" Future Chara called as Hailon fired a sphere attack, "At the end of the Battle Phase if Hailon battled while my Life Points are lower your Life Points becomes the same as mine!"

They grunted.

"And now Lazion!" Future Chara called as Lazion attacked, "At the end of the Battle Phase if Lazion enters a fight, all cards in both your Graveyards are shuffled! And both their effects are right now!"

The two attacked them again. Yusei braced himself as the attacks hit. **(Yusei and Akiza: 0600)**

"And here's something else you both should know. Once per turn, if either of you both draw a card Lazion inflicts 1000 points of damage!" Future Chara revealed as the face on Lazion smirked, "That means the moment you both draw this duel is over!"

Yusei's eyes widened as he looked at his deck.

"It's ok Yusei." Akiza smiled.

Yusei 3rd Turn:

Hearing that he nodded drawing his card.

"Lazion finish this!" Future Chara called as Lazion fired flames from his shoulders at them.

The flames struck Yusei and Akiza creating a massive pillar of flame.

"YUSEI/AKIZA!" the Signers, and Muffet cried seeing this.

"And with that it's over." Future Chara said seeing this as he turned to them, "I told you that the future was doomed, and you didn't listen which cost the lives of two more-"

"What did it cost?" asked a female voice.

"What?" Future Chara asked as they looked back at the flames.

They heard five roars as the flames vanished revealing Barrier Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon all roaring with zero attack points.

****(Yusei and Akiza: 0001)****

* * *

_Life Stream Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2400_

_1 Tuner + "Power Tool Dragon"  
__When this card is Synchro Summoned, the Life Points of all players with less than 2000 Life Points become 2000. Neither player takes effect damage. Once per turn, you can make the Levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field become any Level from 1 to 12._

* * *

_Red Dragon Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_After damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

_Black-Winged Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_If you would take damage from a card effect, place 1 Black Feather Counter on this card instead. This card loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter on it. Once per turn: You can remove all Black Feather Counters on this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter you removed, and if it does, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by this effect._

* * *

_Ancient Fairy Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Field Spells on the field as possible, and if you do, gain 1000 LP, then you can add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Barrier Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1850_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully increase the DEF of all other monsters on your field by 600. If a monster you control would be destroyed, return this card to your Extra Deck, and negate that monsters destruction._

* * *

"Impossible!" Future Chara cried in shock.

"Conviction Evolution's effect, when it's banished once per duel if my life points would decrease to zero I keep one life point instead. Then, if that effect was activated five random Synchro Monsters are summoned to the field with their attack points reduced to zero." Akiza explained.

_Life Stream: **(ATK: 0)**_

_Red Dragon Archfiend:** (ATK: 0)**_

_Barrier Dragon: **(ATK: 0)**_

_Ancient Fairy Dragon:** (ATK: 0)**_

_Black-Winged Dragon: **(ATK: 0)**_

"Tch. Fine but all five of them can't do anything since they have no points." Future Chara pointed out.

Yusei closed his eyes. "You're wrong."

Future Chara looked confused.

"I attack you directly with all five of our dragons!" Yusei called.

"What?" Future Chara asked hearing that as all five charged attacks, "What you trying to pull!?"

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Apologies for this poor duel, we're essentially at the end of this chapter in Bopdog's Undertale/Yugioh series but this is the best I could come up with.)**

"The spell card Synchro Cannon, for every Synchro Monster that attacked you take 200 points of damage." Yusei answered.

* * *

_Synchro Cannon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Inflict 200 points of damage for each Synchro Monster that declared an attack this turn._

* * *

"What?" Future Chara asked in shock, _'Then that means... They've won! Does this mean that my younger self speaks the truth?'_

A blast charged in as he was engulfed.

* * *

**Yusei & Akiza: 0001**

**Future Chara: 0000**

**Yusei & Akiza wins the duel!**

* * *

Agate frowned before turning to the Anomaly. "We're leaving."

The Anomaly nodded as they vanished again as Future Chara weakly rose up as Chara ran up, "Hey you alright!?"

"Stay back!" Future Chara yelled stopping Chara, "I... I can see now. You proved that this future is saved with your resolve. I just wish that was carried out to my much earlier. But now, I can reunite with everyone that died in my time. Including the friends I made. Aporia, and Paradox I'll meet them again."

He turned saying, "But before I go. I want to see mother one last time."

"There's no time, this place is about to fall onto New Domino City." Crow pointed out.

"Actually." a glow happened as they looked to see Frisk just arrived.

"Mother." Future Chara said as they hugged each other.

"Chara, I..." Frisk trailed off to him as he shook his head.

"No. I had nearly brought you all death. But now I can fix my mistake." Future Chara said handing her his Timelord Deck, "And sorry for bringing Agate, and that thing to your lives. But I can atone by sacrificing my life to stop the Ark Cradle."

"What?" Frisk, and Chara asked in shock.

"I love you mother." Future Chara said before turning to Chara, "And Chara... I leave the future to you, and your friends."

Despite being sad Chara nodded as Future Chara got his mask back on saying in his Z-ONE voice, **"Now go. All of you! Go now!"**

Luna ran and embraced him. Future Chara looked before hugging her back saying to her, **"Luna? Don't ever leave Chara's side."**

"I won't, I promise... and, I'm waiting for you." she whispered.

He only nodded before nodding to everyone before running to the Ark Cradle as Frisk called, "Let's get out of here!"

They nodded at that. Their marks glowed as the Crimson Dragon himself appeared roaring taking them all with it before they with their Runners appeared back on the ground just in time for the Ark Cradle to vanish leaving a bright blue sky. Not long after it vanished Luna and Muffet both collapsed to their knees and started to cry.

"U-Ugh hey!" everyone who was waiting ran to them as Asriel smiled, "You all are alright!"

"Well... Not all of us." Chara admitted looking down.

"What are you talking about?" Dexter asked.

"...Leo died in battle. Agate managed to get him." Chara admitted to his team.

"... You're lying." Dexter told him.

Muffet only started crying harder. Frisk frowned seeing that before she closed her eyes. "Muffet, can you come with me?"

"H-Huh?" Muffet looked up before nodding sniffing walking with her.

Frisk walked Muffet back to the Princeton household. "You know he loved you right?"

"Yes... he did." Muffet sniffed rubbing her eyes.

"Actually... I don't think you know how much." Frisk mentioned. "Did he tell you?"

"Hm? Tell me what?" Muffet asked looking up with tears.

Frisk sighed as they walked into her and Chazz's room before handing Muffet a glowing golden bag. "He called me before your final duel with Team Armada, and asked me to do him a favor in case he died."

"Huh?" Muffet carefully hold it, "What's this?"

"A promise... that no matter what you would never be alone." Frisk answered before nodding for Muffet to look in the bag.

Muffet blinked as she slowly opened it to look. Frisk just closed her eyes as the gold glow increased in intensity. Muffet grunted closing her eyes from being bright. Frisk frowned while trying to dull the glow while keeping it as powerful. "Sorry."

Muffet at that looked back.

"I'm... keeping that ready for you." Frisk whispered.

Muffet looked what's in the bag as she widen her eyes, "Wait is this...?"

"Yeah, it is." Frisk nodded.

Muffet started tearing up, "He left... Leo."

Frisk helped her close the bag as it continued glowing gold. "He loved you... and didn't want you to be alone no matter what."

Muffet softly shed tears saying, "Leo, thank you..."

Frisk gently hugged her. Muffet hugged her back at that.

Back outside Chara softly hugged Luna. She was trembling with tears in her eyes. "Chara..."

"I'm so sorry Luna." Chara said to her, "He was a great guy."

Luna started sobbing and clinging to Chara. He softly rubbed back closing his eyes.

"Sis sis?"

They looked to see Claire, and Sora. Chazz was holding them and they were reaching for Luna.

"Claire... Sora..." Luna said tearing up sniffing.

They continued reaching for her. Chazz walked, and gave them who her as she carefully hold them.

They both hugged her as much as they could.

"Sis sis." Sora whispered.

"Wuv oo." Claire told her.

She started sobbing more as Chara rubbed her back, "I promise Luna, I'll never leave you, and I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

She turned and hugged all three Princeton children with tears running down her face.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... the Arc-Cradle was stopped.**

**bopdog111: But at what cost?**

**Ulrich362: One that might have been too high.**

**bopdog111: But it'll leave a legacy for the rest of the group.**

**Ulrich362: True, but now all that's left is to see how everyone moves forward from here. See you in the final chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	66. Finale! Moving to Heartland City!

**bopdog111: Well, here it is. The finale.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, and there's a lot that's about to happen.**

**bopdog111: A lot is going to foreshadow, and we don't know how long this will be but it will be VERY LONG we hope. And Chara has something important to tell everyone.**

**Ulrich362: Bopdog's right.**

**bopdog111: Well no point wasting anymore time. Enjoy this finale everyone.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Undertale, or Glitchtale but we own our OCs!**

* * *

After an hour Chara asked everyone to gather in the Living Room of the Dreemurr household saying their's something urgent to tell everyone.

"Chara?" Frisk asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah this is important. The Anomaly, that thing that took over Uncle Chara." Chara told her.

"Yeah, what about it?" Chazz asked him.

"He's still alive!" Chara revealed.

"What, no, we destroyed it!" Asriel argued. "We saw it explode."

"What you destroyed was it's body." Jack explained, "Agate managed to salvage it's SOUL before Frisk's power was able to kill it for good."

Frisk gasped recalling the pink haired woman while finishing off the Anomaly, "That woman... That must've been Agate from before!"

"Then even back then... Damn it!" Chazz snapped.

Chara D. started to shake recalling the memories he had from being possessed by it for many years. Aqua gently embraced him. "It's ok. We won't let that thing hurt you again."

Chara D. hugged her back.

"How come we didn't know it was saved all this time?" Asgore asked.

Frisk frowned. "We couldn't have known, because it was in the future."

**"But it's gone with Agate cause the Ark Cradle is also gone right?"** Mettaton asked.

"They vanished while it was still in our time." Crow admitted. "Which means they could be anywhere."

"Well I'll keep a close watch out, and tell the Spirit Realm to also keep a high look out for them. Because the next time we encounter them will be the last." Frisk promised with determined eyes, "But I'll not do it alone, I also need everyone's help, and that includes our favorite lazybone's old man."

"Frisk?" Sans asked in shock hearing that.

"Sans, I know it's risky. But we need his help at some point." Frisk told him.

Sans closed his eyes.

"Frisk, can we at least wait a while? We've been through enough for now." Toriel said quietly.

Frisk nodded hearing that.

"Then... what do we do now?" Asriel asked uncertainly.

"Have peace." Chara answered.

"I think we could all use some of that after everything that's happened." Chazz agreed.

"Now I should start planning me, and Luna's future." Chara smiled taking his finacee's hand, "Since both me, and her... Had the question popped."

Frisk's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Well... I was going to ask about that ring but I suppose that answers that question." Asgore noted.

"Remember that errand Dad had to do?" Chara smiled to his mom.

Frisk's eyes widened slightly before she shook her head. "You're still too young."

"You, and Dad were too back at Duel Academy. And besides this is a difficult time right now so no better time." Chara admitted kissing Luna's cheek.

Luna blushed at that.

"He has a point Frisk, as long as they save the ceremony for after they graduate... we can't really say no." Chazz chuckled.

Frisk looked at him sternly before sighing, "Alright, I suppose you, and him have a point. But nothing too major before hand okay you two?"

They nodded at that.

"With that settled, I better figure what to do for the future for Kaibacorp once I graduate." Chara admitted.

"Actually, your mother and I looked into that." Chazz mentioned.

"You did?" Chara asked.

Frisk smiled. "Yes, we called Kaiba and he mentioned a possible job... though, there's one small catch."

"Is it a bad catch or a good catch?" Chara asked.

"Well... we'd have to move out of New Domino City." Chazz told him. "To a place called Heartland."

"Move out?" Asriel asked hearing that surprised.

"It's two hours from here so we could stay in touch... and to be fair we haven't actually decided anything. You should have a say Chara." Frisk mentioned to him.

Chara thinks about it before turning to Luna, "Luna?"

Luna just looked completely stunned.

"No matter what happens let's stick together to the very end okay?" Chara asked holding her hand.

Luna embraced him with tears before her eyes widened in horror.

"Luna?" Chara asked seeing that.

"My parents." she whispered. "If they learn what happened..."

"Don't worry. Me, and Chazz will talk to them about it." Frisk told her, "Of course that is if they decide to come here."

Luna nodded but still looked nervous.

"Is there anything else or should we all get some rest?" Jack asked the group.

"Yes we will get rest." Frisk said before patting Muffet's back, "You want to stay for the night Muffet?"

"I think so." she nodded quietly.

"Come on Luna." Chara said taking her hand softly, "Time to head back."

She nodded at that.

* * *

A few minutes later Chara, and Luna arrived in his room as he sighed. Luna blushed before embracing him with tears running down her face. Chara hugged her back.

"Do... do you think he's happy?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yeah. I bet he's smiling down on us." Chara said looking up.

Luna smiled. "I think you're right."

"And... You still remember?" Chara asked her.

Luna blushed but nodded. "Pinky promise."

He softly patted her back at that.

"What... what do we do now?" Luna asked him.

"We can do THAT now if you want." Chara answered.

Luna blushed at that. "Um... ok. I think I do."

"Okay... You get ready. I'll be ready in a bit." Chara said heading to his closet.

Luna blushed before taking a nervous breath and getting ready before lying down on the bed with her eyes closed. After a few seconds Chara pulled down her bottom clothes to her knees. She shuddered slightly. He then kissed softly between the legs a few times. Luna gasped at that before pausing. "Yeah..."

Then after a few seconds she feel gentle sucking. She gasped at that. "Ch... Chara?"

"Yeah?" Chara asked her.

Luna took a few slow breaths before closing her eyes. "I... I was right."

"About what?" Chara asked crawling up to meet her eyes.

Luna was blushing. "What... you did up there was better."

Chara was also blushing before kissed her, "You want me to... continue?"

She returned the kiss before nodding. Chara crawled back down to continue. Luna blushed more. Chara started to suck again. Luna gasped slightly at that. As he continued on she started shivering as he asked, "How does this feel to on your chest?"

"It feels nice, but... not as nice." Luna admitted.

"Your chest is better?" Chara asked her.

"... Yes." Luna answered.

"Okay." Chara said accidentally draping his tongue between his legs when said that crawling up.

Luna shuddered slightly at that.

"What's the matter?" Chara asked seeing that.

"Your tongue... it felt a little weird." Luna answered. "I'm ok though."

"Oh sorry bout that." Chara said before pulling her shirt up as he smiled, "And I meant it. Your body looks perfect."

Luna blushed at that. He then starts at her chest again. Luna gasped and started shaking when he did. He continued for a few minutes before stopping. Luna was gasping and trembling. He then surprised her with a lick. Luna cried out at that. He went up kissing her deep in her lips. Luna returned the kiss and hugged him. He pulled back blushing bright to her.

"Chara?" Luna asked seeing that.

"How was that?" Chara asked her.

"Indescribable, but in a good way." Luna admitted.

Chara pulled back up her shorts, and underwear after she said that before tracing her chest softly. Luna shuddered at that.

"I promise Luna... I'll take great care of you." Chara whispered to her.

Luna smiled. "I know, and thank you."

"So... What do you think? About Heartland?" Chara asked her gently helping her sit up.

"I don't know." Luna admitted.

"Well... Actually it would do good for us to travel to other places." Chara admitted, "It lets us explore the world as we know it."

Luna nodded hearing that only to smile. "As long as we're together."

Chara smiled back only to pull her shirt off. Luna blushed but let him. He softly rubbed her body kissing her softly. Luna shuddered again at that. He then got to her lower clothes asking, "Can I?"

"Ok." Luna nodded.

Chara pulled them off her which gets her completely naked. She blushed at that. He kissed her body continuing as he whispered, "Your so beautiful."

Luna blushed more.

"Luna?" Chara asked her.

"Yeah?" Luna asked.

"Would you like to do clothes shopping sometime?" Chara asked her.

She blinked at that. "Oh... ok. That could be nice."

"Okay cause we do need to shop for clothes for the future." Chara admitted to her.

Luna looked at him curiously. "Oh, you mean for Asriel and Betty's wedding?"

"Well that, and other things." Chara admitted, "Clothes also for us to wear cause we can't always wear the same thing."

"Oh yeah... I hadn't thought about that but you're right." Luna nodded.

Chara nodded before smiling, and pick her up bridal style. Luna's eyes widened before she blushed and looked down. Chara walked to his bathroom with her entering, and placed her on her feet starting the water. Luna smiled at that. "That's nice."

Chara soon picked her back up before lowering her in the water. Luna sighed softly.

"I'll be right back." Chara said walking out.

"Ok." Luna nodded before closing her eyes and relaxing.

After a minute Luna suddenly felt something sweet go into her mouth. Her eyes opened at that. It was Chara beside the tub holding a spoon of something from a small bowl smiling. Luna swallowed what was in her mouth. "That's really good, but what are you doing?"

"Treating my lady to a delicious treat while having a relaxing bath. Uncle Chara told me one time he treated Aqua like this after she got pregnant." Chara answered.

Luna's eyes widened and she blushed at that. "Oh... wow."

"And how do you like this? It's Banana Ice Cream, I made myself." Chara admitted to her.

"It's really delicious." Luna smiled.

Chara smiled continuing to give her spoon fulls.

"Chara?" Luna asked quietly.

"Hm?" Chara asked stopping for a sec.

"Can you get in with me?" Luna asked.

"Well... Okay." Chara smiled putting the ice cream down, and undressed getting in, and softly holding the Ice Cream with him getting in.

When he did Luna smiled and gently rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled before taking a spoonful, and held it for her. She took the bite and smiled. He chuckled before the bowl slipped dropping in the tub, "Oh crap!"

Luna looked. "It's ok."

She carefully picked up the bowl and put it on the edge of the tub.

"Ugh sorry. I ruined both the water, and your ice cream." Chara said to her feeling terrible.

Luna turned and hugged him. "You didn't ruin anything. We're together, the ice cream was amazing, and I'm happy."

Chara smiled hugging her back kissing her passionately.

* * *

_1 Week Later..._

Chara had just dropped Luna off at a spot, "Tell Betty that I wish her luck for the Wedding March."

"I will." Luna smiled.

Chara speed off as Luna walked in the small shack to see Amber, Patty, and Betty.

"Hi Luna." Amber smiled seeing her.

"Hi girls." Luna smiled before turning to Betty who was in a pink wedding dress, "How do you feel Betty?"

"Honestly... scared." Betty admitted. "I hope people don't get confused I'm not wearing white."

"It suits you." Luna admitted honestly, "Chara wishes you luck at the wedding march."

She smiled. "I'll have to thank him."

"How's the baby doing?" Luna asked her.

Betty put a hand on her stomach. "It's good."

"She's not showing yet Luna. Only for a week, and a half now I think?" Patty asked Betty who nodded.

"Still even if it's early to tell it's good to ask frequently." Luna admitted with a smile.

"That's true and..." Betty started before pausing and looking down. "I... I want to call it off."

"It's okay Betty. Whatever happens we're all in this together, and nothing will harm us now." Amber smiled patting her back.

She was shaking her head almost in tears. "I don't deserve it... not after what mom did... what my brother did, and what I nearly did."

"Don't worry Betty. We're all willing to give you a chance. It's cause of something Chara told me. Everyone deserves a second chance." Luna told her.

"She's right." Amber agreed.

Betty looked worried before closing her eyes. "... I'm scared."

"Just remember that your not like Agate, or the Anomaly." Luna smiled.

"But I am... we were both created by her. She's my mother, and that thing, it's my brother." Betty mentioned.

"But your different. You helped us." Patty smiled to her.

Betty looked unsure but nodded. "Is it time?"

Just then a woman walked in, "Betty? Were ready for you."

They nodded walking out.

* * *

Meanwhile Asriel wearing a suit was nervous before asking Asgore, "Did you get this nervous when you married Mom?"

"I did indeed." Asgore nodded. "It's understandable."

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." Asriel admitted, "What if I mess up?"

"You love Betty, that's fairly obvious." Asgore mentioned. "And she loves you, so as far as I can tell you can't mess up. Just as long as you two go through this together."

Asriel nodded swallowing nervously as music begins to play. Asgore smiled reassuringly. They took their places with Chara D. as Asriel's best man while Chazz was linked with Betty's arm carrying her while walking down the isle.

"Thank you." Betty whispered to him.

Chazz nodded with a smile placing Betty down beside Asriel as he said to her, "Your so beautiful."

Betty blushed. "Thank you Azzy."

"Dear friends we gather here today to celebrate the Holy Union between Prince Asrisl Dremurr, and miss Betty." the Priest said to everyone, "Any vows you two have to say?"

"Azzy?" Betty asked him.

Asriel swallowed before saying, "Betty from the first time I saw you, I felt at peace. I wanted to stay by your side, and know your my everything. I love you Betty now, and forever no matter who or what you are."

Her eyes widened and she started tearing up hearing that.

"And Miss Betty?" the Priest asked her.

Betty closed her eyes. "Asriel... I said it before but I mean it. You saved me. You're the most amazing person in the world. I'm so glad I met you... I love you."

Asriel smiled as the Priest asked, "Would the groom present the ring please?"

He gulped before taking the ring, and placed it on Betty's finger. Betty looked at the ring and smiled.

"And if anyone has reasons these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece." the Priest announced.

They turned to look at the gathered crowd. Nobody made a move as the Priest nodded, "Alright now I pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Asriel softly picked her up smiling to her. Betty wrapped her arms around him before leaning to give him a small kiss. They both kissed as everyone clapped. Toriel was wiping tears from her eyes seeing that. Asgore rubbed her back as they pulled back waving to everyone.

"One day that will be us." Chara smiled to Luna.

Luna nodded with a smile only to pause and look down sadly.

"What's wrong?" Dexter asked her.

Luna frowned. "Muffet."

"She'll be okay. She has something to remember him." Chara said turning to Muffet who was in her human form looking happy with tears.

"Huh?" Luna asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He gave her his Deck, and Dragons." Chara answered.

"Oh... that's right." Luna admitted before smiling as Betty and Asriel walked over with smiles.

"How you two feeling?" Chara asked them.

"Incredible." Betty answered only to pause. "Though... can you do me a tiny favor?"

"What is it?" Chara asked curiously.

Betty smiled. "Can you not call me aunt Betty? That would be a little weird."

"Okay." Chara nodded with a smile, "And we will be supportive of you for the coming months."

"Thanks." Asriel smiled only for Betty to take his hand causing him to blush slightly. "We'll see you guys later."

They waved as they walked off.

"May I have this dance?" asked a female voice from behind them.

They looked over. Amber was smiling. "Do you mind Dexter?"

Dexter smiled, "No, I don't."

"Have fun little sis." Chara smiled to Amber.

She smiled before walking off with Dexter.

"May I have it as well?" Chara smiled to Luna offering a hand.

Luna smiled taking it. "Of course."

They all started to dance together as they smiled where Frisk told Chazz, "I wouldn't trade this life for anything."

Chazz just smiled. "Neither would I."

"May I have this dance?" Frisk smiled to Chazz.

"I thought you'd never ask." he chuckled taking her hand.

They walked on the floor. The three couples were soon joined by Jaden, Alexis, Blair, Marcel, Jesse, Kitsuna, and several other people as they started dancing. Chara D. danced with Aqua with a smile. She smiled back kissing him. He chuckled before patting her stomach, "I promise I'll keep you two safe."

Aqua smiled. "You've really grown up."

"Thanks to you." Chara D. smiled.

She smiled gently.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Betty and Asriel had walked back up to their wedding suite.

"Azzy?" she asked. "Help?"

Asriel smiled to her knelling to help. Betty blushed. "I meant... help getting the dress off."

"I know." Asriel said unzipping it from behind her.

Betty sighed at that. "Thank you."

"It was a squeeze?" Asriel asked her.

"A little bit." Betty admitted only too blush. "I... read something about weddings."

"What is it?" Asriel asked curiously.

"Consummating the marriage." Betty answered blushing a bit more.

Asriel blinked before smiling.

"Azzy?" Betty asked seeing that.

"I wouldn't mind doing that. If anything that'll get us closer to our baby." Asriel smiled to her.

Betty smiled. "Then, should we get ready?"

Asriel nodded picking her up, and placing her on the bed. Betty blushed before sitting up and taking off the rest of her clothes. "Actually... not like that."

"Then what would you like it as?" Asriel asked.

Betty blushed even more at that before rolling over onto her hands and knees. Asriel blinked.

"Azzy?" Betty asked.

"I don't think I seen this before." Asriel admitted starting to undress.

Betty blushed. "Oh..."

"So mind explaining it to me?" Asriel smiled laying down beside her.

Betty blushed. "Um... well it's mostly like normal. You're just... behind me so you can hold my stomach or... other spots."

"Okay." Asriel nodded with a smile patting her back before turning her over to softly hold her.

Betty hugged him back. He then turned her where her back is facing him, and hold her stomach close. Betty blushed at that but smiled.

"She's gonna be as beautiful as her mother." Asriel whispered.

Betty gently put her hands over Asriel's. "I just want her to be happy and healthy."

"Me too." Asriel smiled to her.

Betty closed her eyes. "Are... are you ready?"

"I am if you are." Asriel answered.

She nodded. "Go ahead... my incredible husband."

He laid her on her back before starting to suck her chest. Betty gasped slightly at that before sighing. "That's nice."

He then started rubbing between her legs. She squirmed slightly at that. "That tickles."

Asriel stopped sucking, and kissed Betty close. Betty kissed him back at that. Asriel continued before lowering down to kiss Betty. Betty shuddered softly at that. After a few minutes he raise up kissing Betty's belly button. Betty giggled slightly and gently rubbed Asriel's head. Asriel laid his head down closing his eyes. Betty smiled and continued rubbing his head.

"I can't wait." Asriel said to her.

"Neither can I." Betty smiled.

He softly rubbed her stomach as he said, "How do you feel when she'll start glowing in you?"

"I don't know... I guess I'll find out when she does." Betty admitted.

"It's a few months off, and your only 1 week, and a half in." Asriel smiled tracing her stomach.

"I know." Betty admitted before closing her eyes.

He crawled up kissing her forehead.

"Should I roll over again?" Betty asked him.

Asriel nodded. Betty blushed doing so. Asriel hugged her close holding her stomach.

"Whenever you're ready." Betty whispered.

Asriel kissed her neck getting ready.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Betty gasped before blushing. "Wow... was that any good for you?"

"Yeah." Asriel nodded wiping her forehead.

She smiled before closing her eyes. Asriel softly patted her tummy.

"Azzy... I'm tired." Betty admitted softly.

"You can go to sleep." Asriel whispered softly.

Betty smiled gently before she fell asleep. Asriel smiled kissing her.

* * *

_3 months later..._

Chara knocked on Chara D., and Aqua's door.

"It's open." Aqua mentioned.

Chara walked in.

"What's on your mind?" Chara D. asked curiously.

"First off happy 1 month anniversary." Chara smiled to him, and Aqua who was laying down on the bed.

"Thank you." Aqua smiled.

"Next, Mom wanted to me to tell you that you can have your Ultrasound at home if you want." Chara told them.

The two of them exchanged a glance before smiling.

"That sounds good, thanks." Chara D. mentioned.

Chara nodded walking down.

"Chara, can you do something for me?" Frisk asked him.

"Yeah?" Chara asked her.

"Could you and Luna go to the hospital after school today?" she requested.

"What's going on?" Chara asked curiously.

"Just come to the hospital ok?" Frisk asked.

Chara nodded to her, "Okay."

Frisk smiled at that. "You should go, I'm sure the others are waiting for you."

Chara smiled back nodding walking out.

* * *

_At Duel Academy..._

"Morning guys." Chara smiled to his friends.

"Hi Chara." Dexter smiled waving.

"How you all doing?" Chara asked.

"We're mostly ok, what about you?" Patty asked him.

"I'm doing okay." Chara admitted.

"That's good." Dexter smiled.

"Mom wants me, and Luna to go to the Hospital after school." Chara told them.

"Huh, is she ok?" Luna asked curiously.

"Yeah. I don't know why." Chara admitted.

"I guess you'll find out after school, you'll tell us right?" Bob asked.

They nodded walking in.

* * *

_After school..._

Luna walked over to Chara only she looked worried.

"Do you think everything's ok?" she asked him.

"We will find out." Chara told her.

She nodded as they walked off. They arrived at the Hospital. When they walked in they saw Frisk, Chazz, Muffet, and Alphys talking with a doctor.

"Hey guys." Chara smiled to them.

They looked over as Frisk smiled waving as they saw Muffet was in her human form.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Luna asked.

Muffet blushed slightly. "Dr. Alphys is going to... impregnate me."

"Huh?" the two blinked surprised.

"It's true, we were just asking permission for Alphys to do that." Chazz explained.

"Isn't Alphys a girl?" Chara asked.

"No, it's not like that." Frisk explained.

"Then what do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Before your match with Team Armada, Leo called me for a favor." Frisk answered, "A promise for Muffet to never be alone."

"Of course she won't be, she has all of us." Chara pointed out.

"Yeah but something more for him also." Frisk told him, "A miracle for Muffet."

"Miracle... Wait a baby?" Chara asked in shock as Frisk nodded confirming it.

"That... that's not possible though." Luna said looking down with tears. "Agate she..."

"Leo had that taken care of." Frisk said handing the golden bag to Alphys, "What's in here is what he left for that to be possible."

Alphys nodded nervously before glancing at Muffet who was looking at the bag anxiously and they walked off with the doctor.

"You want us to support her?" Chara asked Frisk.

"Once the procedure's finished we can all check on her." Frisk answered. "Though we should let the doctor's have as much space as they can to make sure this works."

They nodded hearing that. Luna looked in the direction they walked nervously. Chara rubbed her back.

* * *

_Later..._

They were waiting for Muffet to be done. Alphys suddenly walked up. "We're... we're done."

They nodded walking to the room. When they arrived they saw Muffet on a hospital bed with her hands over her stomach.

"You feeling okay?" Chara asked walking beside her bed.

"I don't know..." Muffet admitted. "Frisk, can you tell if it worked?"

"Lay down, and pull your shirt up." Frisk told her.

Muffet did so before closing her eyes. Frisk placed her hand on Muffet's exposed stomach closing her eyes to concentrate. Luna, Chara, and Chazz were all quiet to let her focus. Soon Frisk pulled back opening her eyes turning to Muffet. Soon she smiled.

"Mom?" Chara asked seeing the smile.

"You both ready for a nephew or niece?" Frisk smiled to them.

Their eyes widened while Muffet's eyes shot open.

"You... do you mean?" she started before tearing up.

"It's been a success." Frisk nodded with a smile.

"Leo..." Muffet whispered only to start crying.

Chara softly took her hand as Luna took her other one. She broke down at that and started to sob.

"We will help you all the way Muffet. That's a promise." Chara smiled to her.

"Thank you... thank you." she choked out.

"Thanks Alphys." Frisk smiled to Alphys.

"You're welcome." Alphys smiled back.

"Come on time to head back." Frisk told them.

"Yeah... ok mom." Chara nodded.

Frisk softly carried Muffet back home with them before placing her down on the futon they set up for her.

"How long until you all move?" Muffet asked only for Luna to pause and look down.

"A few years from now." Frisk answered, "We're in no hurry, and Chara wants more experience for Heartland."

"Do any of you mind helping at the bakery?" Muffet requested.

"Sure but your gonna have to be on maternity leave for now on." Chazz told her.

Muffet nodded. "I know."

"Luna?" Chara asked seeing her expression.

"I... my parents sent a letter to me and Leo." Luna admitted before handing it to Frisk.

Frisk took the leader, and read it. It was a request for the twins to come and live with their parents and move from New Domino City. Frowning Frisk made a letter, and from meditation made it vanish. Luna looked at her in confusion. "What did you do?"

"Sent a letter back for them to come here." Frisk answered.

Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't worry Luna. We will talk to them." Chazz told her.

Luna looked hesitant but nodded. "Ok..."

Chara meanwhile placed a blanket over Muffet as Frisk told them, "I'll go for Aqua's Ultrasound."

Chazz nodded at that. Frisk walked up knocking on the door. Aqua opened the door. "Is it time to go?"

"Lay down Aqua." Frisk smiled, "I'll do your Ultrasound."

She nodded with a smile before pausing. "Do you think we could call Hakuoh and Lucy?"

"For Samantha to have a friend?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah." Aqua nodded.

"Of course." Frisk smiled as Aqua laid down pulling her shirt up while Frisk created a cubic sphere while making her hand glow, and softly rub around Aqua's stomach as they looked at the cube seeing what came up was a picture from what a Ultrasound looks like showing a dot.

"Wow..." Aqua whispered before starting to gently laugh.

"Aqua?" Chara D. asked her.

"It's just funny, all those years ago when I met you as a little boy and now..." she started before reaching to gently touch the dot. "That's our baby."

Chara D. smiled as Frisk smiled warmly before stopping which made the cubic sphere vanish, "Well now we can all stick together no matter what happens."

"Definitely." Aqua agreed with a smile.

* * *

_1 Month Later..._

Chara was with Luna softly rubbing her shoulders. She was sighing at that. "Thanks Chara."

"No problem. I just wanted you happy." Chara smiled to her.

She smiled hearing that. "I'm always happy when I'm with you."

Chara smiled only for Frisk to walk in, "Chara, Luna?"

"Mom?" Chara asked.

"Their here." Frisk stated simply.

Luna's eyes widened before she started shaking slightly.

"Don't worry Luna. I'm here with you." Chara smiled holding her hand.

She nodded before taking a nervous breath as they walked downstairs. Chazz opened the door seeing them as he stated, "Come in your two."

"What's the meaning of this?" the woman asked holding Frisk's letter.

"The four of us need to talk regarding your son, and daughter. But first off there is something you both need to know." Frisk said crossing her arms to them, "Your son... he's been killed."

"That's a blatant lie." the man told her.

"I'm afraid it's not." Frisk told him, "4 months ago a huge event was happening that nearly destroyed the city, and Leo got caught into it. He didn't make it."

Luna started tearing up which made Chara hold her hand.

"Our son wouldn't put himself in danger like that, not after what happened to Luna." the woman said coldly.

"I saw it happen." Muffet said to them quietly making them turn to her, "...Me, and him were together in it, and then... He pushed me out of the way from a spear which got him."

"Who are you?" the man questioned.

"I'm... I'm Muffet. His girlfriend, and... his child's mother." Muffet answered placing a hand on her stomach.

The two of them looked stunned before the woman's eyes widened. "YOU MURDERED MY BOY!"

Muffet flinched as Frisk stood in front of her, "What are you talking about? You heard her, Leo sacrificed himself to save her life. The true person who killed him was there during the time it was destroying New Domino, and got away."

"Get out of my way." the man told her before shoving Frisk and raising his arm to punch Muffet in the face.

Chazz grabbed his arm before hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. A Duelist always settles his issue with a Duel not his fists."

With that said he pushed him back.

"And I only invited you two here for us to talk peacefully." Frisk said sternly as her eyes glowed gold, "If you don't feel like that then I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave empty-handed, or know what it's like to piss off a Goddess."

"What do you have to say?" the woman asked. "Because of that woman, our son is gone."

"No it's not. She loved him so much, and he did too to where he felt he was gonna die." Frisk told her before turning to Muffet, "The day before his death, Leo called me about making a promise to his girlfriend for her to never be alone by having a miracle of her own. He loves her so much he would protect her to the very end. So it's not her fault Leo's dead he saved her life simple as that."

"And I would do the same if that happens to Luna." Chara said as they turned to him, "I'm Chara Princeton sir, and miss, and I am Luna's finacee. And what we say to you is true cause we fought with our lives to stop that from destroying the city. My regret was not saving Leo but he left a legacy for his girlfriend, and it'll be a great reminder for that. And with me, and your daughter going down the same boat it wouldn't be long until our own miracle will be here years from now."

Smiling he took Luna's hand kissing her softly.

"Luna... they're lying right?" the woman asked hesitantly. "Leo, he wouldn't do something like that. Not when we could finally be together again."

Luna softly sniffed before shaking her head, "No... He's really gone."

The woman looked shocked at that.

"What exactly happened to you while you were here?" the man asked her.

"You do might want to sit down, and listen." Frisk told them.

With that they explained everything what happened to them. The two of them looked stunned.

"Now you know everything." Frisk told them.

"That... Luna come here, we're leaving this city." the woman told her.

"What?" Luna asked hearing that.

"It's obvious being here is too dangerous, the three of us are leaving and moving somewhere safer." the man said simply. "Now come on, we're going to get your things and then get on a flight out of this city."

"Sorry but we already know of a place to move in at a few years time." Chara said holding Luna's hand, "Heartland which is being built in construction currently but working fast in development."

"After everything you people put our daughter through, you expect us to let her stay with you?" the man questioned.

"If that is her choice." Chara said turning to Luna, "No-one is forcing you to choose Luna."

Luna at that stayed silent looking back at her parents before turning to Chara a few times before taking a deep breath taking Chara's hand, "We both promised to each other to stay together."

"Yes, we did." Chara smiled.

"This isn't a choice Luna Meadows, you are coming with me and your father where it is safe." the woman told her. "Now come here."

"I'm afraid she made her choice." Frisk told her, "While I appreciate you gave us your last names, you cannot force her to do what you want her to do. She has to spread her wings herself, and if she wants to stay with who she loves who am I to protest against this even since she lost her brother, have a niece or nephew along the way, and the fact both she, and Chara promised to stay together no matter what."

"She's a minor, and as long as she is my daughter she's going to listen to me. It's for her own safety." the man told Frisk. "Luna, come here right now."

"She maybe a minor but she has the right to say things." Chazz told him, "Besides danger like what we told you can't be avoided. Trouble always finds you no matter what which is what we learned during our times at Duel Academy, and besides you can trust us when we say she's safe with us."

"There's a difference between normal trouble and risking her life multiple times." the woman mentioned.

"But sometime's that 'normal trouble' would grow into something big which if you take a wrong move would make a big mistake." Frisk told them, "Chara had always kept her safe no matter what, and protected her throughout what she fears, gone through death to be back to her, and refused a future where we were doomed by machines from happening being with her. We know that because we encountered people who experienced that first hand."

"Luna... we almost lost you once. Don't do this." the woman pleaded.

"Mom... I have a promise to keep." Luna said hugging Chara close, "I want to stay with my boyfriend, and my niece or nephew, and... Leo's girlfriend."

Chara hugged her back as Muffet patted her back. Her parents looked heartbroken hearing that.

"She's safe with us. If it makes you both better you can move in." Frisk smiled to them, "Though you shouldn't worry about her coma, I dealt with that myself."

"No... goodbye Luna." the man said before gently holding the woman as they walked out of the house and left.

"...Honestly expected them to go off." Chazz admitted after a few seconds of silence.

"Luna, are you ok?" Chara asked her.

Luna nodded at that as Frisk asked her, "Luna, you sure about this choice?"

"Yes... I promised Chara, and I want... I want to not be separated from the only thing I have left of my brother." Luna said with tears in her eyes.

Chara and Muffet both hugged her at that.

"Well just now we're with you." Frisk smiled as Luna smiled back.

* * *

_4 months later..._

Knock Knock Knock.

Chazz walked over to open the door. It was Asriel holding Betty who's now 8 months pregnant.

"How are you two doing?" Frisk asked seeing them.

"We're doing good." Asriel smiled, "Betty wanted to see Luna, Muffet, and Chara."

"I think Luna and Chara are taking a bath." Frisk mentioned. "I can let them know you two are here though."

They nodded as Frisk asked Betty, "How's the baby Betty?"

"Amazing." Betty admitted.

They walked in as Asriel gently set his wife down to her feet as Frisk knelled softly hugging her.

"Actually... can you get everyone, Azzy and I wanted to tell you all something." Betty admitted.

Frisk nodded heading upstairs, "Chara, Luna, Muffet, Chara Dreemurr, Aqua! Come down here!"

Muffet being five months pregnant walked over to her. "Is everything ok?"

"Betty, and Asriel wants to tell all of us something." Frisk answered.

A few minutes later Chara, and Luna walked down with Chara D., and Aqua who is also 8 months pregnant. Luna was blushing slightly.

"Uncle Asriel, what is it?" Chara asked curiously.

"Well... we were talking about it and we thought of a name for our son." Betty explained.

"What is it?" Aqua asked with a smile.

"Copper." Asriel answered.

"Copper?" Chara asked blinking surprised.

Amber gasped holding her mouth. Betty paused at that. "Well... we don't have to use that name."

"It's perfect." Amber said with tears, and smile hugging Betty.

Betty hugged her back with a smile. Chara walked patting her shoulder, "I'll tell you Betty from my Copper side, I'm honored for your baby to be named after that."

Betty smiled only to pause and look down seeing Sora and Claire. "Do you two like that name?"

"Yea!" the two called to her managing to lay their heads on her belly which is how tall they are from Betty's. She smiled. "Well, I guess that makes it official. We'll soon be meeting Copper Dreemurr."

She then felt a kick. She gasped at that. "Copper?"

"Betty?" Asriel asked instantly concerned knelling behind her.

"He just kicked, I think he likes his name." Betty smiled.

"Speaking of, I decided my little girl's name." Muffet in her human form mentioned with a smile.

"Really?" Chara asked her.

Muffet nodded looking down rubbing her stomach, "Tori."

"That's beautiful." Frisk smiled.

"And you Chara?" Asriel asked turning to Chara D.

Chara D. smiled telling them, "After my real father. Haiko."

"I think that's perfect." Chazz smiled before Aqua gasped.

"Aqua?" Chara D. asked hearing her.

She looked to be in pain. "Frisk... how long has it been?"

"8 months." Frisk answered.

Aqua winced again. "Something's wrong."

"Let me see." Frisk said helping her sit down, and unzipped her hoodie placing a hand closing her eyes which after a few seconds she opened with a smile, "Chara you do have your birth plan ready?"

"Yeah?" Chara D. asked hearing that.

"Well now's the time to use it." Frisk told him, "Haiko is coming."

"What?" Chara D. asked in shock before running upstairs. "Um... first was... no wait I'm supposed to..."

"Just calm down, and don't panic." Frisk called up to him before walking to Aqua softly taking her hand, "Just take deep breaths, and when you feel a contraction just breath."

Aqua nodded before closing her eyes and taking a slow breath.

"Chazzy take the kids, and Asriel to the other room. Aqua, and Chara needs as much space." Frisk said as Chazz nodded taking them with him as Chara D. walked down.

"Okay... The natural habitat bath is ready." Chara D. said as Frisk nodded helping Aqua upstairs.

"Thank you." Aqua smiled before she winced.

Frisk smiled as they arrived where Frisk helped her undress, and into the water. Aqua sighed before closing her eyes. "I think I'm ok now."

"I'll monitor when it's ready for Haiko to be born. And this is like back at home isn't it?" Frisk smiled to her.

"Yeah, it is." Aqua smiled.

"Well just relax cause Haiko will come but it takes time." Frisk told Aqua.

She nodded at that before sighing and gently closing her eyes. Chara D. took her hand while rubbing her back.

"Thank you Chara." Aqua smiled gently.

"Are you feeling okay?" Chara D. asked her.

"I feel better now that I'm in the water." Aqua admitted before gasping.

He started to rub her stomach at that.

"It's time." Aqua mentioned wincing slightly.

Frisk checked in before smiling, "Okay Chara this is important. Take Aqua's hand."

He nodded doing so.

"Okay Aqua when you feel a contraction, try and push." Frisk told her, "It'll hurt but it will be worth it in the end."

She nodded before wincing again only to cry out. Frisk checked in nodding, "Okay, your doing good!"

Aqua nodded weakly before crying out in pain. Chara D. told her, "Your doing good, Aqua! I believe in you!"

Aqua nodded before gasping and sinking under the water.

"Aqua?" Chara D. asked nervously.

She looked tired and there was something else in the water with her. Frisk pulled it out as it started wailing it's first cry.

"Is that..." Chara D. started hesitantly.

Frisk smiled to both parents, "Congratulations you two. Your son, Haiko is here."

Chara. D's eyes widened before hesitantly taking him. "Haiko?"

Frisk helped Aqua sit up at the water as Haiko stopped crying having whips of blue hair.

"He's amazing." Aqua smiled.

Haiko opened his eyes showing he has Chara D.'s eyes. Aqua's eyes widened before she looked down. "Frisk, can you make sure he's ok so I can hold him?"

Frisk nodded checking him over before smiling handing Haiko to Aqua.

"Hi... I'm your..." Aqua started before tearing up. "Your mommy."

Haiko looked up at her before cooing snuggling close to her. Aqua started crying at that. Chara D. rubbed her back with a smile. Aqua was holding her son close to her heart while crying.

"Aqua?" Frisk asked her.

"This... it's so amazing." she whispered.

"Well... I gotta get you dressed, and back to your room." Frisk told her, "But don't worry as soon as we're done you can hold him as long as you want."

Aqua nodded. "Ok."

Chara D. carefully held his son out of Aqua's arms as Haiko started fussing which Chara D. comfort him while Frisk carefully helped Aqua out draining the water, drying her off, and dressing Aqua in a pair of blue PJs helping her to her, and Chara D.'s room where Frisk helped her lay down on the bed as Chara D. handed Haiko to her. Aqua started tearing up again holding him. "This... it's real isn't it?"

"It's very real." Chara D. smiled sitting beside her while draping a blanket over her, "You did great."

She smiled before looking down at her son with a gentle smile.

"I'll tell everyone to come up here." Frisk smiled walking out.

Chara D. nodded at that. They stayed with their son before who walked was everyone with Chara helping Muffet while Asriel carried Betty.

"Little." Sora whispered seeing Haiko.

"How you feeling?" Chara asked Aqua.

"Amazing." she answered before closing her eyes. "Can you give us some time... I'm, really tired."

"Let me see him first please." Amber, and Betty said to her in sync.

Chara D. nodded gently picking Haiko up and kneeling down so they could see him.

"Whoa." they said in awe as Betty placed a hand on her on stomach on instinct.

"It's your turn next." Chara D. smiled.

Bettu blushed smiling before admitting, "I'm a little bit scared."

She felt someone gently rub her back. "It'll be ok, I promise."

She looked over. It was Asriel and he was smiling gently. Betty smiled hugging him, "Thank you Azzy. Copper has a wonderful dad."

Asriel blushed at that. "I try."

"Come on. Let's give them some time alone." Frisk told them.

They nodded walking out as Chara D. gave Haiko back to Aqua before getting in the bed as the three of them closed their eyes to go to sleep. They head back downstairs as Muffet sat down looking down.

"Are you alright?" Amber asked her.

"I wish Leo would be here to see her." Muffet said tearing up.

Luna hugged her gently hearing that. Muffet hugged her back before asking, "Luna?"

"Yeah?" Luna asked.

"Can you... You, and Chara do a favor?" Muffet asked her.

"Of course, what is it?" Luna asked with a smile while Chara closed his eyes.

"Well... Two actually." Muffet admitted, "First when you two move to Heartland... Can I move in with you both?"

Frisk smiled. "Of course you can move in with us."

Muffet smiled before asking, "And... when the time comes for Tori to come... Can you both be there with me?"

"Of course we can." Luna smiled.

"Wait a second..." Chara started before drawing a card. "Would that... mom?"

"Well... You both are her Uncle, and Aunt, and... Your the last thing she has of her Daddy, so... It's right if you both..." Muffet trailed off tearing up.

"What Chara?" Frisk asked him.

"Well... Blaster Blade was able to send me back in time before, so do you think Blond Ezel could take you, Muffet, and Tori back to a time before she killed Leo?" Chara asked looking at the monster.

Muffet hugged Luna as Frisk smiled nodding, "I think so."

Chara smiled at that. "Then... when Tori's born the three of them can be together, at least for a little while."

Muffet stood up hugging Chara. Chara hugged her back with a gentle smile.

"Me, and Luna will help you Muffet." Chara smiled.

"Thank you." Muffet whispered with her own smile.

They all smiled on.

* * *

_Half a Month Later..._

Asriel, and Betty were on their bed with Asriel riding a book while Betty was asleep before waking up, "Azzy?"

"Yeah Betty?" Asriel asked her.

"Can you... help me to the bathroom?" Betty requested sitting up.

He smiled. "Sure thing."

He helped her to the bathroom setting her down as she sighed before gasping.

"Betty?" Asriel asked.

Betty looked down as they noticed a puddle under her.

"Wait... is that?" Asriel asked in shock.

Betty looked as she smiled, "It's time. Now we can put in our birth plan just the two of us greeting him just as we planned."

"Right." Asriel nodded with a smile. "Are you ok though?"

"Yeah. Just help me use the bathroom before we get started." Betty told him.

"Sure." Asriel nodded.

He pulled down her PJ pants, and underwear at that helping her. After that he helped her wash her hands before she winced.

"It'll be ok." Asriel whispered kissing her cheek.

She smiled finishing up as they head back to the room laying down on their bed as Betty sighed rubbing her stomach. Asriel gently squeezed her hand. "Are you alright?"

She nodded smiling, "Yeah... Can you take off my lower clothes?"

Asriel nodded before doing so and gently kissing her stomach. She smiled before wincing again, "Ow..."

"Just take a slow breath, I'm right here." Asriel mentioned taking her hand.

Betty took deep breaths as she smiled to him, "Azzy?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you pinch me?" Betty asked him, "I think I'm dreaming."

Asriel's eyes widened. "I don't want to hurt you... but, if you're sure."

He gently pinched her arm at that.

"Ow." Betty said before smiling with tears, "I'm not dreaming. I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Asriel smiled kissing her and gently wiping her tears.

She whimpered a little before taking a few deep breaths, "Can you... get some towels, and a cold wet rag?"

"Sure." Asriel nodded gently squeezing her hand before walking to get the things she needed.

After that he sees she's trying to sit up to lean against the pillows.

"Betty!" Asriel cried. "What are you doing?"

"Trying... to sit up straight for this to be easier for you." Betty answered.

"Betty, we want it to be easier for you not me." Asriel pointed out.

"I know." Betty said before smiling, "But it's also important for me to be comfortable isn't it?"

"True, you want an extra pillow?" he asked.

"I'm fine-" Betty stated before yelping holding her stomach taking a few deep breaths before finishing, "-Fine Azzy."

"Well, just squeeze my hand and push ok." Asriel mentioned taking her hand.

"Am I ready?" Betty asked him at that.

Asriel paused before taking a look. "I... I think so."

"I'll... I'll wait for one more minute. Cause I want us to have one more interaction before Copper comes." Betty smiled to him.

Asriel smiled at that. "Alright."

Betty softly rubbed her abdomen saying, "It's about time to greet the world Copper, and for me, and your daddy to see you. I'm really excited to see you."

"So am I." Asriel smiled.

She softly placed his hand on her stomach. He smiled gently at that before kissing her stomach. She closed her eyes smiling before letting out a silent scream. Asriel frowned at that before taking her hands.

"I... I'm gonna start pushing." Betty told him breathing clenching her eyes so he'll be ready.

"Ok." Asriel whispered to her.

With that she took a deep breath grunting.

_'Come on Copper.'_ Asriel thought._ 'We're about to meet you.'_

"Azzy!" Betty cried as he held her hand before she said, "I'm okay, I'm okay..."

She took several deep breaths before grunting again, "Aaahhhh..."

"You're doing amazing." Asriel reassured her.

Betty grunted taking a few deep breaths before grunting, and suddenly let out a scream. Asriel's eyes widened at that before they heard a soft crying. She collapsed at that taking deep breaths with sweat on her forehead. Asriel kissed her cheek before she heard a snip and a few moments later Asriel handed her a towel.

"Is... Is this...?" Betty asked as tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Yeah, it is." Asriel smiled while tearing up himself. "It really is."

Betty pulled back the towel to see. She saw a little boy with light brown hair and bright green eyes like Asriel looking up at her.

"Azzy... He has your eyes." Betty teared up.

Asriel sat down next to her and embraced her. "He's beautiful, just like you."

"Hi Copper... I'm your mommy." Betty smiled with tears to the baby.

The baby blinked before reaching up. Betty softly took his hand. Copper's eyes widened slightly and he giggled happily.

"I don't want to stop hearing that." Betty started sobbing.

Asriel embraced her and Copper at that. "You won't, I promise."

She leaned to him asking, "Can you call everyone?"

"Yeah, sure." he smiled before walking to call the others only to pause and look back. "I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to either one of you."

She smiled kissing Copper's forehead.

* * *

A few minutes later Asriel had called and asked if everyone could come over.

Knock Knock.

It was everyone with Luna helping Muffet as Chara D. asked, "What is it Azzy? You sounded real excited over the phone."

"Upstairs." Asriel answered with a smile.

At that everyone headed upstairs as Muffet grunted leaning against the wall on her way.

"Muffet?" Chara asked.

"Sorry she's just getting so big." Muffet answered before turning her spider form, "This way will be easier."

They headed upstairs to the room as Toriel knocked on the door, "Betty?"

"You can come in, but please be quiet." Betty answered.

At that they all entered. Betty was holding Copper with a smile before looking up at everyone. "Do you want to meet Copper?"

"You had..." Luna trailed off in shock.

She nodded. "Yeah, earlier today."

"By just you two?" Chara asked.

"We spent time coming up with a plan." Asriel admitted.

Copper meanwhile blinked before turning only to see Amber and staring at her.

"He's looking at me." Amber said to them as she smiled, "Hi."

Copper looked at her before looking up at Betty before starting to cry.

"I think he's confused." Toriel said seeing that.

"We do look alike... a lot alike." Amber admitted while Betty gently rocked Copper.

"It's ok, you don't have to cry." she whispered gently.

Copper started to calm down looking up at his mother. Betty gently tickled his stomach with a smile. That made him squeal laughing. Asriel smiled at that. "He's so happy."

Muffet back in her human form looked down to her stomach. Chara smiled. "It won't be long, and maybe with Blond Ezel and mom's help he'll get to meet Tori."

She smiled as she admits, "I don't know if I'll be a good mom."

"You'll be an amazing mother." Luna told her with a smile. "I'm sure of it, and you'll be with us so we can help you when we move."

Muffet smiled before gasping freezing.

"Muffet?" Amber asked seeing that.

Muffet then smiled taking Luna's hand, and placing it on her stomach. Luna's eyes widened feeling a small kick. "That's amazing."

Muffet sighed comfortingly. Chara smiled seeing that before pausing and looking down with a small blush.

"Chara?" Aqua asked holding Haiko.

"Yeah?" Chara D. asked her.

"The other one. He looks nervous about something." Aqua told him.

"I'll talk to him." Chara D. mentioned before walking over to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh... no nothing's wrong uncle Chara." Chara answered.

"Ya sure? Cause Aqua said you look nervous." Chara D. asked him.

He blushed a bit more. "I'm just... all these babies recently have me thinking about the future."

"And you, and Luna to have one?" Frisk teased.

Chara blushed even more. "Mom!"

They all laughed at this but Luna blushed looking down.

"Ok, that's enough teasing them for now." Chazz chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind though." Luna admitted.

Chara blushed. "Um... when we're a little older?"

"At that's going at Heartland." Muffet smiled to them.

Luna and Chara blushed and nodded.

"And she'll be happy to know her mommy, uncle, and aunt will be there to greet her in the world." Muffet smiled to them.

"Exactly." Frisk smiled.

* * *

_A few months later..._

Luna, and Muffet were both having a girl's bath together on Muffet's request talking about the future.

"Heartland is gonna be a nice change of scenery." Muffet admitted to Luna turning with a smile, "But I wonder how exactly it'll go with us around."

"I don't know." Luna admitted. "I hope the people are nice."

"We will find out by then." Muffet answered before freezing, and smiling taking Luna's hand, "Someone wants her aunt."

Luna smiled putting her hand on Muffet's stomach. "Hi Tori."

Tori kicked her hand, and kept it there. Luna smiled at that. "It shouldn't be much longer right?"

"No." Muffet shook her head before admitting, "I wonder if Tori can also change forms."

"Maybe." Luna admitted.

Soon they got out with Muffet draining the water as she's drying off she gasped dropping her towel placing a hand on her stomach, "Gah!"

"Muffet?" Luna asked in shock hearing that before her eyes widened. "Wait are you..."

Muffet leaned against the wall grunting before breathing feeling something running down her legs, and looks too see a puddle was under her. Luna's eyes widened before opening the door. "Mrs. Princeton, it's time!"

"Luna?" Frisk called.

"It's time... Tori is coming." Luna called back.

"Okay!" Frisk called, "Get Muffet dressed, and take her to Chara's room!"

Luna nodded. "Ok."

She then turned to Muffet. "Here, let me help."

"O-Okay." Muffet nodded breathing.

Luna helped her to Chara's room and onto the bed. "Can I do anything else?"

"T-Take off my lower clothes." Muffet breathed.

Luna nodded doing so. "Are you excited?"

"And... And scared." Muffet admitted.

"It'll be ok." Luna said before the door opened and Frisk walked in. "I'll see you soon Tori."

With that she walked out of the room.

"Luna." Frisk told her.

"Yes?" she asked turning back to Frisk. "Do you need me to help?"

"Muffet asked you to do her a favor of you, and Chara staying with her while Tori's coming." Frisk reminded.

"I was getting him." Luna admitted.

"Well you said you were seeing Tori soon." Frisk admitted before checking over Muffet as Luna went to get Chara, "How are you feeling?"

"Scared." Muffet admitted before gasping and wincing again.

Frisk took her hand checking in, "Alright I'll get towels, and a rag when Chara, and Luna come in the room."

Muffet nodded before closing her eyes and wincing in pain. Soon they both walked in as Frisk told them, "I'm getting some towels, and a wet rag. Watch her."

She walked out as Chara walked, and took her hand, "You need anything just let me, or Luna know."

"Thank you." Muffet smiled before wincing again.

Luna took her other hand rubbing her back. Suddenly Muffet cried out in pain. Frisk walked back in before telling them, "Take her to the bean bag chair."

Chara and Luna nodded before helping Muffet to the chair only for her to wince in pain again. Frisk placed a towel under her legs before wiping Muffet's forehead with the rag, and placed the other towel on her legs.

"Is this supposed to really hurt?" Muffet asked.

"That's what childbirth is about." Frisk answered, "Now let your body do all the work, and soon Tori will be here before you know it. Let me see how far you are."

Muffet nodded before closing her eyes. Frisk lift up the towel too see before she said, "Alright your close. Your dialing fast, so Tori is coming."

As if on cue Muffet winced moaning in pain, "Aaahhhh..."

"She's almost here Muffet." Chara mentioned. "Then... you and mom can show Leo."

Muffet nodded grunting as Frisk told her, "Okay Muffet it's time. Bear down, give it all you got, and push."

Muffet nodded with tears before taking a deep breath closing her eyes, and grunted screaming as she squeezed Chara, and Luna's hands real tight. They winced slightly but held her hands reassuringly.

"Okay good." Frisk nodded seeing progress, "Your doing good."

Muffet breathed in, and out several times as tears ran down her eyes.

"Okay. Push!" Frisk told her.

"Leo!" Muffet screamed as she did so squeezing tighter.

"Okay stop, stop." Frisk told her as Muffet breathed in, and out, "Okay your almost there. Just 1 more big push, Muffet."

Muffet took a deep breath before suddenly crying out at the top of her lungs in agony. They grunted before Muffet collapsed breathing before they heard crying.

"Wait is that..." Luna started before looking.

Frisk lift her arms showing a newborn girl with wisps of green hair crying in Frisk's arms.

"Let me see her." Muffet said weakly.

Frisk smiled as they heard a snip, and gently handed the newborn to her. Muffet held her. "Tori... my baby girl, she's perfect."

"That she is." Chara said in awe seeing her.

Muffet smiled before leaning back. "I need to sleep for a while, but... thank you... thank you so much."

She started tearing up at that. Chara turned to Luna to see how she's reacting. Luna was crying and trying unsuccessfully to wipe her eyes. Chara hugged her. She hugged him back while slightly trembling. Frisk helped Muffet back in her clothes after cleaning her, and wrapping Tori in a pink blanket before picking her up with Tori, "I'll take to your futon Muffet. When you wake up Tori will meet her Daddy."

Muffet nodded. "Thank you Frisk."

Frisk nodded back walking downstairs before laying Muffet on the futon being careful with Tori before covering them both up as Luna, and Chara walked down. Luna was still crying while Chara held her.

"Get some sleep Muffet. You deserved it." Frisk smiled to Muffet kissing her cheek before kissing Tori's forehead, "And welcome to our family Tori."

Tori was already fast asleep in her mother's arms. Muffet held Tori closed to her heart before closing her eyes falling asleep with her daughter as Frisk turned to Luna, and Chara, "Tori's gonna have a good life. And that's thanks to you two, and her mommy."

"Yeah." Chara nodded as Luna just kept crying.

Frisk walked, and hugged Luna. She hugged Frisk back as Frisk felt her trembling. Frisk rubbed her back hugging her, "Tori will love you Luna."

Luna nodded hearing that.

"Come on Luna... Let's have some Milkshakes." Chara smiled.

She nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

They walked in at that.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Muffet yawned waking up.

Knock Knock.

"Huh?" Muffet glanced, "Who is it?"

"It's Frisk, did you and Tori sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah." Muffet said yawning glancing down at her daughter, and smiled seeing her, "We slept good."

"Can I come in?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah." Muffet answered.

Frisk walked in with a smile. "Everyone else is packing up for the move, but we thought you two would want to see someone first."

Muffet carefully took Tori in her arms looking up at Frisk. Frisk smiled before gently putting a hand on Muffet's shoulder as a card in her other hand began glowing and they vanished.

* * *

_In Chapter 57: Massive Fluff Experience..._

They appeared in a location where Muffet blinked looking around. They were just outside of Muffet's bakery only to see a slightly younger Frisk and Alphys walking off.

"Was this when...?" Muffet asked seeing this where Frisk nodded, "Wow... So now what?"

"Now, Leo meets his daughter." Frisk smiled. "I'll be out here, this is something special for you three."

Muffet nodded before nervously walking, and knocking on the door. There was no answer as she remembered Leo and her younger self were upstairs at that moment.

"Oh..." Muffet trailed off before entering, and waiting for a few seconds before calling, "Uh... Excuse me."

"Huh, oh we're closed dearie. Please come back tomorrow." her own voice called.

"I... I have something important to tell your boyfriend alone." she called.

"Wait a second that... Muffet?" Leo asked in confusion.

Muffet looked down before saying, "Come down here Leo."

A few moments later Leo and the younger Muffet both walked down.

"Is something bad happening again?" Leo asked her. "Like when Chara had to go back and save the city?"

"Uh no. I want to introduce you to someone." Muffet told him.

"Really, who?" Leo asked curiously.

Muffet looked down at Tori in her arms.

"Who's that?" Leo asked with a smile. "She looks cute."

"...Our daughter." Muffet answered.

Leo froze hearing that. "Wait did you... did you just say..."

Tori looked over to him curiously. Leo hesitantly reached for Tori. Muffet carefully placed her in his arms. Leo looked down at her before tearing up. "Wow... just wow."

_'She now has a chance to meet her Daddy...'_ Muffet thought with tears, and a smile.

Leo smiled before kissing Tori's forehead. "You're so cute. What's her name?"

"Tori." Muffet answered.

"That's awesome." Leo smiled. "Be a good girl for your mommy ok Tori, daddy loves you."

Tori cooed up to him reaching up. Leo kissed her again before giving her back to Muffet. "Thanks."

She smiled before pulling Leo kissing him before pulling back, "...Sorry, I just... Thank you for meeting her."

With that she walked out.

"Wait a second." Leo said quickly.

Muffet looked back. Leo had walked up before embracing her. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know I love you Muffet. I always will."

With that he gave her a deep kiss only to blush slightly. She has tears before nodding walking out back to Frisk.

"Are you ok?" Frisk asked her.

"Gotten a reminder why I met Leo." Muffet smiled before Tori started fussing, "Tori's getting hungry. Let's head back."

Frisk nodded as they vanished in another flash of light.

* * *

They appeared back where Muffet sat down gently pulling Tori's blanket down, and blushed pulling her shirt up, and guide Tori to her chest. Tori latched onto her chest and started eating.

"Do you want us to pack up your things?" Frisk asked her.

"Please." Muffet answered shivering a little before smiling laying down.

Frisk nodded walking off leaving Muffet with Tori. Muffet looked at her daughter smiling, "I promise my little girl... I will take great care of you."

Tori stopped eating to look up at Muffet and giggle happily. Muffet smiled kissing her forehead.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Chara is having Team SOUL meet up for one final meeting before the move.

"So you guys are really leaving?" Patty asked.

"Yeah. Our place is now elsewhere." Chara answered with Muffet holding Tori before telling Dexter, "Dex, for now on you are the Team Captain while I'm gone."

Dexter looked surprised before nodding. "Right, I'll do my best."

"Dex, Bob, Sly, Patty, be sure to continue doing what we do best." Chara smiled to them, "Team SOUL all the way!"

They all nodded at that. Chara handed Dexter a Deck. The Royal Paladins. Dexter's eyes widened. "Wait Chara aren't these..."

"I had unlocked their true power, the Gold Paladins." Chara explained with a smile, "I now leave the power of the Royal Paladins in your hands."

"Chara I..." Dexter started only to shake his head. "I'll use them well."

Chara nodded with a smile before saying, "Take care of Amber as well."

"Of course I will." Dexter smiled.

With that they bid the Team farewell walking out back to the former Princeton Residence where they finished loaded the moving truck, "Well this is gonna be a long ride."

"Maybe, but we're together and we can visit the others." Chazz mentioned before smiling. "Is everyone ready?"

They nodded as they prepared on the SOUL Runner before the Signers walked up with everyone as Chara smiled, "Everyone... Thanks for everything, and my fellow Signers thanks for helping me figure out many things."

"Anytime Chara." Yusei smiled before his eyes widened as the marks of the Crimson Dragon began glowing before flying away as the Crimson Dragon appeared roaring and flying off into the distance.

Chara watched on as he smiled, "I'll be sure to do something to remember him by. And Jack, although I am moving I am giving you back the title of Duel King. That is if you want to earn it the old fashioned way next time."

"I don't need you to give me my title, I intend on defeating you and reclaiming it with my cards." Jack replied.

Chara nodded turning to Akiza, "Akiza, I never said thanks for trying to help me get Mom back at the Fortune Cup. But what you do now with your abilities is your path so good luck on what you choose."

"Crow?" Chara asked turning to him, "You are a great man, and always looking after children. But we never had a chance to duel each other. So when we visit you won't mind dueling me?"

"I'm looking forward to it already." Crow grinned.

Chara then turned Yusei, "Yusei, thanks for helping Z-ONE see that we can watch over the Synchro Energy so that the Meklord Armies won't do anything like before forward. And take care cause your Dad left a huge responsibility in your grasp."

"I know, we all have a big responsibility on our hands. Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz all need to be used together from now on." Yusei nodded. "We won't let that future come to pass."

Chara nodded at that before saying, "Well good luck everyone, and take care for next time."

"See ya Chara!" Jaden waved.

"Hope we see ya next time!" Jesse smiled waving as Chara started the SOUL Runner.

"Stay in touch." Alexis mentioned.

"Bye bye Chara." Dawn and Kelly waved with smiles.

Chara waved back as they bid bye before they all drove away to Heartland. Chara switched over to Auto Pilot smiling at Luna, "Well Luna our new lives await."

"Yeah, they do." Luna smiled.

Chara kissed Luna passionately as they rode off.

* * *

_2 Hours Later..._

They soon see something in the distance. Luna's eyes widened. "Do you see that tower?"

"Whoa yeah." Chara answered seeing a tower with a heart on it as it built to a futuristic city lighting up, "Is that... Heartland?"

"I think so, it's beautiful." Luna admitted with a smile.

They soon arrived where a guard is as he walked to the car where Chazz, and Frisk are in, "Identification?"

"Chazz and Frisk Princeton, our children Chara, Claire, and Sora, Luna Meadows, Muffet, and Tori Meadows." Chazz answered.

"Ah. Dr. Faker received a call from Seto Kaiba at New Domino you would be moving in for your son's growth." the guard admitted before telling the other guard, "Let them in."

The guard nodded opening the doors as the first said, "Dr. Faker's expecting you all at Heartland Tower."

"Thank you." Chazz said as they drove in only to turn to Frisk. "Dr. Faker?"

"Kaiba told me he's the guy who built Heartland." Frisk answered.

Chazz nodded. "Well, we'll meet him soon enough."

They arrived where Frisk told the truck driver, "Thank you mac just dropped that stuff off at our new residence."

He nodded as they walked to the receptionist, "Welcome. Do you have an appointment?"

"Dr. Faker is expecting us." Frisk answered. "Chazz and Frisk Princeton."

The receptionist pressed a button, "Dr. Faker sir, Frisk, and Chazz are here."

**"Right on schedule from what Mr. Kaiba told me. Bring them to my office."** a male voice ordered.

"Top floor. Take the elevator." the receptionist told them.

Chazz nodded before they all got on the elevator. They all waited as Chara took Luna's hand before exited where a green smooth haired man wearing a suit, and glasses was talking to a blonde crazy-haired man wearing a black suit, and purple gloves behind a desk as they noticed the group which the glasses man walked off as the other man rose, "You two must be the current Generation of the Princeton Foundation, and the Ambassador of Monsterkind, Chazz Princeton, and Frisk Kumar."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Chazz answered.

"My pleasure. As Mr. Kaiba explained, I am Faker Tenjo but please call me Dr. Faker." the man introduced bowing politely, "Now not to bore you with details but he told me your son wishes to get a job here as a Technical Genius here in Heartland for his abilities to be put to the test?"

"That's right." Frisk nodded.

"Well, who's the lad?" Dr. Faker asked.

Chara kissed Luna before stepping forward, "That's me sir."

"Hm?" Dr. Faker turned as Chara bowed.

"I'm Chara Nash Princeton, their son, and this chance was given to me by Kaiba." Chara introduced politely, "I have big skills but I want to see how far I can go."

"Hmm... That kind of devotion reminds me of myself when I built Heartland." Dr. Faker admitted to him, "How old are you?"

"13 sir." Chara answered.

"13 years..." Dr. Faker trailed off at that, "Your quite a chipper young lad aren't ya? Before we talk about this job, I want to see your technical skills to see if you have what it takes."

He turned to Frisk, and Chazz, "That is if your parents don't mind."

"That's fine with me." Chazz smiled.

Frisk nodded smiling as Dr. Faker guided them somewhere. They reached a room full of labs as they worked before Dr. Faker called, "Gabriel Kastle!"

"Wha-Oh!" a man turned over with a green haired woman looking over, "Dr. Faker."

"You said you needed a big equation solved?" Dr. Faker asked getting to the point.

"Yes sir. You found the solution?" Gabriel asked him.

"As a test." Dr. Faker said gesturing Chara forward, "I'm pretty sure you remember Mr. Kaiba's notification, and this is our new co-worker as soon as he shows us what he can do."

The woman smiled to the family, "Hello everyone, and welcome to Heartland. I'm Mary Kastle, and this is Gabriel my husband."

"It's nice to meet you." Frisk smiled. "My name's Frisk Princeton, and my husband Chazz."

Seeing the babies Mary smiled, "Oh they look adorable. How old are they?"

"Sora and I are three." Claire answered with a smile. "Tori isn't one yet though."

"Well you two remind me of my Reginald, and Rio." Mary smiled to them, "Their just 1 year younger then you both so you two are gonna make great friends."

"Really, where are they?" Claire asked.

"They should be coming any second." Gabriel smiled before turning to Chara, "Come here son."

Chara nodded walking, and Gabriel showed him the ropes on the equation, and such.

"Ah Advanced Calculus. An old favorite of mine during my time." Chara smiled before starting to type in, "Taking this in account, bringing this over there, and..."

After a few minutes he smiled turning, "All done!"

Dr. Faker looked into it with Gabriel checking over as Gabriel gaped, "No way... a flawless solved equation?"

"Alphys would be proud." Frisk chuckled.

"Well I can see he has quite the skills." Dr. Faker admitted, "Very well, Chara Nash Princeton you got the job."

"Thank you so much sir." Chara smiled bowing.

"You'll start by next week. Take the time to get around Heartland, move in, and make some friends." Dr. Faker as the Kastles looked over only for them to smile.

"Third part is taken care of already." Mary smiled as they looked too see a twin boy, and girl with blue hair walking over with smiles.

"Hi." Claire smiled seeing them and walking over to the boy and girl.

"Who are you?" the boy asked seeing her.

"I'm Claire Princeton." she smiled.

"My name is Sora." Sora said before seeing the girl and looking down shyly. "Um... your hair looks pretty. I like blue."

The girl blushed, "Thank you. I'm Rio."

"And I'm Reginald." the boy introduced as they smiled.

"Alright why don't we head to our new house to get settled in?" Frisk suggested to everyone before telling the Kastle Adults, "You both, and your kids can join us if you like."

Mary smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh... want to see something cool?" Claire asked Rio and Reginald.

The twins looked curious at that. Claire looked at Sora as the two of them smiled and held out their hands where their SOULS appeared. Claire's yellow Justice SOUL and Sora's light blue Patience one.

"Whoa!" the two cried in awe.

"They are SOULs, and are what we are by what traits we have." Frisk smiled, "We will tell you more about them while we stay."

"Ok." Reginald smiled.

"Do we have them too?" Rio asked.

"Everyone has one." Frisk answered, "You just gotta figure out what they are by what you do."

"Alright let's get settled in." Chazz suggested making them nod walking off.

Chara then turned to Luna tapping her shoulder.

"Luna, I meant it before. I will keep you safe here, and me with Muffet, and Tori will help you out." Chara smiled hugging her before kissing her.

Luna smiled returning the kiss.

* * *

**bopdog111: And with that Hope Reborn has reached in conclusion leaving a foreshadow for a ZEXAL Counterpart.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, Frisk and Chazz had their adventures. Chara and the other Signers had their own. Now it's time for Sora, Claire, and Tori to make their own friends and see what awaits them.**

**bopdog111: And you'll see them at August the 24th but just the heads up ZEXAL is a series Ulrich isn't too keen about so don't expect as much updates as we do normally.**

**Ulrich362: I wouldn't be too doubtful. I have the episodes to consult so updates should be fairly consistent. With that said, see you for when the Zexal portion begins on August 25th.**

**bopdog111: See ya all for next time!**


End file.
